Harry Potter und der Erbe Gryffindor
by Matjes
Summary: Harry kommt nach Hogwarts, doch zuvor erlebt er einen schweren Verlust. In Hogwarts erfährt er vieles, auch das er, der Erbe Gryffindors ist. Spielt ab dem 4 Band
1. 1 bis 10

_Ich hab beschlossen, ich werde es in 7 Teilen Hochladen, weil die FF eigentlich schon lange beendet ist. Ich war nur zu faul und hatte eine kleine Abneigung gegen Deswegen handle ich so und ich hoffe ich bekomme einige Kommentare - _

Wie ich schon sagte ist das die FF von Churley und ich werde sie ab dem Anfang fünften Kapitel Fortsetzen. Ich werde zwar nie im leben Churley ersetzen können, aber ich tue mein bestes um so gut wie möglich weiter zu schreiben und ihren Wünschen nach zu gehen, also dann viel spaß eure Matjes -

_**Nun zum Disclaim:** Die ersten 4 Kapitel, gehören meiner Freundin Churley, weswegen ich sie mir nur ausleihe, um sie weiter zu machen. Alles euch bekanntes, gehört Joanne K. Rowling und vermutliche Überschneidungen mit anderen FFs, sind garantiert nicht gewollt. der ganze Plot wurde von mir und Churley ausgetüftelt und daher gibt es keine gewollten anlehnungen an Fremde Geschichten._

_**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny_

_**Autor:** 1-4 Churley 4-Schluss ich_

_**Kapitel:** 1- 10_

1.Eine Schreckliche Nachricht und auf nach Hogwarts 

Harry und Cedric standen vor dem Pokal des Trimagischen Turniers. Jeder der beiden hatte das Recht zu gewinnen, und beide wollten, dass der jeweils andere den Pokal nahm. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass sie den Pokal zusammen nehmen würden und damit auch zusammen gewinnen würden. Im gleichen Moment nahmen sie den Pokal und plötzlich spürten sie ein ziehen am Bauchnabel, dass sie gut kannten. Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel. Dieser brachte sie auf einen Friedhof. Ein Mann kam auf sie zu und eine zischende Stimme, die aus einem Bündel, dass der Mann trug zu kommen schien, war zu hören: "Töte den überflüssigen!" Auf diese Worte hob der Mann einen länglichen Stab und eine zittrige Stimme sagte: "Avada Kedavra!" Plötzlich war nur noch grünes Licht zu sehen.

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte schon wieder von Cedrics Tod, an dem er sich die Schuld gab, geträumt. Und das tat er seit dem Beginn der Ferien, oder besser ausgedrückt, seit einer Woche. Er hasste die Sommerferien schon immer, nun aber waren sie unerträglich. Aber ein normaler Junge liebt doch die Sommerferien. Nun, Harry war insgeheim nicht so normal, denn Harry war ein Zauberer. Dazu auch noch eine Berühmtheit in der Zaubererwelt, da er, als er ein Jahr alt war, den mächtigsten Zauberer der dunklen Seite besiegt hatte. Doch Harry hasste dieses berühmt sein, und er hatte nicht einmal etwas dafür getan. Nein, seine Mutter hatte sich für ihn geopfert, und dies war der mächtigste Schutz den es gab. Da auch sein Vater umgebracht worden war, musste Harry ganze 10 Jahre bei seinen einzigen Verwandten leben, die eine fürchterlich Abscheu gegen alles unnormale, damit auch gegen Harry, hatten.  
Er stand auf um sich anzuziehen und blieb vor seinem Spiegel stehen. Harry war schon immer schmächtig gewesen, aber nun wo er ständig von Alpträumen geplagt wurde und so gut wie nichts mehr aß, sah er einfach schrecklich aus. Er hatte Augenringe, eingefallene Wangen, sein Haar war noch zerzauster als sonst, auf seinen überblassen Gesicht trat die Narbe, die er vor 15 Jahren bekommen hatte, besonders stark zum Vorschein. Auch die wenigen Muskeln die er in Hogwarts aufgebaut hatte waren wieder verschwunden, und hätte er nicht die riesigen Schlabbersachen von Dudley angehabt, so hätte er wie Magersüchtig ausgesehen.

Schließlich löste er sich von seinem Spiegelbild und schaute auf die Uhr. Erstaunt stellte er fest, das es noch nicht mal 8 Uhr war. Aber aus Angst, seine Träume könnten ihn wieder plagen, legte er sich nicht wieder hin, sondern setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort lag schon der Tagesprophet, eine Zaubererzeitung die er am Anfang der Ferien abonniert hatte.

Als er die Zeitung aufschlug, blieb sein Blick an einem Bild hängen. Auf diesem Bild war sein Pate. Sirius Black, der 12 Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban saß und dann floh.

Harrys Gedanken rasten umher. Vielleicht war Sirius endlich freigesprochen. Vielleicht konnte Harry endlich zu ihm ziehen. Fröhlichkeit breitete sich in ihm aus, doch als er den Artikel las wandelte sich diese in tiefe Bestürzung:  
Sirius Black wurde gestern Nachmittag von zwei Ministeriumsarbeitern tot aufgefunden. Er wurde von du-weißt-schon-wer ermordet. Dieser hat einen Brief hinterlassen, der ungefähr so lautete: "Diese Nachricht ist für Harry Potter: Liefere dich mir aus oder noch mehr deiner Freunde werden sterben!" Ein weitere Brief lag daneben auf dem Voldemort bekannt gab das Sirius Black einer seiner größten Feinde war. Das Ministerium war mehr als bestürzt dass sie all die Jahre den falschen festgehalten hatten.

Nähere Informationen folgten, doch Harry las sie nicht mehr durch.

Er schnaufte und sah auf das Bild was neben dem Bericht war. So bestürzt sahen sie gar nicht aus, langsam kamen ihm die Tränen und die Zauberer auf dem Bild suchten sich Schutz vor seinen Tränen.  
Harry starrte auf den Brief und beobachtete wie die Zauberer auf dem Foto in der Zeitung den Tränen auswichen, die Harry stumm über die Wangen liefen. Schon wieder war jemand wegen ihm gestorben. Erst seine Mutter dann Cedric und nun auch noch Sirius. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich Voldemort ausliefern? Doch dann rief ihn ein Gedanke zur Vernunft: "Meine Mutter ist gestorben damit ich lebe. Würde ich jetzt sterben, dann wäre sie umsonst gestorben." Doch richtig glauben tat er dies nicht.

Als er das nächste mal auf die Uhr sah musste er feststellen, dass er nun seit einigen Stunden am Schreibtisch saß und es schon 11 Uhr war. Harry saß weinend an seinem Schreibtisch, unfähig sich nach unten zu begeben, obwohl seine Tante, Petunia Dursley, immer verlangte pünktlich zum Essen zu kommen, sonst bekam er nichts mehr.

„HARRY! KOMM SOFORT RUNTER!"

Harry richtete sich schwerfällig auf und ging langsam nach unten. Vor der Tür stoppte er noch mal und wischte sich die Tränen ab, welche noch immer unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen liefen, doch er konnte machen was er wollte, die Tränen liefen weiter. Sie einfach laufen lassend ging er in die Küche, die Dursleys würden sie sowieso nicht bemerken.

In der Küche saßen Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley, die in den Ferien immer sehr spät aufstanden, noch beim Frühstück, das sie gerade beendet hatten.

"Da bist du ja endlich! Du musst heute noch einiges machen. Räum den Tisch ab du bist zu spät zum Essen also bekommst du keines mehr." Schnauzte Onkel Vernon ihn an. Harry nickte nur und deckte immer noch weinend den Tisch ab, zwei Teller, drei Gläser und ein kleiner Teller. Denn die Diät von Dudley lief immer noch, nur mit dem Unterschied dass nur noch Harry Dudley dabei "unterstützen" musste, deshalb waren es nur zwei Teller, drei Gläser und ein kleiner Teller, normalerweise waren es nämlich drei /große/ Teller nicht nur zwei mittlere.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. "Mach die Tür auf Harry!" befahl Onkel Vernon und Harry wischte sich wieder übers Gesicht, stellte das Geschirr in die Spüle und ging schwer fällig und gesenktem Kopf zur Tür, welche er öffnete. Er erwartete eigentlich einen von Dudleys Freunden, doch als die Tür offen war, waren drei paar unnormale Schuhe zu sehen, ein Paar schwarze Stiefel, ein Paar violette (!) Stiefel, die von einem Umhang halb verdeckt wurden, und ein Paar weinrote Lackstiefel, welche eindeutig Damenschuhe waren.

Langsam wanderte Harrys Blick nach oben, und da stand ein Mann vor ihm, der nun wirklich nicht in diese Straße passte. Er hatte langes weißes Haar, einen Bart der so lang war, dass dieser fast bis auf den Boden reichte, und eine Brille, die zwei Halbmondförmige Gläser hatte, auf der Nase. Neben diesen Mann standen zwei weitere Personen, ein Mann der langes fettiges Haar und eine Hakennase hatte und eine streng dreinblickende Frau die ihre Haare auf ihren Kopf hochgesteckt hatte.

Auch diese drei Personen sahen erstaunt auf, als sie sahen wie schlecht Harry aussah, und die verweinten Augen verstärkten das erst Recht. McGonagall, seine Hauslehrerin, sah so aus als wolle sie auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts bringen.

Doch der Mann mit den weißen Haaren fasste sich schnell wieder und sprach gleich los, so konnte sich McGonagall wieder fassen und ließ es lieber bleiben, da sie sich sonst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten könnte: "Hallo Harry, dürfen wir reinkommen?" Harry wischte sich schnell noch mal über die Augen und nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Etwas verwirrt und rot werdend, weil er vor seinen zwei Lehrern und seinem Schulleiter weinte, trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Sofort ertönte eine etwas wütende Stimmer die rief "Junge was lässt du diese..." Onkel Vernon suchte ein Wort um die drei Personen zu beschreiben, fand aber kein passendes und rief weiter, fast vor Zorn platzend. „Wer sind sie eigentlich?"

Onkel Vernon stand im Türrahmen der Küche und stellte sich beschützend vor Tante Petunia und Dudley, bei dem das, trotz Diät, immer noch unmöglich war.

Dumbledore meldete sich freundlich zu Wort, als merke er nicht das Onkel Vernon sauer war. "Guten Tag. Ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Harrys Schule. Ich heiße Albus Dumbledore. Dies ist Minerva McGonagall," dabei zeigte Dumbledore auf die Frau, "und dies ist Severus Snape!" Bei diesen Worten deutete Dumbledore auf den Mann, mit dem fettigem Haar. „Beides Lehrer aus Hogwarts."

"Wo kommen sie her?" fragte Onkel Vernon gleich weiter, versuchend seinen Zorn zu zügeln, was nicht sehr gelang, da er fast schrie.

"Gerade kommen wir aus Rumänien. Wir haben dort ein paar Riesen besucht." Kurz sah Onkel Vernon etwas angewidert aus, schließlich waren Riesen ja sehr abnormal, aber dann kam wieder eine, vor Zorn überflutende Frage: "Was wollen sie?" Dumbledore antwortete lächelnd, immer noch den Zorn Vernons nicht beachtend. „Ach ja... die lieben netten W-Fragen... Wer, wie, was, wo, warum, wann. Um die restlichen Fragen zu beantworten. Was: Wir wollen Harry abholen. Wie: Per Portschlüssel. Wann: Heute. Warum: Weil Harry hier momentan nicht sicher und in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben ist."

Bei dieser Antwort musste Harry grinsen, das erste Mal seit er wieder hier war, den Zeitungsartikel glatt vergessend und die Tränen versiegend. Das war eben typisch Dumbledore. Doch dann bemerkte er was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte. Er würde heute noch nach Hogwarts kommen. Er würde die ganzen Ferien keine Dursleys mehr erleben müssen. Das wäre ein Traum auf Erden.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry: „Harry, geh schon mal hoch und pack deine Sachen! Ich werde das Nötigste mit deinen lieben Verwandten besprechen."

Harry nickte stumm und ging langsam nach oben. In Rekordzeit war alles zusammen gesucht, verpackt und der Koffer nach unten geschleppt. Sofort begab sich Harry nun in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, wo Onkel Vernon, vor Zorn rot, Dumbledore, lächelnd, und McGonagall, etwas abseits, saßen.

"Ah, Harry. Wir sind gerade fertig geworden. Kommst du?" fragte Dumbledore und stand auf. "Wo ist Sn... äh, ich meine Professor Snape?" kam es von Harry während er sich suchend umschaute. "Ah, dir ist aufgefallen das dein Lieblingslehrer nicht mehr da ist?" Harry schnaubte, Snape war wohl der verhassteste Lehrer den es auf der Schule gab, zumindest bei Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, da Snape der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, verehrten diese ihn schon fast.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Er ist vor gegangen da er einen Trank für dich brauen wollte." „Wieso für mich?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Schauen sie sich mal an, Mister Potter. Der Trank soll sie wieder ein bisschen aufbauen! Und wir sollten jetzt gehen, denn wir müssen noch einiges erledigen!" fuhr Prof. McGonagall dazwischen. Dumbledore nickte nur und wandte sich Harrys Koffer zu. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, woraufhin sich Onkel Vernon in eine Ecke verdrückte. Doch Dumbledore zeigte nur auf den Koffer und sagte: "Repoldius", sofort wurde der Koffer immer kleiner, bis er nur noch Streichholzschachtel groß war.

Dumbledore gab den Koffer an Harry, welcher dankbar nickte, ihn in seine Hosentasche steckte und hinter Dumbledore her ging, auf die Straße.

"Wo ist denn der Portschlüssel?" fragte Harry und sah sich nach irgendeinem Gegenstand um der sonst nicht dort war. „Da hinten. Er ist eine alte Zeitung." Harry, Dumbledore und McGonagall, die den beiden natürlich gefolgt ist, gingen in die von Dumbledore angezeigte Richtung. Und tatsächlich, da lag auf dem Boden eine alte Zeitung. „Auf drei berührt jeder die Zeitung. Ok. Eins, zwei, drei!" Gleichzeitig berührten sie die Zeitung, und Harry spürte das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Eine Sekunde später landeten Harry, Dumbledore und McGonagall in Hogsmead, einem Zaubererdorf, das in der Nähe von Hogwarts lag.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch standen die drei vor den Toren Hogwarts. Wie von Zauberhand, was in der Zaubererwelt ja auch natürlich war, öffnete sich das Tor und sie schritten in die Eingangshalle.

2.Severus Snape und Nett? 

Dort angekommen, wartete auch schon Snape mit einer kleinen grünen Flasche in der Hand. „Ah, Albus, da sind sie ja. Der Trank für Harry ist fertig." Sagte Snape freundlich. Harry, der Snape an diesem Tag noch gar nicht sprechen gehört hatte stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Stimme von Snape nichts öliges mehr an sich hatte, sonst war sie immer ölig, seit Harry ihn kannte. „Sehr schön Severus."

Dumbledore nahm Snape die Flasche aus der Hand und hielt sie Harry hin. „Hier Harry, trink das aus, dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen." Harry nahm die Flasche zögernd und trank sie dann in einem Zug aus. Sofort wurde er von Wärme durchflutet und er fühlte sich um einiges besser. Auch verspürte er, das erste Mal seit Ferienbeginn, wieder richtigen Appetit, was man sonst nicht behaupten konnte.

„Komm mal mit Harry, ich muss dir was erzählen. Severus du kommst auch mit. Minevera du setzt dich mit den Dementoren in Verbindung." Befahl Dumbledore und ging Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Harry und Snape folgten ihm.

Im Lehrerzimmer setzten sich die drei hin und Dumbledore begann zu erzählen: „Harry, ich glaube, Severus will dir was über sich erzählen." Severus nickte zustimmend und begann mit freundlicher Stimme zu erzählen: „Wie ich sicherlich weiß, kennst du mich mehr als einen gemeinen, Slytherin bevorzugenden Lehrer, aber ich bin nicht wirklich so gemein, denn ich stand unter einem Zauber, den mein Vater auf mich sprach. Dieser Zauber verursachte, dass mein Charakter ins gemeine, strenge und böse umgewandelt wurde, doch als mein Vater krank wurde konnte ich mich teilweise davon befreien, und ich wurde Spion für Dumbledore. Nun aber konnte ich mich ganz entwenden von dem Zauber, weil mein Vater starb und der Zauber mit ihm. Du fragst dich sicherlich warum mein Vater das tat? Nun gut, er hatte einen ganz bestimmten Grund, ich weigerte mich schon immer nach Slytherin zu kommen, aber mein Vater bestand darauf das ich nach Slytherin gehe, weil es eine Familientradition war, und diese sollte nicht verletzt werden. Damit ich nicht in ein anderes Haus kam wendete mein Vater einen sehr starken Zauber an, der sogar den sprechenden Hut austricksen musste, und wie du siehst hat es geklappt. Erst als mein Vater starb konnte ich dem Zauber ganz wiederstehen. Das war alles." Severus endete und Dumbledore sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Oh ich muss gleich los um etwas wichtiges zu erledigen, Severus wird sich in den Ferien um dich kümmern, falls du etwas brauchst frag ihn. Ich glaube ihr werdet euch gut verstehen. Ach ja Harry du hast eine Zaubererlaubnis, denn du solltest dich gut wappnen gegen Voldemort. Und jetzt noch schöne Ferien, ich muss los." Mit diesen Worten stand Dumbledore auf und verließ den Raum.

"Komm mit, die Ferien über wirst du in einem Zimmer wohnen, das nicht im Gryffindorturm ist." Sprach Snape Harry freundlich an, dieser nickte nur, da er noch zu viel verdauen musste was er gerade gehört hatte, und folgte Severus.

Nachdem sie etwa 10 Minuten gegangen waren standen sie vor einem goldenen Löwen Portrait, welches sich wie alle Bilder in der Zauberwelt bewegte.

Snape nannte das Passwort: "Phönixfeder" und der Löwe schwang beiseite. Sie traten in einen großen rot eingerichteten Raum. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, gegenüber der Tür stand ein Himmelbett, an beiden Seiten waren jeweils ein Fenster und unter dem rechten war ein großer Schreibtisch auf dem Pergament, Federn und andere Sachen lagen, an der linken Wand war ein großer Schrank und daneben ein Besenständer, gegenüber war eine Tür die vermutlich zum Bad führte, auf dem Boden war ein Teppich auf dem das Gryffindor Wappen prangte, neben der Tür zum Bad stand bereits Hedwigs Käfig auf einem kleinen Tisch, der scheinbar extra für Eulenkäfige gedacht war und neben dem Bett, auf der linken Seite, stand ein Nachtkästchen auf dem ein magischer Wecker stand.

Harry hatte noch nie in einem so großen Zimmer alleine gewohnt, nicht einmal mit mehreren Personen.

Severus der anscheinend Harrys erstauntes Gesicht gesehen hat, sagte kurz und bündig. „Es gefällt dir anscheinend, ruh dich jetzt aus. Das Abendessen ist um acht Uhr im Lehrerzimmer." Damit verschwand Snape aus dem Zimmer und Harrys stand allein da.

Harry drehte sich um und ging zum Wecker, welcher auf dem Nachttischen stand. Er stellte ihn ein, in dem er zu ihm sprach: "Ich möchte heute noch um halb acht aufgeweckt werden, für das Abendessen."

Der Wecker machte ein Piepsgeräusch zur Antwort, und Harry legte sich auf das Bett. Glücklich, das er nun die Ferien über hier verbringen würde, schwebte er in einen ruhigen Schlaf, nur mit einem Gedanken der hieß, dass er Ron und Hermine unbedingt schreiben müsse.

Harry wachte durch das Piepen, das immer wieder von den Worten: "Aufstehen, das Abendessen wartet." Unterbrochen wurde, auf.

"Schon gut, ich bin ja schon wach." Brummte Harry, woraufhin der Wecker augenblicklich ruhig war. Harry setzte sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig, dann ging er in das Bad, welches an sein Zimmer anschloss.

Da er dieses zum ersten Mal betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht: Das Bad war größer als das eigentliche Zimmer, die Badewanne, mit einem goldenen Rand, erinnerte ihn an das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, sie war so groß wie ein kleiner Swimmingpool und wurde an einer Stelle so tief das man dort ohne Problem untertauchen konnte, sie war sowohl zu Schwimmen wie auch zum Baden geeignet. Diese "Badewanne" war in der Mitte des Bads und füllte fast mehr als die Hälfte des Bades aus.

Alle sonstigen Einrichtungen waren ebenfalls aus Gold und die Fliesen waren rot mit einem goldenen Schimmer. ,Passend zu Gryffindor eingerichtet. Ob sie wohl solche Räume auch für Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff haben? Auf der Karte des Rumtreibers habe ich solche Räume noch nie gesehen.' Nachdem Harry sich ein wenig aufgefrischt hatte und vergeblich versucht hatte seine Haare zu bändigen, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer.

10 Minuten später stand er vor der Tür, und seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, das es eine Minute nach Acht war, also klopfte Harry vorsichtig an und öffnete die Tür.

„Ah, Harry. Da bist du ja. Setzt dich doch. Und du brauchst nicht immer anzuklopfen, wenn du zum Essen kommst. Bei der großen Halle machst du das ja schließlich auch nicht." Begrüßte ihn Snape, welcher Harry freundlich anlächelte, Harry lächelte zurück und setzte sich auf den ihm von Snape zugewiesen Platz, welcher direkt neben Snape war. Auf der anderen Seite von Snape war ein freier Platz, der aber am Rand war und nicht weiter auffiel.

Zwischen Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout war eine Lücke und Harry vermutete das normalerweise Dumbledore dort saß.

Professor McGonagall, welche die Blicke von Harry bemerkt hatte erklärte wer fehlte: „Wie du ja schon weißt ist Albus unterwegs. Normalerweise sitzt er hier neben mir. Und der Platz neben Severus ist für die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste reserviert. Leider weiß bisher nur Albus wer das sein wird." Harry war neugierig geworden. Es würde diesmal also eine Frau unterrichten. Bisher hatten in diesem Fach nur Männer unterrichtet, seit Harry hier an der Schule war, und seit er hier war kam jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer. Wie das wohl dieses Jahr werden würde?

Nach längerem grübeln wand er sich seinem Essen zu, es gab Brathähnchen mit Kartoffeln und einer guten Soße.

Nachdem er fertig war, wandte sich Harry Snape zu: „Professor, es würde mich interessieren wie der Trank geht, den sie mir gegeben haben. Ich habe vorhin schon ein wenig geschlafen und hatte keine Alpträume!" „Natürlich. Kommen sie einfach morgen Abend in mein Labor. Ich werde es ihnen dort zeigen!" Antwortete Snape freundlich. Harry nickte und fragte sich wie ein Zauber es wohl schaffen konnte, einen so freundlichen Menschen unfreundlich und gemein zu machen.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch. Ich bin immer noch total müde und ich will noch zwei Briefe schreiben!" Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. "Phönixfeder" der Löwe gab das Zimmer frei und Harry trat ein.

Harry machte, als er zwei schwarze Schatten sah, das Licht an. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Eulen, wobei eine auf dem Schreibtisch saß und eine wild herum flatterte. Eine erkannte Harry sofort, die, die so wild herum flatterte. Es war Pig, die kleine Eule von Ron, der sie von Sirius hatte. Die andere war ihm unbekannt, sie saß einfach still auf seinem Schreibtisch und wartete, dass ihr jemand den Brief ab nahm.

Harry ging auf die Eule zu, die auf dem Tisch saß und band ihr den Brief ab, komischerweise flog die Eule nicht wieder weg, sondern blieb still sitzen und wartete.

Harry öffnete den Brief und erkannte sofort Hermines saubere Handschrift.

Hi Harry,

Es tut mir so leid wegen Sirius, ich habe es heute im Tagespropheten gelesen. Ich hoffe du glaubst jetzt nicht das du schuld bist, denn das stimmt nicht. Ich will auch nicht das du dich auslieferst, weil du denkst das du-weißt-schon-wer dann mit dem Morden von Muggel oder Zauberer aufhört, denn das tut er bestimmt nicht.

Harry fragte sich woher Hermine das wieder wusste, kannte sie ihn wirklich so gut das sie weiß, dass er sich Gedanken übers Ausliefern gemacht hat?

Also hab bloß nicht diesen Gedanken.

Nun zu etwas erfreulicherem, ich bin in Bulgarien, zwar nicht bei Viktor, denn Mum und Dad finden, ich bin noch etwas zu jung für Beziehungen, aber ich habe ihn mehrmals getroffen.

Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, das er etwas für mich ist, denn überall wo er hingeht kommen diese Mädchen und schupsen mich beiseite, meist übersieht er mich dann, aber was will man machen. Wir sind einfach gute Freunde und damit muss ich leben. Ehrlich gesagt will ich auch nicht mehr.

Ich frag mich was mit Ron los ist, seit ich erwähnt habe das ich Viktor mehrmals getroffen habe schreibt er mir immer seltener und wenn dann so abgehackte Briefe wie z.B. den hier :

Hi Hermine,

Wie geht es dir mir gut, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Dein Ron

Harry grinste, das war typisch Ron, aber warum Hermine es nicht heraus bekam wusste er nicht, denn Ron war ganz einfach eifersüchtig auf Krum.

Kannst du mir nicht sagen was mit ihm los ist oder weist du es nicht?

Übrigens, die Eule habe ich von Viktor als Freundschaftsgeschenk bekommen, er sagte wenn er schon keine Beziehung mit mir aufbauen kann, weil er so oft unterwegs ist, kann er mir doch einfach eine Art andauerndes Freundschaftsgeschenk machen. Er sagte so was wie „damit du immer an mich denkst, wenn ich nicht da bin." Ich fand das so süß.

Die Eule hört auf den Namen, Mailin und sie ist eigentlich sehr brav, sie versteht sich sogar mit Krummbein, aber sie kann manchmal etwas stur sein. Z.B. will sie nicht für längere Zeit in einem Käfig sein, was wieder Probleme auf bringt. Aber na ja.

Ich hoffe die Dursleys sind nicht zu grob zu dir.

Ich komme übrigens die letzten beiden Wochen zu Ron und dann fahren wir wahrscheinlich in die Winkelgasse. Ich hoffe Ron ist nicht so abgehackt wie in seinen Briefen.

Vielleicht kannst du ja auch zu den Weasleys kommen, oder wenn nicht, vielleicht dann in die Winkelgasse, wenn das auch nicht geht, dann sehen wir uns beim Gleis 9¾ , frag aber erst Dumbledore um eine Erlaubnis ob du zu den Weasleys oder in die Winkelgasse darfst, weil du darfst nicht von den Dursleys weg, soweit ich das verstanden habe.

Also dann, ich hoffe das du nicht allzu schlimme Ferien hast.

Deine Hermine

Harry legte den Brief bei Seite und fing Pig ein, welchem er jetzt den Brief ab nahm.

Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

Hi Harry,

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, denn die Nachricht das Sirius tot ist, ist glaub ich nicht so leicht zu verkraften oder? Weißt du was die größte Frechheit war? Fudge versucht immer noch zu leugnen das Du-weist-schon-wer wieder auferstanden ist. Und weißt du was er zu Sirius Tod gesagt hat? Ich zitiere :Black war doch selber schuld, er hat doch die ganze Zeit gelacht als er abgeführt wurde, ich werde in meinem Stand als Minister mich entschuldigen das so etwas passieren konnte und werde versuchen, dass die Ministeriums Einheit für die Sträflinge bessere Beweise sammelt um den richtigen Täter zu finden.

Der hat doch ein Rad ab oder? Als ob er nicht auch gelacht hätte, wenn seine besten Freunde gestorben wären und ihm der Mord zugeworfen wird.

Ich hoffe Fudge wird bald vom Amt enthoben. Ein anderer wäre viel besser als er.

Ich hoffe die Dursleys lassen dich in Ruhe, denn du hast ja schon genug Probleme, wenn nicht, muss ich Mum überzeugen das sie und Dad dich holen sollen.

Hast du schon gehört? Hermine ist bei Viktor ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Zum Glück sind sie nur Freunde, hoff ich doch, Hermine hat so etwas angedeutet aber genau weiß ich es nicht.

Fred und George arbeiten an Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze weiter, sie sind Tag und Nacht damit beschäftigt. Mum erlaubt es sogar, ich glaube weil sie nicht mehr will, das Fred und George ins Ministerium kommen, nachdem das mit Crouch passiert ist und jetzt das mit Sirius. Mum hat sogar geheult, als sie heute Früh die Zeitung aufgeklappt hat. Ich hoffe du nimmst das nicht so schwer auf. Es tut mir so leid, und ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein um dir Trost oder was auch immer zu spenden. Ich mochte Sirius. Ich hoffe Lupin nimmt das auch nicht so schwer auf, denn jetzt hat er ja keinen mehr von seinen früheren Freunden.

Jetzt wird der Brief doch wieder mehr ein Trauerbrief, dabei wollte ich dir Trost spenden, ich bin auch zu ungeschickt.

Vielleicht heitert dich das noch auf. Fred und George haben mir einen neuen Festumhang gekauft. Ich frag mich zwar woher sie das ganze Geld für ihre Scherze und den Festumhang haben, aber sie sagen nichts. Ginny meint, sie hätten Gringotts ausgeraubt, aber ehrlich dann wäre es mehr.

Ginny ist irgendwie komisch als sie heute früh von Mum die ganze Geschichte von Sirius gehört hat, ist sie heulend in ihr Zimmer gerannt und ist nicht wieder rausgekommen. Keine Ahnung was das soll.

Na ja ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein, denn hier ist es langweilig.

Also dann halt die Ohren steif

Dein Ron

Harry lächelte gequält, jetzt hatten sie genau das Gegenteil erreicht, denn jetzt dachte er wieder an Sirius, aber einesteils wusste er jetzt das seine Freunde noch an ihn dachten, denn seit er bei den Dursleys war, hatte er noch keinen Brief von ihnen bekommen. Harry sammelte sich etwas und schrieb zwei Antworten, die für Hermine lautete:

Hi Hermine,

Ja ich hatte den Gedanken das ich mich ausliefere, aber Mum, Dad, Sirius und alle anderen hätten das sicher nicht gewollt, denn nicht umsonst sind sie für mich gestorben. Ich werde mich gegen Voldemort wappnen und dann hat er keine Chance mehr ,ich werde Voldemort nicht weiter so morden lassen.

Das mit Viktor ist schön, nicht falsch verstehen, ich meine das es schön ist das du einen Freund in den Ferien besuchen darfst, nicht das du keine Beziehung eingehen darfst. Mailin ist schön, das mit ihrem Käfig ist nicht so schlimm , aber du kannst sie ja einfach fliegen lassen oder so.

Was mit Ron ist weiß ich zwar, aber ich glaube ihr solltet das selber regeln, denn in so etwas habe ich keinerlei Erfahrung, wirklich.

Ich bin zum Glück nicht mehr bei den Dursleys, Dumbledore hat mich heute früh abgeholt. Eins wirst du nicht glauben Snape hat sich wirklich verändert, er ist richtig nett. Er stand unter einem Zauber seines Vaters, der ihn böse und gemein werden ließ, aber jetzt starb sein Vater und er konnte sich von dem Zauber befreien. Ich soll mit ihm die ganzen letzten Ferien verbringen.

Ich find es schön das du zu den Weasleys darfst, ich glaube das ich nicht darf, vielleicht darf ich einen Tag in die Winkelgasse.

Wenn du bei den Weasleys bist, frag Ron einfach warum er so ist, sag ihm auch das, das du und Viktor nur Freunde seid, dann wird er wahrscheinlich nicht so eifersüchtig mehr sein.

Also dann noch schöne Ferien.

Dein Harry

Die Antwort für Ron lautet wie folgend:

Hi Ron,

Dein Brief war schon etwas mehr die Trauertour, aber die Hauptsache ist das du es versucht hast. Ich danke dir das du mir Trost spenden willst, aber ich glaube ich komme klar. Jetzt bin ich ja nicht mehr bei den Dursleys, ja du hast richtig gehört ich bin nicht mehr bei den Dursleys. Ich bin in Hogwarts, Dumbledore hat mich abgeholt und jetzt darf ich sogar Zaubern um mich zu wappnen. Weißt du Snape ist nicht mehr so fies wie er mal war, denn er stand unter einem Zauber den sein Vaters auf ihn sprach, aber sein Vater starb und damit der Zauber auch. Er ist richtig gehend freundlich.

Ich hoffe Ginny geht es bald wieder besser und sag ihr doch, das sie nicht wegen Sirius weinen soll, denn ich will nicht das sie weint, es reicht schon das ich rumheule wegen ihm.

Lupin ist wirklich arm dran ich muss ihn irgendwie aufheitern hast du eine Idee wie? Was könnte ich ihm für ein Geschenk machen um ihn von Sirius abzulenken?

Mir geht es so lala, ich freu mich das ich in Hogwarts bin, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich zu Sirius Tod sagen soll. Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt zu beschäftigt um an ihn zu denken, denn ich weiß nicht was ich sonst denke, wenn ich an ihn denke.

Na ja schade, das ich nicht zu dir kann aber vielleicht kann ich Snape ja überreden das ich in die Winkelgasse kann um dich und Hermine zu treffen und Ginny.

Also schöne Grüße an Ginny.

Tschau dann dein Harry.

Harry gab Mailin den Brief für Hermine : „ Mailin flieg das doch bitte wieder zu Hermine." Sie drehte ihren Kopf ca. 90° als Antwort und flog dann aus dem Fenster. Harry nahm Rons Brief und band ihn an Pig, welcher die ganze Zeit nicht still stand. „Hier bring das zu Ron."

Mit dem Brief am Bein flog Pig davon, Richtung Fuchsbau, das Haus von den Weasleys.

Erst als die beiden Eulen nicht mehr zu sehen waren senkte Harry den Kopf. Langsam zog er sich um und landete weich in seinem Bett, als er sich reinschmiss. Harry stellte noch schnell den Wecker auf acht Uhr morgens und schlief mit zwei Tränen und zwei Gedanken ein, welche lauteten:

„Ich werde die Welt vor Voldemort befreien." Und „Ich werde Sirius alle Ehre erweisen und ein so guter Zauberer werden wie sonst wer."

3.Serena Rondau und ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse 

„Aufstehen, das Frühstück wartet." Harry richtete sich auf und brachte den Wecker zum Schweigen. Er ging ins Bad, duschte sich ausgiebig, putzte die Zähne und zog sich an. Als er fertig war stellte er erschrocken fest das es schon dreiviertel neun war. ,Ich dachte immer nur Frauen brauchen so lang' mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Harry auf zum Lehrerzimmer.

In diesem saßen bereits Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?" begrüßte Professor Snape Harry freundlich. „So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich vermute das liegt am Trank den sie mir gegeben haben, oder?" fragte Harry. „Vermutlich!" Harry setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem er schon am vorherigem Tag gesessen hatte.

Während Harry aß, kamen auch die anderen Professoren und setzten sich auf ihre jeweiligen Plätze. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, obwohl bereits alle außer Professor Dumbledore da waren. Doch genau dieser trat einen Moment später ein, in Begleitung einer Frau, die recht hübsch und in Professor Snapes Alter war, dieser verschluckte sich an seiner Semmel, als er sah wer da kam.

"Was macht DIE hier?" Professor Snape war aufgesprungen. "Ah, wie ich sehe Severus, erinnerst du dich an Serena!" Professor Dumbledore lächelte. „Was? Sie haben mir nicht gesagt das die Rührkelle hier unterrichtet!" brauste diese Serena auf. „Rührkelle? Das musst du gerade sagen, Kratzbürste!" fauchte Professor Snape. „Fledermaus!" „Seeigel!" „Hässliche Pute!" „Eingebildeter Dackel!" ...

So gingen die Beschimpfungen weiter und seltsamerweise schienen ihnen die Schimpfwörter nicht auszugehen. Harry verfolgte diese Diskussion verwirrt. Professor Dumbledore, der bemerkte das Harry verwirrt war, erklärte: „Diese Freundschaft," Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte, „ist nicht durch den Zauber entstanden. Sie ist auf ganz natürlicher Basis aufgebaut und manchmal recht amüsant." „Und lehrreich." fügte Harry hinzu, „So viele Schimpfwörter habe ich noch nie auf einmal gehört. Die zwei sind wirklich gute Lehrer." „Lehrer? DIE soll hier unterrichten?" Professor Snape schrie schon fast. Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte, „Richtig, Severus. Serena wird hier unterrichten. Harry, das ist Professor Serena Rondau. Sie wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bis zur 4.Klasse und Flugunterricht geben. Ab der 5.Klasse wird Severus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen." „Na wenigstens etwas!" Professor Snape sowie Professor Rondau schmollten wie kleine Kinder die keinen Lutscher bekamen, deshalb musste Harry, wie auch das ganze Lehrerkollegium grinsen, sogar Professor McGonagall.

Nachdem sich Professor Dumbledore, Professor Rondau und Professor Snape wieder hingesetzt hatten und fertig gegessen hatten sprach Professor Dumbledore noch einmal: „Da Serena noch einige Sachen in der Winkelgasse kaufen muss, wird sie euch zwei begleiten. Sie hat auch schon zugestimmt" „Als sie gesagt haben ich würde mit dem Zaubertranklehrer in die Winkelgasse gehen, wusste ich noch nicht, dass das die Fledermaus sein würde." Und schon gingen die Beschimpfungen weiter. Harry wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore: „Wann werden wir in die Winkelgasse gehen?" „Um zehn Uhr. Ihr werdet mit Flohpulver reisen." Harry stöhnte. Flohpulver war die Fortbewegung, die Harry am meisten verabscheute.

Um zehn stand Harry mit Professor Snape und Professor Rondau vor dem Kamin im Lehrerzimmer und hielt eine Schüssel mit Flohpulver in der Hand. Er warf eine Prise ins Feuer, gab die Schüssel an Professor Snape, stieg ins Feuer und rief laut: "Winkelgasse."

Einen Moment später trat Harry aus einen Kamin in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Kurz darauf stiegen Professor Rondau und dann Professor Snape aus dem Kamin. Harry zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über die Stirn und verließ schnell den Tropfenden Kessel. Die zwei Professoren folgten ihm. „Warum hast du dir die Kapuze aufgezogen?" fragte Professor Rondau. „Hätte auch nur einer die Narbe auf meiner Stirn gesehen wären wir nicht mehr raus gekommen." erklärte Harry.

„Wir teilen uns auf. Die Kratzbürste besorgt ihre Sachen und wir gehen zu Olivander und den anderen Läden. In eineinhalb Stunde treffen wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel." Professor Rondau beherrschte sich und ging in Richtung Florish & Blotts.

Harry hörte Professor Snape sagen. „Du brauchst neue Umhänge würde ich sagen, dann besorgen wir deine Schulsachen und dann gehen wir zu Olivander ok?"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie erst zu Madam Malkins Laden, dann zu Florish und Blotts und die anderen Läden. Nicht einmal begegneten sie Professor Rondau und als sie alles hatten betraten sie den Laden von Olivander.

„Guten Tag, Ah Mister Potter und Mister Snape. Womit kann ich dienen?" kam eine Stimme aus dem Schatten und einen Moment später trat ein alter Mann aus der Ecke. "Wir brauchen einen zweiten Zauberstab für Harry, damit er sich besser gegen den dunklen Lord verteidigen kann." Mister Olivander nickte und nahm eine Schachtel aus dem Regal, er öffnete sie und nahm einen länglichen Stab heraus, er reichte in Harry.

Dieser nahm ihn und schwang ihn durch die Luft, sofort riss Mister Olivander den Stab aus Harrys Hand.

Das wiederholte sich, bis eine dreiviertel Stunde um war. "Eine Frage, hat das bei deinem ersten Zauberstab auch so lange gedauert?" stöhnte Professor Snape. Harry nickte und nahm den nächsten Zauberstab entgegen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und es stoben bunte Funken aus der Spitze, bevor Harry den Stab auch nur heben konnte. „Ja das ist er. Weide, 14 Zoll, Reziusblüten- Fasern und Löwenschwanzhaar. Kein einziger meiner anderen Stäbe hat diese zwei Dinge in sich. Schon wieder ein sehr seltsamer Stab." „Löwenschwanzhaar? Das könnte Albus interessieren." murmelte Professor Snape „Wieso?" Harry schaute interessiert zu Professor Snape. Doch der gab Mister Olivander nur das Geld und ging aus dem Laden.

Professor Rondau erwartete die zwei schon, als sie im Tropfendem Kessel ankamen: „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hab heute auch noch was anderes vor Fledermaus. Ist nicht böse gegen dich gemeint Harry, aber die Rührkelle hat sich vermutlich wieder verlaufen, oder?" „Eigentlich nicht. Aber bei mir sind die Zauberstäbe immer so eigenwillig. Keiner will von mir gekauft werden!" Harry tat ganz beleidigt, was die zwei Lehrer zum Lachen brachte. „Na, seht ihr! Geht doch. Wenn ich noch ein wenig weiter an euch arbeite, dann seid ihr schon ein Liebespaar!" „Was?" kam aus den Professoren wie aus einem Mund. „Ihr werdet euch immer ähnlicher!" Harry grinste. Professor Snape stöhnte und ging in den Kamin, sagte Hogwarts, und verschwand, Harry und Professor Rondau folgten ihm.

Nachdem Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer war, übte er erst einmal mit seinem neuen Zauberstab. Während Harry Kissen durch das Zimmer fliegen ließ, dachte er über den Zauberstabkauf nach. ,Wieso könnte es Professor Dumbledore interessieren, was in meinen Zauberstab ist?'

Plötzlich flammte im Kamin, der neben dem Kleiderschrank stand ein Feuer auf und Professor Dumbledores Gesicht erschien darin. "Harry, könntest du bitte in mein Büro kommen? Das Passwort lautet Erdbeerkuchen mit Sahne!" „Klar, äh Professor. Denken sie sich immer diese Passwörter aus?" „Natürlich. Aber einen kleinen Nachteil hat es. Wer weiß, was ich gerne esse, weiß, wie er bei mir reinkommen kann!" Professor Dumbledores Kopf verschwand und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.  
"Erdbeerkuchen mit Sahne" der Wasserspeier gab die Treppe zu Professor Dumbledores Büro frei und Harry ließ sich von ihr nach oben befördern. Als er vor der Tür stand hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Professor McGonagall: „Aber das kann doch nicht sein, Albus. Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!" „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, aber du wirst es gleich sehen. Harry komm rein." ,Woher weiß Dumbledore dass ich hier bin?' Fragte sich Harry, aber er öffnete die Tür.

Außer Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren auch Professor Rondau und Professor Snape anwesend. „Harry, es geht um deinen neuen Zauberstab. Nur wenige Leute können Zauberstäbe mit Löwen-, Schlangen-, Adlern- und Dachs- Haaren bzw. Schuppen oder Federn benutzen. Nun genauer gesagt, nur Personen aus den Familien Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren solche. Die Namen der Familie änderte sich im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder, bis niemand mehr wusste wer nun ein Nachfahre der Gründer Hogwarts war. Das heißt Harry, dass du aus der Familie Gryffindor kommst. Severus wird dir erklären was das bedeutet." Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore an, bis Professor Snape sich ihm schließlich zuwandte: „Komm mit, Harry." Harry nickte und ging hinter Professor Snape aus dem Zimmer.

Die zwei gingen 20 Minuten lang durch das Schloss, bis sie vor einer Tür standen. Diese Tür wurde von einer Löwen-Phönixstatue bewacht und hatte keinen Türgriff. "Harry, nimm deinen neuen Zauberstab und tippe gegen den Kopf des Phönix." Wies ihn Professor Snape an. Harry nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen den Kopf des Phönix. Die Statue und Harrys Zauberstab leuchteten kurz Rot und dann golden auf. Der Phönix der auf dem Löwen saß flog auf den Türrahmen, der Löwe, schritt beiseite und setzte sich, und die Tür bekam einen schönen goldrot glänzenden Griff. Beide wurden wieder zu Statuen und blieben jetzt jeder an ihrem Platz stehen, der Phönix auf dem Rahmen der Tür, mit aus gestreckten Flügeln und der Löwe neben der Tür, Hoheitlich sitzend. Die beiden Statuen sahen so aus, als ob sie ab jetzt diese Tür von diesen Stellen aus bewachen würden.

Harry drückte die Klinke runter, betrat dann den Raum und schaute sich um. Der Boden schien aus einen einzigen riesigen roten Stein mit goldenen Schimmer zu sein. Die Wände waren golden und die Decke zeigte wie in der großen Halle den Himmel, der Raum war Rund und mindesten 30m² groß und an der Wand waren mehrere Türen.

Harry hörte wie Professor Snape eintrat und die Tür sich von alleine schloss. „Was ist das für ein Raum, Professor?" „Also, erstens, wir verstehen uns ja jetzt recht gut und es regt mich auch auf das du mich immer Professor nennst. Ich möchte das du mich Severus nennst, okay? Zweitens, dies ist der Raum von Godric Gryffindor. Er hat ihn gebaut, damit seine Nachfahren alles mögliche trainieren konnten. Und drittens, die Familien der Gründer waren die mächtigsten Familien die es gab, und da du ein Nachfahre bist, den es auch noch gibt, bist du vermutlich auch sehr mächtig.

Eine Fähigkeit von ihnen war, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, eine andere sich in zwei verschiedene Animagie zu verwandeln, oder auch telepatischen Kontakt zu anderen aufzunehmen, mehr weiß niemand, genau aber ich glaube es gibt noch viel mehr.

Du kannst hier das alles trainieren und hinter diesen Türen sind Räume in denen man Fechten und andere Kampfarten trainieren kann, ein Entspannungsraum, eine Bücherei, in der du alles über deine Fähigkeiten erfahren kannst und noch andere Dinge die ich nicht weiß. Gewöhn dich erst einmal ein und komm nach dem Abendessen zu mir ins Labor. Ich wollte dir ja zeigen wie man den Trank braut. Und vergiss nicht, du nennst mich die Ferien über Severus!" „Ja, Pro... äh, ich meine... Severus." Professor Snape, oder besser gesagt Severus grinste und ließ Harry dann im Raum der Gryffindors alleine. Harry ging zur ersten Tür und öffnete sie. Dahinter war eine riesige Bücherei, die Hermine bestimmt gefallen würde. Hinter der zweiten Tür war ein Fechtraum, welcher alles mögliche an Trainings Methoden hatte, auch Körpertraining konnte man hier machen. Hinter der dritten Tür war ein Entspannungsraum, es war, als ob man am Meer wäre, es war ein Strand mit Liegestuhl, einem kleinen See, es war warm und die Sonne schien im Raum, hinter der vierten Tür war ein Arbeitsraum mit Schreibtisch, hinter der fünften und letzten Tür war ein Raum, der dem Fechtraum ein wenig ähnelte, nur mit dem Unterschied das es hier eine Art Parcours gab und der Raum größer war als alle anderen Räume.

Harry trat in diesen Raum und sah sich genauer um. Auf einem Halter lagen mehrere Stäbe, die etwa zwei Meter lang und aus Holz waren und noch vieles mehr was zu den Stäben und dem Parkcour passte.

Da Harry nicht wusste was für ein Raum das war, nahm er seinen neuen Zauberstab zur Hand. „Was ist das für ein Raum?" der Stab schwebte aus Harrys Hand und schrieb in die Luft: Der Stabkampf- und Renntrainings-Raum.

In Harrys Hand erschien ein Buch und der Zauberstab flog zurück zu Harry.

Harry schlug das Buch auf und las die erste Seite:

Der Stabkampf ist eine Kampfart die sehr selten benutzt wird, die Waffe, ein Holzstab der zwischen 1-3 Metern lang ist, wird dabei verwendet, dem Gegner den Stab aus der Hand zu schlagen oder ihn auf den Boden zu bringen. Der Kampf mit einem Stab erfordert viel Beweglichkeit, Körperkraft und Fitness. In diesem Buch werden sie lernen sich richtig für den Kampf aufzuwärmen, den Stab richtig zu benutzen und vieles mehr was nötig ist für den Stabkampf und sie werden erfahren, wie man richtig atmet um schneller rennen zu können. Noch viel Spaß bei diesem Buch.

Harry klappte das Buch wieder zu. Er würde sich später nochmals um den Stabkampf kümmern, jetzt wollte er erst einmal in die Bücherei. Er verließ also das Zimmer und ging zur Bibliothek.

,Mal sehen was es so für Gryffindor Erben gibt!' Harry durchstöberte die Regalreihen bis er schließlich auf ein Buch mit dem Namen: "Gryffindor Animagie" stieß. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch der ebenfalls in der Bücherei stand und begann zu lesen:

Ein normaler Erbe von Gryffindor hat die Gabe sich in drei verschiedene Animagie zu verwandeln. Das Standardtier, welches jeder Erbe wird, ist eine Löwe, die anderen beiden Tiere werden den Charakter des Erben wiederspiegeln. Es gibt keine Altersbeschränkung, solange man dieses Buch hier besitzt was einem hilft, ein Animagus zu werden.

In diesem Buch wird ihnen erklärt wie sie herausfinden, was ihr zweites Animagus-Gesicht ist, wie sie ein Animagus werden und außerdem ist eine Liste mit allen magischen und nichtmagischen Tieren vorhanden, auf welcher der dazugehörige Charakter aufgeschrieben ist.

,Das könnte interessant werden, ich frag mal Professor Dumbledore ob ich einer werden darf.' Mit diesem Gedanken ging Harry zum Kamin, der in der Bücherei stand, auf dem zwei Behälter standen. Auf dem einen Behälter war die Aufschrift Flohpulver und auf dem anderen Kontaktpulver.

Harry nahm eine Priese Kontaktpulver und schmiss sie in das Feuer, dann rief er den Namen: "Professor Dumbledore!" sofort erschien der Kopf von Professor Dumbledore im Feuer der sich auch gleich an Harry wendete: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?" „Ich bin hier in der Bibliothek der Gryffindors. Und hier habe ich ein Buch über Animagie gefunden. Darin steht das ich ein Animagus werden kann, ohne das ich ein bestimmtes Alter erreichen muss und das ich mich im Ministerium nicht eintragen muss! Könnte ich vielleicht ein Animagus werden?" „Aber natürlich, Harry! Du musst nur ein bisschen üben. Ach übrigens, das Abendessen beginnt gleich. Kommst du?" „Sofort Professor!" „Ach, Harry. Bitte nenn mich die Ferien über Albus. Severus hat dich ja auch schon darum gebeten, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Albus!" Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er den Schulleiter, vor dem sogar Voldemort ein wenig Angst hatte, mit seinen Vornamen ansprach.

Der Kopf von Albus verschwand und Harry verließ das Zimmer der Gryffindors.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry hinunter in die Kerker. Severus war schon vorgegangen um die Zutaten zu suchen. Harry war sehr gespannt wie Severus jetzt war, wenn man einen Zaubertrank von ihm lernte, aber Harry vermutete dass Severus sich auch in Zaubertränke verändert hatte.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete, legte Severus gerade die letzten Zutaten auf den Tisch. „Gutes Timing, Harry! Wir können gleich anfangen. Hast du deinen Kessel dabei oder soll ich dir einen leihen?" „Nein Danke, ich hab meinen dabei." Harry holte einen Kessel, der ungefähr so groß wie ein Teelicht war, aus seiner Tasche. Dann holte er seinen ersten Zauberstab heraus, tippte den Kessel an und sprach dabei: "Repoldium." Dies war der Gegenzauber von Repoldius und der Kessel wuchs zu seiner Normalgröße an.

Daraufhin erklärte Professor Snape das Rezept: „Gut. Du mörserst als erstes die Schlangenhaut klein, während im Kessel bereits das Wasser anfängt zu kochen. Dann..." Harry hielt sich genau an die Anweisungen und speicherte jede Zutat und Tätigkeit in seinen Gehirn ab. Harry stellte fest, das ihm Zaubertränke brauen Spaß machte, das hätte er sich vor den Sommerferien nie träumen lassen.

Nach einer Stunde war der Trank schließlich fertig und der Trank war genau wie der, den Harry gestern getrunken hatte, lila. Harry half Severus dabei den Trank in Fläschchen zu füllen und klebte auf jedes ein Etikett. „Nimm dir eine Flasche mit und trink sie wenn du dich schlecht fühlst, du kannst dir jederzeit ein Fläschchen holen, aber trink nicht zu viel davon, denn das ist wiederum schlecht für den Körper." Severus sah Harry etwas streng an, was soviel bedeutete wie, das er es lieber sein lassen sollte, zu viel zu trinken.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Zaubertränke hat mir richtig spaß gemacht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Zaubertränke herstellen so viel spaß macht." „Wenn es dir gefallen hat, dann kannst du ja morgen Abend wieder kommen!" Harry nickte erfreut dieses Angebot bekommen zu haben, schrumpfte seinen Kessel und verließ den Kerker in Richtung Löwe und Phönix, die vor Harrys Zimmer standen.

4.Ein Rephortus 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry auf bevor sein Wecker anfing zu nerven. Er duschte sich ausgiebig, zog sich einen neuen Umhang an und ging Frühstücken. Er wollt gerade die Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnen als er ein dumpfes Geräusch und darauf hin zwei streitende Stimmen hörte. ,Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!' „Hätte die werte Fledermaus nicht besser aufpassen können? Wegen dir sind alle meine Bücher runter gefallen!" „Du hast mich doch angerempelt, Kratzbürste. Und jetzt ist der Trank ausgelaufen." „Jetzt soll ich wieder was für deine Unfähigkeit können!"

Um zu verhindern dass Harrys Trommelfelder vor lauter Streitlärm platzten, drückte er die Klinke runter und flüchtete in das Lehrerzimmer. „Guten Morgen Harry!" begrüßte Prof. McGonagall Harry freundlich. Harry grüßte zurück uns setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Eine Minute später wurde dir Tür aufgestoßen und Severus und Prof. Rondau traten streitend ein. „Könntet ihr eure Streiterei bitte verschieben? Es ist doch ein wenig laut!" mit diesen Worten von Albus beruhigten sich die beiden wieder ein wenig und setzten sich wütend ansehend auf ihre Plätze.

,Wenn Blicke töten könnten...' Harry wurde in seinem Gedanken gestört als Albus aufstand. „Also, als erstes möchte ich bekannt geben, Harry, das jeder Lehrer einverstanden ist, dass du uns alle während der Sommerferien mit dem Vornamen ansprichst. Und zweitens, ich werde heute wieder etwas unterwegs sein und Serena will sich den verbotenen Wald anschauen. Da ich ihn ihr nicht zeigen kann und Severus heute sowieso einen Ausflug zum Zutaten sammeln dorthin machen wollte, habe ich beschlossen das Serena Severus begleitet. Vielleicht will ja Harry auch noch mitgehen!" Harry nickte, während Severus und Serena schnaubten und noch finsterer drein schauten.

„Wir treffen uns um 11.00 Uhr in der Eingangshalle." sagte Severus mehr zu Harry als zu Serena.

Um 11.00 gingen die drei los.

Als sie im Wald auf einer Lichtung ankamen, begann Severus zu sprechen: „Ich zeige Harry jetzt die Kräuter die wir brauchen und du bleibst auf der Lichtung, ich habe keine Lust dich Ewigkeiten zu suchen." Serena schnaubte, setzte sich aber auf den Boden und wartete.  
Sie waren jetzt, seit sie die Lichtung verlassen hatten, 10 Minuten unterwegs und Severus zeigt Harry gerade das letzte Kraut das sie benötigten. Severus erklärte gerade die Eigenschaften des Krautes, die Erkennungszeichen und erzählte in was für Tränke das Kraut kam, als sie einen Schrei hörten, der ganz eindeutig von der Lichtung kam. Alarmiert sprangen sie auf und liefen zurück.

Auf der Lichtung war Serena und ein Tier, das Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. "Ein Rephortus!", stieß Severus geschockt aus und zog seinen Zauberstab, traute sich jedoch nicht anzugreifen, da der Rephortus seine scharfen Zähne in den Arm von Serena versenkt hatte und sie gefährdet war getroffen zu werden.

Harry ließ eine Art Knall ertönen, welchen er mit dem Zauberstab gemacht hatte, und sah das Tier böse an.

Der Rephortus erschrak und bemerkte die zwei, am Rand stehenden, Personen. Sofort begann er seine Gier nach Harry zu richten, da er nicht jeden Tag so ein schönes zartes Fleisch verspeisen konnte. Er ließ von Serena ab und stürzte auf Harry zu. Severus war immer noch zu schockiert um zu reagieren, also ergriff Harry die Chance und schickte einen Stupor-Zauber auf den Rephortus los. Dieser kippte sofort um und Harry besah sich diese eigenartige Kreatur genauer. Sie war etwa einen Meter groß, war Schwarz, nur am Halsansatz ging die Farbe ins grau und der Kopf war vollkommen weiß, das Maul ähnelte eher einen Schnabel, hatte aber 5 cm lange Zähne, das Tier hatte zwei Schwänze die, wie Harry nun feststellte, zwei Schlangen, die an den Rephortus angewachsen waren, waren, er hatte Hasenohren ähnliche Ohren und auf seinen Rücken wuchsen Zacken.

Severus war inzwischen entstarrt und ,eindeutig besorgt, zu Serena geeilt. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden und ihre Wunde blutete heftig. Schließlich raffte sich Severus auf ließ Serena schweben und eilte, gefolgt von Harry, der sich schnell noch ein paar Haare des Rephortus zupfte, zum Schloss zurück.

Als Harry und Severus mit der verletzten Serena in den Krankenflügel kamen, war gerade Albus anwesend und wollte natürlich sofort wissen was passiert war, also fing Harry an zu erzählen, da Severus zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich um Serena zu sorgen.

„Ein Rephortus, hhhmmm, ich dachte es wären keine mehr im Wald..." murmelte Albus, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, "Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du musst wissen, Harry, ein Rephortus überträgt mit seinem Biss ein Gift in den Körper des Opfers und wenn dieses nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden den Gegentrank bekommt, dann wacht es nie mehr auf. Also, geh sofort in die Bibliothek, in der verbotenen Abteilung ist ein Buch, „höchstpotente Zaubertränke" heißt es, such darin das Rezept für den Gegentrank."  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg und als er Madam Pince schnell alles erzählt hatte, brachte sie ihm das Buch. Während er sich Richtung Labor von Severus machte, suchte er bereits die richtige Seite.  
Im Labor wartete bereits Severus, der von Albus wusste was zu tun war. „Was brauchen wir?" man konnte an Severus Stimme gut hören wie besorgt er war. „Also... wir brauchen:  
geriebene Drachenhaut," „haben wir." Severus holte ein Glasgefäß aus dem Schrank.

„Ein Haar des Rephortus" Severus stockte schockiert „Misst wo sollen wir das jetzt herbringen? Ich glaube wir müssen wieder einen Ausflug zum Rephortus machen, hoffentlich liegt er noch da." So schnell wie Severus gesprochen hatte, konnte Harry nicht reagieren, und so wollte Severus gerade durch die Tür verschwinden, als Harry ihn noch schnell zurück pfeifen konnte.

„Halt, ich hab doch die Haare, ich weiß doch das man meist Haare von dem Tier braucht welches einen angegriffen hat." Severus atmete erleichtert auf und sagte „Sag das doch gleich, nun weiter was brauchen wir noch?" Harry gab Severus die Haare und las weiter vor:

„Okay, also weiter: getrocknete Alraunenfasern" „Ja" „10 Vogelspinnenbeine" „Ja" „Ein Fledermausflügel" „Ja" „Eine Phönixträne ... die können wir sicher von Fawkes haben" „Ja ich glaube hier hab ich sogar noch welche. Ja hier." „Ok weiter, fünf Tropfen von dem Blut des Opfers." „Holen wir dann." "Und fünf Tropfen von ... oho ... dem Blut dessen Liebhabers!" Severus starrte Harry an und sagte dann schließlich: „Lass den Quatsch, Harry! Was brauchen wir noch?" „Das ist mein voller Ernst, hier steht es!" „Und wo sollen wir das herbekommen?" „Das ist doch ganz einfach... du schneidest dir in den Finger und schon haben wir das Blut!"

Harry musste sich vor einem Kessel ducken, nachdem er das gesagt hatte.

„Das funktioniert nie! Und dann stirbt sie weil es das falsche Blut war!" Die Stimme von Severus wurde immer besorgter. „Das klappt, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Jetzt hol ich Serenas Blut." bevor Severus etwas dagegen sagen konnte, war Harry verschwunden. Grummelnd nahm er ein Messer, schnitt sich in den Finger und ließ das Blut in ein Reagenzglas tropfen. Kurz darauf kam Harry mit dem Blut von Serena wieder.

2 Stunden später war der Trank fertig, nur Severus Blut fehlte noch. "Bis jetzt ist es die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz!" gab Harry bekannt und fügte die fünf Tropfen Blut hinzu. Langsam wurde aus der bisher roten Farbe gelb.

„Und, stimmt die Farbe?" Severus war deutlich aufgeregt. „Natürlich stimmt die Farbe! Schließlich bist du ja in Serena ..." wieder flog ein Kessel knapp über Harrys Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut! Serena muss alle zwei Stunden ein Glas trinken, also bringen wir den Trank nach oben!"

Gesagt, getan und schon bald flößte Severus ihr den Trank ein. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Wehe es funktioniert nicht. Und du sagst es niemanden, hast du gehört, niemanden, wessen Blut im Trank ist!" Bei diesem Satz war Severus zu beachtlicher Größe gewachsen und Harry zog nur seinen Kopf ein und nickte. Er stellte seinen magischen Wecker neben das Bett und stellte ihn in einen zwei Stunden Abstand. Severus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Serenas Bett und Harry eilte zu Albus um ihm vom Stand der Dinge zu erzählen. 

"...und jetzt gibt Severus, Serena alle 2 Stunden den Trank bis sie aufwacht!" endete Harry mit seiner Erzählung. „Gut. Du wolltest doch Animagus werden, Harry. Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu trainieren, wirst du auch kaum von einem abgelenkt." Harry nickte und verschwand Richtung Gryffindorraum.  
'Mal sehen... ah, da ist ja das Buch!' Harry nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und las sich das erste Kapitel durch:  
1. Da das Training sehr anstrengend ist, sollte man sich immer davor aufwärmen. Empfohlen sind Rumpfübungen und Liegestützen.  
2. Bevor man mit dem eigentlichen Training beginnt, sollte man seine Kondition und andere Körpertätigkeiten trainieren.

Harry klappte das Buch zu. Dass hieß das er erst einmal sehr viel Körper- und Renntraining brauchte, schließlich war er nicht gerade der trainierteste, denn nur ein paar mal Quidditch trainierte einen noch lange nicht!  
Also begab er sich in seinen Stabkampf- und Renntrainingsraum, er ging an den Trainingsgeräten die im ganze Raum verteilt waren vorbei und ging zum Parcours, allerdings ein recht einfacher mit ein paar Hindernissen umgeben von Bäumen und anderen Gewächs und die Sonne drang nur zum Parkcour durch. "Wow" war das einzigste was Harry dazu sagen konnte, da es ein unheimlich schönes Bild gab, wie die untergehende Sonne den Parkcour rot färbte. Harry fing an sich aufzuwärmen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte Harry schwitzend und unregelmäßig atmend auf zu trainieren. Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf stellte er fest, dass es in einer halben Stunde Zeit zum Abendessen war. Er ging in sein Zimmer, duschte schnell, zog sich um und ging zum Abendessen. Die arme Serena und den besorgten Severus hatte er tatsächlich fast vergessen, als er aber am Tisch die zwei leeren Plätze neben sich sah, machte sich wieder Besorgnis in ihm breit.

Um sich von seinen Sorgen um Serena abzulenken, trainierte Harry die nächsten Tage fast die ganze Zeit über. Aber er trainierte nicht nur zum Animagus- Training, nein, er trainierte auch den Stabkampf, fechten und seine Magid- Fähigkeiten. Auch las er alle seine Schulbücher, die er recht interessant fand, durch und noch ein paar aus seiner Bibliothek. Und am Abend stellte er Tränke, die in seinem Schulbuch für Zaubertränke waren, her.

Nach vier Tagen von diesem Training war er mal wieder in der Bibliothek der Gryffindors. Er ging wie immer durch die Reihen und nahm die Bücher die ihm interessant vorkamen heraus, um sie zu lesen. Diesmal stach ihm sofort ein Buch ins Auge und er nahm es heraus. Die Elements-Beherrschung stand darauf. 'Wenn das hier in der Bibliothek steht, dann müsste ich doch eigentlich ein Element beherrschen können! Mal schauen was so drin steht.'  
Harry schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen:

Jedes Gryffindor- Familien- Mitglied kann mindestens ein Element beherrschen, allerdings braucht dies sehr viel Geduld. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass jemand alle vier Elemente beherrschen kann, kommt dies vor, so kann das GFM das fünfte Element erschaffen, dies ist erst ein einziges Mal geschehen, Merlin, ebenfalls ein GFM, hat dies zustande gebracht.

Die Elements-Beherrschung gibt es zwar auch in den Familien von Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, aber ist sie nicht so oft vorgekommen wie in Gryffindor, und wenn dann nur sehr schwach. Sie konnten das fünfte Element nicht erschaffen, maximal drei Elemente schaffte Grindelwald (ein sehr böser Zauberer der in Slytherin war, soweit ich mich erinnere, wenn dem nicht so ist sagt mir sofort bescheid) und zwei Slytherin selbst. Rowena schaffte auch zwei während Helga nur eins schaffte...

Den Rest des Tages vertiefte sich Harry in das Buch und las in die Nacht hinein, das Abendessen, hatte er verpasst. So bekam er auch nicht mit, das Serena eine Minute lang aufgewacht war.

Um 00.07 Uhr sah er mal wieder auf die Uhr und bemerkte, wie spät es schon war und er ging schleunigst ins Bett, damit er am nächsten Tag frisch weiter lernen konnte.

5.Verwirrung 

Am nächsten Morgen stand er müde auf, duschte sich, und ging zum Frühstück.  
„Harry!" der gerufene sah auf. Severus schaute gerade zur Tür vom Krankenflügel heraus, an dem Harry gerade vorbei lief. „Wo warst du gestern? Ich habe dich gesucht, und weißt du warum? Serena ist eine Minute lang aufgewacht und dann leider wieder eingeschlafen, aber Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass sie auf den Weg zur Besserung sei." Bevor Harry noch antworten konnte, war der Kopf von Severus schon wieder verschwunden. Harry schmunzelte, es war offensichtlich, dass Severus in Serena verliebt war und dass der Trank funktionierte, bestätigte das nur.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er gleich wieder in den Gryffindorraum, und wie immer absolvierte er erst sein Körpertraining. Als er den Parcours durch hatte ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme: "Sie bewältigen den Parcours Stufe 1 nun ohne Probleme, es wird auf Parcours Stufe 2 umgestellt." Und sofort tauchten schwierigere Hindernisse auf und der Parcours verlängerte sich.  
Kurz bestaunte Harry noch die Veränderung, dann ging er wieder zum lesen. Doch er musste feststellen, dass man für die Elementsbeherrschung mindestens Parcours Stufe 10 bewältigen musste, also suchte er sich für erste ein anderes Buch.

...3 Stunden später...  
Inzwischen hatte Harry schon wieder 3 Bücher gelesen und in dem letzten hatte er einen interessanten Zauber zum Räume herstellen gefunden. So machte er sich zu seinem Zimmer auf und änderte es ein wenig um. Das Zimmer war nun folgendermaßen gestaltet:  
Vom Zimmer, in dem der Eingang ist, jetzt ein Wohnzimmer mit Sessel, Kamin, Bildern von seinen Freunden und Eltern, Tisch u.s.w., geht es in folgende Zimmer:

-Bücherei -Arbeitsraum (Er hat es in die Bücherei verlegt um nicht immer erst ins eine dann ins andere Zimmer gehen zu müssen.)

-Fecht- und Körpertrainingsraum -Stabkampf- und Renntrainingsraum (Er hatte dieses ebenfalls zusammen gelegt, weil es gut zusammen passte und er dann alles in einem Trainieren konnte.)

-Entspannungsraum

-Schlafzimmer

-Zaubertrank-Labor -Lagerraum für Zutaten und Zaubertränke (Um alles mögliche an Zutaten gleich im Raum zu haben.)  
-Gästezimmer -Gästezimmer (falls Hermine oder Ron mal hier übernachten wollten aber nicht in einem Zimmer)

Harry überlegte sich ob er noch einen Quidditch Übungsraum bauen sollte beschloss dann aber das es draußen viel mehr spaß machen würde als hier drinnen, obwohl er ja Effekte reinbauen konnte.

Zufrieden wollte Harry gerade zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen, als er auf einer Uhr sah, welche ihm verriet, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Also machte er sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer und stellte erstaunt fest dass Severus am Tisch saß. „Na, nicht bei deiner Liebsten?" neckte Harry Severus und musste sich mal wieder vor einem Kessel ducken. „Serena ist wieder kurz aufgewacht und Madam Pomfrey hat mich zum Essen geschickt. Sie meinte, wenn ich noch länger nichts mehr esse und nur bei Serena wäre, dann würde ich bald selbst im Krankenflügel landen." „Oh, das glaube ich auch!" dann setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz. Nachdem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, wandte er sich wieder Severus zu. „Könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar Bücher für Zaubertränke geben? Im Schulbuch hab ich die meisten schon!" „Natürlich! Ich schick sie dir nachher per Kamin rüber." Harry nickte und stand auf. Er ging wieder in seine Privaträume und wiederholte noch mal sein Körpertraining, dann las er wieder im Animagusbuch.

Als plötzlich im Kamin Feuer entfachte und Severus Kopf auftauchte. "Du wolltest doch Bücher, Harry. Hier sind sie. Falls du etwas darin nicht verstehst oder dir Zutaten fehlen, ich bin im Krankenflügel." „Okay, danke!" Damit verschwand Severus Kopf wieder.

Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen seit dem Vorfall im verbotenen Wald vorbei, Ron und Hermine haben sich bis jetzt noch nicht gemeldet, Harry hatte bei dem Trainingsparcours bereits Stufe 5 erreicht und Serena war öfters aufgewacht.

Heute wollte Harry mal wieder zum Mittagessen gehen, er war in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft, aus seinen Räumen gekommen.

Als er das Lehrerzimmer betrat wartete dort eine Überraschung auf ihn. Am Tisch saß Serena, sie sah vollkommen gesund aus, und sie wandte sich um als sie Harry bemerkte, der sie bisher nur erstaunt angeschaut hatte. „Hallo Harry. Ich bin heute erst aufgewacht." Harry grüßte zurück und setzte sich dann an seinen Platz. WWenn du willst, kannst du heute wieder in mein Labor kommen. Dann kannst du mir auch gleich die Tränke zeigen die du gemacht hast!" sprach Severus Harry nun an. Dieser nickte.

Am Abend ging er wie besprochen in die Kerker zum Labor von Severus. Wie gewohnt ging er ohne klopfen in das Labor, zog sich allerdings schnell zurück und schloss die Tür wieder leise. Gerade war Serena bei Severus gewesen und die beiden hatten sich innig geküsst. 'Ich hatte recht. Das perfekte Paar!' Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen und ging dann wieder in sein Zimmer, da er sich sicher war, dass die beiden miteinander zu beschäftigt waren als das Severus sich noch daran erinnert hätte, dass Harry kommen wollte.

Harry nahm sich ein Buch, aus der Bücherei und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Irgendwann war er dann eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen erwachte Harry, weil er ein komisches Geräusch an seinem Fenster gehört hatte. Noch etwas Schlafwandelnd stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Doch nichts war zu sehen nicht eine kleinste Bewegung. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, ging sich Duschen und Umziehen. Sich immer noch fragend was das war ging er ins Lehrerzimmer um zu frühstücken.

Dort angekommen öffnete er die Tür, aber niemand war im Raum, nicht eine Menschenseele. Noch verwirrter, als nach dem Geräusch, sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war 8.13Uhr, also nicht zu früh und nicht zu spät, trotzdem war keine Menschenseele hier im Raum.

Harry setzte sich hin, begann zu essen, und lies sich nicht weiter stören.

Als er fertig war, war immer noch keine Menschenseele in den Raum gekommen, kein einziger. Harry stand verwirrt auf, ging aus dem Lehrerzimmer und lief durchs Schloss, nicht einer war zu sehen.

Er sah in die Große Halle, noch mal ins Lehrerzimmer, in den Krankenflügel, verschiedene Klassenzimmer, in den Kerkern, auf den Ländereien, nirgends ein Gesicht, geschweige denn ein Geräusch.

Verzweifelt setze er sich auf die Tribüne des Quidditchstadion und überlegte ob sie ihn vergessen hatten. ‚Wo sind die alle? Die müssten doch hier irgendwo sein? Oder haben sie mich vergessen? Ob das nur ein Traum ist?' Harry zwickte sich in die Schulter und lies es sofort bleiben ‚Nein das nicht. Aber wo sind die alle? Mist hätte ich nur die Karte, aber die wurde mir ja letztes Jahr weg genommen. Na ja geh ich halt wieder in meinen Raum.'

Harry stieg langsam die Tribüne wieder runter und ging Richtung Hogwarts als plötzlich eine erstaunte Stimme ertönte. „Harry? Was machst du hier? S Sind doch noch Ferien oder hab ich was verpasst?"

Harry drehte sich erleichtert um, er freute sich nicht ganz alleine zu sein. „Hi Hagrid ich bin hier, weil Dumbledore meinte, hier wäre es sicherer als bei meinen Verwandten." Hagrid schritt näher zu Harry, dann umarmte er ihn plötzlich mit einem festen Griff. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry jetzt bist du ganze 15 Jahre alt. En stolzes alter." Als Hagrid ihn los lies sah er Hagrid verwirrt an. „Welcher Tag ist heute?" „Ja der 31. wieso?" Harry sah Hagrid noch schockierter an „ohh ich habe meinen Geburtstag ganz und gar vergessen, ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht wenn man beschäftigt ist mit anderen Sachen." Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben das er seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatte, als ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel warum er hier draußen war und so, er wollte die Lehrer und alle anderen suchen.

„Hagrid du weißt nicht zufällig wo die anderen sind? Albus, Severus, Serena u.s.w.?" Hagrid sah ihn verwirrt an „Du nennst se beim Namen?" „Ja sie haben es mir erlaubt. Und weißt du nun wo sie sind?" Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf „Nein ich bin grad erst aus Frank... ich meine nein bin grad erst hier angekommen." Harry runzelte die Stirn „Frank?" „hab mich nur versprochen. Also du sagst die Lehrer sind alle weg? Oder suchst du nur Albus, Severus und warte mal wer ist Serena?" „Die neue Verteidigungs-Lehrerin, Serena Rondau. Und ja, ich suche alle Lehrer Filius ist nicht da Albus, Severus, Serena, Minerva einfach alle sind verschwunden. Beim Frühstück waren sie nicht anwesend und seit heute früh such ich sie schon. Eineinhalb Stunden schon." „Aha gehn wir einfach mal in deinen Raum, vielleicht ist dort eine Eule." ‚Woher kennt Hagrid meinen Raum?' Verwirrt schüttelt Harry den Kopf und sagte: „Ok schauen wir einfach mal." „Genau."

Während die beiden so liefen dachte Harry über die drei Vorkommnisse nach, erst das Geräusch beim Fenster, dann sind alle Lehrer verschwunden und das letzte, Hagrid weiß von seinen Räumen, aber nicht von Rondau bescheid. ‚Das alles muss irgendwie zusammen gehören ich weiß bloß nicht wie.'

Immer noch verwirrt kam Harry mit Hagrid bei seinem Zimmer an. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde, weil Hagrid seine Hände vor seine Augen getan hatte. „Was soll das Hagrid?" Harry wollte sich entzwingen aber Hagrid hatte ihn fest im Griff. „Warts ab."

Harry wurde von Hagrid in sein Zimmer bugsiert. ‚Was soll das? Was ist mit Hagrid? Und wo sind alle? Wieso kennt Hagrid mein Zimmer? Was war das für ein Geräusch heute früh? Verdammt ich habe kein Ahnung. Ich frag mich was Hagrid will' Harry hörte wie Hagrid die Tür schloss und die Hände abnahm. Doch Harry konnte immer noch nichts sehen denn irgendwie war immer noch alles Dunkel um ihn herum.

Plötzlich war keiner mehr hier zu spüren, Hagrid war nicht mehr da, nur noch er. Er sah nach seiner Hand ob er wenigstens sie sah. Aber Fehlanzeige, die Hand konnte er nicht sehen.

Harry griff Blind nach seinem Zauberstab, flüsterte Lumos, aber immer noch war alles schwarz um Harry. Er grübelte nach was hier sein könnte oder was für einen Zauber er anwenden könnte um wieder sehen zu können.

Lange dachte er nach, er glaubte schon eine ganze Ewigkeit hier zu sein, kein Zauber, den er kannte, würde ihm helfen, als ihm plötzlich ein Spruch einfiel, von dem er mal gelesen hatte, es war der Spruch für einen Scharfenblick, der aber nur fünf Minuten anhielt.

Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern wie der hieß ‚Wie hieß der noch mal? Acer... Acer aspectume! Das ist er genau.' Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief in die Dunkelheit hinein „Acer aspectume!" Nichts Geschah ‚Schitt hilft nichts, warte mal man muss doch auf seine Augen zielen schitt wie mach ich jetzt das um nicht falsch zu zielen?'

Harry drehte den Stab um und versuchte genau seine Augen zu treffen ‚hoffentlich klappt es' „Acer aspectume!" Tatsächlich er konnte wieder sehen.

Harry sah sich im Raum um, dieser Raum war definitiv nicht sein Raum, dieser Raum ist Snapes Büro. Wieso hatte Hagrid ihn hierher gebracht und wieso war die Tür davor genau so wie die seine?

Harry sah sich verwirrt um, keiner da. Er entschloss sich jetzt einfach in sein Zimmer zu verziehen um dort irgend etwas zu suchen. Die Neugier war zwar immer noch, aber was hilft sie wenn man keinen einzigen Hinweis bekam?

Langsam ging er aus Severus Büro und als er draußen ankam erstarrte er. Hier war der Gang zu seinem Zimmer. Wie ging das? Vor der Tür stand ein Löwe und auf dem Türrahmen ein Phönix? Was ging hier vor?

Wenn das hier sein Gang war wieso war das dann Severus Büro?

Harry nahm seinen Zweitstab (sein Zweiter Zauberstab) und sprach zu ihm. „Weise mir den Weg zu meinen Räumen."

Der Zweitstab schwebte vor Harrys Nase hoch und wies Harry in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Severus Büro. Harry folgte seinem Stab. Der Gang ,den er lang ging war ganz und gar nicht Hogwarts, es waren einmal Gänge mit Moos, einmal Gänge mit Schätzen und Juwelen, dann mal ein einfacher Gang, dann ein Gang mit allerlei Blumen u.s.w.

Harry sah sich verwirrt um, nichts hier schien wie Hogwarts, aber trotzdem flog sein Zweitstab zielsicher vor ihm her.

Lange lief Harry so durch die Gänge als der Zweitstab plötzlich hielt, genau vor einer ganz und gar voll Disteln bewachsenen Wand. Der Zweitstab zeigte Kerzengerade zu einer Distel, um genau zu sagen zur größten im Gang.

‚Was soll das jetzt?' Plötzlich sah Harry einen goldenen Rahmen vorschimmern. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab (sein normaler) und rief „Ignis." Die Distel ging in Flammen auf, wurde zur Asche und gab ein Bild frei. Schockiert sah er auf das Bild, es zeigte alle Lehrer, bis auf Serena, dann zeige es noch ihn, Ron und Hermine.

Vorsichtig strich er über das Bild, wusste selbst nicht warum, als plötzlich alles um ihn herum sich drehte, aber er stand fest auf dem Boden. Der Farbenwirbel war so schnell wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwunden. Harry sah sich verblüfft um er war wieder in seinem Gang vor seiner Tür, und alles sah wie immer aus. Sein Zweitstab zeigte immer noch auf die Tür. Harry nahm ihn und öffnete langsam die Tür. Erstaunt blieb er stehen.

6.Geburtstag Party 

Vor ihm stand Dumbledore, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Albus? Was machen sie hier?" Der Angesprochene erschrak kurz, drehte sich um und stellte sich genau in die Tür, so das niemand durch sehen konnte. „Oh Harry ich dachte nicht das du so schnell wieder kommst. Komm doch rein." Der Professor machte kein Anstallt aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Äh darf ich durch?" „Oh ja ja." Dumbledore trat beiseite und ließ Harry durch, doch bevor Harry etwas sehen konnte, hatte Dumbledore die Tür geschlossen und das Licht aus gemacht.

„Was soll das?" Keine Antwort. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Nicht schon wieder.

Aber dieses mal ging er zum Lichtschalter und schaltete das Licht an. Warum wusste er nicht.

Ein Lautes „Happy Birsthday Harry" ertönte vom Sofa her und Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm auf dem Sofa, hinter dem Sofa, auf dem Sessel, auf dem Boden standen oder saßen Leute die er kannte. ‚Also deshalb dieses verschwinden, jetzt fragt sich nur was das für ein Geräusch war'

„Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Hagrid, Remus, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Filius, Minerva, Severus, Serena und alle anderen was macht ihr hier?"

Lupin trat vor und umarmte ihn „Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry." Völlig überrumpelt sagte Harry danke und wurde dann von jedem einzeln umarmt, sogar von den Lehrern. Als jeder Harry umarmt hatte, führte Remus ihn zum Sofa. „Komm setzt dich Geburtstags Kind. Pack deine Geschenke aus."

Erst jetzt sah Harry den übersäten Geschenke Tisch. Harry starrte mit großen Augen auf den Tisch ‚so viel Geschenke hatte immer nur Dudley und die gehören jetzt alle mir? Wow'

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, zwischen Ron und Hermine, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten, und fing an das erste Geschenk zu nehmen.

„Das ist von mir ist aber nicht so toll." sagte Ron etwas traurig. „Ach komm wird schon nicht so sein oder?" Harry öffnete das Päckchen und heraus kam eine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten, ein Buch namens „Die bekanntesten Quidditchspieler und ihre Taktiken von Ester Lind" und ein Ring mit einem Orangen Stein, welchen er sofort auf den Ringfinger strich „Oh Ron. Das Geschenk ist einfach super. Danke." Harry umarmte Ron, legte dann das Geschenk ab, außer den Ring und nahm das nächste in die Hand und öffnete es. Heraus kam eine Armbanduhr und wieder ein kleiner Ring, dieses mal mit braunem Stein, welchen er auf den Mittelfinger neben dem Orangen Ring tat. „Das Geschenk ist bestimmt von dir Hermine oder? Danke." Harry umarmte auch sie und griff nach dem nächsten Geschenk, welches ein kleines Herz Schildchen hatte worauf stand. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag deine Ginny Herz" Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Geschenk und hervor kam ein Amulett mit einem schönen Drachenanhänger der rötlich schimmerte, welchen sich Harry sofort um den Hals band. „Danke Ginny, es ist wunderschön." Ginny wurde rot und stammelte etwas von gern geschehen, während Harry das nächste Päckchen nahm, welches von Snape und Serena kam. Langsam öffnete er es und heraus kamen zwei Schachteln für Zauberstäbe. Einer mit einem Phönix drauf und einer mit einem Greif. „Danke die sind wunderschön. Die Schachteln." Harry musste grinsen als er an gestern dachte.

Harry packte weitere Geschenke aus von Fred und George bekam er eine Schachtel ihrer selber erfundenen Pralinen. Von Dumbledore bekam er einen weißglänzenden Umhang und ein rotes Tuch. Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekam er nur einpaar Süßigkeiten, mit der Erklärung sie wüssten nicht genau was sie schenken sollen.

Harry packte noch allerlei anderes Zeugs aus, bis nur noch ein Päckchen übrig war, welches von Remus Lupin war.

Langsam öffnete er es und heraus kam ein Buch und eine Schachtel. Er öffnete das Buch und stockte, in dem Buch waren alles Bilder von Lily, James, Sirius, und Remus, während der Schulzeit. Während Harry das Buch durch blätterte, was sehr schöne Bilder barg von der Schulzeit der Marauders, kamen ihm langsam die Tränen. Als er durch war legte er es auf den Tisch und öffnete die Schachtel, in dieser lagen: drei Zauberstäbe, welche Sirius, Lily und James gehörten, eine Karte, welche sich als die Marauder-Map herausstellte, eine Karte, die er jetzt noch nicht lesen wollte, zwei Ketten, die identisch wahren, welche Lily und James zur Hochzeit trugen, und vieles mehr, was sich Harry nicht mehr ansehen konnte, weil er nur noch Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er stellte die Schachtel hin, stand mit einem „Tschuldigung komme gleich wieder", das mehr geheult war als gesprochen, auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Schluchzend sank er auf sein Bett und fragte sich wie schon immer in seinem Leben „warum ausgerechnet ich?" Warum hatte er alles verloren das ihm wichtig ist? Warum hat er immer das Pech im Mittelpunkt zu stehen? WARUM IST ER HARRY POTTER UND NICHT EIN ANDERER?

Harry heulte sich am Kissen aus und merkte nicht wie Serena langsam eintrat.

„Harry?" „Lass mich bitte in Frieden." „Nein, das kann ich nicht." „Warum? Wollt ihr mich mit falschen Mitleid trösten? Ihr wisst doch nicht mal wie es ist seine ganze Familie zu verlieren und dann bei Verwandten zu leben die einen wie Dreck behandeln." ‚und schlagen so bald man was falsch macht' „Nicht ganz, aber halb." Harry spürte wie Serena sich auf sein Bett setzte. „Wie meinst du das?" Harry sah immer noch nicht hin. „Ich habe auch früh meine Eltern verloren und musste zu meiner Oma, bloß waren es bei mir schlimmere Zeiten, weil ich 6 war als meine Eltern starben. Ich habe lange getrauert und mich in mich gezogen. Ich ließ keinen mehr an mich ran keinen, nicht mal meine Oma die mir helfen wollte. Harry es gibt viele die ihre Eltern so früh verloren haben, und genau diese schauen auf dich auf, weil du als strahlender Held bekannt bist der nie aufgibt. Du bist ein zäher Bursche der, egal was passiert, gut drauf ist. Andere wären schon untergegangen, weil Voldemort hinter ihnen her ist, oder andere wären durch den Ruhm zu kleinen Schnöseln geworden und denken das sie besser als andere sind. Aber du bist anders als alle anderen, du bist ein starker aufrechter Junge der sich nicht scheut gegen das Böse anzukämpfen." „Aber ich will kein Vorbild sein. Warum versteht das niemand? Ich will ein ganz normaler Junge sein, ich möchte normal leben. Wie Ron oder Hermine und nicht wie ein berühmter Junge, ich hab ja nicht einmal etwas getan dafür. Warum also ich?" „Weil du Harry Potter der Bezwinger Voldemorts bist. Sie sehen dich als Held an, weil du den Todesfluch überstanden hast. Die Menschheit braucht einen Helden und da du zufällig Voldemort überstanden hast wurdest du zum Held erkoren. Du musst dich damit abfinden, viele würden sich um das Berühmtsein reissen." „Ja aber wegen mir sterben Menschen, erst meine Eltern, weil sie mich beschützt haben, dann Cedric, weil ich von meinem Edelmut nicht ablassen kann und ihn aufgefordert habe mit mir zusammen den Pokal zu nehmen, dann Sirius nur, weil er mein Pate ist. Wer kommt als nächster? Ron? Hermine? Remus? Du? Severus? Oder gleich alle auf einmal?" „Du bist nicht schuld an den Morden, die geschehen. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest dann wäre die Welt schon ganz unter Kontrolle Voldemorts, vielleicht gäbe es auch keine Muggel mehr. Und nun komm, geh wieder raus zu deinen Gästen sie sind alle deine Freunde und sorgen sich um dich, egal was du machst. Komm." Serena beugte sich zu Harry runter, hob ihn hoch und umarmte ihn mütterlich „Du bist an überhaupt nichts schuld."

Diese Umarmung ließ Harry noch mehr weinen aber dieses mal aus Freude, weil Serena recht hatte. ‚Es stimmt was Serena sagt, ich habe Freunde die mir helfen und die sich um mich sorgen und ich habe sie'

„Danke" murmelte Harry, löste sich von Serena und stand auf. Serena lächelte „mach ich doch gern. Falls du Hilfe brauchst komm ruhig zu mir ich bin immer für dich da, versprochen."

Harry wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen und grinste Serena an. „Ok dann kann die Party ja beginnen." „Genau, du sagst es Harry."

Harry schritt wieder aus dem Raum in das Wohnzimmer. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Doch Remus kam dazwischen „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war mehr meine Schuld, ich hätte dir die Geschenke später geben sollen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein Remus ich bin dir dankbar das du sie mir gegeben hast. Danke." Fred und George meldeten sich jetzt „Ok George" „Jetzt kann die Party beginnen Fred." „Genau George" „Mach die Musik an Fred." „Ai Ai George." Harry sah den Zwillingen lachend zu und fragte sich wie man so aufeinander eingestellt sein kann.

Plötzlich ertönte laute Musik. „Lets Party time." Harry sah wie Severus Serena zum Tanz aufforderte: „Seeigel ein Tanz gefällig?" „Gern Fledermaus." ‚Die passen eben perfekt zusammen'.

Jetzt waren alle beim Tanzen außer Remus und Harry. Dumbledore mit McGonagall, Sprout mit Filius Flittwick, Severus mit Serena, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ron mit Hermine, Fred mit George, Bill mit Hooch, Charlie mit Hagrid, Percy mit Ginny, Vektor mit Trelawney usw.

Plötzlich wandte sich Remus an Harry, und forderte ihn zum Tanz auf. „Ein Tanz gefällig Harry?" Harry lächelte „gern."

Eine ganze Weile tanzten sie zu einer peppigen Musik, als Ginny plötzlich kam und Remus Harry weg nahm. „Darf ich Remus?" „Gern. Hier nimm ihn." „Danke" Ginny nahm Harry an sich, während dieser etwas rötlich wurde.

So ging das einige Zeit, bis Harrys Füße dann schmerzten und er sich setzen musste. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatten sie Snacks und Bowle aufgestellt auf ein paar Tischen am Rand.

Ron gesellte sich nach einiger Zeit zu ihm. „Hey Harry. Was ist eigentlich mit Snape los? Er hat mich tatsächlich zum Tanz aufgefordert nicht zu fassen oder?" Harry zuckte die Schultern „Na ja es passt zu ihm" Harry musste seine getrunkene Bowle sofort wieder ausprusten, als er Rons verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

„Was ist?" „Harry? Hast du gerade gesagt es passt zu Snape? Bist du krank?" „Nö warum? Ich habe nur gesagt es passt zu Snape und ich habe euch doch schon im Brief erzählt das Snape nett ist" Ron hob eine Augenbraue, er wollte gerade was sagen als Hermine dazwischen kam. „Was passt zu Snape?" „Es passt zu Snape, dass er Ron zum Tanz auffordert" Hermine klappte der Mund auf „Was?" „Ja das dachte ich, auch als er mich fragte" sagte Ron immer noch verwirrt. „Und wieso soll das zu Snape passen?" „Weil er jetzt wieder normal ist. Ich hab euch das doch schon im Brief erzählt wisst ihr nicht mehr? Er steht unter keinem Zauber mehr..." Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Gezanke „Fledermaus jetzt pass doch auf!" „Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt Seeigel." „Ja ja, und wie bekomme ich den Fleck wieder raus? Rührkelle?" „vielleicht mit Zauberei Kratzbürste?" „Eingebildeter Dackel." „hässliche Pute." „Fettige Ratte." „Eingebildete Eule." „Tintenfisch." ...

Harry verdrehte die Augen, genau wie alle anderen Professoren, nur die Weasleys und Hagrid sahen mit erstaunen zu, was für Wörter die beiden hatten.

„Severus, Serena ihr könnt eure Streitereien wo anders erledigen." Ertönte Dumbledores Stimme laut.

Harry kicherte, während Ron und Hermine immer noch verdutzt drein schauten. „Perfekt" Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte verwirrt „was ist Perfekt?" „Die beiden, Sie passen perfekt zusammen" „äh Harry? Die beiden streiten sich" „Ich weiß" Harry grinste breit, weil Ron und Hermine ihn besorgt musterten. „Ihr hättet das mit den Rephortus erleben müssen, dann wüsstet ihr von was ich rede, oder das gestern, ach einfach die letzten Wochen. Das ist eben ein Perfektes Paar." Plötzlich flog ein Kessel über Harrys Kopf hinweg und Snapes Stimme ertönte „Das hab ich gehört Harry! Und du kennst die Abmachung? Wehe wenn du was sagst dann schaufle ich eigenhändig dein Grab." „Ok. Ich sag es nur Ron und Hermine?" „Harry!" Wieder flog ein Kessel über Harry hinweg. "Ok. Nicht einen?" Harry grinste breit als Severus zu ihm hertrat. „Harry!" warnend sah Severus Snape ihn an. "Du bist ein toter Mann falls du etwas ausplauderst." Harry ging in Deckung und fragte grinsend „Oder soll ich es Serena sagen?" „Harry!" Harry rannte weg und Severus folgte, und warf hin und wieder einen Kessel nach Harry.

Die Anwesenden im Raum sahen diesem Treiben verwirrt zu, selbst Dumbledore wusste nicht was hier los war.

„Oder wie wäre es mit gestern Abend? Als ich in deine Räume kommen wollte, du aber beschäftigt warst?" Schockiert blieb Severus stehen und bekam leicht rote Wangen. „Das hast du nicht gesehen, oder?" Harry grinste schelmisch, worauf hin jetzt Serena auch rötlich wurde, wie Snape. Beide trieben Harry jetzt in eine Ecke. „Ok ich werde es nicht verraten ist euer Geheimnis. Also lasst das Geburtstagskind in Frieden weiterleben, ok?" „Ok aber wehe es fällt ein Wort darüber? Dann bist du tot." „Ok So böse bin ich ja nicht, dann wäre euer schöner Ruf ja zunichte gemacht und das will ich ja nicht, oder doch?" Harry fing an zu lachen, als er Serenas und Severus Gesichter sah, die vor Entsetzten, das er es wusste, und Zorn, damit er nichts ausplauderte, überflutet waren. „Keine Panik ich lass das Geheimnis ruhen, versprochen." Serena und Severus atmeten erleichtert aus und die Anwesenden, welche das Spektakel immer noch verwirrt betrachteten, sahen sie komisch an. „Hopp macht die Musik wieder an, wir sind fertig." sagte Severus etwas abweisend. Als die Musik wieder anging kam Serena zu Harry und bat ihn um einen Tanz, welchen er gern annahm.

Und das tanzen ging von neuem Los.

Erschöpft ließ Harry sich ins Bett fallen, dieser Tag war einfach der Schönste aller Tage die er je hatte, wenn er jetzt einen Dementoren begegnen würde, würde er das beste Patronus herauf beschwören das es je gab da war er sicher. Gedankenverloren dachte er an den Abschied der Weasleys, Ginny hatte ihn, schüchtern, einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, zum Abschied. Harry wurde jetzt noch warm ums Herz als er an dieses Gefühl dachte, das dieser Kuss in ihm bewirkt hatte. So wärmend und freundlich, einfach wunderschön. Aber was war mit Cho? Mochte er sie nicht auch? Wollte er sie nicht letztes Jahr zum Ball einladen sondern lieber Ginny? Wie stand Cho jetzt zu ihm? Schwärmt er noch immer für Cho?

Mit diesen wirren Gedanken schlief Harry ein.

7.Veränderungen 

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Verschlafen sah er auf seine Uhr. 11.35Uhr. Harry stand auf, torkelte ins Bad, warf sich Wasser ins Gesicht, um aufzuwachen, und sah in sein Spiegelbild. Erschrocken zog er Luft ein und stieß gegen die Wand. ‚Was ist das?' Benommen fasste er zu der Stelle, dann zwickte er sich. Doch er wachte nicht auf, es war also keine Illusion.

Er hatte spitze Ohren! Noch nie hatte er solche Ohren gesehen nicht einmal davon gehört. Wild atmend sah er noch mal in den Spiegel, um festzustellen, dass er jetzt richtig gehend smaragdgrüne Augen hatte, sie aber etwas dunkler aussahen, durchspielt von Angst. Seine Haare waren gleich, eben wie immer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er was noch fehlte, und wieder schrak er zurück. Er hatte tatsächlich vergessen seine Brille aufzusetzen, konnte aber trotzdem sehen. ‚Was geht hier vor? Was passiert mit mir?'

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er ging in die Bücherei und zog seinen Zweitstab. „Was passiert mit mir?" Der Stab flog in die Luft und schrieb: „Sie verändern sich, ein halb Elb werden sie von nun an sein." Verwirrt fragte Harry weiter. „Was ist ein Elb?" „Eine Spezies, die geschickt und natürlich lebt. Sie heißen Elben und sie gelten als sehr selten, da sie meist in den Wäldern wohnen und nie gesichtet werden. Genaueres ist nicht bekannt." Der Zweitstab flog wieder in Harrys Hand, doch Harry war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. ‚Wo könnte ich suchen um mehr darüber zu erfahren und was genau passiert jetzt? Genau! Hermine! Ich frag was Ron und Hermine über Elben wissen'

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann einen Brief für Ron und Hermine zu schreiben.

Liebe Hermine,

Ich möchte dich fragen was du über Elben und Halbelben weißt und was du über sie denkst.

Bitte antworte mir sehr schnell, denn ich möchte es unbedingt wissen

dein Harry

Der Brief von Ron hieß genau gleich bloß mit dem Namen Ron am Anfang.

Harry band die beiden Briefe an Hedwig und sagte zu ihr, während er ihr einen Eulenkeks gab „Bring den einen Brief zu Hermine und den anderen zu Ron und pass auf dich auf, meine Kleine." Hedwig knabberte kurz an Harrys Finger als Besänftigung und flog dann mit den beiden Briefen, in den Himmel hinaus.

Harry sah ihr nach bis ihm einfiel in der Bibliothek Hogwarts zu suchen.

Bevor Harry sich entschloss in die Hogwarts Bibliothek zu gehen, nahm er sich das rote Tuch von Dumbledore und band es sich so, dass man weder seine Narbe noch seine Ohren sah und dann drückte er aus seiner Brille die Gläser raus um sie dann anzuziehen.

Nervös schritt er durch Hogwarts zur Bibliothek, als ihm plötzlich Peeves über den Weg flog.

„Ah wie ich sehe hat der kleine Erbe ein neues Outfit. Aber ohne Tuch siehst du doch viel, viel schöner aus, warte ich helfe dir das Tuch abzumachen." Peeves zog am Knoten des Tuchs, welches sich lockerte. Doch Harrys schnelle Reflexe hielten auf, das Peeves was sah, indem er seinen Zauberstab zog und Peeves nach hinten schleudern ließ. Schnell band sich Harry das Tuch wieder um die Ohren und belegte es mit einem Zauber, welchen es nur ihm möglich machte das Tuch abzunehmen. Erzürnt schwebte Peeves davon „Das wird er büßen, nur weil er ein Erbe ist führt er sich auf wie der Herr vom Schloss" murmelnd. Harry grinste und ging jetzt sichtlich nicht mehr nervös zur Bibliothek.

Dort angekommen stieß er auf Madam Price, die Bibliothekarin. ‚Ich könnte sie ja mal fragen ob es hier Bücher über Elben gibt' Kurz entschlossen trat Harry zu Madam Pins. „Ähm gibt es hier Bücher über Elb?" Madam Price drehte sich um und sah Harry freundlich an „Das heißt Elben, Elb ist nur eine Männliche Elbe, und ja, hier gibt es Bücher. Zwar nur zwei aber immerhin viel. Soll ich sie holen?" Harry nickte dankend. „Gut warte hier ich bin gleich zurück." Harry sah Madam Price nach ‚hoffentlich steht in dem Buch etwas darüber'

Nach ein paar Minuten war sie wieder da mit zwei Büchern, welche nicht gerade groß aussahen.

Harry nahm ihr dankend die Bücher ab und schritt an einen Tisch.

Harry durchblätterte das erste Buch, doch fand er nur solche Fragen wie: „Was machen wenn sie Elben treffen?", „Wie können sie es Elben gerecht machen?" oder „Gibt es Elben?"

Kopfschüttelnd legte er das erste Buch weg und griff nach dem zweiten.

Ängstlich durchblätterte er das Buch ‚Was wenn hier nichts drin steht? Was soll ich dann machen? Sind Elben bedrohte oder gar gefährliche Wesen?' und blieb bei einer Seite stehen bei der eine Abbildung von einem Elben zu sehen war. Die Elbin hatte knielange silberweiße Haare, ihre Ohren waren spitz, wie die Harrys, ihre Gestallt war zierlich und länglich, sie wirkte schwach, aber im Geiste weise. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und Harry glaubte noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen zu haben, das schönste Wesen was Harry je gesehen hatte, mit Ausnahme eines Einhorns oder Phönix.

Harry las das daneben stehende durch:

Die Elben, eine sehr alte Bevölkerung, welche versteckt leben. Niemand weiß wie sie genau leben und was es mit ihnen auf sich hat, aber Sagen nach zu urteilen ist diese Bevölkerung älter als die Magie selbst, es konnte zwar nie bewiesen werden aber man hört es so munkeln. Elben sind ein sehr liebevolle und reines Volk, sie verstehen die Natur und sorgen sich sehr um Wälder und Pflanzen und dessen Bewohner. Sie lassen sich kaum blicken, nur reine Herzen haben sie bis lang gesehen, weil Elben nicht gesehen werden wollen und Angst haben in falsche Hände zu geraten. Ihre Kräfte sind nicht bekannt. Da es über Elben nichts genaueres gibt, werden sie als ein sehr ansprechendes und hohes Volk beurteilt. Diese Abbildung zeigt eine Elbin, ihr Antlitz ist schöner als das einer Veela, trotz ihrer Schönheit, und Gefahr vergewaltigt zu werden ist sie eine der ehesten, die zu den Menschen kommt. Sie liebt es eine andere Spezies kennen zu lernen und gibt sich oft als Mensch aus. Mit einem Zauber, den sie nicht preis gibt, tarnt sie ihre Ohren, so wird eine Elbin kaum enttarnt. Ihre Geheimnisse behält sie für immer bei sich und gibt sie niemals Preis, da das für ihr Volk nicht gut wäre.

Da die Elben wie Menschen aussehen gibt es auch manchmal Zwischenfälle, in dem sich Mensch und Elbe paaren, so entstehen dann Halb Elben. Über Halb Elben ist kaum etwas bekannt da es nur selten vorkommt, dass Elbenblut in einem normalen Säugling vorkommt.

Harry schloss das Buch, das war genug Information für seine Frage. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken, stand er auf und ging zu Madam Price. „Kann ich mir dieses Buch hier ausleihen?" „Aber natürlich Harry, hast du gefunden was du gesucht hast?" Harry nickte. „Hier das andere Buch, falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin in meinem Zimmer." Harry wollte gerade gehen als ihn Madam Price zurief. „Willst du nicht zum Mittagessen? In fünf Minuten beginnt es." „Oh danke. Das hätte ich wieder vergessen." Sie lächelte Harry an und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, Harry hingegen ging aus der Bibliothek geradewegs Richtung Lehrerzimmer, es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn das Buch jetzt noch weg zu bringen.

Er ging wie gewöhnlich einfach rein, begrüßte die schon anwesenden Insassen und setzte sich an seinen Platz, um sich etwas in den Magen zu schlagen. Ganz in Gedanken gesunken grüßte er jeden zurück der durch die Tür kam. Was sollte er machen? Sollte er es jemanden sagen das er ein Halbelb wird? Oder haben sie etwas dagegen?

Harry merkte nicht wie Serena sich neben ihn setzte und ihn beobachtete, bis sie lächelnd fragte „Na was denkst du gerade? Übrigens schönes Stirnband, ist das nicht das, das du gestern von Dumbledore bekommen hast?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und sagte, immer noch schockiert, „Ich? Ich denke nichts und ja das ist das Stirnband." Serena sah Harry misstrauisch an, was aber sofort verschwand als sie sich das Tuch genauer ansah „Kann ich mal kurz das Tuch haben?" Harrys Herz sackte in die Hose und er biss sich auf die Zähne, was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber auch nicht verraten, vor allen Lehrern, das er ein Halbelb war, was das auch immer bedeuten mag. Stotternd gab Harry zurück „Da das geht n nicht" Serena sah Harry fragend an „Warum nicht?" ‚Mist was soll ich bloß sagen?' verkrampft dachte Harry nach was er sagen könnte ‚darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Warum ich es aufhabe ja, wegen meiner Narbe aber es abnehmen?' Er sah Serena ängstlich an und dachte verzweifelt an eine Ausrede, doch fiel ihm einfach keine ein. „Was ist mit dir Harry?" meldete sich plötzlich Severus von der anderen Seite. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, was sollte er jetzt machen? Es ihnen sagen?

Plötzlich hörte er ein gurren und sah auf. „Hedwig?" Verblüfft sah er seine Eule an, so schnell konnte sie doch nicht fliegen oder? Wann hatte er sie losgeschickt? Ca. um 11.50Uhr oder so und jetzt war es ca. 15.Uhr ganz schön schnell.

Serena und Severus ignorierend, nahm er den einen Brief von Hedwig, welcher er einen Eulenkeks und was zu essen gab, und las ihn sich durch.

Er war von Ron und Hermine geschrieben. Das erkannte Harry, weil zwei verschiedene Schriftarten zu sehen waren.

Hi Harry,

Hedwig kam ganz schön schnell hier her geflogen, weil du, glaube ich ,nach deinem Brief her schnell eine Antwort brauchst.

Du fragst dich sicher warum wir so schnell Antworten oder? Wir sind gerade bei Lupin in Hogsmead deshalb kam die Antwort so schnell, denn die Weasleys müssen mit Lupin etwas bereden.

Du brauchst doch nicht zwei Briefe zu schreiben, ich bin doch bei den Weasleys, weißt du nicht mehr? Na ja nun zu deiner Frage.

Elben sind doof, Charlie hat sich mal in eine verliebt und die hat ihn dann abserviert. Sind arrogante Wesen diese Elben.

Ach quatsch, Ron spinnt mal wieder

Tu ich nicht

Doch

Nein

Doch

Nein

Na ja jedenfalls Elben sind Naturwesen, welche in Wäldern wohnen und nie gesehen werden

Stimmt nicht Charlie hat so eine gesehen und sich in sie verliebt

Ach Gott Ron jetzt lass das mal, jedenfalls ist sehr wenig von ihnen bekannt. Ihr Magiegrad soll nur für weiße Magie sein 

Ja und Fred und George sagen sie hat Charlie verflucht. Spinnen doch diese Wesen oder Harry?Sind richtig eingebildete Wesen diese Elben. Mum mag sie auch nicht, sie ist immer noch sauer auf Sunflow, komischer Name nicht? So hieß Charlies Freundin, und jetzt will sie keine Elben mehr sehen.

Ach jetzt lass das mal Ron 

Warum?

Weil Harry Infos braucht nicht solche Kommentare

Ach Gott Hermine nehm nicht alles so ernst. Harry du brauchst doch nicht so dringend Info oder?

Ron was steht den im Brief? Unbedingt

Unbedingt muss nicht gleich dringend heißen

Ohh Mann, jedenfalls Halbelben sind Wesen halb Mensch halb Elben 

Und genau so Schweine wie Sunflow

Harry ich glaube das wird nichts mehr Tschuldigung das ich nicht mehr weiß und das Ron so stört

Tu ich nicht

Tust du doch

Tu ich nicht

Was ich von Elben halte weiß ich nicht, ich habe noch keine kennen gelernt da müsste ich sie erst kennen bevor ich dir sagen kann was ich über sie denke.

Meine Meinung ist klar ich hasse sie, diese Arroganten Wesen eingebil...

Ron! 

Na ja jedenfalls du wirst dir Rons Bemerkung denken können ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht weiter schreiben lassen, das geschriebene ist etwas unleserlich, wir probieren gerade unsere neuen Flotteschreibefedern aus und das ist dabei rausgekommen.

Ich hoffe das ich dir helfen konnte deine Hermine und Ron

Je weiter Harry las desto mehr ließ er den Brief sinken. Ron konnte also keine Elben leiden, was war dann er für ihn? Konnte er seine Freundschaft damit beenden? Würde sich dann Hermine lieber zu Ron wenden als zu ihm?

Verzweifelt stand er auf, wobei er den Stuhl umwarf, und rannte mit einem Entschuldigung aus dem Lehrerzimmer, verwirrte Lehrer zurücklassend. Nicht bemerkend das zwei ihm gleich danach folgten.

Vor seinem Zimmer blieb er urplötzlich stehen, er hatte das Buch und den Brief vergessen. Ihm alles egal ging er einfach in sein Badezimmer, riss sich das Stirnband vom Kopf und sah in den Spiegel.

Warum? Warum hatte er gerade diese Dinger? Warum war er so ein Halbelb? Hatte er nicht schon genug sorgen?

Mit voller Wucht schlug er den Spiegel kaputt, die Scherben ignorierend, welche sein Gesicht und seine Hand blutig ritzten.

‚Warum ich? Immer ich, bin ich vom Teufel gesegnet oder was?'

Verzweifelt sank er die Wand hinunter, immer noch den Blick starr an die Wand.

Die Haare verdeckten durch das plötzliche senken des Kopfes die Ohren, so konnte sich Harry sicher sein das sie niemand sah.

Leise begannen kleine Tränen seine Wange hinunter zu rollen. Sein bester Freund mag keine Elben und würde sich bestimmt von ihm abwenden. Und seine beste Freundin würde zu seinem besten Freund halten, weil diese ihn liebte.

Immer mehr Tränen bannten ihren Weg die Wange hinunter und vermischte sich mit den Wunden, welche brannten. Doch Harry ignorierte den Schmerz und sah nur verzweifelt auf den Boden, als ob er das letzte war was es zu sehen gab.

So merkte er auch nicht, dass sich langsam die Tür öffnete.

Serena öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein, genau wie Severus, welcher sehr nah hinter Serena stand.

„Harry?... Was ist mit dem Spiegel?" Serena schnappte nach Luft. „Das war doch nicht das Geräusch oder? Harry?" Harry starrte weiter hin auf den Boden. ‚Nicht auf schauen, sonst wissen sie es und verbannen dich bestimmt auch. Und ja nicht die Hand zeigen.'

Severus faste Serena, welche zitterte, an die Schultern. „Harry? Was ist mit dir, warum hast du den Spiegel zerschlagen?" Severus Stimme war sehr sanft und hörte sich fast väterlich an, doch Harry antwortete nicht, nur dumpf klang die Stimme in Harrys Ohren.

Serena beugte sich zu Harry, doch dieser wendete sofort sein Gesicht weg. ‚Ja nicht zeigen sie dürfen es nicht sehen.'

„Harry" ganz sanft drang die Stimme Serenas an Harrys Ohren. Harry schluckte, noch nie hatte ihn irgendjemand so angesprochen. „Warum hast du den Spiegel zerschlagen?"

Brüchig antwortete Harry „Ich wollte mich nicht mehr sehen." Serena drehte sich fragend zu Severus um, welcher verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Warum Harry?" Harry antwortete nicht sofort ‚soll ich es sagen oder nicht? Ach was solls hab doch sowieso schon mehr als die Hälfte verloren.'

„Deswegen..." Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Serena und Severus an, welche schockiert zurück starrten.

‚Ich wusste es.'

„Sind die Wunden durch den Spiegel gekommen?" „Und wieso weinst du?" Severus und Serena schienen besorgt und Harry sah sie nur verwirrt an, als hätte er sie nicht verstanden.

„Wie bitte?" „Deine Hand und dein Gesicht ist voll mit Kratzern, welche bluten. Ist das vom Spiegel gekommen?" „Und warum hast du geweint?"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, sahen sie seine Ohren nicht oder was? „Seht ihr es nicht?..." verzweifelt fragte Harry dies seine Gegenüber. „Wollt er mich nur ablenken oder was?" Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippen und schmeckte schon bald einen metalleneren Geschmack im Mund, und seine Tränen liefen auch weiter seine Wange hinab.

Serena und Severus schienen verwirrt. „Harry?" Serena sah Harry besorgt und verwirrt an.

„Seht ihr es nicht? Diese Teufelsdinger?" „Harry, das ist doch nicht tragisch. Du bist ein Halbelb na und?"

„Schaut in den Brief, welchen ihr bestimmt mitgenommen habt, um ihn mir zu geben, und lest."

Serena sah wie Severus den Brief nahm und ihn durch lass, dann ihr gab. Sie las ihn ebenfalls durch und nun verstand sie Harry auch.

Sie legte den Brief beiseite und nahm Harry still schweigend in die Arme, während Severus das Schweigen brach.

„Harry, deine Freunde werden es bestimmt verstehen, sie kennen dich, sie wissen wer du bist, also glaube ich nicht das sie dich abweisen, bestimmt. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sehr viel über Elben sagen, aber ich würde sagen geh zu Dumbledore, der weiß viel." „Ich stimme Sev zu, geh zu Dumbledore." Harry sah Severus und Serena still und flehend an, worauf hin die beiden lächelten und nickten.

„Danke."

8.Grund 

Serena half Harry auf, während Severus das Buch und den Brief auf Harrys Nachtisch legte.

„Und jetzt, lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen." Severus kam wieder ins Bad und sah sich Harry jetzt genauer an. Elbenohren, rabenschwarze Haare, mit einem gewissen Glanz, smaragdgrüne Augen, welche jetzt etwas ängstlich und verwirrt aussahen, junges Aussehen, so als würde Harry nicht 15 sondern 13-14 sein, klein, aber nicht schwächlich, und zerkratze Wangen und zerkratzten Arm.

Severus wühlte in seiner Tasche rum, bis er eine kleine Flasche fühlte und raus zog. „Serena hier, reib Harrys Wunden damit ein."

Harry sah Severus dankend an, dann sah er zum zerbrochenem Spiegel, welcher, da Harry jetzt auf die Umgebung achtete, immer wieder „Aua" und Beschimpfungen preis gab. „Oh." Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief „Reparo."

Sofort war der Spiegel wieder ganz und bedankte sich großzügig, als wüsste er nicht das Harry ihn zerschmettert hatte.

Harry war jetzt schon wesentlich entspannter und ließ sich von Serena verarzten, welche ein paar Tropfen nahm und immer wieder etwas auf die Wunden träufelte. Die Wunde, welche mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung kam verschwand augenblicklich und hinterließ nicht eine Schramme.

„Danke" Harry lächelte Severus und Serena beschämt an, doch nicht einen Schritt wagte er, als Severus zum gehen ansetzte.

Harry kaute auf seinen Lippen rum, er wollte nicht zu Dumbledore, er hatte zu viel Angst, das etwas unerwartetes geschehen würde und er wollte keinem anderen Lehrer begegnen.

Serena schien das zu merken und hob Harrys Tuch auf. „Hier, vielleicht wird es damit besser? Zieh es einfach wieder um deine Narbe und Ohren, dann erkennt auch niemand das du ein Halbelb bist."

Harry nickte, nahm das Tuch und band es sich wieder um seine Stirn, ein paar Haare vorne rausstehend, weil sie zu wild waren. Doch richtig bewegen wollte er sich auch nicht. Severus grinste, „komm schon ,er wird dich schon nicht beißen nur, weil du ein Halbelb bist, oder warum denkst du, nimmt er auch Werwölfe als Schüler auf?"

Harry schien das zu besänftigen, denn er trat einen zögerlichen Schritt vor um los zu gehen.

„Siehst du, geht doch." Harry nickte und ging dann mit Serena hinter Severus her.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander den Gang entlang, bis sie vor dem Eingang von Dumbledores Büro stoppten. „Erdbeerdrage" Zögernd ging Harry Severus hinterher, „Komm schon nicht so schüchtern." Harry nickte, während Severus an die Tür klopfte.

Als ein „Herein" ertönte, öffnete Severus die Tür und ging gemeinsam mit Harry und Serena ins Büro. „Ah Severus, was erwartet mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?... Oh Harry? Serena? Setzt euch doch etwas und erzählt."

Harry sah betroffen auf seine Füße, als wären sie etwas sehr besonderes, während Serena ihn in einen Sessel bugsierte und sich selbst setzte. „Also was erwartet mich die Ehre euch hier zu sehen?" Harry knete nervös mit den Händen an seiner grünen Robe herum. Serena lächelte und fing dann an zu erklären. „Albus, Harry ist ein Halbelb und er weiß einfach nicht, was er jetzt machen soll."

Albus schien verblüfft, als er dies hörte und Harry sah auf, genau in Dumbledores lächelndes Gesicht.

Harry schien es für richtig sein Tuch jetzt abzunehmen und tat dies auch, sofort konnte man seine Ohren sehen, welche aus dem Strubbelhaar hervor standen.

„Ich bin wirklich verblüfft, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du bist wirklich mehr nach Lily als ich gedacht habe. Ich dachte immer du hättest mehr Potterblut in dir, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da geirrt." Harry sah Dumbledore jetzt verwirrt an, endlich war seine Nervosität von dannen, seine Neugier hat sie ersetzt. „Wie meinen sie das?" Harry vergaß sogar, dass er Dumbledore Duzen durfte . „Na ja, Lily war eine Elbin, du fragst dich bestimmt wie das geht, denn du kennst sie ja nur als Muggelgeborene. Um genau zu sein, ist sie schon immer eine Elbin, sie heißt auch nicht Evans und stammt auch nicht von Muggeln ab. Lily war eine Wald -und Windelbe. Wie das kommt? Sie war eine sehr neugierige Person, mit 3 Jahren verirrte sie sich mal in einer Muggelstadt und fand einfach nicht nach Hause, da es dort sehr wenig Wind und Pflanzen gab, konnte sie sich auch schlecht orientieren. Sie irrte ziellos in der Stadt umher, natürlich hatte sie sich als Muggel getarnt, denn schon von klein auf erlernte man diese Fähigkeit, irgendwann, nach längerem laufen, ließ sie sich einfach an einem Brunnen nieder. Schließlich schlief sie ein, und als sie wieder erwachte lag sie in einem Bett bei der Familie Evans. Diese adoptierten Lily, weil sie dachten Lily sei noch zu Jung um irgendetwas zu entscheiden. Lily versuchte zwar irgendwie wieder nach Hause zu kommen, doch konnte sie einfach nichts mehr spüren. Mit 10 Jahren dann, sie lebte glücklich, mit der Ausnahme ihrer Schwester, welche sie nicht sehr mochte, ging sie spazieren und das erste mal konnte sie wieder den Wind hören, der sie nach Hause bringen wollte. Sie folgte ihm, nicht wissend was sie zuhause erwarten würde. Als sie dann endlich bei ihrem Elbendorf wieder ankam, sah sie das reinste Chaos, Zauberer hatten ihr Dorf vernichtet und keiner hatte überlebt. Lily ging zu ihren Adoptiveltern, welche sie schon vermisst hatten und lebte dort bis der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Der Schulleiter wusste nicht das sie eine Elbin ist, dachte einfach das sie eine Zauberin ist, und hat sie benachrichtigt. Ich aber, als ich sie sah, wusste sofort das sie kein normaler Mensch war. Du musst wissen ich habe viel über Elben geforscht, ich wollte mehr über diese fantastischen Wesen herausfinden. Jedenfalls erkannte ich sofort das sie eine Elbin war und fragte sie viel aus, einiges erzählte sie mir und einiges nicht...

Oh Ich glaube ich weiche vom Thema ab. Jedenfalls Lily war eben eine Elbin und ich dachte immer, da sie ja nicht sehr viel Kontakt mit Elben hatte, mehr mit Muggeln und Zauberern, könnte sich ihre Gene nicht so gut durchsetzten, aber wie ich sehe hat sie das. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, das Lilys Blut soviel in dir ist." Harry sah Dumbledore immer noch lauschend an. Doch als er nicht weiter sprach fragte Harry. „Aber was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich meine die anderen? Und so." „Stimmt, du kannst diesen Zauber ja gar nicht, wenn ich nur wüsste wer noch ein Elbe oder eine Elbin ist, und diesen Zauber kann. Ich hör mich einfach mal um und vielleicht hast du Glück und ich finde eine oder einen der dir helfen kann, denn ich kann dich nur über die Geschichte von Elben informieren, aber nicht das wesendliche was Wind und Wald Elben wissen müssen. Trag am besten das Tuch so lange bis ich jemanden gefunden habe, denn ich weiß nicht wie andere auf Elben sprechbar sind, ok? Ach und beleg das Tuch mit einem Unantastbar-Zauber, der dir ermöglicht das nur du es abnehmen kannst." „Schon getan, das Tuch hat schon diesen Zauber, denn ich hatte heute Früh einen kurzen Zwischenfall mit Peeves. Danke." Dumbledore sah Harry freundlich an „Gern getan, braucht ihr sonst noch irgendwas?" Die drei Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf und gingen dann gemeinsam aus dem Büro des Direktors.

Harry hatte sich nur noch bedankt und ist dann wieder verschwunden, er wollte unbedingt mehr über Ron und Hermine erfahren.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen fing er gleich an einen Brief zu schreiben:

Liebe Hermine, Lieber Ron.

Euer Brief war sehr unterhaltsam, ich glaube ihr braucht noch etwas Übung, mit dem zusammenschreiben. Aber meine eigentliche Frage. Ron du hasst Elben stimmts? Hasst du sie nur weil Sunflow, oder wie die hieß, zu Charlie so war? Oder hasst du sie schon immer?

Hermine deine Antwort ist etwas, na ja sie sagt nicht viel aus, kann ich ja auch verstehen, aber du hast keine Vorurteile gegen Elben oder? Ich hoffe nicht ach und Ron kannst du deine Meinung nicht ändern?

Also dann euer Harry.

„Hedwig?" Hedwig kam zu Harry geflogen und streckte sofort ihr Bein aus, „kannst du das bitte zu Ron und Hermine bringen?" Hedwig gurrte als würde sie sagen klaro.

Harry sah seiner Eule hinterher und ging, als sie verschwunden war, in seinen Trainingsraum, er wollte weiter trainieren um sich abzulenken und um es irgendwann zu schaffen ein Animagus zu werden.

Drei Wochen waren nun schon vergangen, die Antwort auf den Brief war bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Das Training verlief blendend, Harry hatte schon den 6 Grad des Trainings, sogar im Stab und Schwertkampf ging es gut ab. Nur mit dem Karate ging es sehr langsam voran, wahrscheinlich, weil er etwas schwächlich und klein war. Und in Quidditch hatte er auch geübt. Sogar Bücher hatte er gelesen, und Hausaufgaben hatte er auch gemacht, welche für ihn jetzt leicht schienen, auch die Zaubertränke.

Serena und Severus traf er immer öfters, und es kam auch schon oft vor das während Harry bei Severus Tränke übte, Serena einfach auftauchte und er vom Platz verwiesen wurde. Harry hatte dann immer nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und war grinsend seinen Sachen nach gegangen. Aber sah Harry sie auch manchmal zanken, aber immer auf irgendwie liebevolle Art, mit ihren tausend Schimpfwörtern, welche jetzt noch komischer klangen wie:

„Zahnlose Fledermaus" „stumpfer Seeigel" „leckere Rührkehle" „weiche Kratzbürste" usw.

Harry war gerade auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, als ihm Serena und Severus kichernd entgegen kamen. Harry wollte schon einen großen Bogen machen, doch hatten ihn die beiden entdeckt, und hielten ihn auf. Beide rannten zu Harry, welcher verwirrt da stand. Warum sollte er warten?

Beide kamen vor ihm zum stoppen und sahen ihn fröhlich an.

Severus durchbrach das Schweigen, welches angefangen hatte eine spannende Spannung aufzubauen. "Harry, gut das wird dich treffen, wir müssen dir sowieso etwas sagen. Da du wahrscheinlich der einzige in Hogwarts bist, der richtig weiß was wir für eine Beziehung haben, möchten wir dich hiermit einladen zu unserer Hochzeit, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn."

Harry sah die beiden sprachlos an, das hätte er nicht gedacht. „Aber... aber, ihr hääää?" Serena lächelte Severus verliebt an, genau wie Severus Serena. „Du hast schon richtig gehört, du bist eingeladen zu unserer Hochzeit, ach und es wär uns eine Ehre wenn du unser Ringträger werden würdest." Harry konnte nichts darauf erwidern, er war kurz gesagt sprachlos. „Gern..."

Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, kam plötzlich Minerva, ganz außer Atem, bei den dreien an.

Keuchend hielt sie vor ihnen. „Harry! Du musst sofort kommen, etwas schreckliches ist geschehen. Deine Verwandten, sie sind ... Tot. Todesser waren dort und haben alles zerstört. Das Haus sieht schlecht aus und deine Verwandten haben nicht überlebt, die Muggelärzte denken, sie sind unter den Trümmern der Häuser gestorben, aber das stimmt nicht, sie sind ausgefragt worden und dann qualvoll ermordet worden." Harry sah Minerva schockiert an, auch wenn er seine Verwandten nicht gerade mochte, wollte er nicht so ein Schicksal für sie, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Sie wollten mich oder?" „Ja, sie konnten aber glücklicherweise nichts heraus bekommen. Harry du sollst zu Dumbledore, es soll geklärt werden wo du die nächsten Sommerferien über wohnst." Harrys Kopf ruckte in die Höhe. „Aber, ich kann doch einfach hier in Hogwarts bleiben oder?" Minerva senkte ihren Kopf, „Nein leider nicht, denn Hogwarts wird wahrscheinlich leer stehen in den Sommerferien, zu viele Sachen sind zu erledigen, auch jetzt ist es nur mit maximal 6 Leuten immer bewacht. Ohne dich natürlich." Harry senkte den Kopf, wo sollte er hin, den Weasleys wollte er auf keinen Fall auf die Pelle rücken, es reicht schon das sie 7 Kinder hatten und kaum Geld. Sirius war tot und Remus? Nein dort würden sie es nicht erlauben, da dieser ein Werwolf ist.

Während er so dachte lief die kleine Gruppe, welche aus Serena und Severus, welche mit einander leise diskutierten, Minerva und ihm bestand.

„Aber wo werd ich dann wohnen? Ich habe doch niemanden mehr, den Weasleys kann ich dies nicht zumuten, sie haben schon 7 Kinder, da kann ich ihnen nicht auf die Pelle rücken. Sirius ist tot und Remus ein Werwolf, also wer könnte mich aufnehmen?" Minerva sah Harry kurz mitleidig an und ging sprachlos weiter, denn es schien als würde sie anfangen zu weinen wenn sie etwas sprach.

9.Die Schachtel 

Vor Dumbledores Büro angekommen, sprach Minerva das Passwort und ging mit Harry die Treppe hoch. Severus und Serena hatten sich kurz verabschiedet und dann waren sie diskutierend verschwunden. Vor der Tür, des Büros, angekommen, schupste Minerva Harry sanft hinein und ging dann wieder durch den Wasserspeier, ihren eigenen Sachen nach.

„Ah da bist du ja Harry. Setzt dich doch erst mal." Harry tat wie Albus ihm befahl. „Nun Harry du weißt sicher warum ich dich gerufen habe?" Harry nickte und sah irgendwie traurig auf den Boden. „Jedenfalls, du brauchst eine neue Unterkunft. Da die Dursleys nicht mehr da sind, Sirius auch nicht kann und Remus als Werwolf, dies nicht dürfte, bleiben eigentlich nur noch die Weasleys übrig." „Nein!" wand Harry sofort ein „Ich will mich ihnen nicht aufdrängen, sie haben sowieso schon 7 Kinder, von denen sie 5 versorgen müssen. So gern ich auch bei ihnen lebe, dies könnte ich nie und nimmer annehmen, sie tun schon so viel für mich." Dumbledore nickte verstehend „Nun dann müssen wir eine andere Familie finden, die dich aufnimmt." Harry nickte, sich nicht wagend eine andere auszusprechen, welche ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Nun wir werden sehen was daraus wird, du brauchst bis zu den Sommerferien eine Unterkunft. Falls du irgendeine Idee hast, scheu dich nicht mich zu fragen oder sie." Harry hatte zwar ein Pärchen im Auge, aber diese konnte er unmöglich fragen, denn erstens Heirateten die erst in zwei Wochen und zweitens, wer weiß ob sie ihn wollten, sie klangen zwar sehr mütterlich oder väterlich aber ob das dann auch so wäre?

Harry wusste, dass damit das Gespräch beendet war und ging aus dem Büro Dumbledores.

Gedankenverloren ging er in sein Zimmer, ganz vergessend das er ja eigentlich zum Quidditchfeld wollte. Die Dursleys waren tot, Sirius war tot, wer sollte noch kommen? Seufzend ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Heute wollte er nicht mehr raus.

Er starrte an die Decke und bekam eine irrsinnige Idee. Er wollte seine Eltern und Freunde an der Decke über seinem Bett sehen. Gespannt stand er auf, ging zu seiner Kommode und holte die beiden Fotoalben raus.

Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken, auf dem Bauch liegend, und öffnete das Fotoalbum von Remus. Langsam durchblätterte er es und vermerkte sich ein paar Stellen im Buch, dann griff er zum zweiten und durchblätterte dieses auch, und vermerkte sich wieder ein paar Stellen. Nachdem er alle durchsucht hatte, suchte er sich von den vermerkten Stellen, wieder die besten Fotos raus.

Endlich hatte er drei Fotos. Das erste Foto, war das erste in Harrys Album gewesen, darauf war er noch ein Baby und seine Mum hielt ihm im Arm und sein Dad umarmte seine Mum. Alle zwei lächelten Harry an. Das Zweite war von seinen Freunden, darauf war er, am Boden sitzend, Ron, etwas groß gewachsen und schief grinsend stand neben ihm, Hermine, neben Ron glücklich lächelnd, Fred und George, die sich witzig umarmten, Ginny, neben Harry, auch sitzend, und ihm verliebte Blicke zuwerfen, Percy, etwas abseits, streng blickend, Bill und Charlie standen hinter Ron und Hermine und sahen ihn freudig an, Molly und Arthur Weasley standen neben Percy und Ron, und dann kamen noch die diversen Tiere dazu, wie Hedwig, Krummbein, Pig, Errol und Percys Eule, die Tiere saßen oder flogen, die die saßen, saßen neben Harry. Das dritte Bild war von Sirius, Remus, James, und Lily, noch während der Schulzeit.

Harry überlegte, wie könnte er es anstellen, das diese Drei Bilder sich immer abwechselnd zeigten an der Decke. Erst benutzte Harry den Zauber für die Veränderung von Zimmern, nahm ein Bild und beschwor es an die Decke. Dann dachte er weiter nach, er nahm jetzt das zweite Bild verwendete den Zauber und noch einen Zauber, damit sich die beiden Bilder abwechselten. Geschafft, die beiden Bilder wechselten sich pro 5 Sekunden ab. Jetzt nahm Harry das nächste Bild und ließ es an die Wand hochschweben, dann sprach er den Zauber zum langsam machen und machte, das die Bilder sich jetzt pro Min. wechselten.

Stolz auf sich selbst, sah er die Decke über seinem Bett an.

Harry nahm seine beiden Fotoalben und wollte sie wieder in die Kommode stecken, als ihm die Schachtel von Remus auffiel. Er legte die Fotoalben ab und nahm die Schachtel zu Hand, dann legte er sich wieder ins Bett und öffnete sie.

In der Schachtel waren mehrere Sachen und ein Brief.

Harry nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Leise las er ihn durch.

Lieber Harry,

Dieser Brief soll dir einiges Erklären.

Erst einmal ,du willst bestimmt wissen, warum du ihn erstens bekommst und wieso so spät. Nun ich und James haben diesen Brief geschrieben, wir wissen, das Voldemort hinter uns her ist und wir könnten ihm nichts entgegenbringen, wir wollten dir ein paar Sachen erklärt und dir geben, aber wir wollten, das du es erst liest, wenn du 15 bist, weil sich dann wahrscheinlich mein Blut mehr in dir befindet. Nun, wir wünschen dir erst einmal alles gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Nun aber zu den par Sachen.

Du bist der Erbe Gryffindor und zu 90 ein Halbelb, du möchtest jetzt bestimmt Erklärungen. James ist ein Nachfahre von Gryffindor, also bist du auch ein Erbe Gryffindors. Zu der Erklärung Halbelb, wenn du spitze Ohren bekommst, bist du einer, um genau zu sagen ein Elbenprinz. Ich bin eine Elbin, um genau zu sagen eine Wald-Wind Elbenprinzessin. Dumbledore wird dir ein paar Antworten geben, wenn du ihn über mich ausfragst. Er weiß zwar nicht das ich eine Prinzessin unter den Elben bin, aber er weiß wie ich zu den Muggeln kam. Es tut mir leid, das ich dir über den Brief nichts beibringen kann, denn du musst viel als Elb lernen. Z. B. wie man die Ohren tarnt, oder so. Geh zu Dumbledore und nenn ihm den Namen Tiffany Elswood, sie ist auch eine Elbin, sogar eine sehr gute. Sie wird dir bestimmt freiwillig beibringen, was ein Elbenprinz zu wissen hat. Ok nun zu den Sachen die mit diesem Brief sind.

Erst einmal, unsere Zauberstäbe, wenn sie gefunden worden sind. Der schwarzbraune gehört James und der Helle, fast weiße, mir.

Falls du nicht weißt wer dein Pate ist, es ist Sirius Black, er ist nicht unser Geheimniswahrer gewesen, denn wir haben uns entschlossen Peter zu nehmen, denn wir dachten, es wäre unwahrscheinlich, das jemand Peter vermutet.

Nun zu diesem Schlüssel, der beim Brief mit beiliegt, er hat ein Etikett mit der Aufschrift. H.J.L.. Es ist ein zweites Verlies in Gringotts, das erste hast du bestimmt schon. Es ist für deine Schule und ein paar weitere Sachen. Das zweite Verlies ist nicht für die Schule, sondern für dein späteres Leben, falls es hart auf hart kommt, oder du dir ein Haus kaufen musst, weil unsere beiden schwer beschädigt sind.

Ja du hast richtig gelesen, zwei Häuser, das erste ist das Haus in Godrics Hollow, es ist groß und ist ein gutes Familienhaus, ich hoffe es steht noch, den Schlüssel müsste dir Sirius oder Remus geben. Das zweite ist eine Art Ferienhaus mitten im Wald, es ist angenehm dort zu wohnen, den Schlüssel müssten Remus oder Sirius auch haben.

Es liegt eine Karte und ein Stift von James mit bei, es ist der Stift mit dem sie die Karte des Rumtreibers gezeichnet haben. Die Karte erklärt wir man so eine Karte herstellt.

Es liegt eine kleine rosa Flasche bei, in dieser Flasche ist Parfum, mein Entwickeltes. James will das du es unbedingt hast, er sagt ich soll dir eine Endlos Flasche geben, falls du eine Freundin hast und ihr etwas schenken willst. Dieses Parfum geht niemals alle und du wirst es nirgends sonst riechen.

Ich sprüh mich immer mit diesem Parfum ein und ich hoffe dir gefällt es.

Mit bei sind auch zwei Siegelringe, einer ist der der Gryffindor, und wird von Erbe zu Erbe weiter gegeben. Der zweite Siegelring, hat das Wappen der Potters.

Es liegt auch eine kleine Kopie des Potterwappens bei, mir gefällt es sehr.

Ich glaube das war alles was ich sagen wollte, ich hoffe du wirst ein guter Junge.

Deine Eltern Lily und James P.

Harry legte den Brief hin und sah sich die verschiedenen Gegenstände an. Er nahm den Siegelring der Potters. Es war ein sehr schöner Ring, ein Zauberstab, welcher zu einem P wurde und vier Steinchen, einer rot, einer lila, einer grün und einer blau. Harry legte den Ring lieber wieder rein, damit er ihn nicht verlieren konnte.

Harry sah sich noch die anderen Gegenstände an, dann erinnerte er sich an Tiffany Elswood. Harry sprang auf, ging zum Kamin, warf Kontaktpulver rein und sprach. „Albus Dumbledore."

Nach ein paar Min. erschien Albus im Kaminfeuer. „Oh Harry was gibt's?" "Nun, ich habe gerade den Brief gelesen, welcher in der Schachtel von Remus war. Im Brief stand, ich soll sie wegen einer Tiffany Elswood fragen, es steht im Brief, das sie mir beibringen kann wie man sich als Elb verhält." Dumbledore zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ah, an sie hätte ich nicht gedacht, sie wäre die perfekte Elbin für diesen Job, ich werde sie sofort fragen, hast du sonst noch wünsche oder Probleme?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein." „Gut dann geht ich jetzt Tiff anwählen, bis später." „Bis später."

Albus verschwand, und Harry wendete sich endlich einmal der Animagie zu. Er ging in die Bücherei und suchte sich das Buch, das er ganz am Anfang, als er diesen Raum sah, genommen hatte, als er es hatte schlug er das Kapitel „Was für ein Animagus Gesicht habe ich und wie finde ich es heraus."

Langsam begann Harry zu lesen:

Sie müssen ihren Zauberstab zur Hand nehmen und sprechen Feravultus, dann erscheint ein Kreis mit dreidimensionalen Tieren, jedes Tier würde zu ihnen passen. In Kapitel 25. Wird auch erklärt welche Charaktereigenschaften diese Tiere haben.

Nehmen sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab, zeigen ihn auf sich und sprechen einfach Feravultus so aus gesprochen „Feera wultus."

Harry nahm seinen Stab, zeigte ihn auf sich und sprach „Feera wultus."

Plötzlich erschien ein Kreis mit dreidimensionalen Tieren.

Harry sah sich die schwarz weiß Tiere an, drunter waren die Namen der Tiere zu lesen. Das erste war ein Eichhörnchen, das zweite, ein Falke oder Adler, das dritte, ein Hirsch, das vierte, ein Wolf und das fünfte ein Hengst.

Harry merkte sich die fünf Tiere und schlug Kapitel 25 auf.

Verwundert starrte auf die erste Seite des 25 Kapitels. In der Mitte der Seite war ein Ding das sah aus wie eine art Taschenrechner, nur mit Buchstaben, also mehr wie ein Handy. Drüber war zu lesen.

Tippen sie hier ihr Tier ein, welches sie wählen können.

Harry grinste und tippte einfach mal „Eichhörnchen" ein.

Plötzlich schrieb sich die daneben stehende leere Seite, neu.

Ein Bild eines Eichhörnchens war zu sehen und darunter ein Text.

Eichhörnchen:

Das kleine Nagetier ist sehr flink und kann sehr gut von Baum zu Baum springen, es ist ein guter Zeitgenosse, kann aber manchmal etwas zornig werden, wenn man es ärgert, es sorgt meist für sich allein und seine Familie. Ein Eichhörnchen kann gut sowie schlecht sein, denn es ist sehr klein aber kann sich flink bewegen.

Harry tippte Falke ein

Die Seite veränderte sich wieder.

Ein Bild eines Falken war zu sehen und darunter ein Text.

Falken:

Ein Vogel, der sehr schnell und flink in der Luft fliegt. Er ist ein Stolzer und gerissener Vogel, seine Beute fängt er immer allein, er ist ein einsames Tier, außer seinen Kindern ist meist kein anderer in seiner Nähe. Er wird schnell misstrauisch und greift seine Feinde an um die zu beschützen die ihm nahe liegen.

Harry tippte jetzt Adler ein

Wieder erschien ein Bild und ein Text.

Adler:

Ein sehr stolzer und großer Vogel, er ist ein wunderschönes Tier, welches unter Naturschutz liegt. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und lebt an Felsen. Er greift schnell an und ist flink. Er ist ein sehr guter Flieger.

Harry tippte Hirsch ein.

Hirsch:

Ein Anführer und Kämpfer, er trägt meist seine Kämpfe mit Artgenossen aus um das Kommando zu bekommen, seine Familie beschützt und hütet er.

Harry tippte Wolf ein.

Wolf:

Ein Anführer und ein großes Waldtier, er ist ein Kämpfer und Jäger. Ein einsames Tier, auch wenn er im Rudel ist, er ist einfach ein Einzelgänger. Er beschützt sein Rudel, bis zum letzt Stück. Auch wenn er drauf geht. Sein Rudel würdigt ihn mehr als jemanden anders.

Harry tippte jetzt Hengst ein.

Hengst:

Der Hengst ist nicht das Leittier der Herde, doch schützt es die Herde. Der Hengst stirbt eher selber, als das er eine seiner Stuten verliert. Er hat nicht viel zu sagen in der Herde.

Ein Hengst ist ein stolzes und gutes Tier, er ist treu und kann schnell rennen. Ein wilder Hengst, ist ein guter Krieger und Beschützer.

Harry dachte nach, welche beiden Tiere will er nun nehmen? Der Wolf wäre schön, aber auch das Eichhörnchen oder der Falke. Harry überlegte, wen von den dreien soll er nicht nehmen?

10.Hochzeit 

Harry entschloss sich das Eichhörnchen nicht zu nehmen. Es war zwar auch gut, aber die beiden anderen waren für ihn besser.

Harry sah sich das Kapitel „Wie wird man ein Animagus" genau an.

Harry las sich das Buch genau durch, und als er fertig war, merkte er, das es Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

Harry stand auf, zog sich automatisch das Tuch über den Kopf und verließ sein Zimmer, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Beim Lehrerzimmer angekommen, klopfte er kurz an und ging dann ins Zimmer.

„Abend." Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Serena und Severus.

„Hi." Grüßte Harry die beiden und ließ sich nieder.

„Oh Harry, wir wollten dich doch heute früh fragen wegen dem Ringträger. Wills du nun oder nicht?" Harry lächelte, auch wenn es sich in seinem Inneren wieder umwühlte, weil seine Verwandten nun tot waren.

„Gern. Wissen jetzt eigentlich die anderen schon von eurer Hochzeit? Sie ist ja immerhin schon in zwei ein halb Wochen?"

„Morgen wissen sie es, wir haben die Eulen verschickt." Harry lächelte „Das wird bestimmt ein Schock oder?"

Serena nickte „Aber ein toller." Serenas Gesicht änderte sich plötzlich auf traurig „Ich habe ja gehört, das deine Verwandten tot sind. Wo gehst du in den nächsten Sommerferien hin?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht, zu den Weasleys will ich nicht, denn die haben schon so oder so Probleme, und mein Geld wollen sie ja nicht haben. Remus geht leider auch nicht, der würde nie das Sorgerecht für mich bekommen da er ein Werwolf ist. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung." „Aha, du hast Zeit bis zu den Sommerferien nicht? Vielleicht finde ich jemanden." Serena grinste aufmunternd. Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Ich werde das schon hinbekommen." Serena blieb jetzt stumm und aß jetzt genau wie Harry etwas.

Nach dem Essen, Harry war wieder in seinem Zimmer, versuchte Harry weiter sein Training hinzubekommen, auch wenn er jetzt mehr in Gedanken war.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er wie immer zum Frühstück, im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, sah er alle Lehrer außer Serena und Severus.

McGonagall kam zu ihm, etwas außer sich.

„Weißt du wo diese beiden Turteltauben sind? Die wollen in zwei ein halb Wochen heiraten, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Harry kicherte, es hatte also begonnen, der Schock wegen der Hochzeit.

„Ja, ich kann es mir gut vorstellen." Harry grinste Minerva breit an. Minerva war verwirrt.

„Die haben doch die ganze Zeit gestritten, und jetzt wollen sie heiraten? Einfach so? Die sind doch die größten Streithähne die ich kenne." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein sind sie nicht, wenn man sie des öfteren gesehen hat, weiß man das es ganz anders ist." Harry grinste noch breiter.

„Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen?" fragte plötzlich Professor Vector.

Alle Anwesenden waren jetzt auf Harrys Antwort gespannt.

„Ups," Harry schluckte. Da hatte er sich wo hineingeritten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter Harry die Tür und die beiden Turteltauben kamen hinein.

„Na unsere Einladung bekommen?" Der Raum verstummte und alle sahen die beiden an.

Der Lärm brach los als alle auf einmal anfingen zu sprechen.

„RUHE!" Dumbledore, der immer noch schmunzelnd auf seinem Platz saß, brachte die Lehrer zum schweigen.

Harry, Serena und Severus setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beide." Meinte jetzt Dumbledore freundlich, obwohl man ihm ansehen konnte, das er auch nicht richtig verstand, wie diese beiden so verschiedenen Personen zusammen passen können.

„Danke Albus." Severus und Serena lächelten sich verliebt an. Harry lächelte, die beiden waren einfach ein super Paar.

Die zwei ein halb Wochen waren für Harry und ganz Hogwarts eine richtige Stressphase. Harry übte fleißig ein Animagus zu werden und konnte sich jetzt schon ganz verwandeln, zwar noch nicht lange anhalten, aber er konnte sich verwandeln. Serena und Severus planten alles mögliche für die Hochzeit, Dumbledore und die Lehrer halfen ihnen dabei. Die zwei ein halb Wochen vergingen stressig und voller Aufregung, es passierte ja nicht immer, das zwei Lehrer auf Hogwarts heirateten.

Harry hatte eine Antwort von Ron und Hermine bekommen, in der stand:

Hi Harry

Es tut uns leid, das wir so spät schreiben, aber wir sind einfach voll beschäftigt. Mum und Dad haben etwas vor, irgendetwas passiert zwei Tage vor der Schule in Hogwarts. Fred und George sind dabei neue Produktionen für ihren Laden, den sie nach der Schule aufmachen wollen zu planen. Bill und Charlie sind auch hier, ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber es hat auch mit den zwei Tagen vor der Schule zu tun. Keiner will uns sagen was los ist. Die Fragen beantworten wir in Hogwarts, ist doch nur noch eine Woche. Also dann deine Hermine und Ron

Harry hatte sie nicht beantwortet.

Heute war es endlich so weit. Die Hochzeit von Severus und Serena stand bevor. Aufgeregt stand Harry auf und ging zum Frühstück. Ganz Hogwarts stand unter Spannung. Auch die sonst so ruhigen Lehrer. Severus und Serena erschienen nicht zum Frühstück und bekamen auch so nicht mit, das die ganze Lehrerschaft und Harry die Geschenke die sie sich gewünscht hatten gekauft und verpackt hatten. Dumbledore versperrte die Geschenke und die Lehrer schrieben noch eine Hochzeitskarte, mit der Unterschrift von jedem, auch Harry.

Bis zum Mittag ging jeder seinen Sachen nach und machte sich fertig.

Harry suchte seinen schönsten Umhang aus und zog ihn sich an. Harry trug jetzt einen schönen schwarzen Zauberer Hut, eine weiße Bluse mit roter Fliege, eine schwarze Hose und einen smaragdgrünen Umhang.

Aufgeregt ging er aus seinem Raum in die große Halle, in der die Hochzeit statt finden sollte.

Dort angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht, die Halle war einfach wunderschön. Es hingen überall Rosen und andere Blumen, weiße Girlanden und es schwebten Elfen in der Luft, welche einen glitzernden Schimmer hinterließen. Dazu kam dann noch die sonnige Sonne und der Blaue Himmel. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus.

Harry ging langsam hinter zwei Blumenmädchen vor zu Dumbledore, denn dieser würde der sein, der die beiden vereinigte. Die beiden Blumenmädchen stellten sich auf die Frauenseite links und Harry ging zu Dumbledore vor.

„Oh Harry, gut siehst du aus. Hier, nimm die Ringe. Gib sie dann wenn ich es sage. Stell dich jetzt rechts zu den Männern.

Harry nahm die Ringe, nickte und ging zu den Männern. Er sah sich in der Halle um. Viele kannte er nicht, aber vom Aussehen her, vermutete er das es Cousinen und Cousins von Serena und Severus waren

„Na aufgeregt Junge?" fragte plötzlich eine raue freundliche Stimme. Harry nickte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das die beiden zusammen kommen, das meine kleine Cousine eher heiratet als ich, es geschehen noch Wunder. Ich bin Serenas Cousin Christoph Serpeen." „Freut mich. Ich bin Harry Potter." Der Mann neben ihm riss die Augen auf. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Severus mit einem Mann in die Halle. Der Mann sah fast aus wie Severus, bloß, das der Mann keine schwarzen sondern dunkelbraune Haare hatte.

Harry fand, das Severus einfach super aussah, er hatte keine fettigen Haare, einen wunderschönen schwarzen Umhang und ein grüne Fliege.

Langsam kamen Severus, etwas aufgeregt, und der andere Mann zum Altar, welcher statt dem Lehrertisch da stand.

Severus stellte sich vor den Altar und der Mann stellte sich neben Harry.

Die Anwesenden mussten nicht lange warten, da ging die Tür auf und Serena kam herein.

Harry sah Serena verblüfft an, sie sah einfach umwerfend aus, sie hatte ein weißes schönes Hochzeitskleid an und einen Goldweiß glitzernden Umhang.

Severus war auch erstarrt, als Serena in der Begleitung einer älteren Frau zum Altar schritt.

Davor kamen die beiden zum stehen, die ältere Frau stellte sich neben die Blumenmädchen und Serena stellte sich neben Severus.

Beide drehten sich gleichzeitig dem Altar zu.

Dumbledore lächelte beide an und fing an mit seiner Aufgabe.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um dieses verliebte Paar, in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu führen."

„Willst du Severus Snape die hier angetraute Serena Patricia Rondau lieben und ehren, immer für sie da sein, in guten sowie schlechten Zeiten, so antworte mit Ja ich will." Severus nickte und sprach „Ja ich will."

„Willst du Serena Patricia Rondau den hier angetrauten Severus Snape lieben und ehren, immer für ihn da sein, in guten sowie schlechten Zeiten, so antworte mit Ja ich will." Serena lächelte „Ja ich will."

„Überreicht euch nun die Ringe." Harry trat vor und gab jedem seinen Ring, dann trat er wieder zurück.

Serena und Severus steckten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an.

„Wer gegen diese Ehe ein Gegenwort hat, der soll sich jetzt melden oder für immer schweigen."

Keiner rührte sich.

„Nun dürfen sie die Braut küssen."

Severus beugte sich zu Serena und gab ihr erst einen sanften, dann intensiver werdenden Kuss.

Die Halle brach ihn Jubelgeschreie aus.

Die beiden beendeten den Kuss und Severus bat um Ruhe, die er auch bekam.

Alle lauschten, was der Bräutigam zu sagen hatte.

„Serena und ich haben uns entschlossen, da du, Harry, jetzt ein Waisenkind bist, wollten wir dich fragen, ob du nicht bei uns Leben möchtest."

Harry war sprachlos. Serena und Severus lächelten ihn freundlich an.

„Ich ähm ich ja ähm natürlich will ich." Harry ließ das Ringkissen fallen und stürzte zu den beiden und umarmte sie mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

Die ganze Halle war zu tiefst berührt und einige wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augen, oder schossen Fotos.

Die Feier, so fand Harry, war die beste seines ganzen Lebens, auch wenn Ron und Hermine nicht da waren. Er hatte endlich bessere Eltern, Severus und Serena Snape. Serena und Severus hatten ihn am Ende der Feier auch gefragt, ob er ihren Namen annehmen wollte und er hatte gefragt ob er Potter auch behalten durfte. Sie hatten bejaht und seit dieser Hochzeit, hieß er Harry James Potter-Snape.

Harry freute sich so sehr, endlich würde sich sein Leben ändern, ins Gute nicht ins Schlechte. Serena und Severus hatten ihm sogar erlaubt Mum und Dad zu sagen, aber das ließ Harry lieber noch, denn er hatte noch nie jemanden Mum oder Dad genannt.

So das waren dann die ersten 10 Kapitel . eure Matjes 


	2. 11 bis 20

Sorry für alle die warten . hier chap 11-20 Ich bin nicht so aktuell auf und verweiße daher wohl eher zu ff.de Dort findet ihr was FFs betrifft alles aktueller, und danke Dare7899 dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, war mir völlig entfallen, dass hier ja nur 1-10 rumschwirren

Eure Matjes-chan

PS: auf fanfiktion.de heiße ich Harry-chan, falls wer dort suchen will, wie gesagt da sind die meisten FFs beendet und es sind mehr als hier zu finden

11. Phönix Orden.

Am nächsten Morgen, Harry hatte bis 12 Uhr geschlafen, ging er zu seinem Trainingsraum. Er wollte es probieren, ein Animagus mehr als eine Stunde zu bleiben. Doch Harry drehte um, wieso machet er nicht gleich einen Rundgang? Also öffnete er die Tür und verwandelte sich.

Seine Hand Knochen wurden kleiner, sein Geruchssinn stärker, seine Hörsinn stärker, er verwandelte sich langsam in einen schwarz zerzausten Wolf mit smaragdgrünen Augen, spitzen Wolfsohren und auf der Stirn einen Braunen Blitz. Das einzige was zu sehen war, was kein normaler Wolf hatte, waren zwei Ringe am Schwanz hinten, auch hatte der Wolf eine Kette um den Hals, welche einen Drachenanhänger hatte.

Einen schritt vor den Anderen lief Harry vorwärts. Die Gänge entlang immer schneller, bis er raus aus dem Schloss rannte, zum Quidditchfeld, zum See und dort konnte er nicht mehr.

Erschöpft lies er sich nieder und verwandelte sich automatisch zurück.

„Du bist also ein Wolf?" Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um.

Serena sah Harry lächelnd an. Serena setzt sich neben Harry. „Ja ich habe mich als Wolf und Falke entschieden. Als Wolf kann ich jetzt schon richtig lange rumlaufen, bald schaff ich es sogar mehr als eine Stunde. Der Falke ist auch schon weit, bloß kann ich noch nicht fliegen. Das muss ich irgendwie noch rausfinden. Wie das funktioniert." „Ich kann dir doch helfen, vielleicht hilft ein bisschen anschupsen?" „Wie?" „Verwandle dich mal." „Ok" Harry nickte und verwandelte sich kurzerhand in einen Falken. Einen Schwarzen, mit zerzausten Federn, smaragdgrünen Augen, eine grauschwarze Blitznarbe am Schnabel und wieder eine Kette mit Drachenanhänger um den Hals und um beide Beine je einen Ring.

Serena nahm Harry vorsichtig auf den Arm, Harry versuchte sich gut fest zu halten und Serena nicht weh zu tun.

Plötzlich schuppste Serena Harry von ihrem Arm und Harry flatterte aus Instinkt in die Höhe.

Harry genoss es zu fliegen, ohne Besen ohne sonst irgendwas, es war das Gefühl von Freiheit.

Harry flog einpaar Runden bevor er wieder landete und sich erschöpft neben Serena nieder lies und sich wieder zurück verwandelte.

Serena lächelte. „Siehst du es klappt. Nur ein bisschen Hilfe und es klappt fast alles. Du bist ein schöner Falke und ein schöner Wolf. Auch wenn der Wolf etwas spitze Ohren hat, aber das merkt man nicht, wenn man nicht hinsieht und drauf achtet." „Danke!"

Harry lächelte Serena an.

„Ach übrigens, warum ich hier bin. Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen." „Ok." Harry nickte und stand auf.

„Das Passwort heißt, Kirschpraline." „Danke. Ich gehe sofort hin." Harry verabschiedete sich von Serena und lief Richtung Schloss.

Während er so lief, kam ihm einfach die Lust, noch einmal zu fliegen, so sah er sich um und verwandelte sich. Er flog in die Luft, in den Stock, in dem der Wasserspeier stand und flog durch ein offenes Fenster.

Oben angekommen. Verwandelte er sich, nach dem er geschaut hatte ob niemand zu sehen war, wieder zurück. Er ging geradewegs zum Wasserspeier, und sprach das Passwort.

Der Wasserspeier trat beiseite und Harry ging zu Dumbledores Bürotür um anzuklopfen.

Als ein Herein ertönte, trat Harry ins Büro und setzte sich gleich auf einen Stuhl.

„Gut das du so schnell kommen konntest. Nun kennst du den Phönix Orden?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Gut. Der Phönix Orden ist eine Gruppe, welche gegen Voldemort kämpft. Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du ihm nicht beitreten möchtest. Da du ja sozusagen das Ziel Voldemorts bist, würde es nicht schaden, dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, jedoch hat der Orden einpaar Bedingungen welche nötig sind. Die erste währe Schweigepflicht, die zweite, du bekommst einpaar Flüche aufgehalst, welche verhindern, dass du das Geheimnis preis gibst, du irgendwem etwas verraten könntest und falls du aussteigst, alles wieder vergisst."

Harry nickte verstehend, was sollte er wählen?

Er brauchte nicht lange nachdenken, schon nickte er. „Ich möchte gern wissen was so los ist mit Voldemort, deswegen, möchte ich liebend gern beitreten."

Dumbledore lächelte, so als hätte er gewusst, dass das jetzt kommt.

„Gut, am Samstag, also zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn, ist dein erstes Treffen, komm um 4.Uhr in die Große Halle, damit wir dich offiziell in die Gruppe bringen und das du gleich einpaar neue und alte Gesichter zu sehen bekommst."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich. Er fragte sich wer wohl alles im Orden ist.

Harry lernte und trainierte die drei Tage durch, jetzt konnte er schon kleine Zauber frei Zaubern und seine Animagus Gestallten, konnte er jetzt länger halten.

Am Tag des Treffens, bemerkte er, das verschiedene Personen nach Hogwarts kamen, manche früh und mache erst um 4 Uhr. Harry machte sich um 4 Uhr auch auf zur Halle, wurde aber, bevor er eintreten konnte, von Serena aufgehalten.

„Noch nicht rein Harry, erst wenn wir gerufen werden." Sagte sie.

„Bist du auch ein Mitglied?" Serena schüttelte den Kopf „Nein ich bin kein Mitglied, aber ich komme genau so wie du heute rein." Harry nickte und freute sich nicht allein zu sein.

Plötzlich trat Severus raus.

„Ihr sollt rein kommen." Harry und Serena nickten, langsam traten sie ein. Die Halle war überfüllt von Erwachsenen, welche sich auf die vier Haustische aufteilten. Die Tische waren Gedeckt mit Gläsern und Getränken.

Harry erkannte fünf bekannte Gesichert, welche erstaunt zu Harry sahen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie und Professor Lupin.

Am Lehrertisch saßen wie gewohnt alle Lehrer, außer Serena und Severus, sogar Hagrid saß am Lehrertisch.

Alle Personen im Raum begannen zu Tuscheln.

Langsam gingen Harry und Serena hinter Severus her.

Als sie vorne stoppten, ging Severus auf seinen Platz und lies die beiden Alleine.

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Herzliche willkommen, wir haben zwei neue Mitglieder in unserem Orden, Harry und Serena. Sie akzeptieren die Schweigepflicht und die Flüche. Wir werden sofort mit den Flüchen anfangen bevor wir die Probleme besprechen.

„Fawkes." Rief Dumbledore und Fawkes, der auf Dumbledores Schulter saß, flog auf Serena und Harry zu.

Er gurrte ein kleines Lied und Serena und Harry hüllte ein goldener Schein ein.

Harry fühlte sich nicht verändert.

Fawkes beendete das Lied und flog wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Gut, jetzt setzt euch bitte neben Severus." Serena nickte und ging dann mit Harry zu Severus, bei dem noch zwei Leere Stühle standen.

Die beiden setzten sich und Dumbledore begann.

„Remus, was hast du zusammen bekommen?" Remus stand auf und sprach ruhig. „Ich konnte, mehr als die hälfte der Werwölfe überzeugen, das sie sich uns anschließen, der Rest, wollte nichts mit uns zutun haben, auch nicht von Voldemort." Keiner der Anwesenden zuckte zusammen. „Also können wir den Rest, vergessen, er will lieber von allem in Frieden gelassen werden." Remus setzte sich wieder.

„Gut. Wie sah es mit den Riesen aus?" Hagrid und Maxim, welche Harry erste jetzt bemerkte, standen auf.

„Wir, konnten die Gebirgsriesen überzeugen, die Waldriesen, überlegen es sich, wir ´aben die ´albriesen noch nicht gefragt." Maxim setzte sich. „Das gleiche wollte ich auch sagen." Meinte Hagrid und setzte sich.

„Hmm, Gut. Dann möchte ich, das sie Maxim, die Waldriesen fragen..." Maxim unterbrach Dumbledore. „Isch muss sie enttäuschen, isch bin Rektorin einer Schule, isch muss bei meiner Schule sein, wenn sie anfängt. ´aben sie nicht einen anderen Plan? Vielleicht in den Weihnachtsferien." Dumbledore nickte.

„Sie haben recht Maxim, dann werden sie und Hagrid, in den Weihnachtsferien zu den Waldriesen gehen, Hagrid du wirst, eine Woche, frei bekommen und zu den Halbriesen gehen." Maxim und Hagrid nickte.

„Mundungus, wie steht es mit Arabella?" Ein älterer Mann mit weisgrauen Haaren stand auf. „Sie kommt an Schulanfang, sie muss sich noch ausruhen vom Angriff" „Gut."

„Brian, wie steht es mit den Vampiren."

Ein Mann stand auf und senkte betreten den Kopf. „Alle entweder geflohen oder Tod, ich glaube Voldemort hat versucht, sie auf seine Seite zu bringen, und als sie nicht wollten hat er sie ermordet. Viele konnten fliehen, doch sind sie nicht aufzufinden." Brian setzte sich wieder.

„Charlie, wie steht es mit den Drachen und den Wärtern?" Charlie stand auf und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Die Drachen, sind gezähmt und können nicht unter Voldemorts Kontrolle kommen. Die Wärter sind alle auf unserer Seite und passen auf die Drachen auf. Es wird kein Problem mit den Drachen geben."

Dumbledore nickte. „Arthur wie sieht es im Ministerium aus?" Arthur stand seufzend auf.

„Fudge, will nichts hören, aber ich konnte etwas weniger als die Hälfte überzeugen, das Voldemort zurück ist."

Es ging noch weiter, mit Berichten. Spione Dumbledores berichteten, das Voldemort zur Zeit ruhig steht, und Moody erzählte, das einige der früheren Kämpfer noch leben und sich angeschlossen hatten.

Erschöpft gingen alle heim. Jetzt waren nur noch die Lehrer, Harry und einpaar Erwachsene übrig, welche in Hogwarts bleiben sollten, um die Schüler zu beschützen.

Darunter waren Bill, Charlie, Remus, Moody und Mundungus.

„Na Harry? Du hast dich ganz schön verändert." Meinte Bill plötzlich. Charlie trat auch zu ihnen.

„Ach so sehr auch nicht oder?" meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Oh doch, wenn wir nicht wüssten, das du es bist, hätten wir dich übersehen. Ich meine dieses Tuch verändert dich ganz schön. Deine Augen sind meiner Meinung nach etwas mehr in den Smaragdgrün Ton gegangen und dein Haare sehen auch anders aus." Bill nickte zustimmend.

„Charlie hat recht, deine Augen sind anders."

Harry lächelte nur. „Ihr bleibt also jetzt in Hogwarts." Bill und Charlie nickten, Charlie antwortete. „Ja, Bill und ein paar andere werden noch ein paar Banne auf Hogwarts legen und ich werde mit einigen meiner Kumpels und anderen im Orden, den Wald bewachen. Lupin wird mit seinen Freunden auch den Wald unsicher machen. Moody wird mit seiner Kämpfertruppe die Toren von Hogwarts und Hogsmead bewachen."

„Aha. Wir werden wenig mitbekommen stimmts? Ich meine die Schüler." Charlie und Bill nickten.

„Es ist besser wenn die Schüler davon nichts wissen, sie sollten sich nicht um so etwas sorgen." Meine Bill.

„Werdet ihr am Schulanfang da sein? Oder wo werdet ihr jetzt unterkommen?" „Wir werden alle in Hogsmead leben, dort im Wohngebiet. Wir werden nicht am Schulanfang da sein, keiner wird das außer die Lehrer. Wir sind sozusagen verdeckt, wenn uns einer sieht, müssen wir sagen, das wir nur schnell zu Dumbledore müssen oder so. Keiner darf merken, das so viele Hogwarts beschützen. Denn manche hier aus Hogwarts, haben Todesserfamilien, und es währe schlecht, wenn sie Voldemort sagen, das Dumbledore bewaffnet ist." Meinte Charlie.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Ginny, Ron und Hermine?" Charlie grinste „Na ja, Ron und Hermine sind zwei Turteltauben, welche die neuen Gefühle auskundschaften müssen. Sie sind ein richtiges verliebtes Pärchen." Bill kicherte „Stimmt. Ginny ist, wie soll ich sagen, etwas traurig, wahrscheinlich, weil sie gerne dich als Freund hätte." Charlie schlug Bill an die Schulter.

Harry wurde etwas rot. „Meint ihr das ernst?" fragte Harry etwas rötlich.

„Wortwörtlich, sie geht Hermine und Ron aus dem Weg und fragt Fred und George wie es dir geht." Meinte Charlie kichernd

„Fred und George?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, sie weis, das du mit Fred und George etwas ausgeheckt hast und jetzt fragt sie Fred und George aus." Meine Bill.

„Oh." Harry wurde noch röter, als er plötzlich an der Schulter gepackt wurde.

„Harry? Du solltest langsam ins Bett, es ist schon 11.Uhr. Bill Charlie ihr solltet auch langsam in euer Haus nach Hogsmead." Serena lächelte die drei Jungs an.

Harry nickte und wollte gehen. Als Serena ihn warnend ansah. „eh eh eh was hast du vergessen? Wir hatten darüber gesprochen, wenn schon nicht das dann das ok?"

Harry grinste ging die paar Schritte auf Serena zu und umarmte sie.

„Gute nacht." „Geht doch, Nacht. Vergiss nicht Severus." Harry nickte, ging zu Severus, sagte nacht und ging dann aus dem Raum, in sein Zimmer.

Bill, Charlie und Lupin sahen Harry verwirrt nach. Lupin wand sich an Serena. „Warum? Ich meine du und Severus seit doch Lehrer, wie kommt es?"

Serena lächelte „Ich und Severus sind verheiratet, seit einer Woche." Lupin sah Serena und Severus verdutzt an. „Na dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Meinte Charlie und Bill gleichzeitig.

„Ja Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Meinte Lupin.

„Danke." Serena lächelte

„Und wie kommt es jetzt, das Harry dich umarmt, und zu Severus gute Nacht sagt?" fragte Bill interessiert.

Serena grinste frech. „Das war meine Idee. Habt ihr davon gehört, das Harry keiner Verwandten mehr hat?" alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Na ja seine Verwandten sind Tot, sie wurden von Todessern umgebracht, als sie nach Harry suchten. Ich und Severus haben uns besprochen, da wir ja heirateten, haben wir uns gefragt, ob wir Harry vielleicht Adoptieren könnten."

Bill und Charlie runzelten die Stirn „Und warum hat er nicht unsere Mum gefragt? Ich meine, unsere Mum hätte ihn bestimmt Aufgenommen, sie mag ihn sehr." Bill nickte zustimmend.

Serena lächelte „Harry hat gesagt, er will sich euch nicht aufzwingen, er hat gesagt, das ihr ihn schon so nett behandelt, da kann er nicht noch mehr erwarten. Und du Lupin, könntest sein Sorgerecht nie bekommen, denn Werwölfe bekommen sie leider nicht. Ich und Severus haben ihn bei unserer Hochzeit gefragt. Ob er nicht von uns Adoptiert werden will. Er hat mit Lächelndem und fast Tränen kommenden Gesicht ja gesagt.

Jedenfalls, am Abend haben wir alle Formulare ausgefüllt und ich und Severus habe Harry ein Angebot gemacht. Wir haben ihm erlaubt uns Mum und Dad zu nennen, da er das aber noch nicht gewohnt ist macht er es noch nicht. Ich habe ihn später abgefangen, und ihm gesagt, das er wenigstens immer Gute Nacht sagen soll und mich umarmen, wenn er schon nicht intimer werden wollte. Severus sollte er nur Gute nacht sagen, denn für ihn kann ich ja nicht bestimmen. Und seitdem sagt er jeden Tag gute Nacht." Serena grinste.

Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf „Das ist er ganz und gar nicht gewohnt stimmts?" Serena nickte.

Bill und Charlie grinsten genau so.

Charlie, Bill und Lupin verabschiedeten sich von jedem und gingen auch langsam nach Hogsmead.

12.Schulanfang mit Verwirrung Teil I

Den Sonntag vor Schulanfang, lebte Harry noch einmal voll aus. Mit Quidditch, Fliegen (als Falke), zaubern, Trainieren und in seinem Zimmer Löcher starren.

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Harry fast gleich, bis um die Mittagszeit, denn McGonagall klopfte an die Tür.

„Harry, ich soll dich von Dumbledore aus fragen, wie das jetzt ist mit dem Zimmer. Er möchte auch noch fragen, ob du jetzt Vertrauensschüler werden möchtest oder nicht."

„Ich möchte im Schlafsaal der Jungen schlafen, es würde sonst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt werden, und das mag ich nicht so. Vertrauensschüler? Ich? Ich weis nicht, wer ist den der zweite?" fragte Harry.

„Hermine ist die zweite Vertrauensschülerin." Sagte McGonagall stolz.

Schüchtern fragte Harry McGonagall. „Kann ich sie etwas Bitten? Ich möchte meinen Posten vergeben, wenn es geht. Ich würde ihn gern Ron geben. Sie wissen ja er hat drei Brüder, die auch Vertrauensschüler waren, es würde seine Eltern bestimmt stolz machen, wenn er Vertrauensschüler wird."

McGonagall lächelte, Harry hatte in den Ferien schon öfters dieses Lächeln gesehen und er fand die sonst so strenge Professorin, so richtig nett.

„Ok." „Danke. Das wird Ron bestimmt freuen."

„Die Zeremonie wird um 7.00Uhr beginnen, wenn die Schüler alle Antreffen, komm am besten um 7.10 in die Halle, es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen, wenn du schon da bist, wenn der erste Schüler noch nicht mal da ist. Ach ja, wegen dem Orden..."

„Wie kommt es das wir hier darüber sprechen können?" McGonagall lächelte „Das ist einfach, der Zauber lässt nur nicht zu, das ein Mitglied des Orden es an andere Preisgeben darf, ich könnte mit dir über alles sprechen, ohne Schweigepflicht, aber sobald ein fremder dabei zuhört, könnte ich es nicht mehr. Nun aber zu dem was ich sagen wollte. Ich wollte dich warnen, du kannst Ron und Hermine nicht von dem Orden erzählen, weil diese nicht im Orden sind. Falls sie dich Fragen, könntest du nicht antworten, selbst wenn du es wolltest."

„Wie ist es eigentlich, wenn man es einem anderen sagen will?" „Na ja, dein Mund reagiert nicht, wenn du ein Wort vom Phönix Orden sagst, reagiert nichts, selbst den Name Phönixorden, kannst du nicht sagen."

„Aha." „Genau, ich soll dir auch noch von Dumbledore ausrichten, du bist ja ein Erbe Gryffindor, posaun nicht damit rum, es könnte schwere Konsequente haben, wenn ein Todesser das heraus bekommt, versucht Voldemort erst recht dich zu bekommen, denn er wird denken je früher, des to leichter gelingt ihm der Sieg. Denn wenn du erst richtig ausgebildet bist, wird es für ihn umso schwerer. Da du ja in den Jungenschlafsaal wieder einziehst, würde ich sagen, du kannst dieses Zimmer hier als eine art Trainingszimmer benutzen, du hast hier ja einige Sachen."

Harry nickte, genau das hatte er ja vor.

„Also komm um 7.10Uhr in die Große Halle, mit den Schülern."

Harry nickte noch einmal und McGonagall verschwand.

Harry packte die Sachen, welche er im Jungenschlafsaal brauchte in seinen Koffer und die anderen Sachen lies er schön in seinem Zimmer.

Dann beobachtete Harry stumm den Himmel und wartete, wann die Schüler eintreffen würden.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Plopp neben ihm.

„Master Harry, Beto soll von McGonagall aus ihr Gepäck in den Jungenschlafsaal der fünften bringen." Harry lächelte.

„Danke Beto, den Koffer findest du in meinem Zimmer."

Die Hauselfe verneigte sich und flitze in Harrys Zimmer.

Harry grinste und sah wieder zum Dorf rüber, das man von diesem Fenster aus sehen konnte.

Endlich fuhr ein Licht in Bahnhof nähe ein und Harry freute sich schon riesig, endlich seine Freunde zu sehen.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Irrsinnige Idee.

Er schaltete all seine Lichter aus und öffnete sein Fenster.

Er kletterte auf die Fensterbank und auf einen abstehenden Rand an der Wand, schloss sein Fenster und lies sich Fallen, während er sich verwandelte.

Als Falke, flog er schnell Richtung Hogsmead.

Beim Bahnhof angekommen, stand der Zug schon da und die Schüler stiegen aus.

Harry war froh das es stock dunkel war und er nicht entdeck wurde.

In einer Nische, verwandelte er sich zurück und ging normal zu den Schülern, als würde er nur aus dem Zug gestiegen sein.

Freudig grinsend sah er sich um. Einpaar sahen ihn kurz verwundert an, gingen aber dann sofort weiter.

Harry sah durch die Runde, er sah Hagrid und ging kurz zu ihm.

Verwirrt sah Hagrid ihn an. „Ich dachte du bist in Hogwarts?" „Psst, McGonagall wollte, das ich hier hin gehe, um nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken, weil ich schon in Hogwarts war." „Aso ist das, aber ich glaube so wie du aussiehst, erkennt dich keiner." Harry grinste „Haben Bill und Charlie gestern auch gesagt, ich weis nicht, ich dachte ich hätte mich nicht so verändert..."

Plötzlich ertönte ein zwei Stimmiges „Hallo Hagrid." Ron und Hermine traten zu Hagrid, sahen Harry kurz verwundert an und wanden sich zu Hagrid.

„Hi ihr." „Du warst doch auch seit Harrys Geburtstag im Schloss oder? Geht es Harry gut?" fragte Hermine stürmisch.

Harry fing an zu kichern und Ron sah ihn etwas mürrisch an. Hagrid grinste „Fragt ihn doch selber, er ist hier." Harry musste noch mehr kichern als Ron und Hermine sich umsahen.

„Hallo?" Harry sah die beiden gespielt besorgt an. „Erkennt ihr mich nicht mehr?"

Erschrocken sprang Ron zurück. „Du bist doch nicht wirklich Harry?" fragte Ron erschrocken.

Hermine sah sich Harry genauer an und Harry hatte das Gefühl geröntgt zu werden.

„Genau der und kein anderer. Hagrid du hast wirklich recht." Harry grinste.

„Also ihr solltet langsam in eine Kutsche gehen, sonst kommt ihr zu spät." Harry nickte und ging mit Hermine und Ron zu einer Kutsche.

„Also was habt ihr so schönes gemacht?" fragte Harry als sie in der Kutsche saßen.

Ron und Hermine wurden rötlich und Harry konnte es sich denken.

„Also hatten Bill und Charlie recht." Harry grinste und Ron sah verwirrt zu Harry.

„Wie meinst du? Wann hast du denn mit Bill und Charlie geredet." „Gestern als..." Harry verstummte. „ich sie traf. Ich habe sie gestern getroffen als sie und deine Eltern zu Dumbledore wollten." Harry musste Tierisch aufpassen nichts falsches zu sagen, denn wenn er auf einmal nichts sagte, würde es schon auffallen.

„Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was Mum und Dad mit Dumbledore besprochen hatten und warum Bill und Charlie nicht mit nach Hause gekommen waren." Ron seufzte.

„Und hast du ein Buch in den Ferien angerührt?" fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Ja sogar mehr als 10." Grinste Harry. Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, Ron sah ihn so an als würde er sagen, „nicht noch eine Hermine.".

„Was für Bücher?" fragte Hermine interessiert und Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Ach diese und jene, einpaar über..." nein Elben wollte er noch nicht anschlagen. „Hogwarts, Verwandlung und Flüche."

„Hast du eigentlich verstärkt Verwandlung, verstärkt Zaubertränke und verstärkt VgddK genommen?" fragte Hermine gespannt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann erinnerte er sich an die drei Bücher, welche schwerere Zauber oder Tränke hatten.

„Oh mein Gott, Severus hat doch nicht. Mist." Murmelte Harry vor sich hin und Ron und Hermine verstanden nur Bahnhof.

„Ich glaube ich habe alles drei genommen." Grinste Harry etwas seufzend. „Was meinst du mit du glaubst?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich habe den Brief nicht in der Hand gehabt, deshalb hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, das ich ein Vertrauensschüler werden könnte und das es neue Fächer gibt." Ron hob eine Augenbraue und Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie meinst du mit Vertrauensschüler werden könnte?" fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Erst mal Glückwunsch, du bist ja eine..." Ron sah erschrocken zu Hermine „Was?" Hermine senkte betreten den Kopf „Tschuldigung." Harry verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" meinte Ron außer sich. „Ich dachte, das es dich Enttäuscht, du bist doch immer der gewesen, der so gern Vertrauensschüler werden will." Sagte Hermine schuldig.

Ron lächelte schwach. „Hermine, du weist doch, das du es am besten verdient, also warum sollte ich wüten sein." Hermine umarmte Ron und entschuldigte sich.

Harry lächelte. „Ihr passt schön zusammen."

Beide wurden rot und fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

Harry kicherte. „Also ehrlich mal, ich habe in diesen Ferien schon gesehen wie sich welche Küssen oder umarmen, also sollte mir das nichts mehr ausmachen."

Die Kutsche hielt plötzlich und Harry stand auf.

Als er zur Tür sah machte er sich extra klein, weil Serena auf der Treppe stand, genau wie Severus.

Er schluckte und Ron und Hermine sahen ihn komisch an.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry nickte.

„Ja, nur die beiden sehen sich nach mir...ups schitt jetzt haben sie mich entdeckt." Harry versteckte sich hinter Ron und Hermine, weil Serena langsam auf ihn zu ging. Ein paar der Schüler blieben stehen und sahen zu was diese Frau wollte und wer dieser Junge war.

Serena blieb vor den Beiden stehen, mit gestemmten Armen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht verstecken." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Da will man mit dir reden und findet ein leeres Zimmer vor." Harry trat hinter Ron und Hermine vor und ignorierte die Blicke der Schüler. Severus trat jetzt neben Serena. Die Schüler sahen ihren Zaubertränkelehrer mit erhobener Augenbraue nach, seit wann lächelte er und seit wann wusch er sich seine Haare?

„Na du, hast uns ganz schön reingelegt, einfach so abzuhauen ohne bescheid zu sagen." Harry senkte den Kopf „Tschuldigung, aber ich dachte es erregt nicht so viel aufsehen." „Hätte es nicht, wenn du bescheid gesagt hättest. Aber na gut, wir sollten langsam in die Halle. Hallo Hermine Hallo Ronald." „Äh ja Hallo." Sagte Hermine verwirrt von diesem Gespräch. Die Schüler wandten sich schnell wieder ihrem Weg zu und gingen ins Schloss.

Severus, Serena und Harry gingen jetzt auch ins Schloss, hinter sich zwei verwirrte Teenager, Ron und Hermine.

Bevor die fünf weiter gehen konnten rief McGonagall durch den Gang.

„Mr. Ronald Weasley, kommen sie mal Bitte." Harry grinste, Hermine und Ron sahen sich besorgt an.

„Ich habe doch nichts angestellt." Meinte Ron besorgt. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine wollte mit Ron gehen, doch McGonagall hielt sie zurück.

„Komm schon Hermine, er hat nichts angestellt." Meinte Harry jetzt und Hermine kam zögernd mit.

Severus und Serena waren einfach in die Halle gegangen ohne Harry, Ron und Hermine.

Zu zweit betraten sie die Halle. Viele Blicke gingen auf Harry, welcher sich immer noch wunderte, das er sich wirklich so verändert hatte.

Beide Setzen sich zum Gryffindortisch und Gemurmel brach los, warum sich Harry dahin setzte.

„Du meinst wirklich nicht das Ron etwas angestellt hat?" fragte Hermine besorgt und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „ganz bestimmt, ich kann mir schon denken, was Mi... McGonagall will."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und sah sich in der Halle um.

„Harry, ich glaube es wundern sich viele, warum du dich hier hinsetzt." Kicherte Hermine plötzlich.

„Du hast recht, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, 450 Augenpaare schauen auf mich." Meinte Harry gelassen.

Hermine sah ihn komisch an „Du meinst doch nicht genau 450? Wie kommst du darauf?" Harry lächelte „Ich kann sie alle fühlen, ich habe in den Ferien viel Trainiert, auch das beobachtet werden. Jetzt schauen genau 452 Augenpaare auf mich, darunter, Serena, Severus und Hagrid."

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn, kannst du mir das beibringen?" fragte sie begeistert.

Harry grinste „Gern, ist ganz einfach. Oh da kommt Ron endlich."

Harry hatte recht, Ron kam freudenstrahlend zu Hermine und Harry gerannt.

Er setzte sich sofort neben Hermine.

„Hermine das errätst du nie, wenn du es nicht siehst." Hermine sah Ron fragend an. „Ich bin ein Vertrauensschüler." Freute sich Ron und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ron." Meinte Harry grinsend und sah jetzt nach vorne, denn die Erstklässler traten endlich ein.

McGonagall holte den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Hut und die Halle verstummte.

Der Hut öffnete einen Spalt bei einer seiner Falten und begann zu singen.

Halli hallo ihr lieben Leut.

Wir haben uns getroffen heut.

Ich möchte euch gerne sagen was

Und ich mach damit keinen Spaß.

Wir haben einen Erb entlarft

Es hat ein bisschen Zeit bedarft.

Vier Jahr ist dieser Erb schon hier

Und niemand hats bemerkt das Tier.

Doch diesen müsst ihr finden schon

Denn ich bin nur der Hut mit lohn

Ich setze euch ins Häuschen rein

In was für Haus wollt ihr den sein,

In Gryffindor mit sehr viel Mut,

Dort, auch unser Erbe ruht

Slytherin mit Freundschaft treu

Bei Ravenclaw ist dieses neu

Die Hufflepuff die nettesten

Die Ravenclaw die Keckesten

Doch sind die Slyth die fiesesten

Und die Huff die friedlichsten

Nun setzt mich endlich auf ihr Leut

Ich möchte meine Ruh für heut.

Die Halle applaudierte, nur Dumbledore, Serena, Severus, McGonagall und Harry sahen den Hut mit etwas geschockten Gesichtern an, da dieser preis gab, das ein Erbe entdeckt worden ist.

Die fünf fassten sich schnell wieder und McGonagall trat vor um die Erstklässler aufzurufen.

Harry hörte nicht genau hin, er war in Gedanken, wieso hatte der Hut das gemacht?

„Harry alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry nickte.

„Was hat der Hut gemeint mit dem Erben? Wer glaubt ihr ist der Erbe?" fragte Ron flüsternd.

Harry wusste nicht ob er es sagen sollte oder nicht, dann entschloss er aber es nicht zu sagen, noch nicht.

„Vielleicht, hat der Hut einfach einen Reim gebraucht." Sagte Harry beiläufig. Ron und Hermine gaben sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

13.Schulanfang mit Verwirrung Teil II

Die Schüler wurden alle aufgeteilt und sofort begann das Festmahl.

Harry aß weniger als sonst und dachte an einpaar Sachen, die er Ron und Hermine noch alles Sagen musste.

Das Essen verschwand und der Nachtisch kam.

Harry beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie Ron zu schlug, sein Blick glitt zu Ginny. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, ihr rotschimmerndes fast hüftlanges Haar und ihr schönes zartes Gesicht.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Cho. Doch ihr Anblick war nicht mehr so anziehend, wie vor einem Jahr.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Severus und Serena. Severus sah zufällig zurück und lächelte Harry an. Sein Blick wanderte weiter am Lehrertisch entlang, als er Plötzlich eine Frau bemerkte, die sonst nicht da war.

Sie hatte lange schwarzbraune Haare, ein wunderschönes Gesicht, wie die Elbin im Buch, smaragdgrüne Augen und Elbenohren,

Moment mal, sah er da wirklich Elbenohren? Erschrocken sah er weg, lieber nicht mehr auf sie schauen, damit nicht jemand seinem Blick folgt.

Wieso konnte Harry bei ihr Elbenohren sehen? Und wieso tarnte sie sie nicht?

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Essen verschwand und Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Herzlichwillkommen Ich bin erfreut, euch hier so Zahlreich gegenüber zustehen. Bevor ich euch jetzt entlasse, möchte ich euch zwei neue Personen vorstellen. Miss Tiffany Elswood." Tiffany stand auf und sah freundlich in die Runde. "Sie wird nur hier sein, um zu schauen wie es so ist als Lehrerin, sie gibt keinen Unterricht, sie wird mit der fünften Klasse der Gryffindors, jeden Unterricht mit machen." Dumbledore sah zu den Gryffindors, welche Jubelten, besonders zu einem bestimmten Gryffindor.

Der Jubel verebbte und Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Ich möchte euch die neue Lehrerin für VgddK vorstellen Mrs. Snape." Harry und Serena grinsten, als die ganze Halle erschrocken zu Snape sahen.

Harry war der erste der Klatschte und wieder sahen ihn alle verwundert an, da niemand ihn erkannte, außer die Lehrer, Hermine und Ron. Ron und Hermine sahen Harry verwundet an und klatschten dann mit.

Recht wenige in der Halle klatschten noch, nur Harry, Ron, Hermine, die Lehrer und einpaar andere aus Höfflichkeit.

Das Jubeln verebbte schnell und Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Ich bin erfreut euch sagen zu können, dass die Quidditchteams sich wieder bereit zum siegen machen können." Die ganze Halle brach in Jubelrufen und schreien aus.

„Na endlich eine erfreuliche Nachricht." Riefen die Weasley Zwillinge in die Runde.

Dumbledore brauchte mehrere Versuche um in der Halle wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen. „Des weiteren, möchte ich sagen, das der verbotene Wald verboten ist, in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf und das ihr auf Mr. Filchs Liste achten solltet. Sie hängt in seinem Büro falls sie jemand beobachten möchte. Genau die Hogsmeadausflüge werden wie gewohnt statt finden, aber nur mit Bescheinigung der Eltern. Ich glaube das währs."

Plötzlich meldete sich zögernd Dean Thomas

„Was ist Mr. Thomas?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

Thomas sah etwas schüchtern aus und sprach etwas stotternd. „Haben sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Ach ja, der Weihnachtsball findet auch statt." Vereinzeltes lachen.

„Das meinte ich nicht Professor. Ich meine ihn?" Thomas zeigte etwas nervös auf Harry.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Es scheint mir, als hättest du dich so sehr verändert, das dich nicht mal deine Freunde erkennen oder?" fragte Dumbledore an Harry gewandt.

Harry fühlte jetzt ca. alle Blicke auf sich und er lächelte unter kichern.

„Thomas, denk mal nach, wer fehlt am Tisch? Der ist es. Sagt wenn wir es auflösen sollen."

Harry kicherte, typisch Dumbledore, immer auf Scherze aufgelegt.

Dean sah sich am Tisch um, genau wie alle anderen.

Keiner schien zu bemerken, das Harry fehlte. Ron und Hermine mussten mit spielen, weil Harry sie bittend ansah.

„Jetzt spann uns doch nicht auf die Schulter, wer bist du?" riefen Fred und George in die Runde.

Harry kicherte noch mehr und sah Dumbledore an, dieser nickte und wandte sich wider an alle Schüler.

„Hat keiner bemerkt wer fehlt?" eine zögerliche Hand erschien in der Luft.

„Ja Miss Weasley." Ginny schluckte etwas und antwortete. „Harry Potter Sir." "Gut. Das gibt fünf früh punkte an Gryffindor, wegen lösen einer meiner Rätsel. Sie haben recht Miss Weasley. Mister Potter fehlt, aber fehlt er doch wieder nicht." Harry schien es als würde es Dumbledore super gefallen solche Rätsel aufzustellen.

Die Halle sah auf Harry, welcher grinste.

Plötzlich ging ein lautes Murmeln durch die Runde und Hermine und Ron konnten sich endlich das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen.

Dumbledore lächelte und bat wieder um ruhe. „Nun aber alle ins Bett, morgen beginnt der Unterricht wie immer pünktlich um 8 Uhr und ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät kommen." Einige wandten sich endlich von Harry ab und gingen raus aus der Halle.

Harry blieb noch sitzen und wartete, das die meisten Schüler weg wahren.

„Ihr beiden solltet die Erstklässler führen, sonst wissen sie nicht wo sie unseren Gemeinschaftsraum finden. Ich komme sofort nach ok."

Die beiden nickten zögernd und brachten dann die Schüler aus der Halle. Jetzt wahren von den Gryffindors nur noch Harry und Ginny übrig, doch sah Ginny Harry nur kurz an und verschwand dann auch.

Die Halle war jetzt fast leer, nur noch Dumbledore, Serena, Severus und Tiffany waren anwesend.

Langsam stand Harry auf und ging nach vorne.

„Gut das du gewartet hast Harry." Meinte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Also das ist Tiffany, sie wird dir alles zeigen, was ein Elb wissen muss." Tiffany sah Harry freundlich an und verbeugte sich sehr tief vor ihm „Nenn mich Tiff." „Äh ja nenn mich Harry." Tiff nickte.

„Harry, Tiff wird auch im Gryffindorturm schlafen, da sie dich so besser lehren kann. Sie wird mit dir ausmachen, wann ihr trainiert und so."

Harry nickte.

„Also dann verabschiede ich mich mal, Harry zeigst du Tiff ihr Zimmer, es ist hinter dem Portrait der Elbin, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort ist „Wasserwind." Ich glaube nicht, das es dir etwas ausmacht, das Harry es weis oder? Wenn ja dann kannst du es jederzeit ändern." Tiff nickte und Dumbledore verschwand.

Serena und Severus wanden sich jetzt an Harry.

„Jetzt muss du alle wieder mit Professor anreden, auch mich und Severus, wenn ein anderer dabei ist. Du kannst jederzeit in mein oder Severus Büro kommen. Wenn du Probleme hast. Du weist ja beide Passwörter. Also dann Gute Nacht." Serena umarmte Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Völlig überrumpelt sah er Serena an, welche lächelte.

„Gute Nacht." Meinte jetzt auch Severus und umarmte ihn nur kurz.

„Nacht." Meinte jetzt Harry immer noch überrumpelt. Serena und Severus verließen lächelnd die Große Halle. Tiff wand sich jetzt an Harry welcher gedankenversunken mit einer Hand auf seine Wange langte.

„Wir sollten gehen kleiner Prinz." Meinte sie freundlich.

Harry wurde durch diesen Satz aus allen Wolken gerissen und sah Tiff verwirrt an.

„Prinz?" Tiff lächelte „Genau, Prinz. Du bist ein Elbenprinz und Elben reden einen so an, wenn man ein Prinz ist. Wenn man eine Prinzessin ist heißt man automatisch Prinzessin. König wird gleich König aus gesprochen und Königin Königin." Harry nickte leicht.

Harry und Tiff liefen auch langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry achtete stets auf seine Wahrnehmung, damit sie niemand belauschte.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, wieso sehe ich deine Ohren? Hast du sie nicht getarnt?" Tiff kicherte „Ich habe sie getarnt, doch können Zauberer, Tiere, Muggel und alles andere sie nicht sehen, wenn ich sie tarne, nur Elben können Elbenohren sehen, egal ob getarnt oder nicht." „Aha, wenn ich fragen darf, woher kanntest du meine Mum, da diese dich Vorgeschlagen hat." „Ich bin eine gute Freundin von deiner Mutter. Ich habe sie bei einem Ausflug kennen gelernt. Ich sah sofort, das sie eine Prinzessin ist, du musst wissen, Adlige Elben haben einen größeren Unterschied zu ganz normalen Elben. Ich werde es dir bei bringen, diese Unterschiede zu sehen. Aber erst muss ich dir beibringen, deine Ohren zu tarnen, den wie Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, kannst du das nicht." Harry nickte. „ Ich kenn und kann eigentlich nichts, was Elben machen." „Kann ich verstehen, du hattest ja niemanden der dir das alles beibringen konnte. Mal so eine spontane Frage, mal sehen ob du das kannst. Für wie Alt schätzt du mich?" Harry überlegte, sie sah aus wie 21 oder so, doch irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, das sie älter sei.

„Du siehst aus wie 21, aber irgendetwas zweifelt daran in mir, irgendwas sagt mir, das du älter als 21 bist, sehr viel älter." Tiff lächelte „Ein bisschen kannst du es, du hast recht, ich bin nicht 21 auch nicht 50 oder so sondern viel älter, ich bin um genau zu sagen, 210 Jahre alt."

Harry stoppte. „Du siehst aber aus wie 21? Wie kommt das?" Tiff lächelte „Elben altern nicht so wie Menschen, Halbelben, leben doppelt so lang wie Zauberer, sehen aber niemals so aus wie alte Zauberer. Elben leben viermal so lang wie Zauberer und sehen auch niemals so aus wie alte Zauberer, ihre Jugend bleibt sozusagen bewahrt und lässt sie nicht sehr altern.

Aber jetzt sollten wir endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintreten, denn ich glaube, das sie sich langsam fragen wo du bleibst." Meinte Tiff freundlich.

„Morgen besprechen wir, wann und wie dein Training abläuft ok?"

Harry nickte und nannte das Passwort, welches er von McGonagall wusste.

„Kirschblütenregen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem noch einpaar Personen waren.

Die Personen sahen Harry und Tiffany verwirrt an.

„Was macht sie hier? Und wieso kommst du so spät?" meinte Hermine plötzlich streng.

Harry grinste etwas. „Tiff wird im Gemeinschaftsraum hier wohnen. Ich musste nur etwas mit Dumbledore besprechen, deshalb hatte es so lange gedauert." Harry und Tiff sahen sich kurz an. „Ich geh in mein Zimmer." Sie beugte sich kurz vor und gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte „Gute Nacht kleiner Prinz. Bis Morgen." Harry sah Tiff erstarrt an und sagte nur „Nacht." Damit verschwand Tiff in ihr Zimmer.

Mit roten Wangen stand Harry vor dem Portraitloch und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter von Ron, Hermine, Dean, Seamus und Neville.

Harrys Gedanken spielten Achterbahn, erst küsste ihn Serena und dann Tiff.

Etwas überrumpelt, setzte er sich auf die Couch. „Harry? Was war das?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Ein Kuss würde ich sagen Hermine." Meinte Seamus grinsend.

„Nein es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt." Meinte Harry etwas panisch.

„Ja ja, du Weiberheld." meinte jetzt Dean, alle sahen ihn verwirrt an, außer Hermine.

„Was ist ein Weiberheld und wieso ist Harry einer?" meinte Ron verwirrt.

Dean kicherte „Ron, du kennst den Ausdruck nicht? Dann erklär ich ihn dir, ein Weiberheld ist ein Junge, welcher zu Mädchen, wie ein Magnet wirkt. Der Junge wird nur von Mädchen umzingelt und so."

Ron runzelte die Stirn „Und warum ist Harry einer?"

„Du bist wohl nicht auf dem Laufenden, hast du nicht die Mädchen gesehen? Mehr als die Hälfte haben Harry angeschmachtet. Übrigens, cooles Aussehen Harry. Das Tuch passt zu dir. Bloß du solltest dir Kontaktlinsen besorgen, das würde dann noch besser aussehen." Meinte Dean ganz Fachmännisch.

Harry sah ihn komisch an. „Zieh mal kurz dein Brille aus." Meinte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry zog sie aus und Hermine schien zu vergleichen.

„Dean hat recht, die Brille passt nicht zum Tuch." „meint ihr wirklich?" fragte Harry zweifelnd und zog sich seine Brille wieder an.

„Jap." Sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Ron sah nur verwirrt drein, genau wie Neville. „Was sind den schon wieder Kontaktlinsen? Kann man mit denen irgendwen Kontaktieren?" fragte Ron sichtlich verwirrt.

Hermine, Seamus und Dean, sahen ihn kichernd an und Hermine begann zu erklären. „Kontaktlinsen sind eine art Brille nur trägt man sie nicht wie eine Brille sondern trägt man sie im Auge, sie sind eigentlich das selbe wie eine Brille, bloß ohne Bügel." „Exakt." Meinte Dean grinsend.

„Aha, jetzt weis ich schon mehr." Meinte Ron etwas verwirrt.

„Harry du solltest es einfach mal versuchen, vielleicht, gefällt es dir ja?" meinte Hermine grinsend.

„Wir sollten langsam ins Bett." Meinte Seamus plötzlich.

Die anderen nickten und Hermine verabschiedete sich von Ron mit einem Kuss und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, die Jungs in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Harry legte sich sofort ins Bett, endlich wieder im Gryffindorturm, und schlief sofort ein, so bekam er nicht mehr das kleine Gespräch zwischen den Jungs mit, welche rätselten, was an Harry so komisch ist.

14. Zeitungsbericht und noch mehr Verwirrung

Harry öffnete seine Augen und stand auf. Die vier Jungs schliefen noch friedlich und Harry ging ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, nahm er seine Brille ab und sah in den Spiegel. Sie hatten schon recht, die Brille passte nicht zum Tuch.

Harry grinste und steckte die Brille in seine Umhangstasche, dann ging er aus dem Bad und machte sich richtig fertig.

Jetzt war es ca. 4Uhr, sehr früh für Harrys sonstiges Aufstehen.

Noch mal nach den Jungs schauend, welche noch immer schliefen, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich um.

Tiff saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und lächelte ihn an. „Morgen kleiner Prinz."

„Morgen Tiff." „Wohin gehst du?" fragte Tiff freundlich.

„Ich will in meinen Raum, ich will weiter Trainieren." Meinte Harry. „Du kannst gern mitkommen, du könntest mir ja während des Trainings ein bisschen erzählen, wie und was Elben so machen." „Das könnte gut gehen, ich könnte dir, während du trainierst, erzählen was Elben so machen und so."

Harry lächelte, „ok dann lass uns gehen." Tiff nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Harrys Räume.

Tiff staunte nicht Schlecht, als Harry ihr alles zeigte, außer sein Schlafzimmer. „Ich werde mit dem Stabkampf anfangen, denn dort häng ich ein bisschen nach." Tiff nickte.

Beide gingen sie in den Raum für den Stabkampf, Harry nahm sich einen Stab und fing an genau wie Tiff, die mit der Erzählung begann.

„Also fange ich mal mit der ganzen Geschichte an. Wie die Elben früher waren und warum sie sich von den Menschen trennten..." Tiff fing mit ihrer Erzählung an und Harry trainierte mit seinem Stab.

Tiff endete mit der Erzählung „So die nächste Erzählung, kommt ein anderes mal dran, denn jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Frühstück."

„Schon?" fragte Harry und sah auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich, es gab schon seit einer halben Stunde Frühstück.

Harry zog sich wieder seine Hogwartssachen an, welche er ausgezogen hatte, damit sie nicht verschwitzen.

„Dann lass uns lieber gehen, Ron und Hermine machen sich bestimmt Sorgen."

Beide verließen sie Harrys Zimmer und gingen Richtung Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen, gingen die beiden rein und stießen fast mit jemanden zusammen.

„Da bist du ja Harry." Sagte Hermine sichtlich erleichtert. „Wo warst du? Und woher hast du so schnell Kontaktlinsen?"

„Ich habe nur Trainiert, Tiff hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet, sie hat mich über die Fächer ausgefragt. Die Kontaktlinsen, hat mir Serena gegeben, ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mir welche besorgen kann und sie hat sie schnell besorgt." Meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

Tiff nickte.

„Aha, weist du wo Ron ist?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Vielleicht ist er noch im Bett." Harry grinste. „Ich schaue mal nach ok?" Hermine nickte.

„Ich geh dann mal runter." Meinte Tiff und verschwand wieder hinter dem Portraitloch.

Harry ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und bekam immer wieder Blicke von den anderen zugeworfen.

Harry ging in den Jungenschlafsaal und sah noch vier zugezogene Betten.

Er grinste.

Langsam ging er zu Rons Bett und öffnete die Vorhänge. „Ron aufstehen, Hermine macht sich sorgen um dich." Ron öffnete die Augen. „Warum sollte sie sich um mich sorgen?" „Keine Ahnung, aber frag sie doch selber." Ron nickte und stand auf.

Harry grinste, dann ging er zu Deans Bett.

„Dean aufstehen, das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch." „Ja ja ich mach ja gleich." Harry ging weiter und machte bei Neville bloß den Vorhang auf und bei Seamus blieb er kurz stehen.

Jetzt machte er auch kurz den Vorhang auf und wartete ab. Welcher der drei Jungs würde eher aufstehen, weil die Sonne ihn weckte.

Nach einer Minute rührte sich immer noch keiner. „Hopp aufstehen Jungs, sonst kommt ihr zu spät zum Unterricht, im Stundenplan steht, das wir jetzt Zaubertränke haben."

Neville sprang erschrocken auf. „Was?" und schon war er im Bad verschwunden. Harry grinste. Dean öffnete jetzt auch langsam die Augen. „Schon gut ich komm ja schon." Seamus gähnte herzhaft und stieg dann auch aus dem Bett.

Harry grinste und ging dann endlich raus aus dem Jungenschlafsaal.

Ron und Hermine waren nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schürzte die Lippen,

‚Tolle Freunde. Na ja geh ich halt allein zum Frühstück, oder sollte ich Ginny fragen?'

Harry sah sich um und schon bald sah er Ginny, langsam ging er auf sie zu.

„Morgen Ginny." Ginny drehte sich erschrocken um „mor morgen Harry."

Harry lächelte sie an „Kommst du mit runter zum Frühstück?" „Wo sind den Ron und Hermine?" „Ach die sind schon vor gegangen." „Meinst du das ernst? Das ich mit dir gehen soll?" fragte Ginny etwas schüchtern. „Natürlich, wieso nicht?" „na ja weil, ich meine, du könntest jeden fragen, warum mich?" Harry lächelte wieder und Ginny schmolz hin bei diesem zärtlichen lächeln. „Ich will aber mit dir zum Frühstück gehen. Nicht mit jemanden anderen." „Ok." Meinte Ginny nervös.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, den Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?" meinte Ginny plötzlich schüchtern „Gern, ich schweige wie ein Grab." „Nun also." Sie sah sich noch einmal um ob auch niemand da ist. „Ich bin schon fast ein Animagus." Harry starrte sie verblüfft an. „Wirklich? Welches Tier?" „Jetzt bitte nicht lachen, es ist ein Eichhörnchen." „Eichhörnchen? Rotschimmernd mit glatten Haaren?" Ginny nickte „Woher weist du?" „Ich konnte es mir denken, ich bin nämlich ein Falke und ein Wolf." Ginny starrte jetzt Harry an. „Falke und Wolf?" das und betonte sie stark. „Jap. Wolf und Falke." „kann ich sie später mal sehen?" fragte Ginny begeistert.

Harry nickte „Gern. Treffen wir uns nach der 6 Stunde beim See ok?" Ginny nickte begeistert.

„Wie kommt es das du zwei bist?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe es einfach ausprobiert ob es geht. Sag mal, bist du angemeld..." Harry verstummte Ginny wollte fragen was los ist, als ihr Harry ruhe gebot. „Pst, es kommt jemand, verlegen wir unser Gespräch auf später ok?" Ginny nickte, wenn auch verwirrt.

Tatsächlich, kam keine Minute später, eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei. Als sie Harry sahen, machten sie einen Großen Bogen um ihn und Harry sah ihnen verwirrt nach.

„Was ist den mit denen?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Ginny seufzte „Ich habe im Zug gehört, wie sie über Cedric gesprochen haben." Harry nicke langsam „Verstehe, sie haben Angst. Na ja."

Die beiden gingen langsam weiter zur Großen Halle und setzten sich dort, dann zum Gryffindortisch. Hermine und Ron teilten gerade Stundenpläne aus.

„Wieso Hilft Ron, Hermine?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Hat er es dir nicht gesagt? Er ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler." Ginny sah Harry verwundert an. „Ich dacht du seihst einer?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe den Posten abgegeben." Ginny lächelte „Also hat dir Ron den Posten zu verdanken?" Harry nickte „aber sag es ihm nicht ok?" „Ok." Ginny nickte.

Plötzlich setzte sich Neville gegenüber von Harry und Ron und Hermine setzten sich auch zu ihnen.

„Es tut uns leid, das wir nicht auf dich gewartet haben Harry, aber McGonagall wollte, das wir die Stundenpläne austeilen." Sagte Hermine reumütig.

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte eine schöne und Nette Begleitung." Meinte Harry grinsend und Ginny wurde etwas rot.

„Hier sind erst mal eure Stundenpläne." Meinte jetzt Ron und sah sich seinen an.

Plötzlich meldete sich Neville. „Harry wie konntest du wissen, das wir jetzt Zaubertränke haben, wenn du noch nicht einmal den Stundenplan hattest?" Harry grinste „Ich hab einfach geraten, und da ihr vor Snape am meisten Angst habt, habe ich Zaubertränke gewählt."

Neville sah ihn komisch an, als Ron aufschrie.

„Oh nein, jetzt haben wir immer noch Zaubertränke mit den Slytherin und PMG und verschärft Zaubertränke, und Astronomie, haben wir heuer nur mit Slytherin oder was? Und auch noch VgddK und verschärft VgddK oh Merlin." Harry sah Ron komisch an „Wie kommt's das du verstärk Zaubertränke genommen hast?"

Ron seufzte und Ginny begann zu kichern. „Mum wollte, das Ron alle Fächer nimmt." Grinste Ginny.

Harry kicherte auch. „Bei mir hat es wohl Seve... Snape eingefädelt." Die drei sahen ihn komisch an, doch zum Glück wurde er durch die Posteulen, welche hereinschwebten, unterbrochen.

Hermine nahm den Tagespropheten entgegen und sah sich die Schlagzeile an. Erschrocken blies sie die Luft aus und starrte Harry an.

Harry sah Hermine fragend an und Ron schaute jetzt über Hermines Schulter.

Ron sah genauso erschrocken aus und sah Harry jetzt auch an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er spürte jetzt ca. 306 Augenpaare auf sich. „Was ist den?" Ginny sah Ron und Hermine genau so fragend an wie Harry.

Hermine gab Harry und Ginny den Zeitungsartikel und die beiden lasen sich die Hauptseite durch.

Harry Potter-???

Wie wir gestern erfahren haben, hat sich Harry Potter umbenennt, wir wissen leider nicht den Zweitnachnamen, aber wir hoffen, das falls es jemand weis ihr es uns schreiben würdet.

Wie es zur Umbenennung kommt? Das haben wir auch rausgefunden, vor ca. vier Wochen, sollen seine Verwandten ermordet worden sein und da Harry Potter noch minderjährig ist, braucht er Adoptiveltern. Wir fragen uns zwar, warum er den Zweitnamen angenommen hat, aber wir hoffen, das es ihm jetzt bei seinen Adoptiveltern gut geht.

Eure Miranda Mirko

Harry schluckte. Tolle Schlagzeile.

Die ganze Halle hatte jetzt anscheinend schon das Lauffeuer mitbekommen und starrten jetzt Harry an.

Die Gryffindors belagerten ihn mit fragen. Wie er jetzt heißt und warum er den Namen angenommen hat.

Jeder überhörte das Gongen zum Unterricht.

Harry sah sich nur verzweifelt um.

„Hey wir sollten zum Unterricht." Aber niemand hörte auf ihn.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes „RUHE!" und der Saal verstummte.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und sah sich jeden Schüler genau an.

„Jetzt lasst ihn doch mal in ruhe. Wer weis, ob der Tagesprophet nicht schon wieder lügt?" meinte Dumbledore streng und Harry dankte ihm in dem er ihn anlächelte.

„Und außerdem, solltet ihr nicht alle auf einmal los fragen. Und der Unterricht hat seit einer Min. Begonnen, ich würde vorschlagen, ihr beeilt euch um nicht zu spät zu kommen."

Erschrocken sprangen einige auf und liefen aus der Halle.

„Tschüss Harry bis später." Meinte Ginny und verschwand damit.

„Kommt lasst uns endlich gehen." Meinte Harry zu seinen Schockierten Freunden. „Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke."

Erschrocken sprangen Ron und Hermine auf und Harry grinste nur.

Gemeinsam verließen sie fast unter rennen die Große Halle.

15. Zaubertränke

Sie beeilten sich um nicht noch später zum Unterricht zu kommen. Dort angekommen strömten noch immer ein paar ins Klassenzimmer.

Harry ging mit Ron und Hermine in eine der ersten Reihen, da die hinteren nicht mehr frei wahren. Ganz hinten in der Ecke, hatte Harry Tiff bemerkt, die ihn kurz anlächelte.

Ron seufzte „Warum ausgerechnet in die erste reihe?" „Weil die anderen schon voll sind." Meinte Hermine streng und gebot um ruhe.

Snape wartete geduldig, bis alle sich gesetzt hatten, was jetzt schon viele verwunderte.

„Gut jetzt sind alle anwesend. Fangen wir gleich an. Wer weis was der Magiewissenstrank ist und wie er geht?" Harry hob die Hand und Severus lächelte. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Keiner? Vielleicht sie Miss Granger?" Snape hatte keinerlei Hohn oder Bosheit in der Stimme, im Gegenteil, er fragte freundlich, keine ölige Stimme einfach freundlich.

„Äh ich weis nur was dieser Trank ist, aber wie er geht weis ich nicht." Severus lächelte „Ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, das ein anderer außer H.. Mr. Potter die Zutaten weis. Erklären sie was der Trank macht und wofür er gut ist." Hermine nickte und begann zu erklären. „Der Magiewissenstrank dient dazu, die Magie eines jungen Zauberers oder einer jungen Hexe heraus zu finden, er ist schwierig zu brauen soweit ich weis und man muss ein Haar der Person, welche seine Magie wissen will, hinzufügen. Der Trank nimmt nach dem zugeben des Haares eine bestimmte Farbe ein. Es gibt 12-20 verschiedene Farben, jede hat eine andere Bedeutung. Die Farben kenn ich leider nicht. Dann gibt es auch noch verschiedene Zeichen, welche auftauchen." Meinte Hermine etwas schüchtern.

„Gut erklärt, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Den Gryffindors und Slytherins klappte der Mund auf nur Harry und Severus blieben noch ruhig.

Severus fuhr einfach fort „Weis jemand vielleicht eine Farbe und ihre Bedeutung?" Harry hob wieder die Hand, doch dieses mal meldeten sich einpaar mehr.

„Mr. Weasley?" Ron schluckte kurz und begann. „neongrün, Bill und Charlie hatten diese Farbe, sie bedeuten 44, neonrosa, hatte Percy, es sind 42. Fred und George hatten beide Brose, welche 46 bedeuten." „Sehr gut Mr. Weasley, sie haben recht fünf Punkte für jede Farbe einen. Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sagte mit arroganter Stimme. „Gold sind 50, Silber 48, Schwarz 38, Grau 36, Dunkelbraun 34..." Snape unterbrach Draco. „Gut Mr. Malfoy fünf Punkte für Slytherin, jetzt ein anderer. Mr. Longbottom, wissen sie vielleicht auch Farben?"

Draco flüsterte leise zu Blaise, welche neben ihm saß „Der doch nicht." Beide kicherten und Severus sah sie streng an. „fünf Punkte Abzug, wegen Beleidigung eines Schülers." Harry grinste, während schon wieder alle Severus mit offenem Mund ansahen.

Severus fuhr einfach fort. „Nun kennen sie Farben Mr. Longbottom?" Dieser nickte ängstlich und stotterte. „Hellblau 24, Dunkelblau 26, Lila 22, Rot 18 und Weiß 10." Severus nickte freundlich „Genau. 5Punkte für jede Farbe einen. Wer kennt noch Farben? Miss Zabini?" Sie nickte und begann „Hellgrün 28, Dunkelgrün 30, Hellbraun 32, Dunkelrot 20 und Orange 16." „Gut. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Wer kann mir jetzt die letzten sagen? Mr. Potter." Harry lächelte und antwortete. "Gelb 14, Hautfarbe 12 und Durchsichtig 0."

„Perfekt drei Punkte für Gryffindor, jetzt haben wir alle Farben." Doch Harry meldete sich noch einmal. „Ja Mr. Potter?" „Was ist den jetzt nun, wenn man über 50 steht?" fragte Harry so als würde er endlich wissen wollen was dann passiert. Severus lächelte „Das kommt Selten vor, wie ich schon sagte, die Farben kommen dann genau so noch mal in der Reihenfolge wie die Prozente, aber glitzern die Farben, also kommt sozusagen, nach der Gold mit 50, Weiß mit Glitzersternchen für 52, dann Hautfarbe mit Glitzersternchen mit 54 usw."

Harry nickte verstehend, er fragte sich jetzt nur, warum Severus ihm das damals verschwiegen hatte.

„Ok es gongt gleich, ich möchte, das ihr eine Art Tabelle auf eine Pergamentrolle schreibt, in der aufgelistet sind wie viel Prozent welche Farbe hat, wenn es geht, dann nach Prozent geordnet, dann möchte ich das ihr soviel Zeichen sucht wie nur möglich. Jetzt könnt ihr gehen." Severus lächelte noch einmal kurz zu Harry und wand sich dann einpaar Pergamenten zu.

Die Schüler verließen sofort das Klassenzimmer.

Hermine und Ron sahen erstaunt zu Harry. „Du hattest recht, Snape ist richtig nett." Meinte Ron erstaunt.

Harry grinste.

„Potter, was hast du mit Snape gemacht?" Draco Malfoy und seine zwei Gorillas schritten auf die drei zu, Malfoy packte Harry am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was soll ich gemacht haben?" meinte Harry ruhig.

„Malfoy lass ihn los." Meinte Ron wütend, doch konnte Ron Harry nicht helfen, weil Malfoys Gorillas dazwischen traten.

Malfoy ignorierte Ron und drückte Harry weiter gegen die Wand, doch der verzog keine Miene, obwohl es schon etwas schmerzte in eine Steinspitze gedrückt zu werden.

„Gib es zu du hast Snape irgendwas in den Zaubertrank gemischt." Meinte Malfoy zornig.

„Wann soll er das den gemacht haben?" meinte Hermine fragend.

„Ich weis genau, das du nicht bei deinen Verwandten mehr warst, sondern du wo hingegangen bist. Ich kenne auch deinen Zweitnamen, also weiß ich auch, das du immer in Severus nähe warst." Harry sah Malfoy schockiert an und Ron und Hermine sahen jetzt Harry an.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Woher solltest du ihn kennen?" meinte Harry jetzt wieder ruhig.

„Mein Vater ist im Ministerium eine hohe Person, er kann alles heraus finden. Außerdem, habe ich wohl die perfekte Person als Informanten", meinte Draco arrogant.

„Ich weis, das Severus Frau, unsere neue VgddK Lehrerin, Serena Rondau geheißen hat und ich weis wie du mit Zweitnamen heißt" Malfoy grinste fies, doch bevor er weiter etwas machen konnte grinste Harry frech. "Schau mal hinter dich, ich glaube, da sieht jemand sehr wütend aus, das du gerade einen Schüler in der Mangel hast."

Malfoy sah ihn komisch an. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das ich dir das abkaufe Potter."

Hermine und Ron drehten sich um und sahen in ein, wirklich zorniges Gesicht.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten auch das Gesicht gesehen und versuchten jetzt Draco darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was?" fragte Draco zornig und drehte sich jetzt auch um.

Er sah in das Gesicht von Serena Rondau, nein Snape.

Sofort lies er Harry fallen und schluckte.

Harry spürte zwar den kleinen schmerz im Rücken, doch ignorierte er ihn und sah zu Serena.

„Mr. Malfoy, was sollte das?" Serena brauchte all ihre Beherrschung um nicht auf Malfoy los zu gehen.

Malfoy sagte, so als würde nichts gewesen sein. „Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, was er mit Professor Snape gemacht hat."

„Ja ja, und dafür nimmst du ihn an den Kragen und stößt ihn gegen die Wand?" Malfoy ignorierte den Satz. „15 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Und sie nennen sich Vertrauensschüler?" verächtlich sah Serena Draco Malfoy an. „Holen sie sich eine Strafarbeit bei Filch ab Mr. Malfoy und wehe du machst das noch einmal mit irgendwem."

„Crabbe Goyle kommt." Draco und die beiden Gorillas gingen von dannen und ließen die drei und die Professorin in Frieden.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?" besorgt ging Serena zu Harry.

„Ja es geht schon, nur ein kleines Pieksen im Rücken, weil er mich genau in eine Steinspitze gerammt hatte."

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Harry lächelte „Ja."

Hermine und Ron sahen die beiden verwirrt an. Serena merkte das sofort und fragte an Harry gewandt. „Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt oder? Ich dachte, nach dem Zeitungsartikel heute früh?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Serena schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Typisch, ich würde sagen, sag es ihnen später, nach dem Unterricht, denn jetzt habt ihr nur noch 5Min um zum nächsten Klassenzimmer zu kommen."

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf ihre Uhr.

„Schitt, wir kommen wirklich zu spät. Kommt." Hermine und Ron rannten los und Harry lächelte kurz und rannte ihnen hinterher.

Während sie so rannten murmelte Hermine immer wieder vor sich hin. „Wir sind doch Vertrauensschüler, da dürfen wir doch nicht zu spät kommen. Mist mist mist. Wir sind schlechte Vorbilder, kommt endlich."

Keuchend kamen sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst an.

Schnell schlüpften sie noch durch die Tür und setzten sich, gerade noch recht zeitig, da es jetzt Gongte.

Wie vorhin sah Harry Tiff schon an einem Tisch in der Ecke.

Die Stunde verging wie gewöhnlich, schnell. Flittwick hatte nur noch mal alles wiederholt und sie durften gehen.

Jetzt liefen die drei langsam Richtung alte Runen Klassenzimmer.

16. Aussprache

Ehe sich Harry versah, war die Schule aus und er musste sich Ron und Hermine entgegenstellen.

Doch genau in dem Moment kam McGonagall und entlöste ihn, denn sie wollte mit den beiden Vertrauensschülern etwas bereden.

Harry erinnerte sich jetzt an die Verabredung mit Ginny und rannte zum See.

Dort angekommen, sah er sie schon in den See schauen.

„Tschuldigung Ginny, ich konnte nicht eher. Ron und Hermine haben mich aufgehalten."

Harry setzte sich keuchend neben Ginny.

„Schon gut, nach dem heute früh. Stimmt es eigentlich?" Harry nickte „Ja ich habe einen zweit Nachnamen angenommen."

Ginny lächelte „Wie heißt er den?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen „Na ja, hab jetzt keine Vorurteile gegen den Nachnamen ok?" Ginny nickte „Snape" Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an „Wirklich? Wie kommt es eigentlich, das Snape so freundlich ist? Ich hatte ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden, und er war so, wie soll ich sagen, völlig anders. Ich hab ihn zwar schon auf deiner Geburtstags Party gesehen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie er so ist." Harry lächelte „Severus, lag unter einem Fluch, den sein Vater auf ihn sprach. Sein Vater starb in den Sommerferien, deshalb ist er jetzt ganz von diesem Fluch befreit." Ginny lächelte „Das ist schön, er ist wirklich Nett jetzt."

Harry nickte „Ja er ist nett." „deshalb hast du wohl den Namen angenommen oder?" Harry nickte „Ich habe ihn angenommen, weil Serena und Severus wirklich die besten wie soll ich sagen, Eltern sind. Sie haben mir geholfen als Ron und Hermine diesen Brief geschrieben haben, in dem steht, das Ron keine..." Harry sah erschrocken zu Ginny und schluckte.

Ginny sah Harry verwirrt an. „Keine was?" Harry traute sich nicht es zu sagen, er wollte nicht auch noch Ginny verlieren in dem Sinne.

„Ich kann es nicht, ich will dich nicht auch in dem Sinne verlieren, ich weis nicht wie du darauf reagieren würdest."

Ginny sah, das Harry nicht spielte, sie sah, das Harry das ernst meinte.

„Auf was den, versuch es doch einfach, ich bin nicht so wie Ron."

„Ok ich versuch es, aber erst, können wir den Ort wechseln? Wie lange kannst du ein Eichhörnchen sein?" „Eine halbe Stunde, wieso?" „Verwandle dich, und steig dann auf meinen Rücken. Ich bring dich zu einem Ort, an dem niemand ist." Ginny nickte und beide verwandelten sich. Harry in einen Falken und Ginny in ein rotschimmerndes Glatthaariges Eichhörnchen.

Ginny sprang auf Harrys Rücken und Harry hob ab.

Harry flog zielstrebig auf sein Zimmer zu. Zum Fenster, welches er Gestern nur zu gemacht hatte. Er landete auf dem Fenstersims und öffnete mit dem Schnabel das Fenster, dann sprang er ins Zimmer.

Ginny sprang von ihm runter und verwandelte sich zurück, genau wie Harry.

„Huu, das war ein fantastischer Flug." meinte Ginny verblüfft. Harry nickte, „Ich hatte noch nie ein Tier auf mir. Es ist wirklich ein anders Gefühl, wenn man jemanden trägt." Grinste Harry.

„Also erst einmal willkommen in meinem Zimmer." Meinte Harry fröhlich.

Ginny sah sich genau um „Das ist doch das Zimmer, in dem wir auch gefeiert haben oder? Ich dachte, das dieses Zimmer nur von Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt wurde?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein es ist mein Zimmer, ich habe es bekommen, für die Ferien, jetzt ist es für mein Training da." Ginny nickte. „Also, du wolltest versuchen, ob ich nicht wie Ron bin, was meintest du vorhin?"

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Harry sah verwirrt aus.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür.

Langsam öffnete er sie. „Tiff? Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich dachte mir, da du nicht bei Ron und Hermine bist, das du hier sein könntest. Wann können wir jetzt eigentlich anfange mit dem Training?"

„Wir können gleich anfangen, nur muss ich noch mich mit jemandem aussprechen ja? Kannst du derweil in den Raum in dem wir heute früh auch schon waren?"

Tiff nickte und ging dann in den Raum.

Sie sah Ginny kurz freundlich an und lies die beiden alleine.

Ginny sah verwirrt zu Harry.

„Was macht sie hier? Sie ist doch nicht deine Freundin oder?" fragte Ginny ängstlich.

Harry lächelte „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, sie ist meine Lehrerin in dem Sinne. Ok du willst wissen was ich dir, Ron und Hermine verschweige, weil Ron darauf etwas komisch reagieren könnte. Ok, aber Bitte wende dich jetzt nicht ab wie Ron im Brief." Harry sah Ginny nervös an, dann überlegte er wie er anfangen sollte.

„Also ich bin... ich bin, ein Halbelb." Meinte Harry auf seinen Lippen kauernd. Ginny starrte ihn an.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Harry nickte und zog sein Tuch aus.

Ginny starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an, dann verstand sie. „Er hat Sunflow erwähnt nicht?" meinte Ginny.

Harry nickte. „Kein wunder, das du dich da nicht traust es mir zu sagen, er hat dir bestimmt auch noch aufgetischt, das Mum Elben hasst oder das Sunflow Charlie verflucht hat usw."

Harry nickte und Ginny lächelte schwach „Es stimmt die Hälfte nach meiner Meinung, Mum hasst nur Sunflow und nicht alle Elben oder Halbelben. Charlie wurde auch nicht verflucht von ihr, das hat Ron erfunden, er war sehr stolz auf Charlie, als dieser eine Freundin hatte muss du wissen. Sunflow und Charlie hatten ihn immer wieder mitgenommen zu Ausflügen. Er mochte Sunflow, aber diese hat Charlie dann verlassen, beide waren so sauer auf Sunflow. Das sie gegen alle Elben jetzt ein Vorurteil haben. Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen, ich mag sie." Ginny grinste und Harry lächelte. „Denkst du Ron wird es etwas ausmachen?" fragte Harry nervös.

Ginny überlegte „Ich weis es ehrlich nicht, ich habe ja nichts gegen dich und auch nicht gegen Halbeben, also bei mir brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, aber bei Ron weis ich es nicht so. Was lehrt diese Tiffany dir eigentlich?" Harry lächelte schwach „Sie lehrt mir, wie ich mich als Elb tarnen kann und was man noch so machen kann."

„Ich sollte dann gehen, sie wartet auf dich." Ginny sah etwas enttäuscht aus. „Du wolltest doch mich als Wolf noch sehen?" meinte Harry plötzlich.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah zu Harry welcher sich jetzt verwandelte. Begeistert sah sie sich den Wolf genauer an.

Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück. „Du bist ein schöner Wolf und du Trägst immer noch meine Kette?" Ginny sah gerührt aus.

„Warum sollte ich sie nicht tragen?" meinte Harry lächelnd. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry wurde plötzlich nervös und Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

„Ginny? ..." Harry stoppte. "Was?" Ginny sah Harry schief an. "Ginny" Harry schluckte. "möchtest du mit mir zum." Harry Schluckte noch einmal und Ginny sah ihn erwartungsvoll an „möchtest du mit mir zum Ball?" brachte er seine Frage stotternd heraus. Ginny sah ihn erfreut an „Meins du das ernst?" Harry nickte „Gern." Ginny umarmte Harry stürmisch und als sie bemerkte was sie machte, ging sie sofort wieder zurück. „Tschuldigung." Harry lächelte nur. „Also gehst du mit mir nun da hin?" fragte Harry, so als müsste er überprüfen, ob er sich nicht verhört habe. Ginny nickte begeistert „Ich freu mich so."

Harry nickte „Ich mich auch."

„Ich geh dann mal, tschüss Harry." Meinte Ginny und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Harry starrte noch ein paar Min. auf die Tür und freute sich das sie ja gesagt hatte, dann ging er endlich zu Tiff und diese begann mit dem Tarnzauber.

Nach dem Training für den Tarnzauber, gingen beide gemeinsam zum Abendessen.

„Harry, ich werde die nächsten Tage, mal nicht so bei dir sein, ich werde dich einfach etwas beobachten ok? Dann kann ich mir ca. Ausmalen, was ich machen muss, wie ich anfange und alles ok?"

Harry nickte und die beiden trennten sich, Harry setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Ehrlich, ihr seht fast aus wie ein Paar." Meinte Ginny fast schon eifersüchtig.

Harry lächelte und flüsterte. „Sie währe mir viel zu alt, sei nicht eifersüchtig."

Ginny wurde rot und fragte flüsternd zurück „Woher willst du wissen wie alt sie ist? Sie ist doch ca. 21 oder?" Harry kicherte „Nein sie ist 210 sie hat es mir gesagt, sie ist doch meine Elbenlehrerin, also ist sie eine Elbin, und diese werden alt." Ginny sah ihn schockiert an „So alt?" sie Pfiff.

Harry nickte „Sag das aber nicht weiter." Ginny nickte.

Plötzlich kamen zwei eingeschnappte Gestallten zu den beiden.

„Harry mir kommt es so vor als gehst du uns aus dem Weg." Meinte Ron wütend.

„Was will er den?" fragte Ginny flüsternd zu Harry.

Harry seufzte „Er will meinen zweit Namen wissen." Harry wand sich an Ron und Hermine „Können wir das wo anders besprechen? Ich fühle mich hier zu beobachtet."

„Siehst du, schon wieder, du läuft uns davon." Meinte Ron.

Doch Harry hatte recht. Der ganze Gryffindortisch lauschte und die eine Seite Hufflepuffs, welche neben ihnen war.

„Bitte Ron, lass uns wo anders reden. Kommt." Harry stand auf. „Ginny kommst du mit?"

Ginny nickte lächelnd und zu viert verließen sie die Halle.

Harry spürte genau, das ihnen jemand folgte, doch lies er dies nicht zu.

Bei einem Leeren Gang angekommen, öffnete er bewusst einen Geheimgang.

Leise flüsterte er. „Bleibt leise in der Nische, neben dem Eingang stehen, rührt euch nicht."

Die drei traten durch und Harry schloss hinter sich den Geheimgang wieder.

Harry quetschte sich mit zu den dreien und wartete. Er war froh, das dieser Geheimgang nicht beleuchtet war, denn sonst hätte sie jemand bei genauen Hinsehen gesehen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich der Geheimgang und ein Blonder Schopf erschien. Er drehte sich um und gebot seinen zwei Begleitern ruhe, dann ging er weiter.

Der Geheimgang schloss sich wieder und Harry sah nach ob sie auch schon am anderen Ende angekommen waren.

„Ok sie sind weg, jetzt kommt." Harry ging wieder durch den Geheimgang, durch den sie reingekommen sind und ging seinen Weg weiter, in Richtung Zimmer.

„Woher wusstest du, das Malfoy uns folgt?" fragte Ginny verwirrt, Ron schien es auch nicht zu verstehen, nur Hermine wusste es von heute Früh.

„Ich konnte fühlen, das ich beobachtet wurde, ich wusste zwar nur das es ein Schüler war, aber nicht wer. Aber ist ganz nützlich zu wissen, wenn man verfolgt wird." Harry lächelte.

Endlich kamen sie an der Tür an, ohne Griff, neben dem der Löwe und über der der Phönix saß.

Harry lies den Griff erscheinen und ging dann mit den drei Personen ins Zimmer.

„Ich dachte, das ist nur das Zimmer für die Feier?" meinte Hermine.

Harry grinste „Hat Ginny auch schon gesagt, es ist mein Zimmer, ich habe es halb eingerichtet und niemand sonst kommt hier rein ohne meine Erlaubnis. Nur Serena und Severus dürfen in dieses Zimmer ohne mich. Selbst McGonagall und Dumbledore dürfen hier nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis rein, oder mehr sie können hier nicht rein."

Hermine und Ron sahen Harry verwundert an.

„Was meinst du mit können nicht? Und warum dürfen Serena und Severus hier rein? Und überhaupt, warum nennst du sie beim Namen und Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Harry grinste, „Niemand kann hier rein außer ich, Serena und Severus, denn ich habe es nur ihnen erlaubt, ihr müsst wissen, der Phönix und der Löwe bei der Tür, bewachen das streng, man kann nur Klopfen, denn der Griff erscheint nicht. Warum ich Severus und Serena rein lasse? Ganz einfach, sie sind meine Adoptiveltern. Das dürfte auch erklären warum ich sie beim Namen nenne."

Bums.

Harry sah erschrocken zu Ron, welcher umgefallen war. Ginny kicherte, als sie Hermines Gesicht sah.

„Du hast nicht so reagiert." Meinte Harry an Ginny gewandt und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Vielleicht, weil du mir sofort gesagt hast das du Snape heißt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn „Nein ich glaube das war es nicht." Wieder kicherten beide und Harry half Ron endlich auf.

Harry und Ginny ließe die beiden sich lieber setzten, denn so wie sie aussahen, würde die beiden jetzt gleich wieder umkippen.

Harry und Ginny setzten sich auf die Couch gegenüber.

Ron fasste sich endlich wieder „Du heißt also Snape mit Zweitnachnamen?" Harry nickte.

„Warum hast du den Namen denn angenommen?" fragte jetzt Hermine verwirrt. „Du hättest ihn doch einfach weg lassen können?"

Harry sah die beiden ernst an. „Vielleicht deshalb, weil ich die beiden sehr gern habe?"

Ron sah Harry so an als könnte er es nicht glauben und Hermine? Die wusste nicht was sie sagen soll.

Harry überlegte, ‚Soll ich jetzt alles sagen? Besser als lange zu warten oder? Alles sollte raus, außer das ich der Erbe Gryffindors bin und im Phönixorden bin. Ok ich sage ihnen alles, oder sollte ich nur noch sagen, das ich ein Halbelb bin, genau ich sage ihm, das ich ein Halbelb bin, mehr nicht, sonst wird es vermutlich zu viel. Nein es sollte alles raus, also das ich ein dreifacher Animagus, der Erbe Gryffindors und ein Halbelb bin.'

Harry schluckte „Ron Hermine, ich muss euch noch etwas beichten, ich habe euch doch im Brief gefragt, was ihr über Halbelben meint." Ginny sah ihn mit Großen Augen an und wünschte ihm Glück, das Ron es verstand.

Die beiden nickten langsam. „Nun, ich bin einer."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn erschrocken an. „Du meinst?" fragte Ron noch einmal nach und Harry nickte. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder? Als nächstes beichtest du uns noch, das du der Erbe Gryffindor bist, du ein dreifacher Animagus sein kannst und das du, das du, das du..." Harry hatte sein Tuch abgenommen und Ron starrte ihn schockiert an.

„Ich muss hier raus. Das muss ein Alptraum sein." Ron stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine sah Harry undefinierbar an und folgte Ron schnell. Harry sank etwas in die Couch.

„Das war anscheinend doch zu viel, wie werden sie dann auf das reagieren das Ron gerade gesagt hat?" Harry seufzte und Ginny sah ihn besorgt und verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du mit wie werden sie dann auf das reagieren was Ron gesagt hat?"

Harry lächelte ganz schwach, obwohl ihm zum heulen zumute war. „Na ja, Ron hat recht, ich bin der Erbe, was denkst du warum das Zimmer auf mich hört? Dieses Zimmer hat allen Gryffindorerben gehört. Und mit dem dreifachen Animagus hat er auch recht. Ich kann eigentlich drei Tiere nicht nur zwei. Ich kann mich in einen Löwen, einen Falken und einen Wolf verwandeln. Ich dachte, wenn ich es ihnen jetzt sage, dass das lügen vorbei währe."

Harry seufzte und Ginny sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ginny? Kann ich bitte allein sein?" Ginny nickte, sie beugte sich vor und küsste kurz Harrys Wange. „Versuch es morgen noch einmal."

Harry wurde rot und Ginny verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Jetzt konnte Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. ‚Ich hab es verbockt, ich hätte sie erst das verdauen lassen sollen und dann fortführen sollen.'

Harry verwandelte sich in einen Löwen und legte sich auf die Couch.

Der Löwe, wie Harry bemerkt hatte, spendete ihm wärme und Geborgenheit, doch heute wollte nicht einmal das, doch blieb er in Löwengestallt liegen und weinte einfach.

Irgendwann, stand Harry auf und tapste, immer noch als Löwe, in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich dort aufs Bett.

Irgendwann döste er ein und überhörte das klopfen an der Tür.

17. Der Eumel

Vor der Tür stand Ginny, welche sich sorgen um Harry machte. Es war jetzt schon 11Uhr und Harry war noch immer nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Seufzend setzte sie sich vor die Tür und wartet, das er die Tür öffnete.

„Was machst du hier Ginny?" meinte eine Freundliche Stimme.

Ginny sah hoch „Oh sie sind es Professor Snape." Serena lächelte, „Nenn mich Serena, wenn niemand da ist. Was machst du hier nun? Es ist längst Zeit um in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen." Ginny seufzte „Harry, er ist seit ca. 3 1/2 Stunden in seinem Zimmer. Er hat Ron und Hermine erzählt, das er ein Halbelb ist, Ron hat aber nicht sehr gut darauf gesprochen und ist abgehauen, Hermine hinterher." Serena seufzte „Du machst dir sorgen um ihn nicht? Wollen wir schauen ob wir ihn auf heitern können?" fragte Serena freundlich.

„Gerne, ich möchte ihn unbedingt aufheitern. Vorhin hat er mich ja raus geschickt, er wollte alleine sein." Ginny sah Serena begeistert an.

Serena lächelte Ginny an, dann trat sie vor die Tür und der Griff erschien.

Serena und Ginny traten ins Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. „Er wird im Schlafzimmer sein." Meinte Serena als sie ihn nicht im Wohnzimmer sah.

Zusammen betraten sie das Schlafzimmer Harrys und Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als auf dem Bett ein Löwe saß.

„Warum bleibt er in seiner Animagus Gestallt liegen? Das muss doch irgendwann zu anstrengend werden oder?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und betrachtete Harry genauer.

Der Löwe hatte eine Zottige Mähne, zwei Ringe am Schwanz, eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und eine Kette um den Hals.

Ginny sah genauer hin und erkannt, das Harry anscheinend auch geweint hatte, denn man sah im Fell deutlich die eingetrockneten Tränenspuren.

Serena beantwortet Ginny ihre Frage „Warum? Ich habe ihn auch einmal gefragt, er hat geantwortet, das der Löwe ihn irgendwie entspannt und es angenehm ist ein Löwe zu sein." Ginny nickte.

Serena setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben Harry aufs Bett. „Komm schon nicht so schüchtern Ginny." Meinte sie lächelnd und Ginny setzte sich jetzt auch neben ihn aufs Bett. „Erzähl mal genau was passiert ist bitte." Ginny nickte und begann alles genau zu erzählen.

„Ah so war das also. Armer Harry." Serena sah durch Zufall auf die Uhr. „Oh es ist schon fas 12Uhr. Willst du hier bleiben? Harry hat zwei Gästezimmer hier, ihm wird es bestimmt nichts ausmachen, das du hier schläfst, ich sage McGonagall bescheid, damit sie nicht nach euch sucht. Was hältst du davon?" Ginny sah Serena begeistert an „Meinen sie das in ernst?" Serena lächelte „Lass das Sie, sag einfach du und ja ich meine es ernst. Wofür hat Harry denn zwei Gästezimmer wenn niemand drin schläft? Ich zeige dir die beiden Zimmer, komm mit."

Serena und Ginny standen auf und Serena zeigte Ginny das Gästezimmer.

„Könnte ich dich um etwas bitten Ginny?" Ginny sah Serena fragen an. „Versuch ihn morgen irgendwie aufzuheitern, und lass ihn nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen ja?" „Ich werde versuche ihn aufzuheitern und ich bringe ihn zum Unterricht. Danke noch einmal, sonst würde ich bestimmt immer noch vor der Tür sitzen und warten, das Harry endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt." Serena lächelte „Mach ich doch gern. Gute Nacht." Ginny nickte „Gute Nacht." Serena lies Ginny alleine und ging zu McGonagall um bescheid zu sagen, das Harry und Ginny wo anders schlafen.

Ginny machte sich fertig fürs Bett und legte sich rein. Harry hatte recht, Serena und Severus waren wirklich nett. Sie würde auch den Namen annehmen, wenn sie von solchen Eltern adoptiert werden würde.

Langsam öffnete Ginny ihre Augen, verwirrt sah sie sich um bis ihr wieder einfiel wo sie war. Langsam stand sie auf und zog sich an, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. 7 Uhr, noch eine Stunde bis zum Unterricht.

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer, welche sie wieder ordentlich gemacht hatte, und ging in Harrys.

Harry lag schlafend in seinem Bett, anscheinend konnte er seine Löwengestalt nicht mehr halten, da er wieder normal aussah.

„Harry? Aufstehen." Ginny kam langsam zu seinem Bett und sah ihn sich an.

Er sah so süß aus, wie ein gefallener Engel, welcher sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

„Harry?" Ginny stand jetzt neben ihm und Harry rührte sich langsam.

„Hmm?" Ginny lächelte „Komm aufstehen, das Frühstück ist fertig." Meinte sie freundlich.

Harry blinzelte und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Er rieb seine Augen und sah jetzt in das Gesicht von Ginny.

„Ginny? Was machst du hier?" meinte er noch immer halb schlafend.

„Ich hole dich zum Frühstück, deine Mum wollte es so." Ginny lächelte Harry immer noch an.

Harry sah Ginny verwirrt an „Serena?" Ginny nickte „Genau die. Komm in einer dreiviertel Stunde fängt der Unterricht an."

„Ok." Langsam stand Harry auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Ginny lächelte und wartete bis Harry wieder raus kam.

Als Harry raus kam, sah Ginny, das er sein Tuch wieder an hatte.

„Lass uns gehen." Meinte Harry fröhlich. „Übrigens, ich glaube nicht, das du von meiner Mum geschickt worden bist." Ginny sah ihn überrascht an „Wie kommt es das du endlich Mum sagst und das du glaubst ich komme nicht von ihr."

Harry lächelte „Ich will es einfach mal ausprobieren wie es ist Mum und Dad zu sagen. Und wie ich darauf komme, das ich glaube das du nicht von meiner Mum kommst, hmm vielleicht, weil sie selber gekommen währe." Ginny grinste „Du hast recht, Serena hat mir erlaubt, im Gästezimmer von dir zu Schlafen, sie sagte, das ich dich pünktlich zum Unterricht bringen soll usw."

Harry lächelte „Danke."

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an „Wofür?" „Das du bei mir bist." Meinte Harry traurig.

„Ach komm, sie brauchen bestimmt nur ein bisschen zeit."

Sie waren schon etwas zum Frühstück gelaufen, als plötzlich ein Mädchen auf die beiden zu kam. Harry erkannte sofort, das es Cho war.

„Harry? Willst du mit mir zum Ball?" fragte sie und stürzte auf Harry zu um ihn zu umarmen, aber Harry trat erschrocken zurück.

„Du wolltest doch mit mir zum Ball?" Harry und Ginny sahen Cho verwirrt an. „Was meint sie Harry?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Harry hast du es vergessen? Du hast mich doch gefragt ob du mit mir zum Ball willst und ich sage ja." „Ich habe dich letztes Jahr gefragt, und nein ich geh nicht mit dir zum Ball, ich habe schon eine nette Begleitung." Meinte Harry empört.

Cho schien den Tränen nahe „Soll das heißen du ziehst mich ihr vor? Was hat sie was ich nicht habe?" meinte Cho und zeigte auf Ginny.

Harry sah Cho verwirrt an. „Was soll das Cho? Warum machst du das?"

Cho rannte heulend weg „Du bist gemein."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was war mit ihr Harry?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Verwirrt liefen die beiden weiter und bemerkten nicht, wie Cho sich umdrehte und fies grinste.

Beide kamen sie endlich in der Großen Halle an und setzten sich weit weg von Ron und Hermine.

„Was hast du heute Ginny?" fragte Harry, während er sich ein Brötchen bestrich.

„Ich habe heute VgddK, ZK und dann Verwandlung. Und du?" „Ich habe Verwandlung, Verwandlung und Geschichte. Wann denkst du haben es Ron und Hermine überstanden?" fragte Harry und blickte traurig zu den beiden.

Ginny lächelte traurig „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron ist ein Dickkopf und dieses mal wird Hermine zu ihm stehen, also werden beide so lange weg bleiben, bis Ron es sich eingesteht." Harry nickte traurig. „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen Ginny?" fragte Harry traurig. Ginny nickte „Kannst du solange eine art Ersatz spielen?" Harry wischte sich die Augen, den sie drohten schon wieder das weinen anzufangen.

Ginny sah Harry besorgt an, so hatte sie Harry noch nie erlebt, sie lächelte bestimmt „Ich werde bei dir sein, egal was passiert." Harry sah sie danken an.

Beide sahen sich an und verfielen in die Augen des anderen, doch ein Stühle rücken lies sie auseinander fahren.

Beide sahen rotwerdend auf die jeweils andere Seite.

„Wir sollten langsam zum Unterricht" meinte Harry plötzlich und Ginny nickte.

„Du hast recht, wo treffen wir uns nach der sechsten Stunde?" fragte jetzt Ginny.

„Wie wer es wenn wir uns wieder am See treffen, oder in meinem Zimmer, ich kann die Tür so bestimmen, das du jetzt auch jederzeit eintreten darfst." Meinte Harry jetzt wieder lächelnd.

Ginny nickte „Treffen wir uns in deinem Zimmer, ich würde gern mal die anderen Räume ansehen, wenn dus erlaubst."

Harry nickte „Gern, also nach der sechsten Stunde in meinem Zimmer."

Beide standen jetzt auf und gingen jeder zum Unterricht, Harry zum Verwandlungszimmer und Ginny zum VgddK Zimmer.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie allein, so ohne Ron oder Hermine, und lief langsam zum Klassenzimmer.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich in die erste Reihe neben Dean und Seamus.

Beide beugten sich zu Harry rüber „Wo warst du Harry? Und warum sind nicht Ron und Hermine bei dir?" Harry lächelte schief. „Ich habe meine Mum etwas besucht und bin spät in den Turm gekommen als ihr schon schlieft und heute früh bin ich ganz früh aufgewacht, und bin spazieren gegangen. Wo Ron und Hermine sind weis ich nicht, wir haben eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Dean und Seamus nickten. Keiner schien zu bemerken, das er Mum gesagt hat, lügt, oder das er traurig klang.

Bald kamen auch die anderen, unter ihnen auch Ron und Hermine, welche sich in die Mittlere Reihe setzten.

Harry merkte, das Hermine ihn ansah, doch drehte er sich nicht um.

Endlich kam McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer.

Sie sah Harry kurz besorgt an, begann aber dann mit der Liste.

„Erst einmal willkommen, ich werde die Anwesenheitsliste jetzt prüfen, damit ich weis das alle da sind." McGonagall begann langsam die Namen vorzulesen beim Namen Harrys stoppte sie.

„Wollen sie nur den normalen Namen hören oder auch den neuen?" fragte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Sagen sie ihn ruhig Professor, ich stehe zu ihm und die, die es wissen müssen, wissen es."

Harry spürte das Ron und Hermine ihn ansahen aber er sah wie vorhin bei Hermine nicht zurück.

McGonagall lächelte. „Gut. Harry James Potter-Snape."

Die ganze Klasse sog erschrocken die Luft ein und einige sahen Harry schockiert an.

McGonagall fuhr einfach fort mit der Liste und legte sie dann hin.

„Heute werden wir anfangen mit einem Eumel, jeder hier in der Klasse hat einen eigenen, doch muss dieser erst erscheinen. Wer kann mir sagen was ein Eumel ist?" Keiner hob die Hand, außer Ron. „Mr. Weasley."

„Ein Eumel ist ein Tier, welches genau wie sein Herrchen ist, es ist ca. so groß wie die eigene Hand. Ein Eumel sieht aus wie ein Ball mit Augen. Jeder Eumel ist anders, jeder hat seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, z. B. wenn das Herrchen ein guter Flieger ist, hat das Eumel Flügelchen. Wenn der Besitzer gut zaubern kann, kann das Eumel auch zaubern. Meine Brüder haben jeder ein Eumel, nur Fred und George nicht. Wenn der Zauberer 18 wird, verändert sich das Eumel, zum ersten mal. Die nächste Verwandlung ist, wenn der Zauberer 50 wird, die übernächste mit 100." McGonagall sah ihn lobend an. „15 Punke für Gryffindor, sie haben recht Mr. Weasley wissen sie auch warum ihre beiden Brüder keine Eumel haben?" Ron nickte „Fred und George haben gesagt, das sie es als Freie Auswahl gemacht haben. Fred und George haben sich beide für keins entschieden, weil sie die Eumel nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten mit ihren Erfindungen." McGonagall nickte „Gut, sie haben recht, ich habe ihnen die Wahl gelassen und das werde ich auch bei euch tun. Ich möchte, das ihr euch entscheidet, ob ihr ein Eumel wollt oder nicht, die Voraussetzung ist, wenn ihr das Eumel haben wollt, müsst ihr euch drum kümmern und alles tun um euch und es Glücklich zu stellen. Ihr werdet in einer Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe erklärt bekommen, wie ihr euer Eumel pflegt und füttert usw. hat vielleicht schon einer entschieden wie er wählt?" McGonagall sah in die Runde.

Harry hatte sich sofort entschlossen, er wollte so ein Eumel haben. Er hob die Hand

„Mr. Potter?" „Ich möchte eins."

McGonagall lächelte Harry an und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ok ich werde es für dich rufen, heb deine Hände so als würdest du Wasser darin halten."

Harry tat wie McGonagall gesagt hatte und legte seine Hände so auf den Tisch, als würde er Wasser halten.

McGonagall sprach einpaar Zaubersprüche und bald erschien ein kleines Fellkneul, das noch wie nichts aussah.

„Jetzt nimm eins deiner Haare und lass es auf ihn fallen, danach wird er dein richtiger Eumel sein." Meinte McGonagall und sah sich jetzt im Klassenzimmer um.

Harry rupfte sich ein Haar aus und lies es auf seinen Eumel fallen.

Plötzlich veränderte es sich, es bekam schwarze, glitzernde, zerzauste Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen, kleine Flügel, hatte eine art kleines Diadem um die Stirn, einen kleinen Löwenschwanz und kleine Elbenöhrchen.

Harry lächelte sein Eumel an, viele in der Klasse wollten jetzt auch eins und achteten nicht mehr auf Harrys außergewöhnliches.

McGonagall ging alle einzeln durch, den wirklich alle wollten eins, keiner wollte seins nicht.

Als jeder sein kleines Eumel hatte fing McGonagall von neuem an.

„Nun, ich möchte das ihr euren Eumel auch benennt, am besten, einen Namen, der euch am besten gefällt, lasst euch nicht von anderen beeinflussen wie euer Eumel heißen soll, denn das könnte Eumel etwas verstimmen. Hagrid wird euch morgen erklären wie man einen Eumel großzieht und füttert. Also hiermit entlass ich euch, macht euch mit dem Eumel bekannt und befreundet euch. Eure Hausaufgabe wird darin bestehen, das ihr eure Eumel gut pflegt, es sich von euch füttern lässt und ihr ihm einen Namen gebt."

McGonagall entlies die Schüler und Harry ging mit seinem Eumel langsam runter zu Hagrids Hütte, es waren zwar noch ca. eine Stunde bis zum Unterricht, er wollte Hagrid einfach mal besuchen.

Plötzlich viel ihm ein, das der ja noch Unterrichtete und er ging zum See runter.

Dort setzte er sich hin und sah sein Eumelchen an.

18. Der erste Kuss

„Na du? Wie möchtest du gern heißen?" fragte Harry seinen kleinen Eumel.

Das Eumelchen fiepte und sah Harry etwas schief an.

Harry lächelte „Du bist süß. Wie könnte ich dich nennen?" Harry überlegte, wie sollte sein Eumelchen heißen.

Plötzlich viel ihm ein Name ein „Was hältst du vom Namen Kasimir? Ich habe mal gehört, er bedeutet soviel wie Verkünder des Frieden oder so, ich finde er passt zu dir oder?" Harry sah seinen kleinen Freund lächelnd an.

Kasimir flatterte in der Luft rum und schien sich zu freuen.

„Er gefällt dir? Das freut mich."

Harry lächelte.

„Du bist süß, schade das Ron und Hermine mit ihren beiden nicht hier sind, sonst könntest du mit ihnen spielen.

Ich vermisse Ron und Hermine, sie sind meine besten Freunde, aber ich glaube ich habe jetzt alles verbockt, dabei kann ich nichts dafür. Ich habe ihnen nur gesagt, das ich ein Halbelb bin." Harry seufzte und Kasimir flatterte zu Harry an die Wange und schmiegte sich an sie.

Harry streichelte Kasimir am Kopf und Kasimir begann zu schnurren.

„Gefällt dir das?" Harry streichelte Kasimir weiter.

„Wir sollten langsam los, denn der Geschichtsunterricht fängt in einpaar Min an. Kommst du?" Harry sah Kasimir an, welcher jetzt auf Harrys Schulter flatterte.

„Gut, pass auf, das du nicht runter fällst ok?" meinte Harry besorgt und stand auf.

Kasimir fiepte und gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Geschichtsunterricht.

Dort angekommen, setzte sich Harry in die Hinterste Reihe, neben Tiff und wartete, das der Unterricht begann.

Er sah wie sich viele mit den Eumelchen beschäftigten.

Dean und Seamus überlegten sich gemeinsam einen Namen, Parvati und Lavender berateten sich wie sie ihre Eumelchen hübscher machen können, Ron und Hermine beschäftigten sich mit einander und ihre Eumelchen saßen nur dumm da, und Neville wischte gerade Tinte vom Tisch, da sein Eumelchen das Tintenfass umgeschmissen hatte.

Keiner schien sich richtig um die Eumelchen zu kümmern und sie als Freund anzusehen, doch konnte es Harry egal sein, er könnte mit seinen Gedanken nichts daran ändern.

Binns schwebte auch bald ins Klassenzimmer und wie immer begann er mit einem Ellenlangen Vortrag.

Kasimir und Harry währen fast eingeschlafen, hätte es nicht gegongt.

Schnell stand Harry auf und ging mit Kasimir aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Langsam schritt er zu seinem Zimmer, immer bedacht darauf, das keiner ihm folgte, obwohl das wohl überflüssig währe.

Vor seinem Zimmer angekommen öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein. Innen angekommen änderte er die Tür so das Ginny jetzt auch einfach eintreten konnte.

„Kasimir, das ist mein Zimmer, ich werde hier zwar nicht sehr oft schlafen, aber es ist mein Trainings Zimmer." Sagte Harry und ging in den Raum fürs Schwertkämpfen.

Harry griff nach seinem Schwert und kam nun zu Kasimir, welchen er zu seinen Sachen auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

„Na, willst du vielleicht zu schauen? Oder willst du lieber ins Bett, ich kann dich auch in mein Schlafzimmer bringen?"

Kasimir sah Harry lächelnd an und blinzelte.

Plötzlich erschien ein kleines Abbild von Harrys Schwert und Kasimir hob es mit einer Hand, welche er jetzt plötzlich hatte, an.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du willst also auch trainieren, bis Ginny kommt?" Kasimir nickte.

Beide hoben ihr Schwert an und wärmten sich erst einmal auf.

Keiner bemerkte wie Ginny in der Tür erschien und mit offenem Mund Harrys nackten Oberkörper ansah.

Harry war gerade dabei, das Schwert mit voller Wucht gegen eine art Pfosten zu hauen, als er Ginny entdeckte.

Sofort stoppte er und Kasimir folgte seinem Blick.

Als er Ginny sah fiepte er und lies sein Schwert, mit einem Augenblinzeln, verschwinden.

„Oh Ginny? Seit wann bist du da? Ich habe dich nicht bemerkt." Meinte Harry etwas schockiert.

Ginny lächelte jetzt etwas rot werdend. „Bin erst gerade gekommen. Du trainierst also Schwertkampf?"

Harry nickte, legte sein Schwert auf den Tisch ab, holte sich sein T-Shirt, welches er sofort anzog, und nahm Kasimir auf die Schulter.

„Ich trainiere Stabkampf, Schwertkampf und Kampfkunst." Geschickt wechselte er das Thema um nicht als Angeber oder so dazustehen. „Darf ich dir Kasimir vorstellen? Ich habe ihn heute in Verwandlung bekommen."

Ginny sah bezaubernd den kleinen Kasimir an. „Ist der niedlich, das kleine Diadem und die Flügelchen und die zerzausten Haare und die smaragdgrünen Augen und der Löwenschwanz. Einfach süß." Harry sah sie kurz an, dann starrte er Kasimir an.

„So ist das also, du kannst auch nicht die Ohren sehen oder?" fragte Harry an Ginny gewand.

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an „Welche Ohren?" Harry lächelte. „Kasimir, wenn wir in meinem Zimmer sind, musst du deine Ohren nicht tarnen, du kannst sie zeigen, wenn du in diesen Zimmern bist."

Kasimir nickte und blinzelte kurz.

„Oh die sind ja niedlich, du kannst sie also tarnen Kasimir?" fragte Ginny an Kasimir gewand, welcher jetzt lächelte.

„Charlie, Bill und Percy haben auch so ein, wie hieß es Eumel. Charlie hat eins mit Flügelchen, er heißt Jesper, Bill mit kleinen Flügelchen, welcher Melf heißt, und Percy hat ein einfach Eumel, welcher Emil heißt. Deiner sieht schon sehr anders aus, im Gegensatz zu den dreien. Hmm lass mich raten, die Flügel sind fürs gute fliegen, der Löwenschwanz für den Erben Gryffindor, die Ohren für den Stand der Elben, das Aussehen von dir und das Diadem? Hmm dafür habe ich keine Verwendung, ich weis nicht was das Diadem bedeutet. Weist du es Harry?" Harry sah sich Kasimir genau an und zucke fragend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, genau, vielleicht hat es die Bedeutung, weil ich ein Elbenprinz bin?" Kasimir nickte eifrig.

Harry lächelte und Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso Elbenprinz?" „Oh, meine Mum war eine Elbenprinzessin, dadurch bin ich automatisch ein Elbenprinz." Meinte Harry etwas rotwerdend.

Ginny kicherte „Man könnte meinen das du wirklich alles bekommst, was du nicht willst. Oder? Ich meine erst das Berühmt da sein, dann der Erbe Gryffindor, dann ein Halbelb, dann ein dreifacher Animagus usw."

„Du hast recht, ich habe alles nicht gewollt und bekomme es trotzdem." Harry seufzte.

Ginny lächelte ihn an „Aber weist du was ich so gut an dir finde?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist du, du hast dich nicht verändert, obwohl du jetzt mächtiger als Alle hier in Hogwarts werden könntest, du bleibst wie du bist. Du gibst nicht an, du bist kein Arrogantes Arschloch, du bist immer noch ein super Freund." Meinte Ginny lächelnd.

Harry wurde rot und Kasimir sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Wieso sollte ich wie ein aufgeblasener Luftballon rumlaufen? Ich habe eigentlich nichts für all das getan. Ich habe es alles zugeschoben bekommen, obwohl ich noch nie daran gedacht hatte." Ginny lächelte. „Genau das ist es was ich an dir so sehr mag."

Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Saphirblau zu Smaragdgrün. Immer näher kamen sie sich, cm für cm, mm für mm, immer weiter, bis nur noch ein kleiner Abstand zwischen ihnen war.

Sie atmeten die süßen Düfte des jeweils anderen ein. Harry einen Zitronenkirsch ähnlichen und Ginny einen Pfefferminzrose ähnlichen.

Ihre Köpfe wanderten weiter bis sich ihre Lippen trafen, den Geschmack des jeweils anderen in sich aufsogen. Minze zu Zitronenkirsch.

Das war der erste richtige Kuss beider und er war fantastisch, einfach umwerfend.

Aus einem zögerlichen und schüchternen Kuss wurde ein intensiver werdender Kuss, leidenschaftlich, Gefühlvoll und einfach unbeschreiblich.

Ginnys Zunge bat um einlas und Harry gab sie ihr. Beide Zungen spielten mit einander, genossen das zusammen sein und erforschten die Mundhöhle des anderen.

Nach ein paar unbeschreiblichen Sekunden trennten sich die beiden wieder und sahen sich verliebt an.

„Ginny, ich glaube ich habe mich gerade eben noch einmal in dich verliebt." Meinte Harry atemlos.

„Ich auch Harry, ich auch." Meinte Ginny.

Kasimir lies die beiden lieber in Frieden uns setzte sich auf Harrys Umhang.

Beide, Harry und Ginny brauchten keine Worte um zu sage, das sie jetzt zusammen waren, nein sie brauchten nur ihre Blicke zu finden und schon hatten sie ihre Antwort.

Es kam Kasimir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch warte er lächelnd, er mochte sein Herrchen von Anfang an und dessen Freundin auch.

Harry bot Ginny seinen Arm an. „Will die Dame vielleicht einen Spaziergang um den See? Kasimir? Willst du mit?" Ginny lächelte und harkte ihren Arm bei Harry ein.

Kasimir sprang erfreut, nicht vergessen zu werden, auf und flatterte zu seinem Herrchen, um sich auf dessen Schulter nieder zu lassen.

„Dann lasst uns gehen oder?" meinte Harry fröhlich.

Zu dritt wanderten sie zum See und wanderten ein bisschen rum. Sie genossen den Spaziergang und gingen als es zeit zum Abendessen wurde gemeinsam in die Halle.

„Oh ich muss noch schnell etwas holen, kannst du kurz hier warten?" meinte Harry plötzlich.

Ginny nickte und Harry rannte im Eiltempo in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, holte er ein bestimmtes Buch aus der Bibliothek und rannte im Eiltempo wieder zurück.

Wieder bei Ginny, blieb er stehen. „So bin wieder da."

Ginny sah verwirrt auf das Buch „Was ist das für ein Buch?"

„Da steht der Zauber drin, der einen beibringt, wie man Blicke spürt, Hermine wollte, das ich ihr den Zauber beibringe, doch wird daraus wohl jetzt nichts. Ich werde ihr einfach das Buch geben, in dem steht wie man so etwas lernt." Meinte Harry etwas schulterzuckend.

Ginny nickte „Kannst du mir das vielleicht auch beibringen?" Harry lächelte „Gern, wir können nach dem Abendessen in meinem Zimmer trainieren, aber zuvor muss ich meiner Mum gute nacht sagen usw." Ginny nickte und freute sich schon.

Zu dritt gingen sie in die Große Halle und Harry merkte erst jetzt, das einige Schüler Eumel hatten, z B. hatte einer aus der 7 in Ravenclaw seinen auf dem Hut sitzen, oder eine aus Hufflepuff hatte ihn wie Harry auf der Schulter.

Harry und Ginny setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen zu essen.

Harry gab Kasimir immer wieder kleine Stückchen, welche Kasimir freudig aß.

Nach dem Essen standen Harry und Ginny auf. Kasimir flatterte auf Harrys Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Ron und Hermine.

Vor Ron und Hermine blieben die beiden stehen, Ginny fasste nach Harrys Hand um ihm zu zeigen das sie bei ihm ist.

Doch Ron ignorierte Harry und gebot Hermine, das sie gehen.

Die beiden ignorierend, gingen die zwei aus der Halle, zwei Eumelchen hinter ihnen, eins flatternd, mit roten Haaren und eins laufend mit braunen welligen Haaren.

Harry und Ginny liefen Ron und Hermine nach.

Im Gang holten sie die beiden auf.

„Hermine." Meinte Harry. Hermine und Ron stoppten.

„Was?" fragte Hermine monoton als müsste sie aufpassen was sie sagte.

„Ich wollte dir das Buch geben." Harry reichte Hermine das Buch.

„Welches Buch?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Das indem einem das Beobachtet werden fühlen beigebracht wird." Meinte Harry etwas traurig.

Rons Eumelchen flatterte langsam zu Kasimir und sah es an.

„Aber Harry?" meinte jetzt Hermine erstaunt. Doch konnte Hermine nicht weiter reden, da Ron Ginny Harrys Hand haltend sah.

„Ginny?" fragte er empört und seine unterdrückte Wut unter Kontrolle haltend „warum hältst du seine Hand?"

Ginny sah Ron zornig an. „Einfach so." ihre Stimme änderte sich in Sanft. „Komm las uns gehen Harry, wir sind hier nicht erwünscht, außerdem, wolltest du deiner Mum noch gute Nacht sagen."

Harry nickte, doch sah er das Rons Eumel Kasimir ansah.

„Na du? Wir müssen jetzt leider gehen. Kasimir verabschiede dich von ihm." Meinte Harry freundlich an Rons Eumel und Kasimir gewandt.

Ron sog empört Luft ein und grabschte nach Lex. Doch dieser lies sich das nicht gefallen und biss kräftig zu.

Ron schüttelte Lex ab, welcher zurück geschleudert wurde und dann davon flog. Richtung Kerker.

„Ron, du darfst ihn doch nicht einfach so weh tun?" meinte Harry schockiert.

Ron sah Harry zornfunkelnd an und ging mit Hermine einfach die Treppe nach oben.

„Hey Ron? Was ist mit deinem Eumel?" fragte Ginny schockiert.

„Das soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." Meinte Ron und zog mit Hermine von dannen, Hermines Eumel plagte sich mit der Treppe ab, aber sie folgte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und rannten dann beide gleichzeitig Richtung Kerker.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste wie er heißt, vielleicht könnten wir ihn dann rufen. Kasimir hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung wohin Rons Eumel ist?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Kasimir nickte eifrig und flatterte voraus.

Ginny und Harry folgten Kasimir.

Bald sahen sie einen roten Fellkneul am Boden sitzen, es fiepte herzergreifend und eine kleine Wasserpfütze hatte sich schon um es gebildet.

Ginny und Harry kamen näher und beugten sich runter.

„Hey du? Kleiner alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Lex sah nach oben und der Anblick Lex, hätte jeden Hundeblick übertreffen können.

„Komm her mein kleiner." Meinte Harry und hielt seine Hand hin.

Erst wollte er nicht, doch als Kasimir ihn lächelnd zugefiept hatte stand Lex auf und krabbelte, nicht mehr fähig zu fliegen, auf Harrys Hand.

Ginny kraulte ihn am Kopf. „Du armer, du hast ein recht launisches Herrchen, ich hoffe es geht bald wieder."

Lex schien jetzt sich auf zuplustern.

Ginny kicherte „Du kannst ihn auch nicht leiden? Das ist toll, das kommt bestimmt noch."

Ginny wand sich an Harry.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

„Na ja, ich würde sagen, da Ron ihn anscheinen auch jetzt hasst, kann er bei uns sein oder?" Ginny lächelte und nickte.

„Bald sind wir die Gruppe, welche von Ron verwiesen wird nicht?" grinste Sie und Harry nickte lachend, obwohl er eigentlich heulen müsste.

19. Richtiger Streit

„Da hast du recht. Kommst du mit zu meiner Mum? Oder willst du in meinem Zimmer warten? Oder etwas anderes?"

Ginny lächelte „Ich geh mit."

„Also dann gehen wir erst zu meinem Dad, der hat ja in den Kerkern sein Zimmer, und dann zu meiner Mum?" Ginny nickte.

Harry trug Lex in seiner Hand während Kasimir wie üblich auf der Schulter saß.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Zimmer von Severus.

Dort angekommen klopfte Harry an.

„Herein?" Harry nannte leise das Passwort und die Tür ging auf.

Harry trat ins Zimmer und sah, das Severus über einen Tisch gebeugt war.

„Dad ich wollte dir gute nacht sagen."

Severus sah Harry verblüfft an und nickte dann.

„Gute Nacht, Schlaf gut." Harry nickte und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Ok jetzt zu meiner Mum."

Ginny lächelte, zu viert gingen sie Richtung Serenas Zimmer.

Dort Klopfte Harry auch noch einmal und öffnete die Tür mit dem Passwort.

„Komm mit rein Ginny, hier wird es einpaar Min länger dauern." Meinte Harry grinsend.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Harry sah sich um.

Im Wohnzimmer schien sie nicht zu sein. „Mum? Bist du da?" fragte Harry in den Raum.

Sofort ertönte ein Klappern und die Tür vom Badezimmer wurde geöffnet.

„Harry?" fragte Serena verwirrt. Harry grinste.

„Ja." Serena lächelte und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch, welcher an der Seite stand. „Ginny?" Ginny nickte.

„Ich habe heut gehört, das ihr eure Eumel bekommt, hast du einen oder nicht? Ist das deiner? Der sieht aber sehr rothaarig aus?"

Serena sah Lex schief an.

Harry kicherte „Nein das ist meiner. Kasimir?" Kasimir flatterte in die Luft auf Harrys Hand, welche er ausgestreckt hatte.

„Der ist ja niedlich, und wem gehört jetzt dieser rothaarige? Dir Ginny?" fragte Serena.

„Nein, leider nicht, Ron hat ihn fort geschickt." Sagte Ginny traurig und Harry fuhr fort „Wir haben Hermine ein Buch übergeben und Rons Eumel hat mit Kasimir Bekanntschaft gemacht, Ron ist erst mal ausgeflippt, weil Ginny meine Hand gehalten hat, dann wollte er wütend gehen und hat seinen Eumel bei meinem gesehen, er hat ihn einfach grob gepackt und wollte gehen, aber der kleine Kerl hat ihn kräftig gebissen, dann ist er abgehauen, genau wie Ron, aber nicht in die selbe Richtung sonder beide in eine andere. Wir haben ihn gefragt was jetzt mit ihm ist, aber er sagte er soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, deshalb sind wir ihm gefolgt und haben ihn mit genommen."

Serena nickte „Armer kleiner Kerl, wisst ihr nicht den Namen?" Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf. „Warte kurz ich hol mal schnell meinen Zauberstab, ich kenn da so einen Zauber, der einem den Namen von jedem sagt, wenn es einen hat." Harry nickte und Serena holte aus dem Badezimmer ihren Zauberstab.

„Ok." Serena murmelte etwas und dann erschien neben dem Eumelchen der Name Lex.

„Ah Lex heißt du also, schöner Name." Meinte Serena freundlich.

„Jetzt habt ihr seinen Namen, jetzt könnt ihr ihn auch besser rufen und alles." Harry nickte.

„Hast du eigentlich auch einen Eumel? Oder so?"

Serena grinste geheimnisvoll „Jap ich habe einen, aber Sou ist bei meiner Schwester, denn diese ist im Krankenhaus und freut sich gern über Einbisschen Gesellschaft."

„Wie sieht ein Eumel eigentlich nach seiner ersten Verwandlung aus?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Das ist verschieden, ich kann es dir schlecht beschreiben, ich werde sie dir in den Winterferien zeigen. Ach ja, meine Schwester, also deine Tante, welche im Krankenhaus liegt kommt dann auch, sie will dich unbedingt sehen, da sie ja bei der Hochzeit nicht anwesend war." Serena lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Ich freu mich schon." Erwiderte dieser und lächelte.

„Genau, Harry wo wirst du heute schlafen? Ich glaube nicht im Jungenschlafsaal oder?" meinte Serena etwas besorgt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weis es nicht, ich würde schon gern dort schlafen, aber Ron." Harry seufzte.

„Wisst ihr was, du versuchst es heute einfach mal, wenn es überhaupt nicht klappt, kannst du in dein Zimmer. Ginny für dich kann ich ja auch fragen, wenn Harry dir erlaubt, in seinem Gästezimmer zu schlafen, kannst du gern dort hin. Ich werde Minerva bescheid geben, das wenn ihr nicht im Schlafsaal schlaft, ihr in Harrys Zimmer seid." Meinte Serena lächelnd.

Beide nicken begeistert. „Das währe schön." Meinte Harry.

„Gut, ich sage Minerva bescheid, aber heute versucht ihr es, meinet wegen, dürft ihr sogar mitten in der Nacht zu deinem Zimmer, wenn ihr es nicht aushaltet, aber passt auf das euch Filch nicht erwischt.."

Beide nickten.

„Danke Mum." Harry lächelte.

„Also hab ich mich doch nicht verhört, ich habe dich Mum sagen hören." Serena lächelte.

Harry lächelte scheinheilig.

„Komm her und sag deiner Mum Gute nacht." Meinte Serena grinsen.

Harry setzte die beiden Lex und Kasimir auf seine Schulter und ging um den Schreibtisch rum.

Dann umarmte er Serena „Nacht Mum"

„Gute nacht mein Schatz." Serena küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und entlies die vier.

Vor dem Zimmer angekommen gingen sie langsam Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du hast eine klasse Mum." Meinte Ginny grinsend.

Harry nickte „Du hast aber auch keine schlechte."

Beide liefen sie neben einander her, Händchen haltend.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen nannten sie das Passwort, aber nichts rührte sich.

„Hä? Wann haben sie es denn verändert?" fragte Ginny die fette Dame.

„Die beiden Vertrauensschüler haben es vorhin geändert." Meinte Die fette Dame monoton.

„Mist, wie sollen wir denn jetzt reinkommen?" meinte Ginny verzweifelt.

Plötzlich ertönten schritte hinter ihnen.

„Das Passwort heißt vertrauen." Fred und George traten näher. „Wir haben zwar keine Ahnung, warum ihr beiden es nicht wissen dürft." „aber wir finden es fies, also sagen wir es euch." „Egal was Ron und Hermine davon halten." Meinten Fred und George abwechselnd.

„Also haben die beiden es verändert." Meinte Ginny zornig. „Warum Hermine? Und warum ist kein anderer eingeschritten?" die Zwillinge zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ron ist zornig auf euch beide, wahrscheinlich, hat Hermine ihm nur geholfen um nicht seinen Zorn abzubekommen. Schulsprecher haben wir heuer keinen im Haus also sind die beiden Vertrauensschüler die Oberhäupter, denen sich niemand wieder setzten kann." „Wenn ich du währe Harry, würde ich Lex verstecken, Ron ist nicht mehr so gut auf dich Lex und Ginny zu sprechen." „Keine genaue Ahnung warum, aber er will keinen von euch sehen, er hat sogar mit Punktabzug verwarnt." „Ron meint, das du Harry irgendwie Komisch geworden bist und er es jetzt endlich weis warum, er meint auch, das du Ginny verzaubert hast, damit du nicht so allein bist." „Quatsch wenn du mich fragst, es mag zwar sein das du ein.." Fred sah sich genau um, dass niemand da war und sprach weiter. „Halbelb bist und das du Serena und Severus als Eltern hast, aber was ist schon dabei."

Harry und Ginny sahen die beiden Schockiert an.

„Woher wisst ihr das? Wissen es noch mehr?" fragte Harry fast panisch.

Fred und George hoben die Hände. „Beruhig dich, nein es wissen nur Ron, Hermine, Fred und ich. Woher? Wir haben den Brief von dir an Ron und Hermine, in die Hand bekommen, wir dachten uns sofort, das du das nicht einfach so haben willst, erst dachten wir ja, das du eine Freundin hast, welche eine ist, aber dann als wir merkten wie zornig Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte, fragten wir Hermine was los ist, sie sagte das du jetzt Snape heißt, und du irgendwas hast und das Ron dich nicht mehr sehen will usw. nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine wussten wir sofort, was los war."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, genau wie Ginny.

„Wisst ihr vielleicht wie wir Ron umstimmen könnten?" fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

Fred und George schüttelten den Kopf. „Leider nicht, er muss es selber irgendwann akzeptieren. Also wir müssen weiter, wenn ihr mit rein wollt, dann passt auf, Ron ist wie gesagt nicht gut zu sprechen."

Harry und Ginny entschlossen sich mit zu gehen. Harry musste sowieso seinen Tarnumhang holen und noch einpaar Kleinigkeiten.

Harry und Ginny folgten Fred und George auf abstand, sie wollten nicht, das die beiden ärger bekamen.

Plötzlich ertönte eine ängstliche Stimme. „Wer hat die beiden rein gelassen? Ron wird sie am liebsten verfluchen. Ihr beiden solltet verschwinden, bevor er wieder kommt." Meinte Coline ängstlich.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an. „Was meinst du? Hol ein paar deiner wichtigen Sachen und wir gehen wieder, hier sind wir anscheinend nicht mehr erwünscht." Meinte Harry traurig.

Ginny nickte langsam.

„Wir sehen uns gleich wieder, ich beeil mich meine Sachen zu holen." Meinte Ginny und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Harry ging auch ins Schlafzimmer, welches Leer war, und holte seine Schulsachen und Tarnumhang.

Alles verkleinerte er und steckte es in seine Hosentasche, dann ging er wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer und wartete im Gemeinschafsraum auf Ginny.

„Du solltest schnell gehen Harry." Meinte Denis Creewey genau so ängstlich wie sein Bruder.

„Und wo soll ich hin bitte schön?" fragte Harry einfach in die Runde, obwohl er wusste, das niemand eine Antwort hatte.

Alle sahen ihn an, nicht ein Blick lag wo anders.

Leise sagte eine kleine aus der ersten Klasse. „Geh einfach, er wird dich zerfetzen."

Harry blieb einfach stehen, warum sollte sein Freund so was von spinnen? Sein Ex freund.

Er regierte fasst wie ein machthungriger Herrscher auf einem Thron. Ok es war nicht normal gewesen, als er einfach rausgestürmt war, aber das als Resultat???

„Warum lasst ihr euch von Ron so unterkriegen?" fragte nun Harry.

Keiner Antwortete.

„Warum?" fragte Harry nochmals.

Ein Siebtklässler antwortete, „Weil er sie beeinflusst, sie haben alle angst vor ihm." „Und warum macht ihr nichts dagegen?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Weil es nicht unser Angelegenheit ist, wir keinen Punkteabzug wollen und weil es uns einfach Egal ist."

Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

Endlich kam Ginny die Treppe runter.

„Da bin ich wieder Harry, können wir gehen?" Harry lächelte.

„Gern." Harry reichte Ginny seinen Arm und sie harkte sich ein. Der ganze Raum verstummte, da zwei Personen ein getreten sind.

„Du." Sagte Ron mit einer zornigen Stimme.

Er sah Harry und Ginny wütend an.

Harry lies Ginnys Arm wieder los und stellte sich gerade hin.

„Warum machst du das Ron? Nur wegen diesem einen Grund?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nenn mich nicht Ron! Du hast mir so viel verschwiegen, ich hatte recht, mit dem was ich gestern sagte! Hermine." Hermine trat vor, holte mit accio das Buch von Harry und gab Harry das Buch mit aufgeschlagenem Umschlag.

Harry begann zu lesen.

Das Buch der Verfolgungsverhinderungsmethoden aus der leibeigenen Bibliothek des Erben Gryffindors.

„Woher hast du es?" meinte Hermine. „Genau aus dieser Bibliothek." Meinte Harry normal.

„Ich wollte euch noch mehr sagen, aber ihr seid ja einfach weg gerannt." Meinte Harry.

Hermine ging wieder zu Ron zurück.

„Also Ron, warum machst du das? Deine Schwester hat dir nichts gemacht, wenn dann bin ich Schuld." Meinte Harry, doch Ginny blies empört die Luft ein. „Harry, du bist nicht Schuld, was kannst du dafür? Du hast doch nicht gebeten um das zu werden, was du jetzt bist, du hast nicht um das berühmt da sein gebeten oder? Also hör auf, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Ron sah Ginny und Harry immer noch zornfunkelnd an.

„Warum ich das mache? Ich kann dich nicht mehr ab. Du hast mir und Hermine so viel verschwiegen, was kommt als nächster? Und Ginny kann ich auch nicht mehr ab, sie geht mit dir um als wärst du „normal"."

Das hatte gesessen. Harry sah Ron mit ein zwei Tränen in den Augen an.

Ginny konnte nicht mehr. „Du bist so ein Idiot Ron, als ob Harry nicht normal ist. Harry ist genau so ein Mensch wie du, du spinnst doch." Ginny nahm Harry an die Hand und ging Richtung Portraitloch. Obwohl sie Ron schlagen wollte tat sie es nicht.

Dann entdeckte Ron Lex auf Harrys Schulter.

„Lex komm sofort her." Lex blieb einfach auf Harrys Schulter sitzen und fauchte Ron an. Ron kam auf Harry zu und wollte nach Lex greifen, doch Harry wich geschickt aus und sah Ron zornfunkelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Leise Zischte er in Parsel und sprach zu gleich die selben Worte normal. „Wag es ja Lex weh zu tun, es reicht schon, wenn du einen so nieder machst."

Damit verschwanden die vier, plus einem anderen kleinen Eumel, welcher Lex folgte. „Xochil bleib da, bitte." Meinte Hermine, doch Xochil ignorierte Hermine und rannte Lex nach.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah schockiert auf Ron und Hermine und auf das geschlossenen Portraitloch.

Wie ein Echo halte das leise Zischen einer Schlange durch den Raum.

Plötzlich traten Fred und George vor. Fred sah Ron funkelnd an und George verpasste Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, das war dein bester Freund." Meinte Fred verachtend. George nickte „Du hast es dir wirklich verspaßt, was kann er dafür? Er hat das alles nicht gewollt. Was kann er dafür? Hä sag mir das?"

Keine Antwort.

Fred sah seinen Bruder eindringlich an. „Hast du gehört was Georg gesagt hat? Sag es uns. Kann er was dafür?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Du weist es also nicht? Dann denk einmal scharf nach, wer war dein erster Freund, wer hat Malfoys Hand abgeschlagen, wegen deiner? Wer hat dir immer geholfen? Was habt ihr für Abenteuer zusammen erlebt?" George sprach weiter. „Du kannst froh sein, wenn er wieder mit dir redet, du kannst froh sein, wenn du ihn noch sehen kannst, aber alles andere, wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr passieren, du hast ihn verjagt. Für etwas, was er nicht kann.

Sei froh das er einpaar aufmunternde Freunde bei sich hat, denn sonst, ich möchte nicht dran denken. Lass uns gehen Fred."

George nickte Fred zu und gemeinsam gingen die beiden aus dem Portraitloch.

Den stillen Raum zurück lassend. Eine bedrückende Stille.

20. Neuanfang

Ginny rannte Harry hinterher, sie hatte Xochil aufgehoben, weil diese jetzt anscheinend zu Lex wollte.

„Harry lauf mal etwas langsamer." Meinte Ginny keuchend.

Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer.

„Entschuldigung." Meinte Harry etwas eingedämmt durch die Tränen.

„Schon gut." Meinte Ginny fast lächelnd. „Ich muss eben etwas Trainieren um mit dir mitzuhalten."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Musst du nicht, ich kann ja langsamer laufen."

Ginny kicherte. „Stimmt, aber es währe schon praktisch schneller laufen zu können."

Harry lächelte „Du bist die einzige die mich so schnell aufmuntern kann, Hermine hatte das nie geschafft. Sie war immer verzweifelt."

Ginny kicherte „Danke für das Kompliment. Gehen wir weiter?"

Harry nickte und zu fünft gingen sie den Gang entlang.

„Sag mal, wo hast du sie aufgeglaubt?" meinte Harry plötzlich, als er Xochil sah.

„Sie ist uns nachgerannt, sie will anscheinend zu Lex. Da meine kleine." Ginny setzte Xochil neben Lex.

„Jetzt sind wir wirklich eine kleine Gruppe." Meinte Harry lachend.

Ginny lachte auch mit.

Gemeinsam kamen sie bei Harrys Zimmer an.

Harry öffnete die Tür und ging rein.

„Genau, du wolltest ja mal alle Räume sehen, ich zeig sie euch."

Harry öffnete die erste Tür. „Das ist die Bücherei, in der Tür da hinten geht's zum Arbeitszimmer."

Harry ging wieder raus und öffnete die zweite Tür. „Das ist mein fecht- und Körpertrainingsraum und mein Renn und Stabkampftrainingsraum."

Harry ging wieder raus und zur nächsten Tür. „Das ist mein Schwertkampfraum, aber ich Trainiere hier auch manchmal Stabkampf."

Harry ging weiter zur nächsten Tür. „Das ist mein Entspannungsraum, in ihm war ich recht selten."

Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als sie einen Stand sah.

Harry ging weiter. „Das ist mein Schlafzimmer, kennst du ja schon. Das dort." Harry öffnete die nächste Tür. „ist mein Zaubertränkelabor dort hinter der Tür ist ein Lagerraum, mit allen möglichen Zutaten. Und die letzte Tür ist das Gästezimmer."

Ginny sah erstaunt Harry an. "Das ist ja riesig dieses Zimmer, kannst du mir vielleicht jetzt beibringen wie man Blicke auf einem spürt?" meinte Ginny

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Gehen wir dazu in den Entspannungsraum, dort kann man es am besten üben. Kasimir, Lex, Xochil wollt ihr vielleicht schlafen? Oder wollt ihr mitkommen? Das Wasser ist warm." Harry kicherte als alle drei begeistert Richtung Tür sahen.

„Also lieber ins Wasser? Ok." Zu fünft gingen sie in den Entspannungsraum und die drei Eumelchen sprangen sofort von Harrys Schulter und rannten Richtung Wasser.

„Ok fangen wir an, setzt dich am besten hin."

Harry zog sich seinen Mantel ab, weil es doch recht warm hier drinnen war.

Ginny tat es ihm gleich und jetzt saßen die beiden gegenüber von einander und Harry erklärte wie das Spüren von Blicken ging.

Die drei Eumelchen rannten am Wasserrand entlang und sprangen immer wieder erschrocken zurück, wenn Wasser sie berührte, alle drei quiekten und fiepten vergnügt.

Ginny brauchte nicht lange um die ersten Sinne wahrzunehmen. Bald darauf spürte sie einen Blick und prägte ihn ein als den Harrys.

„Dein Blick fühlt sich warm und vertraut an, ist das immer so?" fragte Ginny Harry.

„Nein alle Blicke sind anders aufgeteilt, die die du nicht kennst, sind meist kalt und komisch, die Blicke, die dich verhasst anschauen oder arrogant, sind meist eiskalt und lassen einen fast erzittern, die freundlichen Blicke sind meist lauwarm, die verliebten blicke sind heiß. Zu diesen kommt dann noch die Blicke von Leuten die du dir eingeprägt hast und die, welche du überhaupt nicht kennst. Z B, wenn du meinen Blick nimmst und den von Hermine, meiner kommt dir warm und vertraut vor, aber Hermines freundlicher Blick wird dir erst noch fremd vor kommen, also kalt und komisch, wenn du ihren Blick dir dann einprägst, ist er nicht mehr kalt und fremd sonder anders. Alle Blicke verändern sich, wenn du sie dir einprägst, ich kann z. B. alle Lehrer auseinander halten, auch wenn mich alle gleichzeitig anschauen von verschiedenen Seiten. Jetzt kann ich noch deinen Blick, den Fred und Georgs, den Malfoys, den Rons und Hermines und den der drei Eumelchen. Alles kommt mit der Zeit."

Ginny nickte. „Hältst du deine Sinne immer an, damit du weist wer dich anschaut?" fragte Ginny.

„Na ja ich halte sie schwach im Hintergrund, weil es sonst irgendwann zu anstrengen werden könnte und man die Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Ich schärfe sie nur, wenn ich garantiert keinen Spion haben will, sonst lauf ich meist nur im Hintergrund mit ihnen rum."

Ginny nickte. „Deshalb merkst du immer, wenn dich Malfoy z. B. verfolgt oder?" Harry nickte.„Die kalten und arroganten Blicke behalt ich exakt im Auge."

„Oh, wir haben schon 10 Uhr. Hast du Hausaufgaben auf, welche bis morgen gemacht werden müssen? Oder sonst irgendwelche Sachen?" fragte Harry.

Ginny schüttete den Kopf. „Wir haben noch keine Hausaufgaben auf bekommen, du?"

Harry schüttete den Kopf „Nur den Eumel einen Namen geben, Bekanntschaft mit ihnen machen und füttern."

„Weißt du ob Lex und Xochil schon etwas gegessen haben?" fragte Ginny und sah zu den drei spielenden Eumel.

„Nein, ich könnte ja schnell etwas holen? Vielleicht mögen sie Kekse oder süßes" fragte Harry.

Ginny kicherte „Hol mal zwei Kekse."

Harry grinste und ging in sein Zimmer. In seinem Zimmer nahm er seine Süßigkeitendose zur hand und holte fünf Kekse raus.

Mit fünf Keksen kam er wieder in den Entspannungsraum.

„Hier, du willst bestimm auch einen oder?" meinte Harry und gab Ginny einen großen Keks.

„Kasimir? Lex? Xochil?" Die drei Eumelchen sahen auf und rannten zu Harry.

„Uh ihr seid ja ganz nass. Wartet kurz." Harry hob seinen Stab und rief Accio Handtuch. Sofort erschien ein Handtuch.

„Kasimir hüpf drauf, jetzt wirst du abgerubbelt." Meinte Harry grinsend.

Kasimir sprang aufs Handtuch und wurde trocken gerubbelt.

„Hier nimm." Harry gab Kasimir einen Keks.

Kasimir setzte sich neben Ginny und Harry und knabberte an seinem Keks.

„Lex jetzt du."

Lex sprang auch drauf und wurde trocken gerubbelt, dann gab Harry Lex einen Keks und Lex setzte sich neben Kasimir.

„Xochil jetzt du." Xochil sah Harry kurz an und sprang dann auch drauf. Harry rubbelte Xochil ab und gab ihr dann auch einen Keks.

Dann nahm er sich seinen und zu fünf aßen sie ihre Kekse.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber ins Bett, morgen ist Unterricht." Meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Gute Nacht Harry." Meinte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Gute Nacht Ginny." Ginny stand auf und verlies das Zimmer.

„Kommt ihr drei, ihr müsst jetzt auch schlafen." Meinte Harry und lies alle drei auf seine zwei Hände.

Zu viert gingen sie in Harrys Zimmer. Harry setzte die drei auf einem seiner Kissen ab und ging kurz ins Badezimmer.

Als er wieder kam, im Schlafanzug, lagen die drei Eumel schon friedlich da und schliefen.

Harry lächelte und legte sich neben sie aufs Bett und schlief ein.

Gähnend setzte Ginny sich auf. Langsam stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

Nach dem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, sah sie auf die Uhr. 7Uhr wie immer wenn sie mit allem fertig war.

Langsam ging sie in Harrys Zimmer und schmunzelte. Harry lag auf seinem Bett umzingelt von drei Eumel, Kasimir lag auf Harry drauf, auf dem Bauch, Lex lag bei Harrys Füßen halb unter einer Deckenfalte und Xochil lag neben Harry am Kopfkissen.

Und Harry lag friedlich atmend auf dem Bett.

„Harry aufstehen, das Frühstück steht schon längst auf dem Tisch."

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah in ein Braunes Wollkneul.

Langsam rappelte er sich auf und Kasimir rutschte mit der Decke von Harrys Körper.

„Morgen Ginny." Gähnte Harry und setzte sich jetzt richtig hin.

Kasimir fiepte, weil er nicht mehr aus der Decke kam, Xochil öffnete ihre Augen und rieb sie sich und Lex gähnte herzhaft.

„Ihr vier seit süß." Meinte Ginny kichernd.

Harry sah sie an. „wieso vier?" Ginny kicherte „weil du auch süß aussiehst, so wie du da sitzt und die Eumel um dich rum, einfach süß, aber jetzt steh auf, wir habe in einer Stunde Unterricht."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Langsam ging er ins Bad und zog sich um.

Wieder bei Ginny lächelte er sie an und bot ihr den Arm an.

„Jetzt können wir ja oder? Kasimir, Lex, Xochil, Kommt ihr?" Ginny harkte sich bei Harry ein, Kasimir und Lex, flogen auf Harrys Schulter und Xochil krabbelte an Harrys Arm hoch.

„Also dann auf in den Unterricht." Meinte Ginny kichernd.

Lachend gingen sie aus dem Zimmer und den Gang zur Großen Halle entlang.

Ohne zwischen stopp gingen sie in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Viele sahen sie kurz an, sahen aber dann wieder weg.

Harry strich sich ein Brötchen und gab Kasimir, Lex und Xochil ein bisschen was zu essen.

Alle drei aßen gern, das Essen, das Harry ihnen zu schob.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen eiskalten und doch vertrauten Blick auf sich.

Ron sah ihn an und kam wütend auf ihn zu.

„Euch hab ich es zu verdanken das ich kein Vertrauensschüler mehr bin, nur weil ihr gepetzt habt." Meinte er eiskalt.

Ginny und Harry sahen Ron verwirrt an.

„Von was redest du?" meinte Ginny.

„Ihr wisst es genau, wegen euch bin ich meinen Posten als Vertrauensschüler los." Ginny sah ihn funkelnd an. „Weißt du eigentlich wem du diesen Posten zu verdanken hast?"

Ron sprach überheblich „Vielleicht weil ich es verdient habe?" Ginny würde ihren Bruder so gern eine runter hauen doch tat sie das nicht.

Harry fasste Ginny am Arm „Nicht Ginny, ist doch egal." Meinte er traurig.

„Nein Harry. Ron du hast diesen Posten nur Harry zu verdanken, nur weil er den Posten dir geschenkt hat." Meinte Ginny zornig.

„Ja klar, das glaube ich euch nicht." Meinte Ron ungläubig.

„Oh doch, du kannst Hermine fragen, sie kann dir den Brief zeigen in dem Steht, wer der zweite Vertrauensschüler ist. Oder du kannst McGonagall selber fragen, sie weis es auch." Meinte Ginny noch immer zornig.

Plötzlich traten Fred und George dazu. „Morgen Harry, morgen Ginny, wir hoffen ihr habt gut geschlafen." Fred über nahm „Ach übrigens Ron ich hoffe du hast deine Strafe bekommen." George grinste „Jap hat er, oder siehst du noch das V für Volltrottel??"

Ron sah seine beiden Brüder empört an „Ihr wart das also? Ich hasse euch."

„Ja ja Bruder, wir auch." Meinte Fred grinsend „George komm, wir müssen zum Unterricht."

George nickte und beide verschwanden.

Ron zog zornig von dannen und Harry und Ginny standen auf. „Was hast du heute Harry?" meinte Ginny wieder fröhlich. „Ich habe heute PMG, VgddK und noch mal VgddK. Und du?"

„Ich habe heute alte Runen, PMG und Zaubertränke. Also, treffen wir uns wie gestern? In deinem Zimmer nach der sechsten Stunde?" fragte Ginny.

Harry nickte. „Gern. Also dann Tschüss." Harry beugte sich vor und gab Ginny einen kleinen Kuss, dann lies er alle drei Eumel auf sich und verließ die Halle unter erstaunten Gesichtern.

Plötzlich ertönte eine arrogante Stimme. „So So, Potter hat also das Wiesel als Freundin und ihr Bruder zofft sich mit Potty, das ist interessant. Und wem gehören diese anderen beiden Eumel? Ganger und Wiesel? Haben dich wohl als Babysitter angagiert?" Draco kam langsam neben Harry her. Harry sah, das Malfoy auch ein Eumel hatte, ein platinblondes mit ganz kleinen Drachenflügel und stahlgrauen, funkelnden Augen. Mehr nicht. „Und wie heißt dein Eumel??" meinte Harry normal, als würde er mit irgendeinem Freund sprechen.

Draco sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Potter, haben die dir das Gehirn ausgetauscht? Du sprichst normal mit mir?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Hab keinen Bock mehr auf das ganze Rumgezanke. Also verrätst du mir den Namen von deinem Eumel?" Draco sah Harry komisch an dann sagte er ganz einfach. „Zadok. Und die drei von dir?"

Harry hob jetzt eine Augenbraue, Draco konnte ja richtig antworten. „Meiner, der schwarze heißt Kasimir, der rothaarige Lex und die Braunhaarige Xochil." „Und warum hast du Grangers und Weasleys Eumel?" Harry seufzte. „Na ja, Ron hat sein Eumel verscheucht, er hat ihm wehgetan, Lex hat Ron gebissen und ist davon gesaust. Ich und Ginny haben ihn dann aufgenommen, bis Ron sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Xochil ist Lex gefolgt."

Draco kicherte „Super Kerlchen, würde ich mir auch nicht gefallen lassen." Meinte Draco.

„Wo sind eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Ach, die suchen ihre Eumel, ich glaube ja mehr, das sie sie zerquetscht haben, oder das die Eumel nicht mehr wissen was sie tun sollen." Harry grinste.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du und Weasley euch streitet?" Harry seufzte wieder „Wir streiten uns wegen einer Sache, wofür ich nichts kann. Ron akzeptiert diese Sache nicht, aber ich kann sie nicht einfach ablegen wie ein Kleidungsstück." „Ist es weil du Snape Junior bist?" fragte jetzt Draco verblüfft.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Da hatte ich ja die Wahl, aber bei der einen Sache nein bei den zwei Sachen nicht."

„Was ist es den?" fragte Draco interessiert.

„Ich weis nicht, ob es wenn ich es dir sage, ganz Hogwarts weis." Meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Hör mal, ich kann wie ein Grab schweigen, was denkst du, warum der Tagesprophet nicht deinen Nachnamen weis? Oder warum alle in Slytherin davon nichts gewusst haben. usw." Draco schien überzeugend, doch Harry zweifelte.

Dann seufzte er „Mir doch jetzt egal, ich bin ein Halbelb, mehr nicht. Soll es doch die ganze Schule wissen."

Draco sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" „Doch tot ernst, ich kann sie dir sogar zeigen?" meinte Harry seufzend.

„Nein ich glaube dir schon, aber ich meine das Weasley deswegen nicht mit dir spricht?"

Draco schien es wirklich nicht zu glauben. „Und ich dachte die Weasleys mögen alles was auf der Guten Seite ist, wie schwer kann man sich da täuschen. Wie kommt's, das die Zwillinge es akzeptieren und die kleine Weasley? Oder wissen sie es nicht?"

„Doch alle drei wissen es, Ginny ist voll auf meiner Seite und Fred und George auch. Bloß Ron mag mich nicht mehr, weil er eine art Phobie gegen Elben hat."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue „Und Granger?" Harry seufzte „Die hält zu Ron, weil sie ja in ihn verliebt ist. Du hättest gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollen. So ein Idiot wie Ron da war. Da muss ich mich fragen, ob ich ihm jemals verzeihen soll."

„Wieso was ist den Passiert? Ich habe ja gehört, er hat seinen Posten als Vertrauensschüler abgeben müssen." fragte Draco.

„Na ja, erst hat er und Hermine das Passwort von unserem Turm verändert, so das ich und Ginny nicht rein konnten. Fred und George haben uns dann reingelassen. Ich und Ginny wurden von den andern im Gemeinschaftsraum angemacht, das wir sofort verschwinden sollen. Wir wollten dann auch gehen, aber Ron und Hermine kamen in dem Moment. Ron sah uns wütend an und ich fragte ihn warum er das macht. Er hat nicht geantwortet. Er hat dann auch Ginny runter gemacht, er glaubt wirklich das ich Ginny verzaubert habe, damit sie bei mir ist. Jedenfalls sagte er dann so was wie, das ich nicht normal sei und George verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ich und Ginny sind dann gegangen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn „Und wohin? Ich meine ihr habt doch nur ein Zimmer im Gryffindorturm oder?"

„Serena hat uns jedem ein Zimmer gegeben." Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte Harry weiter. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du mich nicht schon wieder so anspringst und fragst was ich mit Se. Snape gemacht habe?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weis jetzt was los ist, Se. Snape hat es mir erzählt."

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. „Wie? Wieso dass den?" Draco grinste „Da ich ja so viel über dich weis kann ich's ja sagen. Severus ist mein Pate."

Harry grinste „So ist das. Wie kommt es jetzt, das wir uns hier so wunderschön unterhalten können ohne streit?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Draco lächelte, das erste richtige lächeln, welches Harry bei Draco sah „Nun ja, da du aufhörst mit dem komisch anschnauzen, können wir ja beide aufhören oder?" Harry lächelte gern, dann reichte er seine Hand.

„Wollen wir es hiermit noch einmal versuchen?" fragte Harry immer noch lächelnd.

Draco sah ihn erfreut an „Gern. Kein Streit mehr, kein Gezanke einfach Freundschaft ok?"

Harry nickte. Draco nahm Harrys Hand lächelnd an. „Jetzt können wir von neuem anfangen."

Zu zweit, nein zu sechst gingen sie langsam Richtung Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

Bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen warteten sie auf die restlichen Schüler.


	3. 21 bis 30

Sorry dass ich hier irgendwie nie weiter hochgeladen habe… ist schon paar viele Jährchen her und ich hab es nur deswegen bemerkt, weil jemand die Story geliked hat… ich entschuldige mich viel mals, denn eigentlich ist sie ja schon beendet und daher wird ich euch nicht groß warten lassen ich werde inheralb der nächsten tage die nächsten Kapitel bringen.

Ich muss euch etwas vor dem schreibstil hier warten, das teil wurde wie gesagt vor Jahren geschrieben, ich hab es nicht korrigiert oder neu überarbeitet, ich möchte einfach nur, dass ihr hier endlich die letzten Teile habt… sorry nochmals.

Die Restlichen Schüler kamen auch langsam und Hagrid, welcher bald aus seiner Hütte stapfte.

„Morgen ihr." Rief er ihnen entgegen, wobei nur ein paar zurück grüßten.

„Also beginnen wir mit den Erklärungen, hat irgendwer eine Frage zu seinem Eumel?" Alle außer Harry und Draco hoben die Hand.

„Miss Zabini?" „Nun, mein Eumel isst nicht, es ist lustlos und liegt einfach da." Viele nickten zustimmend. „Eine Frage, welches eurer Eumel isst nicht?" Alle außer Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron hoben die Hände.

„Umgekehrt wem sein Eumel isst?" Harry und Draco hoben die Hand und jetzt erst, vielen den anderen auf, dass die beiden nebeneinander saßen.

Hagrid runzelte die Stirn. „Ron, Hermine? Warum habt ihr euch jetzt nicht gemeldet?" Ron funkelte Harry wütend an und Hermine begann traurig, mit hängendem Kopf zu erklären „Harry hat unsre beiden Eumel."

Hagrid sah Harry, Hermine und Ron verwirrt an, weil diese sich so komisch benamen, sie soweit auseinander saßen und Ron Harry wütende Blicke zuwarf.

„Harry? Warum hast du Ron und Hermines Eumel?"

Harry seufzte. „Ron hat Lex gestern grob gepackt, dieser hat sich das nicht gefallen lassen und hat ihn darauf gebissen, beide sind dann jeweils in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung abgehauen. Ginny und ich gingen Lex nach und haben ihm dann einfach zu uns aufgenommen. Xochil ist uns gestern einfach gefolgt, wahrscheinlich weil sie zu Lex wollte."

Hagrid nickte.

„Ron, Hermine? Habt ihr eure Eumel, denn richtig behandelt?" Meinte Hagrid jetzt etwas missbilligend. Ron und Hermine nickten. Hermine begann zu reden: „Xochil hat zwar nichts gegessen, aber ich habe sie nicht grob behandelt oder so, sie ist mir immer gefolgt." Ron nickte, „Lex hat zwar auch nichts gegessen, aber dass ich ihn so grob behandelt habe, war aus Versehen."

Hagrid nickte, „Gut, Harry nimm Xochil auf die eine Hand und Lex auf die andere Hand. Ron du gehst als erster hin und versuchst Lex zu nehmen, dann du Hermine. Wir werden ja sehen ob die beiden Eumel zu euch wollen." Die drei nickten.

„Xochil? Lex?" Harry ließ Xochil auf seine Hand krabbeln und Lex auf seine andere.

Langsam kam Ron näher.

„Lex? Komm!" Meinte Ron streng.

Lex begann wie irre zu fauchen und flatterte wieder auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ron setzt dich wieder, jetzt du Hermine." Hagrid sah gar nicht erfreut aus, als er Ron nachsah.

Hermine kam langsam zu Xochil.

„Xochil? Kommst du?" Meinte Hermine bittend, doch Xochil schien zu überlegen.

Sie wusste nicht ob jetzt zu Hermine oder zu Harry, dann entschied sie sich, krabbelte wieder auf Harrys Schulter zu Lex und Kasimir.

Traurig setzte sich Hermine zu Ron zurück, welcher stur nach vorne starrte.

Hagrid sah wirklich nicht erfreut aus. „Harry kannst du auf die beiden aufpassen so lange bis sie sich wieder mit Ron und Hermine vertragen? Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Vernachlässigung der Verantwortung seines Eumels." Ganz Gryffindor sah Harry, Ron und Hermine an, plus Draco. Während die anderen Slytherins sich nicht die Mühe machten ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Nun weiter, die einzigen Eumel welche essen sind also, Harrys, Dracos, Ron und Hermines?" Harry und Draco nickten.

Hagrid lächelte. „10 Punkte an Gryffindor und 10 an Slytherin, wegen guter Erziehung."

„Könnt ihr euch denken warum sie bei euch essen und bei den anderen nicht?" Fragte Hagrid die beiden.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Dann so, was habt ihr so mit euren Eumel gemacht?" Harry begann zu erzählen. „Ich habe mich mit ihm bekannt gemacht, habe mit ihm geredet und gefragt wie er seinen Namen findet, dann habe ich mein Zimmer gezeigt, zusammen Schwertkämpfen geübt, ihn mit Ginny bekannt gemacht, und sind zu dritt spazieren gegangen, als ich ihn gefragt habe ob er mit will hat er freudig gefiept, beim Abendessen hab ich ihm was zum essen angeboten, später sind wir auf die Suche mit ihm und Ginny gegangen um Lex zu finden, ich habe ihn um Hilfe gefragt, ob er wisse wo Lex sei, er hat genickt, und ist voraus gegangen wobei wir ihm folgten! Lex war nach kurzer Zeit überzeugt erst mal mit uns mitzukommen. Dann sind wir gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm und haben Lex erst mal beschütz, später sind wir mit Xochil im Schlepptau wieder in mein Zimmer gegangen, dort haben die drei miteinander geplanscht, ich habe sie später abgetrocknet und jedem einen Keks gegeben, Am Abend haben sie bei mir im Bett mit geschlafen und heute früh bot ich allen dreien was zu essen an." Hagrid nickte lächelnd.

Jetzt begann Draco „Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie ich ihn nennen kann und dann hab ich ihn Zadok genannt, er hat sich gefreut. Später, habe ich Hausaufgaben gemacht er war währenddessen bei mir, dann bin ich mit ihm zum Abendessen, ich habe ihm etwas angeboten und er hat es freudig genommen, haben wir uns beide geduscht und sind zusammen ins Bett. Heute früh habe ich ihm einen guten Morgen gewünscht, wir sind zum Frühstück und haben beide etwas gegessen."

Hagrid lächelte noch mehr.

„Fragen wir jetzt mal Ron und Hermine, was habt ihr so mit den beiden gemacht, bevor sie weggelaufen sind?" Hermine begann etwas nervös.

„Ich habe ihn benannt und bin mit Ron spazieren gegangen, dann sind wir zum Unterricht gegangen, Xochil saß einfach auf der Bank.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Ron und ich Schach spielten, beim Abendessen, wollte Xochil nichts essen, wir sind von Harry aufgehalten worden. Nach dem Gespräch, gingen Ron und ich wieder in den Gemeinschafsraum, dann sind wir spazieren gegangen und wieder im Gemeinschafsraum verschwand Xochil, als ich das Buch beschwor. Ich sah nur noch wie sie Harry und Ginny nach rannte."

„Ist Xochil immer mitgekommen beim Spaziergang?"

„Sie ist uns halt gefolgt." Meinte Hermine.

„Ron dein Tag sieht wohl gleich aus wie der Hermines." Meinte Hagrid fast schon verachtend.

Ron nickte.

„Warum bist du Lex nicht hinterher gerannt, als er davon flog?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war sauer auf ihn und wollte ihm nicht folgen."

Hagrid sah Ron wieder böse an. „Das ist der einzige Grund?" Ron nickte.

„Jetzt ein anderer? Wer denkt er hat alles richtig gemacht?" Meinte Hagrid in die Runde.

Viele hoben die Hände, doch Draco und Harry nicht.

Hagrid sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Warum glaubt ihr habt ihr es nicht richtig gemacht?" Harry begann: „Nun ja, manchmal, haben Ginny und ich Kasimir vergessen. Zum Beispiel, beim Spaziergang, ich habe mehr mit Ginny gesprochen, anstatt mit Kasimir, dann habe ich ihn vernachlässigt, als ich Ginny etwas beigebracht habe, habe ich Lex und Xochil mit ihm spielen lassen. Kasimir ist ja erst gerade einen Tag alt, und eigentlich, sollte ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen." Meinte Harry reumütig, alle sahen ihn an als würde er verrückt sein, außer Draco und Hagrid.

Jetzt begann Draco zu erklären. „Ich stimme Harry zu, ein Tage alte Eumelchen, brauchen volle Zuneigung und ich habe ihn manchmal vergessen." Meinte Draco schuldbewusst.

Hagrid lächelte berührt. „Ihr braucht euch keine Vorwürfe zu machen, so wie ihr eure Eumel behandelt habt, war spitze. Sie sehen glücklich aus. Je 5 Punke für Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Harry lächelte Draco an.

Hagrid sah sich um.

„Ihr anderen solltet euch schämen, schaut euch eure Eumel an. Du Parvati warum hängt deine so schlaff da? Oder Pansy, was macht dein Eumel in der Büchertasche wenn es weint? Oder Vinzent und Gregory wo sind eure?"

Draco kicherte leise und flüsterte Harry zu „zerquetscht."

„Und Ron und Hermine? Warum glaubt ihr, dass alles richtig war, wenn jetzt Harry eure Eumel hat, weil sie nicht mehr zu euch wollen?"

Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich dumm an, Parvati sah beschämt auf den Boden, Pansy ignorierte Hagrid, Hermine sah traurig aus und Ron sah wütend zu Harry.

Dean hob die Hand. „Ja Dean?" „Nun, was sollen wir besser machen, wie können wir sie zum Essen bringen?"

Hagrid kicherte, „überleg mal, was habt ihr gemacht und was haben Harry und Draco gemacht?" Dean begann zu überlegen.

Seamus hob zögernd die Hand „Ja Seamus?" „Sie haben mit ihren Eumel geredet?" Fragte er schüchtern.

Hagrid lächelte, „genau, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie haben mit ihnen geredet, das bringt einen näher und es baut vertrauen auf, also ist das erste was ihr tun müsst mit ihnen reden, nicht schimpfen, weil sie was anstellen, nein redet mit ihnen über irgendwelche Sachen, fragt es irgendwie aus." Viele Slytherin sahen Hagrid verrückt an und auch ein paar Gryffindors waren sprachlos.

„Es sind doch aber nur Haustiere?" Meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Hagrid sah ihn verachtend an, „genau wegen dieser Einstellung, sitzt Lex jetzt auf Harrys Schulter und nicht auf deiner."

Ron verstummte mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

Plötzlich hoben Harry und Draco gleichzeitig die Hände.

Beide kicherten und waren wieder stumm.

„Draco?" „Was passiert, wenn ein Eumel Krank ist?" Meinte Draco besorgt.

Hagrid lächelte, „das ist einfach, wenn der Eumel krank ist, seid ihr auch krank, also wenn du krank bist, Schnupfen hast oder so, dann hat dein Eumel auch Schnupfen und ist krank. Wenn du dann wieder gesund bist, ist es auch wieder gesund."

Draco nickte.

„Harry?" „Ich wollte, das gleiche fragen, aber jetzt eine andere Frage, was ist, wenn man verletzt wird? Ich meine, wenn man sich den Arm bricht oder einen Fluch abbekommt? Denn wenn ich Schnupfen habe hat es auch Schnupfen, dann müsste es doch auch leiden, wenn ich leide oder?" Meinte Harry besorgt.

Jeder sah ihn an.

Hagrid lächelte gequält, „du hast recht Harry, wenn du dir das Bein brichst, bricht sich dein Eumelchen auch das Bein. Leider kann man gegen diese Eigenschaft nichts machen."

„Wie viel Ausdauer hat dann mein Eumelchen? Ich meine ich kann mehr Flüche aushalten, aber Kasimir?"

Hagrid lächelte „Ihr beide habt die gleiche Ausdauer, ihr könnt zum Beispiel gleich gut Zaubern und gleich gut Rennen. Oder Schwertkämpfen."

Harry lächelte.

Draco hob die Hand. „Draco?" „Was ist, wenn ein Eumelchen stirbt? Stirbt dann das Herrchen auch?"

Alle sogen erschrocken die Luft ein.

Hagrid lächelte aufmunternd „Nein nur anders rum, wenn du stirbst, stirbt es, nicht wenn es stirbt, stirbst du. Aber trotzdem würde ich aufpassen, denn keiner weiß es wirklich. Es kann also sein, wenn das Eumel stirbt, auch das Herrchen stirbt."

Viele holten jetzt ihr Eumelchen zur Hand und streichelten es oder trösteten es.

Harry und Draco kicherten, als sie das sahen.

„So ihr könnt gehen, und ich erwarte, dass ihr jetzt netter zu euren Begleitern seit." Meinte Hagrid und grinste.

„Kannst du kurz warten Draco oder gehst du alleine?" Fragte Harry. Draco lächelte „Ich warte auf dich."

Harry ging langsam zu Hagrid.

„Hi Harry, was ist eigentlich mit dir Ron und Hermine los? Und warum hängst du mit Mr. Malfoy rum?" Harry seufzte.

„Ron und Hermine möchten nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, weil ich doch ein Halbelb bin und der Erbe Gryffindor."

Hagrid sah Harry traurig an. „Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen? Ich meine, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Fred und George haben das schon getan, aber seit dem schaut mich Ron mit so einem zornigen Blick an."

„Das legt sich bestimmt wieder. Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du mit Malfoy rumhängst?"

Harry lächelte, „nun ja, wir sind uns heute früh begegnet, ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten und habe ihn ganz normal gefragt, wie sein Eumel heißt, erst hat er ja arrogant gefragt, warum ich so komisch bin, ich habe ihn gesagt, das ich einfach keine Lust auf Streit hätte, er hat mir dann normal geantwortet, wie sein Eumel heißt, wir haben uns ausgesprochen und versuchen es von neuem, mit der Freundschaft."

„Ich hoffe es legt sich alles wieder. Ich find es schön, das Ginny bei dir ist." Harry nickte.

„Also ich muss dann los." Meinte Harry.

„Ja bis irgendwann, besuch mich mal und erzähl mir genau was passiert ist ok? Und bring deinen neuen Freund und Ginny mit falls sie wollen." Harry nickte „Tschüss."

Harry ging wieder zu Draco und gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung VgddK Unterricht.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du mit dem Halbriesen befreundet bist?" Meinte Draco plötzlich.

„Na ja, er war meine Art Retter, er hat mich von den Dursleys, meinen Verwandten, weg gebracht und gesagt, das ich ein Zauberer bin. Er hat mir alles erklärt. Seitdem sind wir gute Freunde." Meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Harry ich muss dich was fragen, ich habe beim Bahnhof ihn Hogsmead so einen Falken gesehen, mit einer Kette um den Hals, das warst du nicht? Ich meine nur du kannst so ein Falke sein oder? Ich bin auch ein Animagus."

Harry sah ihn verwundert und etwas schockiert an.

„Ja ich war das. Was bist du den für ein Tier?" „Ein Silberwolf. Du bist noch ein Wolf als Animagus oder? Und ein Löwe?" Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Woher weißt du das?" „Severus hat es mir erzählt, als ich ihm sagte, das ich endlich ein Animagus bin" Harry lächelte. „Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Falke, ein Wolf und ein Löwe."

Draco lächelte jetzt auch.

„Komm lass uns gehen." Meinte jetzt der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd.

„Kannst du gut Schwertkampf?" Fragte Draco während sie weiter Richtung VgddK Zimmer gingen. Sie hatten dieses Jahr mit den Slytherins Unterricht.

„Ja und nein, ich weiß es nicht, meine Mum, also Serena sagt, dass ich schon sehr gut bin, aber richtig weiß ich es nicht."

„Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Kampf, nach dem Unterricht, so unter Freunden?" Fragte Draco.

„Geht leider nicht, ich habe mich mit Ginny verabredet, du kannst ja mit kommen. Ginny macht es glaube ich nichts aus." Meinte Harry freundlich.

„Ok. Dann geh ich einfach mal mit."

„Dann muss ich dir beichten, dass ich ein Zimmer hier in Hogwarts habe, aber später mehr dazu."

Beide kamen vor der Tür an und klopften, weil der Unterricht schon seit drei Minuten begonnen hatte.

„Herein."

Harry und Draco traten ein.

Serena lächelte ihren Sohn freundlich an und die beiden setzten sich mit einem Entschuldigung in die Erste Reihe, welche noch fast leer war, da jeder anscheinend Angst vor Professor Snape hatte.

„Gut jetzt sind wir ja vollständig." Meinte Serena und lächelte Harry an, wobei sie etwas verwirrt auf Draco sah, welcher neben ihm saß.

„Wer kann mir sagen wie viele verschiedene Schutzzauber es gibt?" Harry, Draco und Hermine hoben die Hand.

„Nur ihr drei? Vielleicht ca. die Zahl?" Fragte sie in die Runde.

Blaise hob auch die Hand.

„Schon mehr, na gut Mr. Malfoy." Meinte Serena.

„Es gibt 10 verschiedene, einer ist gegen kleine Zauber, einer gegen Große, einer gegen Beschwörungen, einer gegen Runen, einer gegen kleine Flüche, einer gegen starke Zauber, einer gegen Veränderungen, einer gegen Elemente, einer gegen Psychische Attacken und einer gegen physische Attacken, doch sind viele davon sehr schwer, der Schutzzauber gegen kleine Zauber ist leicht, aber der gegen Elemente wieder schwer. Jeder Schutzzauber hat seinen eigenen Grad der Magie, und viele können die Hälfte nicht einmal beschwören." Meinte Draco.

„Richtig, 10 Punkte an Slytherin, wegen gute Erklärung."

„Wir werden den kleinen Schutzzauber gegen kleine Zauber probieren, nach und nach gehen wir in die größeren Schutzzauber über." Meinte Serena und begann den Schutzzauber gegen kleine Zauber zu erklären.

Als es gongte sammelte Harry all seine Sachen zusammen.

„Also du willst noch mit oder Draco?" Fragte Harry zu Draco.

Draco nickte. „Gern, ich hoffe Ginny akzeptiert mich."

Harry lächelte, „komm Kasimir, Xochil, Lex?" Alle drei sprangen erfreut auf seine Schulter.

Serena trat näher.

„Woher hast du jetzt den dritten?" Fragte Serena ihn leicht verwundert.

„Der ist Ginny und mir gestern gefolgt, nachdem wir so groß und breit rausgeschmissen wurden." Meinte Harry.

„Ah verstehe, ich habe davon gehört, es stimmt also, es muss doch hart sein oder?" Fragte sie besorgt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Es geht langsam, bloß den Satz, den Ron mir an die Ohren geworfen hatte war gemein, er sagte, das Ginny mit mir so normal um ginge, er sagte es gerade so, als würde er sagen, das ich ein wildes Tier bin das ihn zerfleischen will."

Serena sah Harry traurig an.

Plötzlich lächelte er wieder. „Also dann, ich muss zu Ginny, tschüss Mum, bis heute Abend. Draco kommst du?"

Draco nickte und zu fünft gingen sie langsam Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

neues Trio

„Wohin gehen wir Harry? Das ist doch nicht der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Wir gehen in mein Zimmer." Meinte Harry lachend.

Endlich kamen sie vor der Tür ohne Griff an.

„Diese Tür hat doch keinen Griff?" meinte Draco noch verwirrter.

Harry trat vor die Tür und der Griff erschien. „Jetzt schon." Meinte Harry grinsend.

Zu sechst gingen sie ins Zimmer und Draco staunten nicht schlecht.

„Ich will ja nicht wie ein kleines Kind reagieren, aber das Zimmer ist ja riesig, da passt doch locker der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin rein. Was sind das für Türen? Sag jetzt nicht die Führen noch wo anders hin?"

Harry lachte nickend „Doch, komm mit, in der Tür." Harry öffnete die Tür. „Ist die Bücherei, in dieser ist noch ein Arbeitszimmer. Hinter der nächsten Tür ist mein Fecht- und Körpertrainingsraum und mein Renn und Stabkampftrainingsraum. Das dort ist mein Schwertkampfraum, aber ich Trainiere hier auch manchmal Stabkampf. Die Tür geht zu meinem Schlafzimmer, das dort ist mein Zaubertränkelabor mit Lagerraum, die Tür da hinten geht zu meinen beiden Gästezimmern und diese Tür die Offen steht ist mein Erholungsraum."

Draco sah Harry mit offenem Mund an dann murmelte er. „Also hatte der Hut recht und es war nicht ein kleiner Scherz von ihm, ich Trottel, das hätte man doch sehen müssen, und jetzt das hier."

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" „Du bist es, der Raum hier beweist es, er ist nur in Gold oder Rot und er ist riesig."

Harry stand auf der Leitung „Was meinst du?" „Du bist der Erbe?" meinte Draco immer noch sprachlos.

Harry nickte „Ja, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen?" meinte er fast schon besorgt.

„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, aber ich bin nur erstaunt deswegen." Meinte Draco schnell.

Harry lächelte, „Ich war auch erstaunt deswegen. Aber jetzt lass und gehen, Ginny wartet schon."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann ist sie hier und wo? Sie ist doch bei uns nicht vorbei gegangen wie kommt sie rein?"

„Sie darf hier rein, ich habe es ihr erlaubt, für sie erscheint der Griff, genau wie für Serena und Severus. Mehr können ohne meine Erlaubnis nicht rein. Und wo sie ist? Sie ist im Entspannungsraum, ich fühle sie genau."

Draco starrte Harry kurz an, dann ging er zur offenen Tür und sprang erschrocken zurück. „Da ist ja ein Strand drin?" Harry kicherte und lief an Draco vorbei.

„Genau. Komm." Harry trat in den Raum und sah Ginny schon im Sand liegen und dösen. „Kasimir, Lex, Xochil wollt ihr wieder ins Wasser?" die drei fiepten glücklich und sprangen von Harrys Schulter.

„Draco, lass Zadok auch ins Wasser, ihm wird es bestimmt gefallen." Meinte Harry an Draco gewand, welcher jetzt langsam eintrat.

Draco ließ Zadok runter, und er rannte den dreien hinterher zum Wasser.

Harry lächelte, dann ging er zu Ginny und beugte sich über sie.

„Du nimmst mir die Sonne weg." Meinte sie gespielt vorwerfend.

„Ginny ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht, ich hoffe du akzeptierst ihn, wir haben uns unerwartet angefreundet." Ginny öffnete die Augen, sie zog Harry runter und Küsste ihn erst, dann setzte sie sich langsam auf.

Blinzelnd sah sie zu Draco. „Oh Hi." „Hi." meinte Draco etwas schüchtern.

Harry lächelte und setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Komm setzt dich Draco, oder willst du etwas anderes machen? Wir haben hier viel Auswahl." Meinte Harry grinsend.

„Harry, Draco, was haltet ihr von ein bisschen schwimmen?" fragte Ginny die beiden lächelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Was hältst du davon?" fragte Harry an Draco gewandt.

„Und woher kriegen wir Badezeug?" meinte Draco etwas fragend.

„Was wollt ihr? Genaue Vorstellung bitte." Meinte Harry plötzlich.

Ginny grinste, „einen Jeansfarbenen Bügel-Bikini"

Harry grinste etwas rot werden und dachte an die Sachen, dann sprach er den Zauber und sofort erschienen auf seinem Arm die Sachen.

„Hier, das müsste dir passen." Meinte Harry noch immer rot werdend.

Harry schnipste und um Ginny erschien eine art Vorhang.

„Was willst du Draco?" meinte Harry jetzt.

Draco überlegte sich kurz „Ich möchte eine schwarze Badehose mit grünen Schlangen am Rand oben." Harry grinste und sprach den Zauber.

„Hier stimmt das?" meinte Harry grinsend.

Draco nickte und auch er bekam eine art Vorhang.

Harry stellte sich jetzt seine Badehose vor und sprach den Zauber.

Er hatte eine schwarze Badehose mit roten Flammen.

Schnell zog er sich um und fragte ob die beiden fertig waren.

Beide bejahten und Harry lies die Vorhänge verschwinden.

„Woher kennst du diesen Zauber?" meinte Ginny erstaunt, den der Bikini von ihr passte ihr perfekt.

„Na ja, ich habe ihn in einem Buch von der Bücherei gesehen, da stehen so verschiedene Zauber drin." Sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Ich bin erstaunt." Meinte Draco lächelnd als er an sich runter sah.

„Also dann, ab ins Wasser." Sagte er und rannte gleichzeitig wie Ginny Richtung Wasser.

Harry sah ihnen kurz nach, dann beschwor er zwei Wasserbälle, einen kleinen und einen Großen.

Langsam ging er zu den vier Eumelchen. „Kasimir? Wollt ihr Wasserball spielen? Ich hab hier einen Ball für euch." Harry warf Kasimir den kleinen Ball zu und dann rannte er auch ins Wasser zu Ginny und Draco.

„Na eine Runde Wasserball gefällig?" meinte Harry grinsend.

„Wirf her den Ball." Meinte Draco.

Zu dritt spielten und planschten sie im Wasser.

Ginny war die erste die aufgab und zum Strand ging, um sich dort hin zu legen.

„Brauchst du ein Handtuch, Süße?" meinte Harry grinsend.

„Ja könnte nicht schlecht sein."

Harry grinste „Dann hol dir eins." Meinte er frech, Ginny stand schon halb als Harry sie aufhielt „Das war doch nur ein Scherz, hier hast du eins." Er murmelte etwas und ein Handtuch erschien vor Ginnys Füßen.

„Danke." Meinte sie und sah Harry und Draco und den vier Eumelchen weiter beim Spielen zu.

Bald leistete ihr Xochil Gesellschaft.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür.

Ginny stand mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften auf und ging zur Tür.

Langsam öffnete sie sie und späte hinaus.

Fred und George sahen Ginny mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Schwesterchen? Was machst du hier?" fragte George. „Schickes Teil." Meinte Fred grinsen. „Ist Harry da?"

Ginny nickte etwas rot werden. „Kommt rein. Wie kommt ihr hier her? Dieser Raum liegt doch in einer abgelegenen Ecke?"

„Serena hat uns erzählt wo es ist." Meinte Fred grinsend.

Ginny führte die beiden in den Entspannungsraum. Fred und George fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen als sie das sahen.

„Wow, und das soll ein Raum sein?" fragte Fred an Ginny gewand. Ginny nickte.

Plötzlich stieß George Fred an und zeigte auf Harry und Draco.

„Was macht Malfoy hier?" meinte Fred zu Ginny.

Ginny lächelte „Er und Harry haben sich vertragen, Draco ist eigentlich ganz nett, find ich."

Fred und George lächelten Ginny an.

„Können wir jetzt mal Harry sprechen?" Ginny nickte und trat zum Wasser.

„Harry, Fred und George möchten dich sprechen."

Harry sah zu Fred und George und entschuldigte sich bei Draco. Dann ging er zu den Beiden, während er sich ein Handtuch beschwor.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Wir sind hier wegen dem Posten als Mannschaftskapitän, Angelina und Kati haben für dich gestimmt, und wir beide sind auch nicht dagegen, das du Kapitän wirst. Wir wollen dir nur den Stand der Dinge erklären."

Harry sah die beiden erstaunt an. „Also wollt ihr mir sagen, das ich Kapitän des Quidditchteams bin?" Fred und George nickten.

Harry war wirklich verblüfft.

„Wieso nicht einer von euch vier?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schulter „Angelina und Kati meinen, das sie nicht die Richtigen wären und wir sind auch keine guten Kapitäne, ich meine wir sind beschäftigt mit den Endprüfungen und mit den Scherzartikeln."

Harry nickte „Habt ihr schon ein paar im Auge welche Quidditch spielen können?"

„Na ja, wir wissen, das Ron und Ginny gut sind, aber ob Ron mit dir als Kapitän mit macht, wissen wir nicht. Ginny kannst du ja mal testen, sie ist ja immer bei dir. Um Ron kümmern wir uns, wenn er nicht vernünftig wird, schauen wir uns weiter um ok? Bei McGonagall wirst du alle Materialien zu Verfügung gestellt bekommen, Madam Hooch wird dir einiges Erklären und das wär`s. Ach ja, wir sollen dir das ohne wenn und aber anstecken."

Fred trat vor und heftete das V-Zeichen an Harrys Stirnband.

Harry sah schockiert zu „Aber..."

„Kein aber hast du verstanden? McGonagall will es so."

Fred und George sahen jetzt auf Draco, welcher sich neben Ginny setzte und mit ihr redete.

„Ist es wahr was Ginny sagt? Draco soll sich mit dir angefreundet haben?" fragte Fred und sah unsicher zu Ginny uns Draco.

Harry sah auch zu Draco und beschwor für ihn auch ein Handtuch, welches er zu ihm warf.

„Danke!"

Harry lächelte. „Ja es ist wahr, wir haben uns heute früh getroffen und beschlossen neu anzufangen."

„Aha. Ich hoffe das er nicht auch so ein Sturkopf wie Ron ist." Harry nickte etwas traurig.

„Na ja schönen Tag noch Harry, wir sagen dir, wenn es mit Ron klappt." „Ach und wehe du tust unserer kleinen Schwester etwas Schlimmes."

Harry nickte „Ich pass schon auf Ginny auf, passt ihr auf Ron auf, denn der wird uns köpfen wenn er uns beide mit Draco sieht."

„Geht klar wir passen auf unser Brüderchen auf, keine Sorge." Meinte Fred grinsend.

Beide verschwanden.

„Was wollten die Harry?" fragte Draco interessiert.

„Ach sie haben mich als Mannschaftskapitän gewählt, jetzt soll ich schauen wie gut Ginny ist und das Training unter Dach und Fach bringen." Meinte Harry.

„Noch eine Aufgabe, du tust mir leid, als nächstes kommt McGonagall wegen dem Posten als Vertrauensschüler, weil Ron ja keiner mehr ist." Meinte Ginny seufzend.

Harry lachte hol auf und Zeigte auf das V an der Stirn. „Fred und George haben es mir angesteckt, McGonagall will mich wieder als Vertrauensschüler."

Um das Thema zu wechseln setzte er sich hin und fing von neuem an.

„Wie findet ihr es, wenn wir später eine Nachtwanderung machen? Wir fragen Severus, ob du Draco hier schlafen darfst und dann verwandeln wir uns in unsere Animagus Gestalten. Wir können ja jetzt üben, damit wir heute Nacht unsere Animagus Gestalt lange halten können? Bloß müssen wir aufpassen, denn es bewachen welche den Wald, wir können sie ja mal beobachten?"

Ginnys Gesicht begann zu Strahlen und auch Draco freute sich.

„Das ist ne super Idee Harry, aber ich muss noch etwas lernen, denn so lange kann ich den Wolf noch nicht." Meinte Draco grinsend.

„Also dann, fragen wir später Severus ob du bei uns mit Schlafen darfst und dann gehen wir auf zu einer Nachtwanderung." Meinte Harry fröhlich.

„Was wird mit den Eumel?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nun ja entweder sie kommen mit, wenn sie leise sind, oder sie bleiben hier und schlafen eine Runde. Ich denke Kasimir wird mit kommen wollen. Bei Lex und Xochil weiß ich es nicht. Wie steht es mit Zadok?" fragte Harry an Draco gewandt.

„Ich denke, der wird auch mitkommen wollen." Meinte Draco und sah zu seinem kleinen Eumel.

„Und jetzt eine Runde entspannen in Animagusform." Meinte Harry grinsend und verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Falken.

„Ok." Stimmte Ginny mit ein und verwandelte sich in ein Eichhörnchen.

„Ich stimme voll und ganz zu." Meinte jetzt Draco und verwandelte sich in einen Silberwolf und setzte sich neben Harry, welcher jetzt friedlich die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Wenn einer diese drei Tiere in dieser Landschaft gesehen hätte, hätte man sich fragen müssen, was ist da nur los, denn ein Wolf, ein Falke und ein Eichhörnchen an einem Sonnenstrand ist doch etwas komisch. Und dann spielen daneben vier kleine Eumel Wasserball, und tun so als wären diese Tiere gar nicht da.

Nach ein paar Minuten, öffnete Harry die Augen. Er verwandelte sich zurück.

„Wartet hier kurz, " sprach er und lief aus dem Raum.

Das rot schimmernde Eichhörnchen und der Silberwolf sahen sich verwirrt an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und legten sich wieder entspannt hin.

Harry durchstöberte die Bibliothek.

„Kommunikation, Kommunikation." Immer wieder murmelte Harry dieses Wort und lief die Bücherregale entlang.

Er blieb vor einem Buch stehen.

„Ah da ist ja mal ein entsprechender Titel, „Kommunikation auf verschiedene Art."

Er schlug das Buch auf und sah sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis an.

„Kommunikation im Ausland, Kommunikation mit Hörgeschädigten, Kommunikation mit Tauben, Kommunikation im Wasser, Kommunikation im Weltall, man gibt es hier nicht Kommunikation unter Animagi so wie Menschen?" Harry blätterte auf die nächste Seite, des Inhaltsverzeichnisses, um dort weiter zu schauen.

„Mist, ja da ist es ja, also gut, Kapitel 346." Harry blätterte auf die Seite 346.

unter Animagi.

Die Kommunikation ist schon jedem schwer gefallen, doch auch noch unter Animagi einen Kontakt auf zu bauen ist schwierig, nicht jeder kann es, denn es ist schwer dies zu lernen.

Nehmen wir mal ein Beispiel, wenn einer es kann, kann er die anderen kontaktieren aber nicht sie ihn, also müssten es alle lernen, welche sich kontaktieren wollen.

Wie ihr das lernt? Ihr müsst in eurer Animagusgestalt versuchen, per Gedanken an die andere Person ein Wort zu schicken. Ihr müsst es euch so vorstellen, einer denkt, und der andere empfängt.

Das müsst ihr üben, irgendwann schafft es fast jeder, doch wer aufgibt, wird es nie begreifen.

Wenn es einmal geschafft ist, geht es eigentlich ganz einfach und bald funktioniert es auf Anhieb.

Harry schlug das Buch zu, legte es auf einen Tisch und ging wieder zu Ginny und Draco.

Das Eichhörnchen und der Wolf lagen friedlich da und neben ihnen lagen jetzt auch die erschöpften Eumel.

„Schon anstrengend so ein Wasserspiel oder?" fragte Harry an Kasimir und die anderen gewandt.

Kasimir nickte und flatterte freudig zu Harry.

„Ja mein Kleiner, ich bin doch da." Harry strich Kasimir über sein kleines Fellköpfchen und setzte sich vor Ginny und Draco, welche immer noch Animagi waren, aber die Augen offen hatten.

„Also, ich habe gerade ein Buch gesucht, ich wollte mit euch Kommunizieren wenn wir eine Nachtwanderung machen, doch ist es schwer dies zu tun, denn man muss sozusagen, Gedankenaustausch benutzen, man denkt einfach die Worte und schickt sie an die Person die man haben will. Denkt ihr wir sollten versuchen, es zu lernen?"

Beide nickten.

„Gut, am besten ist es, wenn jeder nur einen kontaktiert, denn zwei zu kontaktieren ist wieder schwerer, Draco du kontaktierst Ginny, Ginny du mich und ich Draco ok?"

Wieder nickten beide.

„Ok. Kasimir, pass auf, ich verwandle mich jetzt in einen Falken, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ok?"

Kasimir fiepte als Antwort und Harry verwandelte sich in einen Falken.

Kasimir drehte den Kopf schief und hopste vor sein Herrchen.

Dort beäugte er Harry und versuchte sich auch zu verwandeln. Aus seiner Verwandlung wurde ein kleines Falkenkind, was noch kaum Federn hatte.

Harry lächelte, soweit es für einen Falken möglich war, dann versuchte er Draco zu kontaktieren.

Er dachte genau, wie seine Gedanken Draco erreichten. Doch irgendwie fand er, dass es nicht klappte und versuchte es weiter.

Immer und immer wieder versuchte er es, doch irgendetwas in ihm, sagte immer noch, dass es nicht klappte.

Verwirrt dachte er nach, wie er es genau machen könnte.

Kurz entschlossen entspannte er sich und suchte nach den Schwingungen Dracos.

Plötzlich fühlte er sie, zwei starke Schwingungen und vier kleine, eine Rosa Aura mit heißen Schwingungen, eine grüne Aura mit warmen Schwingungen, eine braune Aura, eine orange Aura und eine grüne Aura, mit drei lauwarmen Schwingungen und eine blaue Aura mit einer heißen Schwingung.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf die warmen Schwingungen, welche Dracos waren und dachte nur an sie.

Dann sandte er seine Gedanken zu Draco, dieser sah auf, genau zu Harry. Harry versuchte es weiter und sandte /Kannst du mich hören? Wenn ja nicke./ Draco sah kurz zu Harry und nickte.

/Gut. Versuch deine Sinne frei zu machen und auf Ginnys Aura und Schwingungen zu achten, dann versuche deine Gedanken zu Ginny zu schicken okay?/ Draco nickte und konzentrierte sich jetzt auch auf die Auren und Schwingungen.

Harry konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Ginnys Aura und Schwingung und sandte zu ihr auch den Gedanken, den er Draco schon gesandt hatte.

/Ginny, versuch deine Sinne frei zu bekommen, wie beim Blickspürentraining, achte auf meine und Dracos starke Schwingungen und Auren, du wirst wahrscheinlich auch die Eumel fühlen. Konzentriere dich auf meine Aura und Schwingungen, dann sende deine Gedanken an mich ok?/

Ginny sah kurz auf und nickte.

Harry konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Kasimir, er wollte wissen ob dieser es auch verstand.

Schnell spürte er Kasimirs blaue Aura mit den heißen Schwingungen. /Kasimir, kannst du mich verstehen? Schau mal zu mir./

Kasimir drehte sich um und begann zu fiepen, wie ein kleiner Falke der zu Essen wollte.

Harry lächelte.

/Kannst du dich mal in einen Wolf verwandeln?/ fragte Harry Kasimir in Gedanken. Kasimir fiepte und begann sich langsam zu verformen, tatsächlich, er wurde ein kleiner Wolfs Welpe.

/Gut machst du das. Jetzt ein Löwe./ Kasimir bellte und verwandelte sich wieder. Jetzt saß vor Harry ein junger Löwe.

/Gut bist du./ Kasimir begann zu schnurren. Harry kicherte, was sich bei einem Falken doch etwas komisch anhörte.

Jetzt suchte Harry sich Zadoks Schwingungen und Aura, was aber gar nicht so leicht war, weil Zadok, Xochil und Lex dieselben Schwingungen hatten. Er nahm die Grüne, da die Aura dieselbe wie Dracos war.

/Zadok, kannst du dich auch in einen Wolf verwandeln wie Draco?/ fragte Harry und legte den Kopf schief.

Zadok fiepte und verwandelte sich. Jetzt saß ein kleiner Welpen Wolf neben Xochil und Lex.

/Gut bist du./

Zadok begann jetzt zu hecheln.

Harry lächelte und versuchte sich jetzt auf Dracos und Ginnys Auren und Schwingungen zu spezialisieren. Sofort hatte er sie.

/Wie läuft es so bei euch?/ fragte Harry beide.

Beide sahen Harry an und zuckten die Schultern.

Plötzlich hörte Harry Ginnys Gedanken und wunderte sich selber, wie sich das anhörte. Denn es hörte sich nicht wie eine normale Stimme, die man hörte an, sondern wie eine Art Zweitstimme im Kopf. Wie die, welche gegen die andere manchmal stimmte, nur in Ginnys Stimmlage.

/Klappt es jetzt endlich?/ fragte Ginny fast schon verzweifelt.

Harry nickte eifrig. /Es klappt Ginny/

Ginny atmete aus /Juhu, endlich, ich hatte ernste Probleme die Auren und Schwingungen zu fühlen, ich konnte deine und Dracos Aura nur schwach sehen und die Schwingungen kaum fühlen. Puh, jetzt geht es leichter mit dir zu kommunizieren. Draco hat mir gerade seine Gedanken geschickt, kurz bevor du uns gefragt hast wie es läuft./

/Am Anfang ist es immer am schwersten, aber dann bekommt man es leicht hin./ meinte Harry und lächelte.

/Draco, Ginny, jetzt versucht mal gleich zwei zu kommunizieren, ihr müsst eigentlich nur die beiden Auren und Schwingungen zusammen fühlen und die Gedanken schicken./

Harry wartete, aber keine Gedanken besuchten ihn.

/Hab ich jetzt euch beide?/ fragte Draco verwirrt.

/Mich hast du./ meinte Harry zurück an Draco.

/Mist wieder nur einer, Harry ich schaff es nicht euch beide zu kontaktieren, ich schaffe immer nur Draco zu kontaktieren./

/Schafft ihr beiden es nicht zwei zu kontaktieren?/ /Ich schaff es nicht./ /Ich auch nicht./

/Ok, dann lassen wir die Restlichen Sachen, wenn man mit einem Kommunizieren kann reicht es auch schon. Also, gehen wir essen, es hat bestimmt schon angefangen./

Beide nickten, dann verwandelten sich alle drei zurück.

Kasimir und Zadok schauten schief und verwandelten sich auch zurück.

„Ihr beiden seit gut. Xochil, Lex macht euch keine Vorwürfe, ihr könnt es wahrscheinlich nicht, weil Ron und Hermine keine Animagi sind. Kommt ihr drei?" Harry reichte Xochil die Hand.

„Ähm Harry wir sollten uns schon umziehen." Meinte Draco grinsend.

„Oh stimmt."

Die drei zogen sich um und gingen dann mit den vier Eumel zur Großen Halle.

Doch bevor sie in die Große Halle gehen konnten wurden sie von Neville, Dean und Seamus aufgehalten.

„Harry, wir wollen, das du und Ginny wieder in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehst, wir vermissen dich im Gryffindorturm. Alle vermissen dich und Ginny im Turm. Gestern dieser Auftritt tut allen leid." sagte Seamus traurig.

Draco trat vor. „Und ihr glaubt Harry würde euch einfach so verzeihen? Ihr habt ihn sozusagen abgestoßen, weil er mit seinem Freund einen Streit hat?" „Draco lass bitte," meinte Harry und trat vor. „Es tut mir leid, nicht solange Ron mich immer zu anmotzt und zornig anfunkelt. Ich könnte nicht bei euch im Schlafsaal schlafen, wenn mir Ron solche Beschimpfungen, wie, ich sei nicht normal, an den Kopf wirft, könnt ihr das verstehen?" fragte Harry ruhig, auch wenn er sich verschieden fühlte.

Die drei Jungs nickten. „Wir verstehen es, habt ihr denn wenigstens einen guten Schlafplatz? Nicht das ihr Schlafen müsst wo der Pfeffer wächst." Harry und Ginny nickten.

„Serena hat schon dafür gesorgt, dass wir einen guten Schlafplatz bekommen." Meinte Ginny grinsend.

Die drei sahen sie verwirrt an. „Wieso Serena? Meint ihr Professor Snape?" Beide nickten „Genau die." „Und wieso sorgt sie für euch und nicht McGonagall?" Ginny lächelte und Harry beantwortete „Serena ist meine Mum, deshalb. Wir gehen jetzt, denn wir wollen noch etwas essen."

Damit gingen die drei an den drei Jungs, welche schockiert waren, vorbei in die große Halle. Anscheinend hatten sie wieder mal nicht richtig im Unterricht aufgepasst, oder wollten es so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

„Also treffen wir uns nach dem Essen an der Eingangstür, damit wir Severus fragen können, ob ich bei euch bleiben darf, okay?" fragte Draco.

Ginny und Harry nickten. „Geht klar, treffen wir uns dort, " sagte Harry und ging mit Ginny, Händchen haltend, Xochil, Lex und Kasimir, auf seiner Schulter, zum Gryffindortisch.

Harry sah, das Ron und Hermine an einer Ecke ganz allein saßen, um sie herum waren ca. zwei leere Stühle immer frei. Harry und Ginny setzten sich neben Fred und George, welche ihnen zuwinkten.

Nachtwanderung beginnt

„Na braun gebrannt am Strand?" meinte Fred grinsend.

Ginny kicherte: „Noch nicht, dafür brauchen wir noch etwas." Harry lachte.

„Ron ist ganz schön wütend auf dich Harry, im Gemeinschaftsraum geht das Gerücht um, Lex hätte lieber zu dir gehalten anstatt zu ihm." „Kann mir nicht denken warum", meinte Fred ironisch grinsend.

„Es stimmt, heute in PMG, Hagrid sah ja auch nicht gerade fröhlich aus als Lex nicht zu Ron wollte." Meinte Harry gespielt grinsend.

Fred und George kicherten. Ginny auch, aber etwas zurückhaltend, denn sie merkte genau, das Harry nur so fröhlich tat.

„Ähm Harry, ich muss schnell etwas machen, beim Treffen mit Draco bin ich wieder da, ok?" meinte Ginny flüchtig.

Harry nickte. „Geht klar." Ginny küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund und verschwand aus der Halle.

„Hat's ja ganz schön eilig unsere kleine Schwester." „Harry, du und Ginny seid ehrlich gesagt ein schönes Pärchen." „Weißt du was man von den Klatschtanten hört"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sagen, das du und Ginny das süßeste Paar in ganz Hogwarts seid, ihr habt Hermine und Ron um Meilen überholt."

Harry wurde rot.

Fred und George grinsten "Ehrlich Harry, dir sollte das bald nicht mehr peinlich sein." „Du bist berühmt und wirst rot wenn einer sagt, dass du und Ginny ein schönes Paar seid." „Aber wenn dich alle anstarren wirst du nicht rot."

Harry rollte mit den Augen: „Vielleicht kommt das davon, das es mir unangenehm ist wenn mich alle anstarren und ich es nicht leiden kann und beim anderen, weiß ich nicht wie ich reagieren soll, ich war noch nie so richtig verliebt und so."

Fred und George sahen ihn an. „Könnte auch eine Lösung sein." Meinte Fred grinsend.

Harry lächelte halb.

Fred und George schienen das auch zu bemerken. „Was ist mit dir Harry?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Na ja, ihr wisst doch, schaut da hinter."

Fred und George sahen ans Tischende zu Ron und Hermine, Ron sah wütend zu Harry, wendete aber den Blick ab, als Fred und George zu ihm sahen.

„Ach, du vermisst ihn, komisch, letztes Jahr hast du es besser ausgehalten." Meinte Fred und sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, es macht mir sehr viel aus, wahrscheinlich, weil Ron mich so verhasst anblickt, wie es nicht mal Snape konnte, oder Draco." Meinte er tonlos.

„Das wird schon wieder, hoff ich, " sagte George und sah seinen Bruder an.

„Wir müssen jetzt leider, sorry Harry." „Ignorier den Sturkopf einfach, vielleicht geht es dann besser." „Schau ihn einfach nicht mehr an, irgendwann kommt er zu dir gekrabbelt und will sich entschuldigen." Meinten Fred und George aufmunternd und standen auf.

„Also dann gute Nacht noch, denn ich glaube, das wir uns heute nicht mehr über den Weg laufen." Meinte Fred fröhlich.

Harry nickte und lächelte. Er wollte es versuchen.

Er fütterte Kasimir, Lex und Xochil. Die drei nahmen freudig das Essen entgegen.

„Zum Glück seid ihr bei mir." Flüsterte Harry leise zu den dreien.

Die drei sahen auf und lächelten.

Harry lächelte freudig zurück, ja die drei blieben gern bei ihm.

Langsam stand Harry auf, ließ die drei Eumel platz nehmen und ging langsam zum Ausgang. Er merkte wie Draco, Serena und Severus ihn ansahen, lief aber einfach weiter zum Eingang.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf die Treppe und wartete.

Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als jemand sich neben ihn setzte.

„Na was hast du für Kummer, willst du reden?"

Harry sah hoch, genau in Severus Gesicht, welches ihn lächelnd ansah. Harry seufzte. „Ach, es ist Ron, er akzeptiert mich nicht als Halbelb, denn ich habe es ihm gesagt, Ron ist wütend davon gerannt und will jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." Meinte Harry traurig. „Und Hermine ist bei ihm, weil sie eben in ihn verliebt ist"

Severus nickte verstehend. „Aber mir scheint es, als würdest du dich mit Draco, Ginny und den Zwillingen jetzt besser verstehen?" Harry nickte „Darüber bin ich froh, denn wenn ich gar keinen hätte, wäre es noch schlimmer, ich weiß nicht, letztes Jahr, hat es mir weniger ausgemacht, das Ron weg ist." Severus lächelte. „Vielleicht, deswegen, weil jetzt beide weg sind, im dritten hat es dir wenig ausgemacht, weil du mit Ron zusammen warst und im vierten hattest du Hermine, dieses Jahr hast du ganz andere Menschen neben dir und deine Freunde sind weg."

Harry nickte „Das kann es sein, ach genau, ich, Draco und Ginny wollten fragen, ob Draco bei mir im Zimmer mit schlafen kann, ich habe doch zwei Gästezimmer. Ginny schläft ja schon dort, da sie uns ja rausgeschmissen haben."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue „Wer hat euch rausgeschmissen?" „Du weißt es nicht? Die Gryffindors haben Angst vor Ron gehabt und wollten uns rausschmeißen, mich und Ginny. Wir sind dann halt gegangen." Meinte Harry etwas traurig und gleichgültig zu gleich.

„Das gibt sich schon wieder und dein Zimmer ist doch auch groß und gemütlich. Draco soll ruhig bei euch schlafen wenn er will." Severus lächelte und Harry lächelte Severus zurück.

Dann umarmte Harry Severus „Danke Dad, wenn du das sagst, hört es sich irgendwie besser an, als wenn es Fred und George sagen."

„Wie rührend." Rief plötzlich eine kichernde Stimme.

Serena war zu ihnen gekommen und sah sich die Szene lächelnd an.

„Schatz, ich würde aufpassen, das Essen ist bald vorbei und es wäre schon komisch, wenn ihr beiden auf der Treppe sitzt und euch umarmt." Serena lächelte.

Harry nickte und ließ Severus wieder los. „Also danke." Meinte er grinsend. „Ach ja, ich sag jetzt gleich gute Nacht, damit Draco, Ginny und ich nicht noch mal zu euch müssen. Also Gute nacht Mum. Gute nacht Dad." Harry umarmte Beide und ging dann wieder zur Großen Halle um Draco einfach abzuholen.

Vor dem Slytherintisch kam er zum stehen.

Einige aus Slytherin sahen ihn komisch an, hielten aber die Klappe, warum wusste Harry nicht.

„Draco?" fragte er an den Slytherin gewandt, der anscheinend schon fertig mit dem Essen war.

„Ja komme gleich." Meinte er und sprach nur noch mit Blaise.

Die Slytherins sahen Draco und Harry komisch an, wandten sich dann aber wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Draco verabschiedete sich von Blaise und stand auf.

„Draco, warum sind die Slytherins so komisch?" fragte Harry als sie aus der Hörweite der Slytherins waren.

Draco grinste „Vier Wörter Harry James Potter „Snape"

„Ach du meinst, weil ich jetzt Snapes Sohn bin halten die Slyth' ihre Klappe?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Slyth'? Na ja. So in der Art, sie wollen dich nicht mehr beleidigen, da ich erstens jetzt dein Freund bin, dann zweitens du zwei Lehrer als Eltern hast und weil sie Respekt vor dir haben, ich weiß aber nicht genau warum, ich glaube weil du diese Szene im Gryffindorturm abgeliefert hast mit deiner zweiten Sprache." Grinste Draco.

Harry runzelte die Stirn „zweiten Sprache? Ich habe doch keine zwei Sprachen verwendet?"

„Doch, die ganze Schule spricht von diesem Vorfall und das du Ron normal und gleichzeitig mit Parsel nieder gemacht hast." Draco grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Das gefällt dir wieder." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jap, warte mal wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" Draco sah zum Gryffindortisch und durch die ganze Halle.

„Sie ist vorhin irgendwo hingerannt und wollte sich dann beim Eingang mit uns wieder treffen." Erklärte Harry, während er mit Draco Richtung Eingangshalle ging.

Bei der Eingangshalle konnten sie schon Ginny sehen, welche am Geländer der Treppe lehnte.

„Was hast du gemacht, Ginny?" fragte Harry und kam mit Draco vor ihr zum stehen.

„Ach ich habe schnell noch etwas erledigt, wir sollten jetzt Professor Snape fragen." Meinte sie das Thema wechselnd.

Harry grinste und Draco sah ihn komisch an. „Wieso grinst du?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja, ich habe Severus schon gefragt, vorhin sind wir uns zufällig begegnet, er hat ja gesagt." Meinte Harry und lächelte. „Dann können wir, jetzt gleich in mein Zimmer hoch und uns vorbereiten. Oder habt ihr etwas dagegen?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und zu dritt gingen sie in Harrys Zimmer, um sich noch ein paar Stunden zu entspannen.

Das Kommunizieren ließen sie bleiben, da es sie sonst vielleicht auspowern würde.

Harry stellte den Wecker auf punkt 12 Uhr, dann ließ er sich nieder und schlief etwas, in Gestalt eines Falken, genau wie Draco und Ginny. Die Eumel taten es ihnen gleich, sie wussten, das irgendetwas in der Luft lag und wollten wachsam bleiben.

Das Klingeln des Weckers ließ alle aufschrecken. Harry tippte den Wecker mit dem Schnabel an und schon verstummte er. Draco gähnte herzhaft und zeigte seine scharfen Zähne, Ginny gähnte auch, doch konnte man bei ihr kaum etwas sehen. Lex und Xochil spielten, als würden sie weiter schlafen, denn sie hatten erklärt bekommen, dass sie einfach schlafen sollten. Kasimir und Zadok waren wie ihre Herrchen Animagi geblieben. Kasimir ein kleiner schwarzer Wolfswelpe und Zadok ein Silberwolfswelpe.

/Lasst uns gehen, folgt mir./ meinte Harry in Gedanken zu den vieren.

Die vier nickten und Harry flog langsam zur Tür, öffnete sie mit Gedanken und flog auf den Flur.

Ginny, Draco, Zadok und Kasimir folgten ihm, Harry schloss die Tür wieder und flog den Gang entlang zum Eingang des Schlosses.

Harry wusste genau, wie er gehen musste um da und dort Peeves zu entfliehen, denn er hatte selber studiert, dass Peeves meist einen Plan hatte wie und wo er heute hin musste.

Nur auf Mrs. Norris und Filch musste er achten, aber diese beiden hatte er schon sehr schnell spüren gelernt.

Die Fünf waren schon fast am Eingang angekommen, als Harry stoppte. /Mist, am Eingang steht Mrs. Norris und bewacht das Tor./ Kasimir knurrte. Harry landete neben ihm, jetzt war Harry ca. einen Falkenkopf größer als Kasimir.

/Du willst sie ablenken?/ Kasimir wuffte. Harry lächelte /Na gut, knurr sie einfach an, sie wird vermutlich verschwinden./

Kasimir bellte noch einmal und ging um die Ecke. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Kasimir rannte wie wild knurrend auf die Katze zu, welche Fauchend hoch sprang und genau in ihre Richtung kam.

Harry flog erschrocken in die Luft hoch, nicht das sie Hunger auf einen Falken hatte, wobei, hier standen drei Wölfe. Ginny hatte sich hinter Zadok und Draco versteckt, denn ein Eichhörnchen würde sich auch schlecht gegenüber einer Katze helfen können.

Mrs. Norris stoppte erschrocken, als sie Draco und Zadok sah.

Wild sprang sie auf und rannte fauchend und Miauend an Kasimir wieder vorbei die Treppe hoch.

Harry flog wieder tiefer und zum Tor, an dem Kasimir Schwanz wedelnd stand. /Gut gemacht Kasimir, jetzt kommt, vermutlich wird Filch bald aufkreuzen, denn er hat eine Verbindung zu Mrs. Norris./

Die vier nickten und zu fünft gingen sie langsam zum Portal.

Ginny sprang auf die Klinke und Harry und Draco versuchten mit ihren Schnauzen oder Schnäbeln, die Tür auf zu bekommen.

Nach ein paar Minuten gab Draco auf, er verwandelte sich kurz zurück, öffnete die Tür und war wieder ein Wolf.

Ginny kicherte und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Kasimir und Zadok bellten.

/Warum uns das auch nicht eher eingefallen ist/ Harry klang belustigt und flatterte dann durch den Spalt.

Die vier anderen folgten ihm.

Draco atmete tief durch, die Nachtluft tat gut.

/Kommt./ meinte Harry und flatterte tief vor den vieren her.

/Weist du Harry, du benimmst dich wie ein Anführer./ meinte Draco arrogant und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry landete grinsend /dann sag uns doch, was wir machen sollen./

/über was redet ihr Harry?/ mischte sich Ginny mit ein.

/Draco findet, dass ich zu sehr Anführer bin und ich lasse ihm den Vortritt, ich habe nichts dagegen, ich dachte nur, weil ich doch schon den Wald etwas durchstreift habe, wüsste ich ca. wo was ist/ meinte Harry, er redete immer noch mit beiden, da er es leichter fand gleich mit beiden zu reden, statt nur mit einem und dem anderen etwas zu verschweigen.

Draco knurrte und setzte sich hin.

/Was ist denn jetzt?/ fragte Harry gespannt, und sah mit schiefem Kopf auf Ginny und Draco, welche zu diskutieren schienen.

/Kasimir, Zadok, gefallen euch die Sterne?/ Harry sah zu den Beiden, dann hoch zum Firmament.

Beide taten es ihm gleich und jaulten freudig auf.

/Scheint euch zu gefallen. Hey ihr beiden, habt ihr jetzt fertig diskutiert?/ Harry sprach ab dem letzten Halbsatz wieder mit allen.

Ginny nickte, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf /Ihr seit lustig, Draco, dann geh doch einfach vor, ich habe nichts gegen dich als Anführer, komm geh vor./ meinte Harry und flatterte hinter Draco.

Draco stand auf und trottete los.

/Na siehste, geht doch/ meinte Harry kichernd und flog wieder über dem Boden neben Draco.

Ginny rannte zu Draco, auf die andere Seite und Kasimir und Zadok gesellten sich auch zu den dreien.

25. Lauschen

Zu fünft überschritten sie also die Grenze in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Kasimir und Zadok spielten etwas, während die drei Teenager sich umsahen.

Ginny fand die Gegend unheimlich und atemberaubend zu gleich, sie sah sich immer wieder um, sah Mondblumen, welche nur in Halbmondnächten blühten, oder kletterte auf Bäume um dort die Gegend zu beobachten; dabei achtete sie immer darauf, nicht von den anderen getrennt zu werden.

Draco ging es fast gleich, doch er bestaunte mehr die verschiedenen Kräuter und Spuren, welche im Boden eingedrückt waren; er bildete mehr den Anfang, er führte die kleine Truppe durch den Wald, nicht auf einem Pfad, sondern seinen Sinnen nach.

Harry dagegen, flatterte durch die Luft, bestaunte die Gegend von oben und dann wieder von unten, er fand es immer wieder schön, den Wald zu durchstreifen, er mochte diese Stille, sie war nicht angstvoll wie im ersten Schuljahr, sondern friedlich. Er glaubte, das es an der Animagus Gestalt lag, das die Tiere sie zwar nicht kannten, aber wussten, das sie keine Angst zu haben brauchten.

/Harry, sieh mal, da hinten, da hinten sind ein Einhorn und ein Einhornfohlen. Sie sehen so schön aus, so friedlich./ meinte Ginny plötzlich staunend.

Harry lächelte und sah in die Richtung, in die Ginny zeigte.

Dort an einem Baum lagen zwei Einhörner, ein großes und ein kleines noch sehr Junges. Das ältere, wahrscheinlich die Mutter, leckte liebevoll über den Körper des Kleinen.

/Schön, nicht? Draco, Kasimir, Zadok schaut./ Harry flatterte zu Draco und zeigte mit dem Flügel zu den beiden Einhörnern.

Kasimir und Zadok hielten in ihrer Rauferei inne und sahen zu den beiden Einhörnern.

Sie bellten freudig und wedelten mit ihren Schwänzen.

Die beiden Einhörner sahen kurz in die Richtung der fünf, doch lächelten sie anscheinend und wandten sich wieder sich selber zu.

/Wie friedlich sie sind./ meinte Draco staunend.

Harry lächelte darauf hin.

Die kleine Truppe ging wieder weiter.

/Stoppt, dort vorn ist eine Lichtung und ein Lagerfeuer./ meinte Harry und flatterte langsam zu Draco runter.

/Wir spionieren/ meinte Draco sofort grinsend.

Ginny sprang zu den vieren /Wer ist dort?/

/Ich habe nicht gesehen, ob dort Welche sind, doch ein Lagerfeuer brennt, denn ich habe Rauch und ein paar Funken in der Luft gesehen.

Ginny nickte /Ich will lauschen./

/Ihr beide wollt also spionieren? Ich auch, Kasimir, Zadok, könnt ihr ganz ruhig sein? Kein raufen mehr, ok?/

Die beiden nickten ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

/Ok, ganz leise anschleichen, so nah wie nur möglich. Nicht zusammen, jeder irgendwie anders, ok? Und keine Angst, wenn sie euch sehen, sehen sie nur einen Falken, drei Wölfe und ein Eichhörnchen. Zadok, Kasimir, folgt Draco, denn es würde kein Aufsehen erregen, wenn ein Wolf mit zwei Wolfswelpen rum läuft./ meinte Harry etwas angespannt.

Alle vier nickten.

Harry flog in die Luft und flog normal über der Lichtung kreise, von hier oben, konnte er sehen, das drei Männer und zwei Frauen um das Feuer saßen, zwei kannte er, auch wenn er gedacht hatte, das die eine keine Hexe war.

Mundungus Fletcher und Arabella Figg saßen am Feuer und redeten. Neben den beiden saßen zwei Männer und eine Frau, welche Harry nur vom Phönix Orden her kannte.

Harry landete sanft und geschmeidig auf einem Ast, nahe am Feuer und schloss die Augen. Er war weit genug weg, das die fünf nicht aufmerksam wurden und nahe genug am Feuer um lauschen zu können.

Er spürte, das Draco lauernd um die Lichtung herum ging, ihm folgten Kasimir und Zadok.

Ginny kletterte auf irgendeinem Baum herum, noch nicht ganz so nah wie Draco.

„Mundungus, glaubst du im ernst, dass das gut ist?" Harry erkannte sofort die Stimme von Arabella Figg, zu oft hatte er sie selber gehört.

„Ja, ich würde es machen, um allen preis der Welt." Sprach Mundungus, Harry hatte ihn sprechen hören, als er Dumbledore erklärt hatte, das Arabella bald kommen würde.

„Hey ihr beide, hört einmal auf damit, fragt doch einfach, das ist doch viel einfacher." Meinte eine freundliche Männerstimme, doch Harry wusste nicht wer er war.

„Ja Ja schon gut." Meinte Arabella überheblich.

„Man Henri, du solltest echt Streitschlichter werden." Meinte ein anderer lachend.

„Ja klar Fred." Meinte Henri grinsend.

„Hey, ihr, schaut mal, da drüben. Mir kommt es so vor, als ob dieser Vogel dort lauscht." Meinte sie, und Harry spürte sofort fünf Blicke auf sich. Doch blieb er ruhig.

„Rena, du bist wirklich eine, Falken können doch nicht lauschen, bleib ruhig, der will einfach seine Ruhe und ein bisschen Wärme vom Feuer ab haben." Meinte Fred grinsend.

„Aber, er sieht komisch aus, findet ihr nicht? So schwarz?" meinte Rena fragend.

„Rena, er ist schwarz, weil die Dunkelheit ihn verbirgt, er ist bestimmt dunkelbraun und wird durch die Schatten und Dunkelheit eben schwarz." Meinte Mundungus bestimmt.

Harry blieb ganz ruhig, für ihn lauerte keine Gefahr.

„Henri, sag mal, weist du wie das mit Hagrids Auftrag ist? Ich meine, wer ersetzt seinen Unterricht? Wollte Dumbledore nicht dich fragen?" meinte Arabella plötzlich gespannt.

„Nein, Arabella, ich habe abgelehnt, ich kann doch mit Kindern nicht so gut umgehen." Meinte Henri abwehrend.

„Wer wird jetzt dann die Aushilfe sein?" fragte Mundungus verwirrt.

„Wahrscheinlich Charlie, denn in Rumänien, lernt er ja viel über Drachen und andere Tiere, er wäre doch perfekt für den Aushilfsjob, schlag ihn doch einfach vor Henri, dann musst du es nicht mehr machen." Meinte Rena grinsend.

Harry spürte genau, dass diese Rena ihn ansah, doch rührte er sich einfach nicht.

„Ob Hagrid es schafft die R..."

Plötzlich verstummte das Gespräch mitten im Satz.

Harry öffnete verwirrt ein Auge, dann begriff er. Draco und Ginny, sie waren nicht im Phönix Orden, sie konnten ja gar nicht lauschen, was mit dem Phönix Orden los war.

„Hier ist wer, wir können über „Es" nicht reden." Meinte Rena und beobachtete Harry genau.

Doch Harry hatte sich nicht vom Platz entfernt.

„Der Falke ist es nicht, der steht immer noch am selben Platz." Meinte sie und sah sich um.

Harry suchte Dracos, Ginnys und die Wellen der beiden Eumel.

Langsam und leise drangen sie zu ihm.

/Dragon, Sunshine, nicht weiter, sie wissen das jemand lauscht./ meinte Harry an die viere gerichtet, Codenamen benutzend, zur Sicherheit, auch nicht wissend, das einer der fünf Phönix Agenten Gedanken lesen konnte.

Rena sah sich um, sie sah im Gebüsch einen Liegenden Wolf, mit zwei kleinen Kindern, doch mehr sah sie nicht.

„Sie reden per Gedanken über uns." Meinte sie argwöhnisch.

Harry schluckte lautlos.

„Wer ist es und über was reden sie?" meinte Arabella gespannt und sah sich um, sie konnte nur ein kleines Eichhörnchen nahe der Lichtung sehen, welches an einer Nuss, oder besser Stein, für sie nicht sichtbar, herum hantierte.

„Es ist ein Junge, welcher mit zwei anderen Namens Sunshine und Dragon redet, er benutzt Codenamen." Sagte Rena und sah sich immer noch suchend um.

Ginny hantierte absichtlich mit einem Stein herum. Die auf der Lichtung würden denken, das es eine Nuss wäre und das würde ihr zu Recht passen, denn als Harry sie gewarnt hatte, hatte sie sich schnell eine Nuss oder einen Stein gesucht um sich zu verdecken.

Draco ging es ähnlich, als Harry ihn gewarnt hatte, hatte er sich sofort nieder gelegt, sich die beiden Wolfswelpen gepackt und sich getarnt, indem er die Wolfswelpen angeblich abschleckte.

/Sie wissen, das wir mit einander reden, bleibt so/ meinte Harry, denn er hatte selber bemerkt, das Draco und Ginny sich unauffällig benahmen.

„Er redet wieder mit ihnen, er will, das sie so bleiben, wie sie sind, anscheinend, sind die beiden anderen, mit denen er redet nicht so nah hier, da sie nicht genau wissen, was wir reden." Meinte Rena und lauschte, während sie sich umsah.

„Weist du vielleicht wer es ist? Wer könnten Dragon und Sunshine sein? Kommt dir die Stimme bekannt vor?" fragte Henri interessiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen, schaut euch um." Meinte Rena und sah sich wieder mal um.

Harry grinste innerlich. Verrückt wie er war, nahm er genau Kontakt mit Rena auf und verstellte die Stimme Mädchenhaft, was er perfekt konnte.

/Du kriegst uns nicht, zu gut sind wir versteckt./ meinte Harry kindisch, mädchenhaft und kichernd.

Rena sah sich um. „Die wollen uns veräppeln, das Mädchen hat gerade gesagt, das wir sie nie kriegen."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn das seine gestellte Stimme so Mädchenhaft klang, war zu komisch. Erst recht, dass diese Rena es glaubte.

Ganz ruhig saß Harry auf dem Baumstamm und verstellte seine Stimme streng und tief, ganz gegen die beiden anderen gerade. /Sunshine hat recht, also hört auf zu Suchen, es nützt nichts./

Rena sah sich knurrend um. „Es sind drei dumme Kinder, welche mit uns scherze treiben."

„Kinder? Rena, Kinder können doch noch nicht Gedanken an andere schicken." Meinte Fred jetzt etwas verwirrt und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Frederick, ich weiß ganz genau was ich höre, der eine Junge hatte eine sanfte und freundliche Stimme, der andere Junge, hatte eine tiefe, strenge und kalte Stimme und das Mädchen hatte eine kindliche, kichernde und mädchenhafte Stimme."

Rena ging langsam auf die Richtung Harrys zu. Um dort in den Wald zu blicken.

Harry öffnete die Augen nicht, obwohl er spürte, dass sie nur noch ca. 10 Meter von ihm weg stand. Doch als Rena näher kam, öffnete er sie. Rena blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Mundungus, von wegen, der Falke ist braun, er ist klar und deutlich schwarz. Und er hat smaragdgrüne Augen." Meinte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

„Hey Kleiner, komm doch her, ich will dir nichts tun." Meinte sie sanft und schritt näher.

Harry hopste zurück. „Hey, Kleiner bleib da." Meinte sie sanft, doch Harry drehte den Kopf schief. Rena trat noch einen Schritt näher, doch Harry flog in die Luft und kreischte auf, so als würde er knurren. „Rena, verdammt lass ihn, ist es halt ein besonderer Falke." Meinte Henri und sah sich nach dem Falken um, welcher gerade auf der Stelle schwebte, als wolle er sie herausfordern. Harry wollte es vielleicht nicht, doch wusste er nicht genau was er machen sollte. Wenn er jetzt wegflog, würde er Ginny und Draco hier lassen, doch das konnte er nicht. Rätselnd blieb er in der Luft auf der Stelle.

Ihnen etwas sagen, konnte er auch nicht. Rena würde es hören und wissen, das er der Junge war. Zu lange stand er an der Stelle, denn urplötzlich traf ihn ein Stupor am Flügel, denn er konnte nicht mehr richtig ausweichen.

Erschrocken schrie er auf und versuchte in der Luft zu bleiben, doch der Stupor tat, was man wollte, er lähmte seinen halben Körper.

Er schloss die Augen, als er fiel. Plötzlich erklang ein Knurren. Harry hörte wie etwas in die Luft sprang und dann fühlte er Zähne um seinen Körper.

Qualvoll öffnete er die Augen, und sah in das Gesicht von Draco, welcher ein Wolf war.

Draco wollte Harry vielleicht nicht schaden, doch das hatte er unbewusst, denn seine Zähne waren scharf. „Der Wolf hat den Falken, oh mein Gott, das wollte ich nicht." Meinte Rena fast schon jammernd. Henri knurrte etwas. „Das kommt von deiner Sturheit, hättest du den Falken gelassen, würde dieser Wolf ihn jetzt nicht fort schleppen. Stupor." Henri schoss einen Zauber auf Draco ab, doch dieser wich geschickt aus und rannte mit Harry im Maul, Zadok und Kasimir hinter sich, zu dem Eichhörnchen, welches jetzt davon rannte.

Draco befahl Kasimir und Zadok das Eichhörnchen gespielt zu Jagen, damit die fünf Zauberer dachten, die beiden kleinen Wölfe hätten es auf das Eichhörnchen abgesehen.

Weit weg von den Zauberern, hielt Draco an und spuckte Harry aus. Ginny kam sofort angesprungen. Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen am Baumstamm. Der Zauber lähmte ihn immer noch etwas, er hatte sich nicht ganz befreien können, da der Biss Dracos wehtat.

/Alles in Ordnung mit dir Harry?/ fragte Draco besorgt.

Harry antwortete nicht, er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren.

Plötzlich ertönte ein zweistimmiges Fiepen.

Draco wandte sich erschrocken um. Hinter den fünf standen zwei kleine Eumel. Lex und Xochil. Xochil kam langsam auf Harry zu, zückte einen kleinen Stab und sprach, mit einer kleinen piepsigen Hermine Stimme. „Enervate." Dann ließ sie ihn wieder verschwinden und fiepte besorgt.

Angvenum Tribulus

Harry öffnete etwas die Augen, er hatte bemerkt, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, auch wenn es schmerzte.

/Harry, rede doch, was ist los?/ meinte Ginny besorgt.

Harry versuchte es und es gelang ihm die zwei Wellen von Ginny und Draco zu spüren, die der Eumel nicht.

Stöhnend und tapfer meinte er /Es geht schon etwas, aber Draco stumpf deine Zähne ab./ meinte Harry am Schluss ächzend.

Der Blonde schluckte /Ich habe dir doch nicht sehr wehgetan oder?/ meinte er besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch in seinen Augen sah man, dass es nicht so recht stimmte.

/Verwandle dich in einen Wolf./ meinte Draco bestimmt.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, langsam versuchte er sich etwas auf zusetzen, doch konnte es nicht, so verwandelte er sich im Liegen zu einem Wolf.

/Was wird das?/ fragte Ginny verwirrt.

/Draco will, dass ich mich in einen Wolf verwandle./ meinte Harry und jaulte etwas auf, als er sich aufstellte.

/Was ist los?/ fragten Ginny und Draco gleichzeitig besorgt.

/Meine Pfote./ meinte Harry und schleckte sie ab, damit sie nicht sehr wehtat. Keiner bemerkte, das Kasimir auch etwas mit der Pfote hatte.

/Mist, habe ich so arg zu gebissen?/ meinte Draco besorgt.

Harry lächelte schwach. /Ich pack das schon, muss ich eben auf drei Beinen laufen./

Langsam stand Harry auf, seine eine Pfote nicht belastend, und lief einen Schritt.

/Kommt ihr? Was wollt ihr noch sehen? Vielleicht eine Ruine? Ich kann sie euch zeigen, Hagrid hat sie mir in den Ferien mal gezeigt./ meinte Harry wieder etwas munterer, obwohl er auf drei Beinen lief.

/Harry du bist verletzt./ meinte Ginny besorgt. /Du kannst doch nicht mal richtig laufen/ meinte Draco.

Um zu beweisen, das er laufen konnte, versuchte Harry, sein Gewicht zu verlagern und los zu laufen, doch gleich darauf fiel er zu Seite, da ihm die Vorderpfote doch sehr fehlte.

Plötzlich stach ihn etwas, wie bei einer Distel, in die Seite.

Leise Jaulte er auf, doch hörte er seinen Laut selber nicht und sein Sichtfeld verschwamm.

Er spürte, das irgendwas nicht stimmte, er konnte nichts mehr hören, spüren, fühlen, überhaupt nichts.

Ginny, Draco und die vier Eumel sahen verwirrt auf Harry, welcher nichts mehr von sich gab.

/Draco, was ist mit ihm, er antwortet nicht./ meinte Ginny besorgt.

Xochil und Zadok fiepten plötzlich auf, den Harry verwandelte sich zurück.

/Da stimmt etwas nicht./ meinte Draco schockiert und ging langsam zu Harry.

Lex fiepte plötzlich auch auf.

Ginny sah zu ihm, er zeigte auf Kasimir, welcher wieder seine Gestalt hatte und winselte.

/Draco, Kasimir auch. Was ist mit Harry?/

Erschrocken knurrte Draco auf. /Ginny, eine Angvenum Tribulus/ /Was ist das?/ fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

/Übersetzt Angelus Venenum Tribulus, Engels Gift Distel, sie ist sehr giftig, wenn man sie berührt, kann sie schon ihr Gift in den Körper desjenigen versetzten. Wir müssen Harry sofort ins Schloss bringen, pass auf, das du die Distel nicht berührst. Nimm Kasimir, er leidet unter demselben wie Harry./ /Warum Engel? Wenn es ein Gift ist? Und warum hat Kasimir das- selbe? Kasimir hat sie doch nicht berührt?/ fragte Ginny verwirrt und nahm Kasimir umständlich auf.

Lex, Xochil und Zadok nahmen ihr die Arbeit ab, denn Lex und Xochil hoben Kasimir auf Zadoks Rücken hoch.

Draco rollte Harry erst einmal von der Distel weg und nahm ihn dann umständlich auf seinen Rücken.

/Engel deshalb, weil die Distel so wunderschön aussieht und weil sie wie ein Engel zu schlägt, sie benebelt ihr Opfer, bis es dann ohnmächtig wird. Ihr Gift merkt man nicht, es schmerzt nicht, es vernebelt nur die Sinne, bis irgendwann dein Herz stehen bleibt. Warum Kasimir dasselbe hat? Hagrid hat uns erklärt, das die Eumel mit den Herrchen verbunden sind, also wenn er krank ist, ist Harry krank, oder umgekehrt, oder wie eben hier, Harry ist vergiftet, also ist er auch vergiftet./ meinte Draco besorgt und rannte los, bedacht, auf Harry zu achten, dass dieser nicht runter fiel.

Ginny sah kurz noch mal auf die platte Blume, Draco hatte recht, sie sah wunderschön aus, auch wenn sie jetzt platt war, sie hatte helle schmale Blätter, ihre Blütenblätter sahen federgleich und weiß aus. Sie hatte schon etwas an sich.

Ginny rannte Harry und den Eumel hinterher.

Lex hatte sich hinten auf Zadoks Rücken bequem gemacht um dort auf Kasimir zu achten und Xochil hatte sich auf Dracos Rücken gepflanzt um auf Harry zu achten.

Ginny rannte neben Draco her.

/Wo müssen wir lang?/ meinte Draco plötzlich.

Ginny blieb fast erschrocken stehen. /Ich springe mal auf den Baum und sehe von oben nach/ meinte sie und sprang sofort über Büsche und Äste auf die Spitze.

/Gerade aus weiter./ meinte sie und sprang über Äste weiter Richtung Hogwarts.

Sie waren schon bald auf der Lichtung angekommen, doch vor dem Portal blieben sie stehen.

/Was sollen wir jetzt machen?/ fragte Ginny ängstlich.

/Auf jeden Fall müssen wir Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen und zwar sofort, ich spür schon wie seine Atmung langsamer wird./ meinte Draco besorgt. /Wir sollten uns zurück verwandeln. Ginny, verwandle dich mal zurück und nimm mir Harry kurz ab./

Die Rothaarige nickte, verwandelte sich zurück und nahm Harry vorsichtig auf den Arm. Draco verwandelte sich sofort zurück und nahm Harry wieder auf seinen Rücken.

„Verwandle dich auch zurück Zadok." Meinte Ginny nachdem sie Kasimir in die Hand genommen hatte.

Zadok, Xochil und Lex nahmen auf Ginnys Schulter Platz und Draco und Ginny gingen langsam zum Tor.

Plötzlich öffnete sich dieses.

„Hab ich doch gewusst, das ich einen Schatten draußen gesehen ha..." Severus Snape hatte die Tür geöffnet und sah jetzt genau in das Gesicht Dracos.

„Draco? Was machst du hi... Ginny? Du auch? Was macht ihr so spät noch auf, wolltet ihr nicht bei Harry schlafen und überhaupt wo i... oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihm?" Draco hatte sich so gedreht, das Severus Harry auf dessen Rücken liegen sah.

„Eine Angvenum Tribulus hat ihn vergiftet, er muss sofort in den Krankenflügel." Meinte Draco besorgt.

„Eine..., da hast du recht, komm gib ihn mir, dann geht es schneller." Meinte Severus, nahm Harry in den Arm und rannte mit Draco, Ginny und den drei Eumel den Gang entlang zum Krankenflügel.

„Wie ist das passiert? Wie kann Harry sie berührt haben?" fragte Severus, während er rannte.

Beide schwiegen, sie wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten, sie konnten doch nicht einfach so sagen, sie haben eine Nachtwanderung gemacht.

„Sagt schon, ich werde euch auch keine Punkte abziehen, versprochen." Meinte Severus und musterte besorgt seinen Sohn.

„Wir haben eine Nachtwanderung gemacht, doch Harry hat seine Pfote verstaucht, ist hingeflogen und genau auf diese Distel drauf." Meinte Ginny beschämt.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Ihr könnte doch nicht einfach durch den Verbotenen Wald streifen, " fauchte Severus böse.

„Ich war schuld, ich wollte ihnen die Ruine zeigen und alles, " antwortete plötzlich eine schwache Stimme.

„Harry, nicht anstrengen, nichts machen, " sagte e Severus besorgt.

„Was ist los, wieso hör ich euch kaum, warum kann ich nichts sehen? Und warum trägst du mich?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Harry bleib einfach ruhig." Meinte Severus sanft und die beiden wunderten sich, wann sie Snape schon jemals sanft gehört hatten.

Harry nickte, schloss einfach die Augen um nichts zu sehen. Denn er hatte nichts außer weiß gesehen, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Endlich kam die kleine Gruppe beim Krankenflügel an, Draco stieß die Tür auf und sah nach Madam Pomfrey.

Severus legte Harry sanft auf ein Bett und streichelte beruhigend über dessen Hand.

„Dad, was ist mit mir?" meinte Harry verwirrt. „Und wo kommst du eigentlich her?"

„Psss, ganz ruhig, du hast dich nur auf eine Engels Gift Distel gelegt, bleib einfach ganz ruhig, es wird schon wieder." Sagte Severus sanft.

Ginny legte Kasimir neben Harry aufs Kopfkissen und setzte sich an das Bett, an die andere Seite Harrys, an der Severus nicht saß.

„Was ist das für eine Pflanze, ich habe von ihr noch nie gehört?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich erkläre es dir später, jetzt muss erst einmal ein Gegentrank her, ich komme sofort wieder. Draco, such Poppy, sag ihr was passiert ist, sie weiß was zu machen ist."

Draco nickte, Ginny nahm Severus Platz ein, und suchte Madam Pomfrey.

„Madam Pomfrey? Sind sie hier?" rief Draco in ihr Büro rein.

„Ja ja, komme ja schon, was ist den los? Warum sind sie noch nicht Bett Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie verwirrt und trat verschlafen zu Draco.

„Harry, er ist auf eine Angvenum Tribulus gefallen, helfen sie ihm doch, Professor Snape holt schon ein Gegengift, aber er sagte, das sie Harry etwas helfen können."

„Auf eine Engels Gift Distel? Die wachsen doch nur in der Mitte des Verbotenen Wald? Wie kommt er dort hin? Na ja egal, wo ist er gelandet, auf welcher Stelle ist er mit der Pflanze in Berührung gekommen?" Beide eilten zu Harrys Bett.

Harry legte sich automatisch schief und zog sein Hemd hoch, denn an der Seite, hat es ihn gestochen.

„Er ist ja noch unter uns? Wie geht denn das? Wann ist er denn auf diese Distel gefallen?" fragte Madam Pomfrey schockiert.

„Vorhin, ca. vor 20 Min oder so, er war eigentlich Ohnmächtig, doch dann ist er wieder zur Besinnung gekommen." Meinte Ginny, welche Harry beobachtet hatte.

Madam Pomfrey sah verblüfft auf Harry. „Wie fühlen sie sich? Was ist anders als sonst?" fragte sie, während sie zu ihm rüber kam um sich die Wunde anzuschauen.

„Na ja, ich kann nichts sehen, weil alles weiß um mich ist, kann kaum etwas hören, alles ist so leise, und ich kann keine Blicke oder Auren oder sonst so was spüren." Meinte Harry rau.

Madam Pomfrey nickte und desinfizierte die Wunde. Still fragte sie sich, wie es ging, das Harry noch reden konnte, hören konnte oder besser, warum er nicht ohnmächtig war.

Sie zauberte einen nassen Lappen und legte ihn genau auf die Wunde.

Severus lief, oder besser rannte Richtung Kerker um das Gegenmittel zu holen. Er wusste, das die Engels Gift Distel verheerende Wirkungen haben konnte, wenn man nicht schnell genug das Gegengift herbrachte. Ok Das Engels Gift schlägt erst so richtig nach zwei drei Tagen zu, aber Severus wollte nicht, das seinem Sohn, also Harry, etwas passierte. Denn das Engels Gift schädigt einen, je länger es im Körper des Opfers ist, zwar merkt das Opfer nichts, weil es ohnmächtig ist oder schläft, aber trotzdem wollte Severus nicht, dass das Gift zu lange in dem Jungen war.

Severus war froh, das er immer mehrere Flaschen parat hatte, denn Madam Sprout nahm mit den Siebtklässlern jedes Jahr diesen Stoff durch und da konnte hin und wieder mal etwas schief gehen.

Schnell fand er die Fläschchen und nahm sich eine davon, dann rannte er wieder Richtung Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht, da Harry immer noch wach war und wieder normal redete.

Er erklärte Madam Pomfrey gerade, dass es wieder etwas besser wurde.

Langsam schritt er zum Bett Harrys.

„Und?" begann er und Harry sah ihn lächelnd an.

Er sah zwar nur etwas die Umrisse, aber das war er gewöhnt von der Brille, welche er ja nicht mehr auf hatte oder besser brauchte.

„Geht schon langsam, ich kann sogar wieder etwas sehen, hören und fühlen." Meinte er munter.

Poppy sah immer noch erstaunt auf Harry, genau wie Draco und Snape jetzt.

Snape ordertedie Krankenschwester kurz mit ihm zu kommen.

„Wir kommen gleich wieder, falls sich etwas verändert, sagt sofort bescheid." Meinte Severus und ging mit Poppy in ihr Büro.

„Was ist da los? Wieso kann er sehen oder besser warum schläft er nicht?" begann Severus.

Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern „Wenn ich das wüsste Severus, ich habe keine Ahnung, denn eigentlich müsste er ohnmächtig im Bett liegen."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels, und die beiden

traten wieder aus dem Büro und sahen verwirrt ihren Besuch an.

Tiffany stand in der Tür und lächelte sie Freundlich an.

Poppy ging sofort zu ihr und fragte was los sei.

„Ich will nur wissen wie es Harry geht, ich habe gefühlt das etwas anders ist und bin her gekommen." Beantwortete sie die Frage und schritt auf Harry zu.

„Na alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und lächelte Harry an.

Harry nickte „Jap, bin zwar noch etwas benebelt aber sonst nichts."

„Hab ich erwartet." Meinte Tiff und setzte sich einfach auf das Bettende.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du das erwartet hast?" begann Ginny, denn sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Severus, Poppy und Draco verblüfft über Harrys ergehen waren.

Severus und Poppy spitzen die Ohren.

„Nun ja, er wurde vermutlich von einer Engels Gift Distel gestochen, soviel wie ich fühlte stimmt`s?" Draco nickte verblüfft, er wusste nicht warum Tiff hier war und warum sie Harry so gut kannte.

„Nun ich kann euch schlecht den Grund geben, warum er langsam immun gegen dieses Gift wird, denn zwei hier wissen nicht alles." Meinte sie und sah dabei kurz auf Draco dann auf Poppy.

„Ich sag nur eins, er braucht kein Gegengift mehr. Sein Körper wird langsam gegen alle Pflanzen Gifte immun, wenn er einmal mit dem Gift in Berührung kam, aber nur pflanzliche Gifte." Meinte sie und sah jeden genau an.

„Jetzt ist es wieder ok oder Harry?" meinte sie dann plötzlich.

Harry sah erst verblüfft aus, dann aber nickte er „Ja, alles ist wieder normal, aber wenn ich fragen darf, woher wusstest du, dass ich von dieser Pflanze gestochen worden bin?"

Tiff lächelte „Das erzähl ich dir wenn niemand anderes hier ist, denn das ist nicht gerade für fremde Ohren du verstehst?"

Harry nickte.

„So, jetzt kannst du sogar wieder aufstehen, ich würde aber jetzt vorschlagen, dass ihr langsam ins Bett solltet. Ich geh dann auch mal. Gute Nacht" Damit stand Tiff auf verbeugte sich lächelnd vor jedem und ging.

Severus wusste was Tiff meinte, als sie sagte, das es nicht für fremde Ohren war, denn Poppy und Draco wussten nicht alles über Harry, er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Ginny es ganz wusste.

„Also Tiff hat Recht, ihr solltet ins Bett. Harry, da ja jetzt alles wieder normal ist kannst du meinet wegen wieder in dein Zimmer, aber flott flott es ist schon ca. 3 Uhr." Meinte Poppy plötzlich und Harry starrte sie jetzt verblüfft an.

Ohne etwas zu sagen stand er auf und lächelte Poppy an „Danke." Dann ließ er Kasimir, welcher auch wieder wohl auf war, auf sich springen.

Er umarmte seinen Dad nochmals und wünschte den beiden, Poppy und Snape, eine Gute Nacht. Dann ging er mit den Schülern und den Eumel aus dem Krankenflügel.

ührt I

Ginny kam zuerst wieder aus ihrer Verwirrung. Ihr war schon seit dem Unfall mit den Auroren eine einzige Frage im Kopf herumgeschwirrt „Harry, du hast uns doch im Wald mit Codenamen angesprochen, wie kommst du auf Sunshine?" Harry grinste etwas rot werdend.

Dann beugte er sich zu Ginny vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Du bist mein Sonnenschein, deswegen."

Draco sah abwechselnd zu den Beiden. Harry war etwas rot und Ginny noch röter, er hätte zu gern gewusst, was Harry Ginny gesagt hatte.

Um die beiden zu unterbrechen, da diese am liebsten hier jetzt gestoppt und rumgeknutscht hätten, räusperte er sich.

„Kommt wir sollten jetzt endlich in den Schlafsaal gehen. Bevor Filch kommt und uns auffängt."

Beide nickten und gingen noch röter als vorhin Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

Dort angekommen setzten sich die beiden erst mal auf die Couch und sahen sich stumm an.

Dann sprach Draco „Nun, ich habe leider nicht genau verstanden was die Auroren sagten, aber Harry du müsstest sie doch gehört haben oder?"

Der angesprochene nickte „Ja, sie haben um die Stelle von Hagrid diskutiert, wer sie ersetzt, wenn er weg ist." Harry musste sich zusammen nehmen um nichts Falsches zu sagen, denn ein Wort welches zum Phönix Orden gehört würde ihn verraten, da er es nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Wieso das?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und lehnte sich etwas an Harry, welcher neben ihr saß.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er wusste, warum, sagte er es nicht, denn er konnte es nicht riskieren nichts sagen zu können.

Draco gähnte herzhaft und die beiden anderen merkten dass sie auch langsam müde wurden.

„Bevor wir endlich ins Bett gehen, wir brauchen einen dritten Codename, denn Harry hat noch keinen." Meinte Ginny grinsend.

Harry sah Ginny erstaunt an, dann überlegte er. „Seid ihr eigentlich mit euren zufrieden?" meinte er nach eine Weile.

„Meinen find ich gut, er passt zu mir." Meinte Draco und grinste.

Die Rothaarige grinste auch „Meiner gefällt mir auch."

Wieder verstummten die drei und überlegten wie der dritte Codename heißen soll.

Die vier Eumel waren schon längst eingeschlafen als Ginny endlich einen Vorschlag machte.

„Last Prince." rief sie strahlend, etwas gefunden zu haben. Harry und Draco sahen Ginny verwirrt an „last Prinz?" „Ja, der letzte Prinz, oder findet ihr nicht das es passt? Du bist doch eine Art letzter Prinz oder? Und es würde keiner erraten, dass du das wärst" beantwortete Ginny Harrys Frage.

„Meinet wegen, ich finde er passt zu dir Harry. Ich denke wir sollten endlich schlafen gehen, es ist schon 4Uhr, heute müssen wir fit sein." Meinte Draco und stand mit Zadok auf.

Harry nickte, genau wie Ginny, beide standen auf, Harry nahm die drei anderen Eumel und gab Ginny noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss.

„Also Nacht ihr beiden." Sagte Harry und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Dort angekommen murmelte er nur einen Zauber, der ihn umzog und ging schläfrig ins Bett.

„Ohhhhhh Verdammt!" ein lauter Aufruf ließ Harry auffahren, schnell sah er sich um und sein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Fünfzehn Minuten vor Acht.

Schnell stand er auf, zog sich flüchtig um und nahm die drei Eumel auf die Schulter.

Den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend wartete er vor Ginnys und Dracos Tür, welche kurz darauf auf sprang und zwei erschrockene Gestallten frei gab.

„Wir müssen uns Beeilen, der Unterricht fängt schon in 14 Minuten an." Meinte Ginny und sprintete zur Tür. Die beiden Jungs folgten ihr.

„Mist, das nächste mal machen wir es, wenn Samstag ist oder wir Frei haben ok?" meinte Draco und strich sich seine Haare glatt.

Die anderen beiden nickten.

„Harry!?" ein freudiger Aufruf ließ die drei zusammen fahren.

Verwirrt drehten die drei sich um und erkannten Cho Chang, welche auf die Drei zu schritt.

„Harry, ich habe hier etwas für dich." Cho kam lächelnd näher und hielt eine Box zu Harry.

„Könnt ihr Bitte kurz gehen? Er kommt gleich wieder, außerdem fängt der Unterricht bald an." Meinte Cho freundlich lächelnd und nahm Harry einfach am Arm.

Harry versuchte sich zu entwinden, doch Cho hielt ihn fest.

Ginny und Draco sahen, das Harry definitiv weg wollten, doch was sollten sie machen? Cho war Schulsprecherin.

/Geht lieber, sonst kommt ihr zu spät, ich pass schon auf mich auf/ Harrys Gedanken kamen ohne zögern zu den Beiden /Ginny keine Angst, ich könnte dich nie betrügen, egal was sie macht, ich liebe nur dich verstehst du?/ dieses mal sprach Harry nur zu Ginny, welche lächelnd nickte.

Die beiden nickten sich zu und gingen dann.

Cho grinste hinter Harrys Rücken fies und schleppte Harry freundlich lächelnd weiter.

„Komm mit hier rein Harry, ich will nicht, dass du das Geschenk hier im Gang öffnest." Cho schob ihn und sich durch eine Tür, welche Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was willst du Cho? Ich muss zum Unterricht?", fragte Harry nervös und sah sich im Raum um.

Der Raum war klein und schäbig, keine besonderen Gegenstände zierten ihn, nur ein klappriger Stuhl und ein Schrank.

„Das wirst du schon sehen, Süßer." Cho murmelte einen Zauber womit sich die Tür verschloss. „Der Unterricht ist nicht so wichtig."

„Warum?" Harry fühlte sich komisch, Cho war ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so geheuer.

„Ich dachte, dass wir dann besonders viel Zeit miteinander hätten." Meinte Cho und schlich wie eine Raubkatze um ihn rum.

„Du siehst toll aus, du hast dich ganz schön gemausert." Cho schnurrte.

„Was soll das Cho?" Harry drehte sich mit Cho, damit er sie immer ansah.

„Was soll was, Süßer?" Cho sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ich betrachte doch nur deine Schönheit." Wieder schritt Cho um ihn herum.

Harry schluckte etwas. Kasimir, Lex und Xochil sahen verwirrt hin und her.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben, Harry." Sanft berührte sie Harrys Wange und lächelte.

Plötzlich kam ein Kleines schwarzes Eumel mit Schwarzen Flügel, komischen kleinen Öhrchen zum Vorschein und Vogelkrallen oder was es war.

„Liss spiel doch mit den drei Eumelchen von Harry." Sanft sah sie Liss an, welche sofort aufflatterte und auf Harrys Schulter landete.

Sie nahm sich Xochil mit den Krallen und nahm jeweils Lex und Kasimir an die eine Hand. Kasimir wollte sich wehren, als Liss abhob, doch dann gab er nach, weil seine beiden Freunde auch verschleppt wurden.

Sanft landete Liss mit den drei Eumel auf dem Schrank oben.

„Gut so, die sind erst mal weg. Nun zu meinem Geschenk, Süßer. Willst du es überhaupt?" Cho sah ihn liebevoll an und blinkte ein paar Mal mit ihren blauschwarzen Augen.

Harry wusste nicht was sagen, er wollte nicht und er hatte immer noch dieses komische Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ach komm schon Süßer, nicht so scheu. Hier." Damit reichte Cho Harry ein kleines Päckchen.

Harry nahm es überrumpelt in die Hand, doch öffnete er es nicht.

„Cho, ich kann das nicht annehmen, wieso sollte ich es bekommen? Wir gehen nicht zusammen zum Ball, ich bin doch mit jemandem zusammen, ich habe eine Beziehung" Harry versuchte nervös das Geschenk wieder Cho zu geben.

„Nein! Behalt es." Cho fauchte kurz auf und Harry wich etwas erschrocken zurück. Cho wurde wieder freundlich „Ich weiß doch jetzt das du mit Weasley zusammen bist, aber vielleicht überlegst du es dir nochmals, oder überdenkst dir die Sache, das Geschenk bekommst du so oder so, komm schon öffne es."

Cho lächelte Harry süß an.

Harry öffnete nun nervös das Päckchen. Verwirrt blickte er auf den schön verzierten Kelch mit Blumen. Erst als es zu spät war wusste er, was ihn so spanisch an diesen Blumen vorkam.

/„Duftmorcheln..."/ damit ließ Harry den Kelch klirrend fallen und sank besinnungslos zusammen und wurde von Cho leicht aufgefangen.

ührt II

Ginny und Draco saßen jeder in einem anderen Unterricht. Draco in Zauberkunst und Ginny in PMG, doch beide hörten sie Harrys letzten Gedanken, bevor Stille kam.

Erschrocken sahen sie in die Leere, sie wussten beide was Duftmorcheln waren, es waren Pflanzen, die einen einschläferten, für ganze zwei Tage. Sie waren eigentlich auf Hogwarts verboten, da diese Pflanzenart nicht angebaut werden durfte und nur im Gebirge wuchs.

Beide fragten sich was mit Harry passiert war, seine Aura konnten sie leider nicht spüren, denn zu viele Schüler waren dazwischen. Genaueres wussten sie auch nicht, denn wer wusste, ob er wirklich noch bei Cho war oder ob er schon längst wo anders war.

Hibbelig saßen sie auf ihren Stühlen und fragten sich was machen. Beide versuchten den jeweils anderen ausfindig zu machen, doch leider gelang dies nicht.

„Miss Weasley/ Mr. Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sowohl Hagrid als auch Flittwick sahen Draco und Ginny besorgt an.

Ginny täuschte schweres atmen vor. „Professor, ich glaube mir geht es nicht so gut. Darf ich in die Krankenstation?" kränklich sah sie Hagrid an, dieser sah sie besorgt an und nickte. „Willst du dass dich jemand begleitet?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf „Ich schaff das schon" schwach lächelte sie Hagrid an und stand auf.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor." Betreten sah sie den Halbriesen an. „Schon gut, gute Besserung, ich hoffe es wird wieder."

Damit stand Ginny auf und lief langsam um keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen den Weg ins Schloss hoch.

Draco täuschte Kopfschmerzen vor und auch er wurde groß und breit aus dem Unterricht geschmissen.

Beide rannten zum Krankenflügel im stillen Abkommen sich dort zu treffen.

Wie geplant erschienen sie beide dort.

„Ginny/Draco!" sie rannten auf einander zu und hielten vor dem jeweiligen anderen an.

„Was denkst du? Was meinte Harry mit Duftmorcheln?" Ginny stand besorgt vor Draco und musterte diesen.

„Lass uns erst in einen leeren Raum gehen, hier könnten wir zu leicht erwischt werden." Ginny nickte und zu zweit gingen sie schnell Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

Dort angekommen erschraken sie. Tiffany Elswood stand im Zimmer und sah sich besorgt um.

Als die Elbin die beiden Jugendlichen sah, runzelte sie kurz die Stirn und fragte einfach drauf los.

„Wo ist der Prinz?"

Beide schritten zum Sofa und mussten erst mal ausatmen, das Gerenne hatte sie ausgelaugt.

„Wir wissen es nicht, wir hörten wie Harry durch Gedanken Duftmorcheln sagte, dann war er Stumm." Draco schien zu wissen, das er Tiff gerade erzählte, das sie durch Gedanken redeten, doch störte ihn das wenig.

Tiff klang besorgt und setzte sich gegenüber den Beiden. „Das ist schlecht, ich fühle ihn nicht mehr, er ist auf und davon. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte? Im Unterricht war er nicht."

Beide sagten gleichzeitig „Cho."

Tiff sah die beiden verwirrt an „Cho? Wer ist Cho?" „Eine Ravenclaw, sie ist Schulsprecherin, hat dunkle schon fast schwarze Haare und sieht fast aus wie eine Japanerin." Meinte Draco und Ginny nickte.

Tiff sah die beiden fast schon schockiert an „Die? Oh mein Gott, wir müssen ihn finden, wenn er wirklich bei ihr ist."

Ginny und Draco sahen sie verständnislos an. Ginny trat zur Verteidigung an „Wir wissen nicht wirklich ob sie es war, aber sie und Harry haben wir als letzter zusammen gesehen. Warum ist es so schlimm, wenn sie bei ihm ist?"

Tiff antwortete nicht, das wollte sie den beiden Jugendlichen nicht antun, statt dessen sprang sie auf und gebot den beiden ihr zu folgen.

Beide taten wie geheißen und standen auf.

„Kommt, wir müssen zu Severus und Serena, wir sollten ihn suchen." Damit verließen die Drei das Zimmer Harrys wieder und rannten Richtung VgddK Klassenzimmer, doch bevor sie etwas sagen oder machen konnten, kamen ihnen zwei Tierchen entgegengeflogen.

Lex trug Xochil auf den Schultern und flog durch den Gang.

Draco schnappte sich die beiden aus der Luft und sah sie besorgt an.

„Wo ist Harry?" Lex und Xochil atmeten durch und sahen ihn dann besorgt an.

„Ich hoffe es ist nichts mit ihm." Meinte Ginny und schluckte.

„Weiter!" Tiff riet den beiden, weiter zu laufen. Draco setzte die beiden neben Zadok und schon rannten er und Ginny weiter hinter Tiff her.

Schnaufend kamen sie am Klassenzimmer für VgddK an.

Tiff klopfte gefasst und öffnete, als ein herein ertönte, die Tür.

Langsam trat sie ein , die Schüler im Hintergrund.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, könnte ich sie kurz ausleihen?" damit ging Tiff wieder etwas raus um Serena zu zeigen, das sie im Gang reden wollte.

Serena entschuldigte sich bei ihren Siebtklässlern und ging vor die Tür, wohl wissend das Fred und Georg wieder lauschen würden.

Sie sprach zur Sicherheit einen Dämpfzauber und ging dann hinaus.

Verblüfft sah sie Draco und Ginny an.

„Was macht ihr hier? Wieso seid ihr nicht im Unterricht? Es ist noch lange hin bis zum Schluss der ersten Stunde?" etwas streng sprach sie, doch immer noch freundlich.

„Ich brauche sie als Hilfe, denn sie waren die letzten, die deinen Sohn gesehen haben. Serena, Harry ist verschwunden, ich kann ihn nicht mehr fühlen und sie wissen ja, das ich eine Art Verbindung mit ihm habe, weil er mein Lehrling ist." Serena sah Tiffany sprachlos an.

„Ja, kann es nicht sein, das er einfach irgendwo allein sein will?" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Tiff schüttelte den Kopf „So weit ich weiß nicht, alles deutet auf etwas hin, Draco und Ginny meinen, das Harrys letzter Gedanke Duftmorcheln war. Das sind Gebirgspflanzen und sie können ihm etwas anhaben, weil er sie bis jetzt noch nie selber erlebt hatte."

Serena biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich komme sofort, geht zu Severus in dessen Büro, natürlich erzählt ihr ihm, weshalb. Wir treffen uns dann in Severus Büro ok?" besorgt und weiß im Gesicht ging sie wieder in ihre Klasse und gab ihnen nur etwas auf um dann die Stunde als beendet zu erklären.

Fred und George sahen sich verwirrt an, da stimmte etwas nicht, doch ihr Freund Lee stimmte sie um und sie sprangen freudig auf um aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürmen.

Tiff, Draco und Ginny waren derzeit weiter Richtung Kerker gerannt.

Vor dem Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer blieben sie stehen, wieder klopfte Tiff und fragte wie bei Serena, ob sie ihn kurz entführen dürfte.

„Draco Ginny? Was macht ihr hier?" Severus hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sah nun die Drei vor sich an.

„Mein Verdienst, Severus, wir glauben, mit Harry stimmt etwas nicht, ich kann ihn nicht mehr fühlen und sie wissen ja, dass ich eine Art Verbindung zu meinem Lehrling habe. Außerdem haben wir gerade Lex und Xochil, welche eigentlich immer bei Harry waren aufgesammelt, sie schwirrten im Gang rum und suchten jemanden." Tiff sah Severus ernst an,

„Weiß Serena bescheid?" fragte Severus besorgt. Die drei nickten. „Glaubt ihr Harry ist in Gefahr?" vorsichtig fragte er. Tiff nickte Ginny sah ihn besorgt an und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen", meinte Severus und sah jeden genau an.

„Serena meinte, wir treffen uns in deinem Büro gleich, um alles zu besprechen." Tiff zeigte halb auf die Tür hinter Severus.

Severus nickte „Ok, dann geht derzeit schon in mein Büro und wartet dort auf mich, ich werde die Schüler beschäftigen."

Tiff nickte und ging mit Ginny und Draco schon mal in Richtung Severus Büro.

Im Büro setzten sie sich auf je einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch und warteten.

„Denkt ihr Harry ist etwas passiert?" besorgt sah Ginny Draco und Tiff an. „Na ja, allem nach scheint er weg zu sein, doch ich glaube nicht das Harry so schnell aufgibt", meinte Draco und sah Ginny aufmunternd an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, dazu kenn ich ihn noch zu wenig, ich konnte sein Verhalten noch kaum analysieren." Tiff lächelte schwach.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und die zwei Professoren betraten den Raum.

„Also, jetzt will ich alles hören, wieso glaubt ihr das Harry etwas passiert ist?" Severus versuchte seine Besorgnis klein zu halten, er hoffte, das sie sich nur irrten.

„Nun, ich sagte vorhin schon, ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren, ich sollte ihn überall spüren können und wenn er in Taiwan wär. Zweitens war er nicht im Unterricht. Drittens, Ginny und Draco sagten, das letzte was sie von Harry hörten war Duftmorcheln und zu letzt fanden wir die beiden Eumel, welche Harry immer bei sich hatte, mitten auf dem Gang." Tiff erklärte den Tatbestand sachlicher als sie sich fühlte.

Severus setzte sich erst mal hin, das konnte nicht sein, Voldemort konnte nicht nach Hogwarts, er könnte es nicht gewesen sein. „Wen habt ihr in Verdacht?" fragte er ohne dass er aufsah.

Gleichzeitig kam es von den Beiden Teenager „Cho"

Verwirrt sah Severus sowie Serena auf. „Wieso sie? Sie ist Schulsprecherin?"

„Sie war als letzter mit Harry zusammen, sie war nach unserem Wissen die letzte, mit der er geredet hat." Draco sah seinen Paten eindringlich an und Ginny nickte nur.

„Hmm, sie war aber in meinem Unterricht", meinte Severus.

Schockiert sahen Draco und Ginny auf ihren Lehrer. „Aber... kam sie zu spät?" Draco war davon überzeugt, das sie es war.

„Ja, ca. 15 Min. viel zu wenig Zeit Harry wo anders hin zu bringen." Severus schien die Schülerin nicht zu verdächtigen, ganz anders als die Elbin und die zwei Jugendlichen.

„10 nach haben wir die Gedanken Harrys gehört", versuchte es Ginny „Sie braucht ca. 2 Min. bis zum Kerker, wenn sie rennt sogar nur ca. 1 Min. Sie hätte also 3 Minuten Zeit."

Draco nickte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach fragen, bevor wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen?" Serena hatte zwar Angst um ihren Sohn, doch Cho schien ihr nie komisch zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal abwarten? Vielleicht will er einfach nur schwänzen? Oder ihm geht es doch schlechter wegen gestern als wir dachten und er wollte euch nicht aufregen? Ich schlage vor wir sehen uns einfach mal um, ob wir ihn finden, fragen jeden möglichen usw. Heute Abend sehen wir weiter ok?" Severus war schon besorgt über seinen Sohn, doch wollte er genau wie Serena keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.

Die drei nickten und standen auf, der Aufforderung sofort nachkommend.

„Bevor ihr voreilige Schlüsse zieht, ihr geht wieder in euren Unterricht verstanden? Tiff du kannst meinet wegen wo anders hin du hast ja keine Schulpflicht?" Serena sprach sie streng und besorgt zu gleich an, sie wollte nicht denken, dass ihr Sohn weg war.

Wieder nickten die drei, doch alle drei würden die Befehle missachten und auf eigene Faust handeln.

„Ok, Bis heute Abend, ich hoffe wir finden ihn", Meinte Tiff und ging mit den beiden Teenagern aus dem Büro.

Einstimmig gingen sie geradewegs zu Harrys Zimmer.

Serena sah ihren Partner besorgt an. „Was denkst du Sev? Ob die drei Recht haben und es Cho Chang ist? Ich kann es nicht glauben, sie scheint mir immer so friedlich?" traurig schmiegte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Ich weiß es nicht Engel, ich hoffe nur, das Harry wieder auftaucht und es nur ein Scherz von Harry oder so ist." Severus zog Serena zu sich und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Harry würde nie solche Scherze machen, das weißt du doch." Sagte Serena traurig. „Ja, leider, einmal wünschte ich mir, könnte er ein Scherzkeks sein und dass genau heute, ich will nicht glauben, das Harry weg ist."

Beide lagen sich beruhigend in den Armen, sich tröstend, dass alles nur ein Scherz ist.

Währenddessen dachten sich die drei in Harrys Zimmer einen Plan aus, mit dem sie Harry am schnellsten finden könnten, doch alles schien sinnlos, er könnte überall in Hogwarts sein und sogar außerhalb Hogwarts.

„Ihr könnt alle gehen, der Unterricht ist für heute beendet, es kam etwas dazwischen. Miss Chang, könntest du bitte noch kurz hier bleiben? Für euch alle, als Hausaufgabe die Aufgabe zuende machen. Und nun könnt ihr gehen." Severus hinter sich Serena stehend, war wieder in sein Klassenzimmer getreten und ließ die Schüler gehen.

Nicht lange mussten sie warten bis nur noch Cho, Serena und Severus im Raum waren.

„Was ist Professor?" freundlich, sich nichts schuldig, sah sie die beiden Professoren an.

„Wir wollten fragen, du hast doch Harry als letzter gesehen oder? Wohin ging er da gerade? Wir suchen ihn nämlich." Serena versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, denn sie war mehr als besorgt.

Cho lächelte verwirrt „Was meinen sie damit, er ging wie ich zu seinem Unterricht, ich habe ihm nur etwas geschenkt und dann haben sich unsere Wege getrennt."

Serena nickte, sie fand Cho nicht schlimm.

„Du sagst also, Harry war wieder auf den Weg zum Unterricht?" fragte Severus weiter. Cho nickte „Ja, wir haben uns noch verabschiedet und dann sind wir jeder wo anders hin, wieso, ist etwas schlimmes passiert?" Besorgnis schwang in der Stimme Chos mit.

Serena lächelte „Nein, es ist schon nichts ernstes, wir wollten nur wissen wo er ist, wir hatten gehört du hättest ihn als letztes gesehen."

„Du kannst jetzt wieder gehen." Damit drehte sich Severus um.

Cho nickte freundlich lächelnd und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie scheint wirklich nicht schlimm zu sein, sie kam mir sogar besorgt vor, als wir fragten wo Harry sei, ich glaube kaum, dass sie schuld war." Serena seufze „Ich hoffe Harry ist nichts passiert."

Severus nickte nur.

Cho ging glücklich den Gang entlang, endlich hatte sie das was sie wollte, das kostbarste und außergewöhnlichste, was sie je gerochen hatte. Sie hatte, als sie nach Hogwarts kam sich nur rächen wollen, weil Harry Cedric nicht beschützt hatte, jetzt wollte sie ihn, sein Duft war einfach zu anziehend um ihn zu töten, das würde sie nicht wie sie geplant hatte, machen.

Anreizend leckte sie sich über die Lippen und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne.

Langsam schritt sie in ihr Zimmer, Schulsprecher hatten zum Glück eigene Schlafgemache und Zimmer. Dort angekommen tauchte Liss wie aus dem Nichts aus, oder besser mit Rauch um sich auf, mit einer anderen Gestalt.

„Oh, gut, leg ihn zu Harry, niemand darf die beiden finden, dann komm wieder her, wir wollen alles vorbereiten."

Liss fauchte als antwort und verpuffte in Rauch.

Niedergeschlagen gingen die drei Freunde, Tiff Draco und Ginny in die große Halle zum Mittagessen, alles war erfolglos verlaufen. Sie hatten Harry immer noch nicht gefunden, sie hatten jeden befragt, sogar Ron und Hermine flüchtig, aber nichts war rausgekommen.

Draco verabschiedete sich schwach lächelnd von Ginny und ging zu seinem Tisch, während Ginny zum Gryffindortisch ging und Tiff zum Lehrertisch.

Ginny setzte sich betrübt neben ihre beiden Brüder Fred und George, welche über Serena grübelten.

„Hi" meinte sie tonlos und lies sich auf die Bank plumpsen.

Beide wandten den Blick zu Ginny und sahen sie fragend an. „Wo ist denn Harry?" fragten sie gleichzeitig.

Ginny seufzte und stützte ihren Ellenborgen ab. „Keine Ahnung, er ist weg."

„Hat er dich betrogen?" „Erzähl doch keinen Schmarn Fred Harry würde so etwas nie machen" „weiß ich doch, aber es könnte trotzdem sein" „Ja gut, also Ginny warum ist Harry weg?"

Ginny blickte traurig ihre beiden Brüder an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Er ist weg, einfach weg, ich finde ihn nirgends, er ist nicht im Unterricht gewesen und auch nicht in seinem Zimmer."

Verwirrt sahen die Beiden Zwillinge ihre kleine Schwester an.

„Wie? Warum suchst du ihn denn?"

„Ich suche ihn, weil wir den Verdacht haben, das Harry etwas geschehen ist", meinte Ginny und seufzte wieder.

Die Zwillinge tauschten Blicke. „Du meinst er wurde gekidnappt?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Na..." Ein plötzliches Aufstöhnen lief durch die Halle, den eine Eule durch streifte gerade die Halle mit einem roten Briefumschlag im Schnabel.

„Oh man genau jetzt wo Harry nicht da ist" Ginny seufzte frustriert, sie hatte es doch nur wegen Harry gemacht, sie wusste an wen der Heuler war, sie hatte ihn veranlasst.

Mit einem dumpfen pflum landete Erol vor Ron und Hermine, welche wieder allein an der Tischkante saßen.

Ängstlich sah Ron den Brief an, während er ihn abmachte.

Fred und George sahen erst Ron dann Ginny an, dann grinsten sie.

Theatralisch umarmten sie sich „Unsere kleine Schwester wird wie wir."

Die ganze Halle sah an den Gryffindortisch, genau auf Ron und Hermine.

Zögernd öffnete Ron den Brief. Sofort setzte sich der Brief in Bewegung und begann mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Schrei die Wut aus zu schreien.

„RONALD WEASLEY WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, HAT ER NICHT SCHON GENUG GELITTEN? WAS KANN ER DAFÜR? ER WAR DEIN ERSTER FREUND, MAN SOLLTE EINEN FREUND MIT RESPEKT BEHANDELN, ERST RECHT IHN. ER HAT SO VIEL MIT DIR ERLEBT UND DANN WEGEN SOWAS LÄSST DU IHN LAUFEN? BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN? DU KANNST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL SUNFLOW NICHT MIT IHM VERGLEICHEN AUCH WENN ER DAS SELBE IST, WAS HABE ICH DIR ÜBER VORURTEILE BEIGEBRACHT? VERURTEILE NIE WENN DU IHN NICHT KENNST, DADURCH WIRD MAN FREUNDE UND TREUE ERKENNEN. HAT ER NICHT BEWISSEN, DASS ER DEIN FREUND IST? ICH WEISS NICHT OB ER DIR DIESEN SATZ VERZEIHT „ER SEI NICHT NORMAL" TZ WIE KONNTEST DU NUR GRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

Unsanft biss der Brief Ron und flatterte dann zu Ginny.

„Danke Schatz das du mir alles erklärt hast, ach ja ich freu mich für euch, Schmatz und richte Harry aus, das es uns nichts ausmacht, er kann ja nichts dafür, ich kannte Lily, zwar wusste ich nicht das, aber ich fand sie nicht scheußlich, schreib mir mal wieder und Fred George, zeigt`s eurem Bruder wenn er nicht langsam dieses snobistische Getue abnimmt, was kann Harry denn dafür. grrrr"

Damit löste sich der Brief in Luft auf.

Fred und George grinsten frech, dann sahen sie sich wieder freuend an. „Wirklich unsere Schwerster wird wie wir" „dann werden wir ja mal sehen, ob sich Ron bessert." „Wo ist eigentlich Harry?" „Dummkopf, der ist doch weg."

Ginny verfolgte das Gespräch Fred und Georges nur mit einem Auge, viel zu sehr war sie in Gedanken bei Harry.

Nun war es also schon Abendessen und immer noch kein Anzeichen von Harry. Ginny trottete lustlos im Zimmer Harrys herum. Sie wollten nicht zum Abendessen. Lex, Xochil und Zadok saßen am Tisch und quiekten mit einander.

„Ich will Harry wieder, ich hoffe dass ihm nichts geschieht." Ginny schniefte und ließ sich doch endlich, weil ihre Beine wehtaten, auf das Sofa fallen.

„Keine Angst Ginny, wir finden ihn schon, er ist ein zäher Bursche", meinte Draco und machte friedlich seine Hausaufgaben.

Ginny raufte sich die Haare. „Wie kannst du in so einer Situation Hausaufgaben machen?"

„Wir haben heuer die ZAGs mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen", meinte Draco und unterstrich das letzte Wort seines Aufsatzes.

„Ohhhhh", Ginny knallte mit dem Kopf leicht an den Tisch und krallte ihre Finger ins Polster.

„Beruhig dich Sunshine, mach dir keinen Kopf, jetzt noch nicht", meinte Draco und packte den Rest Schulsachen weg.

„Ja aber..." „Nichts aber, Harry kommt klar, oder hast du ihn je versagen sehen?" fragte Draco beruhigt und lächelte.

„Ich geh schlafen und wenn ich mich verzaubern muss..." Ginny stand auf und wollte gerade zur Tür schreiten, als es klopfte.

„Ja? Wer da?" fragte Ginny und schritt langsam zur Tür.

„Wir sind`s Fred und George!" Georges Stimme drang durch die Tür.

„Ja, kommt rein." Ginny öffnete die Tür und ließ ihre beiden Brüder in den Raum.

„Also wir wollen jetzt wissen was mit euch los ist, ihr seit den Ganzen Tag schon aufgeschreckt,

sowohl du als auch Draco, dann seit ihr in keinem Unterricht gewesen und ihr sagtet Harry währe weg." Fred und George folgten Ginny zum Sofa und setzten sich dann auf dieses.

„Na ja, Harry wurde vermutlich entführt, von Cho, was aber nur eine Vermutung ist. Er hat sich von uns getrennt, weil Cho ihm unbedingt etwas schenken wollte. Nun das nächste was war, wir haben Lex und Xochil auf dem Gang gefunden. Tiff kam dann auch noch und meinte sie könnte Harry nicht mehr fühlen. Und jetzt bin ich gerade am verzweifeln, weil ich immer noch nicht weiß wo er ist", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich trüb wieder auf das Sofa.

„Was denkst du George?" fragte Fred und musterte seinen Bruder.

„Hmmm, ich denke wir sollten warten, wenn er in zwei Tagen nicht zurück ist, dann können wir weiter sehen. Vielleicht will er einfach mal ein Aus haben. Weil ihm alles zu über ist. Erst die ganzen Veränderungen und und und..." Fred nickte eifrig zu den Worten seines Bruders.

„Fred und George haben recht, wir sollten einfach mal abwarten. Vielleicht will er einfach nur Schwänzen" mischte sich nun die Stimme Severus ein.

„Oh." Ginny sah zu den beiden Erwachsenen, welche in den Raum gekommen waren.

Ginny und Draco tauschten kurz einen Blick und nickten dann.

/Ich glaube zwar nicht, das Harry so etwas tut, aber vielleicht haben sie recht und wir machen uns zu viele Sorgen Dragon?/ /Du hast recht Sunshine, vielleicht, also warten wir bis morgen Abend und dann dürfen wir uns Sorgen machen/

„Ok, wir warten", meinte Ginny resigniert.

„Gut so." Serena lächelte.

Ginny konnte sich nicht wirklich im Unterricht konzentrieren. Immer wieder kam ihr das Bild eines Toten Harrys vor die Nase.

Doch verging auch dieser Tag schnell.

Ron und Hermine haben schon einmal nach Harry gefragt, doch mehr nicht.

Cho freute sich umso mehr, weil anscheinend niemand nach ihren Schatz suchte. Sie konnte ohne zu zögern an ihrem Vorhaben basteln. Morgen Früh, wenn Harry erwachte, würde sie dann ihren Wunsch erfühlen.

Ginny lag mit den Nerven blank, Serena und Severus haben sie und Draco in Schlaf versetzt, als sie nicht aufhörten auf sie einzureden um nach Harry zu suchen.

Etwas aufgeregt und mürrisch zog sie sich an. Serena und Severus hatten gesagt, sie hätten es allen Lehren gesagt, welche jetzt Ausschau hielten. Sie hatten gesagt, sie würden Harry finden. Doch ganz so sicher war sich Ginny nicht.

Zu den Essen waren sie an dem einen Tag nicht gekommen und heute würde es genau so bleiben.

Ginny beeilte sich um ihre beiden Brüder noch zu erwischen. Draco schlief noch.

Keuchend blieb sie vor der Fettendame stehen.

„Passwort!" fragte die Fette Dame monoton und musterte die Ankommende.

„Vertrauen" meinte Ginny hastig und versuchte zu atmen zu kommen. Sie wollte nicht weiter so nutzlos rum stehen. Harry war jetzt schon zwei Tage weg.

„Falsches Passwort", meinte die Fette Dame „Passwort?"

„Verdammt haben die es wieder verändert oder was?" zornig schlug Ginny mit der Faust knapp am Bild vorbei auf die Steinwand.

Sofort durchzuckte sie ein Schmerz in der rechten Hand und sie biss sich mit Wut- und Schmerzenstränen auf die Lippen.

„Verdammt, mach doch bitte eine Ausnahme!" Ginny sah die Fette Dame verzweifelt an.

„Passwort?" Ginny rollte mit den Augen und stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf.

Sie hätte garantiert das Bild weg gezaubert, wenn nicht in diesem Moment das Portrait beiseite geklappt wäre.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Ginny, was ist mit deiner Hand, sie Blutet ja?" besorgt eilte Hermine zu Ginny.

„Ach was, ich war so zornig, weil schon wieder das Passwort nicht stimmte, dass ich gegen die Wand geschlagen habe." Ginny seufzte und vergaß für einpaar Minuten Harry.

„Warte, ich heile sie." Hermine zückte ihren Stab und heilte in Sekundenschnelle die Wunde.

„Danke. Weist du ob Fred und George noch immer diese komische Karte haben? Sie haben mal irgendwas von so ner Karte von Hogwarts geschwafelt."

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers? Die hat doch Harry, ach überhaupt, wo ist er? Ich habe ihn seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen? Was ist überhaupt los bei euch? Du bist so aufgeflattert wie noch nie, Harry ist nicht im Unterricht. Serena ist etwas zittrig und Severus, na ja der ist wie immer. Tiffany Elswood ist auch nicht im Unterricht. Kannst du mir nun endlich erklären was los ist? Ich will mich doch bei Harry entschuldigen, aber wenn dieser nicht da ist, dann kann ich das doch nicht." Hermine seufzte.

„Oh, tschuldigung Hermine. Ich erklär es dir im Zimmer. Du sagst also Harry hätte die Karte?" fragte Ginny angespannt und zog Hermine mit sich wieder die Gänge entlang zu Harrys Zimmer.

„Ja, aber was rennst du so? Du tust gerade so, als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her."

Hermine schnaufte und wurde gleich weiter gezogen.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen.

Er wollte sich rühren, doch er war gefesselt an einen Reif oder was es war. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er stand oder hing an irgendetwas. Ein dunkel gehaltener Raum mit schwarzen Rosen, schwarzen Samttüchern und schwarz gehaltenen Möbeln.

Er sah seine Fesseln genauer an, sie waren aus etwas komischem. Schwarz wie die Nacht und glänzend, als ob es pure Magie wäre.

Er hing an einem Druidenzirkel, einen Kreis mit einem Fünfspitzenstern. Kopf, Beine und Hände waren jede an einer Spitze befestigt und auch sein Bauch war mit dieser schwarzen Substanz am Stern befestigt.

Verwirrt stellte er auch fest, dass seine Kleider anders waren. Er war schwarz bekleidet, einem langen weiten Umhang ohne Ärmel, eine schwarze enge Hose, ein schwarzes enges T-Shirt und sein Stirnband war verschwunden, so dass man seine Ohren sah.

Als er keinen im Raum sah versuchte er Ginnys und Dracos Auren zu orten, was komischer weise ging.

/Sunshine, Dragon!.../ bevor er beenden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Erschrocken blieb Ginny mitten in der Bewegung stehen. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, sie konnte Harry nirgends spüren, obwohl sie gerade seine Gedanken gehört hatte. Er musste wirklich stark sein bis zu ihr zu kommen.

Hermine rammte, durch den Schwung durch den Ginny stoppte, gleich in diese hinein.

„Au, Ginny was hast du?" fragte sie und rubbelte an ihrem Arm.

„Harry, ist hier irgendwo. Wir müssen zu Draco" Sofort rannte sie, dieses mal ohne Hermine zu ziehen, den Gang entlang.

Verwirrt rannte Hermine ihr nach, was meinte Ginny mit Draco?

Vor der Tür Harrys angekommen wollte Ginny gerade öffnen, als die Tür sich von selber öffnete und Draco in sie rein rannte.

Hermine stand schockiert auf dem Gang, vor den Beiden am Boden sitzenden.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte Ginny besorgt und rappelte sich auf, genau wie Draco.

„Wenn du Harry meinst ja."

„Malfoy?!" Hermine hatte endlich ihre Sprache wieder und stand verblüfft vor den beiden.

„Granger?!" Draco sah schockiert auf Hermine, doch ignorierte er sie dann. „Keine Zeit für Streitereien. Ginny, wir müssen zu Tiff! Oder zu Serena oder Sev.!"

„Nein warte Draco, ich weiß wie wir Harry finden, deshalb ist Hermine auch da, die Karte, wir müssen sie finden." Ginny packte beide am Handgelenk und eilte wieder in den Raum.

„Was für eine Karte Gin?" „Die Karte des Rumtreibers!" meinte Ginny und stoppt nun vor der Couch.

Hermine ließ sich schockiert und verwirrt auf diese sinken.

„Ginny, beruhig dich erst mal, wir sollten es langsam angehen, jetzt wissen wir, das Harry wenigstens da ist, wo auch immer da ist. Setzt dich erst mal. Und erklär Granger was los ist und erklär mir mal warum sie hier ist."

Draco drückte sie sanft auf das Sofa.

Ginny holte tief Luft obwohl ihr Blutdruck immer noch weit über war.

„Also Hermine, Harry ist verschwunden, deshalb konntet ihr ihn nicht finden. Wir suchen ihn schon seit zwei Tagen, doch vergeblich. Nun zu der Erklärung von dir Draco, Ich wollte eigentlich Fred und George holen, aber ich habe Hermine getroffen, die mir sagte das die Karte in Harrys Besitz ist. Die Karte zeigt Hogwarts und noch irgendwas. Fred und George haben davon geschwafelt dass man damit Personen ausspionieren kann, weil sie alle Personen als Punkte zeigt.

Nun bin ich halt mit Hermine hierher gerannt, doch dann während ich im Gang war..." „unterbrach dich der Gedanke stimmt`s? Gut, soweit alles Klar. Wie sieht diese Karte aus? Damit wir gleich danach suchen können?" unterbrach Draco und atmete tief durch, auch er war aufgeregt.

„Ähmmm, wenn ich dumm fragen darf, WAS HAT MALFOY HIER ZU SUCHEN?" fragte Hermine schon fast hysterisch.

„Granger! Hier die Kurzfassung. Ich bin Harrys Freund. Also Ginny, wo denkst du finden wir diese Karte und wie sieht sie aus?" fragte Draco und widmete Hermine keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Hermine saß starr da und wusste nicht was sagen.

„Na ja, das ist das Problem. Ich weiß es nicht." Ginny seufzte frustriert.

„Ganz ruhig, es wird schon, wenigstens wissen wir, das Harry noch lebt, wo auch immer er ist", meinte Draco beruhigend und seufzte.

„Du sagtest Fred und George wüssten was diese Karte ist und wie sie aussieht?" fragte Draco nun und musterte Ginny.

„Ja, wir sollten sie holen. Hermine Passwort?" Ginny stand gehetzt auf und verlangte von Hermine, welche immer noch schockiert war, weil sie einfach nicht wusste was sie davon halten sollte, das Passwort.

„Kronentatze", meinte Hermine nur.

„Danke" und schon waren die beiden aus dem Raum verschwunden und ließ eine unter Schock stehende Hermine sitzen.

Keuchend blieben sie vor dem Portrait stehen.

„Kronentatze!" meinte Ginny und ignorierte genau wie Draco den misstrauischen Blick.

Sofort schwang das Portrait beiseite und sie rannten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco pfiff, es war wesendlich angenehmer hier im Gryffindorturm als im Slytherinturm.

„Fred George! Kommt bitte sofort mit", meinte Ginny und half ihren Brüdern aufzustehen.

Viele sahen Draco schockiert an, doch dieser ignorierte die Blicke gekonnt.

„Ok ok, was ist denn Schwesterherz?" Fred stand auf, während George sich nicht mal bemühte.

Draco zog ihn grob auf die Beine und zu viert verließen sie wieder den Turm.

„Hey Ginny was ist denn los?" fragte George und versuchte nicht zu stolpern, weil seine kleine Schwester ihn so runter zog.

„Harry, wir brauchen ... die Karte... Wie sie aussieht... wo sie sein... könnte... Kommt einfach mit."

Damit rannten die vier durch die Korridore, Ginny heute schon zum vierten Mal.

Harry starrte sprachlos auf die Einkommende.

„Cho?" verwirrt starrte er sie an. „Wieso machst du das? Was habe ich dir getan, was willst du von mir?"

Cho mit einem süffisanten grinsen und einem schwarzen Samtkleid trat ein und schloss die Tür.

„Oh Harry, du hast so viel gelesen und gelernt, dein Wissen gleicht schon fast einem Professor, doch immer noch weißt du nicht, was ich bin. Wie fatal das doch werden kann. Warum ich das mache? Erst wollte ich dich ja umbringen, weil du meinen Gatten umgebracht hattest, aber dann habe ich dich gerochen. Dein Elbenblut und dein Gryffindorblut. Ich habe mir einen neuen Gatten ausgesucht und der wirst du sein. Schönheit."

„Woher?" fragte Harry schockiert und erinnerte sich an die Worte die Tiff zum verschwinden der Ohren sagte „Wenn du nicht übst wirst du im Schlaf deine Ohren nicht verschwinden lassen können, du müsstest also immer noch dieses Tuch tragen. Du solltest trotz Tuch üben, sonst könnte dich bald einer Enttarnen, wenn er dein Tuch abnimmt."

„Ich muss schon sagen, dein Tuch war sehr schwer ab zu bekommen, aber bald habe ich meine Vermutung erwidert bekommen. Ich habe deine Ohren gesehen."

„Warum und wie willst du mich bitte zwingen dein Gatte zu werden?" fragte Harry etwas zornig, weil niemand so über sein Leben bestimmen sollte.

„Das wirst du bald sehen. Aber erst, lass ich mich verwöhnen." Damit trat sie näher und berührte leicht Harry Wange.

Harry schluckte und versuchte sich los zu zaubern, aber nichts passierte.

„Magieschlunde, diese schwarzen Bänder, sie schlucken alle Magie die du einsetzten willst."

„Was bist du?" fragte Harry nun, als er ein fauchen in ihrer Stimme mit hörte.

„Oh, ein Wunder das du fragst, ich bin ein Cheasley Vampir"

Harry hatte von dieser Vampirart gelesen. Die Geborenen Vampire suchen sich ihre Partner aus der normalen Welt und brachten neue Vampire in die Welt. Diese Vampirart war eine der größten in der Zaubererwelt, da sie nie ausstarben. Sie konnten durch nichts bekämpft werden, außer sie opferten sich selber.

„Du bist also ein Vampir und willst mich zu deinem Mann machen? Warum? Ich liebe dich doch nicht einmal. Mein Herz gehört Ginny", meinte Harry und sah Cho, welche ihre spitzen Zähne leckte, an.

„Du bist ein Erbe Gryffindors und ein Elbenprinz, das wäre ein großer Fang für meine Familie, erst wollte ich ja Cedric, weil dieser Huffelpuffs Erbe war, aber da du ihn mit ins Verderben gestürzt hast, will ich dich. Außerdem siehst du gar nicht mehr so schlimm aus, wie im ersten Jahr." Cho grinste.

„Du beobachtest mich seit dem ersten Jahr wieso?" fragte Harry und war verwirrt, weil er es nie bemerkt hatte.

„Weil du der Erbe Gryffindor warst, mehr nicht. Und nun werde ich mal von dir kosten. Mal sehen ob dein Blut so gut schmeckt wie es riecht?" Cho beugte sich vor und biss Harry in den Hals.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, wie sollte er hier raus kommen?

Plötzlich hatte er die Idee.

/Sunshine, Dragon, Hilfe! Cho... Cheasley Vampir ahh, sie will… mich zu ihren Gatten machen./


	4. 31 bis 40

!

Erschrocken blieben beide gleichzeitig stehen und sahen sich schockiert an. „Oh mein Gott, wir müssen uns beeilen. Kommt Fred und George, wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich die Karte", meinte Ginny und beeilte sich noch mehr um wieder in Harrys Zimmer zu kommen.

Endlich kamen die beiden im Raum Harrys an und blieben erschrocken stehen, als sie Severus, Serena und Tiff vor ihnen stehen sahen.

„Warum wart ihr nicht im Zimmer?" fragte Severus sofort.

„Lass sie erst mal ausschnaufen", meinte Serena und beobachtete einen nach dem anderen.

„Wir müssen sofort die Karte suchen", meinte Ginny und sah die vier Erwachsenen besorgt an.

„Ginny hat recht. Wir hatten recht. Cho hat ihn. Tiff, er ist bei ihr!" unterstützte Draco Ginny.

„Ich wusste es!" meinte Tiff schockiert.

„Jetzt erklärt doch mal. Hermine meinte nur irgendwas von Draco, Harry weg, Ginny mit Draco weg oder so. Also erst mal zu Atem kommen und dann erzählt mal was los ist", versuchte Serena es langsam an zu gehen, sie wusste immer noch nicht, was die drei gegen Cho hatten.

„Geht nicht, sonst wird Harry noch ein Vampir, verdammt wir brauchen diese Karte!" schimpfte Ginny und wand sich zu Fred und George.

„Wie sieht die Karte aus?" fragte sie und blickte sich panisch um, als würde sie hier irgendwo liegen.

„Sie sieht wie ein altes Stück Pergament aus..." Fred hatte kaum zuende gesprochen, da sprangen Draco und Ginny schon auf und rannten anscheinend abgesprochen in eins der Zimmer. Ginny in die Bibliothek und Draco in Harrys Zimmer.

Die Erwachsenen standen sprachlos da, Hermine musste erst mal die verschiedenen komischen Vorkommen verarbeiten und Fred und George verschwanden auch in jeweils einem Zimmer, sie wussten sofort, das diese Lage nicht zum Spaßen war.

Ginny suchte Tische, Bücher, Regal und Stühle ab und ging ins Arbeitszimmer.

Dort angekommen sah sie mehrere Pergamente auf dem Tisch liegen.

Sofort eilte sie zu den Pergamentstücken und starrte verblüfft auf die Daten und Zauber.

Sie zeigten verschiedene Zauber oder Ideen. Ein verbessertes Schutzbannsystem war zu sehen, oder ein Plan über andere Zauber.

Sie wühlte weiter herum und fand endlich etwas was alt und zugleich neu aussah.

/Draco ich glaube ich habe es, hol Fred und George mit ins Arbeitszimmer!/

Sie sah sich die verschiedenen Pergamente die zu dem Alten Stück gehörten an. Das eine war anscheinend irgendeine Regelform in einer komischen Sprache, das nächste war in Runenschrift. Oder Hieroglyphen, sowie Atlantische Wörter. Ginny konnte keine der Sprachen verstehen, sie kannte zwar die Buchstaben des jeweiligen Landes und was, was war, außer bei der komischen Sprache, aber lesen konnte sie es noch nicht.

„Du sagst du hast etwas gefunden?" fragte Draco und eilte mit Fred und George, sowie den Erwachsenen und Hermine in den Raum.

„Ja, hier sind ganz viele Pergamente und dieses hier sieht alt und zugleich neu aus, ich denke das ist es."

Ginny hielt es Fred und George hin, während die Erwachsenen verblüfft auf die ganzen Pläne und Ideen starrten.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ein Tunichtgut zu sein", flüsterte George kaum vernehmbar.

Sofort erschienen die Geschwungenen Worte:

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY, LAST PRINZ, PADFOOT UND PRONGS

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHGUT GMBH

PRÄSENTIERT STOLZ

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS NUMMERO 2

Verblüfft starrten Fred und George sich an. „Er hat die Karte geknackt und sie verändert. Er hat Wormtail gelöscht, warum?"

„Macht weiter Fred, George, das könnt ihr Harry später selber fragen!" meinte Ginny hibbelig und starrte weiter auf die Karte.

„WOW! Er hat sie erweitert, wir müssen Harry fragen ob wir sie uns nochmals ausleihen dürfen, mehr als die Hälfte kannten ja nicht mal die Herren Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail und Prongs?"

„Mal sehen wo ist Harry?"

Draco starrte verblüfft auf die Karte und suchte die verschiedenen Punkte, welche überall rumwuselten zusammen. Er fand Blaise Zabini im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher komischerweise mit eingezeichnet war.

„Ich habe ihn, dort neben Cho Chang, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Ginny merkte sich den Punkt krallte sich die Karte aus den Händen Fred und George und rannte ohne zu zögern los, der Rest ihr verblüfft hinterher.

Harry schwanden die Sinne, Cho saugte sein Blut aus und hinterließ ein kratzendes, raues, zeitloses Gefühl.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren, seine Magie schien mit dem Blut zu schwinden. Bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, wurde sein Blick trüb und leer und Cho unterbrach den Kontakt und ließ einen benebelten, schwachen Harry stehen, bzw. hängen.

„Ah, du hast ein verdammt reines und leckeres Blut, besser als Erstklässler. Du bist wirklich der Beste den ich mir hatte aussuchen können. Cedric war zwar schmackhaft, aber nicht so wie du, ich wusste doch, das Gryffindor besseres Blut hatte als Hufflepuffs.

Du bist ganz schön stark für dein Alter, ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer wäre schon längst ohnmächtig durch den ganzen Blutverlust, du siehst aber nur krank aus. Ich wette du siehst noch nicht mal schwarze Punkte oder?" Cho grinste ihn schmachtend an und strich über seine offene Wunde und sein kalkweißes Gesicht.

„Du Schlampe!" murmelte Harry, nicht fähig mehr als ein Murmeln heraus zu bringen.

Cho lachte kalt. „Danke, aber diesen Begriff gibt es nicht unter Vampiren. Wenn dann schon Bluthexe, aber das musst du nicht sagen, wenn du dadurch in die Ohnmacht gerätst", grinste Cho und leckte das Blut das an der Wunde noch klebte weg.

„Ich würde ja gern weiter saugen, aber ich wollte dich ja zu meinen Gatten machen, damit ich dich dann und wann kosten kann, auch wenn Vampirblut dazu kommt, außerdem möchte ich doch, dass du wach bist, wenn du zu meinem mir dienenden Gatten wirst.

Und jetzt gehörtst du mir Harry James Gryffindor Potter Snape!" Damit biss sie ein zweites Mal in Harrys Hals, dieses mal ganz anders als das erste Mal.

Harry hätte aufgeschrieen vor Schmerz, wenn seine Stimme nicht versagt hätte.

Ein plötzlicher Knall ließ Cho sich aus ihm entfernen.

„Ihr seit zu spät nur noch ein paar Worte und er ist mein!" lachte Cho kalt und bemerkte nicht wie Ginny zornig genau auf sie zu rannte.

Mit einem Wisch ihrer Hand verband sie Chos Mund, so dass diese nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Dann zückte sie ihren Stab und sprach eine Ganzkörperklammer.

Draco stürzte zu Harry, welcher noch weißer an dem Druidenzirkel hing. Cho hatte ihn mit ihrem Biss mehr als Ausgelaugt.

„Harry?" fragte Draco besorgt und besah sich die Magieschlunde.

Ginny sah nun besorgt auf ihren Schatz und musterte die Magieschlunde, sie hatte davon noch nie etwas gehört, geschweige denn welche gesehen.

Harry hörte nur fern die Worte und wollte antworten, aber nichts schien ihm zu gehorchen.

„Magieschlunde, sie saugen alle Magie die das Opfer anwenden will auf, also nicht mit Magie versuchen", erklärte Tiff sachlich, obwohl ihr Herz blank lag.

Hermine war erschrocken wieder aus dem Raum getreten, während Fred und George etwas gehört hatten. Serena und Severus standen starr vor schreck an der Wand und wussten nicht wirklich was machen.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich komisch, anscheinend war Cho nicht wirklich ausgeschalten.

Er versuchte sich zu wehren gegen das komische Gefühl nicht mehr er selber zu sein, und ließ dabei Magie frei.

Ginny starrte besorgt auf Harry und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte.

„Jemand macht die Zeremonie weiter, obwohl Cho bewegungsunfähig ist", murmelte Tiff besorgt und sah sich um.

Ein plötzliches „Ha, haben wir dich du Mistvieh!" ertönte und Fred und George kamen mit zwei Gestalten in den Händen rein, eine verknebelt und die andere fast bewusstlos.

„Sie hat irgendwas gefiept und an Kasimir rumgezupft", meinte Fred und grinste.

Ginny strahlte und sah sich wieder Harry an, welcher langsam abdriftete.

Serena hatte sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie trat vor und löste die Magieschlunde, von ihrem Sohn.

Zuerst die an Hände und Füße, dann den am Hals und zum Schluss den um den Bauch.

Kraftlos fiel Harry in Serenas Arme.

„Schatz kannst du bitte diese, diese ..." Serena zitterte kurz stärker, überwund sich aber ein Schimpfwort zu sagen. „...zum Direktor bringen!" Serena zitterte vor Wut und musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht doch noch etwas zu sagen.

Severus nickte und beschwor eine Trage für Cho, während Serena ungehalten mit Harry auf dem Arm, mit Ginny, Draco, Fred und George aus dem Raum ging.

Vor dem Raum trafen sie auf Hermine, welche auf und ab lief und sich unter Kontrolle brachte.

Eilig tappte sie der kleinen Gruppe hinter her, welche ohne auf sie zu achten den Flur entlang lief.

Ginny hatte Zornestränen und Paniktränen in den Augen und schaute besorgt auf Harry, welcher sich nicht rührte.

/Keine Sorge Sunshine, ich glaube wir waren früh genug anwesend um Harry zu helfen/ ertönte plötzlich Dracos Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.

Sehr schwach lächelnd hob sie den Kopf und sah auf Draco, welcher aufmunternd nickte.

Nach nicht mal 3 Minuten waren sie endlich bei der Krankenstation angekommen.

Serena legte Harry sanft aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Fred legte Kasimir neben Harry auf das Kopfkissen, während George nach Madam Pomfrey sah.

Ginny und Draco setzten sich auf die andere Seite Harrys und sahen diesen besorgt an. Hermine tat es ihnen gleich, nur setzte sie sich auf ein nahe liegendes Bett.

„Meine Güte Mr. Weasley, ich komme ja schon, kommen sie zur Ruhe und zeigen mir das Desaster", stöhnte Madam Pomfrey und wuselte mit George aus ihrem Büro.

„Nicht schon wieder Mr. Potter!" stöhnte sie sofort, als sie Harry sah. „Hat er nicht mal ein paar Tage ohne Probleme?" Sie trat an das Bett und musterte ihren Patienten.

„Was ist es dieses mal?" seufzte sie dann und sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden.

Währendessen bei Severus.

„Hmmm hmsms" knurrte Cho und versuchte ihre Mundbinde ab zubekommen, was kläglich misslang.

Severus hatte eine Trage für Cho beschworen und legte Liss mit zu Cho, während er zornig Cho am liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen würde.

Mit Cho auf der Trage lief er eilig zum Wasserspeier und nannte dort das Passwort, während Cho immer wieder fauchte, knurrte und murrte.

„Halten sie endlich ihren Mund!" knurrte Snape und funkelte Cho an.

Cho verstummte verschreckt, dafür machte Liss weiter und fiepte, fauchte und knurrte.

„Du auch!" fauchte Snape zurück worauf Liss sofort ihre Ohren einzog und winselte.

„25 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw!" fauchte Snape und betrat endlich Dumbledores Büro.

„Ohhh beim Bart Merlins Severus, was machen sie mit unserem Schulsprecher?" fragte plötzlich die verstörte Stimme Minerva McGonagalls.

„Punkte abziehen!" fauchte Severus und klang schon fast wie früher.

Minerva zuckte erschrocken zurück und dachte dass er wieder unter einem Zauber stand.

„Severus, was verschafft uns die Ehre, das sie unsere Schulsprecherin gefesselt und geknebelt auf einer Trage hier her schaffen?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig und funkelte wie immer gutgläubig seinen Gegenüber an.

„Albus, ich verlange, dass sie diese Person von Hogwarts verbannen!" fauchte Severus und funkelte Cho bissig an, welche ganz erschrocken tat.

„Warum mein lieber Severus? Sie wissen schon, das sie Schulsprecherin ist und eine sehr gute noch dazu?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes löste er das Knäul und die Ganzkörperklammer von Cho.

Severus funkelte Cho böse an, ließ die Trage verschwinden, so dass Cho unsanft auf den Boden knallte, dann verschloss er das Zimmer magisch, damit niemand heraus kam, nicht mal ein Vampir oder eine Fledermaus.

„Severus, sie verwirren mich, wieso sprechen sie einen Schutzbann über dieses Zimmer?" fragte Dumbledore blinzelnd.

„Albus, dieses Mädchen hat meinen Sohn angefallen!" fauchte Snape aufgebracht. Minerva wollte widersprechen, wollte sagen dass er keinen Sohn hatte, doch dann fiel ihr die Hochzeit und die darauf folgende Adoption ein. Sie schmunzelte, sie wusste gar nicht dass die drei schon so weit waren.

„Severus, was sagen sie da?" fragte Dumbledore nicht im Geringsten geschockt.

Severus ballte die Hände zusammen und fauchte, er war schon lange nicht mehr so sauer auf etwas gewesen. „Dieses Mädchen hier" knurrte er mit unterdrückter Wut, „hat meinen Sohn, Harry, versucht zu ihren Gatten zu machen, ohne dessen Erlaubnis. Außerdem hätte sie ihn fast getötet!"

Minerva holte erschrocken Luft und sah auf Cho, welche verzweifelt versuchte sich mit Liss aus dem Staub zu machen.

Plötzlich erhob sich Cho und funkelte Severus wild an. „Getötet hätte ich ihren Sohn niemals, dafür wäre er viel zu kostbar, Erbe Gryffindor, Elbenprinz und ein reines Blut noch dazu. Viel zu schade zum töten!"

Minerva glaubte sich verhört zu haben und starrte Cho verwirrt an, während Dumbledore immer noch gelassen auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Snape fauchte wieder und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er war noch nie ausgeflippt und so sollte dies auch bleiben.

„Albus, hören sie? Sie hat so eben bewiesen, dass sie ihn kostbar fände und alles."

„Das beweist noch lange nichts Professor. Professor, ich weiß nicht wovon dieser Herr hier redet. Wieso sollte ich Harry zu meinem Gatten machen? Ich bin doch erst 17. Außerdem, wieso sollte ich ihn töten wollen, oder fast getötet haben?" begann Cho und sah freundlich in die Runde.

Minerva wusste nicht mehr wen sie glauben sollte, gut, Severus war ein Lehrer, aber Cho war auch nicht gerade ohne, sie war Schulsprecherin, dazu eine sehr gute.

Dumbledore schien es genau so zu deuten denn er funkelte beide mit seinen Ozeanblauen Augen an.

„Warum Severus meinst du, sollte Miss Chang, Harry zu ihrem Gatten machen? Und wieso glaubst du, sie hätte ihn beinahe getötet?" fragte er ruhig und streichelte Fawkes, welcher gurrte und interessiert dem Geschehen folgte.

„Albus, mein Sohn liegt wegen ihr auf der Krankenstation. Er ist käseweiß und ohnmächtig, außerdem haben wir sie an ihm gesehen, als wir in ihr Zimmer stürmten. Serena kann auch bezeugen, dass sie unseren Sohn gebissen hat", meinte Severus sich endlich etwas unter Kontrolle bringen.

Dumbledore starrte Severus verblüfft an, während Minerva erst einmal das gesagte verdaute.

„Was meinst du mit gebissen Severus?" fragte Dumbledore behutsam.

„Sie ist ein Vampir!" meinte Severus kurz angebunden und funkelte Cho, welche grimmig drein sah an.

„Professor, was reden sie? Ich ein Vampir? Ich bitte doch, ich kann doch kein Vampir sein, sonst wäre ich blass und könnte mich sehr flink bewegen", protestierte Cho verächtlich.

„Mäßige deinen Ton eines Lehrers gegenüber" fauchte Severus und wand sich wieder an Dumbledore, welcher verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sah und Fawkes streichelte.

„Severus, ich kann ihnen wirklich nicht folgen, sie hat recht, sie ist weder blass, noch kann sie sich flink bewegen, Entschuldigung Miss Chang" „Schon gut Professor" lächelte Cho freundlich.

„Gut, dann von Anfang. Harry ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden gewesen, wie sie wissen. Draco und Ginny haben ihn als letztes mit ihr" dabei zeigte er auf Cho „gesehen, Cho wollte meinem Sohn etwas schenken, es aber nicht vor Ginny und Draco tun. Die beiden kamen dann, als die Stunde angefangen hatte, mit Tiffany Elswood, in meinen und Serenas Unterricht. Tiffany meinte sie könnte Harry nicht mehr spüren und Draco und Ginny meinten Xochil und Lex seien ganz aufgelöst zu ihnen geflogen. Alle drei waren davon überzeugt, sie hier, hätte Harry entführt.

Nun gut, wir haben zwei Tage gewartet und nach gesehen, ob Harry auftaucht, doch dieser ist nicht aufgetaucht, auch nicht Kasimir.

Wir vereinbarten, dass wir Harry am dritten Tag suchen würden. Am dritten Tag gingen Serena und ich zusammen mit Tiffany zu Draco und Ginny. Sie waren in Harrys Zimmer untergekommen. Nur trafen wir niemanden außer Hermine Granger. Sie erzählte ganz verwirrt von Ginny Draco weg, Fred und George holen, schnell, Harry verschwunden, keine Zeit usw. sie war völlig verwirrt.

Serena, Tiffany und ich warteten auf Draco und Ginny, welche bald blass mit Fred und George im Schlepptau auftauchten. Das war vor ca. einer halben dreiviertel Stunde.

.

Tiffany geriet nun auch in Panik. Ginny fragte Fred und George wie diese Karte aussah und flitzte dann, genau wie Draco in ein Zimmer um dort zu suchen.

Schnell hatten sie die Karte gefunden und wir beeilten uns nicht zu spät zu kommen. Ginny und Draco waren besonders unter druck. Man hätte meinen können, die beiden hätten von Harry einen letzten Gedanken oder so bekommen.

Draco erklärte während wir auf dem Weg waren, etwas von einem Cheasley Vampir und das Cho dieser sei, dann meinte sie, das Cho meinen Sohn zu ihren Gatten macht." Severus wunderte es plötzlich woher Ginny und Draco dies wussten, wenn diese beiden genau so viel gewussten hatten wie sie. „Wir rannten in ihr Zimmer, weil wir dort die beiden gesehen hatten. Wir stürmten genau im rechten Moment ihr Zimmer. Sie hier" dabei knurrte er wieder. „hatte sich von Harrys Hals gelöst und grinste von wegen zu spät und nur noch ein paar Worte. Ginny überwältigte sie mit einer Geschwindigkeit und machte sie kampfunfähig. Mein Sohn hing blass und nicht mehr bei Sinnen an einem Pentagramm, an das er mit Magieschlunden befestigt war. Draco und Ginny versuchten ihm zu helfen, doch da Magieschlunde Magie schlucken half nichts.

Plötzlich wurde die Zeremonie weiter geführt von diesem Eumel hier" dabei zeigte er bissig auf Liss, welche eingeschüchtert die Ohren zusammen zog. „Fred und George konnten sie zum Glück früh genug abhalten. Dann haben wir sie und ihr Eumel gefesselt, Harry in die Krankenstation gebracht und ich sie und ihr Eumel hier her." Beendete Severus die Erklärung und könnte wieder am liebsten Cho anspringen.

Dumbledore und Minervas Münder standen offen, während Fawkes mit den Augen zuckte.

„Professor, dass hat sich Professor Snape nur ausgedacht, wie kommt er darauf, dass ich so etwas machen könnte, ich bin Schulsprecherin, mit Verantwortung", versuchte sich Cho zu retten.

Fawkes flog auf und fauchte Cho an, dann ließ er sich vor ihr nieder.

Cho trat einen Schritt zurück und schluckte, Phönixe waren Sonnenwesen und Vampire konnten Sonne noch nie ausstehen.

„Miss Chang, ich glaube nicht, das Severus sich so eine Geschichte ausdenken würde, ist es wahr?" fragte Dumbledore plötzlich ruhig und pfiff, so das Fawkes wieder wild schnaufend auf seine Stange hüpfte.

Dumbledore sah Cho genau in die Augen und erkannte erst jetzt etwas, was man nur bei Vampiren sehen konnte. Ihre Augen spiegelten nichts wieder, keine Gefühle, nicht mal die Gegenstände der Umgebung, nein sie waren leerer als Leer.

„Verdammt noch mal ja, mein erster Gatte wurde ja von diesem Balg ermordet, ich wollte mich rächen, doch als ich sein Blut roch, konnte ich nicht wiederstehen. Ich wollte ihn erst mit der Duftmorchel unfähig machen und dann umbringen. Doch dann als ich in diesem Jahr mit der Duftmorchel im Gepäck wieder in die Schule kam, roch ich, dass er sich verdammt verändert hatte und er mehr als Unwiderstehlich roch. Ich wollte ihn dann eben als Ersatz zu meinem Gatten machen, weil er meinen umgebracht hatte", fauchte Cho wild.

Severus musste plötzlich schlucken, genau wie Minerva, denn Dumbledores Augen strömten plötzlich Macht, Enttäuschung und Verachtung aus.

„Miss Chang, hiermit, sind sie von dieser Schule suspendiert. Keiner wagt es einen anderen Schüler ohne dessen willen zu einem Geschöpf von einem zu machen. Sie haben es einmal getan und wollten es wieder. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Diggory so komisch war. Miss Chang, ich bin enttäuscht von ihnen. Sie verlassen augenblicklich die Schule, ihre Sachen werden nachgeschickt. Ich will sie hier nie wieder sehen, nicht einmal zu Besuch!" meinte Dumbledore mit ruhiger und befehlender Stimme.

Severus schluckte, so hatte er den Schulleiter noch nie gesehen.

Minerva hatte bis jetzt nur einmal dieses verhalten bei ihm gesehen, doch hatte sie es längst wieder vergessen, sie war genau so schockiert wie Severus.

Cho blickte Dumbledore arrogant an, auch wenn man ihr ansah, dass sie eingeschüchtert war.

„Gut, ich verlasse diese Schule, aber eins werde ich ihnen sagen Alpusss, " sie sprach Dumbledores Namen verächtlicher aus als es je jemand konnte, „ich werde Harry bekommen und wenn ich mich mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammenschlagen muss. Dann hat er wenigstens eine kleine Waffe, welche er gegen sie verwenden kann. Denn wenn ich ihn erst unter meiner Kontrolle habe, dann ist er mein!" fauchte sie ihn wild an und spuckte vor Dumbledores Füßen.

Fawkes fauchte auf und schrie.

Plötzlich löste sich Cho, verwirrt dreinblickend, vor den Augen der drei Professoren auf.

Fawkes fauchte wieder und schmiegte sich dann beruhigend an seinen Meister.

Dumbledore atmete beruhigend ein und aus, während Minerva schockiert auf die jetzt leere Stelle starrte.

„Sie wird nie wieder diese Schule berühren, dafür hat Fawkes gesorgt und jetzt lasst uns mal nach Harry sehen. Fawkes komm mit", meinte Dumbledore ruhig und stand auf.

Severus nickte schnell und schloss sich Dumbledore an, welcher einfach über die Spucke am Boden lief ohne sie zu realisieren und aus dem Raum, welchen er wieder entzauberte, schritt.

Minerva wischte mit einem Zauberstab die Spucke am Boden weg und folgte den beiden Professoren, immer noch geschockt.

„Was ist bitte passiert?" rief eine hysterische Stimme, welche nur Madam Pomfrey gehören konnte.

Tiff, Draco und Ginny nickten. Fred und George hielten sich aus der Angelegenheit, genau wie Hermine, und Serena starrte nur besorgt auf Harry.

„Ein Cheasley Vampir wollte ihn zu ihrem Gatten machen? Wissen sie, was sie da behaupten? Das bedeutete ja, dass dieser Vampir ihn zu ihrem Sklaven macht und er nur zum Kinderkriegen und befriedigen gut ist?!" schluckte Poppy und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Draco nickte, Ginny wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie Harry hätte verlieren können.

„Oh man, wie weit ist sie denn gekommen mit ihrem Ritual?" fragte Poppy besorgt und handelte immer noch nicht.

„Das kleine Viech, hat noch etwas geredet, aber wir konnten sie davon abhalten, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie weit das Ritual abgeschlossen worden war", beantwortete Fred die Frage.

„Was? Es hat schon etwas gemurmelt? Verdammt, dann sollten wir langsam loslegen, außerdem sieht er nicht gesund aus, vermutlich Blutmangel."

Sofort schubste sie sanft die am Bett sitzenden zurück, außer Serena, und begann Harry zu durchsuchen.

„Blut hat er sehr viel verloren, sie konnte sich an scheinend nur noch knapp davon abhalten aufzuhören, dann bringen wir ihm mal Blut zurück. Ich hoffe es hilft, denn es dauert mehr als ein Tag um diesen Blutverlust wieder auszugleichen", murmelte Poppy vor sich hin.

Sie verabreichte Harry einen Trank, in dem sie ihn aufsetzte, ihn den Mund öffnete, die Flasche in den Mund steckte und ihn am Hals berührte, so dass Harry automatisch schluckte.

Ginny blickte besorgt auf Harry und verkrampfte sich.

„Ginny, lass uns gehen, du solltest das nicht sehen, außerdem sollten wir uns ausruhen", murmelte Draco besorgt und stand auf.

Ginny ließ sich breitwillig aus dem Krankenflügel ziehen, sie war viel zu aufgelöst um etwas zu machen.

Hermine, Fred, George und Tiff sahen den beiden hinterher.

Tiff stand jetzt auch auf, genau wie Fred und George.

„Kommt, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort warten. Wir werden ja sehen, was mit Unterricht ist", meinte Tiffany und sah die drei Schüler an.

Fred und George nickten sich zu und dann Tiffany. Hermine sah besorgt auf Harry, doch dann schluckte sie und nickte. Sie ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr, genau wie Ginny, aus dem Krankenflügel befördern.

„Gut, jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten, sein Blut bildet sich langsam", murmelte Poppy, als sie Harry wieder zurück gelehnt hatte und ihn nochmals durchsucht hatte.

„Aber, Poppy, was ist, wenn sie erreicht hat, was sie wollte?" fragte Serena besorgt.

„Hat sie nicht, es haben noch zwei bis vier Worte gefehlt zur Vervollständigung. Sie haben ihn zum Glück früh genug gerettet. Aber ich muss ihn, wenn er aufwacht, noch mehrere Tränke geben, sonst könnte doch etwas unerwartetes passieren. Außerdem, wird die eine Wunde nicht durch Magie heilen. Ich muss sie also richtig behandeln, schließlich ist es die Wunde für das Ritual. Serena, sie sollten sich heute frei nehmen und in ihr Zimmer gehen." Sprach Poppy sanft und analysierte Harrys Körper weiter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore betrat mit Severus und Minerva den Krankenflügel.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Severus besorgt und setzte sich mit zu Serena, welche immer noch Harrys Hand hielt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, er hat noch Vampirblut in sich, von der Übertragung des Vampirs, er ist immer noch Bewusstlos und er hat noch hohen Blutverlust", erklärte Madam Pomfrey und setzte sich endlich. „Ach dazu kommt, dass er die Wunde noch etwas länger behalten wird, aber das ist ihnen sicher klar?"

„Länger behalten?" fragte Minerva verwirrt, sie kannte sich in Sachen Vampir einfach nicht aus.

Erst jetzt sah sie sich den blassen Jungen an, welcher gebrechlich und fast wie Tot wirkte.

„Ja er wird sie wenn sie gut heilt für ein paar Jahre behalten und wenn es schlecht läuft für immer", meinte Poppy und analysierte Harry weiter.

Ron ging langsam durch die Gänge, Hermine war einfach verschwunden und seine Brüder, mit denen er eigentlich nichts zu tun haben wollte, auch.

Bei Seamus, Dean und Neville, welche ihn verachteten, weil er Harry so mies behandelte, wollte er nicht lange bleiben.

Gedankenverloren fragte er sich, ob er Harry wirklich verzeihen sollte. Erst verschwieg er ihm so viel, dann ist er auf einmal so ein verdammter Elbe usw.

Es war ja nicht nur der Grund dass Harry jetzt eine Elbe war, es kam noch viel mehr dazu. Harry hatte wieder richtig Aufsehen erregt mit seinem Aussehen, dazu beantwortete er nicht die Fragen die Hermine und er ihm gestellt hatten. Dann hatte er Lex einfach umgestimmt nicht mehr zu ihm zu kommen, dann gab er im Unterricht an und noch vieles mehr.

Er wusste nicht wo sein Freund hin war, da dieser sich total verändert hatte.

Wahrscheinlich traf ihn die Entscheidung von den Snapes Adoptiert zu werden am meisten. Er hätte doch wenigstens hoffen können, das Harry dann zu ihm käme, aber nein, da entschied er sich einfach für ihren verhassten Tränkemeister, der sich zwar verändert hatte, aber schon immer mies war.

Ja er glaubte das war der größte Grund, denn schön und gut, die anderen hatten recht, er konnte nichts dafür das er Erbe Gryffindor war und noch dazu ein Halbelb, aber er hätte sich entscheiden können von wem er adoptiert werden könnte. Warum war sein Freund, sein bester Freund nicht zu ihm und seiner Familie gekommen?

Er seufzte und verließ dann das Schlossgelände.

Vielleicht würde Hagrid ihm verraten, was er machen könnte.

Traurig blieb er stehen, Hagrid war ja auch auf Harrys Seite.

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er sich einfach ins Gras plumpsen, mitten neben dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Er lehnte sich einfach zurück ins Gras und starrte die dunklen Wolken an, welche ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch Schuld vorwerfen wollten.

Eine sah fast wie seine Mum aus, das Gesicht zornig und mit einem Zeigefinger, als wolle sie ihn gerade schimpfen.

Sauer drehte er sich um und starrte ins Gras, warum wollte alle Welt ihm einreden Schuld zu haben? Er hatte doch nichts Falsches begangen, er ist einfach nur eingeschnappt, weil Harry nicht mehr nach ihm fragte und auch noch ihn und seine Familie ablehnte.

Seufzend, da jetzt wirklich Schuldgefühle aufkamen, starrte er eine Ameise an, welche eine andere, welche verletzt schien, führsorglich nach Hause trug.

Harry hatte noch nie unbewusst etwas gemacht, er hatte immer auf andere geachtet, warum dieses mal nicht? Oder hatte er es nur auf andere Weise?

Ron ballte die Hände unter seinem Kopf zusammen. Er wollte Harry als Freund behalten, doch auch wieder nicht. Er wollte sich nicht entschuldigen, zugeben, das er falsch lag. Wieso konnte sich nicht mal Harry entschuldigen? Wieso musste immer er schuld sein?

Gequält schloss er die Augen. Warum konnte jetzt nicht Hermine da sein und ihm einreden, dass er nicht falsch lag.

Seit dieser Streit angefangen hatte, hatte Hermine Zeit zum Nachdenken gesucht, als ginge sie ihm aus dem Weg. Seit diesem Streit, lief ihre Beziehung bergab.

„Na Bruderherz, was liegst du da am Boden?" erschrocken drehte Ron sich um und starrte hoch in Charlies Gesicht.

„Charlie?" verwirrt starrte er seinen großen Bruder an und rappelte sich auf.

„Nein Bill, natürlich Charlie, was ist los? Wieso liegst du mitten im Weg und auch noch auf dem Bauch?"

„Ach, ich wollte nach denken", antwortete der Kleinere nur und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Wo ist denn Hermine? Habt ihr gestritten?" fragte Charlie weiter und ging nun mit seinem kleinen Bruder hoch zum Schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist und nein wir haben nicht gestritten", antwortete er sofort auf die Frage.

„Wirklich?" fragte Charlie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Harry ist schuld!" schon wieder hatte er ihn beschuldigt, warum nahm er seinen besten Freund als Ausrede? Wobei Harry war schuld, dank ihm wollte Hermine abstand zu ihm um nachzudenken. Nur Harry hatte damit angefangen.

„Harry? Hat er dir Hermine ausgespannt oder was?" fragte Charlie verwirrt und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Nein", meinte Ron nur und schwieg.

„Was hast du denn Kleiner? Du sagst mir doch sonst immer alles?" fragte Charlie weiter, er sah genau, das seinen kleinen Bruder etwas bedrückte.

„Ach nichts, geht schon. Bin wohl nur etwas verstimmt", antwortete Ron. Er wollte Charlie nicht sagen was los war. Ja, er mochte Charlie, viel zu sehr um diesen mit diesen komischen Vermutungen zu vergraulen. Innerlich schlug er sich, jetzt hatten sie ihn umgestimmt, jetzt dachte er schon wirklich dass er schuld war.

Charlie hob bloß eine Augenbraue.

„Wo ist eigentlich Harry?" fragte Charlie weiter.

„Der kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!" meinte Ron ohne vorher nach zudenken. Sofort schloss er den Mund. Jetzt hatte er doch etwas gesagt.

Doch Charlie sah Ron nur kurz an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore, viel Spaß noch", damit verschwand er und lies einen sich noch schlechter fühlenden Ron zurück.

Jetzt hatte er Charlie auch schon verkrault. Seinen Lieblings Bruder. Schnell versuchte sein Gewissen dagegen zu Stimmen, das es doch nicht seine Schuld war, dass Charlie einfach zu Dumbledore musste, aber die andere Hälfte gewann.

Deprimiert ging er die Treppen hoch.

Plötzlich kam ihm jemand entgegen.

Draco stoppte vor Ron und funkelte ihn an. Dank diesem Trottel ging es Harry ab und an schlecht.

Verwirrt blinzelte er, als er sah, dass Ron ihn einfach ignorierte.

Musternd sah er das Häufchen Elend an.

Ohne es zu verhindern drang schon eine Beleidigung aus seinem Mund.

„Na Wiesel? War der Heuler schön?" er wusste das Harry dies garantiert nicht wollte, aber er wollte sich jetzt an Ron auslassen. Schließlich war er für vieles Schuld.

„Ja, wunderschön", meinte Ron desinteressiert.

Draco hob unbewusst eine Augenbraue. Harrys Ex-Freund war ja wirklich deprimiert.

„Schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte er weiter, mit arroganter Stimme wie eh und je. Wie hatte er es vermisst. Harry und Ginny hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Obwohl, das erste mal so richtige Freunde, dafür würde er sogar das motzen aufhören.

Ron antwortete nicht.

„Ist es schön einen Freund nieder zu machen Wiesel? Ihn bis zu den Tränen zu treiben?" fragte Draco weiter und versperrte Ron den Weg.

Ron starrte hoch, genau in Dracos Gesicht, welches ihn gehässig anlächelte.

Plötzlich sah er vor sich die Szene in der Harry sagte er solle nicht noch einen nieder machen. Er hatte nur Lex gewollt. Er sah jetzt genau die Tränen, welche sich in Harrys Augen angebahnt hatten. Er sah genau, wie das smaragdgrün verschwommen und traurig wirkte. Sah plötzlich all die Gefühle, welche Harry gefühlt hatte.

Verzweiflung. Enttäuschung. Verachtung. Zorn und noch vieles mehr.

Verwirrt starrte er wieder in dieses gehässige Grinsen Dracos.

„Woher weißt du?" fragte er schockiert und Zorn brannte in ihm hoch.

Draco grinste, er wusste doch wie er das Wiesel zur Zornesgrenze tragen konnte.

„Sagen wir, ein Wind hat es mir geflüstert", grinste er und lächelte arrogant.

„Wisch dein schmieriges Grinsen weg, wer hat es dir gesagt?" knurrte der Rothaarige ungehalten und achtete nicht mehr auf seine Kräfte, die sonst Harry und Hermine eingeschränkt hatten.

„Harry, wer sonst", wieder grinste der Malfoy Sprössling, mit dem Wissen, das Ron bald ausflippen würde. Die Streitereien würde er bestimmt nie lassen, nicht mal gegen Freunde.

„Als ob er es dir sagen würde." Wieder hatte Draco einen Punkt getroffen.

„Oder war´s deine kleine Schwester?" süffisant kraulte er seinen imaginären Bart.

„Ginny würde so etwas nie tun, sie liebt Harry", knurrte Ron und versuchte sich zurück zuhalten.

„Oh, jetzt beschützt du sie? Ich dachte du kannst die beiden nicht mehr leiden? Harry ist doch ein Halbelb? Dazu noch ein Snape und Ginny hält zu Harry", grinste Malfoy weiter, er hatte beschlossen Ron umzustimmen, aber auf die harte Tour.

Sprachlos senkte Ron seine Hand die er gehoben hatte.

„Woher weißt du?" fragte er schockiert.

„Fred und George haben es mir erzählt", meinte Draco weiter.

„Du lügst, die beiden würden nie etwas an einen Malfoy weiter plaudern."

Draco grinste und ging um Ron herum, bewusst, das Ron sich mit ihm drehte.

„Ich weiß es von Harry. Weißt du? Weil sein bester Freund ihn so enttäuscht hat und ihn auch noch zu tiefst beleidigt hat, hat er sich einfach einen besseren Freund gesucht. Weißt du? Ich bin sein neuer Freund, ein viel besserer. Wenigstens einer, der nicht gleich ausflippt, wegen eines Namens, oder weil er erfährt, das sein Freund ein Halbelb ist. Einer der sich unter Kontrolle hat", fügte er noch hinzu, als Ron wieder die Hand erhob.

Gleich darauf ließ er sie sinken. Hatte Malfoy Recht, war er wirklich so schlimm?

„Na siehst du, gib es doch zu. Du bist ohne Harry nichts. Ein niemand. Du bist kein guter Freund, schließlich verraten sich Freunde nicht. Auch sind sie nicht sofort eingeschnappt. Sie sollten sich freuen, dass der andere etwas ist, was sonst keiner ist, oder das er ins Turnier gekommen ist", sprach der Blonde weiter und machte Anspielungen auf das letzte Jahr.

Ron starrte Draco an. Die nächste Szene flog vor seinen Augen vorbei.

Er hatte Harry ignoriert, weil dieser ins Trimagische Turnier gekommen war, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Er sah die vielen Szenen, in denen Harry versucht hatte ihm zu erklären, das er nicht den Zettel hineingeworfen hatte und sah dann, wie Harry traurig und wütend davon schritt, oder die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, das Draco wirklich Recht hatte. Wieder durchzuckte ihn eine Szene.

Harry lachte ihn an, weil er zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war. Er hatte sich mit ihm gefreut. Auch kam ihm die Szene in der Kutsche wieder. Harry hatte sich gefreut, das Hermine und er sich so gut verstanden und sie jetzt ein Paar waren.

Die nächste Szene folgte gleich darauf, doch diese war wieder eine schlechte. Er sah wie Ginny ihn anschrie, von wegen Harry hätte Vertrauensschüler werden sollen. Jetzt bemerkte er erst, dass Harry sie zurückrufen wollte, traurig meinte er, es sei doch egal.

Wieder folgte eine schlechte Szene. Er sah, wie Harry schluckend und traurig auf ihn blickte, als er ausgeflippt war, zu erfahren, dass Harry ein Halbelb war.

Plötzlich folgte eine Szene, die er noch nie zu vorgesehen hatte.

Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge ein Großes Bett mit einem Löwen, dieser hatte verstrubbelte Haare und weinte. An seinem Schwanz waren zwei Ringe. Die Freundschaftsringe von Hermine und ihm. Um seinen Hals war eine Kette, mit Drachenanhänger und auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich ein Zeichen ab.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach oben und er sah an der Decke ein Bild, wie von einem Diavortrag.

Dieses Bild war von ihm und Harry.

Harry lachte ohne sich zu bewegen und sein Gesicht strahlte wie die Sonne dahinter. Neben Harry war Ron, welcher am Boden saß und grinste. Das Bild strahlte eine Wärme aus, obwohl es nur ein Bild war.

Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf, woher hatte er diese Bilder? Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Aber Malfoy, wenn du schon so schön alles sagst...

ach was, dass kannst du mir nicht beantworten." Ron verstummte.

Draco lächelte, nicht fies, oder arrogant wie es sonst seine Art war, sondern freundlich. Er hatte Ron überzeugt.

„Was denn? Ich bin all wissend", grinste Draco sofort arrogant und herrisch.

„Vergiss es", meinte Ron sofort zornig. Er hasste dieses Gesicht und dieses Grinsen.

„Hopp sag schon, oder willst du nicht, das ich einmal sprachlos da stehe?" fragte der Slytherin weiter.

Ron grinste plötzlich, es wäre wirklich mal eine Genugtuung Draco sprachlos zu sehen. Aber nein, diese Frage sollte ihm Harry erklären.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte er stattdessen und wartete auf die Antwort.

Draco seufzte und Ron hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie seufzen gehört.

„Der ist im Krankenflügel, er wird dir keine Fragen beantworten kö... Hey bleib stehen wenn ich mit dir rede." Er lachte als Ron sich entfernte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war glücklich Ron umgestimmt zu haben. Immer noch lachend ging er weiter seine Wege. Ja, Freundschaft war wirklich das schönste und jetzt da er richtige Freunde hatte, brauchte er auch keinen Grund mehr fies zu sein. Wobei, die Slytherins würde er immer noch anmaulen, schließlich war er der Slytherinprinz.

Ron rannte als ob ihn ein Löwe gebissen hätte. Er war besorgt, warum war er nur von Harrys Seite gewichen, warum war er nur so ein Sturkopf. Harry hatte sicher einen Grund für seine Entscheidung ein Snape zu sein.

öhnung

Keuchend kam er endlich am Krankenflügel an.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und ging in den Krankenflügel.

„..r meint wirklich er muss ganze fünf Tage noch hier bleiben? Ist das Blut dann ganz aus ihm verschwunden? Oder gehorcht er dann immer noch Befehlen?" fragte Serena besorgt und starrte auf ihren schlafenden Sohn.

„Ja, nach fünf Tagen ist dann nichts mehr in seinem Blut, aber er muss wie gesagt fünf Tage hier bleiben, er ist praktisch ein Diener in diesen Tagen", erklärte Poppy und seufzte.

„Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich weiter gekommen als gedacht. Aber so lange niemand etwas befielt, ist alles ok."

Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Was sollte hier los sein? Diener? Blut ganz aus ihm?

Verwirrt trat er näher zu den beiden Professoren. Nur noch drei Erwachsene waren anwesend. Severus, Serena und Poppy.

Erschrocken blies er die Luft aus, als er Harry sah.

Kalkweiß und bewegungslos lag er in diesem Bett und sah aus wie tot.

„Is.. is.. ist er tot?" fragte er schluckend und setzte sich aufs nächst beste Bett.

„Nein, was machen sie hier Mr. Weasley?" fragte Poppy sofort und versperrte die Sicht zu Harry.

„Ich wollte Harry etwas fragen, Malfoy meinte er wäre im Krankenflügel. Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er weiter und versuchte Harry weiter zu beobachten.

„Nichts schlimmes", meinte Poppy kurz angebunden und versuchte Ron raus zu befördern.

„Was meinen sie von 5 Tage Diener? Oder Blut aus ihm?" fragte Ron besorgt weiter und wich Poppy aus.

„Nichts, er muss nur 5 Tage hier bleiben, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung", antwortete sie und versuchte Ron zu erwischen.

„Wann wird er aufwachen?" fragte Ron weiter. Er wollte doch dringend mit Harry reden. Ihm endlich verzeihen, wie auch immer er das anstellen vermag.

„Heute nicht mehr, er hat viel Blut verloren, kommen sie am besten Morgen wieder", meinte Poppy und hatte ihn endlich erwischt. „Und jetzt gehen sie raus. Gehen sie zu ihren Brüdern oder ihrer Schwester, die wissen genau was los ist. Ich muss mich jetzt um Mr. Potter kümmern."

Damit sperrte sie Ron einfach vor die Tür.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür nochmals und kein geringerer als Severus trat nach außen.

Er sagte kein Wort und ging langsam Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Ron folgte ihm, vielleicht konnte er ihm einpaar Fragen beantworten.

„Professor?" fragte er zögernd und holte auf. „Was?" meinte Severus und drehe sich um.

Ron schluckte und sprach dann seine Frage.

„Warum hat sich Harry für Snape entschieden?" zögerlich folgte er weiter dem Professor.

Severus verblüfft über diese Frage sah Ron an.

„Warum wollen sie das wissen Mr. Weasley? Schließlich haben sie Harry deswegen das Leben schwer gemacht?" man konnte Verachtung aus der Stimme des Lehrers hören, aber auch Verwunderung.

„Weil ich, nun ja, ich möchte mich bei Harry entschuldigen, aber zuvor möchte ich wissen, warum er nicht zu uns gekommen ist, als er keine Verwandten mehr hatte. Wir hätten ihn doch herzlich empfangen", stotterte Ron sich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlend.

„Können sie sich das nicht denken? Er wollte ihnen und ihrer Familie keine Umstände machen!" meinte Severus, fast schon vorwerfend.

Ron stoppte urplötzlich.

„Er wollte was?" fragte er fast schon jammernd.

„Sie wissen doch wie ihr Freund ist, er wollte euch nicht belästigen, indem er euch auf die Pelle rückt. Er weiß doch, dass ihr so viele im Haus seid und noch dazu kaum Geld habt", meinte Severus, stoppte und drehte sich zu Ron.

Jetzt fühlte Ron sich sichtlich schlecht. Jetzt hatte er seine Antwort. Warum hatte er auch nur an etwas anderes gedacht? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Harry ihm niemals etwas Böses wollte, schließlich war er sein Freund.

Ron fühlte sich grottenschlecht, wie konnte er nur?

„Mach dir nichts daraus, wie ich Harry kenne, wird er dir verzeihen, schließlich bist du sein aller erster Freund", meinte Severus, der sah, dass es Ron leid tat.

„Wirklich?" fragte Ron ohne verhindern zu können, dass er hoffnungsvoll klang.

„Bestimmt, Löwentatze!" meinte Severus und öffnete mit dem Passwort das Portrait.

Es waren nur Hermine, Fred, George, Ginny und Tiffany im Raum, da die anderen beim Mittagessen waren.

„Professor, was ist nun mit Harry?" fragte Ginny sofort besorgt und achtete nicht auf Ron, welcher hinter ihrem Professor stand.

„Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Aber er kommt dank Poppy wieder auf die Beine, ihr könnt erst morgen zu ihm, da er heute den ganzen Tag durchschlafen wird.

Für euch fällt der heutige Unterricht aus, also kein Astronomie oder Nachmittagsunterricht mehr.

Er wird bis zu 5 Tagen im Krankenflügel bleiben, wenn nicht sogar mehr, ich denke Poppy wird ihn bis nächsten Samstag im Krankenflügel behalten."

Ginny lächelte unweigerlich und versuchte Draco zu finden. Tatsächlich gelang es und sie teilte ihm die Neuigkeit per Gedanken mit.

Ron hatte sich beschämt auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin plumpsen lassen, er musste mit Harry reden, unbedingt.

Der Tag verging schnell, Ron erzählte Hermine von seinen Entdeckungen, Hermine erzählte Ron die Ereignisse. Fred und George vertrieben Ginnys Zeit, weil sie wussten, dass ihre kleine Schwester besorgt war. Und Severus leistete seiner Familie im Krankenflügel Gesellschaft.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, er fühlte sich ganz komisch, er fühlte sich besoffen und gleichzeitig nüchtern, dann fühlte er eine gewisse Leere, wie wenn der Imperio auf ihm lag und er fühlte sich schwach.

Langsam kamen alle Umrisse zum Ausdruck, er erkannte dass er im Krankenflügel war, doch anscheinend war niemand anwesen.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, doch dann korrigierte er sich, es waren vier anwesend. Serena und Severus standen am Fenster und diskutierten über irgendwas und auf seinem Bett lagen zwei Rotschöpfe.

Einmal seine Ginny und einmal, was ihn verwunderte Ron.

Er hustete etwas, seine Stimme war kaum anwesend und sein Hals strohtrocken.

Nicht mal bewegen konnte er sich so schwach war er.

Serena und Severus merkten sofort, dass ihr Sohn wach war und eilten zum Bett.

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Serena besorgt und half Harry sich etwas aufzusetzen.

„Mein Hals ist so trocken", mehr flüsternd und kratzig drangen die Worte an Serenas und Severus Ohren.

Severus nahm sofort den Trank vom Nachttischchen, welchen sie Harry geben sollten, falls dieser aufwachen würde.

„Hier trink das Schatz", meinte Serena führsorglich und hielt Harry die Flasche vor die Nase.

Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, bei diesem Geruch, trank aber.

Sofort verschwand das raue Gefühl, nur die anderen Gefühle verloren sich nicht.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Harry, weil er nicht fähig war laut zu sprechen.

„Cho wollte dich zu ihren Gatten machen, wir konnten sie rechzeitig abhalten, aber du musst bis nächsten Samstag hier bleiben, außerdem meint Poppy, dass du bis zu fünf Tage, wenn Befehle auftauchen, sie einfach ohne Widerworte machen würdest. Egal ob es heißt setz dich oder so. Aber solange du hier im Krankenflügel bist, kann nichts Schlimmes passieren. Es wird alles wieder gut", lächelte Severus und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er verstand, aber wenn seine Eltern sagten, es würde nichts passieren, glaubte er ihnen.

Das nächste was er merkte, war, dass sein Tuch fehlte.

„Wo ist mein Stirntuch?" ob wohl es unwichtig war, fragte er danach.

„Tiff hat es beschlagnahmt, sie wollte, dass du lernst, schließlich hast du das Tarntraining vernachlässigt. Sie gibt es dir erst wieder, wenn nicht mal im Schlaf deine Ohren auftauchen."

„Ahja, was macht Ron hier?" fragte er weiter. Seine Stimme festigte sich langsam, aber er flüsterte immer noch.

„Ron will sich bei dir entschuldigen, er hat endlich eingesehen, dass es nicht hilft, auf stur zu stellen", antwortete Severus grinsend.

„Wirklich? Das ist schön", Harry lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich weiter in seine weichen Kissen. „Also macht es ihm nichts mehr aus, dass ich ein Halbelb bin und Erbe Gryffindor?"

Beide nickten.

Wieder lächelte Harry.

Serena fand, dass es ein komisches lächeln war, sie konnte daraus einfach nichts schließen.

Doch bevor sie sich weiter Sorgen machen konnte, streckte sich Ron und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Hi Har... Harry!? Du bist wach!?" Ron war aufgesprungen und weckte somit Ginny auf, welche ebenfalls die Augen öffnete.

„Harry, du bist wach?" sofort umarmte Ginny ihn und lachte fröhlich.

Severus und Serena lächelten und ließen die drei Jugendlichen alleine.

„Harry, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich war ein solcher Idiot, ich war einfach eingeschnappt und entsetzt. Es tut mir sooo leid, ich will alles wieder rückgängig machen, was ich je gesagt habe. Du bist doch mein Freund, hoffe ich zu mindest", seufzte Ron und hoffte dass Harry ihm vergab.

„Ron, du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass von dir zu hören, ich hatte allen ernstes geglaubt, du magst mich nicht mehr. Du warst doch mein erster und bester Freund. Ron, lass uns dass ganze einfach vergessen und vergeben", meinte Harry und lächelte schief. Ihn freute es unheimlich, dass sein Freund sich entschuldigte.

„Harry es tut mir so leid, was ich gesagt habe, ich habe verstanden, dass es unsinnig ist, so was zu sagen, ich hoffe du kannst mir das jemals verzeihen."

„Vergiss es einfach, es ist wieder alles normal, aber bitte reagier nie wieder so auf Sachen, welche ich dir versuche zu erklären. Ja?"

„Ich werd es versuchen, schließlich habe ich ein aufbrausendes Temperament. Ich kann nicht immer dafür Garantieren."

„Danke Ron, du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet", meinte Harry und lächelte.

„Schön das ihr euch endlich vertragt", ertönte die überhebliche Stimme Dracos.

„Draco?!" grinste Harry. Seine komischen Gefühle hatte er schnell vergessen.

„Wer sonst, der Drache persönlich. Dragon zu euren Diensten last Prinz!" lachte er, verbeugte sich demütig und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder.

„Lass das Draco, sonst wird Harry noch rot." Lachte nun auch Ginny, obwohl ihr im Kopf rumschwirrte, dass Draco gerade die Spitznamen preisgab.

Harry lächelte nur, wobei er bemerkte, dass Ron etwas grummelte.

„Unser Sonnenschein erwähnte du seiest wach, da musste ich doch mal vorbei schauen, ach und W.. Ron nichts zu danken!" grinste Draco, als Ron den Mund auf machte.

Sofort grummelte er „Hatte ich auch nicht vor Malfoy!"

Harry sah die beiden verwirrt an, was Ginny sofort bemerkte.

/Die beiden sind auf Kriegsfuss, dass wird sich nie ändern. Draco hat Ron eingebläut, dass du ein zu guter Freund bist um ihn weg zu geben, er hat Ron wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht. Aber die beiden mögen sich immer noch nicht/.

/Was redet ihr ohne mich Bitte schön?/ verblüfft sahen ihn beide an.

„Seit wann?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und vergas per Gedanken zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mit Blaise geübt und Ron lass es sein, ich heiße Draco!" während er Harry und Ginny antwortete, stritt er sich genüsslich mit Ron.

„Blaise?" fragte Harry verwirrt und erinnerte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen aus Slytherin, welchen die meisten übersahen. „Blaise Zabini?"

„Genau der und kein Anderer", ertönte es plötzlich von der Tür und kein anderer als der eben genannte trat ein.

Ron sah verduzt auf den zweiten Slytherin und vergas ganz gegen Draco zu rebellieren.

„Darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund Blaise Zabini. Er ist der einzige Slytherin, dem man Vertrauen kann", grinste Draco und machte Platz für Blaise.

„Danke für die Lorbeeren Draco, aber schließlich bin ich deshalb nach deiner Meinung mehr Ravenclaw als Slytherin!" Damit setzte er sich und winkte Ginny und Harry zu, dann auch Ron, welcher immer noch sprachlos da stand.

„Genau deshalb mag ich dich am meisten aus Slytherin. Ok, dass habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt oder?" fragte Draco und versuchte seine Zunge mit den Fingern sauber zu machen. „Ich werde weich. Harry, Ginny ihr habt einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich!"

Ginny konnte sich jetzt ein lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Pech, wenn man sich mit den Falschen abgibt was? Ron mach deinen Mund wieder zu. Und sag jetzt ja nichts Falsches"

Harry grinste, das bedeutete, dass er nun zwei neue Freunde hätte, falls Blaise wirklich nicht wie die anderen Slytherin wäre.

„Aber jetzt sag mal Blaise, wieso folgst du mir? Ich dachte du wolltest mit Pansy flirten?" „Lass mich doch mit der Pute in Frieden. Du weißt genau dass ich sie hasse. Ich bin dir gefolgt, weil du anscheinend von einem kontaktiert worden bist. Ich wollte einfach mal deine „Freunde" kennen lernen, schließlich verstand ich nicht so ganz, warum du auf einmal mit Po.. Harry befreundet warst. Und dann auch noch bei ihm schlafen wolltest. Hey was sollte ich gedacht haben." „Blaise sag mir jetzt bloß nicht das falsche ins Gesicht, denn dann kannst du fliegen lernen!" erwiderte Draco knurrend und zeigte spaßeshalber zum Fenster.

„Keine Panik Drace, ich bin dir gefügig." Dabei rollte er mit den Augen „Du bist sehr temperamentvoll. Hey Ron, kannst du ihn für mich abschaffen?"

Ron sah ihn perplex an und schnaupte dann. „Vergiss es!"

„Hey Drace..." „Nenn mich nicht Drace Zabini!" fauchte Draco, doch Blaise schien das nicht zu interessieren und machte einfach weiter „Das Ronnyspätzchen mag dich, sonst wollte er dich umbringen, aber jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr!"

Ginny grinste, als Blaise erschrocken aufsprang, weil Ron und Draco ihn mit Blicken erdolchten.

„Hey Ginny, Harry, könnt ihr Schlange und Löwe fern halten, die sehen bedrohlich aus!" dabei lachte er vergnügt und rannte mehr oder weniger jetzt vor den beiden weg.

„Die spinnen!" murmelte Ginny und wand sich wieder an Harry, welcher lächelte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Blaise so nett sein kann, auch wusste ich gar nicht, dass er nichts gegen uns hat?" „Ehrlich gesagt Ginny, ich wusste es auch nicht. Aber wie es scheint, haben wir jetzt zwei Slytherin als Freunde. Ob Hermine das verträgt?"

„Bestimmt, sie hat schon schlimmeres erlebt", grinste Ginny.

Wie auf Kommando betrat kein anderer als Hermine den Raum.

Hermine blieb erschrocken stehen, als sie in den Krankenflügel sah. Ron und Draco jagten beide Blaise Zabini hinterher, welcher immer wieder was von wegen, die beiden verstehen sich lachte.

Vorsichtig ging sie zu Harrys Bett, immer noch verwirrt auf die drei Kleinkinder achtend.

„Hermine, lass dich von diesen nicht stören. Die haben einen Streit, mehr oder weniger", grinste Ginny, worauf die angesprochene sich jetzt zu Harry und Ginny drehte.

„Harry, ich muss mich bei dir entschul..." bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Harry sie schon unterbrochen. „Vergeben und vergessen, ich habe es Ron schon gesagt, es ist egal, Hauptsache ihr seid nicht mehr wo anders als ich. Ich mag euch zu gern um euch wegen eines Streites aufzugeben."

Hermine lächelte. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum Draco jetzt eigentlich dein Freund ist? Und jetzt anscheinend auch noch Blaise?"

„Ganz einfach, ich weiß zwar nicht genau warum er so schnell zugestimmt hat, aber egal, ich wollte dass wir neu anfangen und er hat es akzeptiert, wir sind sozusagen Freunde geworden. Draco ist auch gar nicht so schlimm wie du denkst. Nach meiner Meinung hatte ich ihn anscheinend verletzt mit dem Freundschaftsablehnen. Er wollte einfach mein Freund sein. Außerdem wieso sollte ich das Patenkind meines Vaters hassen. Dad würde wahrscheinlich sonst was anstellen, wenn ich seinen Patensohn nicht akzeptieren würde. Blaise ist Dracos Freund anscheinend und da ist Blaise ihm gefolgt, ich weiß auch nicht genau, jedenfalls das Resultat ist. Anscheinend sind wir jetzt alle eine Art Freundeskreis. Mir gefällt es."

Hermine lächelte, sie hatte Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen.

„Also ich werde nichts gegen die beiden haben, solange sie uns nicht betrügen", grinste Hermine und lächelte.

Die drei Streithähne saßen nun erschöpft nach Atem ringend jeder auf einem anderen Bett, wobei Blaise immer wieder Bemerkungen wisperte.

„Zabini, du bist ein toter Mann, wenn ich dich erwische!" schnaufte Draco und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen

und Warnung

Die Woche verging schnell und tatsächlich wurden Blaise und Draco so richtige Freunde mit den vier Gryffindors. Harry ging es immer besser, aber er durfte von Poppy aus noch nicht aufstehen.

Die Eumel der ganzen, vertrugen sich auch.

Nur eins war besonders schlimm. Ron stritt sich immer wieder mit Blaise und Draco, und die anderen beiden stritten sich mit den jeweils anderen beiden. Wobei Blaise immer der Unruhestifter war und am Ende alle drei erschöpft irgendwo saßen und über den jeweils anderen moserten.

Das würde sich wohl nicht ändern.

Die restlichen Gryffindors und Slytherin hatten es verwirrt zur Kenntnis genommen, dass die beiden Slytherin jetzt mit den anderen befreundet waren.

Hermine brachte Harry alle Unterrichts Materialien, welche Harry natürlich durch ging, obwohl er sie konnte, Draco und Ginny erzählten vom Unterricht. Ron erzählte stolz, dass er tatsächlich für Harry die Quidditchmannschaft aufbauen konnte und Blaise erzählte von Draco und sich.

Serena und Severus fanden es schön, dass die sechs Jugendlichen sich so gut verstanden. Auch sie besuchten ihren Sohn häufig.

Blaise wurde tatsächlich alles erzählt und auch Ron und Hermine erfuhren von Harry, Ginny und Draco, dass diese Animagie waren und Gedankenlesen konnten.

Das Resultat war, das sich jetzt drei anstrengten selber Animagie zu werden und Gedankenlesen zu können, auch hatten sie Spitznamen bekommen Nun sahen die Spitznamen so aus:

Harry: last Prinz

Ginny: Sunshine

Draco: Dragon

Hermine: Whisker (es soll auf ihre Spürnase aufmerksam machen, da sie immer alles erklären konnte.)

Ron: Foxtail

Blaise: Crow von Krähe

Das Gedankenlesen klappte wunderbar, schon bald beherrschten die anderen drei die Kunst. Nur zwei konnten mit allen gleichzeitig kommunizieren und eine auf weite Entfernungen einen, der Rest übte fleißig daran.

Harry hatte es endlich inne seine Ohren zu tarnen und ließ das Tuch, welches er von Tiff wieder bekam, einfach weg.

Eigentlich saßen die 6 jeden Abend bei Harry und übten etwas. Poppy hatte es stillschweigend akzeptiert, so hoffte sie inständig, dass Harry mit solchen Freunden, nichts mehr passieren würde.

Fred und George hatten Harry auch besucht und ausgequetscht wegen der Karte und Harry hatte ihnen alles erklärt, dass er Wormtail gelöscht hätte, weil dieser seine Eltern verraten hatte usw.

Es war im Sinn alles Ruhig und niemand hatte mehr Sorgen. Aber für die Phönix Agenten war es zu ruhig!

...

Verwirrt sah er sich um, er war in einem schwarzen dunklen Raum, genauer gesagt einem Kerker. Langsam schritt er weiter und hörte wie jeder seiner Schritte widerhallte. Neugierig ging er weiter, dieses mal mit einem Schweigezauber auf seinen Füßen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme und er schlich sich näher.

Er landete in einem Raum, welcher nur von Kerzen erleuchtete wurde.

„Bring sie rein!" lautete der Befehl und er selber quetschte sich ganz nah an die Wand um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Ja ja ja Meister", stotterte sein Gegenüber und verließ schnellstmöglich den Raum.

Eine kühle Brise streifte seine Haare und kurz darauf ertönten Lackschuhe. Immer wieder ein Klack Klack Klack auf dem Stein Boden.

„Komm herein. Wie ich höre hast du einen interessanten Plan. Schilder mir doch die Ausführung", ertönte die zuckersüße Stimme, die Harry endlich als Voldemorts erkannte.

„Lord, mein Plan wird ihnen sicher gefallen. Der Clan der Vampire ist hinter mir. Die Cheasley Vampire haben die anderen Clans zusammengetrieben. Sie werden uns folgen. Nun zu meinem Plan. Ich will Harry Potter!"

Sofort ertönte ein widersprechendes Fauchen und Voldemort zog den Stab um die Frau die in Schwarz vor ihm stand zu bestrafen. Doch diese zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als der crucio sie traf.

„Sie können einen Vampir damit nicht schaden. Hören sie mir doch erst einmal zu Lord. Ich will Harry Potter haben, aber sie können ihn benutzen. Sie wissen sicher das Cheasleys dazu fähig sind sich Gatten zu machen, die alles machen werden, was wir wollen?" fragte die Frauenstimme weiter.

Harry schluckte und schritt etwas näher hin.

Voldemorts Finger bebten, aber er schien nachzudenken.

„Eure Fähigkeit ist mir wohl bekannt. Ihr wollt also Harry Potter zu euren Gatten machen? Wieso sollte ich darauf eingehen? Schließlich will ich ihn töten."

Eine Eiskalte Gänzehaut streifte seinen Rücken, aber er blieb mucksmäuschenstill.

„Ganz einfach, wenn Harry Potter mein Gatte ist, wird er meinen Befehlen ohne jegliche Hemmung folgen. Er würde sogar Töten, wenn ich es ihm befehle. Sie bekommen Harry Potter als Vernichtungswaffe, während ich ihn meinen Gatten nennen darf, er gehört mir. Ihr dürft ihn dann zum Sturz der Zaubererwelt benutzen. Glauben sie mir Lord, seine Fähigkeiten sind beeindruckend. Erbe Gryffindor und Elbenprinz, eine wahre Vernichtungswaffe wenn man weiß wie damit umgehen."

Ein kaltes Lachen ertönte, welches keinem außer Voldemort gehören konnte, denn nur dieser konnte so grausam lachen, dass es einem Fingernagel, welcher die Tafel hinabfuhr, ähnlich wurde.

Mir einem erstickten Luftschnappen, erwachte Harry aus seinem Traum und konnte nur schwer seine schnelle Atmung verhindern.

Die Vampire hatten sich also Voldemort angeschlossen.

Eiliger als nötig krabbelte er aus dem Bett, er musste Dumbledore das erzählen. Es war wichtig.

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass er nur im Pyjama unterwegs war, zwar einen feinen Pyjama, weil Serena und Severus ihm neue Sachen besorgt hatten, aber immer noch ein Pyjama, eilte er aus dem Krankenflügel, das Pochen seiner Feinen Blitznarbe ignorierend.

Ohne es zu wissen, hatte er seine Freunde mit dieser ungeplanten Flucht eine Illusion aufgehalten, weil er nicht wollte, dass diese ihm folgten.

Seit Chos Entführung ließen sie ihn nie allein, selbst im Krankenflügel in dem er noch immer lag, nur im Unterricht, war er von ihnen befreit. Doch ihn störte es nicht, so wurde ihm nie langweilig.

Er schlich leise und präzise die Gänge entlang, denn es war Mitternacht und es könnte jederzeit ein Lehrer oder ein Ordensmitglied, welche in der Nacht die Gänge bewachten, auftauchen.

In seiner Eile merkte er nicht, dass der Gargoyle vor Dumbledores Büro ohne ein Passwort aufging und freute sich ohne Probleme hoch zu kommen.

Eilig und unsicher blieb er jetzt vor der Tür stehen.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Dumbledore würde schlafen? Wieso hatte er nicht bis zur Morgenröte gewartet?

Er war drauf und dran wieder umzudrehen, als sich die Tür von selber öffnete und der gewünschte erschien.

„Was treibt dich so spät, oder so früh hier her Harry? Und mit was darf ich es beglücken, dich im Pyjama zu sehen?" lächelte Albus munter und mit seinem typischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry grinste, als er sich Albus genauer ansah, denn sein Schulleiter war genau wie er nicht gerade ausgehfertig angezogen. Der Schulleiter trug ein großes weißes Nachthemd, mit blassgelben Sternen drauf, mit rosa Häschenschuhen und einer dazu passenden Zipfelmütze.

„Professor, ich hatte gerade einen Traum von Voldemort. Er hat die Vampire auf seiner Seite", damit erzählte Harry seinen Traum dem Schulleiter und fand sich kurz darauf später auf einem der Sessel, in Dumbledores Büro, einen Zitronenbonbon lutschen.

„Die Vampire haben sich also Tom angeschlossen? Wir sollten schnellstmöglich den Orden zusammenrufen um diesen zu warnen. Wir müssen Ackery befragen, was mit den Vampiren, die er überzeugen wollte, passiert ist, oder was los ist. Harry nächsten Freitag werden wir eine Sitzung einberufen, es ist wichtig, dass alle erfahren, dass die Vampire nicht mehr unter uns sind. Komme am Freitag um 0:00 in die Große Halle, der Orden wird genau um diese Uhrzeit erscheinen."

Harry nickte, als ihm plötzlich was einfiel.

„Aber Professor, was ist mit den Schülern? Sie werden doch bemerken, wenn um Mitternacht ein paar Gestalten auftauchen und in die Große Halle gehen? Und was ich noch fragen wollte, sie meinten Hagrid müsste nach den Riesen schauen, wann wird er gehen und wird Charlie seine Stunden ersetzen?" Harrys Neugier überrannte ihn, er wollte unbedingt wissen, ob Charlie jetzt wirklich Lehrer wurde, oder ob das Gespräch von den Phönix Agenten im Wald nicht wahr wurde.

Dumbledore Lächelte bevor er über seine Brille hinweg Harry ansah.

„Du warst also der Lauscher bei der Lichtung? Und mit dir waren Virginia Weasley und Draco Malfoy? Ich bin wirklich überrascht. Meine Agenten die auf den Wald vor ein paar Wochen aufgepasst hatten, erzählten mir jemand wäre im Wald und hätte gelauscht. Sie erzählten etwas von Gedankenlesen und Gedankenversenden. Bin ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du deinen beiden Freunden den Wald zeigen wolltest und dann die Agenten entdeckt hast?"

Harry schluckte und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Entschuldigung Professor", nuschelte er. Daran hätte er denken müssen. Er hatte doch gar nichts über Charlie als Lehrer gewusst, er hatte doch nur gewusst, das Hagrid irgendwann zu den Riesen sollte.

Dumbledore lachte kurz. „Kinder. Ihr habt den Agenten einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, sie dachten irgendwelche Kleinkinder hätten Fähigkeiten wie Gedankenlesen und wären in der Lage sich vor Ordensmitgliedern, also ausgebildeten Zauberern zu verstecken. Sagt mir doch eins. Wie habt ihr es geschafft sie in die Irre zu führen? Und seit wann habt ihr die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu versenden?"

Harry wusste nicht ob er froh war, dass der Schulleiter das jetzt wusste, oder ob er sich schämen sollte.

„Na ja.." damit erzählte er die Nachtwanderung, sowohl dass Ginny und Draco ein Animagie waren, als auch dass sie Gedankenverschicken konnten und somit die Agenten ausgetrickst hatten.

Dumbledore grinste über das ganze Gesicht und schien wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten.

„Du hast die Stimme verstellt?" lachte er ungläubig und wusste nicht was sagen.

Harrys Gefühl verschwand langsam und er lachte mit. Er erzählte über das Eichhörnchen mit dem Stein und dem Wolf mit den Welpen.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Agenten werden von einfachen Teenagern ausgetrickst, wirklich gut."

Harry lächelte.

Als er fertig war mit dem Erzählen brannte ihm immer noch die Frage auf der Zunge.

„Und wann wird Hagrid nun zu den Riesen gehen? Und wer wird ihn denn ersetzen? Und was ist nun mit den Schülern? Kann da nicht passieren, dass eines aus versehen in die Halle kommt?"

Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist zu neugierig Harry, du wirst es heute erfahren, denn gestern ist Hagrid abgereist und heute Morgen wird der neue Lehrer erscheinen. Poppy wollte dich sowieso heute entlassen, da du wieder kerngesund bist und auch bei Kräften. Und die Schüler werden durch einen Verwirrungszauber abgehalten, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

Harry zog eine Schnute, er wollte wissen, ob Charlie der Ersatzlehrer wurde.

Dumbledore lachte kurz.

„Geh jetzt wieder ins Bett, ich denke, wenn du noch länger von deinen Freunden fernbleibst, könnten diese Aufwachen und Angst um dich haben."

Harry gab sich geschlagen und ging wieder in den Krankenflügel.

„Du darfst wirklich endlich raus? Kann ich kaum glauben", ertönte die spöttische Stimme Dracos.

Harry grinste. „Hast wohl Recht, sonst ist Poppy die, die mich extra lange behält."

„Harry, wie kann man sich nur mit diesem Drachen ohne Probleme unterhalten?" jammerte Ron scherzhaft.

„Foxtail, er ist eben einer, der mit jedem reden kann. Vermutlich redet er sogar den Lord nieder. Genau, dass ist es", Blaise sah so aus, als hätte er einen Geistesblitz bekommen. „unser last Prinz ist deshalb entkommen, weil er den Lord zusammengeredet hatte und dieser das Geplapper nicht mehr ertragen konnte."

Ron zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sah Blaise verächtlich an.

Harry grinste, während Ginny, welche neben ihm lief, sich an seinen Arm schmiegte.

Hermine ging hinter der Bande her, ein interessantes Buch in der Hand und lernend.

Die meisten Schüler wussten nicht was sagen, als sie die Bande sahen, denn bis jetzt hatten sie nur Gerüchte gehört, aber nie Beweise. Sie hatten zwar etwas in der Art gewusst, dass Draco und Blaise jeden Tag zu Harry in den Krankenflügel ging, aber sicher waren sie sich nicht.

„Also ehrlich, wenn man euch so sieht, muss man sich was denken", ertönte es plötzlich rechts von ihnen und bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte unter den Füßen der Sechs Schüler eine Eisplatte auf.

Harry grinste hinterhältig und lief mit Ginny normal weiter, während die anderen vier verzweifelt versuchten nicht hinzuknallen.

„Harry, du bist ein Spielverderber", fauchte nun der, der für den Zauber zuständig war und kam mit seinem Bruder aus der Ecke.

„Tja Twins, einen Marauder könnt ihr nicht so einfach aufs Eis legen", grinste Harry und zauberte nun seinerseits Leim unter die Füße der Zwillinge.

Beide hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Fred, George, wenn ich euch kriege, verfluche ich euch!" schimpfte Ron und versuchte verzweifelt auf den Beinen zu bleiben, genau wie Draco und Blaise. Alle drei versuchten sich an den jeweils anderen fest zu halten, was dazu führte, dass alle drei auf den Po landeten.

„Hast du das gehört Fred? Unser armer Bruder will uns verfluchen?" grinste George.

„Ja hab ich gehört, aber George, wir sollten uns um den letzen der Marauder kümmern, wer weiß vielleicht macht er seinem Vater Konkurrenz?"

Harry sah die beiden interessiert an, genau wie Ginny, welche ungehalten kicherte.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht mit Harry anlegen", meinte die jüngste der Truppe und küsste ihren Freund auf die Wange.

Diese färbten sich kurz drauf rot, weil es immer noch ungewohnt war, von Ginny geküsst zu werden.

„Hey Brüderchen, der Struwwelpeter verführt unsere Schwester, zeigen wir ihm, wer die Brüder dieses bezaubernden Wesens sind", rief George und wollte kurz darauf auf Harry

losgehen um diesen durchzukitzeln.

Mit entsetzen in den blauen Augen, flog er hin, genau in den Leim.

Fred half ihm sofort, wodurch der Leim zwischen beiden pappte.

Ginny und Harry kicherten, während Hermine endlich den Zauber des Eises am Boden löste. Sie fand es lästig fast hinzufliegen.

Die drei Jungs, welche sich vorhin noch jeder an dem anderen absichern wollten, ließen sich angeekelt los und fingen an sich anzugiften.

„Brüderchen er hat uns ausgetrickst, wir haben nicht aufgepasst, dass er etwas gezaubert hatte", meinte Fred, welcher jetzt mit George zusammen klebte.

„Whisker, wollen wir gehen? Dragon, Foxtail, Crow, hört auf zu streiten, dass geht allmählich auf die Nerven, hört auf euch andauernd anzugiften. Sunshine wollen wir?" fragte Harry an die vier Fünftklässler und die eine Viertklässlerin gewandt und wollte mit Ginny weiter Richtung Große Halle gehen.

„Harry, lass und hier nicht stehen, deine Zauber sind immer so langwidrig. Wie kriegen wir den Leim weg?" rief George, welcher immer noch verzweifelt versuchte von seinem Bruder und dem Leim weg zu kommen.

Hermine folgte Harry und Ginny. Ron, Blaise und Draco drehten sich jeder einer anderen Himmelsrichtung zu und schritten Harry nach.

„Harry lass uns hier nicht stehen", flehte nun Fred, weil er nicht mal mehr an seinen Stab kam.

„Passt auf mit wem ihr euch das nächste mal anlegt", meinte Harry und ließ einen Großen Eimer Wasser Erscheinen, den er über die Twins goss.

„Und merkt euch eins, Wasser löst den Leim", grinste Harry und schritt dann mit Ginny von dannen.

Seit die Zwillinge wussten, wer die Marauders waren, musste Harry seine Haut retten und beweisen, dass er es würdig war ein Nachfahre der Marauders zu sein, denn die Zwillinge forderten ihn immer heraus.

Harry fand es witzig, denn selbst im Krankenflügel entstanden Streiche zwischen ihnen dreien und den verschiedensten Opfern, welche meist aus Harrys Freunden bestanden.

Er hatte schnell Witzflüche gelernt zur Gegenwehr und Ginny hatte ihm gern geholfen.

Hermine fand das nicht richtig und die anderen drei Jungs waren viel zu beschäftigt mit Streiten, als mit dem was Harry plante.

(bekannter) Lehrer

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle und verabschiedeten sich von einander, selbst Ron, von Draco und Blaise, zwar auf ihre Art aber immer noch verabschiedend.

„Das nächste mal erwisch ich euch, dass könnt ihr mir glauben", schimpfte Ron und ging dann wie Hermine, Ginny und Harry zum Gryffindortisch.

„Ron, kannst du dich nicht endlich mal abfinden, dass sie unsere Freunde sind?" fragte Ginny, als Ron sich extra auf die andere Seite des Tisches setzte um Blaise und Draco im Auge zu behalten.

Harry grinste. „Lass ihn doch Sunshine, im inneren mögen sie sich und streiten sich nur deswegen um mehr Anreiz zu haben."

Ginny grinste. „Vielleicht hast du recht", meinte sie und tat sich und Harry etwas auf den Teller.

„Gin, ich kann mir selber etwas auf den Teller legen", seufzte Harry, als er den voll gehäuften Teller sah, den Ginny ihm gemacht hatte.

„Das krieg ich doch nie runter."

„Harry, Ginny hat vollkommen Recht mit dem was sie da macht, du bist viel zu dünn", mischte sich nun Hermine ein, welche sich neben Ron gesetzt und ihr Buch eingesteckt hatte.

„Ich kam nun mal nicht dazu, außerdem kann ich so viel nicht essen", meinte Harry und füllte seine Gabel mit kleinen Stücken.

Ginny grinste und tat es ihm gleich.

Das Frühstück verging zäh und Harry musste wegen dem Mädchen den ganzen Teller in sich hinein stopfen.

„Gin, ich kann nicht mehr", meinte er und verweigerte die Gabel von Ginny, welche tatsächlich angefangen hatte Harry zu füttern.

„Die drei Gabeln bekommst du jetzt noch rein", meinte Ginny und steckte die vollgehäufte Gabel in Harrys Mund.

Ron grinste, während Hermine zufrieden nickte.

Nach dem Harry endlich den letzten Bissen mit Müh und Not unten hatte, erklang ein aufklingen des Glases.

Verwirrt blickten die vier Schüler und die restliche Halle zum Tisch und nur Harry wusste, was jetzt kommen musste.

„Meine Lieben Schüler es tut mir leid ihnen mit zuteilen, das Hagrid für ein paar Wochen verhindert ist, er musste aus Schulgründen nach Frankreich reisen, demnach ist sein Unterricht unbewacht." Viele Schüler begannen lauthals zu Jubeln, doch das Glas des Professors ließ sie wieder verstummen.

„Doch haben wir natürlich für einen Ersatz gesorgt. Ihr werdet einen Ersatzlehrer bekommen, welcher so lange da ist, bis Hagrid wieder kommt. Darf ich euren Ersatzlehrer vorstellen? Mr. Charlie Weasley."

Nichts ertönte, als die Tür aufging, denn alle Blicke lagen auf Ron, Ginny, Fred, George und Charlie, welcher lächelte.

Endlich fasste sich jemand ein Herz, welcher kein anderer als Harry war, und begann zu applaudieren.

Die Weasleys stimmten sofort mit ein und ein lautest Applaus ertönte für den Neuen PMG Lehrer.

Charlie grinste seine Geschwister an und setzt sich dann an den Lehrertisch.

Harry hörte wegen seinen feinen Ohren, sofort die Schwärmereien der Mädchen und grinste. Seit er nicht mehr frei war, suchten sich die Mädchen neue Jungs zum Anhimmeln. Zwar verirrten sich noch immer Mädchen zu ihm und fragten, ob er nicht lieber mit ihr zum Ball ginge, als mit Ginny, aber diese stieß Harry immer auf eine sanfte Art ab.

Harry lächelte Charlie kurz zu und grinste dann.

„Wollen wir nicht langsam zum Unterricht?" fragte Hermine, als sie kurz auf ihre Uhr blickte.

Harry stellte fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Der Unterricht würde gleich beginnen.

„Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Unterricht ja Sunshine?" fragte Harry und stand genau wie Ginny, Hermine und Ron auf.

„Ok. Man ich beneide euch, ihr habt jetzt gleich PMG, ich wünschte wir hätten jetzt PMG. Bin ja schon gespannt, wie Charlie so ist", meinte sie, bevor sie sich mit einem Kuss bei Harry verabschiedete und ging.

Harrys Wangen färbten sich kurz rot, bevor auch er mit Ron und Hermine ging.

Während des Weges zu Hagrids Hütte gabelten die drei Draco und Blaise auf, welche genau so gespannt waren wie das Trio, auf Charlies Unterricht.

„Hey Foxtail, ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Bruder lehren kann? Kommt er überhaupt mit Teenagern klar?" stichelte Draco und grinste Ron an.

„Bestimmt Drace, schließlich hängt er mit deinen Artgenossen zusammen", grinste Blaise hinterhältig und rannte schon mal im vor aus los um Draco zu entwischen.

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und schaute Hermine über die Schulter, weil diese wieder ihr Buch ausgepackt hatte.

„Das ist doch der neue Schutzzauber? Den wir in VgddK lernen müssen? Den hat mir meine Mum schon beigebracht. Geht eigentlich ganz einfach", meinte er lächelnd.

„Wirklich? Ich habe ihn noch nicht probiert, diese Erklärung erscheint mir sehr kompliziert. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es kann an dieser Bewegung etwas nicht stimmen", meinte Hermine nachdenklich und las den selben Abschnitt nochmals.

„Du musst einfach das auslassen, den Zauber sagen und mit dem Zauberstab einen Kreis bilden", erklärte Harry und fingerte im Buch rum.

„Du meinst also hmm... Ohhh, das könnte wirklich klappen. Hat dir das Serena erklärt?" fragte Hermine erstaunt und dankend zugleich. Sie hatte schon längst gemerkt, dass Harry im Wissen über ihr stand. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie Harry es geschafft hatte so viel in so kurzer Zeit zu lernen, aber sie wusste, dass Harry schon längst mehr konnte als alle Fünftklässler. Vielleicht sogar schon mehr als alle zusammen.

„Serena hat es mir tatsächlich erklärt, aber sie hatte erst die Theorie aus dem Buch. Ich weiß nicht, ich hab es einfach anders gemacht und es hat geklappt. Dieser Schild kann auf verschiedene Arten heraufbeschworen werden. Du kannst die komplizierte Art nehmen, in dem du den längeren Spruch aufsagst, dir das Bild des Schildes vorstellst dann komplexe Bewegungen, welche genau stimmen müssen nachführst, oder du kannst einfach den kleinen Spruch sagen, mit dem Zauberstab gleich das Bild darstellen und es heraufbeschwören."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und ließ sich die beiden Varianten durch den Kopf gehen.

Zu fünft kamen sie bei Hagrids Hütte zum Stehen. Schon mehrere Schüler standen still und erwartungsvoll an dem Zaun zum Gemüsebeet, als sie sich dazu gesellten.

„Beschützt mich vor diesen beiden Streithähnen", meinte Blaise plötzlich und flüchtete hinter Harry.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, genau wie Hermine, beide schienen dasselbe zu denken, oder mehr sie dachten das selbe.

/Spinner die drei/ sandte Hermine Harry entgegen, was dieser mit einem /Du hast recht/ erwiderte.

Beide lächelten sich an.

„Wenn du nicht schon mit Ginny gehen würdest, könnte man meinen, du gehst mit Hermine", ertönte Dracos Stimme, welcher sich kurz aus dem Streit abgekapselt hatte.

„Wir sind nur Freunde", meinten Hermine und Harry fast gleichzeitig, wobei Hermine noch murmelt, dass sie nur Ron liebe.

„Ha jetzt hab ich dich", meinte Ron plötzlich und streckte triumphierend seinen Zauberstab in Dracos Rücken.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und holte dann langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Bevor aber noch etwas passieren konnte, ertönte ein „Guten Morgen Schüler."

Ron ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab verschwinden und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Harry und Hermine wandten sich sofort Charlie zu, welcher zu den Schülern kam.

Beide waren auf den Unterricht gespannt, genau wie die restlichen Schüler.

„Also gut, wie ihr sicher bereits wisst, bin ich der Ersatzlehrer für Rubeus Hagrid. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie lange er wegbleibt, aber ich denke, ein, zwei Wochen wird es schon dauern.

Wie ich sehe, habt ihr bereits eure Eumel", fing Charlie an und lehnte sich an den Zaun, weshalb ein paar Mädchen aufseufzten.

Harry grinste und sah zu Kasimir, welcher interessiert auf seiner Schulter saß und mit zuhörte.

Lex saß auf Rons Hut, er hatte sich schon längst mit Ron vertragen, genau wie Xochil, welche in Hermines Brustasche nach außen sah. Zadok schaute aus Dracos Umhangstasche hervor, Xenon Blaises Eumel schlief zufrieden in dessen Tasche und die Eumel der anderen Schüler waren auch überall zu sehen.

„Dann werden wir im Stoff weiter gehen. Kann mir einer sagen, was ihr bereits in diesem Jahr behandelt habt?" fragte Charlie freundlich in die Runde.

Hermines Hand schoss sofort nach oben, aber auch Harrys, Dracos, Blaise und ein paar der Mädchen.

Ron schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf, er wusste zwar genau, was sie durch gemacht hatten, aber Harry war für ihn viel zu strebsam geworden.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir mal dich", damit zeigte er auf Blaise, welcher dann grinste.

„Also, wir hatten ganz am Anfang Unterricht über die Eumel und dann hatten wir Unterricht über den Kraken im See. Wir sollten ihn Füttern und abzeichnen, sowie Bürsten und Säubern. Sonst hatten wir nichts mehr."

Viele Mädchen verzogen das Gesicht, als sie daran dachten, wie eklig dann der Fischgeruch war.

Charlie nickte. „Das heißt, wir können mit einem neuen Thema anfangen?"

Hermine nickte, genau wie ein paar andere.

„Was würdet ihr am liebsten aus dem Buch wählen?" fragte er dann in die Runde.

Viele sahen ratlos aus, weil sie entweder sich nicht entscheiden konnten, oder einfach das Buch nicht gelesen hatten.

Dieses mal mussten selbst Draco und Blaise passen.

Nur Harry und Hermine hoben die Hand, was die beiden kurz kichern ließ.

/Sie schauen überhaupt nicht ins Buch, ich wette mit dir, keiner weiß was als nächster angesagt wäre/ sandte Hermine an Harry, welcher zustimmend nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass er letztes Jahr bestimmt auch mit den anderen mit gegangen wäre, nämlich nichts wissend.

Charlie hob verblüfft die Augenbraue.

„Habt ihr anderen nicht einmal ins Buch reingeschaut? Oder könnt ihr euch nicht entscheiden?" fragte er lächelnd.

Die paar Mädchen, welche mit im Unterricht waren, wurden Rot und blickten auf den Boden, während die Jungs Engelhaft in die Luft blickten oder den Boden sehr interessant fanden.

Charlie fing an zu lachten, bevor er dann Hermine aufrief.

„Mrs. Granger, was würden sie vorschlagen?" fragte er und beide, Harry und Hermine senkten die Hand.

„Ich wäre sehr interessiert an Pegasus, den Löwengreif oder Metamorphen."

Harry nickte zustimmend, genau diese drei Arten hätte er auch gewollt. Denn auf Guhle oder Schleimmonster konnte er verzichten.

„Aha", meinte Charlie nachdenklich.

„Die drei Also, wie wär ´s? Wir fangen mit Metamorphen an?"

Hermine nickte begeistert, sie wusste jetzt schon dass Charlie besser als Hagrid war, obwohl sie das nie sagen würde.

„Wer kann mit sagen was ein Metamorph ist?" fragte Charlie in die Runde.

Wieder flogen zwei Hände in die Luft.

/Harry ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, du bist ein Streber geworden/ jammerte Ron in Gedanken zu Harry.

Dieser wurde dadurch abgelenkt, weil er sich verblüfft zu Ron wand.

„Wie wäre es mit dir Mr. Potter?" fragte Charlie und unterbrach dadurch Harrys Gedankengänge.

„Äh ja, Metamorphen sind Kreaturen, welche sich je nach Begebenheit verwandeln. Wenn sie in Gefahr sind, verwandeln sie sich Automatisch in das Tier, vor dem der Gegner angst hat um sich zu schützen. Sie haben aber keine der Fähigkeiten, die dieses Tier sonst hätte. Metamorphen sind genau so schwach wie eh und je.

Falls ein Mensch auftaucht, welcher ihnen nicht schlecht gesinnt ist, verwandeln sie sich in das Wunschtier des Menschen, um diesen zu beeindrucken. Noch keiner hat die richtige Form eines Metamorphen gesehen, weil sie sich nur wenn sie allein sind, in sich verwandeln.

Sie sind sehr schwer zu fangen, da man sie nicht sehr gut von normalen Tieren unterscheiden kann, der einzige Unterschied ist. Metamorphen ahmen zwar die Bewegungen und Handlungen der Tiere nach, aber falls es ein magisches Tier ist, können sie deren Kräfte nicht verwenden, dass einzige was sie können, ist wenn sie ein Flugtier werden, dass sie Fliegen können, oder Rennen, falls sie ein Säugetier werden. Auch sind sie wesentlich schwächer als alle Tiere. Sie würden nach einem starken Schlag schon am Boden liegen."

Charlie nickte anerkennend und Hermine seufzte, weil sie nichts hinzufügen konnte, während Ron immer wieder in Harrys Gedanken Streber sang.

„Wer kann mir sagen, was diese Metamorphen fressen?" Dieses mal meldeten sich nicht mal Harry und Hermine und Rons Singsang hörte auf.

Charlie lächelte „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass dies jemand weiß. Metamorphen essen Freude. Sie sind nicht wie Dementoren, welche glückliche Ereignisse aufsaugen, nein Metamorphen speisen von der Freude seines Gegenüber, aber nicht indem sie es verschwinden lassen, nein sie freut es, dass sich jemand freut über ihr Aussehen."

Harry hob etwas zögernd die Hand, da er nicht wusste, ob er dies fragen sollte.

„Ja. Mr. Potter?" fragte Charlie und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

„Können Metamorphen verhungern? Ich meine, was ist, wenn sie keinen finden, der Freude empfindet?"

Charlie schien nachdenklich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Entweder sie suchen sich jemanden, der sie sättigt, oder sie brauchen nicht so viel zu fressen, oder sie sterben."

Harry nickte.

„Na ja, ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet gern Metamorphen sehen?" fragte Charlie dann salomonisch und lächelte in die Runde.

Die Mädchen bekamen bei diesem Lächeln sofort große Augen und schmolzen fast dahin.

„Sie haben Metamorphen gefunden?" fragte Hermine begeistert und Harry konnte ihr nur beipflichten, da er sehr gespannt auf solche Wesen war.

„Ganz recht, ich werde sie kurz holen, Mr. Potter könnten sie mir kurz helfen?" meinte Charlie und ging zum Eingang von Hagrids Hütte.

Harry ging ihm nach in die Hütte.

Als sie beide hinter der Tür verschwanden, begann Charlie zu sprechen.

„Ich hab gehört, du hast noch mehr Geheimnisse als die, dass du ein Snape bist?" fragte Charlie kurz angebunden.

Harry schluckte, er wusste genau, was Charlie von Elben hielt, er mochte nicht, dass einer, der für ihn wie ein Bruder war, ihn hasste.

„Keine Angst Kleiner, ich weiß schon von Mum, dass du ein Halbelb bist. Ich bin schon längst über Sunflow hinweg, ich habe nichts gegen sie", tröstete Charlie den Schwarzhaarigen, als er dessen Angst war nahm. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es stimmt?" fragte Charlie sanft und ging zu Hagrids Tisch, auf dem zwei große Kisten standen.

„Äh, ja, ich bin ein Halbelb", meinte Harry und legte seine Tarnung ab, so dass man seine spitzen Ohren sah.

Charlie drehte sich zu Harry und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Du, ich mein, äh. Du bist ein Elben Prinz?" fragte Charlie schockiert.

Harry hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Woher?"

Harry war sehr verwirrt, Tiff hatte ihn darüber noch nichts gelehrt, so wusste er immer noch nicht, wie man sah, dass man Adlig war.

„Deine Ohren und deine Stirn sagen, dass du ein Elben Prinz bist?" Charlie war genau so verblüfft, wie Harry verwirrt.

„Was hat das mit meiner Stirn zutun? Ich weiß von meiner Mum, dass ich ein Elben Prinz bin, aber ich habe noch nicht von Tiff gelernt, wie man diese von anderen Elben unterscheiden kann."

„Du hast eine Lehrerin für die Elben?" fragte Charlie verwirrt, ohne auf die Erste Frage einzugehen.

„Ja, sie sitzt sogar mit im Unterricht. Es ist Tiffany Elswood, sie bringt mir einiges bei, von der Elbenkultur usw."

Charlie nickte.

„Können wir später etwas sprechen? Denn ich denke die Schüler warten?"

Harry nickte, tarnte seine Ohren ohne eine Bewegung und half Charlie mit der zweiten Kiste.

„Ist das nicht Tierquälerei, sie in eine so kleine Kiste zu stopfen?" fragte Harry, als er die 30 mal 30 große Kiste hoch hob.

„Nein, Metamorphen passen sich an, dass heißt, jetzt könnten sie Flubberwürmer sein, damit sie genügend Platz haben", lächelte Charlie und grinste.

Gemeinsam gingen sie mit zwei Kisten wieder zu den Anderen.

/Und was hat mein Bruder mit dir geredet?/ fragte Ron sofort in Gedanken neugierig.

Harry grinste ihn mysteriös an und stellte die Kiste neben Charlie ab.

„Gut, hier sind mehrere Metamorphen versammelt. Immer nur einer kommt vor und ich werde ihm einen Hamster in die Hand drücken. Ihr geht sofort an ein Freies Plätzchen und wartet ab, in was sich der Metamorph verwandelt."

Alle Schüler nickten begeistert.

„Also Harry, da du gleich hier vorne bist, fängst du an. Ihr stellt euch alle nach der Reihe auf. Falls der Metamorph sich in ein Tier verwandelt, dass euch Angst bereitet, heißt das, er hat angst vor euch und will sich beschützen. Versucht Vertrauen aufzubauen und wenn das nicht klappt, ruft mich. Also Harry tritt vor"

Harry nickte und trat vor die Kiste.

Charlie öffnete die Kiste und nahm sich ein Tier heraus, welches Tatsächlich ein Hamster war.

Er reichte den gescheckten, schwarz weißen Hamster Harry, welcher ihn in die Hand nahm und an eine freie Fläche zuging, wo er ihn absetzte und sich nieder ließ.

Der Metamorph sah ihn blinzelnd an, bevor er sich verwandelte.

Harry lächelte traurig, als das Wesen sich in einen stolzen Hirsch verwandelte. Doch der Hirsch war anders, es war kein gewöhnlicher Hirsch, sonder die genaue Abbildung seines Vaters in der Gestalt von Prongs.

Er sah genau so aus wie James. Seine strubbelige Stirnfrisur, braune bis schwarze Augen und ein wunderschönes dunkles Fell. Harry wusste es genau, denn er hatte es auf Bilder gesehen, wie sein Dad als Animagie aussah, genau wie Sirius, Remus und Peter, wobei Peter nicht so schwer war, schließlich kannte er diesen die ganzen Jahre als Krätze.

Kasimir schnurrte aufgeregt und flatterte zum Rücken des Hirsches, währen Harry traurig lächelnd auf das Wesen vor sich sah.

Das Wesen stupste mit seiner Schnauze Harrys Wange und gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich.

Harry strich mit seiner Hand sanft und vorsichtig über die Schnauze des Hirsches.

Der Hirsch drehte den Kopf schief und verwandelte sich.

Vor Harry stand jetzt ein schwarzer Grimmähnlicher Hund, mit schwarzblauen Augen.

Harry schluckte die Tränen die aufkamen runter und lächelte immer noch das Wesen vor sich an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf „So kannst du keine Freude bei mir herauf beschwören, denn du bist nicht sie", meinte er schwach und traurig.

Der Hund winselte und legte sich mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Knie.

Harry strich vorsichtig und sanft durch die Haare des schwarzen Hundes, welcher genau wie Sirius aussah.

Kasimir tapste auf dem Rücken des Tieres herum, aber Harry konnte schwören, dass sein kleiner Freund wässrige Augen hatte.

„Harr... Oh mein Gott?" ertönte Hermines Stimme relativ hoch. Sie setzte sich sofort neben Harry und sah diesen tröstend an.

Harry liefen kleine Tränen über die Wange, während er weiter den Hund streichelte.

Ihr Metamorph hatte sich in einen Schmetterling verwandelt der um sie herum flog.

„Bitte Hermine, lass" meinte Harry traurig und strich weiter gedankenverloren durch die Haare des Hundes.

„Oh Harry. Es tut mir so leid", meinte Hermine sanft, aber Harry hörte sofort, dass auch sie die Tränen zurück halten musste beim Abbild des Hundes.

Hermines Metamorph flatterte jetzt vor deren Augen um sie wieder Glücklich zu machen, aber Hermine konnte nicht glücklich sein, während Harry bei dem Hund saß, der starb wegen Voldemorts Truppen.

„Ist das Sirius?" fragte plötzlich Ron, welcher zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Er sah bestürzt auf Harry, welcher gedankenverloren und leise Tränen vergießend den Hund vor sich streichelte

„Hermine komm", meinte Ron leise und zog sie weg von Harry, welcher sie sowieso nicht richtig beachtete. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, nicht jetzt."

Hermine sah Ron verblüfft an, sie hatte nie gewusst, dass Ron so einfühlsam sein konnte, außer wenn es um sie ging.

Sie nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem anderen Platz und ließen Harry mit dem Hund in Frieden.

Draco und Blaise sahen diesem Treiben verwirrt zu. Wie Harry gedankenverloren den Hund streichelte und Kasimir heulend seine Finger in den Haaren des Metamorph festkrallte. Sie verstanden nicht, warum Harry dieser Hund außer Kontrolle brachte und warum Hermine und Ron von ihm weg gingen.

/Dragon komm mit Crow dann hier her, lasst last Prinz in Ruhe. Er hört sowieso nicht was um sich herum geschieht/ ertöne bald Hermines Stimme in Dracos Gedanken.

Draco sah fragend zu Hermine, um der ein kleiner Schmetterling flog. Dann sah er zu Ron, vor dem ein kleiner Babylöwe tollte.

/Was ist mit last Prinz?/ fragte er an Hermine gewandt und sah sie fragend an.

/Später, teil Crow jetzt mit, dass ihr last Prinz in Ruhe lasst/ meinte sie und wandte sich jetzt dem Schmetterling zu.

Draco teilte Blaise das eben erfahrene mit und beide gingen, als sie ihre Metamorphenhamster hatten zu Ron und Hermine.

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Blaise als er sich mit Draco zu den beiden setzte.

Hermine seufzte „Seht ihr den Hund? Das ist Sirius Animagie Gestalt. Sirius war doch Harrys Pate. Er wurde doch in den Sommerferien von Vo- Voldemort ermordet. Harry vermisst Sirius unheimlich, auch wenn er jetzt Serena und Severus hat. Remus ist nur halb so oft anwesend wie Sirius es war und dass will schon was heißen, denn Harry hat Sirius nicht oft gesehen", erklärte Hermine.

Draco stand kurzerhand auf. „Dann müssen wir ihn doch trösten!" meinte er bestimmt wurde aber von Ron augenblicklich wieder auf den Boden geholt.

„Draco lass es. Harry will jetzt ganz bestimmt seine Ruhe. Er kommt schon von selber, wenn er wieder bereit ist. Jetzt lass ihn. Er braucht etwas Zeit."

Draco, Hermine und Blaise sahen ihn verblüfft an. Ron hatte das erste Mal Draco nicht angemault und war mitfühlend zugleich.

„Jetzt zeigt mal was eure Metamorphen werden", wechselte Ron das Thema und zeigte auf die beiden Metamorphhamster.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ron hatte einfach das Thema gewechselt.

Er lächelte und sah dann das Wesen an, welches sich augenblicklich in ein Frettchen verwandelte.

Ron kicherte, als er das Tier sah.

Blaise tat es Draco gleich und vor ihm stand gleich darauf ein kleiner schwarzer Vogel, welcher anfing zu trällern.

Alle vier grinsten, als Blaise daraufhin rot wurde.

Harry streichelte immer noch das Tier vor sich und sprach leise auf ihn ein.

Er wusste genau, dass dieses Tier nicht Sirius war, aber es tat gut ihn real zu sehen und anfassen zu können.

„Du bist genau so weich wie Sirius. Sag, warum verwandelst du dich in gerade diese beiden Tiere? Wenn du doch weißt dass sie mich mehr traurig stimmen, als fröhlich?"

Der Hund drehte den Kopf nur schief und verwandelte sich wieder.

Harry wich überrascht zurück, als vor ihm ein Werwolf saß. Der Wolf sah ihn freundlich funkelnd an und stupsten mit seiner Schnauze Harrys Wange an. Der Wolf sah genau so aus wie Remus, wenn er mit seinem Dad und Sirius zusammen war. Seine Augen waren weder Tollwütig noch sah er gefährlich aus.

„Jetzt versucht du es mit Remus?" lächelte Harry und strich dem Wolf durch das Fell.

Wieder drehte der Metamorph seinen Kopf schief und verwandelte sich Augenblicklich in einen Hippogreif.

„Seidenschnabel?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

An ihn hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Der Metamorphhippogreif stand aufrecht vor Harry und drehte dann seinen Rücken zu Harry.

Kasimir saß zwischen den Flügeln des Greifs und sah genau so verwirrt wie Harry aus.

„Was willst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt, als der Hippogreif niederkniete und seine Flügel beiseite schob.

Der Hippogreif der Seidenschnabel so ähnlich sah, deutete mit seinem Kopf auf seinen Rücken.

„Ich soll mich drauf setzen? Warum?"

/mach es einfach!/ ertönte Hermines Stimme plötzlich in seinen Gedanken.

Harry drehte sich verblüfft um.

Nur Hermine sah ihn an. /Setz dich drauf, ich denke er will dir helfen. Er will dich an unseren Flug erinnern mit Sirius./ Ihre Stimme hörte sich weinend an, aber äußerlich war sie mehr als gefasst.

Harry lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann auf den Hippogreif, welcher jetzt wieder aufstand.

Harry hielt sich am Hals des Tieres fest und sofort überströmten ihn Erinnerungen an seinen ersten Flug auf Seidenschnabel.

Charlie sah verblüfft dem Treiben zu. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der Metamorph sich immer in die falschen Tier bei Harry verwandelte. Statt dass Harry glücklich wurde, wurde er traurig.

Er hatte noch nie gesehen, das ein Metamorph sich bei einer Person mehrmals verwandelte.

Erschrocken sah er dann auf den Hippogreif, auf dem sich Harry nach kurzem zögern setzte.

Der Hippogreif ähnelte dem von Lupin sehr stark.

„Dann zeig mir mal, ob du mir helfen kannst, wie Hermine sagt. Flieg los Bitte", meinte Harry leise und setzte sich jetzt richtig hin.

Kasimir flatterte zu Harry, um sich bei diesem fest zu halten.

Harry achtete nicht einmal darauf, dass die Schüler oder sonst wer ihn sehen könnte, er war fest entschlossen dem Metamorphen eine Chance zu geben. Was auch immer er vorhatte.

Der Metamorph gab einen schreienden Laut von sich und flatterte dann los.

Mit ein bisschen Anlauf flog er dann in die Höhe und war in Kürzester Zeit hoch über den Wolken.

Harry fühlte sich unbewusst fröhlich, als er den Wind durch seine Haare wehen spürte. Es war schön auf Seidenschnabel, bzw. dem Metamorphen zu fliegen.

Er erinnerte sich unweigerlich an sein drittes Jahr. Er hatte Angst auf Seidenschnabel zu fliegen und war relativ ungeschickt. Er wollte den Vogel nie wieder fliegen, weil es ein ganz komisches Gefühl war nicht lenken zu können. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr wollte, war er noch ein weiteres Mal auf Seidenschnabel geflogen, nämlich um Sirius von den Klauen der Dementoren zu befreien. Er hatte es sehr genossen mit Hermine und Sirius auf Seidenschnabel zu reiten.

„Flieg weiter!" meinte Harry und sah über ganz Hogwarts.

Der Metamorph zwitscherte glücklich und flog an den Türmen und Dächern Hogwarts entlang.

Harry lächelte, ihm gefiel es. Hermine hatte Recht, er sollte sich an Sirius erinnern, aber nicht so. Er musste an die schönen Dinge in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben denken.

War der Flug nicht ein tolles Abenteuer mit ihm und Sirius?

Doch war es. Sirius hat gelacht und gejubelt, als er auf Seidenschnabel flog. Er war frei gewesen, hatte seinen Patensohn von seiner Unschuld beweisen können und konnte hier über den Wolken Askaban endlich vergessen, weil die Dementoren nicht fliegen konnten.

Harry lachte und lehnte sich raus.

Ja Sirius wollte nicht dass er an traurige Zeiten dachte, sondern an die glücklichen Momente ihres gemeinsamen Lebens.

Der Metamorph schrie laut auf und flog gen See, auf dem er Kreise flog und seine Krallen ins Wasser tauchte.

Harry beugte sich so weit er konnte mit runter und berührte dann mit seiner Fingerspitze das Wasser.

Der Metamorph wollte wieder hoch und merkte sofort, dass Harry das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit biss er sich in den umhang des Jungen und zog ihn wieder rauf.

„Danke", meinte Harry fröhlich und umarmte den Hippogreif am Hals.

Der Metamorph gab einen klappernden Laut von sich und flog gen Rand des Wassers, auf dem er dann landete und weiter lief.

Er verwandelte sich wieder.

Harry hielt sich erschrocken fest, doch als er dann sah auf was er ritt, lächelte er.

Der Metamorph hatte sich wieder in den Hirsch verwandelt und er trabte jetzt langsam zurück zum Unterricht.

„Du bist ein Schatz, es freut mich, dass du es mir gezeigt hast" grinste Harry und nahm seine Hände von dem Hals des Hirsches.

Der Metamorph röhrte kurz und schritt weiter zum Unterricht.

Kasimir schnurrte kurz, bevor er von Harry flatterte und auf den Kopf des Hirsches platz nahm.

„Na, hat dir das auch gefallen?" fragte Harry freundlich und strich durch das Fell von Kasimir.

Dieser Schnurrte noch lauter und fiepte aufgeregt.

Endlich kamen sie beim Unterricht an und Harry spürte genau alle Blicke auf sich.

Er schluckte, er hatte daran gar nicht gedacht, er hatte nicht mal gefragt ob er dies überhaupt durfte.

Der Metamorph stoppte an dem Platz, an dem sie vorhin waren.

Harry sprang ab, genau wie Kasimir, welcher auf Harrys Schulter flatterte.

Der Metamorph verwandelte sich wieder in den großen Hund und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

Harry lächelte.

„Gutes Hündchen", kicherte er und streichelte den Hund durch das Fell.

Er spürte noch immer die Blicke von allen auf sich, doch er versuchte sie grob zu überspielen, er wollte ihnen nicht antworten.

Charlie kam näher und begutachtete das Gespann.

Harry hatte sich wieder nieder gelassen und streichelte jetzt den grimmähnlichen Hund.

„Ich bin erstaunt", meinte er nur und stoppte vor den Beiden.

Harry drehte sich verwirrt und etwas schuldig zu Charlie.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Der Drang danach war einfach zu groß. Was hätte man schon tun sollen, als nicht das Angebot anzunehmen auf einem Hippogreif zu reiten. Wobei, ich kenne wenig Menschen die auf Hippogreife, geschweige denn auf Hirschen reiten. Mach dir nichts draus, außerdem habe ich es nicht verboten."

Damit ging Charlie wieder durch die Reihen von Schülern, welche Harry gespannt ansahen.

Hermine lächelte, der Hippogreif hatte Harry mit diesem einen Flug ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert. Harrys Augen strahlten, als würde er mit Ginny flüstern, oder wie früher, wenn Sirius und Harry sich umarmt hatten. Es war einfach wunderschön.

„Woher wusste der Metamorph davon? Und wie konnte er Harry dadurch helfen? Hat Harry eine schöne Erinnerung gehabt auf dem Hippogreif? Ich meine im dritten Jahr sah er froh aus, endlich von ihm runter zu kommen?" fragte Blaise verwirrt, als er genau wie Hermine Harrys strahlenden Blick erkannte.

Hermine lächelte „Er ist mit mir und Sirius auf Seidenschnabel geflogen. Warum der Metamorph das weiß? Ganz einfach, diese Wesen können Gedankenlesen und vermutlich hat er dies als Harrys glücklichsten Tiere empfunden."

Ron grinste, genau wie Draco.

Harry wusste dass seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgten, deshalb stand er nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten auf und ging mit dem Hund auf seine Freunde zu.

„Entschuldigung, ich war wohl etwas abgelenkt", meinte er zögerlich und setzte sich neben Draco und Hermine.

Der Metamorph setzte sich neben Harry und Hermine und ließ sich kraulen.

„Sag so was nicht, wir verstehen schon, warum du so abgelenkt warst", meinte Hermine freundlich.

Harry lächelte leicht und dankte im Stillen seinen Freunden.

/Harry und was machst du so? Ist Charlie toll?/ ertönte kurz danach Ginnys Gedanken in seinen.

Wie immer, wenn Ginny ihn ansprach und er sich dabei ihr strahlendes Gesicht vorstellte, wurde er rötlich.

/Doch nicht im Unterricht, mein Goldstern. Aber ja, er ist toll, er hat interessante Klamotten, alles aus Drachenleder, er hat jetzt wie Bill längere Haare und wunderschöne blaue Augen, fast wie deine, seine Sommersprossen sieht man auch, aber deine sind viel niedlicher./

Ein kurzes stocken und stottern war Seiten Ginnys zu hören, was Harry in Gedanken lachen ließ /Nein, jetzt richtig, du kennst ja deinen Bruder. Er hat uns Metamorphen gezeigt, welche jetzt neben uns sitzen/ sandte er zurück.

„Er tut es schon wieder", seufzte Draco als erster auf, als er Harrys abwesenden und verträumten Blick sah.

„Was tut er?" fragten Blaise und Ron fast gleichzeitig, während Hermine kicherte.

„Was wohl, mit seinem Schätzchen reden", grinste Draco und wedelte vor Harrys Augen.

Keine Reaktion kam seitens Harry, welcher einfach den Metamorphen streichelte und sich auf Ginny konzentrierte.

/Ach was, wenn du mich so nennst, kann ich mich glatt nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren./ Harry hörte deutlich ein Kichern in seinen Gedanken, anscheinend kicherte Ginny gedanklich.

Harry schüttelte sich etwas, sie hatte Recht, er musste den Unterricht auch im Auge behalten.

/Den hätte ich fast vergessen. Danke dass du mich daran erinnerst, ich sollte wirklich aufpassen, dass wenn du mit mir sprichst, ich nicht alles um mich herum vergesse/ kicherte er in Gedanken.

Draco grinste, er sah genau, dass Ginny Harry an etwas erinnert hatte, denn jetzt achtete Harry wieder teilweise auf den Unterricht, bzw. auf seine Freunde.

„Und was spricht Ginny mit dir?" fragte Draco unverblümt, während Blaise mit den Augen rollte.

Harry wurde rot und meinte dann „Ach na ja, sie fragt wie Charlie ist."

/Ich lass dich also alles um dich herum vergessen? Dass kann ich nur zurück geben, wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit habe ich gerade Gryffindor 5 Punkte abgezogen bekommen/ Harry konnte genau sehen, wie Ginny den Kopf verlegen senkte und ihn angrinste.

Harry grinste.

„Und was hat sie dieses mal angestellt?" fragte Blaise, welcher sich amüsierte, dass Harry zwar nicht in seinem Gesicht preisgab das er Ginny angrinste, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.

„Sie ist schuld, dass Gryffindor um 5 Punkte weniger da steht", meinte er und sandte dann an Ginny. /Ach was, die 5 Punkte habe ich schnell für dich wiedergeholt versprochen und was sind schon 5 Punkte meine Schöne/

Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie rot wurde und kicherte. /Machen wir mal lieber Schluss, bevor doch noch mehr Punkte fliegen, aber eine Frage noch, wie verwandle ich eine Ratte in einen Kelch? Ich habe nicht aufgepasst/

Harry lachte kurz gedanklich bevor er ihr genau erklärte, wie man eine Ratte in einen Kelch verwandelte.

Die Stunde verlief für alle relativ sorglos. Ginny hörte ab jetzt auf mit Harry in Gedanken zu kommunizieren und kassierte Punkte für ihre Verwandlung ein, welche gelang. Harry und die anderen vier redeten über ein paar Sachen und hörten ab und an Charlie zu, welcher was erklärte.

Tiff, welche ja auch da war, hielt sich im Hintergrund, sie beobachtete Harry und rätselte, was sie ihm als erstes über seine weiteren Fähigkeiten als Elbe sagen sollte, schließlich war ein Prinz noch begabter als eine normale Elbe. Sie hatte mit Harry im Krankenflügel etwas trainiert und ihm ein paar Geschichten über die Elben erzählt. Allgemein wusste Harry jetzt eigentlich fast alles über die elbische Kultur außer deren Fähigkeiten.

Endlich kam der erlösende Gong zum Unterrichtsschluss und Charlie sammelte alle Metamorphen ein.

Alle fünf Freunde blieben wie übereinstimmt als einzige noch bei Charlie.

Ron grinste seinen großen Bruder breit an.

„Du als Lehrer, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte er.

„Ja ja und dich als Schüler. Bin ja wirklich schockiert, dass du dich nie gemeldet hast Kleiner", grinste Charlie und verschloss die Kisten.

Draco grinste sofort. „Er war zu feige oder einfacher gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, genau wie Hermine.

Charlie sah Draco und Blaise musternd an. „Also ich dachte immer es heißt Gryffindor Trio, aber anscheinend haben sich irgendwie alle versehen, schließlich sind zwei Slytherin dabei und es ist kein Trio mehr oder?"

Harry lachte. „Das ist mein Verdienst."

„Wohl wahr, wegen ihm und Gin werde ich weich", meinte Draco, gespielt bereuend.

Blaise und Harry lachten darauf nur noch mehr, während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hättest nicht ja sagen müssen", meinte Harry und funkelte ihn verspielt an.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach so ist das? Und ich dachte ich muss dir wegen einer Schuld folgen, also wenn das so ist, kann ich ja gehen."

Draco schritt schon ein paar Schritte von der Truppe weg, als Harry ihn am Arm fest hielt.

Der Blonde schaute sich verwirrt um und runzelte die Stirn, als er Harrys Blick sah, welcher entschuldigend war.

„Hey, dass war ein Scherz, mehr nicht", meinte er grinsend, fragte sich aber, warum sich Harry daran die Schuld gab.

Harry ließ erleichtert den Arm Dracos los, er hatte kurzzeitig das Gefühl gehabt, Draco meinte es ernst und würde wieder aus ihrem Freundeskreis gehen. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, aber es war einfach ein ängstliches Gefühl einen seiner Freunde wieder zu verlieren.

Die andern hatten von dieser kurzen Szene recht wenig mitbekommen.

„Ach Harry, du hättest Dragon wirklich gehen lassen können", grummelte Ron scherzend.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Komm schon mein Foxtail, nicht so fies", flüsterte sie nahe an Rons Ohr, weshalb Ron einen kleinen Rotschimmer bekam.

„Oha, ist also wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte Charlie, weshalb ihn die Hälfte verwirrt anblickte.

„Na ja, ich denke schon", meinte Ron und lächelte.

„Sag wie kommt ihr auf euere Spitznamen und wie heißen die restlichen?" fragte Charlie neugierig und musterte die fünf. Wobei er bei dem Namen Dragon aufhorchte. Schließlich hatte er auch davon gehört.

Harry ahnte schon, dass Charlie von der Geschichte mit den drei Kleinkindern wusste, welche die Ordensmitglieder verarscht hatten, aber früher oder später wusste es sowieso jeder.

Hermine erklärte. „Blaise heißt Crow, wie die Krähe, Draco heißt Dragon, Ron heißt Foxtail, Harry heißt last Prince, Ginny heißt Sunshine und ich heiße Whisker."

Charlie blickte Harry an, als Ginnys Name erwähnt wurde. Da der Name Sunshine gefallen war, konnten es nur drei von diesen gewesen sein. Da Draco und Ginny im Wald waren, tendierte er nur noch auf Harry, welcher mit diesen im Wald war.

Harry wusste sofort, als Charlie ihn anblickte, dass er wusste, wer im Wald war.

/Du hast recht, wir waren es, aber bitte nicht vor den anderen, sie wissen nichts vom Orden und außerdem weiß auch schon Dumbledore, dass wir es waren/ sandte er in Charlies Gedanken, was diesen erschrocken zurückspringen ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron sofort besorgt.

„Äh ja, alles klar, mich hat bloß etwas gestochen", stotterte Charlie unwirsch und starrte Harry an. Dieser sah ganz normal aus, fast schon wie ein Unschuldsengel.

Draco bemerkte den Blick auf Harry sofort, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

„Also so leid es mir tut Charlie, aber ich denke wir müssen langsam zum Unterricht", meinte Harry freundlich und sandte ein /Ich erklär es dir irgendwann, wenn wir allein sind ok? Außer du lernst Gedanklich zu Kommunizieren/

Damit lächelte er ihn an und ging gefolgt von seinen Freunden ins Schloss.

Bis zum Freitag geschah nichts, was nicht normal war, die Truppe wanderte durch Hogwarts, Ron organisierte das erste Quidditchtreffen für Samstag, Harry lernte bei Tiff nur noch ein paar kleine Tricks, wobei sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Hermine stellte für alle Schulpläne her, weil sie dieses Jahr die ZAGs hatten und somit unbedingt lernen mussten. Und es kam ab jetzt häufiger vor, dass Slytherin zusammen mit Gryffindor gesehen wurde, der Streit war wie verpufft, wobei Draco es manchmal bedauerte.

Harry war aufgeregt, heute würde das Ordenstreffen sein und er wusste nicht, wie er seine Freunde austricksen konnte. Sie wohnten alle bei ihm im Raum der Gryffindors und nur noch selten schliefen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Harry erledigten trotz des Abstandes zu Gryffindor ihre Vertrauensschüler Posten mit Bravur. Und auch Ron hat es eingesehen, einfach nicht die Stellung für einen Vertrauensschüler zu haben. Zurzeit saßen sie alle in der Bibliothek von Gryffindor und erledigten die Aufsätze, wobei Harry und Hermine sie schon gleich, nachdem diese aufgegeben wurden, gemacht hatten. Da Ginny weniger Hausaufgaben hatte wie die anderen, kuschelten zur Zeit Ginny und Harry auf dem Sofa.

Blaise las ein Buch aus der Abteilung, was Harry als Animagus Buch erkannte. Draco stritt sich mit Ron um den Zaubertränkeaufsatz, weil Ron ihn abschreiben wollte und Hermine las wie Blaise ein Buch über Animagie.

„Was hast du?" fragte Ginny sanft und riss Harry somit aus den Gedanken.

Harry hätte es jetzt so gern seinem Sonnenschein erzählt, aber da er es nicht konnte, seufzte er. „Ach ich bin nur in Gedanken, du weißt doch von meinen Traum mit Voldemort." Harry hasste es sie anzulügen, aber er konnte nicht anderes.

„Ach komm schon, wenn diese dumme Cho es wirklich noch mal versucht, bring ich sie eigenhändig um", meinte sie und schmiegte sich noch mehr an Harry.

Harry ließ es dabei, schließlich wollte er ihr nicht sagen, dass Cheasley Vampire sich, wenn schon, selber umbringen mussten.

Beruhigend strich er Ginny eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bis so süß", meinte er und lächelte sie sanft an.

Sie kicherte und kroch zu seinem Hals hoch. „Und du bist mein Held."

Harry wurde etwas rot, als er Ginnys Atem an seinen Hals spürte und ungewollt zog er den Kopf weg, weil das kitzelte.

Wenn Ginny ihn Held nannte, machte es ihm sehr viel weniger aus, als wenn jemand anderes ihn Held nannte, aber vermutlich war das deswegen, weil die Rothaarige genau wusste, das er den Ruhm hasste und diesen Spitzname nur nahm, weil er eben ihr Freund war.

„Oho du bist da also kitzlig", kicherte sie und umschlang Harry mit ihren Armen, so dass dieser nicht mehr fliehen konnte.

Sie pustete in sein Ohr, was Harry zum kichern brachte. „Nein lass das Gin."

Ginny grinste hinterhältig und machte nur noch mehr weiter.

Hermine blickte ab und an auf von ihrem Buch und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die beiden beschlagnahmten eine ganze Couch und Ginny quälte gerade Harry, in dem sie ihm ins Ohr pustete.

„Komm schon Draco, du kannst mich doch abschreiben lassen. Bitte." Jammerte Ron und versuchte zu Dracos Aufsatz zu kommen.

„Vergiss es. Wieso sollte ich? Du bist immer so böse zu mir", damit streckte er die Zunge raus.

Ron sah ihn sprachlos an. Er plusterte sich sofort auf. „Wer fängt den immer damit an?"

„Ich jedenfalls nicht", meinte Draco und grinste breit.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Ron und fixierte jetzt Blaise, welcher friedlich sein Buch las. „Aber ich weiß wer schuld ist. Ich bin zu faul jetzt weiter zu schreiben, ich lass es einfach liegen und räche mich", meinte er böse grinsend und stand auf.

„Ich komm mit", flüsterte Draco und stand wie Ron auf.

Beide schlichen sich von hinten an und zählten leise bis Drei.

Wenn man sie so zusammen sah, könnte man sofort meinen, die beiden mochten sich, aber wer sie kannte, wusste, dass sie sich nur angiften konnten.

Bei Drei schnappte Draco das Buch von Blaise und Ron kitzelte den Schwarzhaarigen.

„FOXTAIL, DRAGON!" fauchte er sofort und stand auf, da er nicht kitzlig war.

Harry und Ginny stoppten kurz mit ihrer Schmuserei, denn schließlich lagen beide auf dem Sofa und spielten neckisch.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los", grinste Harry.

„Na ja, lass sie doch, dass ändert sich nie", kicherte Ginny und begrub Harry unter sich, während sie ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

Harry war kurz erschrocken, bevor er die Wärmequelle auf seinen Lippen spürte. Genießerisch zog er Ginny weiter an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Beide genossen den Kuss und wechselten ihn nach dem Ginny nach Einlass bettelte zu einem Zungenkuss.

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen. Drei verblödete Kleinkinder von denen einer ihr Freund war, spielten Fangen und zwei Teenager, die sich liebten, schmusten und küssten auf dem Sofa. Manchmal wünschte sie sich wirklich einen solchen Freund wie Harry und nicht wie Ron, welcher lieber Fangen spielte, als mit ihr zu schmusen. Aber schließlich wusste nur sie, wie Ron auch noch sein konnte.

Die Eumel vermutete sie, waren bestimmt wieder im Erholungsraum, sie liebten das Wasser dort und planschten.

Unkonzentriert, weil es langsam zu laut wurde, legte sie das Buch weg und lehnte sich in dem Sessel in dem sie saß zurück.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon 22: 30 war. Aber das war bei ihnen normal, außerdem war morgen sowieso Samstag.

Harry vergaß voll, dass heute ja das Treffen der Phönixe war und kuschelte sich an Ginny. Sie beide lagen schlummernd auf dem Sofa und genossen nur die Zweisamkeit.

Die drei Jungs lagen erschöpft auf je einem Sessel. Sie waren ausgepowert. Und Hermine blickte durch den Raum.

Ein plötzliches Plopp ließ alle aufschauen.

„Miri bringt ihnen was zu Trinken."

Alle sahen verwirrt auf den lilabraunen Hauselfen mit dem Röckchen und den Schlappohren. Das Kleine Wesen trug ein Tablett und stellte vor jedem ein Glas mit Saft.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, erstens kannte er diesen Hauselfen nicht und zweitens hatte niemand etwas zum Trinken bestellt.

„Ohh das ist es was ich jetzt brauch", meinte Ron und griff gleichzeitig wie Blaise, Draco und Hermine nach ihre Becher.

Die Hauselfe hatte die Becher zu jedem hingestellt und war mit einem „Miri hofft es schmeckt euch" gegangen.

Alle vier tranken von ihren Bechern, während Harry nach seinem Griff.

„Lass mich bei dir mit trinken, bin zu faul aufzustehen", meinte Ginny und nahm sich Harrys Becher.

Ginny trank den Becher halbleer, bevor sie ihn Harry gab, welcher auch trank.

„Hmm der schmeckt gut", meinte Ginny und griff jetzt nach ihrem.

Harry der seinen Becher leer hatte lächelte.

„Hier trink noch was", meinte Ginny und reichte Harry jetzt ihren Becher.

Die Anderen hatten ihre Becher gleich nach dem Ansetzen leer getrunken.

Harry nahm ein paar Schlucke von Ginnys Becher, bevor er den Becher wieder Ginny gab.

Sie trank den Rest aus und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch zurück

Hermine gähnte. „Ich glaub ich bin müde", meinte sie und lehnte sich zurück in ihr Sofa.

Bemerkte nicht, dass die Jungs schon eingeschlafen waren.

Harry konnte nur noch halbwegs klar denken und er merkte, als seine Freundin auf ihm einschlief, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, dass diese Becher vermutlich von Serena stammten um ihn ohne Probleme zum Orden gehen zu lassen, war er an Ginny gekuschelt eingeschlafen.

Severus stand wartend vor der Großen Halle, es war 23:45, der Orden hatte sich schon halb

eingefunden.

„Wo bleibt Harry?" fragte er an Serena gewandt, welche nervös auf die Uhr sah.

„Hoffentlich hat er nicht das falsche getrunken, wobei, dann hätte es vermutlich einer der anderen uns gesagt, dass jemand ihnen Schlaftränke verpasst hat", meinte Severus und überlegte.

Als es 50 wurde, wurde es Serena zu bunt. „Ich schau nach, sag Entschuldigung, wegen der Verspätung."

Damit verschwand sie und marschierte Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

önix Orden

Serena zögerte nicht lange und betrat einfach das Zimmer.

Ihr erster Blick blieb bei der Bibliothek hängen. Denn die Tür war offen und Licht drang in den dunklen Vorraum.

Schnellen Schrittes betrat sie das Zimmer und schmunzelte.

Die ganz Gruppe lag Schlummernd auf Sessel oder Sofa, in Rons Fall Boden, anscheinend war er runter gerutscht.

Mit einem Blick wusste sie auch, dass Harry etwas getrunken hatte, aber anscheinend hatten sie nicht mal Becher vertauscht, oder Ginny und Harry hatten aus einem getrunken.

Sich selber Gedanklich schlagend, hätte sie wissen müssen, dass dies passiert.

Sie aßen schließlich auch beim Frühstück vom selben Teller, also warum nicht auch aus dem- selben Becher trinken.

Leise schritt sie zu ihrem Sohn und schmunzelte etwas.

Er hatte seine Hand beschützend um Ginny gelegt und schmiegte sich an sie wie ein kleines schnurrendes Kätzchen.

Vorsichtig löste sie Ginny von ihrem Sohn und legte sie anders rum aufs Sofa.

Beide zogen sich gleich etwas zusammen, weil sie ihre wärme verloren hatten.

Leise berührte sie Harrys Schultern.

„Harry, Schatz, aufwachen, komm", meinte sie sanft und rüttelte seine Schultern.

„Nein, will nicht", murrte Harry kurz und drehte sich um, was ein großer Fehler war.

Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden und war somit wach.

Vom Boden aus, sah er hoch zu Serena.

„Mum?" fragte er blinzelnd und verschlafen.

„Komm aufstehen, wir sind viel zu spät. Der du weißt schon hat schon längst begonnen", meinte Serena und half ihrem Sohn auf, welcher immer noch etwas schwankte, wegen dem Schlaftrank.

Plötzlich hellwach, hielt er sich an Serena fest.

„Das Treffen habe ich total vergessen. Es tut mir leid", meinte Harry entschuldigend.

„Schon in Ordnung, wir dachten uns schon, dass du es vergisst. Bei so netter Gesellschaft ist das auch kein Wunder. Aber jetzt komm, sonst sind wir wirklich noch zu spät."

Damit richtete sie seine Kleidung und zu zweit schritten sie leise aus dem Raum.

Nur das leise zuknallen der Tür, war noch zu hören, bevor sie verschwanden.

Eilig rannten sie schon fasst die Treppen runter und Richtung große Halle.

Als sie vor der großen Tür standen, atmeten sie erst mal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffneten.

„Ahh da kommen ja die letzten", ertönte sofort Dumbledores freundliche Stimme.

Viele der Ordensmitglieder sahen sie an. Einige sahen Harry spöttisch an, weil sie dachten, er währe noch zu jung für den Orden, andere sahen ihn freundlich an und wiederum andere sahen ihn erleichtert an.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, er hat vom Schlaftrank getrunken, den wir seinen Freunden geschickt haben. Er hätte unmöglich kommen können", entschuldigte sich Serena und setzte sich mit Harry an den Lehrertisch, neben Severus, welcher sie erleichtert anblickte.

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich dachte mir schon, dass seine Freunde ihn kaum gehen lassen", lächelte Dumbledore und erhob nun das Wort an die im Raum sitzenden.

Ginny öffnete langsam die Augen. Hatte sie nicht gerade eine Tür schlagen gehört?

Verwirrt, weil ihre Wärmequelle fehlte, richtete sie sich auf.

Warum lag sie auf dem Sofa?

Noch verwirrter sah sie sich um und sah auf die schlafenden Personen.

„Harry?" fragte sie leise in den Raum, als sie bemerkte, dass dieser fehlte.

Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, richtete sie sich auf.

Sie ging auf Draco zu und rüttelte an dessen Schultern.

„Draco! Blaise, Hermine, Ron aufstehen. Wir müssen Harry suchen. Kommt schon."

Sie rüttelte Draco fast wie ein Mixer und hoffte er würde aufwachen.

In ihrem Kopf spielte sich ein Geschehen ab.

Die Gläser mussten mit irgendetwas gewesen sein.

Besorgt, weil Harry nicht mehr da war, dachte sie Cho hätte Harry entführt.

„AUFSTEHEN!" rief sie, weil keiner der anwesenden reagierte.

Verwirrt, weil sie so leicht aufgewacht war, zückte sie ihren Stab.

Mit einem leichten Schwenker beschwor sie Wasser und goss es über die vier Teenager.

„HOPP aufstehen, Harry ist weg! Wir wurden sabotiert. Der Trank war ein Schlaftrank. Kommt schon aufstehen!"

Endlich regten sich die Glieder der vier.

Erleichtert eilte Ginny in den Hinteren teil des Raumes, nicht aber bevor sie nochmals eine kalte fuhr Wasser über die vier goss.

Sie suchte die Karte, welche Harry immer noch veränderte.

Die Karte vom Tisch mit den ganzen Sachen nehmend, eilte sie wieder zu den vieren, welche sich langsam aufsetzten, wobei alle vier zitterten.

„Kommt schon, macht schnell. Harry ist verschwunden, wir müssen ihn finden. Der Trank war ein Schlaftrank."

„WAS?" riefen alle vier schockiert.

Alle waren jetzt hell wach.

Draco schwang seinen Stab und kurz darauf, waren alle wieder trocken.

Ginny öffnete während dessen die Karte.

„Mach den neuen Zauber, den Harry eingerichtet hat, dann zeigt uns die Karte den kürzesten Weg zu Harry", meinte Draco, welcher gleich hinter Ginny stand und über ihre Schulter sah.

Ginny nickte. Sie achtete gar nicht erst auf die Karte und sagte einfach „Karte weis mir den Weg zu Harry J. Potter auch bekannt als Last Prince."

Die Karte hatte kaum die Linien der Überschrift gezogen, als sie sich öffnete und augenblicklich zoomte.

Der Gryffindorraum war zu sehen, mit den fünf Teenagern.

Ein Pfeil führte aus dem Raum wie ein Wegweißer. Mehr war nicht zu sehen, nur der Bibliotheksraum.

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Sie hat ihn gefunden kommt", meinte sie und folgte gleich darauf dem Pfeil auf der Karte.

Die anderen folgten ihr.

Harry verfolgte interessiert den Neuigkeiten zu. Die meisten brachten Erfolge mit sich.

Nur eine einzige Tatsache war schlecht. Die Vampire, die auf ihrer Seite sein sollte, waren alle zu Voldemort übergewechselt. Ein Ordensmitglied berichtete, dass die Vampire auf den Cheasleyclan hörten und somit mit übergewechselt hatten.

Harry seufzte frustriert. Er mochte Vampiren nur, wenn sie auf seiner Seite waren und ihn auf keinen Fall zu ihren Gatten machen wollten.

Plötzlich verstummte das Ordensmitglied, welches gerade etwas berichten wollte.

Verblüfft sahen alle auf und dann zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sah im mindestens genau so verblüfft aus.

„Was ist los?" fragte Molly Weasley verwirrt, als der eben gesprochene nicht weiter erzählte.

„Ein Schüler lauscht", nuschelte die Stimme Moodys.

Harrys Blick wanderte zur Tür.

Augenblicklich schluckte er.

Serena sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist?"

Harrys Kopf wurde rot. „Sie haben es bemerkt. Der Schlaftrank war nicht stark genug", flüsterte Harry sich schämend.

Schließlich war er schuld, dass jetzt seine Freunde vor der Tür standen.

„Du meinst?" fragte Severus verblüfft.

Die Augen aller waren jetzt auf Harry gerichtet.

Harry schluckte. Er konnte die Auren der fünf hinter der Tür sehen, bzw. fühlen.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragt eine Person leise in den Raum.

„Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit aufzunehmen. Zumal es für Harry dann besser wäre. Er müsste sich nicht mehr davon schleichen", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete er die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Fünf Schüler wichen erschrocken zurück und starten dann mit großen Augen auf die Anwesenden.

Ginny sah sich um und seufzte erleichtert, als sie Harry neben Severus und Serena mit hochrotem Kopf sah.

Sie steckte schleunigst die Karte weg und rannte ohne auf die Anwesenden zu achten, auf Harry zu.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Ich dachte allen Ernstes Cho hätte dich wieder entführt", meinte sie leise flüsternd und umarmte Harry von hinten. Ihren Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Keine Sorgen Miss Weasley, Miss Chang kommt in dieses Schloss nicht mehr", mischte sich Dumbledore mit ein und lächelte Ginny aufmunternd an.

„Kommt ihr vier doch erst mal hier vor", meinte er dann zu den vieren an der Tür, welche immer noch wie erstarrt da standen. Deshalb hatte Ginny auch gezögert hinein zugehen.

Zögernd bewegte sich Draco als Erstes Richtung Lehrertisch. Er wusste nicht wirklich was das hier war, aber er konnte sich denken, dass dies eventuell der Orden war, von dem sein Vater immer schimpfte.

Als endlich auch die restlichen vier vor dem Lehrertisch standen und Dumbledore die Tür wieder schloss, lächelte er in die Runde.

„Ich bin erfreut euch hier zu sehen und Harry sicher auch. Nun zum formellen. Ihr könnt euch entscheiden. Entweder ihr verlasst augenblicklich die Halle und euch werden die Erinnerungen gelöscht oder ihr tretet bei."

Augenblicklich fingen welche an zu tuscheln.

„Aber Albus, sie sind zu jung, besonders Ginny." Molly Weasley hatte sich mit ins Geschehen gemischt.

„Bei Harry kann ich es ausnahmsweise noch akzeptieren, schließlich muss er als Angriffsfläche wissen was seine Seite plant, aber die anderen sind noch zu jung. Sie wissen weder wie man sich verteidigt, noch sollten sie wissen, wie schlecht es der Welt geht!" Sie stand erhobenen Hauptes am Gryffindortisch und ignorierte die beruhigenden Worte ihres Mannes und ihrer größeren Söhne.

„Mum, wir können uns sehr wohl wehren. Und wir sind wohl die zweiten, die angegriffen werden, wenn Harry etwas passiert, schließlich bin ich seine Freundin und sie seine Freunde. Sie stehen hinter ihm wie kein anderer. Bevor der Orden weiß was passiert, wissen wir es wohl am ehesten. Schließlich sind wir jeden Tag mit ihm unterwegs", meinte Ginny empört und umarmte Harry fester.

„Ich finde Ginny hat Recht, wir wissen am ehesten, wenn etwas mit Harry passiert. Miss Weasley ich kann auch bezeugen, dass wir weder nichtsnutzig sind oder sonst etwas. Wir können uns besser wehren als manch andere hier im Orden. Auch sind wir älter als manche andere denken. Wir haben schon viel erlebt, sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron oder Blaise. Blaise und ich als Slytherin haben schon früh gelernt uns zu verteidigen und wir wurden regelrecht in die Rolle als Todesser gedrängt. Denken sie, als Kinder von Todessern wird man wie normale Jugendliche behandelt? Eher nicht. Und Ron und Hermine als Harrys Freunde haben doch schon oft gezeigt, wie stark sie sind. Schließlich kennt jeder von euch hier die Geschichten, vom Stein der Weisen, oder von dem Tagebuch? Oder Sirius Black sowie das Trimagische Turnier. Denken sie all dies hätten wir überlebt, wenn wir nicht stark wären? Ich finde uns gehört ein gehöriger Respekt. Und wir sollten die Chance erhalten Harry so besser helfen zu können."

Draco erklärte dies gefasst und erläuterte alle Tatsachen.

„Ich finde er hat recht", meinte Remus Lupin, welcher zum sprechen aufstand.

„Aber was ist, wenn er uns aus spioniert, wie wir gerade erfahren haben, gibt er zu ein Sohn eines Todessers zu sein", meinte eine andere Stimme.

Harry stellte sich augenblicklich auf.

„Ich finde Draco hat recht. Und wirklich, es könnte jeder hier ein Todesser sein. Wie Draco gerade sagte, sind viele Slytherin in die Rolle eines Todessers gedrängt worden. Denkt ihr sie töten freiwillig? Sie sind freiwillig so arrogant und mies? Denken sie doch mal stark nach. Wenn sie ein Kind wären und ihr Vater sie mit allen möglichen Tätigkeiten dazu bringt an das zu glauben, was er glaubt. Es ihm praktisch einprügelt. Denken sie wirklich, sie würden dann nicht auch auf die Seite gehen, die ihr Vater als die bessere ansieht? Schließlich würden sie, wenn sie nicht gehorchen sofort unter dem Crucio stehen. Wenn ihr nicht mal denen eine Chance gibt, welche keine Todesser werden wollen, dann weiß ich nicht, wer mit Unschuldigen gemeint wird. Ich finde alle Slytherins, welche in die Rolle gedrängt werden, sind Unschuldig. Was können sie schon dafür, dass ihre Eltern es ihnen einprügeln. Ich weiß, weis Gott wie es ist geschlagen zu werden. Ich finde es arrogant zu behaupten, alle Slytherin sind Todesser. Stellen sie sich doch mal vor, sie schlägt einer, sobald sie Gefühle zeigen. Sie werden automatisch gefühlskalt, weil sie Angst haben, geschlagen zu werden. Ihr verdrängt die meisten Slytherins, bzw. mehr Todesserkinder, in dem ihr Vorurteile gegen ihre Eltern habt. Sie können nichts für ihre Eltern. Es hat halt nicht jeder Eltern, die sich um ihr Kind sorgen und es beschützen. Außerdem finde ich es noch unausstehlicher, dass nur Slytherins in diese Vorurteile geraten. Denken sie an Peter? ER war ein GRYFFINDOR. Es heißt doch immer Gryffindor ist so gut, warum kam dann er auf die schlechte Seite? Ich denke man sollte nie vor verurteilen, denn Vorurteile drängen viele Unschuldige in den Tod..."

Harry brauste gerade richtig auf. Er fand es gemein, dass den Slytherin so wenig Chancen gegeben wurden und Gryffindor, welche auch miese Schlangen sein konnten, alles anvertraut wurden.

Seine Augen glänzen verräterisch, nur um zu zeigen, wie empört er wirklich war. Seine Stimme war sachlich kraftvoll und er hätte damit eine ganze Schülerschar zum schweigen gebracht. Sie strahlte Autorität aus und sie klang weder vorwerfend, noch zornig. Sie klang einfach hypnotisierend und die Wahrheit zeigend.

Ginny holte ihn wieder runter.

Sie warf sich ihm in den Arm und drückte ihn sanft in den Stuhl zurück, weil er aufgestanden war.

Jeder bemerkte die goldene Aura um ihn. Jeder sah wie viel Macht er schon hatte.

Keiner getraute sich etwas zu sagen. Jeder starrte auf die Aura des 15 Jährigen. Denn nicht mal Dumbledore konnte so fest klingen. Und selbst seine Aura war weder Gold noch so kräftig wie die des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry atmete tief durch und dankte Ginny in dem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

Ginny freute sich. Harry hat noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, dass er sie liebte. Er war immer viel zu schüchtern für weiteres als Händchen halten. Sie wusste genau dass Harry sie über alles liebte, aber er war einfach zu ängstlich, es der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

„Ich finde Harry hat vollkommen recht. Ich mochte Slytherin zwar noch nie, aber ich kann sagen, ich fange an. Die beiden Slytherin hier zu mögen. Ich würde ihnen sogar mein Leben anvertrauen", ertönte die Stimme Rons, welcher entschlossen auf Harry blickte.

Harry und die anderen vier Teenager waren viel zu erstaunt, dass gerade aus Rons Mund gehört zu haben. Es war wirklich ein Wunder das gerade Ron den beiden Slytherin vertraute.

„Ich bin begeistert, wie Teenager es schaffen den ganzen Orden ruhig zu halten. Es ist fast so amüsant wie das Geschehen im Wald. Teenager die schon jetzt ihre Prioritäten kennen und auch wissen, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Ich würde sagen, sie haben es regelrecht verdient eine Chance zu bekommen. Sie sind einer für alle und alle für einen. Es steht für sich, dass wenn einer in Gefahr ist, alle fünf helfen würden und ich denke genau so, wenn fünf in Gefahr schweben, einer sie retten würde. Sie sind es wert ein Mitglied dieses Ordens zu sein und ich denke sie haben jetzt schon bewiesen, dass sie groß werden. Stellt euch fünf jetzt bitte vor dem Tisch auf!"

Harry löste Ginny von sich und schubste sie sanft in die Richtung, welche sie gehen müsste um vor den Tisch zu kommen.

Alle fünf stellten sich nervös hin.

Man hätte meinen können sie wären Soldaten so still und gerade standen sie da.

„Ich werde euch jetzt erst mal die Regeln erklären, falls ihr sie nicht annehmen wollt, möget ihr zurück treten. Falls noch Ungereimtheiten aufkommen, fragt Harry. Er weiß über vieles Bescheid.

Ihr werdet mehrere Flüche bekommen, die verhindern, dass ihr etwas sagen könnt. Diese Flüche sind schmerzlos. Einer löscht zum Beispiel die Gedanken, wenn ihr austretet und ein anderer verhindert, dass ihr etwas über den Orden sagen bzw. schreiben könnt. Ihr könnt nur im Orden darüber reden. Auch könnt ihr wo anders, wenn ein Ordensmitglied anwesend ist und kein anderer normal über die Sache reden. Er verhindert nur, dass ihr über Sachen redet, wenn Fremde anwesend sind. Die anderen Zauber sind zum Helfen und Rufen. Ihr werdet erst nach und nach erfahren wie diese Zauber funktionieren. Also wollt ihr diese Zauber auf euch nehmen?"

Jeder schien kurz zu überlegen.

Doch keiner trat nach ein paar Minuten zurück. Sie wollten alle ihrem Freund helfen, egal was es kosten mag.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Also dann, Sie akzeptieren die Schweigepflicht und die Flüche. Wir werden sofort mit den Flüchen anfangen. Fawkes!"

Wie schon bei Serenas und Harrys Einschluss in den Orden, flog Fawkes von Dumbledores Schulter und gurrte ein kleines Lied.

Ein goldener Schein umhüllte die fünf Teenager und Harry lächelte ihnen sanft zu, als sie verwirrt herum sahen.

Sie fühlten genau wie er nichts.

Als der Schein aufhörte, sahen die fünf Dumbledore fragend an.

„Es ist schon passiert. Ihr spürt nichts. Setzt euch doch einfach neben Severus."

Damit erschienen neben Severus noch fünf Stühle.

Ginny sah zwar etwas bedrückt zu Harry, aber sie besann sich eines besseren, weil ihre Mum anwesend war.

Die Zeit verging für die fünf Neuankömmlinge sehr langsam. Wobei nur drei davon gelangweilt schienen, was die Ordensmitglieder besprachen.

Es hörte sich einfach sehr, sehr langweilig an. Von wegen großen Missionen, für die Rettung von Weißmagiern, war keine Rede.

Ron hörte halbwegs zu und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Ginny gab ihr bestes nicht immer Harry sehnsüchtig anzublicken und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Hörte also auch nur beiläufig zu. Draco und Blaise hörten zwar zu, kommunizierten aber in Gedanken miteinander, warum ihre Eltern vor diesem Orden Angst hatten.

Die einzigen die zuhörten und aktiv mitdachten waren Harry und Hermine. Harry weil es ihn ehrlich interessierte, wie es der Umwelt ging und was sein Feind machte und Hermine, weil es hoch interessant war, was für verschiedene Aufgaben die verschiedenen Ordensmitglieder zu machen hatten.

„Mir reicht ´s Dumbledore, ist das normal das solche Teenager gedanklich kommunizieren können? Die beiden Jungs hier scheinen sich nicht mal annähernd daran zu beteiligen, was wir hier reden", ertönte plötzlich eine aufbrausende Stimme, welche Harry einem französischen Mann namens Fredericé zuordnete. Er hatte schon länger bemerkt, dass der Mann Draco und Blaise missbilligend ansah, genau wie Ginny, Hermine, Ron und ihn.

Harry sah die beiden Slytherin, welche betroffen dreinblickten stumm an. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie beiden gelangweilt waren und er konnte verstehen, dass sie einfach nicht gewusst hatten, dass einige hier Gedankenkommunikation lesen konnte.

„Fred beruhig dich", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Rena, welche er schon vom Wald kannte.

„Die beiden reden nur über Sachen, die sie von ihren Vätern haben. Das heißt sie diskutieren, was wir, also der Orden alles kann. Sagt mal ihr zwei, seit wann könnt ihr Gedanken versenden?"

Viele sahen die beiden verblüfft an, als herauskam, dass sie über Gedanken kommunizieren konnten.

Schluckend sahen sie erst sich, dann die anderen an.

/Harry?/ kam es gleich fünfmal, was keiner der Ordensmitglieder definieren konnte. Die, welche sie hören konnten, dachten es hätte nur einer gesprochen.

Harry überlegte kurz. Keiner außer Dumbledore und Charlie wussten, dass sie alle diese Fähigkeit hatten, nicht mal Severus und Serena, denen Harry über alles vertraute wussten es.

Entschlossen stand Harry auf um zu sprechen.

„Nun wie soll ich sagen, wir sechs können diese Fähigkeit. Es ist eine ganz kleine Fähigkeit, die nicht viel umfasst. Sie funktioniert nur in ein paar Metern Abstand mehr nicht. Wir dachten es wäre recht, wie soll ich sagen, hilfreich? Wir wussten nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas hören könnte, wenn wir kommunizieren."

Damit setzte er sich wieder und sah seine Freunde zögerlich an.

Alle fünf waren einverstanden mit dieser Wahl, denn Harry hatte zwar preisgegeben dass sie diese Fähigkeit hatten, aber nicht, dass sie weiter reichte. Denn Ginny und Draco konnten schon über längere Strecken kommunizieren und Harry sogar mit mehreren Personen.

Viele sahen sie entsetzt an.

Harry hörte durch seine guten Ohren, wie einige höhere Magie sagten, oder unmöglich, dass geht gar nicht. Diese Fähigkeit kann nur noch vererbt werden usw.

„Diese Fähigkeit, woher habt ihr sie? Wie kommt ihr zu einer Fähigkeit, die seit Jahren nicht mehr existiert? Nach meinem Wissen, wusste nur Godric Gryffindor über diese Fähigkeit bescheid, weil er sie erfand?" fragte eine überhebliche Stimme, die nur so vor Wissen strotzte.

Jetzt war Severus es, der aufstand.

„Diese Fähigkeit ist aus einem normalen Buch für Kinder. Dieses Buch habe ich meinem Sohn geschenkt, da ich dachte, ihm könnte es gut gefallen. Diese Fähigkeit ist wie mein Sohn schon sagt, sehr beschränkt. Auch hält der Zauber nur 1 Stunde oder so. Sie macht also keinerlei Probleme, oder ist von Interesse, da sie auch nur mit Freunden funktioniert. Sie könnten keine Fremden kontaktieren, die diese Fähigkeit nicht haben. Sie könnten Rena kontaktieren, weil diese Gedankenlesen kann, aber mehr auch nicht."

Harry sah seinen Vater stumm an, er freute sich sehr, dass sein Dad ihm vertraute und alles in seine Schuhe schob.

Mit der Erklärung Severus, war alles gegessen. Denn Fähigkeiten, die nur ganz kurz hielten, nur in ein paar Metern Abstand funktionierten und auch nur unter Freunden, waren unnütz.

Der Orden diskutierte nicht mehr lange weiter und so gingen alle endlich nach Hause, bzw. nur die, die andere Aufgaben hatten, als Hogwarts zu beschützen.

Ginny schmiegte sich nach dem Treffen sofort an Harry, sie hatte seine Nähe irgendwie vermisst, außerdem war sie hundemüde.

„Harry könnten wir dich dann kurz sprechen, unter sechs Augen versteht sich?" fragte Serena und sah ihren Sohn fragend an.

Harry wusste, dass er eine Erklärung schuldig ist. „Gin, geh doch derweil schon mit den anderen hoch, ich komme nach. Schlaf schön meine Prinzessin!" Damit küsste er sie liebevoll auf den Mund und ehe Ginny erwidern konnte, löste er ihn wieder, etwas rötlich im Gesicht.

„Ok, komm aber schnell", lächelte sie, gähnet kurz darauf und ging zu den anderen vier, welche warteten.

Harry drehte sich nun zu seinen Eltern und sah diese etwas Schuldbewusst an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch darüber nichts erzählt habe", meinte er leise, als er sich bewusst war, dass keiner mehr da war, der hätte lauschen können.

„Ach was. Mein Prinz, wir konnten dich gerade noch aus der Affäre ziehen. Ihr solltet aufpassen, mit manchen Sachen aus den Büchern deiner Urgroßväter, vieles ist dort, aber auch vieles ist nicht mehr bekannt heutzutage. Der Orden darf nicht bemerken, dass du der Erbe Godrics bist."

Harry nickte schuld bewusst. „Ich verstehe und danke. Aber eine Frage noch. Warum weiß es der Orden nicht? Schließlich wissen es Minerva, Ihr beide und Dumbledore?"

„Der Orden soll dich nicht noch mehr reinziehen, es reicht, dass sie wissen, dass du der Junge der Lebt bist. Da brauchen sie wirklich nicht wissen, dass du ein Elbenprinz und ein Erbe Gryffindors bist." meinte Severus lächelnd.

„Oh daran hab ich nicht gedacht."

Serena lächelte und gab ihren Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh jetzt hoch zu deinen Freunden und schlaft gut mein Engelchen."

Harry nickte „Gute Nacht Mum gute Nacht Dad", damit umarmte er beide fest und ging dann aus der Halle.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, sah er schnell noch nach den anderen, welche friedlich schliefen und ging dann selber ins Bett.

Training

„Halt ich ihn jetzt richtig?" fragte Hermine und sah auf ihren Stab, den sie in der Hand hielt.

Harry seufzte. Es war gar nicht so einfach, seinen Freunden das Kämpfen mit Waffen beizubringen. Er stand hier als Lehrer vor seinen Freunden, welche alle einen Stab in der Hand hatten. Selbst die Eumel hatten einen Stab in der Hand und nur einer davon hielt in richtig.

Ron hielt ihn wie einen Zauberstab, wobei der Stab natürlich dafür zu lang war. Draco hielt den Stab, als wäre er ein großer Magiestab, er hatte ihn rechts von sich und stand erhobenen Hauptes wie Merlin höchstpersönlich vor Harry.

Blaise sowie Hermine hielten ihn gerade vor sich. Und Ginny, die starrte fasziniert auf ihren Stab.

Die Eumelchen hielten die Stäbe wie ihre Herrchen.

„Nein, den Stab hält man so", damit beschwor er seinen Stab und hielt ihn schief vor sich.

Wie kam er nur auf die dumme Idee ihnen das Kämpfen bei zu bringen?

Flashback:

„Harry, wir, also Hermine und ich haben jetzt endlich unsere Animagusgestalt. Sie hält zwar noch nicht lange, aber hey, wenigstens können wir uns ganz verwandeln", grinste Ron und störte somit Harry und Ginny beim kuscheln.

„Ah ja, und was seid ihr nun? Und wie sieht es mit Blaise aus?" fragte Harry fast schon desinteressiert.

Ron grinste und verwandelte sich. Vor ihnen stand jetzt ein roter Fuchs, mit saphirblauen Augen.

Keinen Augenblick später, war er wieder normal. „Hermine ist eine Katze und Blaise ein Rabe, er ist auch schon so weit."

Plötzlich trat Hermine zu ihnen. „Sag mal Harry, du gehst fast jeden Tag in einen der anderen Räume, was machst du da drin?" fragte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass er verschiedene Kampfarten trainierte, sowie das rennen?

Ginny antwortete für ihn. „Harry trainiert. Erst rennt er ein paar Runden und je nach Tag macht er dann Schwertkampf, Stabkampf, Dolchwurf usw. Er will sich schließlich vorbereiten."

Damit küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Mein Prinz ist eben verplant mit seinem Lernen."

„Da fällt mir ein Harry, DU SCHULDEST MIR einen Kampf, weißt du noch? Wir sollten mal gegeneinander mit dem Schwert kämpfen. Nun, ich fordere dich heraus", meinte Draco plötzlich und beschwor sich ein Schwert.

„Hey hört auf, ihr könntet euch verletzen", unterbrach Hermine Draco sofort.

„Könnten sie nicht", mischte sich nun Blaise ein und legte sein Buch weg. „Sie können die Klingen verzaubern, so dass sie sie nur streifen."

„Mach ihn fertig Harry", meinte Ginny und sah Draco funkelnd an.

Harry sah Ginny überrascht an, grinste dann und stand auf. „Wie du willst mein Sonnenschein. Draco, ab in den Schwertkampfraum. Zuschauer sind selbstverständig erwünscht."

Damit schritt er mit Ginny an seiner Seite in den Schwertkampfraum und holte sein Schwert. Das Schwert Godrics Gryffindors.

Die Eumel tanzten auch interessiert an und ließen sich auf den Tischen nieder.

„Mach ihn kalt Harry, ich hab gesehen, wie gut du bist und du wurdest immer besser, also zeig es dem untrainierten Drachen da drüben", meinte Ginny funkelnd und küsste Harry sanft und lang auf die Lippen.

„Wie du willst meine holde Prinzessin, ich, last Prince, werde für meine Prinzessin gewinnen", grinste Harry und ging dann auf eine Stelle weiter weg von den Zuschauern.

Hermine sah skeptisch auf die beiden die nun nur noch mit Hose bekleidet sich gegenüberstanden.

Blaise spielte den Schiedsrichter und hatte sich eine ganz normaler Trillerpfeife beschworen.

„Bitte hört auf, ihr könnten euch verletzten, dass ist kein Spaß mehr", nuschelte Hermine und kniff die Augen zu.

„Keine Angst Mione, die beiden wissen was sie tun", munterte Ron seinen Engel auf und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Gut, wenn ich Pfeife geht's los", ertönte jetzt die Stimme Blaises.

„Drei,... zwei,... eins,..." *pfiff*

Und somit begann der Kampf.

Ginny feuerte Harry an, Hermine wusste nicht ob sie hinschauen sollte und Ron grinste als würde gerade vor ihm eine Quidditchmannschaft nur für ihn gegeneinander kämpfen.

Die Eumel spielten Cheerleader und tanzten irgendwie im Takt während sie herumfiepten.

Beide Harry und Draco umkreisten sich wie gefährliche Panther, welche erst ihre Lage auskundschaften mussten. Wobei Harry wesendlich feinere Schritte und Bewegungen hatte, als Draco.

Dann griff Draco an. Mit ein zwei Schritten rannte er auf Harry zu und ließ seine Klinge auf die Harrys knallen. Immer wieder ertönte ein Klirren. Draco versuchte es dann von unten, doch wieder war Harry schneller und wehrte ab. Der Kampf ging immer weiter, keiner hatte anscheinend einen Vorteil. Während Draco in die offensive ging, ging Harry in die defensive und wehrte alle Schläge ab. Egal von wo sie kamen.

„SCHLAG ENDLCH DRAUF MEIN LAST PRINCE!" rief Ginny und drückte Harry beide Daumen.

Hermine und Ron sahen sie kurz komisch an, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sahen.

„DRAGON MACH DIESEN PRINC FERTIG. DENK AN ALL DIE DRACHEN DIE VON PRINZEN UND RITTER GETÖTET WORDEN SIND!" rief jetzt Ron, und als alle auf ihn sahen, nuschelte er was von. „Ja ,jemand muss Draco auch anfeuern."

Und somit ging der Kampf weiter. Und dieses mal ging Harry auch in die offensive. Jetzt wurde es sichtlich schwerer.

Beide kamen mal in den Nachteil und dann mal wieder nicht. Es war ein gerade zu gleicher Kampf der hier gekämpft wurde. Draco hielt mehr aus, aber Harry war um vieles geschickter.

Die Menge war aufgeheizt und heißer, wobei Ginny immer noch rief, dass Harry es schafft.

Blaise konnte nur noch ein paar Blinker und Klirrer hören, wenn die Schwerter sich trafen.

Harry sowie Draco lief der Schweiß von der Stirn, das war wirklich ein gleicher Kampf. Niemand war benachteiligt.

Ein plötzliches Luft einziehen, was Draco umdrehen ließ, nutzte Harry, schlug ihm die Klinge aus der Hand und hielt sein Schwert gegen den Hals Dracos.

„Gewonnen", meinte Harry schwer atmend und ließ sich kurz darauf auf den Boden fallen.

„DU HAST ES GESCHAFFT", freute sich Ginny und rannte auf ihren geschafften Prinzen zu.

„Was macht ihr? Seid ihr noch alle wohl in der Haut?" ertönte jetzt die Stimme Serenas, welche mit zwei Gestallten eingetreten war.

„Ja sind sie, sie haben nur einen Kampf unter Freunden gemacht, mit ungespitzten Klingen", meinte Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie lachend.

„Eigentlich nicht, wir haben den Zauber zum stumpfen vergessen"

Alle sahen ihn sofort geschockt an, außer Draco.

„Ihr habt den Zauber vergessen? Was wäre, wenn jemand aus versehen verletzt worden wäre?" fragte Ron sofort und untersuchte beide nach möglichen Kratzern, indem er Körperteile von den Beteiligten hoch hob und analysierte.

„Keine Sorgen. Wir haben uns nicht geschnitten. Wir beide wussten sehr wohl dass sie geschärft sind, weil wir immer mit geschärften Waffen trainieren. Oder du nicht Drace?" fragte Harry und sah auf Draco, welcher sich jetzt auch fallen lassen hat.

„Natürlich. Mein Dad bringt mir doch nicht bei, zu Kämpfen, wenn mein Schwert stumpf ist."

„Und wie stand der Kampf?" fragte plötzlich die Stimme Tiffs und sie trat genau wie Serena und Severus zu den 6 Schülern.

„Ganz schön hart. Er ist gleichauf mit mir", antwortete Harry und lächelte. „Gefällt mir. Draco, würdest du mit mir trainieren? Denn ich denke allein zu trainieren ist nicht so hilfreich als zu zweit."

„Aber sicher doch, dann kann ich meine Kampftechnik auch verbessern."

„Ihr werdet das unterlassen!" meinte Serena plötzlich, was Harry zu ihr blicken ließ.

„Aber Mum, ich trainiere doch schon seit den Ferien. Es wäre nur hilfreich, einen Partner zu haben, der mir ebenbürtig ist."

Serena seufzte. „Aber Harry, für was brauchst du das ganze? Du wirst doch garantiert niemals von einem Monster angegriffen und wehrst dich mit dem Stab? Du brauchst das doch definitiv nicht."

„Eigentlich schon mein Schatz. Vampire kann man nicht so mir nichts dir nichts mit Zaubern töten, dazu ist es nützlich, wenn man das Schwert beherrscht", mischte sich nun Severus ein.

„Sei du wieder auf seiner Seite. Ich habe Angst um ihn", meinte Serena und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Mum, ich bin schon erfahrenen im Kampf mit den verschieden Waffen. Ich weiß was ich tue. Und ich werde auch nie jemanden damit schaden, das weißt du. Ich will nur sicher gehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht verlier ich meinen Zauberstab im Kampf und ok ich hätte da noch Freizauber. Nein anders, was wäre wenn Vampire auftauchen? Wie Dad schon sagt. Vampire sind immun gegen die meisten Flüche. Wäre es da nicht praktisch eine Kampfart zu beherrschen? Ich pass auf mich auf, dass weißt du."

Serena seufzte. „Na gut, aber bitte, wenn du wirklich mit deinen Freunden trainieren willst. Bring ihnen erst mal das Kämpfen bei. Nicht jeder kann wie du den Stab schwingen oder was weiß ich."

Harry lächelte und umarmte seine Mum. „Danke, werd ich machen."

„Harry würdest du uns wirklich das Stabkämpfen und Schwertkämpfen beibringen?" fragte Ginny begeistert.

Als Harry nickte warf sich diese sofort um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Flashback ende

Und so hatte es angefangen. Jeden Tag erst mal laufen und danach irgendeine Kampfart. Dazwischen lernen und für Harry ab und an Elbenkunde.

Harry hatte ihnen, mehr oder weniger, einen Stundenplan aufgestellt, natürlich wenn sie nicht wollten, konnten sie jederzeit gehen.

Montag war Duellieren mit Zauber dran, Dienstag Schwertkampf, wo auch Draco als Lehrer half zu Harrys Glück, Mittwoch Stabkampf, Donnerstag Dolchwurf, Freitag nach Dracos Wunsch Zaubertränke und Samstag und Sonntag war Quidditchtraining für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Seit die beiden Häuser sich verstanden, gab es keinerlei Probleme mehr in den Gängen. Es gab zwar ab und an noch kleine Streitereien aber das war nur Pansys schuld. Denn diese war mit der Situation einfach nicht zu Frieden, dass ihr Draci bei Potter rumhing.

Harry seufzte leise und begann dann nochmals von vorne die verschiedenen Grundstellungen vorzuzeigen.

Endlich begriffen die anderen auch. Und somit begann Harry mit leichte Übungen, die immer schwerer wurden.

Die Zeit verging spannend. Fred und George hörten nicht auf damit Harry herauszufordern. Ginny und Harry waren sprichwörtlich das Traumpaar in Hogwarts, Slytherin und Gryffindor begann Freundschaftsbasis aufzubauen, so dass zu allem Wunder Millicent Bulstrode, das bullige braunhaarige Mädchen mit Neville Longbottom dem Tollpatsch der ganzen Schule zusammen kamen. Quidditch trainierten Harry und Draco tatsächlich zusammen, dass hieß die beiden Mannschaften flogen jeden Samstag ein eigenes Spiel, weshalb jeden Samstag tatsächlich die Bühnen voll waren obwohl kein Spiel war, mehr oder weniger.

Alle wurden wesentlich besser in den Kampfarten und das erste Quidditchspiel vor Halloween rückte immer näher.


	5. 41 bis 51

Munter krabbelte Harry aus dem Bett und schritt Richtung Bad. Es war gerade mal 6 Uhr, fast wie immer, wenn er aufstand.

Mit einem leisen Gähnen vollführte er eine Katzenwäsche und zog sich Sachen an.

Ein kleines „Harry kommst du?" ließ ihn lächeln und zurück rufen. „Komme sofort mein Engelchen."

Wie immer war Ginny genau so früh wach wie er. Es war irgendwie immer dasselbe, er wachte auf, ging ins Bad war gerade fertig, als sie ihn rief. Sie war entweder früher wach als er, oder sie beeilte sich immer extra fertig werden.

Mit der Hand durch die Haare streichend ging er aus dem Bad und umarmte sofort seine Freundin um ihr einen guten Morgen Kuss zu geben.

„Morgen Sunshine", flüsterte er und liebkoste sie an der Wange.

Ginny kicherte, seit sie angefangen hatte, Harry einzuprägen, dass er alles durfte bei ihr, traute dieser sich, wenn sie alleine waren, die Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Komm mein Prince, wir wollten doch heute Dumbledore fragen, wegen du weißt schon. Ich fände es einfach klasse, wenn er das erlauben würde. Einfach mal wie Muggel Halloween feiern."

Harry grinste. Er wusste genau, seit er Ginny mal gefragt hatte, ob sie an Halloween sich früher auch verkleidet hatten, dass diese es zu gerne mal wollte. Er auch, um genau zu sein. Er hatte immer nur Dudley dabei zusehen dürfen, wie er die schrägsten Kostüme von Anwalt bis Zombie, wobei Vernon da immer mehr auf Anwalt oder Prinz tendierte, bekam um an Halloween rum zu laufen. Er wollte sich auch mal verkleiden und seinen Spaß haben und die angeblichen bösen Geister aus dem Jahr verbannen. Insgeheim hoffte er Peeves würde auch dadurch verschwinden, schließlich war dieser zur Landplage geworden. Immer wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, begann er zu singen, dass der, ach so stolze Gryffindor, nicht so Hochnäsig sein sollte und spielte tatsächlich auf seine Vorfahren an.

Zum Glück dachte jeder nur, Peeves treibt einfach so Späße und zählten nie eins und eins zusammen. Sonst könnten sie womöglich darauf kommen, dass Harry der Erbe Gryffindor war.

„Als was soll ich gehen?" fragte Ginny plötzlich in begeisterter Vorahnung, das Dumbledore das garantiert erlauben würde.

„Hmm, wie wäre es mit einer Elbenprinzessin, Tiff kann dir garantiert helfen. Dann könnten wir als Elbenpaar gehen?" fragte Harry verschmitzt und ging mit Ginny an der Hand aus dem Zimmer, Kasimir, welcher auch wach geworden war auf seiner Schulter.

Ginnys Augen leuchteten. „Das würde mir gefallen. Du als Elb und ich als Elbe. Genau das machen wir. Da man sowieso Halloween mit Kostümen feiert, merkt auch niemand, dass dein Kostüm echt ist."

Harry kicherte und zu dritt verließen sie das Gryffindorzimmer und liefen den Gang entlang.

„Ob Draco und die Slytherins begeistert sind? Halloween wie Muggels zu feiern?" fragte Harry plötzlich und überlegte.

„Ganz bestimmt, die werden bestimmt in den schrägsten Kostümen erscheinen. Wir können ja Dumbledore fragen, ob er nicht einfach nicht erwähnen kann, dass das Muggeltradition ist, sondern einfach sagt die früheren Zauberer haben das gern gemacht um die Verbundenheit mit den Halbwesen oder Monstern darzustellen." Damit zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern.

Harry kicherte wieder. „Auf die Idee muss man auch erst kommen. Na gut, also auf zu Dumbledore. Hoffentlich wird er es heute bekannt geben. Schließlich haben wir nur noch 3 Wochen bis Halloween. Ich hab sogar schon Hagrids Kürbisse gesehen, die Charlie wegen ihm pflanzt."

Ginny lächelte, sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Harry Hagrid vermisste, aber sie wusste auch, dass er wusste, dass es seinem Riesenfreund gut ging bei seiner Mission, weil dieser ein paar Briefe geschrieben hat.

Sie war zwar nicht immer bei den Besuchen dabei, weil Harry definitiv meist alleine Fang pflegte und Charlie im Schloss wohnte, aber sie kannte Harry gut genug um ihm in die Schuhe zu schieben, dass er die Kürbisse von Hagrid geordert bekommen hatte und nur Charlie als Ausrede nahm, wobei dieser mitmachte, weil Harry als Schüler nicht in den Beeten von Lehrern herumhantieren durfte.

Ginny kicherte leise. „Gib es zu last Prince, die Kürbisse hast du gepflanzt, ich merk doch immer mehr, dass Hagrid dir das aufgehalst hat und du nur Charlie als Ausrede nehmen darfst, weil dieser dafür sorgen wollte, dass niemand weiß, dass du bei einem Lehrer im Beet herumhantierst?"

Harry grinste und zog seine fast gleichgroße Freundin enger an sich. „Du hast es erfasst meine Schöne. Die Kürbisse sind mein verdienst, ich wollte Halloween nicht ohne Hagrids Tradition haben, deswegen hab ich ihn gefragt, ob ich an seine Beete darf. Charlie hat mir etwas geholfen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass keiner in meine Erinnerungen kommt, würde ich behaupten, du würdest sie immer und immer wieder lesen", kicherte er am Schluss leise.

„Wer weiß", grinste Ginny verschwörerisch und fuhr lachend fort, „Und nun komm, ich will nicht zu spät kommen, du weißt genau, dass Dumbledore früh immer einen Rundgang durch die Küche macht, wer weiß weshalb", lachte sie und zog Harry mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang, wie ein ungeduldiges Kind, dass endlich ihren Lolli haben wollte.

Harry grinste und folgte ihr.

„Sein Rundgang starrtet doch erst um 7 wir haben jetzt 6:24", grinste er, wurde aber nicht langsamer um Ginny aufzuhalten.

„Egal" grinste diese und lachte kurz darauf.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte die kleine Feldermaus, welche mit funkelnden Augen die Szene der beiden beobachtete und dann davon flog, um zu hören, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte zu dem Vorschlag von einem Halloween Kostümfest.

„Professor Dumbledore!" riefen beide gerade rechtzeitig, als dieser in sein Büro wollte.

Verblüfft und verwundert stoppte Dumbledore und sah das Paar amüsiert an, da beide ihre Hände hielten und vor ihm zum stoppen kamen.

„Kommt doch mit rein, was habt ihr denn für ein Problem?" fragte er freundlich und durchschritt nun den Wasserspeier und ging gefolgt von dem Pärchen zu seinem Büro.

„Wir wollten sie was fragen", meinte Harry und Ginny nickte fleißig.

„Zitronenbonbon?" fragte Dumbledore und bot den beiden einen Drops an. Beide nahmen sich einen und setzten sich auf eine Couch.

„Also, was wollt ihr fragen?" fragte Dumbledore nun und funkelte immer noch amüsiert mit seinen Augen. Er fand, das die Schüler recht hatten. Dies hier war wirklich ein Traumpaar. Fast wie Lily und James Potter, nur das dieses mal nicht das Mädchen die Elbe war, sondern der Junge.

„Professor, Harry hat mir erzählt, wie Muggel Halloween feiern. Mit Kostümen und so. Nun ja, ich wollte fragen" Harry unterbrach sie lächelnd. „Wir wollten sie fragen, ob wir nicht genau so Halloween feiern dürfen? Mit Kostümen und so. Das Fest an sich ist wirklich toll jedes Jahr, aber wir wollten fragen ob wir nicht einfach noch eine Kostümwahl dazu machen dürfen?" Ginny nickte und fuhr fort, „Wir könnten doch einfach etwas umbauen. Fast wie letztes Jahr beim Ball, nur halt Halloween mäßig. Jeder kommt im Kostüm und wir vertreiben die so genannten bösen Geister." Wieder nahm Harry das Wort in den Mund. „Wir könnten ja auch irgendwie die Halle noch grusliger machen. Nicht das es nicht schon gruslig ist jedes Jahr, aber..." Harry fand einfach keine Worte, genauso Ginny.

Dumbledore lächelte ehrlich amüsiert. „Ihr macht den Marauder auf andere weise Konkurrenz wisst ihr das? Nun gut. Ihr dürft machen was ihr wollt. Sagen wir so, ich überlasse euch die Halle, so dass ihr sie dekoriert und fertig stellt. Hängt Zettel auf, die auf das Halloweenfest anspielen. Sagt es ist Kostümpflicht. Wisst ihr woher die Muggel es haben sich in Geister, Hexen und Monster zu verkleiden?" fragte Dumbledore nach dieser Offenbarung.

Das Pärchen war ehrlich verblüfft und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, Muggel waren früher nahe an der Zaubererwelt, weil diese noch nicht sehr abgeschirmt war. Muggel sahen immer wieder mal Wesen die sie nicht kannten, sahen Hexen und Zauberer. Mit Halloween wollten sie diese Geister die sie nur ab und an sahen vertreiben, in dem sie versuchten ihnen gleich zu sehen. Sie haben sich in Hexen Wesen und Geister verkleidet und wollten diese somit vertreiben. Früher mal waren viele Hexen und Zauberer davon entzückt, sie feierten mit den Muggel Halloween. Doch heutzutage feiern alle für sich allein. Hexen und Zauberer feiern nur noch in der Erinnerung wenigstens an einem Tag sich den Muggel so zu zeigen wie sie waren und Muggel feierten nur noch selten, weil sie durch den besseren Schutz des Ministerium keine Monster mehr sahen und behaupteten diese Feier sei nicht mehr so wichtig, nur noch Kinder hatten ihren Spaß daran Leute zu erschrecken mit den Monsterkostümen. Sie wollten sich einander nicht mehr treffen und jede Hexe die sich an Halloween so zeigte wie sie war, wurde vom Ministerium verwarnt. Es gab zwar ab und an welche die sich nicht daran gehalten hatten und an Halloween zu den Muggel gingen, aber das ist auch länger her, seit das Ministerium mächtiger geworden ist. Nie hat man mehr den Spaß daran gefunden, als Hexe oder Zauberer richtig Halloween zu feiern wie es die Muggel tun. Sie kamen nur zusammen, zündeten Kürbisse an, machten eine etwas gruslige Atmosphäre und aus war es. Es ist eigentlich traurig, dass das Ministerium nicht mal an einem Tag eine Ausnahme macht, schließlich was ist schon dabei, wenn eine Hexe wie ein Zombie in den Muggelstraßen rum läuft und wie die Muggel, Muggel erschreckt.

Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was ihr aufstellen wollt. Falls ihr jegliche Hilfe wollt, oder braucht, fragt Lehrer oder Schüler, sie können euch bestimmt helfen."

Harry und Ginny strahlten sich an. „Das werden wir Professor", meinte Harry und Ginny fuhr fort „Wir werden ihnen ein Halloween schenken, dass sie garantiert an früher erinnern wird, ganz bestimmt."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert, die beiden waren wirklich Marauders. „Man könnte glatt meinen hier säßen Lily und James vor mir. Nur mit der Ausnahme, dass ihr viel früher zusammen kamt und viel besser einander kennt in so kurzer Zeit. Habt ihr bemerkt, dass ihr des anderen Sätze fast schon wie die Zwillinge fortsetzt?"

Kurz trafen sich Harrys und Ginnys Blicke, bevor sie sich zulächelten. „Eigentlich nicht Professor", meinte Harry grinsend und Ginny machte grinsend weiter „aber jetzt wo sie es sagen, versteh ich die Reaktion der anderen Vier, die immer Lachen, wenn wir was erzählen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Also wenn ihr noch was wollt, fahrt fort."

Wie abgesprochen schüttelten beiden den Kopf und meinten „Nei..." bevor sie lachten.

„Nein Professor, wir werden dann wieder gehen, brauchen etwas Planung für das Fest."

„Gut, dann viel spaß noch, ach und viel Glück für Samstag am Quidditchspiel, ich bin gespannt welche Mannschaft gewinnt", damit zwinkerte Dumbledore und das Pärchen ging.

Als die beiden draußen waren, lächelte Dumbledore leicht. „Ein süßes Paar, schade das Lily und James nicht mehr miterlebt haben, wie ihr Sohn erwachsen wurde. Sie sehen ihnen zu ähnlich, wobei Harry wesendlich feinere Gesichtszüge hat und fast wie Ginny zierlich aussieht. Einfach faszinierend, wie die Zeit ihre Lieblingspaare zurückholt."

eine Schwäche?

„Ist das nicht klasse? Dumbledore hat uns freie Bahn gelassen", freute Ginny sich und lehnte sich an Harry, welcher mit ihr in der Großen Halle saß, obwohl noch keinerlei Personen oder Frühstück anwesend war.

Harry lächelte und küsste seinen Engel auf diese zarten Lippen.

Ginny erwiderte den sanften Kuss und bat dann um Einlass, welchen Harry ihr sofort gewährte. Es war irgendwie immer so, dass Harry anfing und Ginny dann fortsetzte.

Erst nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich aus Luftmangel. „Du hast Recht mein Engel, jetzt müssen wir nur noch Planen wie genau wir alles machen. Aber eins ist klar..." Ginny unter brach ihn „niemand darf noch davon erfahren, außer dass es ein Kostümball wird, nicht mal die anderen neuen Marauders", beide lächelten, weil Harry genau das Sagen wollte und küssten sich erneut.

„Was dürfen wir nicht erfahren?" fragte plötzlich die Stimme Freds neben ihnen.

„Zieh den Tarnumhang von mir aus George, und hör auf Fred zu imitieren mit seiner Stimme, ich kann euch immer noch auseinander halten", meinte Harry ohne sich umzudrehen, oder auch von Ginny abzulassen.

„Verdammt Harry, woher weißt du das immer? Niemand, wirklich niemand kann uns auseinander halten, nicht mal unsere Mum und du? Du brauchst nur mal unsere Stimmen hören oder uns anzusehen", schnaufte nun die richtige Stimmte Freds, welche identisch war mit der vorhin.

Harry grinste und steckte den Tarnumhang, den die beiden ihm reichten ein. „Ich bin ein Elb, ich höre eure verschiedenen Stimmen und warum ich weiß wer, wer ist? Zufall. Ich weiß rein aus Instinkt, dass du Fred und du George bist", meinte Harry und tippte jetzt auf die zwei Gestallten, zu welche sie sich gedreht hatten.

Ginny kicherte. Fred und George waren ganz und gar nicht begeistert, weil Harry sie immer erkannte. „Schande, die Chaos Twins, die von einem einfach Elbenprinz erkannt werden" jammerte Fred und setzte sich mit George neben Harry, wo die beiden in gespielte Tränen ausbrachen.

Harry kicherte leise und lehnte sich an seine Freundin, welche ihn gern ließ.

Abrupt stoppten beide mit dem gespielten Schluchzen und sahen Ginny und Harry an. „Könnt ihr" „uns" „mal verraten, wer bei euch der" „dominante Part ist?" fragten beide sehr interessiert, weshalb Ginny und Harry knallrot wurden.

„Wir meinen, mal lehnt sich Ginny an dich Harry, und mal du dich an Ginny." „Schon komisch, sonst beschützt immer der männliche Part den weiblichen" „aber bei euch ist das mal so, und mal so."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seid doof, bei uns ist es eben so." „Wir geben uns gegenseitig eine Stütze, ist ja nicht so, dass Ginny schwächlich ist", beendete Harry und küsste seinen Sonnenschein.

„Genau und Harry braucht auch mal eine feste Hand. Er ist genau so wie ich mal Schutzbedürftig, er ist eben nicht alles könnend", lächelte Ginny, genau wissend, dass diese Worte Harry nicht verletzten sondern eher rührten. Harry wollte eben noch nie als der Starke Oberheld angesehen werden, sondern als normaler Mensch, der genau so nicht klar kam.

„Jetzt Harry, würde ich beleidigt sein", meinten Fred und George, nach Ginnys Worten.

Harry lächelte „Wieso sollte ich? Ginny hat doch recht. Ich bin weder ein halbstarker Gott noch sonst so was. Ich bin ein ganz normaler Junge, der ein paar na ja, etwas komische Erlebnisse hat."

Ginny kicherte und umarmte ihren last Prince von hinten.

Fred und George tauschten kurz Blicke bevor sie den Kopf schüttelten und grinsten.

„Was wolltet ihr eigentlich mit dem Tarnumhang?" fragte Harry verschmitzt und sah Fred und George listig funkelnd an, als wüsste er genau, was sie gemacht hatten.

Fred und George grinsten. „Nichts für deine spitzen Ohren", lachte Fred und George lachte daraufhin.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und tat so als würde er schmollen. „Ihr seit gemein, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen."

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie aufsprangen und Ginny und Harry voneinander lösten.

Beide zu verblüfft, konnten nicht reagieren und so lag Harry kurz später auf Georges Armen. „Jetzt haben wir dich auf den Arm genommen" lachte Fred.

Harry fand das ganz und gar nicht witzig. Er hasste es auf dem Arm genommen zu werden, weil er verdammte Panik bekam. Er ließ es nur zu, wenn er nicht wirklich fühlte was um ihn herum geschah oder er sich nicht wehren konnte, vor lauter Schwäche.

„Lasst mich runter", meinte er unsicher und krallte sich an Georges Umhang, aus Angst er würde ihn kurz darauf fallen lassen.

Augenblicklich hörte George und Fred auf zu lachen, genau so Ginny, welche scheinheilig grinste.

„Lasst ihn runter", meinte sie sofort, als sie erkannte, das Harry das ganz und gar nicht witzig fand, geschweige denn normal hinnahm.

Sofort kam George der Aufforderung nach und setzte Harry auf der Bank ab, welcher kurz vor dem Loslassen murmelte „nicht fallen lassen" und die Augen fest geschlossen hatte.

Ginny nahm ihn besorgt in den Arm. „Harry, was ist mit dir", meinte sie besorgt und zog ihn ganz nah an sich.

„Wir wussten nicht, was ist los Harry", stotterten Fred und George.

Harry zitterte etwas kam aber langsam wieder von seiner Panik weg, weil Ginny ihm beruhigend über die Haare strich.

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld", flüsterte er leise und versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Was dann? Wieso zitterst du so?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry seufzte kurz, nahm sich nun wieder zusammen und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Komm erzähl mein Prinz, was war gerade?" meinte Ginny und strich weiter beruhigend über Harrys Rücken.

„Na ja, es ist so. Ich hab eine Art Phobie gegen das getragen werden", meinte er kurz und sich schämend.

Ginny sah ihre Brüder kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand Angst hatte vor dem getragen werden.

„Aber warum?" Fragte Fred.

Harry seufzte. „Vernon Dursley und Petunia Dursley. Ich war gerade mal 3-4 als wir irgendwo hingingen. Sie wollten mich eigentlich nicht tragen, aber da der Weg sehr weit war und meine Beine weh taten, fragte ich leise, ob sie mich wie Dudley tragen würden.

Vernon war sofort dagegen, aber Petunia befahl ihm, er sollte mich tragen. Na ja alles schön und gut. Dudley fing an zu jammern, weil er zu Vernon wollte und nicht von Petunia getragen werden wollte. Vernon versuchte dann uns beide zu tragen, natürlich mit weniger Rücksicht auf mich.

Ich merkte sofort, dass es ein Fehler war, gefragt zu haben, denn Vernon hielt mich kaum richtig im Arm und ich durfte mich nicht an ihm festhalten, er wolle ja keine Falten in seinem Hemd. Er ließ mich glatt fallen, als Passanten eilig mit uns über die Straße gingen. Nur durch die Hand eines Fremden landete ich nicht auf den Boden. Er hatte mich gerade noch am Fuß erwischt. Petunia war natürlich sofort böse, weil ein Fremder ihnen half, nahm mich ohne Nachzuschauen irgendwie und eilte mit Vernon, Dudley und mir davon. Mir wird jetzt noch ganz mulmig, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie mich den restlichen Weg getragen hat." Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf um eine Art lästige Fliege wegzubekommen.

Fred und George sahen Harry sofort entschuldigend an und Ginny tröstete ihren Prinzen.

„Wir wussten nicht", „Es tut uns leid", meinten Fred und George.

Harry lächelte leicht. Innerlich freute er sich, dass keiner ihn deswegen auslachte.

„Sag mal mein Prince, wie kommt es dann, dass du..." „fliegen kannst?" fragte Harry und lächelte.

Ginny nickte und Harry erklärte.

„Fliegen ist was anderes. Ich muss mich nicht auf andere verlassen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Fliegen liebe ich, aber sobald mich jemand tragen will, oder hochhebt, bekomm ich Panik."

„Aber." „Der Besen?" „Du verlässt dich doch auf" „Einen Besen?" fragten Fred und George verwirrt.

Wieder lächelte Harry schwach. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Obwohl ich in der Zaubererwelt bemerkt habe, dass Besen einen Willen haben können, weiß ich irgendwie trotzdem, das ich ihn kontrollieren kann, egal was passiert. Selbst als Quirrel meinen Besen mit einem Fluch sabotierte."

Fred und George grinsten, während Ginny Harry im Nacken küsste.

„Hey ihr, was seid ihr so früh schon wach?" fragte plötzlich die etwas verschlafen drein sehende Hermine.

Harry grinste, während Ginny weiter über Harrys Nacken küsste, was Harry ab und an kichern lies.

„Bis wohl noch müde von Gestern?" fragte Ginny und unterbrach kurz ihre Tätigkeit.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen. „Ja. Harry du hast uns wirklich hart dran genommen mit den Stäben."

„Ich wollte euch nur weiter bringen", grinste Harry und so setzte sich Hermine endlich.

Harry nahm seine Quidditchmannschaft hart ran, bis zum Sonntag. Selbst Draco stachelte seine Mannschaft an. Die Spieler waren enthusiastisch dabei und machten das was ihre Trainer anorderten.

Angelina, Kati und Ginny übten für die Position als Jägerinnen. Fred und George schlugen einen Klatscher hin und her, während Ron das Tor hütete wie seinen Augapfel. Harry selber suchte den Schnatz.

Bei der Mannschaft Dracos sah es genau so aus. Beide, Harry und Draco, waren sich einig, keine Spiele vor dem großen Spiel auszufechten, so dass die Spannung auf das eigentliche Spiel größer wurde.

Nach langem Trainieren und üben, war heute der Tag der Entscheidung. Heute würde entweder Slytherin oder Gryffindor oben stehen.

Harry scheuchte ohne Mühe die Mannschaft zum Spielfeld, spornte alle an zu Essen, während Ginny ihn anspornte zu essen. Sprach mutig zu („Ron du hast im Training schon keinen Ball rein gelassen, nun lässt du auch keinen Ball rein verstanden?" „Kati, heute ist euer Tag. Spiel mit Ginny und Angelina als wärt ihr eine Person. Ihr könnt dass." „Fred, George, haltet diese tollwütigen Viecher von uns, wir wollen alle nicht fallen." „Ginny keine Panik, wenn du fällst, fang ich dich")

Aufgeregt zog sich die Mannschaft in der Umkleidekabine um und fanden sich dann alle zusammen im Vorraum. Ginny und Ron sahen sehr nervös aus und selbst Harry funkelte nervös mit den Augen, weil es sein erstes Spiel als Kapitän war.

Tief holte er Luft. „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es Oliver immer geschafft hat uns so voll zu labern wir sollen dies und das machen. Ehrlich gesagt denk ich, ihr wisst was ihr wie und wo am besten macht. Mädels ihr kennt eure Taktik?" Alle drei Nickten und lächelten.

„Ron weißt du auch dass du den Ball fangen musst?" fragte Harry scherzend, weshalb Ron ihn schlug. „Natürlich", meinte er empört.

„Fred George, ihr wisst was ihr zu machen habt?"

Fred und George nickten. „Und nun ist die Rede beendet. Ich wünsch uns allen Glück und haut die Slyths in die Pfanne. Mehr will und kann ich nicht sagen", damit ging Harry vom Eingang und die ersten gingen durch den Vorhang ins Freie.

„Harry, dass war die verständlichste Rede die wir je gehört haben", grinste Fred und Harry lächelte.

Damit gingen die Treiber als erstes.

„Viel Glück mein Schatz, ich drück dir die Daumen", meinte Ginny und küsste Harry sanft und leidenschaftlich. „Drück lieber nicht du Daumen, du musst noch den Quaffel fangen", grinste Harry und genoss den Kuss.

Endlich gingen auch die letzten durch den Vorhang und Harry trat als letzter durch, mit seinem Besen.

„Und hier kommt der Führer dieser sensationellen Mannschaft. Harry Potter-Snape. Einen tüchtigen Applaus wenn ich bitten darf", drang auch sofort die Stimme Lee Jordans an Harrys Ohren und ein donnernder Applaus erhob sich.

Harry flog mit Freude in die Höhe, drehte ein paar Runden, bevor er sich an seinen Platz stellte und die andere Mannschaft abwartete.

„Und hier die Slytherin. Nott der neue und recht stumme Hüter. Akerly, Mosten und Kringel sind die neuen Jäger, mal sehen, ob sie gegen die Mädchen eine Chance haben. Dann noch Crabbe und Goyle die treuen Bodyguards der Gruppe mit wenig Hir..." „Jordan!" mahnte sofort McGonagall los. „Äh ja Tschuldigung. Und nun der Teamchef der Mannschaft Draco Malfoy. Slytherin ihr habt keine Chance gegen die Löwen. Harrys Mannschaft wird euch in Grund und Boden stampfen."

Minerva warf Jordan einen strengen Blick zu, bevor dieser fortfuhr. „Madam Hooch geht auf die Mitte zu, mit dem Kasten in dem die Bälle sind. Gleich fängt das Spiel an. Seid ihr auch alle aufgeheizt?" „JAAAAAHHHHHH!" ertönte sofort das Geschrei des Publikums und Lee grinste. „Dann kann es ja beginnen. Madam Hoch befreit die Klatscher, wirft den Quaffel in die Luft und befreit den kleinen Schnatz welcher malerisch die beiden Sucher kurz inspiziert. Und nun setzt sie ihre Pfeife an den Mund und" Als ein Pfiff ertönte rief Lee laut und deutlich „LOOOOOOSSSSS!"

Harry beobachtete nur beiläufig wie seine Mannschaft spielte und was Lee für Kommentare dazu gab, welche Slytherinfeindlich waren. Er verfolgte mit seinen Augen den Glanz im Himmel.

Der Schnatz war nicht weit von ihm entfernt, er spürte seine weiche Aura. Doch er wollte nicht, dass das Spiel unfair wurde und so schaltete er seine Sinne ALLE aus und sah sich um. Er sah wie ein normaler Mensch durch die Luft, nicht wie ein Elb, er hörte und fühle selbst nicht mehr wie ein Elb und so würde das Spiel sicher fairer laufen.

„10 zu 0 für Gryffindor. Kati du bist die Beste, haltet euch ran Mädels." Hörte Harry die Stimme Lees und sah weiter über das Feld.

Kurz nach dem Tor, erzielten die Slytherin ein Tor und es stand wieder gleich.

Das Spiel ging immer weiter, doch der Schnatz ließ sich nicht mehr Blicken und Harry war nicht gewillt, seine Sinne ein zu setzten.

„Ohh Shit nun steht es schon 170 zu 230 für Slytherin. Gryffindor ihr seid doch nicht so schlecht? Gebt endlich euer Bestes, ich weiß ihr könnt mehr!" rief Jordan und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, als er den Punktestand hörte.

Verwirrt wanderte jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Spieler.

Kati spielte einen Alleingang, während Angelina und Ginny versuchten mit ihr zu kommen. Ron sah nervös auf den Quaffel und ab und an zu Hermine, welche Ron anfeuerte. Ginnys Blicke wanderten tatsächlich zu ihm. Fred und George scheuchten die Klatscher weg.

„Kati hat nun wieder den Ball. Vorsichtig, da kommt Mosten. Ahh ausweichen. Uiiii das war ein Klatscher, genau an der Hand vorbei und der Quaffel fällt. Oh ja, Ginny hat den Ball gefangen, doch. WAS BLEIBST DU STEHEN? Oh shit" "Jordan!" "Ja ja HARRY DUCK DICH DA IST EIN KLATSCHER!"

Harry hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt und wich ihm einfach aus, während Ginny den Ball vor Schreck verlor.

Sofort gingen die Slytherin wieder vor und Ron der mal wieder zu Hermine sah, ließ den Ball durch.

Harry stoppte, flog auf der Stelle zu Hooch und bat um eine Auszeit.

„Oh was will Harry jetzt? Er verlangt nach Auszeit? Hoffentlich ändert sich endlich etwas."

Harry sah seine Mannschaft musternd an, welche schuldbewusst vor ihm stand. „Gut, was lief hier gerade schief?" fragte er ruhig.

„Einfach alles", nuschelte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen anders losgehen. Im Training mit Draco mag es vielleicht gut gelaufen sein, aber ich schätze da Slytherin immer listig sind, haben sie nur die Hälfte gezeigt. Ich will etwas versuchen. Wisst ihr noch von meinen absurden Ideen?" fragte er weiter und alle nickten, weil sie sich genau daran erinnern konnten.

„Gut, ich will dass ihr sie durchsetzt und Kati bleib hinten und warte. Ich erlaub dir den Freigang, wenn keiner frei ist, aber du solltest den Quaffel abgeben. Ron starr nicht immer zu Hermine und Ginny versuch nicht auf mich zu blicken, es hilft dem Spiel nicht, wenn wir von irgendwas getroffen werden, weil wir verliebt in der Gegen rumstarren. Dafür habt ihr nach dem Spiel Zeit. Fred George, ihr wisst auch von meiner Idee?" Als beide nickten fuhr er fort „Gut, aber dann keine falschen Tricks, alles harmlose Ablenkungsmanöver, keine hinterlistigen Flüche, wir sind keine Schlangen."

Alle nickten.

„Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Hooch als sie sah, dass die Mannschaft nickte.

„Ja wir sind fertig. Also und jetzt lasst uns das Spiel gewinnen!" rief Harry und die Mannschaft flog sofort in die Luft.

„Die Besprechung scheint zu ende zu sein, hoffentlich hast du ihnen eingeheizt Harry" „Jordan sie müssen unparteiisch sein!" „Schon ok. So und nun fliegt der Quaffel, aber Moment. Hey Mädels was macht ihr?"

Harry grinste. Sie taten das was er mal versuchen wollte, aber nie dazu kam. Er hatte es ihnen mal erzählt, aber nie hatten sie es versucht.

Ginny flog weit runter, unter das Spiel geschehen. Kati blieb vor Ron stehen, während Angelina mutig in der Mitte stand und abwartete, aber nicht den Quaffel berührte, als dieser vor ihrer Nase hochflog.

„Kommt sofort wieder in Form, die Slytherin schlagen durch?" rief Jordan entsetzt und viele pflichteten ihm bei.

Harry grinste und funkelte Draco belustigt an, als dieser ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Mosten hat den Ball und gibt ihn weiter an Kringel. Vorbei an Angelina, welcher still stehen bleibt. Hey was soll das? Mädels, bewegt euch. Harry was hast du bitte gesagt?"

Harry grinste, als Akerly den Torraum betrat.

Seine Mannschaft stand ohne sich zu rühren am Feld und Akerly wurde immer unsicherer.

Plötzlich flog ein Klatscher knapp an Akerlys Nase vorbei, weil die Zwillinge mit den Ball hin und hergespielt hatten und dann zu Akerly beförderten.

„Knapp flog der Klatscher an Akerly vorbei. Bitte Ron halt den Ball. Mädels, bewegt euch endlich. Kati, Ginny, Angelina warum bleibt ihr stumm auf dem Platz stehen?"

„Hey was machen die beiden jetzt. Fred rast dem Klatscher, welcher Akerly verfehlt hatte hinterher und bleibt direkt vor Akerly stehn, welcher erschrocken zurück zuckt."

Harry grinste Ginny zu und nickte. Ginny nickte zurück und flitzte los. Sie wich dem Klatscher aus, welcher an ihr vorbei flog und zischte zwischen Fred und Akerly vorbei, warf mit einem gekonnten Kick den Ball zu Angelina, welche vor flog.

„Die Mädchen zischen ab. Angelina hat den Quaffel. Die Zwillinge hatten Akerly abgelenkt, während Ginny den Ball geschnappt hatte. NEIIIIINNNN Angelina, was sollte das? Wieso wirfst du den Ball direkt zu Harry? Der ist kein Jäger, der darf den Quaffel auch nicht berühren, dass gibt Strafpunkte!"

Harry grinste, als der Ball auf ihn zu flog.

Die Slytherin versuchten dem Ball zu folgen, doch Harry wich dem Quaffel aus und stellte sich den Jägern in den Weg, sodass Ginny, welche wieder vorgeflogen war nun den Ball nahm.

„Ätsch" grinste Harry und zischte an den drei Jägern vorbei zu Ginny um dieser kurz zu beglückwünschen und sich zu Angelina zu begeben.

„Ginny zischt vor, doch NEIN was macht sie den jetzt wieder? Wieso drehst du verdammt noch mal um? Wieso zischst du an den Jägern Slytherin vorbei? Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig. Verdammt was soll das?!" jammerte Lee und sah verwirrt zu dem verrückten Spiel.

„WAS SOLL DAS HARRY?" rief Draco und Harry stoppte vor ihm, weil er gerade wieder eine runde gezogen hatte.

„Warts ab Dragon", grinste Harry und zischte wieder davon.

„Ginny fliegt wieder zu Ron, die Jäger dicht hinter sich und hä? Sie fliegt am Hüter vorbei, knapp bis zum Rand und bleckt den Jägern die Zunge, während sie Ron den Ball zu wirft, welcher den Ball sofort an Kati weiter gibt. Und jetzt zischt Kati los. Jaaaa Kati bleib nicht stehen. Und Nott wird von einem Klatscher bombardiert, der von Fred vor seiner Nase aufgehalten wird, oder war es George?

Wo ist der Quaffel? Oh JAAAAAA TOOORRRR Kati hat ihn während der Aktion von Fred bzw. Georges ein Tor geschossen. Klasse."

Harry grinste. Seine Mannschaft würde jetzt anfangen Chaotisch zu spielen. Keinerlei Regeln und keinerlei Disziplin und Ordnung. Er nannte das „das völlige Chaos" Es war eine Taktik die auf Teamarbeit revidierte, weil selbst der Hüter als Jäger gezählt wurde und die Treiber plus dem Abwehren, die anderen irritieren sollten. Selbst der Sucher wurde zur Wand.

Schnell bemerkte Harry, dass sich das Bild wendete und sie jetzt oben standen, weil Draco nicht mehr Vorraussagen konnte, was Harrys Mannschaft als nächstes tat, denn mal blieb Ginny stehen oder flog zu Ron, oder mal blieb Kati stehen usw.

Eine Plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn den Blick von Ginny zu Draco weilen und mit Schreck bemerkte er, dass dieser dem Schnatz nachjagte.

„Der Schnatz hat sich das erste Mal blicken lassen. Kommt schon los. Harry folgt Draco, doch Harry ist viel zu weit weg. Komm schon, los Harry, du schaffst die 5 Meter Abstand zu Draco, du bist..." „Jordan!"

Harry konzentrierte sich, es war unmöglich vor Draco den Schnatz zu erreichen, er hatte 5 Meter abstand zu Draco und 6 Meter zum Schnatz.

„VERDAMMT LASS DEN SCHNATZ IN RUHE!" ertönte plötzlich die wütende Stimme Angelinas und kaum einer konnte etwas sagen, da wurde der Schnatz mit dem Quaffel ausgetauscht und Draco griff nach diesem, während der Schnatz vom Quaffel weggestoßen wurde und verschwunden war.

„Was war das?" rief Lee sofort hell auf begeistert. „Angelina hat tatsächlich ihren Quaffel genommen und gegen den Schnatz ausgetauscht, in dem sie diesen weggekickt hat. Gryffindor bekommt einen Freistoß, wegen unerlaubtem Berühren des Quaffels. Sucher dürfen diesen nicht berühren."

Harry grinste, als er Draco verduztes Gesicht sah, denn dieser hatte tatsächlich den Quaffel fest umarmt.

„War wohl nichts", lachte er leise und flog an ihm vorbei.

Das Spiel ging immer weiter und es stand nun schon 560 zu 630 für Gryffindor.

„So ein Spiel gab es noch nie. Der Schnatz tauchte schon ca. 10 Mal auf, doch jedes Mal kam die andere Mannschaft dazwischen. Sag mal wollt ihr ewig spielen?" rief Jordan und wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Dieses Spiel war mehr als aufheizend.

/Verdammt Last Prince verwend endlich deine Sinne und fang den Schnatz ich mag nicht mehr, der Besen ist Hart und der Himmel schon dunkel/ sandte Draco an Harry, welcher sich verdutzt umblickte.

Sonst ging es dem Blonden immer um das Spiel.

Ein Licht und ein kleines Blinken ließ ihn entsetzt die Augen aufreissen.

Mit Karacho flog Harry genau auf Draco zu packte ihn grob am Arm und flog mit ihm aus der Schusslinie.

Kurz danach war ein grüner Strahl zu sehen und Draco baumelte an Harrys Hand in der Luft.

„Was war das?" fragte Draco entsetzt und krabbelte mit auf Harrys Besen, weil seiner langsam zum Boden trudelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, irgendetwas war an deinem Umhang zu sehen. Eine Art Lichtfixierpunkt."

„Danke", meinte Draco und pfiff.

„Keine U..." „VERDAMMT GEHT AUS DER BAHN RAUS, DA WILL EINER EUCH ABKNALLEN!" ertönte plötzlich der Ruf Freds und kurz darauf schubste Harry sich und Draco von seinem Besen und rief mit einem leisen Accio den Besen Dracos um ihren Sturz aufzufangen.

Mit einer Hand in der Harry den Schnatz hielt, den er vor Draco gefangen hatte, ließ er ihn wieder los und hielt sich am Besen Dracos fest und mit der anderen hielt er Draco.

„Harry pass auf", meinte Draco entsetzt, als sowohl Harrys Hände langsam die Gewichte der beiden nicht mehr Tragen wollte, als auch ein roter kleiner Punkt auf Harrys Handrücken zu sehen war.

Harry schaltete seine Sinne wieder ein und spürte jetzt auch, wer anwesend war.

„Draco aufpassen!" rief er, warf Draco mit Magie und seiner eigenen Kraft auf den Besen Dracos und ließ sich fallen.

Gleich darauf zischte ein Fluch an dem Besen vorbei, wo Harrys Hand war.

Draco sah entsetzt auf Harry, welcher in die Tiefe stürzte,

Er hing zu verkehrt auf dem Besen um Harry rechzeitig zu helfen.

Bei Harry zuckten Blitze vorbei, welcher an einem Schutzschild, welches er versuchte während des Falls aufzubauen abprallte, ihn aber am Anfang immer streiften.

„HARRY!" rief plötzlich Ginnys Stimme und sie flog senkrecht mit ihrem Besen auf Harry zu.

Harry öffnete die Augen, welche er zuvor geschlossen hatte und sah erschrocken auf Ginny, welche genau in die Schusslinie flog.

„Bleib weg Ginny, sie haben es auf mich abgesehen, sie werden mich nicht Töten, dass wollen sie nicht, aber sie versuchen etwas anderes", meinte Harry.

Ginny schüttelte trotzig mit dem Kopf und flog auf Harry zu, sammelte ihn auf ihren Besen und flog gen Boden.

„Nein!" rief Harry entsetzt, sein Schutzschild war durch die Unkonzentration zerstört worden. Er umklammerte Ginnys Hüfte, stellte sich auf den Besen und sprang mit einem Sprung vom Besen und während er flog, drehte er sich auf die Seite um die Schüsse aufzufangen und dann auf den Boden knallte um den Sturz Ginnys zu verhindern.

Geschockt spürte Ginny nur noch, wie Harry sie umarmte, sie den Besen nicht mehr in den Händen hatte und sanft auf Harry landete, welcher den Griff um die Taille gelockert hatte und bewusstlos nach hinten kippte.

Sofort stürzten drei Eumel auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Gestalten zu und beschworen zu dritt ein Schutzschild, das weitere Schüsse fernhielt.

„Harry?" fragte Ginny entsetzt, krabbelte von Harry runter und besah sich den Körper ihres Freundes.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Draco besorgt und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu den Beiden.

„Bleibt stehen!" rief Ginny. „Es soll sich erst jemand um die Angreifer kümmern. Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand verletzt wird."

Draco nickte resigniert. Die Schüsse waren zwar nicht mehr so viel, aber immer noch trafen ein paar Schüsse das Schutzschild der Eumel.

„Hier hat es eindeutig jemand auf Harry abgesehen?" „Aber warum?" fragten Fred und George verwirrt.

Endlich verebbten die Schüsse, die Eumel lösten das Schild und Ginny besah sich Harry nun ganz vorsichtig.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Ron besorgt und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aus dem Weg, ich bring ihn in den Krankenflügel. Hopp aus dem Weg!" ertönte die besorgte Stimme Serenas und Severus folgte kurz darauf.

Verwirrt und ächzend öffnete er langsam die Augen und sah nichts als Weiß.

Was war geschehen? Wieso lag er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel?

Langsam begannen die Informationen durch ihn zu sickern und mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf, welcher wohl Ginny bedeuten sollte, zuckte er hoch, um gleich darauf wieder aus Kreislaufschwäche und kleinen schmerzen im Rücken, zurück zu fallen.

„Harry, ist alles ok?" fragte die Stimme des Mädchens sanft und Harry öffnete nun lächelnd die Augen.

„Was ist passiert? Bist du ok?" fragte Harry verwirrt und versuchte sich nun langsamer auf zusetzten, was auch gelang, mit den Ausnahmen, der schmerzhaften Flecken am Rücken.

„Vampire haben angegriffen. Sie wollten dich Bewusstlos schießen und dann aus der Luft auffangen und mitnehmen. Ich hab dich im Sturz aufgefangen und du bist mit mir vom Besen gesprungen, hast die Schüsse für mich einkassiert und dann den Sturz mit deinem Rücken abgefangen. Dein Rücken ist Entzündet, aber sonst ist alles ok. Es waren zum Glück nur Betäubungspfeile. Es ist alles ok. Keiner wurde Verletzt, außer du. Die Vampire sind danach geflohen. Dumbledore konnte einpaar einfangen, welche dann die Tat gestanden."

Harry nickte. „Wie lang liege ich schon hier?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht sehr lange, 3 Tage und du darfst auch erst, wenn die Wunde verheilt ist wieder raus. Nun aber zu etwas anderem, Gryffindor hat gewonnen. Lee hat mitbekommen, dass du den Schnatz kurzzeitig hattest und nun weil keiner da ist. Ich hab Ideen für die Halle. Auch hab ich schon mal Probeplakate gemacht, wir können uns dann eins davon oder so aussuchen oder zusammen schneiden. Ich hab es geschafft, dass die anderen noch nichts ahnen. Nicht mal Hermine oder Blaise. Sie wissen nichts davon und das wird auch so bleiben."

Harry lächelte „Du bist die Beste, mein Sonnenschein", damit beugte er sich vor und küsste Ginny auf deren zarte Lippen.

„Und du bist mein bester last Prince. Du hast mich schon wieder beschützt."

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Ich will eben nicht s dir etwas passiert." „Ja" lachte Ginny und küsste Harry „und ich darf mir dann wieder Sorgen machen und vor deinem Bett sitzen und fragen, wann mein gefallener Engel aufwacht."

Harry senkte betreten den Kopf. „Sorry mein Schatz, ich will nicht, dass du dir so viele Sorgen um mich machst."

Ginny lächelte sanft „So meinte ich dass nicht. Ich freu mich dass du mich beschützt und hütest, auch wenn du manchmal zu viel einsteckst. Ich hab bloß manchmal Angst, wenn du so lange nicht aufwachst."

„Ich bin zäh im Nehmen. Wie sagt man so schön, Unkraut vergeht nie. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist eigentlich immer so, dass ich wieder aufstehe", damit küsste Harry seinen Sonnenschein wieder zärtlich und liebevoll auf die Lippen. Woraufhin Ginny ihn ausweitete zu einem Zungenkuss.

Die Tage bis zu Halloween verflogen relativ schnell. Harry durfte die erste Woche, in der er wieder aus dem Krankenflügel war, keine körperlichen Anstrengungen machen und so fiel das Training mit dem Schwert und den Stäben oder so aus.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich auf ein Plakat geeinigt und dieses hing nun mehrfach in Hogwarts.

HALLOWEEN BALL

Wir freuen uns herzlich, euch zum Halloweenball einzuladen. Er wird genau an Halloween in der großen Halle stattfinden und fängt um 15:00 an. Doch nicht jeder ist erlaubt. Es gibt eine Pflicht, die alle einhalten müssen. ALLE müssen sich verkleiden. In Fabelwesen Monster oder irgendwelche anderen Wesen. Es ist alles erlaubt, derjenige, der sich geweigert hat und sich nicht sein eigenes Kostüm angezogen hat, bekommt eins von uns verpasst, wenn er durch die Tür in die Halle tritt.

Wir wollen endlich eine alte Tradition wieder auferstehen lassen und die Bündnisse zwischen Geistern und Zauberern festigen. Wir hoffen ihr werdet zahlreich kommen.

Noch eine Info, damit ihr euch nicht fragt, was für Zettel ihr dann bekommt. Wir dachten uns, wir werden eine Wahl mit einbauen. Jeder der teilnehmen will, bekommt eine Zahl auf seine Brust und nimmt automatisch an der Wahl teil. Alle können sich nun aussuchen, wen er am grusligsten, schönsten, ideenreichsten usw. findet und schreibt die Zahl auf den Zettel. Wir, also die Gastgeber, nehmen zwar an der Wahl mit teil, aber wir werden nicht mit stimmen, da wir danach den Gewinner preisgeben. Die Zettel können nicht manipuliert werden. Jeder hat nur einen Zettel, den er ,indem man die Zahl sagt „Ich wähle die Zahl so und so" darauf erscheint. Die Zettel müsst ihr dann in den Kelch vorne Werfen und schon ist eure Stimme mit im Spiel.

Leider müssen wir Erst-bis Drittklässler enttäuschen. Ihr dürft nur bis zum Ende der Wahl da bleiben, müsst also um 1 Uhr gehen. Hat der Direktor angeordnet. Die anderen dürfen bis 4 Uhr feiern.

Anfang: 15:00 Uhr

(1.-3. Klasse) 1:00 Uhr

Ende: (Für alle) 4:00 Uhr

Also wir hoffen auf zahlreiches kommen.

Ron und die anderen spekulierten oft darüber, wer die Party gab, doch Harry und Ginny hielten fest und sagten kein Wort, während sie immer weiter vorbereiteten.

Nur noch ein Tag und Halloween könnte kommen.

„Und habt ihr schon Kostüme?" fragte Ron und ging schon zum fünften Mal sein Kostüm durch.

Harry lächelte, genauso Ginny. „Jup", kam es von beiden. „Wenn man fragen darf, was für welche?" ertönte die Stimme Hermines interessiert, denn keiner von ihnen hatte mitbekommen, was diese beiden waren. Jeder wusste was Draco wurde, oder Blaise, aber keiner der 4 wusste, was Harry und Ginny machten.

„Wartets ab", grinste Harry schelmisch und Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seid doof. Ihr wisst von uns allen das Kostüm. Warum dürfen dann wir nicht Eures erfahren?"

„Ganz einfach", meinten Beide und kicherten kurz. Ginny führte nun alleine fort. „Ihr zeigt uns offen die Kostüme, rennt mit ihnen rum und fragt ob sie passen. Da erkennt man natürlich, was ihr seid" „Genau. Ihr hättet es uns auch nicht zeigen müssen."

Alle rollten daraufhin mit den Augen. Die beiden waren schlimm.

„Und habt ihr schon raus gefunden, wer das Treffen organisiert?" mischte sich Blaise ein, welcher wie fast immer ein Buch in der Hand hatte.

„Nein, die Zwillinge sind es wie vermutet nicht", seufzte Harry gespielt und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Und die Patilschwestern? Denen könnte ich so was zutrauen?" fragte Draco weiter.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, sie sehen so gar nicht danach aus. Sie planen nicht, sie reden nicht darüber und mal ehrlich, wenn die beiden geplant haben, weiß es die ganze Schule."

Die anderen nickten dazu.

„Ob Dumbledore dahinter steckt?" fragte Ron weiter und so gingen die Spekulationen immer weiter, bis sogar Snape und Serena auf die Liste kamen.

Eilig stand er auf, rannte ins Bad, machte eine Katzenwäsche und hastete aus seinem Raum.

Ginny fing ihn ab und zusammen gingen sie unauffällig zur Großen Halle.

„Hoffentlich haben die Schüler nichts dagegen. Dumbledore hat uns ja frei gesprochen, jetzt muss er nur seine Tarnung erfüllen, damit wir auch wirklich frei bekommen, sonst haben wir ein Problem mit unseren Freunden", meinte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Mit festen Schritten standen sie nun vor der geschlossenen großen Halle, gingen ohne zu zögern rein und sahen sich um.

Es war kurz vor 4 und noch keiner auf den Beinen, so dass die beiden ungehindert, die Halle verschließen konnten.

„Gut so, die Halle wird niemand mehr aufbekommen, jetzt noch die Zettel hinhängen und Dumbledore bescheid sagen, damit dieser uns auch mitspielt", meinte Harry und Ginny pappte auf die große Tür einen großen Zettel, auf dem folgendes Stand.

Entschuldigt, die Halle ist für heute geschlossen. Alle die Hunger haben, stellen sich das Essen, welches sie haben wollen vor und sprechen Bitte. Das Essen wird auf einem Teller und einem Tablett erscheinen. Es verschwindet automatisch, wenn ihr fertig seid. Bitte passt auf dass nichts runter fällt. Setzt euch entweder nach außen, oder auf die Bänke, oder die Fensterbänke.

Danke!

Ein ganz wenig nervös gingen Harry und Ginny neben ihren Freunden her. Sie hofften, dass auch wirklich niemand in die Halle kam, das Dumbledore sie sprechen wollen würde und dass ihr Zauber an der Tür funktionierte.

„Man hab ich einen Kohldampf", meinte Ron und schlug sich auf den Bauch.

Hermine kicherte. „Typisch mein Rotfuchs. Warts ab, du bekommst gleich etwas zu Essen."

„Hey Leute warum stehen hier Schüler?" fragte Blaise und sah verwirrt auf die Schüler.

Harry und Ginny warfen sich kurz Blicke zu. Niemand hatte ein Tablett auf den Armen, also müsste ihr Zauber schief gegangen sein.

/Das kann nicht sein Harry, wir haben ihn doch ausprobiert und die Elfen haben zugestimmt?/ fragte Ginny Harry nervös in Gedanken. /Entweder die Schüler sind zu feige Bitte zu sagen, oder der Zauber funktioniert wirklich nicht. Ok. Dann müssen wir es mal versuchen, aber unauffällig./

Ginny nickte kurz. „Seht mal, da ist ein Zettel", meinte sie und ging mit Harry an der Hand durch die Menge vor zur Tür.

Laut las Ginny vor, so dass sogar die anderen es verstanden und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klingt logisch", meinte Harry und mit einem kurzen schmerzlosen bitte, hatte er auch ein Tablett in der Hand.

„Also es funktioniert", meinte er und sah auf sein Tablett, mit Kürbissaft, Eiern, Brötchen und Marmelade.

Ginny machte ihm kurz darauf nach. /Gut, es funktioniert wirklich. Anscheinend waren sie wirklich zu feige Bitte zu sagen, oder sie waren irgendwie noch zu verwirrt./

„Lass uns nach außen gehen", meinte Ginny und mit Harry hinter sich gingen sie durch die Menge, welche ihnen Platz machte, nach draußen.

Sie hatten schon angefangen zu essen, als auch ihre Freunde mit einem Tablett auftauchten.

„Komisch", murmelte Ron und starrte auf das Tablett. „Wer könnte jetzt bitte dafür verantwortlich sein? Wer kommt auf eine so, so" „geniale Idee?" beendete Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls ist es wirklich genial einfach so die Sache mit den Essen zu lösen", meinte Draco und biss von seinem Brot ab.

Ginny und Harry grinsen kurz, bevor ihre Tabletts fast gleichzeitig verschwanden.

„Mr. Potter Miss Weasley? Sie sollen bitte zu Dumbledore. Es ist wichtig. Bitte keine Anhängsel. Nur sie beide", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Minervas.

Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden an und zuckten dann mit den Achseln.

„Was er wohl von uns will?" fragte Harry und Ginny sah ihn ratlos an.

„Gehen wir einfach mal", meinte Ginny und somit verabschiedeten sich die Beiden und eilten zu Minerva.

„Weshalb sollte ich euch wegen Dumbledore holen?" fragte Minerva plötzlich, als sie allein auf dem Gang waren.

„Keine Ahnung", meinten Ginny und Harry fast gleichzeitig.

Minerva sah die beiden skeptisch an, bevor sie weiter zum Wasserspeier gingen.

Sie nannte davor das Passwort und ließ Ginny und Harry allein.

Beide grinsten sich an und schritten in das Büro des Direktors.

„Ah, ihr habt keine Verfolger? Nun gut, kommt durch diese Tür, so kommt ihr automatisch in die große Halle, oder braucht ihr noch was?" fragte Dumbledore gleich und sah die beiden freundlich an.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, alles was wir brauchen, ist in den Taschen. Danke dass sie uns so viel Spielraum lassen. Ich hoffe sie haben es wirklich niemanden gesagt?" fragte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Dumbledore lächelte „Niemand weiß etwas davon, außer von der heutigen Feier. Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr keine Lehrer zur Hilfe haben wollt? Ich denke mal die Kürbisse von Hagrids Hütte hinten sind schwer?"

Harry lächelte. „Wir schaffen das schon, danke."

Damit gingen die beiden Dumbledore nach, durch eine andere Tür im Büro und gelangten so in die große Halle.

„Professor, bevor sie gehen, hätte ich eine Bitte" „Und ich eine Frage", meinten Harry und Ginny.

Albus hob die Augenbraue und besah sich die beiden. „Sagt schon, was wollt ihr?"

„Können wir wirklich alles verändern wie wir wollen?" fragte Ginny als erstes, weil Harry sie ließ.

Dumbledore lächelte „Ich sagte doch, ich vertrau euch, ihr habt freie Bahn. Egal was ihr wollt oder macht, ich erlaube es euch. Außer ihr wollt aus Hogwarts raus."

Harry und Ginny nickten dankend. „Und nun meine Bitte. Könnten sie die Halle bitte nicht beobachten, während wir arbeiten. Wir wollen schließlich auch sie überraschen und deswegen wäre es nett, wenn nicht gerade jemand nochmals in die Halle kommt und uns bei den Vorbereitungen sieht."

Albus schien einen Augenblick enttäuscht, doch dies legte sich gleich wieder und nickte ergeben.

„Ach ja, falls unsere Freunde fragen, wo wir sind, versuchen sie sie abzuwimmeln."

Damit ging auch der Direktor aus dem Raum und Ginny verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Jetzt waren sie quasi in der großen Halle eingesperrt.

„Gut, ich hol die Kürbisse und du veränderst die Tische Stühle usw. Ok?" fragte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Mit einem leichten Windhauch, verwandelte sich Harry in einen Falken, flog aus der Halle raus, schnappte sich bei Hagrids Hütte den schon verkleinerten Kürbiskorb und flog mit diesem wieder in die Halle.

Ginny hatte derweil zwei Haustische an die Wand gezaubert. Stühle und Hocker waren jetzt bei den werdenden Bars. Alle Einrichtungsgegenstände waren verschwunden, selbst die Fahnen und die Pflanzen.

Der Lehrertisch war jetzt auf der andern Seite der Halle und würde als Getränkebar dienen. Die Mitte der Halle war gähnend leer und nur an den Seiten waren Stühle zum hinsetzen.

„Gut, grob haben wir die Aufstellung, jetzt können wir weiter planen", meinte Harry und vergrößerte die Kürbisse einzeln, welche größer als Harry selber wurden.

„Das sind Kürbisse", staunte Ginny und grinste plötzlich.

„Harry ich hab die Idee. Wir haben doch den einen Zauber? Für die Verkleidungen. Nun, wir können einen großen Kürbis nehmen, als Tor verwenden und diese würde dann sowohl die Nummern, also auch die anderen Sachen machen?"

„Du bist genial mein Schatz", meinte Harry und liesßden größten der Kürbisse zur Tür fliegen.

Mit einem weiteren Zauber, war der Kürbis beschnitten und beschnitzt.

„Ich denk die anderen setzten wir erst mal in die Ecke, dann ein paar versetzt in die Mitte. Machen wir weil es so viele sind, aus ein paar einen Pavillon. Man kann sich in den Kürbis zu fünft oder so hinsetzten", meinte Harry und grinste bei der Überlegung.

„Harry, aber was machen wir gegen die Nässe des Kürbis? Ich meine Kürbisse sind Pflanzen, dein Kostüm würde sofort nass werden?" fragte Ginny, obwohl sie die Idee genau so interessant fand.

„Keine Sorge, wofür sind wir Magier? Wir schnitzen die Kürbisse aus und damit sie nicht schimmeln oder weich werden, werden wir einen Zauberer darauf sprechen, so dass die Kürbisse mehr oder weniger, fasst wie Plastik innen sind?"

Ginny nickte und so ging die Arbeit weiter.

Harry zauberte in die Kürbisse Pavillons und Ginny bearbeitete die 4 Kürbisse an den Ecken.

Als nächstes zauberten sie Efeu und Kürbispflanzen als Zierde und Girlante an die Kürbisse, die Decke und auch am Boden vorbei.

Harry zauberte nun eine Art Bühne, für ihre engagierte Band, welche sie per Eulenpost gefragt hatten, ob sie nicht für sie singen würde. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen dabei geholfen.

Ginny zauberte nun weitere normale Sitzgelegenheiten weg und zauberte Strohwürfel, oder Blumen für Sitze.

Wieder wurde alles verziert mit Ranken.

Stumm standen Ginny und Harry nun vor ihrem Werk.

„Irgendwas fehlt noch, dass ist noch zu freundlich", meinte Ginny. Harry nickte. „Vielleicht Spinnen, Fledermäuse und Gruseltiere?"

Damit zauberte er Spinnweben in verschiedene Ecken und an die Decke usw. Fledermäuse, welche wie echt aussahen, flatterten in der Luft oder hingen in den Kürbispavillons. Gruseltiere aller Art ob Hingepank Schadenweber usw. wurden als Illusion an die Wand gezaubert. Sie sollten immer auftauchen und einen Erschrecken, wenn jemand etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken holen wollte.

„Wie wäre es mit Nebel?" fragte Ginny und schon zauberte Harry Nebel auf den Boden, welcher 10 cm bis 15 cm hoch ging.

Ginny zauberte an die Decke noch ein paar Nebenschwaden, während Harry für Kerzen überall sorgte, welche dann angingen, sobald es dunkler wurde.

„Eins A spitze sieht das aus", meinte Harry und beobachtete die Arbeit.

„Du sagst es und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns verkleiden. Hast du die Sachen dabei? Ich will nicht mehr hoch zu den anderen, sie sollen nicht erfahren, wer wir sind", grinste Ginny und Harry nickte.

„Wäre sowieso schon zu spät für nach oben rennen."

Damit zog er die Tasche her.

„Hoffentlich klappt das auch mit dem Essen", murmelte Ginny plötzlich und Harry lächelte. „Dobby wird schon dafür sorgen. Wir haben ihm ja alle Wünsche gegeben, welche wir hatten."

Ginny nickte. „Gut, wegen Ron, Hermine, Draco und Blaise, wir müssen ihnen vor der Halle aber begegnen, sonst bekommen sie einen Verdacht mit der Halle", meinte Harry und Ginny nickte. Dieses Mal resigniert.

„Gut, hier deine Sachen", meinte Harry und reichte Ginny Anziehsachen, welche Harry mit Tiff und Ginny ausgesucht hatten.

Es war ein feines unbeschreibbar schönes und zierliches Kleid, mit fast nicht existierenden Farben. An den Seiten waren eine Art Schlaufen die das Kleid zusammen hielten, getragen wurde es nur von einer Schlinge, welche um den Hals ging, es war bis zu den Zehen lang und ein Schlitz ging rechts bis zu den Schlaufen die es hielten. Ein feiner schöner Umhang mit verschiedenen Elbenrunen machte das Antlitz noch schöner. Ein feines goldenes Diadem machte Ginny zu einer Elbenprinzessin.

Ginny ließ per Animagiekraft ihre Haare länger wachsen, weshalb sie jetzt bis zum Hintern gingen. Harry gab ihnen einen gewissen Glanz, welcher zwar ein ganz wenig unecht wirkte, aber immer noch wunderschön machte. Danach ließ Ginny sich wieder per Animagiekraft Ohren wie die Harrys wachsen, wobei das etwas ungeschickt aussah.

Harry küsste sie und flüsterte, dass sie wunderschön aussah, während jetzt er dran war mit dem verkleiden.

Er trug eine Art Tunika aus genau demselben Stoff wie Ginnys Robe. Die Tunika war zierlich und genau so schön wie die Robe, wobei diese Tunika besser zu Harry zu passen schien, als die Robe zu Ginny. Danach ließ er seine Ohren auftauchen, zog sich das goldsilberne Diadem auf die Stirn, während Ginnys Diadem in den Haaren saß. Da seine Haare so genau passten und keinen zusätzlichen Glanz brauchten, war er grob genau wie Ginny fertig.

„Sollen wir wirklich so viel Schmuck tragen?" fragte Ginny, nachdem sie auf die Ohrringe, die Ketten, Ringe, Armbänder und anderen Schmucksachen sah, welche Tiff ihnen geschenkt hatte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Machen wir es einfach mal dran, schaden kann es nicht, hoffentlich sehen die Ohrringe nicht zu schlecht aus", grinste er, während er sich skeptisch einen Ohrring nahm.

„Warte, nicht dass du dir weh tust, ich mach dir Löcher", meinte Ginny führsorglich und nahm den Ohrring von Harry.

Es zeigte ein ca. 2,5cm großes rundes Runenzeichen, welches wie Tiff meinte, für sein Volk stand.

Ginny machte Harry erst rechts so einen Ohrstecker rein und dann links. Danach, machte Harry Ginny die anderen beiden Ohrringe, welche ganz normale Ringe waren, wenn auch große Ringe.

Als die Ohrringe saßen, band Harry Ginny zwei Ketten um den Hals, eine fast ohne Luftloch, welche nah am Hals saß, mit einer Perle, mit Regenbogenfarbe und eine Kette mit dem selben Zeichen, wie Harry an den Ohrringen hatte.

Ginny band Harry auch zwei Ketten um den Hals, wobei er ja eigentlich schon zwei hatte. Eine mit dem Drachen von ihr und einen mit den Ringen seiner Eltern. Zu diesen Ketten kamen dann noch die Perle, wie bei Ginny genau am Hals und eine mit einem Schlüssel, welcher wie Tiff sagte eine große Bedeutung hatte.

Der Schlüssel war der Beweis für einen Elbenprinz oder Prinzessin, der Schlüssel war mit in dem Karton von Remus dabei gewesen. Er stellte die Tore des Windes und des Waldes sicher, weil Harry ja schließlich ein Wind und Wald Elbe war.

Als nächstes zog Ginny sich mehrere goldene Armbänder an die Hände, während Harry einen Armreif bis zum Oberarm hochzog, weil es wie Tiff sagte, einem Elbenprinz nicht geziemte die Armreife unten zu tragen, sondern oben.

Danach bekam jeder noch 4 Ringe an jeder Hand, welche Harry etwas unwohl fühlend anzog, wobei er 2 weg ließ, weil er schließlich lieber Ron und Hermines Ringe trug, als andere.

„Gut, jetzt noch ein paar Sachen und wir sind endlich fertig", seufzte Ginny, wobei sie den Schmuck mehr als nur mochte.

Harry nickte, er war auch nicht gerade abgelehnt von dem Schmuck, welcher einfach irgendwie schön war.

Ginny bekam noch einen Fußreifen, genau wie Harry, welche beide gleich aussahen. Dazu trugen sie feine Sandalen, weil Tiff ihnen sagte, entweder Barfuss, oder Sandalen, oder Stiefel, wobei diese nicht dazu passten und Barfuss weder Ginny noch Harry laufen wollten.

Ginny hatte feine hellbraune Sandalen, welche nur bis zum Knöchel gingen, während Harry Sandalen hatte, die fast bis zum Knie hoch geschnürt wurden.

Endlich waren die beiden fertig und begutachteten sich.

„Wow", flüsterte Ginny, als sie sich Harry so ansah, denn er sah wirklich nicht mehr so aus, als würde er in diese Welt gehören.

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus", meinte Harry und küsste Ginny sanft auf die Wange. Sie sah wie Harry bezaubernd aus, doch ein gewisser Touch fehlte, der sie Elbisch machte und somit mehr als wunderschön.

„Gut, jetzt ist alles fertig, wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Harry nach dem er alles nochmals überprüft hatte.

„Kurz vor halb 3, wir sollten die Band von Hogsmead abholen, sonst kommen sie nicht rein, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte", meinte Ginny und kurz darauf war sie ein Eichhörnchen und Harry ein Falke.

Ginny sprang auf Harrys Rücken und so flogen sie mit einer Gelassenheit und Freude durch die Löcher in der Halle und auf nach Hogsmead.

Vor dem Tor, welches aus Hogwarts rausführte, landeten die beiden und verwandelten sich zurück.

Sie hüllten sich in zwei Umhänge, damit nicht jeder auf ihre ausgefallenen Kostüme starrte und schritten mit schnellen Schritten nach Hogsmead, die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore hatten sie ja.

Schnell waren sie dann beim den drei Besen angekommen und gingen rein, denn dort wollten sie sich mit der Band treffen um sie abzuholen.

Schon als sie eintraten, erkannten sie Trubel, welcher um einen Tisch herum war.

Mit fliessenden Bewegungen und gekonnten Spionagefähigkeiten gingen Harry und Ginny durch die Menge und gelangten an den Tisch, an dem 5 Gestalten saßen und zwei freie Plätze frei waren.

Unaufgefordert setzten sie sich und zogen somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Hey was wollt ihr hier?" rief einer empört. „Unsere Band abholen", meinte Harry amüsiert.

„Ihr sedt also unsere Abholer? Wieso seid ihr keine Lehrer?" fragte ein junger Mann, den Harry von Ginny her kannte und Adrian hieß.

„Erzählen wir auf dem Weg, hier ist es uns zu voll", meint Ginny und damit stand sie wieder auf.

„Macht mal Platz bitte, sonst kommen wir zu spät", meinte Harry und schritt voran.

„Zu was zu spät?" fragte ein Mann neugierig.

„Halloweenball", antwortete Ginny knapp. „Kommt ihr nun? Es ist bald 3 wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist das Tor zur Halle immer noch versperrt."

Harry nickte und schritt nun durch die Platzmachende Menge.

„Also hat uns gefreut euch zu treffen und jetzt lasst uns den beiden folgen", meinte einer der 5 Gestalten und somit folgten die 5 den beiden Vermummten.

„Sagt mal ihr beiden, wieso so Vermummt?" fragte ein junger Mann mit blauschwarzen kurzen Haaren, welcher Armin hieß.

„Weil wir schon verkleidet sind und nicht gerade so in Hogsmead in der Zeitung landen wollen", lächelte Harry und zog, da sie durchs Tor nach Hogwarts traten seine Kapuze runter.

„Wow", flüsterte Adrian und starrte Harry an.

„Bist du nicht Harry Potter? Ich mein wegen der Narbe?" fragte das einzige weibliche Wesen in der Gruppe namens Azalea.

„Ja, dass ist der zweite Grund, warum wir vermummt waren", antwortete Ginny und zog nun auch ihre Kapuze runter.

„Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee? Elfen?" fragte der letzte und kleinste der Gruppe namens Aureus.

„Elben, na ja, wir studieren diese Wesen, sie sind sehr interessant", antworte Harry breitwillig.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr beide allein uns abholt? Ihr seit ässler? Wieso keine Lehrer?" fragte Adrian, welcher wohl der Anführer der Truppe war.

„Ganz einfach, weil wir dieses Fest organisiert haben. Keiner weiß, was auf dem Fest passiert, ob eine Band kommt oder nicht, wer alles organisiert hat usw. Es ist quasi ein Geheimnis, wer dies alles auf die Beine stellt. Professor Dumbledore hat uns geholfen euch zu bekommen und mehr oder weniger nichts anderes mehr", meinte Ginny stolz, was Harry kichern ließ.

„Außerdem sind wir für 5., bzw. ässler gut", grinste Harry, was Ginny lachen ließ.

„Das sagt wieder der Richtige, du ach so großer Held", grinste Ginny, weshalb Harry mit den Augen rollte.

Die 5 Gestalten sahen etwas amüsiert auf die beiden Schüler.

„Tolles Paar gebt ihr beide ab, warum aber noch keine Zeitungsartikel über euch geschrieben wurden wundert mich", grinste Azalea.

„Wie?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Na Harry Potter hat eine Freundin, eine größere Schlagzeile gibt es doch nicht?" meinte Alexander und grinste.

Harry grinste. „Schon klar. Interessiert ja die Zauberer Welt mit wem ich zusammen bin. Die Welt ist schon komisch. Bin ich froh, dass es wirklich noch nicht in der Zeitung steht, wer weiß was die gesagt hätten."

„Bestimmt wie letztes Jahr, dass ich dich wie Hermine benutze. Die spinnen wirklich", seufzte Ginny und hakte sich bei Harry unter.

„Ihr seid süß. Glaubt mir, hört einfach nicht auf diese Quatschblätter. Sie haben schon viel Schrott geschrieben. Von wegen, unsere Band hat es mit Azalea getrieben. Oder Alexander sei schwul. Ich kann es bald nicht mehr hören, was unsere Band alles gemacht haben soll", seufzte Adrian und die anderen kicherten.

„Kann ich verstehen", grinste Harry.

Vor dem Schloss angekommen, zogen Ginny und Harry wieder die Kapuzen drüber und Harry holte eine Karte aus der Tasche.

„Was macht ihr?" fragte Armin überrascht.

„Wir schauen, ob die Luft rein ist, wir wollen noch nicht, dass ihr gesehen werdet", meinte Harry und murmelte den uns allen bekanten Satz für die Karte.

„Gut, die meisten sind in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und machen sich fertig, überall ist die Luft rein. Kommt", meinte er, löschte die Karte und ging gefolgt von den 5 und Ginny in das Schloss, genau zur Großen Halle, welche er ohne Probleme öffnete.

„Wartet kurz, oder wollt ihr Kostüme?" fragte Ginny kichernd.

Die Band blieb lieber kurz zurück und sah zu, wie Harry etwas mit dem Zauberstab machte, bevor er sie hereinwinkte.

Das Essen stand schon auf dem Büffet und Trinken war auch reichlich am Lehrertisch zu sehen.

Ginny schloss, als alle drin waren, wieder die Tür mit einem Zauber und ging zu den Speisen um sie zu begutachten.

„Wow, habt ihr das alles gemacht?" fragte Aureus fasziniert.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Also da hinten ist die Bühne, dort könnt ihr euer Zeug aufbauen, ich muss kurz mit Ginny schauen, ob die Hauselfen auch wirklich nach Wunsch gekocht haben."

Damit eilte Harry zu Ginny, während er seinen Umhang auszog und die 5 fasziniert auf seine eleganten Bewegungen und sein „Kostüm" starrten.

„Und?" fragte er bei Ginny, welche mit feinen Bewegungen die Glibberaugen anstarrte.

„Sieht gruslig aus. Die Wandillusion funktioniert auch. Nur ob es schmeckt weiß ich nicht, hab noch nichts probiert, denk aber mal, es schmeckt gut."

Harry nickte und besah sich die Speisen, welche wirklich witzig aussahen. Einige waren Monstern ähnlich, so wie eine große Wackelpuddingstatue, welche wie ein Dementor aussah.

Kröteneier ähnliche Gummibärchen waren zu finden, aber auch Pasteten, die augenscheinlich mit Ungeziefer gefüllt waren. Natürlich war alles genießbar und schmeckte auch nicht eklig, sowie Harry und Ginny es von den Elfen verlangt hatten.

„Einwandfrei dass Essen, wobei ich nicht weiß, ob die Pastete wirklich weg kommt oder andere Sachen", grinste Harry, weshalb Ginny kicherte und nun auch ihren Umhang runter zog.

„Die Getränke sind ähnlich wie Zaubertränke, mal glibbrig, mal mit Resten wie Kröteneiern, oder Hörner von Käfern. Ich denke es ist alles einwandfrei. Jetzt müssen wir noch die Überreste unserer Taschen weg und der Band helfen, dann sind wir fertig, ach ja, hast du den Zauber auf den Kürbis?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt und Harry nickte.

„Zauber ist wieder drauf, die Lehrer, welche sich nicht verkleiden, werden ein Wunder erleben. Komm schauen wir mal ob die Band Hilfe braucht."

Damit eilten die beiden Teenager zur Band und halfen denen noch beim Aufbau.

„Wollt ihr Spezialeffekts? Oder so? Oder wollt ihr lieber hier stehen bleiben, wenn die Schüler kommen, ohne richtigen Anfangsauftritt?" fragte Harry, nachdem alles an Instrumenten stand.

„Wir sorgen schon für einen Spezialeffekt, wir haben immer so gewisse Effekte, bevor wir auftauchen. Sagt ihr oder irgendwer uns doch an und wir tauchen dann auf ok?" meinte Adrian und sah auf die zwei Teenager.

Beide nickten.

„Also, wir müssen euch jetzt allein lassen. Die Feier fängt in einpaar Minuten an, die Halle wird jetzt geöffnet und wir müssen unsere Stellung waren", meinte Harry und als die Band nickte, gingen Harry und Ginny zum Lehrereingang, öffneten mit Zauber alle Türe und waren nun verschwunden.

Etwas abseits an der Wand vor der Großen Halle standen nun die beiden und sahen zu, wie freudig schwatzende Schüler, die richtig verkleidet waren, die Halle betraten.

Endlich entdeckten sie an der Treppe oben vier Gestalten. Eine Gestalt hatte blasse Haut, schwarze hochgegelte Haare und ein schwarzes Kostüm, dass einen Vampir darstellen sollte und somit Blaise war.

Der Junge daneben hatte blonde etwas verstrubbelte Haare, Flügel am Rücken und trug Kleidung die recht freizügig war. Er hatte in der Hand einen großen Stab und stellte somit einen Todessengel dar, der somit Draco war.

Hermine stand gleich daneben und hatte ein recht fesches Katzenkostüm. Die Ohren stachen gut heraus aus ihrem braunen welligen Haar und das Kostüm selber passte einfach super gut zu ihr.

Ron hingegen war ein Kellner, er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und hatte in der Hand ein Tablett, während er über die andere Hand ein Handtuch geschwungen hatte.

„Sie sehen gut aus", flüsterte Harry und schritt elegant mit Ginny an seinem Arm zu den vier Gestalten, welche immer noch an der Treppe oben standen.

„Ich freu mich, dass ihr kommen konntet, seid herzlich willkommen", meinte Ginny unterdrückt grinsend und mit feinem Lächeln, während sie sich leicht vor den vieren verbeugte und sie anfunkelte.

Kurz darauf lagen die Blicke der vier sofort auf Harry und Ginny.

„Und ich dachte mein Kostüm wäre ausgefallen", meinte Draco entsetzt und starrte ungewollt die beiden Elben an.

„Du hast Ohrringe?" fragte Ron und starrte auf Harrys Ohren. Dieser nickte lächelnd „Ja, hab ich. Sie stören nicht mal, falls du das meinst."

„Wow, ihr habt die Elben perfekt getroffen. Diese Kleidung. Einfach unglaublich seht ihr aus", meinte Hermine schwärmend.

„Wir hatten Hilfe von Tiff. Sie half uns bei den Kleidungen und dem Schmuck", meinte Harry lächelnd. „Deshalb wart ihr nicht mit oben?" meinte Hermine fast schon feststellend.

„Ja", meinte Ginny, bevor sie sich mit Harry umdrehte. „Kommt lass uns gehen, ich möchte wissen, wie die Halle aussieht."

Die anderen nickten und somit gingen auch diese hinter den Beiden her in die Halle hinein, wobei hier eine Schlange auftauchte.

„Mist an das hatten wir nicht gedacht", flüsterte Ginny leise. Hermine blickte Ginny fragend an. „Hast du was gesagt?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf „Ich hab nur zu mir genuschelt, ob auch alles hält. Mit dem Zauber und so von meinen Ohren."

Damit warteten sie bis sie endlich unter dem Kürbis waren.

Die Gelben Fleischfäden des Kürbis lösten sich und an deren Anfang erschien ein Button, der an dem Umhang Ginnys und dann an der Kleidung Harrys fest gemacht wurde. Die Ziffern waren 49 und 50. Danach erschien in den Fäden des Kürbis zwei Blätter Papier, mit einem Magischen Glanz, welchen die beiden Entgegen nahmen und einsteckten.

Beide lächelten sich zu, als das so super funktionierte und schritten weiter, während jetzt Blaise und Draco dran waren.

Sofort schritten sie auf einen Kürbis vor der Tanzfläche, die sie gelassen hatten zu und ließen sich darin nieder, während die anderen vier und auch die anderen Schüler staunend die Halle betrachteten.

„Ihnen gefällt es", flüsterte Harry und winkte nun die anderen vier her, welche auch sogleich kamen und sich mit dazu setzten.

„Das ist eine wundeschöne Idee", flüsterte Hermine und betrachtete den Kürbis. Der Tisch fädelte sich aus den Körnern und den losen Fruchtfäden des Kürbisses und es sah fast wie ein Korbnetz aus, während die Bänke nur aus festem Fruchtfleisch gewoben waren und irgendwie fluffig weich zum Sitzen waren.

„Und erst die Dekoration", meinte Ginny mitspielend, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht kannte.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie das im dunklen aussieht", meinte Draco grinsend.

„Schaut euch die Kostüme an", grinste plötzlich Ron und zeigte auf verschiedene Schüler. Während einige in Prinzessinnenkostüm erschienen, kamen andere wieder als ganz andere Wesen. Es gab sogar Dementoren und Hingepanks, sowie Tierkostüme.

„Der Ball ist ein voller Erfolg", grinste Harry und strich sich durch seine Haare.

„Hey mein Panther, gleich sehen wir ob es funktioniert. Dumbledore hat kein Kostüm", flüsterte Ginny und Harrys Blick ging sofort zu dem weißbärtigen Mann, welcher sich wie ein freuendes Kind durch die Tür wagte.

Geschockt blickten beide sofort weg und versteckten sich, als sich Dumbledores Umhang in eine Art rosa etwas weit laufenden Umhang verwandelte und er eine Kapuze aufhatte mit weiten Hasenohren.

Beider Gesichter waren knallrot. „Er wird uns umbringen" stotterte Harry schluckend, während die anderen sie fragend ansahen.

„Was ist mit euch?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Hoffentlich trägt Snape ein Kostüm", schluckte Ginny leise und Harry nickte, während er sich an Hermine wand. „Schaut euch Dumbledore an."

Hermine sah durch das Fenster über den Beiden und musste sich ein lachen unterdrücken.

„Bei Merlin wie sieht der aus?" meinte sie die Zähne zusammenbeißend.

Jetzt landeten die Blicke der drei Jungs auch auf dem weisbärtigen Mann, welcher augenscheinlich näher trat.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Nachthemd für Kleinkinder, damit sie süß aussehen", kicherte Ron und hielt sich lachend an Hermine fest.

„Pssst, er kommt", fluchte Draco plötzlich, weil Blaise und er genauso lachen mussten.

„Na ihr?" meinte der Professor plötzlich und eins seiner Ohren verflüchtigte sich mit dem Kopf des Professors in den Kürbis. Was Hermine und Ron wegschauen ließ.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass so was eine geniale Idee ist? Ich bin wirklich amüsiert über die Ideen der beiden Macher. Ich wollte schon immer mal ein solch schönes Kostüm. In groß gibt's das nur leider nicht", lächelte Dumbledore, während Ginny und Harry ihn knallrot im Gesicht anstarrten.

Dumbledore zwinkerte den Beiden zu und verschwand zu einem anderen Kürbis an dem schon Lehrer saßen, die anscheinend dasselbe Schicksaal hatten. Denn sie hatten alle angezauberte Kostüme bekommen.

„Schaut mal, Severus trägt auch nichts, in was der sich wohl verwandelt?" fragte Draco plötzlich und Harry und Ginnys Blicke wanderten sofort zum Eingang, bei dem Serena und Severus standen.

Serena war als Ärztin verkleidet, als hätte sie etwas bemerkt.

„Bitte was gutes, bitte was gutes", nuschelte Harry leise, während Ginny ihm zustimmte.

Doch statt dem normalen Zaubertrankoutfit trug er jetzt kleine Dämonenschwingen und ein schauriges schwarzes Kostüm, mit einem großen Stab an dessen Ende ein runder Talisman war. Auf dem Kopf waren zwei größere Hörner zu sehen.

„Wenigstens nicht schlecht", meinte Harry und grinste kurz. Ginny wischte sich erleichtert über die Stirn.

„Warum geht euch das so nahe?" fragte Ron verwirrt, doch Harry und Ginny schüttelten ab.

Endlich schienen alle Schüler anwesend zu sein, während einige in Kürbissen saßen, saßen andere an normalen Tischen, doch jeder hatte Platz. Harry und Ginny freuten sich, dass alle die Dekoration mochten und es auch langsam dunkler in der Halle wurde.

Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore und schritt zur Tribüne, auf der nur Instrumente standen.

„Eigentlich darf ich euch gar nicht herzlich begrüßen, schließlich ist dies hier nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Ich bitte doch herzlich die beiden alleinigen Schuldigen sollen doch vortreten. Ihr könnt euer Versteckspiel vor den anderen aufgeben. Wir wollen wissen wem wir dies hier zu verdanken haben!" begann er und Ginny sowie Harry sahen sich entgeistert an. Nervös nickten sie dann und standen unauffällig auf.

Erst als sie auf den Weg nach vorne waren, merkten die anderen vier dass sie vor schritten und erst jetzt schien ihnen ein Licht aufzugehen.

Ron sah die beiden entgeistert an, während Hermine Blaise anstarrte und beide mit den Schultern zuckten. Draco grinste eher und fragte sich, wie die beiden es allein geschafft hatten.

Als Dumbledore die Bühne verließ und Harry und Ginny den Platz einnahmen, begann die ganze Halle wild zu klatschen und ein paar Pfiffe waren zu hören.

Rötlich um die Nase nahm Harry das Mikrofon an sich und hatte für Ginny kurzerhand ein Zweites gezaubert.

„Also, " begann Harry nervös, doch Ginny lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und führte fort. „Wir freuen uns euch Herzlich willkommen zu heißen. Wir sind die Übeltäter dieses Festes und hoffen es gefällt euch und ist mal etwas anders als das normale Fest." Sie nickte Harry zu und jetzt begann er zu sprechen, schon viel lockerer. „Das Essen und Trinken, welches ihr an beiden Seiten findet, ist alles Genießbar. Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Die Hauselfen haben eine ordentliche Arbeit gemacht und haben deshalb diesen Abend von uns Frei bekommen, das heißt dieses Essen muss reichen." „Die Kürbisse verdanken wir Professor Weasley und ich freue mich dass sie so groß geworden sind und auch so viele" „Auch danken wir Professor Dumbledore, dass er uns freie Bahn ließ.

Die Zahlen, welche jeder an seiner rechten Seite sieht, ist die Wähler Zahl." „Jeder der denkt sein Objekt der Faszination gefunden zu haben sagt zu dem Zettelchen, welches er bekommen hat „Ich wähle die Zahl so und so" und wirft das Blättchen in diesen Kelch dann."

Damit erschien von Harry gezaubert ein goldener Kelch mit Elbischen Runen darauf.

„Wir hoffen die Kostüme die ihr bekamt sind euren Wünschen entsprechend", grinste Harry und sah die Lehrer an. „Und nun begrüßen wir unsere bestellte Band „Five A´s" und wünschen allen ein Happy Halloween!" meinte Ginny und verließ mit Harry die Bühne.

Mit einem großen Dampf und einer grellen kleinen Explosion erschienen die Fünf Bandmitglieder und Harry und Ginny gingen auf ihren Platz wo sie so gleich von Hermine, Ron, Blaise und Draco ausgefragt wurden.

„Warum habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass ihr das Fest vorbereitet?" „Wie habt ihr das alles gemacht?" „Wie kamt ihr auf die Idee, Kostüme anzuzaubern?" „Habt ihr das alles allein geschafft?" „Wow, einfach Klasse!" usw. meinten die 4 Freunde und sahen sich nochmals um.

„Nicht so stürmisch", unterbrach Ginny die vier und lächelte. „Ehrlich gesagt kam uns die Idee spontan", meinte Harry und sah die anderen schief an. „Ginny wollte Halloween mal wie die Muggel feiern und ich wollte insgeheim Ablenkung vom Krieg. Es ist zwar nicht wirklich viel los von Attentaten, aber trotz allem herrscht eine sehr angespannte Stimmung", Ginny nickte eifrig.

Die anderen sahen die beiden verstehend an und somit genossen sie endlich das Fest und waren nur mehr als begeistert was alles passierte.

In der Halle war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und einige hatten sich zu der Band verzogen und tanzten zu deren peppiger Musik. Es gab keine richtige Tanzfläche, aber genug Platz war da. Harry beobachtete mit Interesse die anderen Schüler, die herumschwatzten, aßen oder andere Sachen machten. Die Halle wurde langsam dunkler und düsterer, da die Sonne am Horizont verschwand. Dafür erhellten schwache Kerzen das Ambiente und verdüsterten die Stimmung, während der Nebel etwas aufstieg.

Ginny lehnte zufrieden an ihrem Freund und genoss wie dieser die ausgelassene Stimmung. Die anderen wiederum unterhielten sich entweder leise oder waren wie Blaise und Draco mal bei ihren Freunden.

„Ich find die Party langsam recht eintönig, es fehlt zu einem richtigen Halloween Fest etwas gruseliges", meinte Ron plötzlich und Harry öffnete ein Auge, welches er zuvor geschlossen gehabt hatte. „Gruselig? Stimmt, die Atmosphäre passt, aber es fehlt ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Hier feiern alle aber gruseln sich nicht", meinte er leise und öffnete nun komplett die Augen. „Was heißt hier gruseln sich nicht? Viele schreien immer noch bei den Wänden auf, wenn ein Bild auftaucht wenn sie essen holen oder trinken", meinte Ginny und grinste leicht.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ Harry aufhorchen. „Hört ihr auch etwas?" fragte er und lauschte angespannt über die Menge hinweg. Er hörte etwas leise flattern und wehen. Ron sah ihn verächtlich an. „Kumpel, jetzt komm nicht mit so was, jetzt wo wir darüber sprechen brauchst du uns keinen Schrecken einjagen", „da hat er recht", nuschelte Hermine und lächelte leicht.

„Nein, ihr versteht nicht, es hört sich so an als würde etwas Flattern oder Wind wehen?" meinte er leise und setzte sich auf. „Also ich hör nur die lärmende Menge..." Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte das Geräusch noch mehr zu entziffern, doch die Schüler lärmten zu sehr, als dass man etwas entziffern konnte. „Ich krieg das Geräusch nicht zu packen", meinte er leise und öffnete wieder die Augen.

Ein plötzliches lautes Klappern ließ alle zum Eingang des Kürbispavillon schauen. Hermine schrie gellend auf, während Ron zurück rutschte und von der Bank fiel. Ginny indessen wich zurück zu Harry und versperrte diesen die Sicht. Ein darauf folgendes Lachen ließ alle Anwesenden zu den Übeltätern blicken, welche hinter dem Skelett standen, welches vor ihrem Eingang baumelte.

„FRED! GEORGE!" fauchte Ginny dann aufgebracht und stürzte sich auf ihre Brüder, weil sie ehrlich Angst gehabt hatte. „Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen!" lachte Fred und hielt sich an seinem Bruder fest. „Das ist nicht nett", meinte Hermine und brachte ihr Kostüm wieder zurecht. „Hey Gred, hast du das gehört? Das ist nicht nett", lachte nun George und hielt Hermine das Skelett vor die Nase. „Buhuuuu~" grinste er und klapperte mit dem Weißen Wesen des Todes.

„Ihr seit unverbesserlich", meinte Harry knapp und sah die beiden schief grinsend an. „Wir sind Gred und Feorge, zu eurem Dienste eure Hoheit", meinten beide spöttisch und verneigten sich vor Harry, welcher daraufhin rötlich wurde. „Volldeppen", nuschelte Ron, welcher langsam wieder vom Boden hoch kroch. „Wer?!" „Wir?" fragten beide gleichzeitig und Harry grinste. „Nein die beiden da vorne!" damit deutete er an beiden vorbei.

Die Twins drehten sich daraufhin um und kurz darauf war ein „MAAAAMIIII!" zu hören und Fred saß auf George Armen, während beide zurück wichen. Dieses Mal lachten Harry und die anderen. Selbst die Schüler neben ihnen, die mitbekommen hatten was bei ihnen passierte.

Ginny grinste fies. "Klasse gemacht mein Engel", lachte sie und gab Harry fünf. Dieser erwiderte und ließ die beiden Illusionen von Molly Weasley mit Kochlöffel und Wütendem Gesicht, zum Kampf erhoben, und Percy Weasley mit Lesebrille und erhobenen Notizen, ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit verschwinden.

„Musst du uns so zu Tode erschrecken? Dadurch leben wir 10 Jahre weniger!" meinte Fred der langsam von George runter grabbelte und sein Herz hielt. „Und ob, ihr habt das gut verdient!" meinte Ron schadenfroh und grinste.

„Wer hat was verdient?" fragte plötzlich die Stimme Blaise und Ron drehte sich daraufhin um. „AAAHHHHH!" schrie Ron gleich auf und verschanzte sich hinter Hermine, während Blaise lachte. „Mein Herz", jammerte Ron leise. „Deins? Wohl eher seins!" lachte Ginny und sah zu Blaise, der einen Teller in der Hand hatte, auf dem ein rausgerissenes Herz zu sehen war. „Ihhhh und das kann man wirklich Essen?" fragte Hermine skeptisch und sah auf den Teller zu dem Kuchen.

„Ja, alles mehr oder weniger aus unserer Küche", grinste Harry und Ginny nickte. „Na lecker, dann kann ich es gleich wieder zurück bringen", meinte Draco, der dazu kam und ebenfalls einen Teller dabei hatte, wobei er ein halbes Gehirn auf dem Teller liegen hatte.

„Hey!" meinte Ginny mosernd. "Aber ok, wenn du es nicht willst. Brauchst eh kein Gehirn, wenn man keins hat, kann man sich auch keins an essen!" damit schnappte sie sich den Teller und die Gabel und nahm sich einfach ein Stück von dem Kuchen. „Na will mein Prinz auch etwas?" fragte sie keck und lud sich etwas auf die Gabel, während Draco mit offenem Mund zusah.

„Na ich denk mal eher er hier", grinste Harry, nahm die volle Gabel und führte sie mit Ginnys Hand zu Dracos Mund, der immer noch offen stand. Blaise grinste, als Draco gezwungen wurde zu essen. „Und sagst du immer noch unsere Küche ist schlecht?" fragte Ginny, nachdem Draco runtergeschluckt hatte.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss schon sagen, lecker", damit bekam er seinen Teller wieder und die Gabel. „Ihr sagt eure Küche, wie meint ihr das?" fragte Hermine und sah die beiden abwechselnd an. „Ganz einfach, Rezepte sind von uns, die Hauselfen haben es dann gemacht", meinte Harry und die anderen starrten ihn daraufhin an. „Du und Rezepte?!" fragte Ron skeptisch und starrte seinen Freund an als wäre er ein Alien. „Klar. Warum auch nicht? Was man nicht alles von seinen Verwandten zum Lernen bekommt", meinte Harry und damit schwieg der rothaarige Kellner.

Erneut lenkte ein Flattern Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas. Es war lauter als zuvor. „Schon wieder dieses Flattern", meinte er verwirrt und Ron sah ihn daraufhin an. „Ich dachte das war vorhin ein Scherz?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, sagte ich vorhin auch schon." „Was für ein Flattern?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht, irgendetwas flattert hier und ich höre dazu noch Luft durch Löcher blasen, aber nicht die, die immer durch die Fenster ganz oben bläst." „Fühlst du etwas?" fragte Hermine, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Hier sind zu viele in der Halle." „Vielleicht irrst du dich einfach nur?" fragte Ginny sanft und zog den Schwarzhaarigen Elb zu sich. „Vermutlich hast du recht", meinte er leise und seufzte. „Komm, lass uns etwas tanzen, einfach so zum Zeitvertreib", meinte Ginny dann plötzlich und somit standen beide auf, verließen ihre Freunde und schritten langsam vor zur Band.

Ein plötzliches aufkreischen von hellen Tönen ließ Harry zusammen zucken. Mit schmerz verzogenem Gesicht hielt er sich die Hände an die Ohren, während das Kreischen immer lauter wurde. Ginny sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist mit dir?" Schritte ertönten und Hermine, Ron, Draco und Blaise stürzten auf ihre zwei Freunde zu. „Harry?!" fragte Hermine besorgt und sah hektisch um sich, um irgendetwas zu sehen. „Meine Ohren!" flüsterte Harry gequält und hielt sie noch weiter zu, da die hellen Töne, die anscheinend nur seine Ohren erfassten unbändig wurden.

„Schnell geht zu Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht weiß er etwas!" rief Draco befehlend und kurz darauf rannte Ron zu dem Professor der bis jetzt nichts gemerkt hatte. Allgemein schien niemand zu merken, dass irgendetwas los war.

„HARRY! Sprich den Naom Zauber! Wir müssen auf der Stelle hier raus!", ertönte die hektische Stimme Tiffanys und viele sahen sie daraufhin geschockt an. „Naom?" fragte Ginny verwirrt. Harry jedoch sprach den Zauber und kurz darauf hörte er nichts mehr. Er wusste sehr genau was dieser Zauber tat. Er veranlasste einen nichts mehr zu hören. Er sah genau, dass Tiffany etwas zu den Schülern sprach, doch verstand er nicht ein Wort. /Sunshine? Was sagt sie?/ fragte er und sah sich nun selbst in der Halle um, danach blickte er zu Ginny die ihm etwas sagte, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. /Ich kann dich nicht hören. Naom ist ein Zauber der einen nichts mehr hören lässt. Tiff hatte selbst diese Druckwellen und Geräusche gehört und auf sich gesprochen, sie hört genauso wenig wie ich, aber sie kann Lippen lesen, ich kann das nicht. Was verlangt sie?/ sprach er erneut in Gedanken an seine Freundin, die ihn jetzt geschockt ansah. /Sie verlangt, dass wir die Halle verlassen. Hier sind fremde Auren, sie wird alle Lehrer aufklären, während wir versuchen sollen die Schüler aus der Halle zu scheuchen. Weißt du irgendwie etwas?/ fragte sie besorgt und Harry nickte.

Die anderen starrten verwirrt auf die beiden, die stumm zu diskutieren schienen, nur Hermine schien zu wissen was los war. „Wieso weihen sie uns nicht ein?" fragte Ron motzend und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Harry hört nichts mehr. Den Zauber den er und auch Tiffany gesprochen haben um ihre Ohren zu schützen lässt sie taub werden. Die Geräusche die Harry gerade gehört hat, aber unsere Ohren nicht erreicht, sind für sie schmerzhaft. Jedenfalls denk ich Ginny klärt Harry gerade in Gedanken auf, was Tiff gefordert hat. Jetzt aber Schluss, wie bekommen wir die Schüler schnellst möglich aus der Halle?" Harry meldete sich nun zu Wort. „Überlasst das mir!" meinte er und merkte selbst wie komisch es war, sich nicht selbst zu hören. /Was willst du machen?/ kam es gleich vierstimmig und Harry grinste leicht. „Lasst das meine Sorgen sein, geht zu den Lehrern, vielleicht weiß der Orden, was los ist", damit verschwand er in der Menge und ließ die fünf Schüler zurück.

„Ich hoffe er schafft es schnell!" flüsterte Ginny besorgt und eilte dann zu den Lehrern. „Ach du Meine Güte! Was ist mit der Band?" fragte sie geschockt und sandte gleich darauf Harry diese Gedanken. Draco wollte gerade sagen, sie sollte es lassen, als die Rothaarige ihm gebot ruhig zu sein. „Harry erledigt das", meinte sie dann und schon schritt sie weiter zu den Lehrern, als plötzlich ein lautes Räuspern ertönte. Augenblicklich blieb die kleine Gruppe stehen und starrte zur Bühne, auf der jetzt Harry stand, das Mikrofon in der Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, die Feier abzusagen. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick greift irgendwas Hogwarts an. Geratet nicht in Panik..." Als die Masse Harry übertönen wollte, funkelte dieser in die Runde. „Ruhe", meinte Harry nicht gerade laut, aber trotz allem war es kurz danach still und kein einziger geriet noch in Panik. „Es wird euch nichts passieren, wenn ihr tut was ich sage. Erstklässler sofort zur Tür und geordnet den Raum verlassen. Zwei Schulsprecher stellen sich vor ihnen auf, danach schön nach Klasse geordnet aufstellen und den Schulsprechern folgen. Die Schulsprecher werden unverzüglich alle Schüler in die Bibliothek bringen, ohne Umwege. Die Bibliothek ist der nächste große Ort und dazu noch einer der sichersten. Es bringt uns nicht Häuser jetzt zu trennen, da es so umso langsamer geht. Keiner bleibt hier, außer den Lehrern. Selbst die 7 Klässler folgen! Jetzt unverzüglich, aufstellen und abmarschieren!" befahl Harry und obwohl er nicht wirklich befehlerisch klang wie Dumbledore, wenn etwas geschah, befolgten alle seinen Plan, ohne zu Murren oder sonst irgendwie in Panik zu geraten.

„Ihr folgt ihnen um ihnen bestmöglich etwas mit Musik die Zeit zu vertreiben und keine Widerrede!" meinte Harry dann zur Band gerichtet, welche nickte und mit den Schülern die Halle verließ. Harry indessen starrte hoch zu Decke. Die Angreifer, würden jeden Augenblick ihre Stellung verlassen und es wunderte ihn immer noch, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührten. Er fragte sich, warum diese nicht jetzt schon angriffen, obwohl sie so die beste Beute bekommen konnte.

Probeweise nahm Harry den Zauber von sich, der ihn taub machte und sah dann misstrauisch in die Höhe, weil kein Ton mehr zu hören war. „WAS WOLLT IHR?" rief er laut Richtung Decke, während alle Schüler endlich verschwunden waren.

Wie als hätte man sie aufgescheucht flog plötzlich eine ganze Masse an Fledermäusen auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, welcher kurz schluckte.

Die Lehrer und restlichen Schüler sahen entgeistert zu, wie alle Schüler Harrys Befehle folge leisteten, während Tiffany leicht lächelte. Hier wurde mal wieder bewiesen, was ein Prinz der Elben so alles auf sich hatte, wenn es wichtig wurde. „Wir bekämpfen Vampire!" rief Tiffany, als sie sah, was Harry machte. Warum ihr das alles nicht aufgefallen war, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Anscheinend hatte der Schwarzhaarige Erbe Gryffindors es schon länger geahnt und reagierte deshalb.

„Vampire?!" rief Serena geschockt und wollte zu ihrem Sohn, da sie wusste, dieser war 100%ig das erste Ziel. Doch kaum hatte sie nur einen Schritt getan, schrie Harry die Fledermäuse in der Luft an, welche anscheinend nur darauf gewartet hatten. Mit geschocktem Blick starrte sie auf die Dutzend schwarzen Fledermäuse, welche auf ihren Sohn zu rasten. Danach bemerkte sie, wie etwas Rothaariges an ihr vorbeizischte und eilig zu ihrem Freund rannte um diesem zu helfen.

„HARRY!" rief Ginny aufgebracht und ließ mitten in ihrem Weg zu Harry einen Bogen aus weißem Holz erscheinen, der aus Harrys Sortiment war. Mit gezieltem Griff erschienen 5 Pfeile schon in dem Bogen und kurz darauf schoss sie sie ab, nicht wirklich erahnend, dass sie plötzlich so etwas machte.

Harry, durch Ginnys Ruf erschocken, wich gerade noch den fünf Pfeilen aus, welche fünf dieser schwarzen Viecher traf. „Na dann, mal sehen was ihr drauf habt!" rief der Schwarzhaarige und ein Stab ebenfalls in einem Weißen Holz materialisierte sich. Zwei scharfe Klingen waren an jeder Seite zu entdecken. „Wenn ihr mitkämpfen wollt, dann nehmt die Waffen und kämpft, wenn nicht, verschwindet sofort in die Bibliothek!" keifte er dann die wie starr dastehenden Lehrer an, vor denen sich Waffen materialisierten. Vor Draco, Blaise, Ron und Hermine erschienen spezielle Waffen, während die anderen verschiedene andere Waffen bekamen.

Draco griff sogleich das Schwert Gryffindors, obwohl es in seiner Hand nicht ein mal annähernd so stark werden würde wie in Harrys und stürzte sich auf die immer mehr werdenden Feldermäuse. Hermine hingegen schnappte sich den Bogen, der fast wie Ginnys aussah, der vor ihr schwebte und stürzte sich genauso in den Kampf. Ron schnappte sich ein Schwert, dem Dracos sehr gleich, nur nicht im Namen Gryffindors, während Blaise sich Dolche packte und einen Bumerang mit scharfen Klingen.

Die Lehrer indessen starrten starr auf die Waffen, bevor Tiffany sich einen Stab beschwor und Serena sich das erst beste Schwert krallte. „Na dann lasst uns diese Vampire besiegen!" rief sie erzürnt und schmiss sich sprichwörtlich in den Kampf.

Der Reihe nach fielen Fledermäuse auf den Boden, doch kaum waren diese dort gelandet, umgab sie ein dichter Rauch und männliche Wesen mit scharfen Krallen griffen an.

„LASST EUCH AUF KEINEN FALL BEISSEN!" rief Severus laut in die Menge, während er nah bei Serena, mit dieser Vampire bekämpfte.

„Als ob wir so blöd wären", fauchte Draco zurück und hielt eine Fledermaus ab sich Blaise zu grabschen. „Nein wir geben uns freiwillig. Wer macht mit?" erwiderte Ron und grinste Kampfeslustig. „Ihr nehmt die Sache nicht ernst!" rief Minerva mehr als pikiert. „Wieso sollten wir? Sind doch nur ein paar öde Flederratten", grinste Charlie. „Außerdem hat es soviel Aktion schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts gegeben!" stichelte plötzlich die Stimme Freds und kurz darauf traten dieser und George in den Kampf ein. „Was macht ihr hier!" zischte Harry aufgebracht, obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, froh zu sein, etwas Hilfe zu haben.

„Eure Ehrwürdige Hoheit, wir können sie doch nicht allein in den Kampf schicken. Eure treuen Hofknaben müssen ihnen Gesellschaft leisten", meinte Fred und verbeugte sich tief, während George eine Fledermaus, die Fred angreifen wollte einfach erschlug, mit einem großen Buch.

„Haltet die Klappe und nehmt die Sache ernst. Hier steht es tausend zu 30!" ertönte die Stimme Sinistras, sie war genauso wenig begeistert, dass die Kinder, in ihren Augen, dass alles nicht ernst nahmen.

„Wieso hat Hogwarts eigentlich keinen Schutz gegen Vampire?" fragte Ginny plötzlich einfach in die Runde, während sie zurück sprang und Vampire anzielte mit ihrem Bogen. „Weil Hogwarts Halbvampire und geborene Vampire aufnimmt. Gebissene Vampire können deshalb passieren. Man kann solche Rassen nicht direkt trennen", erklärte Professor Binns, der kampfeslustig mitkämpfte ohne getroffen zu werden. „Und warum hat noch nie jemand gedacht dies zu trennen?" fragte Hermine gehetzt. „Weil wir normalerweise Vampire auf unserer Seite hatten oder die gebissenen Vampire neutral waren!" erklärte nun Professor Flittwick.

„Könnt ihr endlich aufhören zu Quatschen, irgendwann geht dieses Quatschen auf die Nerven!" ertönte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme und eine Fledermaus, die bis dato noch an der Decke gehangen hatte, flog herunter und wurde zu einem großen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit eiskalten blauen Augen. „Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch und hielt seinen Stab vor sich, als der Kerl auf ihn zu trat.

„Ich? Ein unbedeutendes Licht. Der Prinz des Stammes Ovlan. Im Auftrag der Cheasley Vampire unterwegs einen schwarzhaarigen Erben zu schnappen!" meinte er kalt und Harry wich zurück. „Was meinen sie mit Erben?" fragte Sinistra verwirrt, was den Vampir lachen ließ. Die restlichen Fledermäuse materialisierten sich nun zu Menschen und standen mit gebleckten Zähnen gegenüber den Lehrern und Schülern.

„So weiß also niemand wer der Erbe ist? Dann kann ich ihn ja ohne Probleme entführen, da eh keiner rafft, wen ich angreifen will!" „BESCHÜTZT HARRY!" rief augenblicklich Dumbledore und die ersten die vor Harry standen, waren dessen Freunde. „Albus, was geht hier vor?" fragte Madam Sprout aufgebracht. „Harry ist der Erbe Gryffindor, die Vampire haben es auf ihn im Namen Voldemorts abgesehen!" erklärte Severus schnaufend und stellte sich schützend vor die Schüler. „Wag es an meinen Sohn ran zu gehen und du bist tot!" fauchte er, während Serena sich neben ihm aufstellte.

„Oh, wollen zwei Menschen mich und mein Gefolge abhalten Befehlen nachzukommen? Glaub mir, mit einem Vampir legt man sich nicht an! ANGRIFF!" fauchte er dann und kurz darauf ging die Schlacht erst richtig los.

„Verdammt ich kann auch kämpfen!" fauchte Harry aufgebracht, weil seine Freunde, ihn eingekesselt hatten und er somit nichts tun konnte. „Nein, sie haben es auf dich abgesehen, wir werden dich beschützen!" meinte Ron und meinte es mehr als ernst. „Ron hat ausnahmsweise recht!", meinte Fred und George nickte.

Harry fand das überhaupt nicht gut, da so seine Freunde die Kratzer einsteckten. „Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr das einsteckt, was eigentlich ich beko..." Harry konnte nicht weiter reden, weil urplötzlich Dampf vor ihm erschien. Der Prinz und Anführer der Vampire stand direkt vor Harry, der geschockt seinen Stab vor sich hielt. „Na ist es schön so gefangen zu sein und wegen seinen Freunden in die Falle zu gehen?" fragte er süßlich, packte mit einer Schnelligkeit Harry am Kragen und zog ihn in die Höhe, während er mit einem gezielten Sprung auf eine freie Fläche sprang.

„Lass Harry los!" fauchte Ginny sogleich und zielte mit ihrem Bogen auf die beiden. Der Vampir jedoch drehte sich so, dass nun Harry genau in der Schusslinie war. Harry schnaufte aufgebracht. „Na warte, so einfach kriegst du mich nicht!" Ohne dass der Vampir etwas tun konnte verwandelte Harry sich in einen Falken und rief Ginny mental ein Jetzt zu.

Diese ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem gezielten Schuss traf sie den Vampir im Bauch, während der Falke mit dem Stab in seinen Krallen etwas abstand nahm und sich zurück verwandelte. „Du bekommst noch mehr, wenn du nicht deine Meute zurückscheuchst!" meinte nun Harry und zeigte mit dem Stab genau auf den Vampir. Doch dieser grinste kalt und bevor sich jemand versah, sprang der Vampir trotz des Pfeils auf Harry zu und rammte seine Zähne in dessen Hals.

Harry ließ geschockt die Waffe fallen, während der Vampir ihn in den Arm nahm und seine Zähne noch weiter in den Schwarzhaarigen versenkte. „HARRY!" schrie Ginny aufgebracht und schoss kurz darauf mit einem Pfeil auf den Vampir, ohne nachzudenken. Der Vampir lachte spöttisch und nahm Harry, der sich nicht wehren konnte, als Schutzschild, sodass der Pfeil ihn genau am Rücken traf und sich in den Bauch senkte. Harry schrie leise auf, bevor er nun völlig das Bewusstsein verlor und der Vampir seine Zähne aus dessen Hals löste. „Danke für die ersparte Arbeit süße!" Damit nahm er ein Stück seines Umhangs, schwang es vor sich und verschwand mit dem Schwarzhaarigen in einer Schwarzen Rauchwolke.

„HAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" schrie Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie rannte zu der leeren Stelle, schmiss ihre Waffen beiseite und schluchzte nun Herzzerreißend.

Die anderen sahen nur geschockt zu, während die Vampire sich langsam zurück verwandelten und aus der Halle flogen.

„Warum hast du nichts gemacht Fledermaus?" zischte Serena plötzlich und funkelte Severus aufgebracht an. „Was hätte ich machen sollen Seeigel? Hä?" „Du hättest ihn aufhalten können Rührkelle!" zischte sie aufgebracht. „Das hättest du genauso Haarbürste!" „Wer hat denn gerade das Leben eines Kessels beschützt!" „Schminktasche! Lieber ihn als mich!" „Dann hättest du es doch genauso machen können Kratzbürste!" „Du bist schuld Schuhcreme!" „Nagellackentferner!" „Hakennase!"... Die beiden wollten gerade weiter machen, als Ginny vor ihnen zum Stehen kam, mit verheulten Augen.

„Hört auf", heulte sie leise, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Ich bin schuld, keiner von euch. Mein Pfeil hat ihn getroffen, ich habe nicht auf ihn aufgepasst!" schluchzte sie leise und mit schnellen Schritten rannte sie aus der Halle.

Serena und Severus sahen sich betroffen an. „Ach Sev!" schluchzte nun Serena und schmiss sich in die Arme ihres Mannes. „Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert! Es tut mir leid!" schluchzte sie, während Severus leicht zitternd über ihren Rücken streifte. „Ich will es genau so wenig, auch mir tut es leid. Statt zu streiten sollten wir versuchen Harry zu retten und Ginny aufzumuntern. Sie denkt sie ist Schuld!" Serena nickte. „Ich will ihn wieder!" flüsterte sie leise und Severus nickte zustimmend. „Wir bekommen ihn wieder. Sorgst du dich um Ginny? Ich werde die Meute hier zusammenbringen und schauen, was wir machen können!"

Serena nickte zustimmend und schon rannte sie mit einem letzten innigen Kuss aus der Halle um sofort nach dem Mädchen zu suchen.

47. Entschlossenheit

Sie brauchte länger als gedacht, bis ihr einfiel, wo Ginny sein könnte. Wie angenommen war sie nicht in dem Gestezimmer, welches Harry ihr gegeben hatte und auch nicht im Zimmer Dracos. Nein, sie lag schluchzend in Harrys Bett und hielt einen Eumel fest in ihren Händen.

Vorsichtig setzte Serena sich auf die Bettkante, während sie die Rothaarige beobachtete, wie diese schluchzte, sich die Schuld gab und das schwarzhaarige Eumelchen, welches bewusstlos in ihren Händen lag anstierte.

„Ginny?" erhob Serena sanft die Stimme, doch das Mädchen wich zurück und schluchzte ein „Geh weg!" „Ginny, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, es schockt dich sehr, dass Harry jetzt weg ist, aber glaub mir, mich schockt es genauso. Wir werden ihn wieder bekommen, da bin ich mir 100%ig sicher!" meinte Serena und nahm Ginny nun endgültig in ihre Arme. „Du müsstest mich hassen. Wegen mir konnte der Vampir Harry sofort mitnehmen. Wieso hab ich nur geschossen?" schluchzte die Rothaarige und drückte das schwarze Eumelchen an sich. „Du dachtest, ihm so helfen zu können. Jeder hätte so reagiert. Dass der Vampir das gnadenlos ausnutzt hat niemand gedacht", versuchte die schwarzhaarige Lehrerin die Jüngere aufzumuntern. „Aber es war zuvor doch auch schon so, dass er Harry als Schutzschild nahm, wieso verdammt noch mal hab ich nicht daran gedacht. Der Hass auf den Vampir hat mich geleitet zu schießen. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir Harry sicher aus den Klauen befreit." „Nein Ginny, es war aussichtslos. Er hätte Harry bekommen ohne dass wir etwas dagegen tun konnten. Ob jetzt mit oder ohne Pfeil. Es waren zu viele. Der Phönix Orden wurde zu spät gewarnt, wäre es zügiger voran gegangen, hätten wir mehr Kämpfer gehabt, dazu noch ausgebildete und wir hätten es geschafft. So aber waren es 1000 zu 30. Ginny versink jetzt nicht in Schuldgefühlen, oder anderen Sachen. Hilf mit Harry zu finden. Er braucht dich. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe die wir bekommen um Harry zu bekommen", meinte Serena tief entschlossen und Ginny wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Du hast Recht. Wir werden Harry wieder bekommen. Ich habe, denk ich, auch ein paar Ideen.

Eumel sind doch mit einem verbunden oder?" „Ja" meinte Serena verwirrt. Ginny grinste nun kalt und entschlossen. „Dann werden wir helfen können, auch wenn es nur kleine Gehhilfen sind!" Damit nahm sie Kasimir und verließ mit Serena im Schlepptau und eiskalter Mine das Zimmer.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und stöhnte etwas auf, bevor er seine Lage analysierte. Er hatte keinerlei Gefühle in seinem Körper und auch das Atmen fiel ihm ersichtlich schwerer. Verwirrt und so ziemlich desorientiert sah er sich um.

Er lag auf einem schwarzen Bett in einem Kerkerzimmer. Es war kein Gefängnis oder so, sondern einfach ein gewöhnliches Zimmer komplett in Schwarz. Langsam wollte er sich aufrappeln, als ein Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. Sowohl im Hals, als auch am Rücken. Er hisste auf, als er sich an das geschehene erinnerte. Trotz allem blieb ihm die Frage, wie lang mag es her sein, dass er hier lag, weil seine Wunden anscheinend geheilt waren. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass seine Feinde ihn geheilt hatten, denn was sollte es nützen einen Gefangenen zu heilen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd ignorierte er die kleinen schmerzenden Stellen und rappelte sich langsam auf, wobei ihm schwindlig wurde. „Oh Godric, wo bin ich hier!" meinte er leise aufkeuchend und sah sich weiter um.

Das Zimmer hatte zwei Türen, Schränke, einen Tisch und Regale. Auch ein Bild war an der Wand zu sehen, welches sich scheinbar glänzend amüsierte über die Schmerzen des Jüngeren.

„Godric kann dir hier wenig helfen. Auch wird er dir kaum beantworten, wo du bist", meinte das Portrait und schlug ein Bein über das andere, während er sich es sich auf seinen Thron gemütlich machte. „Wer seid ihr?" fragte Harry schnaufend, da er sich schrecklich fühlte. „Können sie mir sagen, wo wir hier sind?"

Das Portrait sah ihn prüfend an. „Wieso sollte ich einem Gryffindor helfen?" fragte es dann schnippisch und stand vom Platz auf. „Weil dieser eure Hilfe braucht und wissen will wo man sich befindet Sir", meinte Harry leise, während er den Gegenüber der ihn jetzt musterte, ansah. „Ein Gryffindor mit adliger Sprache, ich fühl mich geehrt. Godric hatte diese Sprache nie. Immer dieses gleichgestellte Getue", schnaubte das Portrait und lehnte sich auf ein Schwert, welches an der Seite gelehnt war. „Sir, wenn ich fragen darf, sind sie Salazar Sajester Slytherin?" fragte Harry und starrte immer noch auf das Schwert, welches mit einer Schlange ein S bildete.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte der andere doch reichlich verblüfft. „Ich sah ihr Schwert Sir und bildete mir meine eigenen Gedanken. Mein Vorfahre hatte das selbige mit einem G und einem Greifen", meinte Harry und verbeugte sich spielerisch, was der Gegenüber nicht bemerkte. „Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen und im Namen meiner Familie vergessen wir Streit und Zweispaltigkeit. Familien der Gründer sollten wissen, wann Schluss ist und einander helfen", versuchte Harry weiter den anderen zu überzeugen. Dieser sah den anderen nur kalt an. „Einem Gryffindor trau ich kein zweites Mal, das erste Mal brachte mich ums Leben. Auch wenn du Vertrautheit ausstrahlst, der Schein trügt immer." „Sir, so eine schlechte Einstellung gegenüber Fremden mag ich nicht verstehen. Wie können sie beurteilen mir nicht trauen zu können, wenn sie mich nicht kennen?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich etwas an die Wand. Salazar lachte daraufhin kalt auf. „Das sagt der, der in der Falle steckt. Dann vertraue doch den Vampiren und werd ihr Sklave, mein Neffe wird sich freuen."

Harry starrte ihn daraufhin geschockt an. Bevor ihm sein Traum wieder in den Sinn kam. Cho würde hier sein. Sie hatte die Vampire auf ihn losgelassen. „Sir, können sie mir nicht irgendwie helfen? Ist es nicht auch unter ihrer Würde jemanden ohne dessen Einwilligung zu Sklaven zu machen?" fragte Harry leise und hoffte der Slytherin würde ihm helfen. Doch dieser lachte nur auf. „Ich werde es genießen einen Gryffindor am Boden kriechen zu sehen. Doch eins geb ich dir mit, mal schauen ob du so dumm wie alle Gryffindors bist. Ein Cheasley mag sich Gatten machen, doch was ist falsche Liebe gegen echte? Das Herz weiß wohin es gehört, auch wenn der Nebel einen verschleiert. Hört man Herz und Seele rufen entkommt man auch diesem. Auch Mut ist die Sache eines Gryffindors, aber was hilft Mut, wenn man nicht denken kann? Einzig und allein das Herz bestimmt ob Mut, ob Angst oder Einsamkeit. Das stärkste Glied ist nichts ohne Kette. Das war mein Teil junger Gryffindor nun werde schlau aus ihm." Damit stand der Slytherin richtig auf und verschwand aus seinem Portrait, während Harry ihm nachstarrte.

Harry seufzte leise, während er sich hinlegte. Erst jetzt fühlte er, wie schlecht es ihm ging, obwohl seine Wunden stetig heilten. Anscheinend hatte er einen großen Blutverlust.

/Harry!/ erschocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen, bevor er wusste wer ihn rief. Doch obwohl er ihr antworten wollte und obwohl er ihr sagen wollte, ihm ging es gut, brachte er nicht die Kraft auf, ihre Aura zu finden, geschweige denn überhaupt eine. /Du brauchst nicht antworten. Ich sehe an Kasimir, dass es dir schlecht geht! Harry wir versuchen dich durch Kasimir zu heilen, aber es klappt nicht ganz so wie wir es wollen. Ich hoffe es klappt wenigstens etwas. Leider können wir Kasimir kaum Blut geben, denn das funktioniert nicht. Kasimir hat noch alles Blut, während du es nicht hast. Hagrid meint Eumel hätten zwar die gleichen leiden wie ihr Herrchen, aber anscheinend trifft das nicht auf alle zu, wäre ja auch etwas komisch, wenn Kasimir so viel essen würde wie du, da würde er Platzen bei seinem kleinen Körper/ Harry lächelte leicht, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ginny sprach mit ihm, als währe es ein normales Gespräch, brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken, obwohl er genau fühlen konnte, wie verzweifelt sie war. Er vermisste Ginny, obwohl er sie hörte, fühlte, und es gar nicht so lange her sein musste.

/Harry, wir haben dich Großteils geheilt und Poppy macht ohne Umstände weiter mit dem Heilen, also wunder dich nicht, wenn deine Wunden heilen. Sie wird bestimmt einen Weg finden, dir wieder Blut zuzuführen. Alle hier versuchen einen Plan aufzustellen, während der Phönix Orden diskutiert, wie wir weiter verfahren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschossen habe und ich vermiss dich tierisch, aber bitte, gib nicht auf. Wir holen dich da raus. Ich würde dich so gern hören, aber bitte versuch nicht mich zu erreichen, es würde dir nur unnötig Magie kosten und du brauchst alles was du hast. Blaise und Ron streiten sich wieder mit Draco. Blaise und Ron werfen ein Buch hin und her, während Draco zornig zusieht. Du weißt sicher wo das endet. Hermine schaut schon missbilligend./ Ginny plapperte einfach weiter, während Harry sich unter der Decke verkroch und stumm schluchzte, Ginny immer noch lauschend.

Er bemerkte nicht mal, wie jemand in sein Zimmer eintrat, denn Ginny erzählte von den verschiedensten Dingen, obwohl sie nicht einmal annähernd etwas mit seiner Rettung oder den Plänen zu tun hatten.

„Und ich dachte der große Harry Potter würde nicht weinend in seinem Bett herumlungern!" ertönte die Kalte Stimme, während Harry hoch zuckte, aber kurz darauf wieder zusammensackte, vor Schmerz. Geschockt sah er auf Lucius Malfoy, welcher ihn kalt anblitzte, während er immer noch im Hintergrund Ginnys Stimme hörte. Kurzzeitig fragte er sich, wie die Rothaarige es schaffte ihn so voll zu labern, obwohl es mehr als Angenehm war, seine Freundin zu hören.

„Ich soll dich zu Chang bringen, sie will das Ritual hinter sich bringen", meinte der Malfoy kalt und Harry wich geschockt zurück, während er jetzt trotz seiner wenigen Magiereserven Ginnys Aura folgte, die ja noch immer mit ihm verbunden war. „Oh hat der kleine Gryffindor etwa Angst?" spottete der Malfoy und zückte seinen Stab.

Harrys Atem ging rasend und er drückte sich weiter zurück. Er spürte seine Magie nicht, die ihm helfen sollte. Spürte die Aura Ginnys nicht. Eigentlich spürte er genauer gesagt gar nichts, bis auf Angst Ginny nie wieder zu sehen. Angst nie wieder ihre Stimme richtig zu hören. Angst nicht mehr er selber zu sein. Angst seiner Freundin im Namen Chos weh zu tun. Angst dass alles schief ging.

Malfoy indessen starrte merklich verblüfft auf die weiße leichte Aura des Schwarzhaarigen, dem Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. „Will der kleine Gryffindor vielleicht einen letzten Wunsch haben, bevor er nicht mehr ist was er war?" fragte Lucius kalt und Harry sah ihn kalt an. „Verrat mir wo ich hier bin", meinte er fest. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Slytherins. Sein Herz bestimmte wann er mutig war, wann ängstlich und wann einsam, also würde es auch bestimmen können, wie weit seine Kraft reichte.

„Was für ein lächerlicher Wunsch, denkst du, du kannst ihn jemanden verraten? Weder Eulen noch andere Wesen erreichen dich hier. Aber wenn das dein letzter Wunsch ist. Du bist auf Malfoy Manor." Harry sah ihn daraufhin geschockt und zeitgleich monoton an.

Ab jetzt schaltete er seine Sinne ab, die sich im hier und jetzt befanden, während Lucius ihm eine Körperklammer aufhalste, verfolgte er die Stimme Ginnys, bevor ihn seine Kräfte völlig verließen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, obwohl in Lucius gerade abführte, unterbrach er Ginnys Gespräch. /Bitte sei ruhig. Wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du es entweder unterlassen oder versuchen mich zu erreichen. Ginny hör mir zu! Ich werde auf Malfoy Manor gefangen gehalten. Lucius bringt mich zu Cho, ich kann mich nicht wehren und meine Magie schwindet langsam durch dieses Gespräch. Salazar sagte mir, ein Cheasley mag sich Gatten machen, doch was ist falsche Liebe gegen echte? Das Herz weiß wohin es gehört, auch wenn der Nebel einen verschleiert. Hört man Herz und Seele rufen entkommt man auch diesem. Auch Mut ist die Sache eines Gryffindors, aber was hilft Mut, wenn man nicht denken kann? Einzig und allein das Herz bestimmt ob Mut, ob Angst oder Einsamkeit. Das stärkste Glied ist nichts ohne Kette. Ginny, ich gehöre immer dir, egal was Cho mit mir machen mag. Mein Herz ist dir verfallen. Denk an die letzten Worte Salazars. Das stärkste Glied ist nichts ohne Kette. Stürz jetzt nicht mit Draco allein nach Malfoy Manor, weil er den Weg kennt, nein nimm dir Zeit und startet das was ihr bestimmt schon geplant habt. Macht keine Alleingänge. Ich liebe dich Sunshine. Ich werde es immer tun, egal was passiert. Lass dich nicht von deinem Weg abbringen, es wendet sich alles gut. Du weißt doch. Unkraut vergeht nie, außerdem wissen beide nicht, was ich drauf habe.

Jetzt ist es so weit, schon wieder dieses Pentagramm... Ginny bitte überstürz die Sache nicht, ich sag sie dir nicht, weil ich will dass du mich jetzt sofort rettest, nein ich sag sie dir, damit du die Führung übernehmen kannst und diesen Volltrottel von einem Lord überraschend angreifen kannst. Meine Magie schwindet langsam. Alle Achtung, Magieschlunde sind schnell. Ich lieb dich mein Sonnenschein und danke für deine Aufheiterung gerade.../

/Harry!/ /HARRY/ /„HARRY!"/ rief Ginny völlig aufgelöst, als der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht mehr meldete. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während unaufhaltsam Tränen über ihre Wange liefen.

„Ginny, was ist mit dir?" fragte Hermine sofort besorgt und nahm die zitternde Rothaarige in den Arm. Sie krallte sich in die Umarmung und schluchzte. „Harry..." schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Hermines Umhang. „Wir planen doch schon. Du heilst mit Poppy Kasimir, während die anderen alle planen, mach dir keinen Kopf, wir bekommen ihn rechtzeitig da raus", munterte die Braunhaarige die Rothaarige auf, welche noch ärger schluchzte.

„Nein... Gerade... wir... unterhalten..." „Beruhig dich und erzähl klarer. Stichpunkte helfen wenig", meinte nun Serena, die die beiden Mädchen beobachtet hatte sanft. Ginny nickte leicht und atmete tief durch, während ihr immer noch Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Als Kasimir die Augen öffnete dachte ich mir, vielleicht könnte Harry auch wach sein. Ohne zu wissen, ob er wach ist, sprach ich ihn in Gedanken an und erzählte ihm einiges. Einmal was los war und dann belangloses. Doch plötzlich hat Harry sich zurück gemeldet, obwohl ich ihm sagte er solle es nicht. Er... er sagte mir was gerade passiert. Lucius Malfoy hat ihn abgeholt. Er.. er bringt ihn zu Cho. Er zitierte mir Worte von Salazar und dann klang er plötzlich so endgültig, als würde er mich nie wieder richtig sehen. Er sagte zu mir, er würde nie sein Herz verlieren welches ganz alleine mir gehört. Auch meinte er, er liebe mich und dankte mir für die Ablenkung. Er wird jetzt zu Chos Gatten gemacht...", wieder schluchzte die Rothaarige und machte sich ganz klein.

Die anderen sahen sie geschockt an. Ein plötzliches, herzzerreißendes Fiepen ließ alle zu Kasimir blicken, welcher sich auf dem Kissen, auf dem er lag, hin und her wälzte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Ginny auf. Mit entschlossenen Augen starte sie das kleine Wesen an, welches sie kurz streichelte, bevor sie den Krankenflügel verließ. Kurz aber stoppte sie und sah die anderen fest an. „Wir werden ihn befreien, ob mit oder ohne Willen. Ich weiß wo er ist, er hat es mir gesagt. Wenn ihr mit wollt, dann kommt. Jetzt gibt es eine satte Abreibung, die der Lord nie vergessen wird", funkelte sie und verschwand, während die anderen eilig hinterher rannten.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und der komplette Phönix Orden mit zusätzlichem Anhang starrten mit gezückten Stäben auf die rothaarige Hexe, die anscheinend aus Flammen bestand. Ihre Haare schwangen leicht mit der Magie, die um sie herum prasselte mit. Die rehbraunen Augen spielten mit dem Feuer und eine richtig gehende Aura hatte sich um sie gebildet.

„Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht auf den Eumel aufpassen?" fragte ein Ordensmitglied etwas missbilligend. Mehrere hatten sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, Jugendliche im Orden zu haben.

Ginny sah sie nur kurz eiskalt an, so dass es jedem eine Gänzehaut über den Rücken fahren ließ, bevor sie mit festen Schritten vor zum Lehrertisch schritt. Ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, die auch endlich ankamen, ignorierend. Selbst die Wesen die an der Wand zu sehen waren, ignorierte sie. Ja es würde der letzte Kampf werden. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Ich habe einen Plan und die nötigen Daten dazu!" sprach sie Autoritär in die Stille, die wegen ihrer Aura herrschte. „Dragon? Komm her!" forderte sie dann und blickte kurz zu ihrem Freund, der verwirrt tat, was die Rothaarige verlangte. „W..." Draco konnte nicht ein Wort zu Ende sprechen, da erschien durch Ginnys Stab eine Weltkarte mitten in der Luft. Keiner hätte je gedacht, dass die Rothaarige solch Zauber konnte. Vermutlich sie selbst nicht einmal. Doch wie hieß es? Not machte erfinderisch.

„Wo liegt Malfoy Manor!" fragte sie ohne jegliches Gefühl, was viele erzittern ließ. Niemand hatte die rothaarige Hexe je so entschlossen, kalt und autoritär gesehen. Draco ließ sich das auch nicht zweimal sagen, er zückte seinen Stab und markierte in der schwebenden Weltkarte einen Punkt. „Genau hier liegt Malfoy Manor, doch es ist bewacht von diversen Schutzschildern."

Ginny zoomte nun die Karte und in einem Teil Englands sah man nun das Manor, mitten im Wald. Umgeben von einem riesigen Garten.

„Gut. Die Lage ist klar. Jetzt kommt mein Plan. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er funktioniert, doch wir haben alle Effekte neben uns, sowohl Überraschungs-, als auch Glückseffekte..." Nun unterbrach sie ein Zauberer. „Und du glaubst wir werden einem Teenager einen Plan abnehmen? Und dieser soll auch noch funktionieren?"

„Warum nicht?" ertönte nun die Stimme Serenas und sie stellte sich provokant neben die Rothaarige. „Sie sind Teenager, sie haben niemals eine solche Erfahrung", meinte nun ein weiteres Mitglied. „Dafür haben wir Ideen die euch nie einfallen würden!" mischte sich nun Hermine mit ein, was doch ein paar verblüfft wahrnahmen, schließlich war die Braunhaarige eigentlich nie aufsässig. „Ideen die zum Scheitern verurteilt sind", funkelte daraufhin einer. „Oder Ideen, auf die so leicht keiner kommt und dafür umso sicherer sind!" zischte Blaise. „Wieso machen wir nicht gleich Kinder im Alter von 10 zu Auroren", spottete nun ein anderer und nun trat Ron zu der Truppe. „Sie wollen es doch bloß nicht wahrhaben, dass wir Ideen haben, während sie hier noch diskutieren, was los ist, was sie machen, wie sie machen und ob sie überhaupt helfen wollen!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, mehr als die Hälfte will Harry nicht mehr Helfen. Sieht es als aussichtslos an. Stimmt s oder hab ich recht?" fragte nun Draco kalt in die Runde. „Ihr wollt euren Arsch nicht aufreißen um einen Jungen der früher euer Held war, zu retten. Ihr zweifelt plötzlich daran, dass er den Lord stürzen könnte."

„Und wenn schon, wieso sollten wir einen Jungen retten, der in den fängen der Vampire ist?" fragte nun ein anderer kalt.

Der ganze Orden schien sich aufzuteilen, während die Jugendlichen fest zusammen hielten, teilte sich die andere Seite eher auf.

„RUHE!" ertönte plötzlich die fauchende Stimme Virginias und kurz darauf sah jeder die Rothaarige an. „Merkt ihr nicht, was hier passiert? Merkt ihr nicht, wie Zweispaltig der Orden wird, wenn wir versuchen uns zu organisieren? Wegen einfachen Teenagern wie wir es sind, teilt sich der Orden plötzlich in 1000 Stücke. Ich dachte ein Orden ist da um jemanden zu helfen. Er wäre eine Gruppe die zusammen hält. Aber nun, da ich sehe, was hier einfache Teenager ausrichten können, bezweifle ich, dass ihr erwachsen genug seid um den Plan durchzuführen. Ich verschaff mir Hilfe bei denen, die Anweisungen folgen können, doch hier bin ich vermutlich falsch."

Sie schwang noch einmal mit dem Stab, womit sich das Hologramm in der Luft auflöste und etwas auf dem Tisch vor Dumbledore auftauchte. Danach verließ sie mit festen Schritten die große Halle.

„Wir holen uns wo anders Hilfe!" fauchte sie aufgebracht und merkte nur, dass ein paar ihr folgten.

In der Eingangshalle blieb sie dann stehen und sah ihre Verfolger tief an. Sie waren gerade mal 20 von 200.

Ginny seufzte. „Gut, ihr seit also bereit meinen Plan anzuhören?" fragte sie etwas aufgebracht, doch als alle nickten, lächelte sie. „Gut, da wir noch etwas Hilfe brauchen und nicht der ganze Orden hinter uns steht, denk ich müssen wir noch Vorarbeit leisten. Ich bin mir Sicher Dumbledore wird den Plan auf seinem Tisch entdecken und mithelfen, doch jetzt sind wir auf uns gestellt.

Draco durch dich haben wir hoffentlich das Vergnügen ohne entdeckt zu werden oder den Schutzbannen zum Opfer zu fallen, in das Manor zu kommen?" fragte Ginny und Draco überlegte kurz. „Wenn mein Vater die Schutzbanne nicht verändert hat ja."

Ginny lächelte. „Gut, dann erst mal zur Hilfe, die wir sicher brauchen. Wir sind nicht gerade darauf gefasst mehrere zu bekämpfen, aber ich bin mir sicher mit ein paar Mehr Leuten schaffen wir es. Hagrid, du bist Wildhüter. Im verbotenen Wald leben allerhand Wesen. Welche Wesen können uns helfen?" Hagrid schien einigermaßen verblüfft mit einbezogen zu werden, da er erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder hier war und somit nicht einmal halb die Sachlage kannte.

„Zentauren, wenn man diese überreden würde, Testrale. Wunschfeen, Waldelfen und noch ein paar Wesen, die nie gebraucht werden." Ginny lächelte. „Jedes Tier, egal wie klein es sein mag, kann behilflich sein. Versuche alle zu überreden auf unserer Seite zu sein um Voldemort zu überraschen. Es soll der letzte Kampf werden. Lass es so schnell es geht durch den Wald laufen, damit jeder bescheid weiß. Charlie hilf ihm bitte." Die beiden angewiesenen nickten und kurz darauf verschwanden sie. „Ich bin mir 100%ig sicher ein paar aus den verschiedenen Häusern wollen helfen. Ich brauche vier die in die Häuser gehen und Nachfragen wer bereit ist, für Harry Potter und den letzten Kampf sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten!"

Zu erst meldete sich keiner, doch dann trat Draco vor, genau wie Hermine. Auch Serena und Severus traten dann vor. „Gut, Hermine frag Gryffindor. Draco Slytherin, Serena Ravenclaw und Severus Hufflepuff. Bringt alle mit die kämpfen wollen, sogar die Kleineren, wenn sie sich bereit fühlen. Jede Hilfe ist uns wichtig. Sie werden von mir garantiert keine tödlichen Aufgaben bekommen. Ach ja Draco, weißt du den Grundriss oder die Daten von eurem Manor und eurem Gebiet auswendig? Dann versuch ihn als Hologramm hier auf den Boden zu zaubern."

Der Blonde nickte „Draco... ich übernehm die Slytherin, es wäre besser, wenn du Ginny aufklärst über eure Manor, denn du bist hier der, der das Manor auswendig kennt", ertönte plötzlich Blaises Stimme und Draco nickte. „Gut, dann gehst du. Bitte sag das Anliegen direkt. Wir wissen alle, wie gern die Slytherin versuchen von Voldemort loszukommen."

Blaise nickte und damit verschwanden die vier Ausgewählten.

Ginny indessen teilte zwei ein wieder zurück zum Phönix Orden zu gehen um zu sehen, ob sie den Plan von ihr annahmen.

„Ginny, ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte Hilfe bei den Elben suchen. Sie wollen kein Mitglied ihrer Kultur sterben sehen, wenn es noch so jung ist. Zumal Harry ein Prinz ist. Ich könnte sie herholen. Leider dauert es etwas." Ginny nickte „Tu das, jede Hilfe ist willkommen."

Damit begann eine richtige Planung des Kampfes. Während Ginny die Planung schon richtig im Kopf hatte und ihrem Bruder und den anderen gerade erzählte, feilten die anderen, die um sie herum saßen den Plan aus und mögliche Problemzonen.

Nicht lange dauerte es und Blaise, Serena, Severus und Hermine kamen zurück mit großem Anhang. Sowohl 4 Klässler als auch 7 Klässler.

„Ihr seit alle bereit?" fragte Ginny dann, als Hagrid auch wieder anwesend war, genauso Tiff, wobei diese schon einen Elb im Schlepptau hatte. „Wir sind bereit", meinten alle einstimmen, als die dazugekommene Elbe sich meldete. „Du bist die Wahl des Prinzen? Gut, können dir Eulen und andere Fluggetiere helfen? Ich bin mir sicher sie werden den Prinzen des Waldes ohne Zögern helfen, wenn man sie umstimmt", meinte sie mit melodischer Stimme und Ginny strahlte. „Ja, Ablenkung ist immer gut. Dann hätten wir das Problem gelöst findet ihr nicht?" fragte sie dann an die anderen gewandt, die zustimmend nickten.

Plötzlich trat Charlie zu ihnen. „Wenn ich aushelfen kann, wie wir am schnellsten zum Manor kommen. Meine Freunde bringen, wenn wir warten, Flugtiere mit." Die anderen sahen ihn daraufhin entgeistert an. „Dann hätten wir Besen, Testrale, Pegasus und also deine Flugtiere?" fragte Ginny gespannt und freute sich, dass alle mitwirkten. „Exakt. Wir müssten nur ein paar Stunden warten. Ich weiß das ist lange, aber die Stunden Planen, die wir zuvor verbraucht haben, konnten auch nicht warten."

Ginny nickte „Einverstanden, aber sobald sie da sind, geht es los. Wenn Dumbledore wirklich seine Meute umstimmt, wird am Schluss der Phönix Orden und andere die dazu gehören eintreffen."

„Ehrlich gesagt man sollte dir die Planung des Phönix Orden überlassen, denn als Dumbledore führte, waren viele Wesen, die jetzt hier mitkämpfen wollen, neutral", lächelte Blaise und grinste. Auch die anderen vier Freunde grinsten, da sie endlich mehr initiative ergriffen als zuvor.

Ginny lächelte siegessicher. Sie würde ihren Prinzen wieder bekommen, egal was passierte. Wie Harry schon sagte, ein starkes Glied ist nichts ohne Kette. Und selbst kleine Wesen konnten ein starkes Glied sein, wenn sie zusammen hielten.

In Gedanken hatte sie Harry nicht mehr gerufen, da sie sich sicher war, wenn Harry Chos Gatte war und das frisch, würde er ihr so ziemlich alles verraten. Auch wenn es sie in ihrem inneren schmerzte, dass sie es nicht verhindert hatte. Aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass es rückgängig zu machen war und wenn sich Cho dafür selbst Opfern müsste.

48. Plan A

„Ginny, bist du dir sicher, dass alles so klappt wie wir es uns vorstellen?" fragte die Stimme Dracos durch den Wind. „Nicht wirklich, aber mehr als die Hälfte funktioniert. Was mir Probleme bereitet. Was ist, wenn Cho Harry befiehlt gegen uns zu kämpfen? Ich weiß, dann kämpfe ich gegen ihn, aber was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert, was Tiff und ich über Kasimir gemacht haben?" Draco umarmte die jüngste Weasley von hinten, während der Drache auf dem sie saßen, weiter seine Richtung flog.

„Mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen. Du hast Kasimir auf deiner Seite. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Zauber funktioniert hat und Harry es somit leichter hat, gegen den Bann zu wüten. Er liebt dich und wenn er dich bekämpft, wird er sich zurückhalten trotz Befehl. Du weißt wie stark sein Wille ist. Wir werden das schaffen, mach dir um Harry keine Gedanken. Wie du so schön sagtest, wir haben alle Effekte auf unserer Seite."

Ginny nickte dankend.

/WIR SIND DA JETZT ALLE AUFPASSEN! HALTET EURE TRUPPEN UNTER KONTROLLE/ rief Ginny mit ihren Gedanken zu allen Personen die mit ihnen flogen. Es war keine große Truppe, da sie nicht mal 150 überboten, doch zählte man die kleinen Wesen und Tiere dazu, hatten sie alle Macht der Welt hinter sich. Und die Elben der verschiedensten Elemente hatten wiederum Geister und Freunde bei sich.

Ginny war mehr als aufgeregt, als die Flugtiere zum Landen ansetzten und vor dem Gebiet Malfoy Manors zum Landen kamen. Sie hatten alle kein Spezial Training und auch viele unausgebildete Wesen, aber alle kämpften mit demselben Willen, demselben Ziel, demselben Zusammenhalt.

Was ihre nicht komplette Ausbildung sie leicht anfällig machte, machte ihre Verschiedenheit und Verspieltheit weg. Und auch ihr Wille und ihre verschiedensten Anführer spielten eine große Rolle.

/Gut, ab jetzt tritt der Plan in Kraft. Teilt euch gut auf und lasst euch nicht erwischen. Wenn es zu viele Todesser werden, flieht, es hilft nichts, wenn ihr mutwillig in den Tod stürzt, das hilft keinem. Draco!/ rief Ginny und kurz darauf trat der Blondhaarige lebensmüde auf das Grundstück der Malfoys immer darauf bedacht sofort in die Kerker des Manors teleportiert zu werden.

Doch als er komplett auf dem Grundstück stand grinste er siegessicher. Jetzt würden alle ohne Probleme passieren können, denn sobald ein Malfoy einem erlaubte auf dessen Grundstück zu kommen, wurden die Banne deaktiviert.

„Kommt!" rief er den Truppen zu und kurz darauf teilten sich alle auf, während er selber zu seiner vorbestimmten Truppe ging.

Ginny indessen nahm ihre Truppe, welche aus 5 bestand, an sich und führte ihren Plan durch. Hinter ihr liefen Tiffany Elswood, Serena Snape, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley und die Elbe, welche Eulen vorgeschlagen hatte, namens Elia Winston.

Sie waren die Oberste Truppe die ihr ziel anvisierten, namens Harry Potter, während die anderen Ablenkung schaffen würden.

/Vorderes Gebiet ist leer, ihr könnt passieren/, ertönte Rons Gedanken in den ihren und Ginny schritt weiter, immer darauf bedacht Todesser zu treffen und anzugreifen.

Ohne wirkliche Probleme waren sie ihm Schloss und Ginny rief eine Art Lageplan auf, auf dem ihre Gruppen verzeichnet waren. Professor Flittwick hatte sie in völliger Eile gefertigt um den Truppen so je eine Karte zu geben, wenn sie weiter konnten. Jede Gruppe konnte so die Gruppen entdecken, leider aber nicht die Gegner.

/Ich passier das Haus, wenn es klappt kommt ihr nach/ sprach Draco und kurz darauf sah Ginny auf der Karte, wie ein Punkt zum Eingang schritt. Und dort etwas machte, bevor er eintrat.

/Es läuft wie geschmiert, alle können jetzt ins Haus. Die Überraschung ist unser. Sunshine komm mir nach, ich werde dir den Plan des Manor zeigen, dort werden wir sehen wer anwesend ist./

Ginny atmete tief durch, bevor sie den fünfen hinter sich zunickte und sie weiter schlichen, darauf bedacht jemanden sofort umzuzaubern, sollte dieser sie angreifen.

„Irgendwie ist es hier zu ruhig", flüsterte Tiff tonlos, während sie an der Wand des Hauses gelehnt endlich das Schloss betraten.

„Ich weiß, aber vermutlich denkt niemand dran, dass wir so lebensmüde sind und angreifen. Voldemort ist keiner, der an so etwas denkt. Aber wer ist auch schon so krank, Teenager auf ein Schloss loszulassen", grinste Severus.

„Psst", flüsterte Ginny und trat dann mit eiligen Schritten zu Draco, der an der Wand gelehnt vor einem Bild stand, als währe er eine Statue. /Hast du Harry gefunden?/ fragte Ginny Draco leise, während sie zu den anderen sah, die an der Wand gelehnt im Schatten standen. /Er ist in der großen Halle im Kerker. Vermutlich wird dort gerade aufgeführt wie schön er doch gehorcht, denn zig andere Punkte sind dort im Raum, als auch Cho/ meinte Draco zurück, während Ginny einen kurzen Blick auf die Tafel warf, auf der das Haus zu sehen war, nur mit Punkte. /Woher weißt du das dort Harry ist?/ fragte sie verwirrt und Draco lächelte leicht, aber auch angespannt. /Malfoys sehen wer in ihrem Haus ist. Jeder Punkt auf der Tafel ist beschriftet, wie bei der Karte des Rumtreibers. Nur Außenstehende sehen keine Namen. Ich sag den Truppen jetzt bescheid mit dem Ablenkungsmanöver. Auch werde ich hier Stellung halten, um dir zu sagen, wenn sie Harrys Ort verstellen. Ach ja Voldemort ist momentan mit in der Halle, auch auf sein Befinden werde ich dich unterrichten/

Ginny nickte und winkte den anderen zu. /Wir schleichen in den Kerker, dort suchen wir uns ein passendes Zimmer und du lässt die Katze aus dem Sack/ /Abgemacht und jetzt los/

Damit eilte die Rothaarige, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet wie ihre ganzen Kameraden in dem Haus umher, auf die Treppe die nach unten führte zu und danach in die Kerker. Draco dirigierte sie in eine Besenkammer und gab den Gruppen draußen ein Zeichen.

/JETZT ABLENKUNGSMANÖVER A/

Die Ansammlung die sich im Keller befand sah gespannt auf die Vampirin und den Jungen der daneben stand, als plötzlich ein leises Sirren den Raum erfüllte. „Jemand greift uns an!" zischte Lucius Malfoy doch reichlich verblüfft.

„So, sie wollen Potter zurück!" ertönte die kalte Stimme des Lords und das anfängliche Getuschel verstummte. „Ich bin mal gespannt, wie weit unser lieber Direktor kommen wird. Er wird an Potter scheitern. Gruppe Alpha sofort an die Tore des Manor und dort den Ausgang bewachen. Noch müssen sie ins Hauskommen. Gruppe Beta stellt sich um die Mauern des Manor auf und Gruppe Gamma verteilt sich augenblicklich im Haus. Lucius, mal sehen wie sicher dein Schloss wirklich ist."

„Herr, sie werden an den Bannen scheitern", lächelte Lucius kalt.

Draco beobachtete indessen die Todesser, die eilig an ihm vorbei eilten ohne ihn zu beachten. Er grinste kalt, wie blöd konnte so ein Todesser schon sein. /Sie stellen sich in Position auf. Sunshine geh weiter, der Weg ist frei, aber das Zimmer ist immer noch zu voll. ABLENKUNG B wird eingeleitet!/

Die Gruppen grinsten gleichnamig fies, als die Feen von außen das Schloss angriffen mit nicht mal annähernd starken Attacken.

Ein schneller werdendes Sirren tauchte nun statt dem leichten Sirren auf und Lucius entgleiste kurz das Gesicht. „Lucius, verrat, was ist nun?" fragte der Lord kalt, während Cho, die ihnen gegenüber gestanden hatte, sich genervt setzte. Wobei sie den Schwarzhaarigen zufrieden über das Haar strich, ohne dass dieser sich wehrte. „Jemand greift das Schloss an", meinte der Blonde und war doch reichlich verblüfft, weil bis jetzt kein Todesser aufgetaucht war, der ihnen einen Rückzug vorschlug.

„Die letzte Gruppe soll sich um das Schloss postieren und schauen, wer oder was das Schloss angreift. Lucius, geh zur Tafel und schau wer auf dem Manor zu sehen ist!" befahl Voldemort kalt und Lucius nickte.

Draco grinste kalt, als er seinen Vater sah. Mit einem einfachen Zauberstab wisch machte er alle Namen und Punkte seiner Gruppenmitglieder weg und versteckte sich. Wobei er beobachten konnte, wie sein Vater mit schnellen Schritten zu der Tafel kam.

„Das gibt es nicht..." flüsterte er unwirsch, als niemand außer den Todessern auf der Tafel zu sehen war. „Was soll es nicht geben?" fragte Draco kalt, die Anweisung der Rothaarigen einmal missachtend. Er wollte es seinem Vater endlich zeigen. Wollte ihm eiskalt in die Augenblicken und sagen dass er ihn verraten hatte. Dass er endlich mal auf der richtigen Seite stand und sein Vater nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Lucius wand sich augenblicklich um und starrte in eiskalte graue Augen, bevor seine Miene sich verfinsterte.

„So? Hier haben wir also den Scherzbold. Und wo ist der Rest von dir?" fragte er spöttisch. Draco sah ihn daraufhin verächtlich an. „Rest? Du willst mir sagen ich brauche Hilfe von Fremden?" Lucius hob eine seiner blassen Augenbrauen und sah seinen Sohn kalt an, während er mit diesem im Raum bereit zu einem Duell war. „Du bist feige geworden mein Sohn. Natürlich brauchst du Hilfe von Fremden. Man sah doch schon an Potter wo du deine Hilfe suchst."

Draco blickte ihn daraufhin nur spöttisch an. „Feige? Wer versteckt sich denn hinter dem Saum des Lords? Du oder ich? Wie weit kann ein Malfoy Oberhaupt sinken? Ich bin mir sicher du hast die niedrigste Stufe erreicht", lächelte der Junge kalt, während er genau beobachtete, wie sein Vater den Stab zückte.

„Du hast uns verraten und dafür wirst du büßen mein Sohn!" Damit schoss der erste Fluch auf den Jüngeren zu, der einfach auswich und jetzt auch seinen Stab zog. „Wer verrät die Familie, in dem er auf dem Boden kriecht und Umhänge küsst? Verrate mir das Vater", fauchte der Spross der Malfoys und kurz darauf entbrannte ein Machtspiel zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Während Todesser, durch das Kämpfen angelockt interessiert zusahen, trotz der Befehle des Lords, wurden Flüche hin und her geschickt und keiner sah ein Ende.

Auch Gruppen die sich schon im Haus befanden und sich dort versteckt hatten, entdeckten bald das Kampfesspiel.

Rons Truppe schaute dem Blonden Pläne schmiedend zu, da es aussah, als würde der Blonde bald keine Kraft mehr haben. „Wir greifen ein, aber anders als Kämpfer. Waldfeen! Schlafpuder auf die anderen Todesser, aber passt auf Draco auf. Lucius lasst ihr noch hier. Waldgeister, fesselt die Todesser danach mit Wurzeln. Aber aufpassen, dass sie euch nicht zu früh bemerken, sonst seid ihr Geschichte", forderte Ron angespannt auf und die zierlichen kleinen Wesen flatterten ganz oben an der Decke entlang, einen Glitzerstaubfaden hinterlassend. Erst als sie über den Todessern flatterten, holten sie aus kleinen Täschchen blauen Staub heraus und stürzten sich auf die Todesser, die verwirrt auf dem Boden die Goldspur entdeckt, die die Feen hinter sich hergezogen hatten.

Auch Draco bemerkte das leichte Glittern, von den Feen und funkelte seinen Vater entschlossen an. „Du hast keine Chance gegen mich", meinte er kalt und schnaufend, weil er einfach keine Chance gegen seinen Vater hatte, der stärker war und mehr Reserven hatte.

„Dir tropft der Schweiß von der Stirn und du behauptest, du könntest mich besiegen?" fragte Lucius kalt und hielt sich eine klaffende Wunde, an seinem Arm, die sein Sohn ihm schon zugefügt hatte.

„Nicht allein, aber gemeinsam!" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Rons und kurz darauf traf den Älteren ein Fluch mitten in den Bauch. „Verraten an einen Weasley!" zischte nun der getroffene und sprach kurz darauf den Unverzeihlichen auf Draco. Draco brach dadurch zusammen und unterdrückte die Schmerzen. Ron hingegen sprach einen Expeliarmus und befahl danach den Feen, Lucius einzuschläfern.

Lucius konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da tauchte eine kleine Fee vor ihm auf und warf ihm Sand ins Gesicht.

„Draco", fragte Ron besorgt und schritt zu dem Blondhaarigen, der schwer atmend am Boden saß. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Blondhaarige nickte, „Geht schon, was machen wir mit den Todessern, die wir gefangen haben? Darüber haben wir mit Ginny nicht gesprochen", meinte er leise und Ron überlegte kurz.

„Waldgeister! Könnt ihr die Gefangenen nehmen, aus dem Schloss schaffen und in einen Käfig sperren? Ihr Feen haltet mit bei den Waldgeistern Wache um sie einzuschläfern!" befahl Ron dann und die Feen, sowie Waldgeister nickten.

Wobei ein Waldgeist und eine Fee da blieben und die beiden Jungs ansahen. „Geht mit, wir kommen allein klar. Wir werden jetzt nach und nach Todesser gefangen nehmen, dann hat Voldemort keine Truppe mehr, die er rufen könnte. Ach und bitte nehmt ihnen die Stäbe ab!" meinte Ron und die beiden nickte daraufhin.

Alle verschwanden und ließen die beiden Jungs allein.

„Danke Ron, ohne deine Truppe hätte ich es nicht mehr geschafft. Die Feen sind nützlich, obwohl sie anscheinend sonst nie kämpfen", meinte der Blonde und rappelte sich mit Rons Hilfe auf. „Ja, ich frag mich warum Dumbledore die beiden Rassen nicht kämpfen lässt. Die Waldgeister und die Feen sind einfach gigantisch beim Kämpfen. Außerdem gehorchen sie und denken mit", meinte Ron zustimmend. „Ich werde den anderen Gruppen bescheid sagen, dass sie sich mit Todessern anlegen sollen, wenn sie in der Mehrzahl sind, denn so kann Voldemort uns nicht mehr übermannen!" Draco nickte zustimmend und kurz darauf schickte Ron an alle Mitglieder diese Nachricht /Alle Todesser sind ab nun Vogelfrei, doch greift sie nie allein an, immer mit Hilfe und am besten mit Überraschungseffekt. Schießt sie kampfunfähig, entwaffnet sie und bringt sie dann zu den Feen und Waldgeistern, sie werden die Gefangenen in einem Käfig festhalten. Eine Gruppe soll dort mit aufpassen./

„Jetzt wieder zur Tafel, damit Ginny bescheid weiß, was los ist", meinte Draco und schritt zu der Tafel, während er den Zauber von ihr nahm. /Ginny, in dem Raum sind jetzt nur noch Harry, Cho, Voldemort und ein paar Vampire. Wie schaffen wir Voldemort da raus? Die Vampire wird ein leichtes sein, einfach Ablenkung C, aber Voldemort wird das Schloss nicht so schnell verlassen, oder uns Spielraum lassen, Harry den Willensstärkungstrank zu geben?/ sandte Draco an die Rothaarige, die bis dato immer noch in der Besenkammer saß und auf Dracos Info wartete.

Ginny streichelte sanft über Kasimirs Köpfchen, da dieser mit ihr gekommen war, genau wie die anderen. „Wie schaffen wir Voldemort beiseite?" fragte sie leise in den Raum und sah die andern 5 überlegend an. „Bis jetzt sind noch viele Vampire hier, sowie Voldemort und Cho."

Serena überlegte kurz. „Es wird schwer, einen Kampf auszuschließen. Jeder der sich Voldemort entgegenstellt ist Hackfleisch", meinte sie leise und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

/Ginny, neuer Stand. Vampire verlassen das Zimmer, Ablenkung C ist geglückt. Jetzt sind im Zimmer nur noch drei Gestalten. Wenn wir vielleicht warten und es immer noch keinen Ruf gibt, schaut er selber nach, was mit seinen Dienern los ist/ ertönte Dracos Gedanke und Ginny nickte zustimmend. /Ok, abwarten und passt auf, Vampire sind gefährlicher als Todesser, auch bin ich mir sicher, wir haben nicht mal die Hälfte der Todesser besiegt die es gibt/ /Denk ich auch./

„Voldemort hütet sich den Platz zu verlassen, dafür schauen jetzt die Vampire, was los ist." „Ginny, kann Draco die Banne verändern? Wenn ja, er soll keine Todesser hier rein lassen, so können sie nicht mehr auf das Manor!" mischte sich Severus plötzlich ein und Ginny nickte. „Gute Idee, mal sehen, ob er das kann." /Draco, kannst du Banne verändern? Die, die um Malfoy Manor sind. So dass kein Todesser hierher kann./ /Ginny, dass ist die Idee. Ich geb euch ein paar Minuten um Cho zu überwältigen und euch Harry zu schnappen. Mehr hängt von unserem Glück ab/ Verwirrt runzelte die Rothaarige die Stirn /Wie willst du das machen? Wehe du stürzt dich plötzlich selbst in den Kampf gegen Voldemort/ /Ich bin doch nicht blöd, nein ich habe die Fäden des Manors in meiner Hand. Vater hat mir früh gelehrt wie man das Manor beherrscht, um Feinde rauszuschmeißen. Ich weiß das Voldemort ohne Probleme die Banne brechen kann, aber in dem Moment, in dem er ins Nirwana geschickt wird, hast du Zeit um Harry zu bekommen. Wir haben hier Heimvorteil, also muss Voldi mal schön die Steppe besuchen. Leider wird er schneller wieder da sein, als gewollt. Wenn er erst draußen ist, appariert er ins Manor, bricht die Banne und wird vermutlich das Schloss stürmen, vermutlich dann auch noch mit neuen Todessern. Aber das wäre eine reale Chance Harry auf unsere Seite zu bekommen. Außer aber er ist feige, dann flieht er und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, dafür haben wir seine besten Todesser/

Ginny seufze leise. /Gut, ich will die Chance haben, befördere Voldemort ins Nirwana und versuch die Banne zu ändern. Nimm dir Hilfe von Feen, Waldgeistern und anderen Wesen und lass dir durch diese weitere Banne flechten, so dass der Dunkle Lord noch nicht so schnell wieder rein kommt. Hermine und Professor Flittwick ihr sollt mithelfen den Bann so schnell wie möglich zu berechnen, wenn ihr bereit seit, sagst du uns bescheid, dann werden wir uns zu dem Zimmer schleichen und wenn wir vor diesem Stehen, befördert ihr Voldemort ins Nirwana und wir greifen an./ dieses mal sendete sie die Gedanken an alle Wesen auf dem Schloss, die auf ihrer Seite standen.

Serena und Severus sahen sie erst geschockt an, bevor sie den Plan überdachten und dann zustimmten. „Ihr habt recht, das wäre eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass wir viel Spielraum haben", meinte Severus und Ginny nickte, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen Eumel weiter durch die Haare strich. Sie war froh, dass das Eumel nicht wie Harry kontrolliert wurde und auf ihrer Seite stand. Es konnte wie immer reagieren wie es wollte und hatte keinerlei Hindernisse. Nicht einmal die Wunden waren noch da. Sowohl Poppy als auch Cho hatten die beiden Verbundenen geheilt.

In Gedanken dachte sie an den Bann den sie auf Kasimir gezaubert hatten, in der Hoffnung so die Beschwörung zu einem Gatten zu zerstören. Entweder der Zauber funktionierte, oder nicht. Bis jetzt jedenfalls schien Harry nicht zu wissen, was los ist, da er sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte.

49. Harry?

/Jetzt Ginny, schleich vor zur Tür ich geb euch bescheid, wenn er weg ist/ ertönte Dracos Gedanken in denen Ginnys und sie nickte ihren Teamkollegen zu. „Es ist soweit. Jetzt müssen wir das Spiel mit der Zeit und des Glücks beginnen. Ihr schaltet Cho aus, während ich versuche Harry irgendwie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Kasimir du hilfst mir oder?" flüsterte die Rothaarige leise und alle nickten zustimmend, während das kleine Wesen zustimmend fiepte.

Somit traten alle aus dem Schrank und schlichen sich zu dem Raum, in dem Voldemort, Cho und Harry waren. Alle waren mehr als gespannt und nervös, da sie dem Lord näher waren als je zuvor, außer vielleicht Severus, als früherer Spion.

„Ginny, wir stehen hinter dir, wir kümmern uns um Cho und du um Harry", munterte Serena die zitternde Rothaarige auf, die tief durchatmete. /JETZT GINNY/ ertönte genau in dem Moment, als Ginny Serena danken wollte, Dracos Stimme und sie stieß die Tür auf.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war spärlich beleuchtet und leer, sie wand sich zu der Seite, die man nicht so schnell sah, wenn man durch die Tür trat und stockte kurz als sie Harry neben Cho knien sah, während Cho reichlich verwirrt auf die leere Stelle starrte, wo Voldemort verschwunden war. Harry hatte einen nachtschwarzen Umhang an, eine Schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Sein Blick hing leer an Cho, während sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet war. Das Bild sah aus, wie eine Frau mit ihrem Hündchen.

„HARRY!" rief Ginny, und schritt ohne auf Cho zu achten, auf ihren besten Freund zu. Sie stoppte aber, als Harry leicht den Kopf hob und sie mit leerem Blick anstarrte. Es war kein einziges Funkeln mehr in seinen grünen Seen und der Blick war ohne Regung. Ein tiefer Stich bohrte sich durch ihr Herz, als sie Harry so sah und kurzzeitig verlor sie allen Mut, den sie zuvor noch hatte.

„Ginny! Lass dich nicht täuschen. Vertrau mir, Harry wird wieder so wie er war!" rief Severus der rothaarigen Hexe zu, während er, mit seiner Frau und den zwei Elben zu Cho traten, die aufstand. „So der Rettungstrupp erscheint also? Glaubt mir, Harry gehört mir und das bleibt so. Harry greif deine frühere Freundin an!" befahl sie dann und kurz darauf stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und schritt mit leeren Blick auf Ginny zu.

Die Bewegungen des Schwarzhaarigen waren sehr viel langsamer, als würde er selber agieren. Er ging eher träge auf Ginny los, doch dafür hing eine bedrohliche Aura um ihn herum. „Harry. Hör auf damit. Ich bin es Ginny!" versuchte Ginny den Schwarzhaarigen in die Realität zu ziehen, doch dieser lächelte nun steif, hob seine Hand, mit dem Zauberstab und schwang ihn leicht.

Ein grüner Strahl trat aus seinem Stab und flog auf Ginny zu, sodass sie zur Seite springen musste. Auch sie zückte nun ihren Stab. „Na gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst!" zischte sie und sprach einen leichten Fluch, der aber von einem Schild, den Harry beschwor, einfach abprallte.

Serena und die anderen unter dessen überwältigten die schwarzhaarige Vampirin, die nicht aufgepasst und lieber Harry beobachtet hatte. Alle fünf sahen nun dem Kampf der beiden Freunde zu.

Ginny wich immer wieder aus, während Harry mit den verschiedensten Flüchen auf sie Schoss. „Harry!" rief Ginny verzweifelt ihrem Freund zu, der ihr den Atem nahm. Es tat weh ihren Freund anzugreifen und es tat weh, dass er sie angriff. Aber es tat ihr auch weh, dass die Augen ihres schwarzhaarigen Prinzen leerer als alles waren, was sie je gesehen hatte. „Bitte, versuch dich zu wehren! Du bist nicht du. Weißt du noch? Die ganzen Streiche der Twins, Dragon, Crow, Whisker, Foxtail und Sunshine? Du bist last Prince! Versuch dich zu erinnern! Ich weiß du kannst es!" Doch Harry schritt einfach weiter auf Ginny zu und beschoss sie mit diversen Flüchen.

Mit einem astreinen Schnittfluch wurde Ginny dann plötzlich getroffen und sie kam ins Staucheln. „HARRY hör auf!" rief nun Serena und trat schützend vor Ginny, die auf dem Boden gelandet war. „Ihr werden ihn nie besiegen können", lachte Cho gehässig, während Harry nun Serena mit Flüchen bewarf. Diese jedoch zog ein Schutzschild um sich, auf welches jetzt die Flüche trafen. „Ihr könnt ihn nicht aufhalten. Er ist der Erbe! Harry zeig deine Kräfte! Und töte sie endlich!" befahl Cho kalt und Severus wollte sie gerade zum schweigen bringen, als ein gezielter Fluch ihn traf und an die nächste Wand beförderte. Mit einem einfachen Gegenzauber war Cho wieder frei.

Nun wand der Schwarzhaarige sich zu den Elben, die etwas zu murmeln hatten. Ohne dass diese sich wehren konnten, waren auch diese kampfunfähig. Jetzt waren nur noch Serena und Ginny, die hinter dem Schutzschild standen und verzweifelt zusahen, da. Er drehte den Kopf leicht schief und sprach dann einen starken Zauber, wodurch dass Schutzschild brach. Serena brach wegen der Wucht des gebrochenen Schildes zusammen und atmete schwer. „Ginny, ruf die anderen! Vielleicht könnt ihr gemeinsam mehr erreichen! Ich kann dir ein paar Minuten Zeit geben. Ich lenk ihn ab! Beeil dich!" Damit rappelte sie sich schwer atmend auf und schritt auf ihren Sohn zu, der sie ansah. „Wagst du es deine Mutter anzugreifen?" fragte sie sanft und sah in die leeren Augen. Keine einzige Regung erschien in ihnen.

Sie schritt weiter auf ihn zu und blockte die kleinen Zauber die Harry auf sie schoss. „Mein kleiner Halbelb. Mein Prinz und Erbe hast du deine Mutter vergessen? Weißt du nicht mehr, wie ich dich beschützt habe? Dir geholfen in den schlimmsten Momenten und dich getröstet?" fragte sie sanft, doch gegen ihrer Erwartung zielte der Schwarzhaarige nun mit enormer Genauigkeit auf die Schwarzhaarige und legte sie einfach lahm. „Hör wenigstens auf dein Herz, es will anderes als jetzt!" flüsterte sie, bevor sie zusammenbrach und Ginny das Spielfeld überließ, während Cho die Vorstellung mehr als genoss.

„Alle ausgeschaltet bis auf die frühere Liebe. Ist es nicht tragisch?" spottete sie an Ginny gewandt, die zurück schritt und leicht zitterte. Ihr Arm, der vorhin von einem Schneidezauber getroffen worden war, blutete immer noch. „Wenigstens liebt er mich. Dich wird er nie lieben!" zischte sie und konnte gerade noch einen Zauber abblocken, den Harry ihr entgegenschickte. „Vor seiner Versklavung hat er mit mir geredet und mir gesagt er liebt mich. Egal was passiert, sein Herz gehört mir", schnaufte Ginny und urplötzlich stoppte Harry.

Doch es war nicht wegen ihm selbst, wie Ginny zuerst dachte. Nein Cho lächelte kalt und befahl Harry herzukommen. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie kalt, während der Schwarzhaarige langsam zu der Schwarzhaarigen schritt, die auf dem Boden zum stehen kam. Mit wenigen Schritten stand nun der ein Jahr Jüngere vor ihr und ließ sich sanft durch das Haar streichen.

Ginny zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil sie überhaupt nichts tun konnte. Severus lag bewegungsunfähig an der Wand, die beiden Elben hinter zwei Sitzgelegenheiten auf dem Boden und Serena in der Mitte auf dem Boden.

Ein plötzliches schnurren ließ ihr fast eine eiskalte Gänzehaut über den Rücken fahren, da der Schwarzhaarige jetzt richtig von Cho gekrault wurde und leise schnurrte. „Das will er gar nicht! Er hasst dich, nur weil du ihm befehlst, dass er sich so gibt verhält er sich so", flüsterte Ginny leise und versuchte nicht zu dem Bild zu schauen, welches sie so sehr schmerzte.

Cho indessen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Harry kniete sich auf den Boden, mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoss, wie vorher, als sie eintraten. „Harry wehr dich doch!" flüsterte Ginny leise, als plötzlich ein kleines Fiepen ertönte. Erstaunt blickte sie auf das schwarze Haarkneul, das aus ihrer Tasche schlüpfte. „Kasimir", flüsterte sie leise, während der Eumel jetzt hoch flatterte.

Ginny konnte das schwarze Wesen nicht einmal berühren, da flatterte es auf die beiden zu. Harry fixierte nun das Wesen und stand auf, erneut mit gezücktem Stab. Sowohl Ginny, als auch Cho, konnten nicht reagieren, als Eumel und Herrchen anfingen gegeneinander zu kämpfen. „KASIMIR HÖR AUF! DU KÄMPFT HIER GEGEN DEINESGLEICHEN!" rief Ginny entsetzt, als Kasimir einen eindrucksvollen Zauber sprach, der nun auf Harry zuraste. Kasimir fiepte ihr aber nur ein paar Töne entgegen und verlor etwas den Halt von seinen Flügeln, als der Fluch den er gesprochen hatte seinen Gegenpart traf.

„HARRY sofort aufhören!" zischte Cho, doch der Schwarzhaarige schien es auf Kasimir abgesehen zu haben. Mit einem Fluch traf er Kasimir fast an den Flügeln, doch dieser wich aus und so traf der Fluch mit einem Knall gegen die Wand. Kasimir drehte sich kurz um, bevor er tief fauchte. Der Kampf, den Beide kämpften schien mehr als gleich, obwohl es so aussah, als wäre Harry langsamer und schwächer als das kleine Eumel.

Ein plötzliches Öffnen der Tür ließ beide Kämpfenden nicht von einander ablassen, doch Ginny und Cho blickten auf die Tür, in der Draco, Ron, Hermine und Blaise erschienen. Mit offenen Mündern sahen sie dann auf die zwei kämpfenden Wesen. „Hermine mach was!" jammerte Ginny, die auf dem Boden saß und mit Tränen in den Augen den beiden zusah. „Sie kämpfen schon seit dem Hilferuf gegeneinander. Kasimir will einfach nicht aufhören. Selbst Harry hört nicht auf Chos Befehle. Sie werden sich gegenseitig umbringen!"

Hermine aber besah sich kurz den Kampf, in dem beide immer wieder auswichen und Flüche sprachen, bevor sie zu Ginny eilte. „Nein. Sie können sich gegenseitig nicht umbringen. Xochil hat es mir mal erklärt. Kurz nachdem Harry entführt wurde und ich ihr erzählte, was nun vermutlich mit Harry passieren würde. Siehst du Harry agieren? Er reagiert langsamer als Kasimir und das ist normal nicht möglich. Kasimir weiß was er tut, doch trotz allem haben wir jetzt die Zeit, Harry irgendwie umzustimmen." Damit half Hermine der Rothaarigen hoch und meinte zu den anderen, dass sie herkommen sollten und die anderen derweil liegen lassen.

„Wir könnten versuchen in seine Gedankenwelt einzudringen. Wir können ihn alle rufen!" meinte Hermine und die anderen nickten. Gespannt starrten sie auf die zwei Kämpfenden und riefen fast gleichzeitig den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen in dessen Gedanken.

Wie als hätte er einen Schlag bekommen, stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung. Auch Kasimir stoppte. Ginny stand nervös auf und schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Harry! Bitte versuch dich zu wehren. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauch dich. Ich werde dich auch beschützen", versuchte es die Rothaarige sanft. /Hermine, hol den Trank aus dem Umhang Severus. Der zur Willensstärkung./ /Draco, versuch Cho außer Gefecht zu setzten/ /Blaise du und Ron kümmert euch um die Verletzten/ „Harry, erinnere dich an unsere kleinen Ausflüge als Animagie. Die Nachtwanderung. Die zärtlichen Küsse und das Kuscheln", sprach Ginny weiter, während sie im Hintergrund bemerkte, dass jeder dass tat was sie wollte.

Harry blickte durch Ginny hindurch, tat aber auch sonst nichts. Es war, als wäre er eine einfache Statue, die im Raum stand. /Ich hab sie Ginny, was nun?/ fragte Hermine plötzlich Ginny in Gedanken. /Wirf sie her und zwar genau ... Jetzt/ Ginny sprang auf die Flasche zu, welche Hermine auf sie zuwarf und köpfte sie. Mit ein paar wenigen Schlucken, hatte sie die Hälfte in ihrem Mund.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, schloss sie den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry, senkte ihre Lippen, mit dem Trank auf den Harrys und flößte ihn diesem ein, während dieser sich wegen der plötzlichen Aktion nicht wehren konnte.

Erst als er realisierte, dass die Rothaarige ihn angriff, flog diese mit einem Zauber von ihm und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Die Rothaarige jedoch leckte sich über die Lippen, über die der Trank gelaufen war und lächelte leicht, als sie auch ein paar Spuren an Harrys Mund entdeckte.

„Harry wehr dich endlich!" rief sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Mit leichten Schritten stand sie nun vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, der leicht gequält aussah. „Harry! Hör endlich auf dein Herz!" ertönte nun auch Hermines Stimme. „Du schaffst das Kumpel!" grinste Ron. „Harry du bist hier der Erbe, lass dich nicht von einer Vampirin unterkriegen", erwiderte Draco schief grinsend. „Draco hat Recht!" stimmte Blaise zu. Erneut schloss Ginny nun den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry. /Vertrau mir! Dein Herz ist meins dass sagtest du. Also gebe ich es dir wieder, damit du bestimmen kannst. Werde wieder du und nicht der Sklave einer Vampirin/ flüsterte sie in Gedanken, während sie sanft ihre Lippen auf denen Harrys legte.

Dabei schloss sie ihre Augen und schickte ihre ganzen Gefühle dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen. /Glaub an dich!/ flüsterte Ginny, als Harry sich langsam bewegte. Doch es war weder eine Erwiderung, noch ein Wegstoßen. Es war als würde er nun selbst gegen sein Handeln kämpfen und so küsste Ginny ihn weiter. /Lass es zu. Du kennst das Gefühl. Du wolltest es auch immer./

Bevor Harry sich noch weiter entscheiden musste, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und eine düstere und allmächtige Aura erfüllte den Raum. Ginny löste sich erschrocken von Harry und stand nun zitternd neben diesem, während die anderen zurückwichen.

Mit geschmeidigen Blicken und einer kalten Aura, schritt der dunkle Lord ins Zimmer und fixierte alle nach der Reihe mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Kinder", erwiderte er spöttisch. „Kinder tricksen die gesamte Truppe des dunklen Lords aus und Vampire?" fragte er rein rhetorisch. „Und wo versteckt sich der werte Schulleiter?" fragte er nun weiter, während er sich einfach auf einem Stuhl niederließ und die versammelte Truppe anstarrte.

„Er umzingelt das ganze Schloss mit seinem Orden und hält alle Todesser gefangen", erwiderte Ginny mutig, die durch den Willenstrank, den auch sie abbekommen hatte, regelrecht ihren Mut spürte.

„So?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit den roten Augen spöttisch und klopfte abwechselnd mit dem Finger auf die Sessellehne. „Und wie geht es eurem Freund? Ist wohl etwas von der Rolle und zwar für etwas längere Zeit", lachte er kalt und beobachtete seinen Feind Nummer eins, der mit leeren Augen hinter Ginny stand und sich nicht rührte.

„Miss Chang, sie wollten mir ihren „Gatten" zur Verfügung stellen, dann zeigen sie mal, wie der Kleine seine Freunde verrät!" forderte er kalt zu der schwarzhaarigen Vampirin, die langsam zu sich kam. „Äh ja", stotterte sie unwirsch und fixierte ihren Gatten. „Bring es endlich hinter dich und spiel nicht. Töte deine süße kleine Freundin!" befahl sie und kurz darauf sah man, wie Harry das Gesicht verzog und Ginny sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Als Harry sich nicht vom Platz bewegte und immer noch mit sich zu Kämpfen schien, fauchte die Vampirin los. „TÖTE SIE ENDLICH!"

Harry brach daraufhin zusammen, die Hände an den Ohren und gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein! Verschwindet! Ich will nicht... Ich kann nicht!" jammerte er und wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte, weil alles seinen Willen zurück drängte.

Ginny kniete sich besorgt zu ihm runter. „Mein Prinz", flüsterte sie, doch als ein erneutes „TÖTE SIE ENDLICH" ertönte, traf ein harter Blitz sie mitten in der Brust und sie flog genau gegen Hermine.

„Bitte hör auf!" jammerte der Schwarzhaarige, der seine Tat sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte und sich nicht kontrollieren hatte können. „Ich tu alles, aber lasst meine Freunde in Ruhe!"

„Dann wehre dich nicht gegen meine Befehle!" fauchte Cho aufgebracht und ein harter Strahl traf den Schwarzhaarigen im Rücken. „Du bist mein Gatte und du sollst alles so tun, wie ich es dir befehle. Keine Gegenwehr und keine Extrawünsche!"

„Es reicht Chang. Ich hab genug gesehen. Wie ich sehe hast du ihn nicht unter Kontrolle, vernichte seine Freunde, sonst wirst du von mir getötet!" fauchte plötzlich Voldemort dazwischen, weshalb alle zusammenzuckten.

„Warten sie nur ab My Lord. Harry wird sie gleich töten", damit schritt sie mit festen Schritten auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der am Boden saß und sich den Kopf hielt zu.

„Bleib stehen!" ertönte sofort die Stimme Dracos und wie einer hielten alle Freunde Harrys einen Stab auf die Vampirin.

„Es wird spannend", erwiderte Voldemort spöttisch. „Kindergarten. Mal schauen wen der Strahl trifft. Avada Kedavra!"

Keiner konnte so schnell schauen, da sauste ein grüner Strahl aus dem sich drehenden Stab Voldemorts und der Grüne Strahl traf mit einer Explosion auf einen Gegenstand nahe bei Harry.

Ginny schrie auf und rannte auf ihren Freund zu. „Verdammt! Wir müssen hier weg. Wehr dich gegen den Befehl Chos! Du bist mein Freund!" rief sie beinahe hysterisch.

„Oh oh oh... Der Bann bricht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Mensch stark genug ist, einen Bann eines Vampirs zu brechen. Vielleicht sollte man den Faktor dafür beseitigen?" fragte Voldemort spöttisch und zielte genau auf die Rothaarige. „Avada Kedavra" „Expelliarmus!" Zeitgleich flogen die Flüche auf die Rothaarige, wobei der Expelliarmus wesendlich näher an ihr war und sie deshalb mit einem Schrei nach hinten flog.

Der Todesfluch verfehlte sein Ziel und Ginny brach ohnmächtig zusammen, da sie genau gegen ein Sofa knallte.

Harry fing den Stab und zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. „Ich... Nein!" rief er entsetzt und zuckte stark zusammen, weil er seine Freundin verletzt hatte. Für einen Winzigen Augenblick hatte er die Kontrolle Chos über sich ergehen lassen um Ginny aus der Schussbahn des Avada Kedavra zu bringen, doch zeitgleich bemerkte er, dass er seine Freundin stark verletzt hatte.

50. Der letzte Kampf

„Ich WILL NICHT MEHR!" schrie er mit aller Macht und es schien als würde plötzlich ein Flimmern um ihn herum auftauchen. Seine Ohren die bis gerade noch verdeckt waren, wurden sichtbar, genauso ein Diadem auf der Stirn, welches seine Narbe malerisch umrahmte. Seine Kleidung änderte sich automatisch. Sie wurde anmutig und glich im fernsten Sinne der Kleidung, welche er an Halloween getragen hatte.

Cho starrte mit großen Augen auf ihren Gatten, weil eine Art Funkenregen auf sie einging, anstatt des Bands, das Harry zu ihrem Gatten machte.

Mit Smaragdgrünen Augen, die ein goldenes Funkeln annahmen sah Harry alle einzeln an, bevor er auf Ginny zu ging und sie sacht berührte. Ihm lief ungewollt eine Träne über die Wange, als die Rothaarige sich nicht rührte.

„Ich hab dir doch versprochen dir nie weh zu tun und was passiert? Ich bring dich dazu dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren", flüsterte er leise.

„Jetzt wird es interessant, ein Elb der sich gegen eine Vampirin auflehnt wegen einer Muggelliebhaberin. Verbotener kann es gar nicht sein. Löschen wir mal das erste Ziel, damit wir mal einen Kampf der Wesen haben", grinste Voldemort, denn er fand mehr als Anreiz an diesem „Spiel".

„Avada Kedavra" rief er mit einer gelangweilten Stimme und der grüne Strahl schoss auf Harry und Ginny zu. Harry griff etwas unsanft nach Ginny und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte waren sie verschwunden. Ein einfacher Blättertanz deutete daraufhin, dass sie gerade noch dort gestanden hatten, wo jetzt ein kaputter Sessel stand, der von dem tödlichen Fluch sprichwörtlich in Einzelteile gerissen worden war.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Harry mit Ginny im Arm auf der anderen Seite auf, hinter mehreren Möbelstücken.

Er fixierte den dunklen Lord an und die goldenen Sprenkel nahmen an Kraft zu, während das Diadem auf seiner Stirn leicht leuchtete. Die anderen waren viel zu besorgt, als dies zu bemerken. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung rutschten alle Möbelstücke aus der Mitte, während Harry langsam mit einer Aura der Macht in die Mitte schritt.

„Seit wann bist du ein solcher Feigling Tom? Sonst greifst du doch auch keine ohnmächtigen Menschen an! Ein fairer Kampf ist das nicht. Ich fordere dich heraus eins gegen eins. Du gegen mich. Jegliche Art des Kampfes. Sonst bist du doch auch so scharf darauf mich zu besiegen! Jetzt hast du erneut die Chance, Portschlüssel gibt es nicht, unsere Zauberstäbe sind nicht unsere ganzen Waffen und zu Priori Incantatem kommt es nicht. Zudem werden wir den Spruch des Einverständnis sprechen. Keiner der hier Anwesenden wird von unseren Flüchen getroffen, gar getötet, sonst stirbt man augenblicklich oder erleidet den Schaden. Auch die „Zuschauer" mischen sich nicht mit ein, sonst stirbt der denen sie helfen wollten!" forderte Harry mit kühler Stimme und Voldemort erhob sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Ein Elb will mit mir einen Zweikampf aufführen, du wirst es bereuen den Spruch des Einverständnisses eingegangen zu sein. Ich AKZEPTIERE!"

Bevor die anderen um sie herum etwas machten konnten, veränderte sich die Ebene. Ron und Hermine sahen geschockt, wie sie von Felsen gehoben wurden, sie standen alleine auf einem großen Fels mit Boden, genau wie die anderen. Ginny lag bewusstlos auf einer einzelnen Erhöhung.

Voldemort und Harry standen sich auf einem großen runden Feld gegenüber. Es glich dem Kampffeld einer Arena und war riesig. Es bot keinerlei Ausflüchte zu Gegenständen.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber Hermine?" fragte Draco verwirrt an die Braunhaarige gewandt. Diese war kalkweiß, genau wie Serena, Severus und Tiffany. „Der Zauber des Einverständnisses ist eine art Zauber der sich der Begebenheit anpasst. In diesem Fall passt er sich dem Wunsch Harrys an. Dieser möchte wie ihr hörtet einen fairen Kampf ohne Einmischung von uns oder auch Fehlverhalten Voldemorts. Der Zauber brachte uns in eine andere Ebene in ein anderes Raum und Zeitgebilde, damit die beiden ohne Komplikationen kämpfen können. Der Zauber bricht erst, wenn das Versprochen gebrochen wird, oder einer Aufgibt, tot ist oder Ohnmächtig, wobei ich bezweifle, dass ein Aufgeben oder Ohnmächtig gezählt wird", flüsterte Hermine leise und starrte wie gebannt auf Voldemort und Harry, die sich gegenüberstanden, wie zwei furcht einflößende Tiere.

„Ich habe Angst, Harry ist noch lange nicht bereit für einen Kampf gegen Voldemort", flüsterte Serena leise und konnte Tränen nicht unterdrücken.

Harry unterdessen sah sich kurz um und beschwor aus der Luft seinen Kampfstab mit den zwei Klingen an jedem Ende. Voldemort sah ihn daraufhin verblüfft an. Scheinbar war der Schwarzhaarige durch Cho und durch Ginny etwas beeinträchtigt, sein Elb schien wohl nicht mehr klar zu denken.

Voldemort lachte schallend auf „Du willst mich mit einem Stab mit Klingen töten?" fragte er spöttisch. „Du weißt schon, dass Flüche schneller sind als Waffen?"

Harry funkelte den Rotäugigen finster an. „Sehr wohl, aber es gibt schließlich auch Magische Waffen und gewisse Regelwidrigkeiten in diesem Raum und Zeitgebilde!" Damit löste der Schwarzhaarige sich in Luft auf, erneut Blütenblätter hinterlassend.

„Was setzt er da immer ein? Woher kommen die Blütenblätter und die plötzlichen Fähigkeiten?" fragte Blaise verwirrt und Tiffany erklärte. „Er hat sie bei mir gelernt, außer dass Transportieren durch die Luft. Scheinbar lösen sich ein paar Wissensblockaden, denn normale Elben können diese Fähigkeiten in seinem Alter schon, er konnte sie aber nicht. Schaut euch die Augen des Prinzen an und dessen Diadem, es zeigt, genau wie die Kleidung wessen Stamm er angehört und wessen Prinz er ist. Dadurch wird Kraft freigesetzt. Viele Prinzen erreichen dieses Stadium, wenn sie erzürnt sind oder Seelisch aufgewühlt."

Harry erschien hinter Voldemort, doch bevor sein Stab mit den Klingen den älteren berühren konnte, verschwand Voldemort mit einem lauten Plopp und damit schien der Kampf zu beginnen.

Voldemort benutzte seine Fähigkeit zu apparieren, während Harry teleportierte durch seine Blätter. Bald darauf schien das ganze Feld von Blütenblättern verhüllt, weil beide sich herum teleportierten/apparierten und doch nie jemand einen zu erwischen schien.

Irgendwann blieb Harry mitten auf der Stelle stehen, den Stab warf er elegant in die Luft und beschwor ein Schild um sich herum, welches nicht kreisrund wie normale Schilder waren, sondern sich dem Körper anpasste. Als der Stab den Boden berührte, bzw. kurz davor von Harry aufgehalten wurde, sprang Harry zurück, während Voldemort aus dem Nichts auftauchte und einen Fluch sprach, der Harry knapp verfehlte.

Nun ging das Flüche sprechen los, als würde das wechseln des Feldes nur Probe gewesen sein.

Voldemort sprach Flüche und während Harry sie blockte, schoss er genauso zurück. Sie gaben sich nichts und beide spornten sich immer weiter an.

Die anderen konnten nur noch sehen, wie beide immer wieder Flüche schossen, Gegenflüche verwendeten, Schilder zum Einbruch brachten, Waffen einsetzten oder blockten – Voldemort hatte sich eine lange dünne Peitsche beschworen – Plätze tauschten oder andere Dinge versuchten zu verwenden.

Beide stoppten schnaufend. Harry schmerzte der ganze Körper und seinen einen Arm konnte er kaum noch bewegen, dafür humpelte Voldemort und hatte wie er große Schmerzen am Körper.

Ein plötzliches „BLEIB AUF DER STELLE STEHEN UND WEHR DICH NICHT!" ließ zu, dass Harry den Stab fallen ließ und auf die Knie sank. Die Stimme die er bis jetzt erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hatte dröhnte ihm hart im Kopf, da Cho schließlich immer noch ein Band zwischen ihm und sich hatte, welches er gehorchen musste.

„HARRY PASS AUF!" ertönte es daraufhin und Harry wich mit Mühe dem Peitschenhieb Voldemorts aus. Er versuchte die Stimme Chos erfolgreich abzudrängen, doch da diese immer wieder „PLATZ, PLATZ, PLATZ, PLATZ" rief, ging das recht schwer und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich oben halten um sich nicht gleich auf den Boden zu setzen.

Der nächste Peitschenhieb traf ihn hart an der Schulter und der übernächste, den er mit dem Stab versuchte abzublocken entriss ihm diesen, weshalb er nun ohne Waffe dastand, die im großen Bogen aus der Arena flog.

Hermine hielt sich die Augen zu, während Ron hart Schluckte und Draco und Blaise Harry anfeuerten. Serena konnte wie Hermine nicht mehr hinblicken und Severus suchte Flüche um die Vampirin die zu weit von ihm entfernt war zum Schweigen zu bringen, da der Schweigezauber an sie nicht ran kam.

Ein plötzlicher Funkenregen, der um Voldemort erschien und ihn zwang sich wie Harry hinzuknien, ließ alle verdutzt aufschauen, wobei Cho aufhörte Platz, Platz, Platz zu schreien.

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab von Gryffindor und überlegte sich den passendsten Spruch. Doch er fand keinen, den er gegen Voldemort einsetzten konnte ohne ihn zu töten.

Doch Harry hatte nur gerade nach seinem Stab gegriffen, da hörte der Funkenregen auf und Cho begann erneut auf den Schwarzhaarigen Befehle einzuwirken.

Dieses Mal jedoch erschien der Funkenregen um Voldemort sofort, als Cho den Ersten Befehl gab. Scheinbar merkte der Zauber, dass Cho auf einen der Sprecher einwirkte und handelte dementsprechend.

„SEI RUHIG DA HINTEN! WEGEN DIR VERLIER ICH NOCH!" zischte Voldemort wütend, hinderte sich aber daran einen Fluch auf Cho zu sprechen.

Der Kampf ging von Neuem los, mit der Ausnahme, dass beide stark angeschlagen waren.

„Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun, das kann so nicht weiter gehen!" flüsterte Blaise leise und Draco nickte. „Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können. Der Zauber ist zu fest, wir können ihn nicht lösen. Ginny ist noch immer Ohnmächtig, Harry stark verletzt, Voldemort stark verletzt. Ohhhh man was können wir nur tun?" rief der Blondhaarige verzweifelt.

Plötzlich sah Hermine mit einem Lichtblitz hoch. „Nebel, Elben jeah!" nuschelte sie, während die anderen sie ansahen. „Im Klartext bitte", forderte Ron und sah Hermine an.

Diese jedoch zog den Stab und richtete in auf die Arena. Sie nuschelte einen Zauber und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte begann Nebel sich auf dem Spielfeld auszubreiten.

„HARRY LAUSCHE!" schrie Hermine, als die ganze Arena von Dampf erfüllt war. „SETZE DEINE FÄHIGKEITEN VOLL EIN UND MACH DEN GNADENSTOß ER MUSS GETÖTET WERDEN!" schrie sie weiter und alle sahen sie verdutzt an, bevor sie ihr beipflichteten.

Harry schloss die Augen, schließlich halfen sie ihm bei diesem Nebel eh nicht mehr. Er setzte nun alles auf seine Ohren, welche ihm das kleinste Geräusch verrieten. Er sah förmlich, wie Voldemort auf ihn zu schritt.

Er wich einfach und lautlos aus und zückte seinen Stab. Kein Ton verließ seine Lippen, kein Geräusch erklang von seinem Manschetten und Schmuckbesetztem Mantel. Schließlich war er ein Elb und konnte wie der Wind durch die Bäume huschen.

Doch ehe er Voldemort berühren konnte, erschien jemand genau vor ihm und warf ihn zu Boden. Kurz darauf erfüllte gähnende Leere seine Gedanken. Er fühlte wie er schwächer wurde, wie ihn seine Kraft verließ und wie seine Kontrolle verschwand.

„Ich sagte misch dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten!" zischte plötzlich die Stimme Voldemorts und das Etwas, was Harry zu Boden gerissen und seine Zähne in dessen Hals festgebissen hatte flog im Hohen Bogen von Ihm.

„Avada Kedavra!" rief der Lord zornig und kurz darauf stöhnte Cho Schmerzvoll auf. Harry bekam von dem allen kaum etwas mit. Ihm schien gar nichts mehr zu gehorchen, selbst seine Gedanken lagen flach. Wie eine leere Hülle lag er am Boden, während Voldemort die Vampirin zum Tode trieb.

Cho ging vor Schmerz stöhnend zu Boden, sie war zwar eine Vampirin die nicht sterben konnte, doch auch ein Avada konnte ihr die Hölle auf Erden bescheren.

Doch bevor Voldemort noch weiter auf die Vampirin den Todesfluch abhetzen konnte, begann plötzlich ein grünes Feuer sich um den rotäugigen aufzubauen.

Voldemort riss in Panik die Augen auf. „Nein!" schrie er und versuchte zurück zuweichen, doch das Feuer kam ihm immer näher.

Die anderen wussten nicht was sagen. Während der Nebel sich lichtete, starrten sie auf den leblosen Körper Harrys, den zuckenden Körper Chos und den panischen Lord, der abgehetzt hin und her sah und sogar apparierte. Doch die Flammen folgten ihm.

„DU DUMME GÖRE. WEGEN DIR! Na warte! Ich komme wieder. Doch bevor mich endgültig die Flammen des Todes verschlingen, nehme ich die Liebe Potters und Potter selbst mit in den TOD!" damit lachte er schrill auf und sprach zwei mal den Avada Kedavra, auf die wie leblos wirkenden Schüler.

Der erste grüne Strahl traf Ginny genau in die Seite, weshalb der ganze Körper ungewöhnlich aufflammte in grünen Flammen.

Der zweite Strahl traf nicht Harry sondern Cho, die sich vor ihn geworfen hatte. Voldemort schrie qualvoll auf und mit einer großen grünen Stichflamme fiel er leblos zu Boden, während Harry im selben Moment die Augen weit aufriss.

Er spürte das etwas schief ging, spürte das seine Narbe verschwand und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen, aber er spürte auch, dass sich etwas, was er mochte verringerte.

51. Leben geben und nehmen

Mit einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis verschwand er von der Stelle und tauchte vor Ginny auf, wobei er kaum noch gerade sitzen konnte.

Er riss den Körper an sich und rüttelte ihn. "GINNY! SUNSHINE!, BITTE MACH DIE AUGEN AUF!" schrie er verzweifelt, während er sie hin und her schüttelte.

Die anderen wussten nicht was sagen. Wie starr standen sie da und konnten nicht einmal Schlucken vor Schock. Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen, während Ron stark zitterte. Serena hatte ihren Kopf in Severus Mantel verborgen und schluchzte. Tiff hielt ihre Hände vor den Mund und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Draco und Blaise starrten starr vor Schreck auf Harry und Ginny.

Harry liefen Tränen über die Wange. Noch immer schüttelte er den leblosen Körper Ginnys. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm er solle sie gehen lassen, er hätte noch Cho. Eine weitere Stimme sprach zu ihm, er solle sie nicht so durchmixen, sie sei tot. Eine dritte Stimme schrie verzweifelt nach ihrem Geiste. Die letzte Stimme brach leblos zusammen, wie sein Herz, welches zu zerbersten schien.

„Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte Harry heißer. Seine Stimme verlor sich, während die Umgebung sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück verwandelte.

„Du kannst mir das nicht antun. Bitte, bitte, bitte!" schluchzte Harry und verbarg seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren. „Du kannst mir nicht mein Herz zurück geben und dann abhauen!" jammerte er weiter.

Plötzliche Schritte ließen ihn verheult aufblicken.

Vor ihm stand Serena mit tiefroten Augen. „Harry lass es, es ist vorbei. Sie wird nicht aufwachen. Hör auf sie wachrütteln zu wollen", flüsterte sie und versuchte Harry sanft zu berühren, doch Harry wich zurück. „Nein", flüsterte er leise. „NEIN!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften und ein plötzlicher Glanz ließ alle zurückweichen.

Tiff sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit großen Augen an.

„Er will sich sein Leben nehmen und es Ginny geben", flüsterte sie leise, doch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen um ihn daran zu hindern.

„HARRY NEIN!" schrie Hermine entsetzt, doch am Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen erschienen vier silbrig gold schimmernde Feenflügel, die einen wunderschönen Farbenglanz abwarfen. Die Haare Harrys gingen nun bis zum Knöchel und glänzten in einem smaragdgrünen Ton. Die Haut des Schwarzhaarigen glänzte golden und alles um ihn herum schien neben ihm zu verblassen.

„Des Prinzen größte Macht. Leben nehmen und geben!" stotterte Tiff entsetzt, doch Harry brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er eine lange Formel begann aufzusagen.

„WER HAT IHM DAS BEIGEBRACHT?!" schrie Serena verzweifelt und sah Tiffany an, die wild mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ich brachte ihm nie die Gabe des Prinzen bei. Alles andere ja, aber nie die größte Gabe eines Elbenprinzen! Er wird sterben!" schluckte sie am Schluss und sah zu, wie Harry an Farbe verlor und diese von Ginnys Körper aufgesogen wurde.

„Bitte tut doch was", flüsterte Hermine leise und schluchzte laut auf, doch kaum hatte sie zu ende gesprochen, lösten sich die Flügel Harrys in Luft auf und der Schwarzhaarige brach neben Ginny zusammen, die langsam die Finger bewegte.

Noch immer konnte sich keiner bewegen und starrte nur gebannt auf die zwei Gestalten, von der jetzt die andere lebte.

Eine plötzliche Gestalt in Schwarz trat ächzend näher, auf Ginny, die sich langsam aufsetzte und Harry zu.

Sie ließ sich vor Harry nieder, während Ginny verwirrt um sich blinzelte.

Cho unterdessen legte ihre Hand auf den Hals Harrys. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Erst jetzt realisiere ich wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat. Gestorben wärst du für sie", flüsterte sie leise und unter Schmerzen. Scheinbar hatte der Todesfluch, der mehrmals auf sie gesprochen wurde sie stark geschwächt.

Ginny starrte nun mit großen Augen auf die leblose Gestalt Harrys, die glanzloser gar nicht sein konnte. Grau und Matt wirkte er, während die Vampirin leise schluchzte.

„Lass Harry in Ruhe", flüsterte Ginny zittrig, wollte nicht glauben was sie sah.

Cho sah kurz hoch und Ginny begegnete blaugrünen Augen, die schmerzerfüllter gar nicht sein konnten. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge Chos.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was für einen Freund du hier hast. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn für mich gewinnen können, aber es sollte wohl nicht sein. Cedric war mein Engel. Jetzt bin ich bereit es zu akzeptieren. Ich werde Cedric wieder sehen und dir deine Liebe zurückgeben. Zerbrecht nicht, ihr liebt euch zu sehr. Bleibt zusammen und werden glücklich miteinander. Kleiner Prinz, nicht umsonst hast du dein Leben gegeben, ich werd es dir zurückgeben und meins dafür nehmen. Mich hält hier nichts am Leben, deine Freundin wartet aber auf dich. Kämpfe für sie und wache auf", flüsterte Cho, nahm sich einen zierlichen Dolch aus ihrem Mantel und stach sich mit voller Wucht in den Arm.

Sanft hob sie den leblosen Körper Harrys hoch, öffnete dessen Mund und ließ ihr Blut in dessen Rachen fließen, während Ginny mit großen Augen zu sah und sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Cho animierte Harry zum automatischen Schlucken und als er genug hatte, griff sie nach dem Dolch, legte Harry sanft auf den Boden, strich mit ihren Fingern über die Blutbeschmierten Lippen. Auch strich sie sanft über die Wange des Kleineren, bevor sie mit voller Wucht den Dolch in ihr Herz rammte, es raus zog und es Harry auf die Brust legte.

„Hauch des Lebens bring ihn zurück...", flüsterte Cho, bevor sich ihre Augen verdrehten und auch sie tot zusammenbrach.

Ein plötzliches Türenaufstoßen, das nun wirklich keinen interessierte, brachte nicht einmal annähernd die Reaktion, die es sonst bekam.

Ginny saß starr vor Schreck vor den zwei wie leblos wirkenden Gestalten und vergoss stumme Tränen. Auch die anderen sahen wie Statuen auf die drei Gestalten, während mehrere Zauberer mit gezückten Stäben eintraten und verwirrt die Stäbe senkten.

„Das gibt es nicht", flüsterte eine Gestalt, die mit den anderen eingetreten war und sah auf den toten Körper Voldemorts.

Albus Dumbledore trat mit gezückten Stabe näher an die Leiche heran um zu überprüfen, ob es wirklich eine Leiche war. Währenddessen rannte Serena auf Harry und Ginny zu und zog den Schwarzhaarigen an sich. Auch die anderen ignorierten die Ordensmitglieder und rannten zu Harry, Ginny und Cho.

Severus berührte leicht zittrig das Handgelenk des Kleineren um zu prüfen, ob er jetzt noch lebte oder nicht.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte ein Ordensmitglied, welches verhement gegen die Teenager im Orden war, verwirrt. Dumbledore sah auf den toten Körper Voldemorts, den er mit einem Zauber versehen hatte, ignorierte ihn und beobachtete die Gestalten, die sich zusammen gefunden hatten.

Ginny unterdessen lehnte zittrig an Serena und versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken, weil ihr Engel noch lebte. Severus untersuchte den Kleineren vorsichtig. „Wir sollten ihn schleunigst in den Krankenflügel bringen, seine Magie ist am Ende, sein Puls ganz schwach und im allgemein ist er überall verwundet", flüsterte er erleichtert und Hermine warf sich strahlend um Ron, während Blaise und Draco sich angrinsten.

Tiffany strahlte, genau wie ihre zwei elbischen Kollegen, die ja mit anwesend waren.

„Severus, ich bringe Harry und Ginny in den Krankenflügel!" meinte die schwarzhaarige Elbin sanft und Serena nickte strahlend, auch ihr liefen Tränen des Glücks über die Wange.

„Wir werden den Rest dorthin bringen", meinten die beiden anderen Elben, doch Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bleibe hier. So gern ich..." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, genau wie Draco. „Oh nein, du gehst schön mit, gerade du als Tränkemeister könntest eventuell gebraucht werden. Wir werden da bleiben um die anderen aufzuklären und die Truppen wieder zusammen zu pfeifen!" meinte Draco und Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend. „Draco hat recht, ihr alle solltet gehen, wir vier schaffen das schon", lächelte Hermine und die Elben nickten.

Alle drei berührten sie Harry, Ginny, Serena und Severus und verschwanden in einem Blättertanz.

Hermine sah auf den leblosen Körper Chos und auf den Dolch, der nun auf dem Boden lag. Mit einem Seufzen nahm sie den Dolch an sich und steckte ihn ein, den Namen der darauf erschienen war, nicht bemerkend.

„Ich mochte Cho ja bis heute früh nicht, aber das sie das für Harry getan hat war sehr wertvoll. Wir sollten ihr eine angenehme Ruhestätte besorgen, denn ohne sie würde Harry nicht mehr leben", flüsterte die Braunhaarige und Ron umarmte sie sanft von hinten. „Das werden wir Whisker. Sie hat am Schluss eingesehen, dass Harry nicht ihr gehörte", flüsterte Blaise zustimmend.

„Was ist passiert, wo sind die anderen hin verschwunden? Wie habt ihr es geschafft Voldemort zu töten? Wo sind die Vampire und die Todesser?" fragte plötzlich ein stürmisches Ordensmitglied.

Die vier Teeanger drehten sich zu den Gestalten. Hermine stand vorsichtig auf, woraufhin Draco, Blaise und Ron ihr folgten.

„Sie denken wirklich, wir sollten ihnen so was sagen? Sie haben ja wirklich tatkräftig mitgekämpft, muss ich schon sagen", zischte dir Braunhaarige Hexe und wandte sich an die anderen. „Rufen wir die anderen alle zusammen. Sie sollen alle zum Schlosseingang kommen Ich übernehme Ginnys Truppe, mehr Kontaktpersonen haben wir ja nicht. Also jeder seine Gruppe und dann auf zum Eingang, wir müssen ihnen erklären, was passiert ist, wie es weiter geht und wir müssen nach Hogwarts", forderte sie und die drei anderen nickten bestimmt. „Wir nehmen Cho", meinte Blaise und die Braunhaarige nickte.

Damit schritten sie ohne den Ordensmitgliedern und Dumbledore etwas zu verraten aus dem Raum, Cho hinter sich her schwebend.

/Nehmen sie es uns nicht krumm Professor, sie werden wir auch aufklären, aber die anderen dürfen darauf warten, wir werden ihnen nichts sagen. Sie trauen uns nicht, also trauen wir ihnen auch nicht, zudem haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit irgendwas zu erklären/ ertönte plötzlich Hermines Gedanken in denen Dumbledores und verdutzt sah der Professor der kleinen Gruppe nach.

Ein Ordens Mitglied, das die Worte auch gehört hatte schnaufte empört auf. „Sie traut uns also nicht?" rief sie mehr als missbilligend. „Schweig. Die Kinder haben das geschafft, was diese Gruppe nicht einmal annehmen wollte. Ihr Schweigen ist unser Lohn", erwiderte Dumbledore und folgte den Kindern, während die Mitglieder es ihm leicht ärgerlich gleichtaten.

Vor dem Eingangsportal Malfoy Manors kamen alle Gruppen zum Stehen und sahen besorgt auf die vier Teenager und Cho.

„Wo ist Harry? Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Minerva McGonagall besorgt und viele stimmten mit ein.

Hermine lächelte leicht, diese Truppe kümmerte sich wenigstens um Harry und nicht um Voldemort.

„Wir werden euch nur die groben Geschehnisse erklären, in Hogwarts dann werden wir alles in allen Einzelheiten erklären. Habt Geduld bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Wir werden mit den Drachen und den anderen Geschöpfen zurückfliegen, die Todesser nehmen wir alle mit, damit wir sie dem Ministerium übergeben können. Wir alle sind euch allen einen sehr großen Dank verpflichtet und ich freue mich euch mitzuteilen, das der Dunkle Lord gestürzt ist", erklärte Hermine ruhig und alle sahen sie daraufhin schweigend an, wobei man den Unglauben in ihren Augen lesen konnte.

Hermine schwieg und sah die große Menge an Magischen Wesen und Zauberern an.

„Aber wo ist Harry und Ginny und der Rest von euch, die im Schloss waren?" rief plötzlich die besorgte Stimme Minerva McGonagall, ihr schien es auf eine Art und Weise egal zu sein, dass der Lord gestürzt war. „Es ist erfreulich zu hören, dass der Lord tot sein soll, doch wir wollten Harry!" rief nun ein Elb und nun stimmte die ganze Meute zu. Es schien eine richtige Aufregung durch die Menge zu gehen und nicht, weil der Lord tot war.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus und verbarg sie tapfer in dem Umhang ihres Freundes. Auch die anderen drei strahlten. Draco übernahm nun die Erklärung, als alle sie besorgt ansahen.

„Keine Sorge, er und auch die anderen leben. Er, sowie die anderen sind alle im Krankenflügel, denn Harry hätte es fast erwischt. Wir sind uns aber sicher, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt. Doch machen wir uns nun auf nach Hogwarts, wir wollen doch alle wissen, wie es unserem Ziel geht!" rief er am Schluss laut und damit brach ein Zustimmen los. Die ganze Meute brachte sich organisiert zu Gruppen zusammen und kurz darauf hatte jede Gruppe sein Flugtier, oder Objekt.

Die Ordensmitglieder die am Schluss zugehört hatten sahen diesem Treiben starr zu. Sie hatten die vier Teenager scheinbar komplett falsch eingeschätzt. Dumbledore grinste breit, als hätte er es gewusst.

Damit verschwanden alle vom Ort des Geschehens, die Gruppe der Jugendlichen auf dem Weg den sie gekommen waren und die Ordensmitglieder per Portschlüssel, wobei sie zuvor den ganzen Ort nochmals erkundeten um zu schauen, ob noch etwas übersehen worden war, doch die Teenager und ihre Gruppe hatten ordentliche Leistung gebracht.

Als Hermine, Ron, Draco und Blaise den Krankenflügel betraten, wie ein paar andere, sahen sie drei Gestalten um ein Bett herum sitzend in dem Harry lag. Sie schienen alle drei besorgt.

Bevor sie vier aber näher treten konnte wuselte Poppy Pomfrey auf sie zu. „So viele gehen hier nicht rein. Sie vier noch, der Rest geht raus. Er wird schon wieder!" schimpfte sie und etwas missbilligend verschwanden die anderen, während die vier Teenager näher traten.

In dem Bett lag Harry, der aschfahl war und ganz leise ein und ausatmete. Sein Eumel Kasimir lag bei seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen und auch er wirkte schlaff und kraftlos.

„Was ist mit ihm? Wie steht es um ihn?" fragte Hermine leise und setzte sich nehmen Ginny auf einen Stuhl, die Harrys Hand hielt. Serena sah leicht lächelnd auf. „Er wird wieder, Poppy hat seine Verletzungen geheilt. Jetzt muss nur noch seine Magie zurückkommen, denn diese hat er komplett gegeben um Ginny wieder zu beleben. Aber..." Serena stockte und blickte Severus besorgt in die Augen. „Keine Angst mein Schatz, er wird es verkraften und es gibt Tränke um allem vorzubeugen", flüsterte Severus und die vier Teenager tauschten Blicke.

„Der Dolch mit dem Cho Harry wiederbelebt hat, wo ist er?" fragte plötzlich die Krankenschwester und unterbrach somit die Frage der vier Teenager.

Hermine griff verwirrt in ihre Umhangtasche und zog ihn heraus, noch immer zierte Blut seine Klinge.

Madam Pomfrey nahm ihn an sich und reinigte ihn mit einem einfachen Zauber, danach drehte sie ihn.

„Ich wusste es. Severus, ab jetzt können sie ihrem Sohn zwei Tränke jeden Monat verabreichen", flüsterte sie. Severus nickte resigniert. „Hoffen wir mal, er wird es verkraften. Miss. Weasley, sie werden hoffentlich für ihn da sein?" fragte Poppy ruhig und sah nun die Rothaarige Hexe an.

Diese blickte eingeschnappt auf. „Klar werd ich für ihn da sein. Als ob mich das davon abhalten würde ihn zu lieben. Er kann doch nichts dafür, außerdem ohne Cho, so schwer es mir fällt, wäre er tot. Da ist das nun wirklich das kleinste Problem und sie sagten doch es gibt Tränke", erwiderte sie und Poppy lächelte sanft. „Hier nimm den Dolch, er gehört jetzt ihm. Gib ihn ihm, wenn er es akzeptiert", meinte sie und Ginny nahm den Dolch entschlossen entgegen. „Er wird es akzeptieren müssen", flüsterte sie leise, während sie den Dolch wendete um den eingravierten Namen anzuschauen.

Mit einer Wunderschönen altmodischen Schrift stand dort Harry James Potter-Snape Gryffindor (Chang)

„Madam Pomfrey? Weshalb steht das Chang in Klammern?" fragte Ginny verdutzt und berührte sanft den Namen. Die Krankenschwester lächelte. „Weil er ungewollt ein Chang wurde. Er ist es trotz allem. Es wird sich in magischen Urkunden ab jetzt immer dieses eingeklammerte Wort befinden. Vielen mag es keine Bedeutung zuschenken, aber trotz allem kann man es nicht einfach weglassen. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, dieses Chang ist nur ein kleines Wort. Harry wird damit nie unterschreiben müssen, genauso wie er mit Gryffindor nie unterschreiben muss", lächelte die Krankenschwester und Ginny nickte, während sie den Dolch einsteckte.

„Was ist mit Harry? Ich versteh nicht so ganz", flüsterte Hermine verwirrt, während sie hin und her starrte.

Serena lächelte sanft, wobei sie fast bedauernd wirkte. „Harry wurde von Cho zu einem Halbvampir gemacht, damit dieser nicht starb. Dadurch dass sie ihr Leben nahm und ihr leben ihm gab, wurde er erstens zu einem Vampir und durch ihren Wunsch nur ein Halber. Harry ist jetzt nicht nur ein Erbe Gryffindor und ein Elbenprinz, sondern auch noch ein Halbvampir, wenn auch ungewollt", flüsterte die schwarzhaarige Lehrerin sanft und die vier Teenager sahen sie geschockt an.

„Halbvampir?" fragte Blaise mit starrem Blick. Serena lächelte. „Ganz recht. Aber es beeinträchtigt eigentlich nichts. Er bekommt viele Vorteile, weil er jetzt auch noch im Dunkeln sehen kann, noch flinker ist und noch besser hören kann. Seine Magie hat sich etwas gewandelt. Das negative, er muss sich, wenn er raus geht eincremen, weil sonst die Sonne ihm einen starken Sonnenbrand beschert, dann muss er monatlich einen Trank zu sich nehmen, der ihm das „Blut" ersetzt und zum Schluss muss er einen Trank nehmen, damit er mit seinen Kräften klar kommt. Der letzte Trank muss jeden Monat genommen werden, bis sich seine Kräfte in glatte Bahnen gelegt hat."

„Er bekommt wirklich alles aufgehalst", flüsterte Ron leise, sich an ihren anfänglichen Streit erinnernd. Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an ihren Rotfuchs. Blaise und Draco zogen den Mund schief hoch. „Scheint so, aber wir werden ihm schon zeigen, dass er jetzt ja nicht abheben und uns liegen lassen braucht", grinste Draco überheblich, weshalb Ginny ihn empört ansah. „Klar er ist immer noch unser Freund!" stimmte Blaise zu und erst jetzt schien Ginny zu begreifen, wie die beiden die Aussage meinten.

„Ihr schafft das schon. Wir helfen ihm damit klar zu kommen und dieses Mal kommt keine komische Sunflow dazwischen", grinste Serena und sah Ron schief an. „Und wehe du kommst jetzt mit einer Nightflow die mit deinem Bruder Bill ging!" lachte sie am Schluss, als Ron knallrot wurde.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal warum. Hatte es einen Sinn seine Augen zu öffnen? Hatte es einen Sinn zu sehen, was man nicht sehen wollte? Also sein Körper fühlte sich gut an. Wobei hatte er überhaupt einen Körper? Er war doch tot? Oder doch nicht? Er fühlte sich frei. Weder das Band, das ihn mit Cho verband noch das Band, was ihn mit Voldemort verband. Beides war weg, dass hieß er war tot, schließlich, warum sollte Cho ihr Band lösen? Ging das überhaupt?

Vorsichtig öffnete er nun doch die Augen nur um an eine große Decke mit Mustern zu starren, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Einen Körper hatte er also doch und er spürte jetzt deutlich seine Knochen. Zudem lag er scheinbar im Krankenflügel, sonst würde doch kaum diese Decke zu sehen sein?

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass es stockdunkel war und er trotz allem die Muster der Decke erkennen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, weshalb ein paar lange Strähnen nach vorne fielen.

Nervös ergriff er sie und zog an einem Haar. Er ließ es augenblicklich los, denn es war seins. Er schluckte leicht und schloss seinen Mund, den er bis dato halb geöffnet hatte.

Ohne dass er es wollte, schmeckte er plötzlich Blut in seinem Mund, weshalb er mit der Zunge drüber strich. Mit einer plötzlichen Panik sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer des Krankenflügels um dort in den Spiegel zu starren.

Dort angekommen starrten ihm goldgrüne Augen entgegen, die ängstlicher gar nicht schauen konnten. Seine Ohren waren noch da, das Diadem auf seiner Stirn, welches er ihm Kampf bekommen hatte glänzte leicht. Seine Haut glänzte goldsilbrig und seine Lippen waren rot wie Blut.

Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er seine bis zur Brust gehenden schwarz grün schillernden Haare nach vorne und befingerte sie. Als nächstes führte er seine Hände in stiller Erwartung zum Mund, wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was ihm das Blut in seinem Mund verschafft hatte.

Er öffnete leicht den Mund und wich danach vom Spiegelbild zurück, seinen Körper umklammert.

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein? Wie ging das? Weshalb? Mit einem starken Zittern rutschte er an der Wand hinab und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Wie konnte das nur geschehen?

Ein paar mal zwickte er sich unsanft in den Arm, welcher rötlich anschwoll, weil er so fest zuzwickte, doch gar nichts erreichte er damit.

Mit leeren Augen starrte er jetzt auf das Wasserrohr unter dem Waschbecken, während ihm stumme Tränen über die Wange rollten. Was war nur geschehen? Weshalb war er ein... ein... Vampir?

Ein leises Quietschen machte ihn auf ein Wesen aufmerksam, welches in der Tür stand und wie er sehr traurig wirkte.

„Komm her mein Kleiner", flüsterte Harry leise und das kleine Eumel flatterte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Auch Kasimir hatte sich verändert. Die weißen Flügelchen, die es sonst hatte glichen nun denen einer Fledermaus und zwei kleine spitze Zähne wurden sichtbar, wenn es den Mund öffnete.

„Mein kleiner Kasimir...", flüsterte Harry leise, während ihm Tränen die Wange hinabrollten. Er verstand einfach nicht, was los war und weshalb er nun ein Vampir war.

„Madam Pomfrey, sind sie da?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Ginnys, weshalb Harry die Augen weit aufriss. Sie lebte, sein Sonnenschein war am Leben... aber was ist wenn er erst gerade zu einem Vampir wurde und sie es nicht wusste? Durfte er ihr überhaupt noch in die Augen schauen? Er wurde, ohne sich gewehrt zu haben zu Chos Gatten? Sie müsste ihn hassen. Er hasste sich ja selbst.

Langsam wich er an der Wand entlang zurück. Er durfte ihr nicht wieder so wehtun. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen und er hatte sie nicht beschützen können.

„OH MERLIN!" rief sie plötzlich entsetzt aus. „HARRY?!" rief sie dann fragend in den Raum, scheinbar hatte sie das leere Bett entdeckt, welches überstürzt verlassen wurde.

„Harry bitte komm raus, wo bist du?" fragte sie schluckend und eilige Schritte ertönten.

„Miss. Weasley, was haben sie? Weshalb sind sie so spät noch wach? Und we... bei Merlin, wo ist er?" fragte die Krankenschwester plötzlich genauso geschockt.

Harry wich noch weiter zurück, während er lauschte, wie beide Frauen herum schritten und suchten.

Ein plötzliches öffnen der Badetür ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken und sich noch kleiner machen. Sie durfte ihn hier nicht entdecken... Er hatte sie doch so fallen lassen.

„Harry?!" zu spät, die Rothaarige hatte ihn entdeckt und schritt eilig auf ihn zu. Doch erreichen tat sie ihn nicht.

„Bleib weg!" flüsterte Harry, während er Tränen unterdrückte. Ginny sah ihn daraufhin besorgt an.

„Harry, was ist mit dir. Hab doch keine Angst, ich bin es Sunshine", flüsterte Ginny sanft, während Madam Pomfrey ins Bad kam und beide ansah. „Nein, geh weg, ich war böse", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und immer weiter flossen zierliche Tränen seine Wange hinab.

„Was redest du da? Du warst nicht böse", flüsterte Ginny sanft und bewegte sich weiter zu Harry, der nicht zurückweichen konnte. „Du warst sogar sehr gut. Du brachtest Voldemort indirekt den Tod und du hast mich wieder belebt", flüsterte sie am Schluss leise und damit schloss sie den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry und zog ihn sanft zu sich, auch wenn er sich wehrte.

„A... aber ich hab mich nicht gewehrt... u...u..." Harry wusste einfach nicht, wie er es der Rothaarigen beichten konnte, dass er ein Vampir war. Ginny schlug ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Du Dummkopf. Als ob ich dir deswegen böse sein würde. Du hättest dich nicht wehren können und außerdem hast du es doch. Während der letzten Schlacht brachst du den Bann."

„Ich hab dich verletzt", flüsterte Harry leise und Ginny lächelte sanft. „Ich werde lieber von dir verletzt, als von Voldemort ermordet. Hätte dein Entwaffnungszauber mich nicht weggeschleudert, wäre ich früher tot gewesen. Mein kleiner Löwe, was denkst du dir eigentlich? Ich bleibe bei dir, egal was passiert. Und fang gar nicht erst an, du bist ein Vampir. Ich weiß, dass du ein Vampir bist und ich bin sehr froh darüber", flüsterte sie sanft, weshalb Harry sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Du weißt...?" stotterte der Schwarzhaarige und Ginny lächelte. „Du schenktest mir dein Leben, damit ich nicht starb, doch du wärst fast gestorben. Cho sah ein, dass sie dich nicht bekam und dass du mich so arg liebst, dass du für mich sterben würdest. Sie sagte, bevor sie ging, wir sollten glücklich miteinander werden, sie jedenfalls würde jetzt wieder zu Cedric kommen. Sie nahm ihr Leben und gab dir ihres. Dadurch wurdest du ein Halbvampir, denn anders wie bei Elbenprinzen können sie nur Leben geben, in dem sie ihr Vampirdasein tauschten. Du wurdest zum Vampir, weshalb du halb unsterblich wurdest und so zurückkamst. Sie tötete sich selbst um dich nicht zu einem vollen Vampir zu machen, sondern ein Halbvampir, weshalb du nicht arg eingeschränkt bist."

Harry starrte die Rothaarige Hexe mit großen Augen an, weshalb Ginny die Goldenen Sprenkel darin erkennen konnte. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, weshalb sowohl Tiff, als auch Charlie dich als Prinzen erkannt haben", flüsterte sie leise und strich sanft über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. „Sie sahen deine goldenen Sprenkel in den Augen, zwar kaum zu sehen, aber sie waren zuvor schon da", flüsterte sie

„Mein hübscher Prinz, niemand von uns wird gegen dich etwas haben, weil du ein Vampir wurdest. Und ich besonders nicht. Lass uns das alles vergessen, Voldemorts Tod feiern und endlich nicht mehr kämpfen", flüsterte sie sanft und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihrer beider Lippen.

Harry schloss seine Augen und erwiderte das sanfte Gefühl von Ginnys Lippen. /Ich bin froh dich zu haben Sunshine/ sendete er in Gedanken an die Rothaarige die in den Kuss grinste. /Ohne mich wärst du aufgeschmissen, denn du bist mein last Prince und jetzt denk nicht mehr an alles, ich will deine Gedanken beherrschen/ /Das tust du schon/ erwiderte Harry und beide brachen den Kuss um sich verliebt anzuschauen.

Ginny stellte sich langsam hin und hob Harry hoch, wobei sie Kasimir natürlich nicht vergaß, den sie auf ihre Schulter setzte.

„Und jetzt gehen wir zu den anderen und sagen, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst", grinste Ginny und Harry lächelte sanft.

„Nein, jetzt nicht, machen wir das morgen. Oder willst du sie jetzt noch aus dem Bett werfen?" fragte Harry leise, weshalb Ginny auf die Uhr blickte und rot wurde. „Nein, jetzt gehen wir lieber ins Bett und kuscheln!" flüsterte sie verführerisch und zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu den Betten.

„Na hoffentlich lasst ihr beide mich schlafen", grinste Poppy sanft und schritt, den beiden eine gute Nacht wünschend aus dem Raum, während Ginny sich auf das Bett Harrys setzte, die Decke hochzog und Harry neben sich platz ließ.

„Komm her mein Engel, ich hab dich soo lange nicht mehr im Arm gehalten, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie warm du bist", flüsterte Ginny und Harry legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Beide kuschelten sich eng aneinander und schliefen kurz darauf friedlich ein.


	6. Epilog

52. Epilog

Ein lautes Lachen und fröhliche Stimmung drang durch die Wände und Scheiben eines wunderschönen großen Hauses. Es glich einer großen Villa in weiß mit wunderschönen Fensterrahmen und anderen Verzierungen. Ein riesiger mit Schnee bedeckter Garten weitete sich um die Villa herum aus und verdeckte große Bäume, einen See und andere Pflanzen.

Im Haus brannten Lichter und wenn man von außen hineinsah, bekam man eine Atmosphäre zu sehen, die man fast schon spüren konnte.

Selbst die ältesten Menschen wurden hier wieder zu Kindern, so auch Serena und Severus Snape, die mit den sechs Teenagern lachten und rumalberten.

Alle schienen eine fröhliche Stimmung zu haben.

„Harry mein Schatz, bring doch das Essen auf den Tisch, die Gäste kommen bald!" rief Serena mehr als fröhlich durch das ganze Haus und kurz darauf traten zwei Teenager in die Küche. Beide Salutierten vor der Hausherrin und meldeten sich zu Dienst. Es waren Harry und Ginny, die beiden waren unzertrennlich geworden und machten eigentlich alles zusammen.

Serena lachte hell und deutete auf den Tisch. „Das alles ins Esszimmer. Aber Ginnyschatz, du musst nicht unbedingt mitmachen, dein Bruder und die anderen drei machen doch auch nicht mit", meinte sie, doch Ginny zog eine Schnute. „Und Harry darf wohl allein arbeiten? Nö, da mach ich nicht mit, ich lass doch meinen last Prinz nicht alleine. FOXTAIL, WHISKER, DRAGON und CROW sofort antreten und mithelfen!" rief sie plötzlich schrill ins Haus und kurz darauf tauchten vier weitere Teenager auf und somit begannen sie zu sechst den Tisch zu decken, wobei alle lachten.

Severus küsste Serena sanft auf die Wange und sah zu, wie Hauselfen seiner Frau beim Kochen halfen. „Ich freu mich, dass die sechs so glücklich sind", grinste er und Serena nickte.

„Bin ich froh, dass sie in den Ferien nicht zaubern dürfen", grinste Severus amüsiert und sah zu, wie Blaise und Draco eine Kartoffel von Ron hin und her warfen. „Hey, die müssen wir noch essen!" rief der Rotschopf empört und versuchte die arme Kartoffel aus der Luft zu fangen.

„Dann Mund auf, ich werfe sie rein", grinste Blaise, der gerade die Kartoffel in der Hand hatte.

Doch damit, dass Harry hinter ihm auftauchte und ihm die Kartoffel entriss, hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste breit, warf die Kartoffel Ginny zu und diese legte sie sanft wieder in die Schüssel, während sie Ron tröstend über den Kopf strich. „Armer Ronny, da hast du deine Kartoffel wieder", grinste sie unterdrückt und verschwand wieder.

Ron zog dadurch eine Schnute, wurde aber von Hermine aufgeheitert, die ihn einfach zu sich zog und nach oben deutete.

Ron sah verwirrt hoch als er auch schon runter gezogen wurde und einen Kuss drauf bekam, denn über ihnen schwebte ein Mistelzweig. Schließlich war Weihnachten und Mistelzweige überall versteckt.

Ein plötzliches leuten, ließ alle hoch schauen. „Der erste Gast ist da.", meinte Severus und Harry und Ginny sprinteten zur Haustür. „Wir gehen dran!" riefen sie gleichzeitig und öffneten die Tür, hinter der Gestalten auftauchten, die Harry nur von der Hochzeit her kannte. Sie kamen aus der Familie von Serena.

„Hallo Harry, Ginny", lächelten die beiden und begrüßten die zwei Teenager, die sich nicht mal wunderten, dass sie die Namen von Ginny kannten, schließlich war diese mit erwähnt worden in den Zeitungen, als Voldemort als Tod erklärt wurde.

Beide traten ein, zogen ihre Jacken und Mäntel aus und schritten ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein sehr langer und großer Tisch stand, damit auch jeder Platz hatte.

Durch die beiden Besucher füllte sich der Weihnachtsbaum, der in der Ecke stand, neben dem Eingang zur Küche, mit Geschenken.

Im Allgemeinen wollte die ganze Verwandtschaft von Serena und Severus auftauchen, die auch nach einem Abstand von einer halben Stunde komplett anwesend waren.

Die sechs Teenager spaßten zwar immer noch, aber sie hielten sich im Zaum, schließlich war nun die komplette Verwandtschaft der „Snapes" anwesend. Trotz allem unterließen sie ihre Scherze nicht.

„Harry mein Engel komm mal her!" ertönte plötzlich erneut die Stimme Serenas wie nicht anders zu erwarten, standen sowohl Harry, als auch Ginny auf um in die Küche zu treten.

Serena grinste. „Du wolltest doch mal wissen, wie mein Eumel aussieht? Hier ist sie und dies ist meine Schwester, von der ich dir erzählt habe", stellte sie die zwei Gestalten neben sich vor, weshalb Harry leicht nickte zur Begrüßung, genau wie Ginny und dann den Eumel seiner Mum ansah.

Es war eine zierliche Fee mit einem seidigen Gewandt. Die Fee hatte schwarze Haare, lilablasse Flügel und ein warmes Lächeln, wie das Serenas.

Harry grinste und sah Kasimir an, der auf seiner Schulter saß. „So ähnlich wirst du auch mal aussehen mein kleiner", grinste er und Kasimir fiepte begeistert. „Wobei sie durchaus auch anders aussehen können", lächelte Serena und Harry nickte.

Die Feier verlief in einer sehr freudigen Atmosphäre und Harry lernte endlich seine ganze Familie kennen, die beste die er sich nur wünschen konnte.

Weihnachten verlief mit einem vollen Erfolg und bis zu Schuljahres Ende geschah nichts Weltbewegendes. Mit der Ausnahme, dass Draco mit Harry zusammen wohnen würde, weil sein Vater in Askaban steckte und Severus dessen Pate war.

Im Allgemeinen verlief alles wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte.

THE END


End file.
